Threads of Destiny
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: Obi-Wan receives a female padawan known as Nadia Aomori. A kind and feisty girl, who's Ahsoka's best friend. But she has a dark past and a unknown future, which depends on the path she chooses. Can she protect her friends and prevent herself from falling to the dark side or will she end up bringing the jedi to ruins? AhsokaxLux & Ferus OlinXOC
1. Prologue

I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or its characters

Enjoy:)

* * *

 **Threads of Destiny**

 **Prologue**

 _I was only six years old, when I first came into the Jedi temple in C_ _oruscant_

 _I was force sensitive and my parents were convinced to let me go to there_

 _When that happened I never saw them again_

 _And yes, I remember it well_

 _Lets just say I was different from everyone else_

 _I was Obi-Wan's padawan during the Clone Wars before the nightmare of reality happened_

 _Also I was the first real friend to Ahsoka Tano, who would one day become my worst enemy_

 _My name is Nadia Aomori_

 _And this is my story..._

* * *

A fourteen year old girl with black raven coloured hair was sitting down quietly in the temple, her ruby red eyes were closed as she was reaching out in the force.

 _That's me by the way..._

 _Lets just say I was more of a person with a cheerful high spirit and little bit shy a few times_

The door slid open behind her and she allowed herself to smile.

She rose from her spot to look and bow at the newcomer.

"Good morning, Master Yoda..."Nadia said.

"Time it is, young Nadia."Yoda spoke simply.

"Are you certain, Master?"Nadia asked. "I believe I need more time."

Master Yoda shook his head and smiled at the young girl.

"Ready you are, young one."He responded. "Not necessary is the self doubt you feel."

A silent message passed between them as their eyes locked.

Nadia simply nodded as she followed obediently behind the Jedi Master.

"If I am to be a padawan, who shall be my Master?"Nadia asked, brimming with curiosity, but careful not to show it.

The Master smiled once again, easily able to tell the young girl was excited.

"Patience, young one."Yoda reminded. "Find out soon, you will."

* * *

Meanwhile in the planet Christophsis...

Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead a small Republic clone army against the Separatist droid army.

Then the Separatist droid army were forced to retreat as a ship flew by and landed not far where Anakin and Obi-Wan were.

"Looks like help has arrived."Obi-Wan said. "Our cruiser must be back."

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements."Anakin said.

"Then it looks like our problems are solved."Obi-Wan said. "Fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them."

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?"Anakin asked.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it, you should put in a request for one."Obi-Wan said. "You'd make a good teacher."

Anakin laughed. "No, thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege."Obi-Wan said. "And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

"A Padawan would just slow me down."Anakin said with a small smirk and Obi-Wan frowned.

When the cruiser's ramp came down, two younglings walked out the ship.

One was a female torguta and the other was a human girl.

The togruta had orange skin and had markings on either cheek that resembled an arrow pointing towards her high cheek bones. She had lines that arced above her eyes and met in the middle, spiking upwards in a small diamond before meeting and molding into her white and blue lekku. She also had two, moderately sized white diamonds on her forehead a couple inches above her eyes.

The human girl had black raven coloured hair that was loose that went down her back and venetian red coloured eyes with pale skin. She wore a dress with a coral pink shirt with a light oxblood skirt and dark brown boots. Also she had a hot pink choker around her neck and her lightsaber was attached on her waist.

Surprised looks appeared in the two Jedi faces.

"Younglings?"Obi-Wan asked.

Artoo beeped.

"And who are you two supposed to be?"Anakin asked.

"I'm Ahsoka."the torguta said.

"And I'm Nadia, Master Yoda sent us."the human girl said.

"We were told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately."Ahsoka said. "There's an emergency."

"Well, I don't know if you two have noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."Anakin said.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help."Obi-Wan said.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message."Nadia said.

"Oh, great."Anakin muttered. "They don't even know we're in trouble."

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off."Ahsoka said.

Afterwards the two Jedi and the two younglings went to the communication sector.

 _"We're under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you."_ the commander said. _"Stand by."_

Then a hologram of Master Yoda appeared.

 _"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Nadia found you, I am."_ Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered."Obi-Wan stated. "We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

 _"Send reinforcements to you, we will."_ Yoda replied, but then the signal became weaker and the hologram started fuzzing.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda?"Obi-Wan asked.

Then the hologram of Master Yoda disappeared and then the hologram of the commander appeared.

 _"More enemy ships have just arrived."_ the Commander said. _"We'll get back to you as soon as we can."_

Then the hologram vanished.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer."Anakin said.

Nadia noticed the unhappy look on Ahsoka's face.

"My apologies, young ones."Obi-Wan said. "It's time for a proper introduction."

The jedi master took a few steps towards the young girls.

"We're the new Padawan learners, I'm Ahsoka Tano."Ahsoka said.

Nadia gave a sweet smile and bowed at the two Jedi. "And I'm Nadia Aomori."

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master."Obi-Wan said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi."Nadia said sweetly.

"I'm at your service too, Master Kenobi...but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker."Ahsoka said pointing to Anakin.

"What? No, no, no."Anakin said in disbelief. "There must be some mistake, his the one who wanted a Padawan."

"No, Master Yoda was very specific."Ahsoka said folding her arms. "I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

"So I'm basically the one that's been assigned to Obi-Wan to his fellow padawan."Nadia said with a small smile.

"But that doesn't make any sense."Anakin protested.

"We'll have to sort this out later." Obi-Wan said. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post."Anakin said.

"You'd better take her with you."Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

Ahsoka smiled and followed Anakin.

Nadia quietly giggled as she and Obi-Wan watched them go.

 _This should definitely be interesting..._

* * *

 **More chapters coming soon ;)**

 **Feel free to Read & Review**


	2. The Battle for Christophsis

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 1: The Battle for Christophsis**

"What's the status, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Quiet for now, sir, they're gearing up for another assault."Rex said and then noticed Ahsoka. "Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan."Ahsoka replied firmly. "The name's Ahsoka Tano."

Rex looked at Anakin. "Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan."

"There's been a mix-up."Anakin said. "The youngling isn't with me."

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka said and then smirked. "You're stuck with me, Skyguy."

"What did you just call me?"Anakin shot back as Rex laughed. "Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan."

"Well, maybe I'm not."Ahsoka said as a smile grew on her face. "But Master Yoda thinks I am."

"Well, you're not with Master Yoda now."Anakin said. "So, if you're ready, you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."

"Right."Rex said. "Come on, youngling."

"Padawan."Ahsoka muttered as she followed Rex.

"Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain?"Ahsoka asked. "They'd have better cover that way."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." Rex said.

"So, if you're a captain and I'm a Jedi, then, technically, I outrank you, right?"Ahsoka asked.

"In my book, experience outranks everything."Rex said.

"Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some."Ahsoka said.

* * *

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Nadia kept looking out for the enemy, they notice something going on from the distance.

They could see a giant dome glowing, orange-red energy appeared on the other edge of the city.

"What's going on?" Nadia asked.

Looking through the electronic binoculars, Obi-Wan try to make sense of it.

He saw the giant dome headed their way and knew this situation took a turn for the worse.

"This isn't good." Obi-Wan said. "Looks like they got an energy shield headed for us."

"I think it is the perfect time to strategies on how to deal with the situation."Nadia stated.

"Let's go discuss it with the others."Obi-Wan suggested as he and Nadia left to discuss the situation they were in with everyone.

* * *

Afterwards...

Obi-Wan and Nadia meet up with Anakin, Rex and Ahsoka in the communication sector with Artoo.

They studied a large hologram map that showed the city's layout.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area."Obi-Wan said. "They're slowly increasing the diameter, and keeping it just ahead of their troops."

"Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that."Rex said.

"As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings."Obi-Wan said. "That might level the playing field a bit."

Ahsoka and Nadia looked closer at the hologram.

"If that shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?"Ahsoka suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea."Nadia said with a smile.

"Easier said than done."Rex grumbled.

"Well, I, for one, agree with them."Anakin said. "Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it, that's the key."

Surprised looks appeared in Ahsoka's and Nadia's faces.

"Right, then."Obi-Wan said. "Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together."

"Can do, Master Kenobi."Ahsoka said.

"I'll decide what we do."Anakin stated and Ahsoka glared at him.

"If Rex, Nadia and I can engage them here..."Obi-Wan said. "...you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here."

"They won't have much time."Rex said. "The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield, until they are right on top of our cannons,then they'll blow them away."

"We'll figure out a way."Ahsoka said as she walked away. "Come on, Master, let's go."

"If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk."Anakin said coldly as he followed her.

Nadia couldn't help, but giggle at the sight. "They make quite a pair don't they, master? Do you think they have a chance?"

"They better, little one."Obi-Wan said. "If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons there'll be no escape for any of us."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka made their way through the rubble in the streets until they found a burned-out skyscraper with a good view of the shield.

Anakin held out his electronic binoculars.

In the distance, the droid army marched towards them, protected by the energy shield.

So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked eagerly.

Anakin lowered the binoculars. "Oh, I thought you were the one with the plan."

"No, I'm the one with the enthusiasm." Ahsoka said. ""You're the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."

"Well, first, we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines."Ahsoka suggested.

"Why don't we just go around?"Ahsoka asked. "Outflank them?"

"That'd take too long."Anakin replied.

"Sneak through the middle, then?"Ahsoka asked.

"Impossible."Anakin said. "Unless you can turn yourself into a droid."

"All right. You win."Ahsoka said with a smile. "My first lesson will be to wait, while you come up with the answer."

"Well, the wait's over. I've got a plan."Anakin said.

* * *

Back at the city plaza, Obi-Wan, Rex and Nadia stood near the Republic heavy cannons.

If anything could blast through the shield, it would be the heavy cannons.

Obi-Wan, Rex and Nadia watched, hopeful, as the fire from the cannons impacted the glowing shield, but the powerful blasts didn't damage the shield at all.

When the smoke cleared, the men saw an even more disturbing sight: a line of droid tanks rolling in behind the battle droids.

The tanks were armed with ion cannons as well as laser cannons, both easily capable of destroying the Republic's heavy cannons.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day."

"We're getting nowhere with this."Nadia said nervously.

"Well, it was worth a try to see if we could blast through the shield." Obi-Wan said. "Rex, tell the men to fall back."

* * *

While Obi-Wan, Nadia the troopers retreated, Anakin and Ahsoka carried out the plan.

Anakin had spotted a lightweight piece of rubble that resembled a big trunk.

The two crawled underneath it, and shuffled toward the shield on their hands and knees.

Anakin wore a pack around him, which contained the explosive charges the trio need to complete their mission.

"This is a stupid plan!"Ahsoka said. "We should fight these guys, instead of just sneaking around."

"Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us." Anakin stated. "If you can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you."

"If you say so."Ahsoka replied.

Once the energy shield had passed over them and the droids marched passed them without being spotted.

Anakin and Ahsoka saw their chance and slide with the lightweight while the battle droids weren't looking.

* * *

Back on the battle-strewn streets, Obi-Wan, Nadia and Rex watched the advancing droid army from the safety of the communication system.

The droid army advanced quickly. This time, super battle droids took the front lines.

The two Jedi and the clone captain continued to wait and saw the energy shield pass right over them.

"We're inside the shield."Obi-Wan ordered. "Just stay away from those tanks."

"I suppose it's time to give our mechanical baddies a little lesson." Nadia said with a smirk and taking out her lightsaber.

"By a little lesson, I assume you mean cutting them down." Obi-Wan quipped.

The padawan girl smirked at Obi-Wan's joke.

Nadia activated her aqua lightsaber as Obi-Wan activated his own lightsaber.

The Jedi and the young padawan leaped into the fray and slashed off two battle droids with their lightsabers.

A couple of Clone Troopers joined in the battle against the droids.

Nadia did a back flip to take down the droids that were about to fire at Obi-Wan.

Rex and his clone soldiers continued blasting the droids.

The clone captain then notice Obi-Wan and Nadia were no longer in sight.

"Where's the General and the padawan?"Rex shouted as he continued blasting at the droids.

"I don't know, sir!" a clone trooper said.

"Fall back!"Rex ordered.

Rex and his clone troopers retreated back in the heavy cannons as Obi-Wan and Nadia continued fighting the battle droids.

* * *

"I think we made it past all of them,Master."Ahsoka said. "We may pull this off yet."

"We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station."Anakin said.

"Do we still need this thing?"Ahsoka asked. "I can't take it anymore, I have to stand up."

"You have got to be careful!"Anakin said. "You never know what you're gonna run into."

A destroyer droid were right in front of them, unrolling from their ball shape to unleash its twin blasters at the end of its arms.

"See what I mean?"Anakin asked.

However, they knew it would be useless against destroyer droid.

Its built-in generators equipped the droid with a strong protective shield.

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly stepped backward as the droid began firing rapidly.

The duo activated their lightsabers against the destroyer droid.

"We can't beat its shield, run!" Anakin yelled.

"What? Jedi don't run!" Ahsoka replied.

"I said, run!"Anakin said.

Anakin and Ahsoka turned and ran down the street, deflecting laser bolts with their lightsabers as they ran.

Seeing their attacks failed, the droid transformed back into its wheel form and began rolling after them.

"Ahsoka, stop!" Anakin called out.

"Make up your mind!"Ahsoka shouted.

"I said, stop!"Anakin said.

Seeing her chance, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and cut the droid in two.

Anakin slashed it as well as the droid exploded behind them.

"Good." Anakin said. "You take direction well."

Ahsoka frowned and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan took down a droid that held a clone trooper that was held captive.

As Nadia slashed the droids and used the force to threw one to another.

Rex and the clones ran up to them.

"They're right behind us, sir!"Rex shouted. "They wiped out most of my unit, we had to pull out of there."

Then an explosion was heard behind them and the trio went behind a broken shield.

"The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons."Obi-Wan said.

The clones continued firing at the droids and the shield, but it weren't doing any damage.

"We're not gonna be able to stop them, sir." Rex said.

"Move your troops back to the heavy cannons."Obi-Wan ordered. "Do everything you can to protect them, I'll delay the droids."

"But…" Rex protested.

"That is an order, Captain!"Obi-Wan said strictly.

Rex nodded and went off.

Nadia quickly took a droid that was about to attack Obi-Wan and looked at him. "What about me, master?"

Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Same thing for you, Nadia."

Nadia gave her master a small smile and nodded before following Rex.

She didn't want to leave Obi-Wan at the mercy of the entire droid army.

But she did as she was told.

Rex, Nadia and the clones retreated as Obi-Wan fought the droids by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka made their way to the building, where the shield generator was.

"There it is."Ahsoka said. "Come on."

* * *

Obi-Wan continued fighting the droids until they surrounded him.

"You must be the infamous General Kenobi."General Loathsom said.

"I surrender."Obi-Wan said.

A droid took away Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down."General Loathsom ordered.

Obi-Wan used the Force to pick up a table that had been overturned by the explosions and set it upright.

"General, have a seat."Obi-Wan said.

"Have you gone mad?"General Loathsom asked.

"We've conceded the battle and now we simply must negotiate the terms of surrender." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." General Loathsom growled.

"Surely there's no reason we can't be civilized about this."Obi-Wan said. "Tis a rare honor to be able to meet one's opponent face-to-face, you're a legend  
throughout the Inner Core."

General Loathsom went out of his battle tank and went to meet up with Obi-Wan as a droid followed behind him.

"Thank you, the honor is all mine."General Loathsom said. "I'm so glad you decided to surrender."

"Well, at some point, one must accept the reality of the situation."Obi-Wan said and cleared his throat. "Might we have some refreshments?"

General Loathsom looked at his droid. "You! Bring us something liquid."

The droid beeped and walked off.

"Thank you."Obi-Wan said with a smile. "This shouldn't take long."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin looked up at the shield, studying it.

A shield generator had been erected in the field's center.

"Stay close."Anakin said. "We've gotta be careful."

"Come on!"Ahsoka said and started running.

"Wait!"Anakin shouted.

"Why?"Ahsoka asked as she continued running. "We're almost there. It's right..."

She didn't notice several antennae sticking up from the ground.

She stepped backward, and her right foot landed on one of the antennae.

A loud alarm went on and a hidden army of droids began to emerge from under the ground.

Ahsoka lit up her green lightsaber to help Anakin fight the battle droids.

"Forget about the droids!"Anakin shouted. "Set those charges!"

Ahsoka manage to dodge the retail droid and sliced off its head.

The droid rolled backward over another row of antennae on the field.

The motion awakened even more retail droids.

They broke through the ground and headed right for Anakin.

"Oops." Ahsoka said. "Sorry!"

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Anakin shouted slicing through a droid with his lightsaber.

* * *

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the battlefield, the energy shield was getting closer and closer to the heavy cannons by the minute with the droids pushing their tanks behind the shield.

Most of Rex's unit had been taken out and had very few little of his men left.

Also Nadia and Artoo were following behind them.

"Sir, General Kenobi have been captured."a clone trooper said. "There's no one else left."

"We've got to hold out!" Rex ordered. "We can't let that shield reach the cannons! Keep fighting!"

Rex knew he had to do everything he can in his power to last as long as they could until Anakin and Ahsoka destroy the shield generator.

He was determined to see through this to the end until they've achieved victory.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin was surrounded by six retail droids.

"I could use a little help!"Anakin shouted.

"Skyguy, don't move!"Ahsoka stated.

"What?" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka extended a hand toward the wall.

"No, no, no!" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka became one with the Force and focused all of her will on the wall.

It came crumbling down, crushing the retail droids below it.

The window had fallen right around Anakin, keeping him safe.

"You could have gotten me killed!"Anakin growled.

"I know what I'm doing."Ahsoka said.

"I had everything under control."Anakin stated.

"I just saved your life."Ashoka argued back folding her arms.

* * *

Rex, Nadia and the remaining troops continued to hold back the droids, but the droids were coming to them too quickly.

"There's too many of them!"Rex shouted. "Fall back, fall back!"

A few of the clones got shot down.

"Man down!"Nadia shouted. "Medic! We need a medic here!"

She quickly used her lightsaber to block the droids's blasts and attack them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Loathsom's droid had fetched them all tea to drink.

The general drank his tea quickly while Obi-Wan slowly sipped his tea's in a very proper manner.

"And, of course, once you've taken custody of my troops, arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter."Obi-Wan said. "Tell me, do you have enough supplies..."

"Enough of this!" Loathsom fumed, pounding a clawed fist on the table. "You are stalling!"

"Nonsense, General, there are numerous details to be discussed."Obi-Wan said.

Loathsom growled and stood up, knocking the table to the side. "Seize him!"

A battle droid grabbed Obi-Wan and lifted him from the ground.

"Unless you call off your troops right now, I will have no choice but to destroy you." Loathsom threatened.

"Truthfully, I was hoping your shield would be knocked out by now." Obi-Wan said calmly.

* * *

"Did you get the charges set?"Anakin asked.

"Yes."Ahsoka replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?"Anakin asked folding his arms.

Ahsoka nodded and pressed the detonator.

BANG!

The charges exploded at once, destroying the shield generator with one massive blast.

The red shield in the sky wiped out.

* * *

Obi-Wan and General Loathsom saw right before their eyes, the red color of the shield fading away.

Loathsom was shocked and confused, wondering what just happened.

"Oh, well."Obi-Wan said as he flipped himself into the air, somersaulting over the super battle droids.

He landed behind them and then channeled the power of the force to smash the machines into each other.

Obi-Wan jumped behind General Loathsom and put his neck in a choke hold.

The droids got ready to fire.

"Don't fire!" Loathsom shouted.

"Something appears to have happened to your shield, General." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"All cannons, fire on those tanks!"Nadia shouted.

The clone troopers fired with their heavy cannons destroying the rest of the droid army and their tanks.

Artoo beeped happily at Nadia.

Nadia smiled. "I know Artoo, they did it."

She then looked at the direction, where Anakin and Ahsoka were.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard his comdisc beeping and turned it on.

A hologram of Admiral Yularen appeared on the comm station's console.

 _"General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade."_ Admiral Yularen said. _"The Separatist armada is in retreat, your reinforcements_  
 _should be landing in a moment."_

* * *

On the other side of the city, Anakin and Ahsoka looked on to see the Republic cruisers and fighters landing from the distance where Obi-Wan would be.

Ahsoka sat down on the field and lowered her head.

Anakin went over and sat down next to Ahsoka.

"You're reckless, little one."Anakin said. "You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan..."

A sad look appeared in Ahsoka's face.

"But you might make it as mine."Anakin finished.

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at each other.

"Come on."Anakin said as a Jedi gunship landed near their position. "We better catch up with Obi-Wan and Nadia."

They walked on over to the gunship with Anakin and saw Rex onboard waiting up for the duo.

"Great job, General Skywalker."Rex said. "You, too, kid."

Ahsoka smiled at Rex.

* * *

When Nadia reached Yoda and Obi-Wan, she bowed while Obi-Wan nodded in respect to her.

"Master Kenobi. Difficulties you have had, capturing this planet with?" Yoda asked.

Kenobi smiled wanly and glanced around them. "I suppose you could say that."

"Another padawan, you also have. Prepared, are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to try teaching again."Obi-Wan said. "Nadia has already proven herself capable of working on the battlefield and off. It will be a pleasure to be her instructor."

Nadia smiled at him. "Thank you, master."

"While I am pleased to be a Master once more, I'm afraid the same can't be said for Anakin."Obi-Wan stated. "I understand that things are different now that we're in a wars campaign, but is it wise to give a padawan to a Jedi who does not want one?"

Yoda hummed lowly. "Foreseen, it was, that Ahsoka should be his padawan. A mistake though, if Skywalker is unwilling."

The musing were cut off when he Sensed the return of the pair and looked up to see Anakin and Ahsoka approaching.

The two jedi and the young padawan spotted Anakin and Ahsoka on a gunship and landed on the loading ramp of a Jedi cruiser.

"Thanks for the ride, Rex."Anakin said.

"Anytime, sir."Rex replied.

"Master Yoda." Anakin greeted when he was close enough. "And Master Obi Wan. "

Yoda looked up at Obi Wan's former padawan. "Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear."

At Anakin's surprise, Obi Wan drew the attention to himself.

"I was just explaining the situation to Master Yoda." Obi-Wan explained.

"If not ready for a padawan, are you, perhaps another, we could-"Yoda stated.

"No wait just a minute." Anakin interrupted. "I'll admit that Ahsoka is a little…rough around the edge, but with a great deal of training and patience, she might amount to something."

Surprised looks appeared in Yoda's and Obi-Wan's faces as Ahsoka and Nadia smiled at Anakin's statement.

"Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system." Yoda said.

"Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector."Anakin said.

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son had been." Yoda explained.

"You want me, to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin."Obi-Wan said. "We'll need the Hutt's allegiance to give us an advantage of Dooku."

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi Wan will. Bring Nadia along, is a good idea, hmm?" Yoda looked between the two Knights. "Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

"Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard." Ahsoka said. "I'll find Rex and get the troops organized."

"Don't worry, Anakin."Obi-Wan said. "Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start."Anakin said before walking away.

Nadia waved at Anakin and Ahsoka as she watched the duo flew away in their gunship.

"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility."Obi-Wan said.

"Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice."Yoda said. "To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be."

Obi-Wan brought his comlink out to speak into it. "Commander Cody, prepare my ship and one for my padawan, we're going on a trip."

 _"Yes, sir."_ Cody replied and ended the conversation.

Obi-Wan looked at Nadia.

"Come along, young one, there's work to be done."Obi-Wan said gesturing Nadia to follow.

"Yes, master."Nadia said.

The young girl bowed to Master Yoda before spinning to catch up with Obi-Wan.

Obi Wan took her to the flyers where one of the clones from Anakin's division had not only gotten his ship ready, but managed to get a Delta-7 for Nadia.

It was dented and needed some extra paint but it would do for the time being, until he could get her a 7B like his.

He and Nadia thanked the man before they went in.

The engine thrummed to life under his experienced fingers.

The interceptor wobbled briefly before leveling out as both master and padawan were off into the atmosphere.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next Nadia and the group will rescue Jabba's son...**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	3. Rescuing Jabba's Son Part 1

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 2: Rescuing Jabba's Son Part 1**

Nadia's ship emerged out of hyperspace, she got her first look at Tatooine.

It was a large planet and it was made completely out of sand.

Also it's atmosphere was very hard.

In the distance, the planet's twin suns shone brightly.

Nadia looked at Obi-Wan.

"Master, why does Master Skywalker dislike Tatooine?"

"This is something you will not under any circumstances talk to him about got it." Obi-Wan commanded with a hardened voice.

"Yes Master." Nadia replied.

"Him and his mother were slaves before my master and I found him but his mother did not survive when Anakin found her a few years later."Obi-Wan said.

"Oh..." Nadia replied sadly.

 _"Who would thought a Jedi like Anakin would have such a sad past..."_ Nadia thought.

Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan and Nadia landed next to Jabba's palace.

It was a large, brown building made of cylinders.

Jawas ran around the outside and Obi-Wan had to shoo them away from their ships.

Obi-Wan and Nadia put their Jedi cloaks over them and arriving through the castle entrance to Jabba's castle were Jabba's men, along with his translator protocol droid, TC-70.

"We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting." TC-70 said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nadia replied.

"We'd be here earlier, but we had our hands full at the moment."Obi-Wan said.

"Follow me." TC-70 said leading the Jedi Knight and the padawan into the castle.

Inside of Jabba's castle, Obi-Wan and Nadia explained to the Hutt of why they took so long.

They even informed Jabba that they already initiated a rescue mission to get his son back.

The inside of Jabba's palace was dark and dirty.

There were mysterious shadows everywhere and Nadia felt strangers staring at her making her glare at them in disgust.

TC-70 led Obi-Wan and Nadia to Jabba.

He was in a large room full of bounty hunters and smugglers.

There were a few Twi'leks dancing and music playing.

Jabba sat at one end of the room.

TC-70 introduced them and the negotiations began.

Nadia looked around the room, which resembled a dirty underworld Coruscant nightclub.

Drunk outlaws stumbled around.

Smoke filled the air.

A few girls were flirting with a group of guys.

Nadia looked in one of the corners of the room.

"Mighty Jabba, a few of our most powerful Jedi are on their way to rescue your son," Obi-Wan said. "We will not let you down."

"And as we were discussing earlier, in exchange to get your son to you back safely."Nadia said. "We would like access to the yours and the Hutts territories through the

"AHHH…WOWOGA SLEEMO MAKA PEEDUNKEE MUFKIN," Jabba replied.

TC-70 translated. "The most gracious Jabba one more small condition. He demands you bring back the slime who kidnapped his little…punky muffin."

"NEECHOOTU TAWNTEE SABEESKA!" Jabba growled.

"Dead or alive." TC-70 informed Obi-Wan and Nadia.

"OH. WOTOKI KA ROTTA, DOOKU DROI SEPARAHTEE WAN." Jabba said waving his stubby hands.

The protocol droid fixed its eyes on Obi-Wan and Nadia. "If you do not succeed, Count Dooku's droid army will."

"So it appears Jabba has involved Dooku in this as well." Nadia whispered to Obi-Wan.

"They probably wants access to the Hutts territories to the Outer Rim." Obi-Wan figured. "If they succeed, this war will be more difficult to end."

"Master Skywalker and Ahsoka must do everything they can to prevent Dooku from reaching Jabba's son."Nadia said.

Once Obi-Wan and Nadia were done discussing the situation with each other, they bowed to Jabba and retreated from the throne room.

It was all up to Anakin and Ahsoka now.

A figure shrouded in shadow stood there with a gun in his hand.

That wasn't unusual, except for the fact that he was pointing it at Obi-Wan.

"Master, duck!" Nadia shouted as gunshots filled the air.

She shoved Obi-Wan out of the way and the round slamed into her shoulder and threw her to the ground and crawled behind the cover of a fallen table.

Obi-Wan was right behind her.

"Nadia are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked alarmingly. "Let me looked at that."

"No, it's fine I can work through the pain?" Nadia asked and winced a little.

A bullet splintered the wood of a nearby chair.

"The droid has our lightsabers."Nadia said.

"Follow me." Obi-Wan said as he jumped up and over the table.

Nadia followed and saw that her Master had jumped the shooter and taken his gun.

The shooter had head-to-foot armor on, so Nadia couldn't see his face.

Before Obi-Wan could unmask him, the shooter fled.

Obi-Wan and Nadia couldn't catch him and he fled the planet in his ship.

"Darn!" Nadia growled. "He got away!"

"We'll deal with him later."Obi-Wan said. "But right now we must finish the negotiations."

So they went back inside to talk to Jabba.

Jabba's room was full of wood splinters and panicked people.

Master Kenobi told Jabba that the shooter had fled, and the negotiations resumed.

Nadia had a feeling that the kind of thing was not uncommon.

After a a few more minutes, the negotiations were done.

Jabba had agreed that if he got his son back in one planetary rotation, the Republic could use the space highways that he controlled.

So Obi-Wan and Nadia thanked him and went back to their ship.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far.**


	4. Rescuing Jabba's Son Part 2

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 3: Rescuing Jabba's Son Part 2**

A moment after, Obi-Wan and Nadia contacted Anakin and Ahsoka in their holograms.

Anakin and Ahsoka were in Teth with Rex and the clone troopers.

Also Jabba's little son was in Ahsoka's backpack.

 _"Anakin, did you locate Jabba's son?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction."Anakin said. "This smells like Count Dooku to me."

"I think it's little Stinky you smell."Ahsoka said holding the huttlet.

 _"I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists."_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"That doesn't sound good..."_ Nadia stated.

"Master Kenobi, we have another problem."Ahsoka said. "This Huttlet is very sick."

"I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master."Anakin said. "This whole rescue may backfire on us, I still don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea."

 _"Anakin, you know they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim._ " Obi-Wan reminded. _"Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort, if you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear."_

"Master? We've got trouble!"Ahsoka said nervously.

The two saw separatists ships coming their way.

"Defensive positions!"Rex ordered the clones.

 _"Anakin?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

 _"What's going on?"_ Nadia asked nervously.

"I'll have to call you both back."Anakin said. "We're under attack, we could use a little help here if you both have the time."

 _"We'll get there as soon as we can."_ Nadia said.

 _"Protect the Hutt, Anakin."_ Obi-Wan reminded.

Then the holograms went off.

Anakin took out his lightsaber to block the separatists ship's blasts.

The separatists battle droids started attacking the duo and the clones.

"We've got spiders inbound!"Rex shouted.

"Get inside!"Anakin ordered.

Ahsoka and Artoo quickly went into the Teth's castle hideout.

The separatists droids were too powerful, which caused Anakin and the clones to retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back!"Anakin ordered.

Anakin and the remaining clones quickly went inside and making the door shut in front of Asajj Ventress and the battle droids.

"Mistress, the Jedi have barricaded themselves inside the main vault."a battle droid said.

"They have nowhere to run."Asajj said.

* * *

Inside...

"Captain, we'll stay here until General Kenobi and Nadia arrives with reinforcements."Anakin said.

Anakin notice Ahsoka giving him a look. "What?"

"Master..."Ahsoka said. "...do you honestly think we can hold them off? We've got to find a way out of here."

"Our mandate is to protect this Hutt and that's what we're going to do, Ahsoka."Anakin said.

"Our mandate was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine and time is running out."Ahsoka said.

"I suppose you have a plan."Anakin said.

Artoo beeped at them.

"Yes, or I think so, R2 willing."Ahsoka said.

"All right, Snips. I'll trust you on this one."Anakin said and looked at Rex. "Captain, hold them here as long as you can."

"Will do, sir."Rex said and looked at the clones. "You heard the General! Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!"

Anakin, Ahsoka and Artoo went into a room.

"If there's a way out of here, Artooie will find it."Ahsoka said.

"Make it quick."Ankain said.

Artoo beeped at him.

The Jedi knight notice Jabba's son was asleep.

"Finally asleep, huh? Put him down."Anakin said. "Get some rest yourself, it's been a long day for you, little one."

"I can hold him, Master. I'm not tired."Ahsoka said.

"Okay, suit yourself. I don't see why you won't just listen to me."Anakin said as he sat down.

"I do listen to you, Master."Ahsoka said. "Me and Nadia just don't like being treated like younglings."

"You must have patience."Anakin said. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"That I'm not too young to be your Padawan."Ahsoka said sadly.

"Ahsoka, a very wise Jedi once said, 'Nothing happens by accident.'"Anakin said as he went next to her. "It is the will of the Force that you are at my side, I just want to keep you there in one piece."

Ahsoka smiled at him and put the backpack down.

* * *

In space...

A few ships were activated and came out of a Star Destroyer.

Obi-Wan and Nadia were in one of the ships.

"Skywalker is in trouble."Obi-Wan said. "You know the drill, Nadia."

"Copy that, master."Nadia replied.

* * *

In Jabba's Palace...

"The Jedi warships have arrived."Asajj said. "You must hold them off until I finish my mission Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, ma'am, sir."a battle droid said. "Launch all fighters!"

* * *

Above the sky, Obi-Wan, Nadia and the clone pilots were fighting the separatists pilots.

"Skywalker to Obi-Wan."Anakin said. "Mark my position, I need a medical ship immediately, do you copy?"

* * *

In the sky, Nadia and the clones fired at the separatists ships and destroying them.

"Anakin, do you read me?" Obi-Wan asked. "Anakin,come in!"

"Master! They're jamming our transmissions."Nadia said as she fired at another separatist fighter ship.

"I hope Anakin is having an easier time than we are."Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Back in Teth...

"I can't get ahold of Obi-Wan or Nadia."Anakin said. "I'll see if I can find Captain Rex."

Anakin had the backpack that Jabba's son was on.

Ahsoka looked at him before looking at Artoo.

"Do you copy? Captain Rex, respond."Anakin asked in his comlink.

 _"I read you, General."_ Rex replied. _"We're pinned down in the courtyard."_

"Do you need help?"Anakin asked and then heard gun shots. "I'll take that as a yes, Captain."

Rex and the clones continued fighting the battle droids.

"Stand by, we're on our way. Skywalker, out."Anakin said and ended the call.

"Master, Stinky is really sick."Ahsoka said. "He's turning every shade of green except the one he's supposed to be! Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine alive."

"Obi-Wan and Nadia will get here eventually."Anakin said. "Right now, we need Rex to help us find a ship."

Then two destroyer droids rolled in front of them.

"Great, rolling death balls."Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin and Ahsoka took out their lightsabers to deflect the destroyer droids blasts.

"R2, the door!"Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped at him and quickly went to the door.

As the destroyer droids continued blasting at the duo, Ventress came.

But Artoo quickly shut the door in front of the assassin and the two battle droids.

Ventress activated her two red lightsabers to cut the door open.

"I think now's a good time for a retreat."Anakin said.

"Retreat? That's a new word for you."Ahsoka said smiling.

"Maybe into the jungle."Anakin said.

The duo looked down and saw two separatists droids coming up to them.

"Wait, I remember the jungle was a bad place."Ahsoka said.

"So much for going that way."Anakin stated.

* * *

Meanwhile Rex and the clones continued fighting the droids.

"We can't hold out much longer, sir!"a clone said. "Where's General Skywalker?"

"He'll be here."Rex replied.

* * *

Asajj Ventress continue slashing an entrance with her lightsabers.

"Looks like we're out of options." Anakin said.

Jabba's son started moaning.

"No, not now, Stinky."Ahsoka and then notice what the huttlet was pointing at. "Master! Another landing platform!"

"With a ship on it."Anakin said.

"Nice work, Stinky."Ahsoka said.

Asajj and the droids were getting close.

"So, how are we gonna get over there?"Ahsoka asked.

"Leave that to me." Anakin said with a smirk.

He suddenly jumped off the edge and landed on one of the insects.

"I hope I don't have to learn that."Ahsoka said.

Then Asajj cut the entrance open.

"Where is Skywalker?"Asajj asked pointing her lightsaber on Ahsoka.

"Right here, Ventress!"Anakin called out.

Then one of the giant insect's wings nailed Ventress.

"Time to go."Anakin said. "Hop on, Snips."

"Like I have a choice!"Ahsoka said.

She then jumped on one of the insects and the two flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the dark grey sky, Obi-Wan, Nadia and the other fighters continued fighting the separatist's fighters.

"I'm hit! I can't shake them!"Odd Ball shouted.

"Just relax, Odd Ball."Obi-Wan said.

"We're right behind you."Nadia said.

"Thank you."Odd Ball said. "I'm sorry I panicked."

"That's all right, Odd Ball."Obi-Wan replied. "It happens to everybody."

Nadia then spotted a building that looked like a tower.

"It looks like there's some kind of battle on the east side of the palace."Nadia said.

"I see it, ma'am."Odd Ball said.

"And if there's a battle, Master Skywalker's probably in the middle of it, right master?"Nadia suggested.

"We'll start looking for him there, young one."Obi-Wan said and looked at the other fighters. "All ships, follow us!"

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka approached the landing platform the Hutt had pointed out, jumping off the back of the giant bugs to the platform once it was close enough.

Artoo followed them there.

"We're taking this junker?" Ahsoka asked. "We'd be better off in that big bug!"

"Get aboard and prime the engines. Assuming it _has_ engines." Anakin said.

Then Ahsoka saw the droid that she and Anakin saw before was moving amongst the crates by the ship.

"Hey, your the caretaker droid, I wondered what happened to you."Ahsoka said smiling.

"Oh, uh, young one! I mean, soon to be Jedi Knight!"the caretaker droid said. "I had to get away from that terrible-"

"Okay!" came another droid voice. "Everything's loaded! Let's get out of…here."

The second was a Separatist droid coming down the ship's ramp as Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber.

"Why you tin plated traitor!"Ahsoka growled.

"Blast her!" the caretaker droid said.

Ahsoka used her lightsabers to block the battle droid's blasts and destroying them.

"She's at it again."Anakin said. "Let's go."

Artoo beeped at him and looked after Jabba's son.

Then Ahsoka destroyed the caretaker droid as she, Anakin and Artoo went on the ship.

* * *

On the sky...

"Commander Cody, prepare the gunships for ground assault."Obi-Wan ordered.

 _"Yes, sir."_ Commander Cody responded.

Then gunships came out of the star destroyer.

R4 beeped at Obi-Wan.

"Take over, R4."Obi-Wan said.

"You too,R6."Nadia said.

R6-H5 beeped at her.

On the ground, Rex and few of the clones were surrounded by the battle droids.

"Surrender, Republic dogs!"a battle droid said.

"We've got you outnumbered!"Rex said.

"Outnumbered? Wait, One, two, three..."the battle droid said.

Then two ships blasted the battle droids as Obi-Wan and Nadia came out of them and landed on the floor safely.

Obi-Wan and Nadia activated their lightsabers and started fighting the battle droids.

Then Commander Cody and other clones arrived on the ground with the gunships and started helping the two jedi fight the droids.

"Where's Skywalker?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Best guess is he's still in the castle, sir."Rex said.

"Keep the droids occupied."Obi-Wan ordered. "Me and Nadia will go find him!"

As Obi-Wan and Nadia went to the entrance of the castle, they saw Ventress with her red lightsabers out and two battle droids with her.

"Master Kenobi, always chasing after Skywalker."Asajj said and then notice Nadia. "And I see you started a daycare, how predictable."

Nadia growled at the sith assassin.

"Anakin leaves quite a mess."Obi-Wan stated. "Which always leads me to you, Ventress."

"Take them."Ventress ordered.

The battle droids started firing at the master and padawan as Ventress ran off.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka and Artoo were on the old ship

"Now let's get Stinky out of here."Anakin said. "If we can."

When Anakin pressed the button, the ships engine didn't go on.

Ahsoka groaned in annoyance as she held the huttlet.

"Relax, Snips."Anakin said. "R2, see if you can spark the ignition couplers."

Artoo beeped at him, but when he tried to open the couplers the ship didn't activate.

"No, that's not it."Anakin said. "Try opening the fuel lifters all the way."

Artoo beeped at him and when he open the lifters, the ship powered on.

"Good work, buddy."Anakin said and pressed the button.

Then the ship went off into the sky.

"Master Kenobi and Nadia are here."Ahsoka said. "Now we'll see some real fireworks."

"Excuse me? What do you call what I've been doing all day?"Anakin demanded.

"I don't know."Ahsoka said. "The word "reckless" comes to mind."

"Very funny, Snips."Anakin said. "Back to work, the troops still need our help, charge the main guns."

"How are we gonna help?"Ahsoka asked. "Stinky's getting sicker and sicker."

"But we promised Rex we'd help them."Anakin said.

"Master, we've got to get him to the medics on the Jedi cruiser."Ahsoka said. "It's our only chance to get Stinky back to his father still breathing."

Anakin then contacted Rex.

"Captain Rex, this is General Skywalker."Anakin said.

 _"Yes, General."_ Rex replied.

"We're not going to be able help you."Anakin said.

 _"Don't worry about us, General."_ Rex said. _"We'll be all right, the mission always comes first, sir."_

* * *

Back in Teth...

"Ventress, I know you're here."Obi-Wan said. "You can't hide, I feel your frustration, let me guess, you're after Jabba's young son, too."

Asajj jumped from the ceiling and started dueling Obi-Wan.

She then removed her skirt and threw it at Obi-Wan, but Nadia came just in time to slash it.

"You'll have to do better than that, my darling."Obi-Wan stated.

As the the two jedi and the assassin continued fighting, Ventress used the force throw Nadia on the floor.

Also her lightsabers to throw Obi-Wan's lightsaber away a few inches away from Nadia.

"Well, now I'm impressed."Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan started dodging Ventress's blades until the assassin had him trapped.

"Now you die."Ventress said coldly.

Nadia woke up and used the force to throw the lightsaber to Obi-Wan.

"Shall we continue?"Nadia mocked as she went next to her master.

"My pleasure."Ventress growled.

The three continued dueling.

* * *

Back in the old freighter...

"Master, today I did my best to stay calm, focused and when I did, everything seemed so easy."Ahsoka said.

Then a large bump came to the ship startling the three.

"Well, get focused, 'cause things just got a lot harder."Anakin said.

Then three separatists ship started firing at them.

"All we've got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser."Anakin said.

"But, Master, their deflector shields are up!"Ahsoka stated.

Then the star destroyer started firing at them.

"They must think this grease bucket is an enemy ship."Ahsoka shouted.

"Jedi cruiser, hold your fire!"Anakin ordered.

 _"Who is that?"_ the commander asked. _"Incoming ship, identify yourself."_

"This is General Skywalker."Anakin said. "We have Jabba the Hutt's son, he needs medical attention, we must board immediately."

 _"Stand by."_ the commander said.

"Stand by? That's helpful."Ahsoka said.

"Hang on!"Anakin shouted.

Anakin started causing the freighter to fly around the star destroyer.

 _"General Skywalker, we think we can lift the shields on the lower rear hangar."_ the commander said.

"We're on our way." Anakin said.

"We've made it! We've made it!"Ahsoka said happily.

Then the star destroyer got destroyed by the separatists ships.

"That changes our plans."Anakin said. "Looks like we're gonna have to take this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine."

The freighter flew away from the battle.

* * *

Back on Teth...

Obi-Wan and Nadia continued dueling Ventress.

Then the two jedi used the force to jump on the ceiling as Ventress followed after them.

"We know of Dooku's plot to turn the Hutts against us."Obi-Wan said.

"That plan will not succeed."Nadia said bravely.

"It will when the truth dies with both of you."Ventress growled as she continued dueling the two jedi.

The Sith assassin then placed her lightsabers together.

Then Obi-Wan and Nadia jumped out of the window.

"You two can't run."Ventress said coldly.

* * *

Back on the freighter...

"We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace."Anakin said. "R2, program the navicomputer."

Artoo beeped and programmed the navi-computer.

"I don't think he's gonna make it, Master."Ahsoka said as she stroked the huttlet. "There's gotta be something we can do for him."

"Take a look in the back."Anakin said. "See if you can find some medical supplies."

"I'm on it."Ahsoka said as she left the room.

"Don't die on me now, little guy."Anakin said. "Just hang in there, if you've locked the coordinates, R2, let's go."

Artoo beeped then the freighter escaped in hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Teth...

Obi-Wan and Nadia continued fighting Ventress in the bridge of the palace.

"I sense it, too, Anakin is gone."Obi-Wan said.

"You've failed, Ventress."Nadia stated smirking.

"Your master will not be pleased."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia then used her lightsaber to sent one of Ventress's lightsabers in the ground beneath.

"Jedi scum!"Asajj growled as she pressed the button of her bracelet.

The two jedi and the sith assassin continued dueling.

Then Obi-Wan and Nadia used the force to sent her back.

"The Hutt is safe."Nadia reminded. "There's no point to fighting any longer."

"We've won."Obi-Wan said. "Lay down your weapon."

Asajj saw her small ship approaching and landed on it as she glared at the two jedi.

Obi-Wan and Nadia angrily watched as the Sith assassin escaped as they deactivated their lightsabers.

"Rats!"Nadia growled. "She got away."

* * *

Back in the freighter...

"Looks like this hasn't been used in a while."Ahsoka said as she pressed a button.

Then a hologram of a droid appeared.

"Hey, Dr. Droid, can you hear me?"Ahsoka asked.

 _"Yes, what seems to be the problem?"_ the droid asked.

"Great."Ahsoka said. "I've got a sick Huttlet, you got a remedy?"

The huttlet was lying on a tray and started coughing.

 _"Oh, yes I see."_ the droid said. _"You must dispense one of these medical boosters into the infant's mouth, if you have any problems, please call an actual doctor to assist you."_

Then the droid disappeared.

"I hope this works."Ahsoka said as she took the small tablet.

She then picked up the huttlet.

"Okay, sweetums."Ahsoka said. "I've got some yum-yum for you, you'll take this and like it!"

The huttlet took the tablet and burped.

"There you go."Ahsoka said. "Good boy."

* * *

Back on Teth, Obi-Wan, Nadia, Rex and the clones continued fighting the separatists droids.

"These droids doesn't know, when to give up!"Nadia growled as she slashed another droid.

"Captain, we understand General Skywalker escaped."Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, sir."Rex saiid. "On some beat-up old space freighter, I'll be surprised if he even makes it to Tatooine in that junker."

"If anybody can fly a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, he can."Obi-Wan said.

"That's impressive."Nadia stated.

* * *

Back on the freighter...

"The medicine, it's working!"Ahsoka said looking at the almost healthy huttlet. "His fever broke, I think he's gonna live to stink another day."

"Great."Anakin said. "Keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you'd hoped, was it?"

"Master, if you have taught me one thing, it's that nothing is easy when you are around."Ahsoka said. "You think Rex, Master Obi-Wan and Nadia made it out okay?"

"If I know my old master, he has things well in hand and the little kitty can take down those droids with her bare hands."Anakin said.

Ahsoka chuckled at what Anakin just called Nadia.

"Now help me with this."Anakin said. "I want the primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine."

"You grew up on Tatooine, right?"Ahsoka asked. "So, for you, this trip is like going home."

"Yeah."Anakin said coldly. "Home."

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

Ventress has contacted Count Dooku on a hologram.

 _"The Republic had too many clone troopers, my lord."_ Asajj said. _"By the time we were able to find Jabba's son, Skywalker had already killed him."_

The people in the castle gasped in horror.

Jabba growled in anger.

"Most unfortunate."Dooku said. 2This is a very unexpected turn of events, I take it you at least defeated the Jedi?"

 _"No, Master The Jedi escaped and are headed to Tatooine."_ Asajj said.

"I'm sure you did the best you could, we will discuss your failure later."Dooku said.

"Yes, my master."Asajj said and ended the call.

Jabba spoke.

"Glorious Jabba demands to know why the Jedi would dare come to Tatooine."the translator droid said.

"To kill you, Jabba."Dooku said.

The guests gasped in horror.

"The Jedi plot is quite clear now."Dooku said. "They only promised to rescue your son to win your trust, now Skywalker is coming here to finish his true mission to wipe out the entire Hutt clan."

Jabba spoke in anger.

"If it pleases you, mighty Jabba this time I will deal with Skywalker personally."Dooku said as two droids appeared behind him.

* * *

Back in the freighter...

"I was hoping I'd never have to lay eyes on this dust ball again."Anakin muttered.

"Okay."Ahsoka said. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."Anakin said simply and changed the subject. "How's Stinky holding up?"

The huttlet was asleep.

"He seems to be feeling much better."Ahsoka said. "His fever is gone, even you have to admit he's cute when he's asleep."

"I admit I like him better when he's quiet, but only a little."Anakin said.

Artoo beeped at Anakin.

"No, R2."Anakin said. "I want the cannon operational first, leave the rear deflector shields for later."

"No rear shields, Master?"Ahsoka asked. "That's awful risky."

"A strong attack eliminates the need for defense, Snips."Anakin said.

Then an alarm came on.

"Attack ships closing!"Ahsoka shouted.

Two separatists fighters were attacking the freighter.

"Somebody doesn't want Stinky to get home in one piece."Anakin said.

Then the fighters blasted the ship causing it to be damage.

"Wow! Quite a welcome home party!"Ahsoka stated.

Artoo beeped.

"Set the approach vector and make ready to land."Anakin ordered. "Ahsoka, activate the guns!"

Ahsoka pressed a button, but nothing happened.

"All the guns are locked in the forward position."Ahsoka said. "It's too bad you decided not to repair the rear deflector shields."

"Not now, Ahsoka!"Anakin stated. "R2, see if you can unlock those guns!"

Artoo beeped at him.

"Sometimes a good defense is the best offense."Ahsoka said.

"Why don't you go secure your little Huttlet friend?"Anakin demanded.

"None of us are secure with you flying!"Ahsoka said.

The separatists ship continued firing at them.

"Hang on, back there!"Anakin said as he pulled the ship up.

This caused the huttlet to go on Ahsoka's arms and started crying.

"Great! You woke the baby!"Ahsoka said.

"I'm a little busy here!"Anakin said as fired at one of the separtists fighter. "Got one of them!"

"What about the other one?"Ahsoka asked.

"One thing at a time!"Anakin said.

Then the second separatist fighter destroyed the beneath piece of the ship.

"I think we needed those rear shields after all."Anakin said.

"I told you so!"Ahsoka said as she, the huttlet and Artoo were pushed down.

"R2, turn those guns around!"Anakin shouted.

Artoo beeped as Ahsoka pushed him to the button that controlled the guns.

"Get him, R2!"Anakin ordered.

Artoo then used the guns to destroy the separatist fighter.

"Good shot, buddy!"Anakin said. "You've been holding out on me."

Artoo beeped at him.

"Ahsoka, strap in."Anakin said.

"You've got that "we're in trouble" look."Ahsoka said as she sat down on her seat.

"There's a look?"Anakin asked.

"You can't miss it."Ahsoka said smiling.

"Very funny, Snips."Anakin said and then contacted Obi-Wan and Nadia. "Obi-Wan, Nadia, come in! Do you two copy?"

Then the holograms of Obi-Wan and Nadia appeared.

 _"Kenobi and young Nadia, here Anakin, have you reached Tatooine yet?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"Almost, but we ran into some old..."Anakin stated.

 _"Anakin, did you get shot down again?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

 _"Well this is surprising."_ Nadia said.

"This ship is too slow."Anakin said. "I haven't had time to modify it yet."

 _"I'm still cleaning up your other mess, but we'll get there."_ Obi-Wan said.

Then the holograms disappeared.

"So much for reinforcements."Anakin muttered.

The freighter started going down to Tatooine.

"Hang on, this landing could get a little rough."Anakin said as alarms started beeping in the ship.

"Crashes are rough."Ahsoka said. "Landings are not."

"Then it's a crash landing."Anakin stated.

Then the fighter crushed to the sand of Tatooine.

* * *

Back in Tatooine..

"Mighty Jabba, my battle droids have shot down Skywalker's ship."Dooku said.

Jabba talked angrily.

"Jabba will send out his bounty hunters to see that he is dead."the translator droid said.

"Allow me."Dooku said. "I have much more experience dealing with Jedi."

* * *

On Coruscant...

Chancellor Palpatine and Yoda were watching the holograms of Obi-Wan and Nadia.

 _"Anakin has reached Tatooine with the Huttlet, Master, but he's still in grave danger."_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"Separatist troops are desperate to intercept him."_ Nadia said bitterly.

 _"I think this whole plot was engineered by Dooku to convince Jabba we kidnapped his son."_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"If believe this, the Hutts do, ended will our chance of a treaty with them be."_ Yoda said. _"Join Dooku and the Separatists, Jabba will, yes."_

"That would be a disaster." Palpatine said. "We must have this alliance with the Hutts if we are to win the war in the Outer Rim."

"In Skywalker is the Republic's only hope." Yoda said. "Return Jabba's son, he must."

 _"Anakin's experience with the Hutts should help._ " Obi-Wan said.

 _"He'll come through."_ Nadia said.

Then the holograms went off.

Then Senator Amidala came into the room.

"Please, excuse me, Master Yoda."Palpatine said. "I must return to the grand adventure of politics."

"Greetings, Senator Amidala."Yoda said.

Yoda and Padme bowed at each other.

"Master Yoda. So good to see you."Padme said.

"Good, it is, to see you, Senator."Palpatine said. "Padme, we were to discuss..."

"The new security measures you put into effect on Naboo."Padme said. "My security chief tells me there are several new battles in the Outer Rim."

"Including a small skirmish with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin."Palpatine said.

"Anakin?"Padme asked in worry. "Is he in danger?"

"I'm afraid the Jedi's efforts to strike a secret treaty with the Hutts."Palpatine said. "...have gone terribly wrong, Jabba believes Anakin has abducted his infant son."

"A Jedi would never do such a thing!"Padme said. "Perhaps I can get that treaty signed, I will go to the Hutts and convince them of Anakin's innocence as a representative of the Senate, of course".

"That is very courageous of you, Senator, but far too dangerous."Palpatine said. "Besides, we've attempted to contact Jabba, he won't accept communication from us."

"Jabba the Hutt has an uncle in the old downtown area here on Coruscant."Padme said. "Perhaps I can reason with him and reopen negotiations."

"Please, my dear, I beg you, reconsider this."Palpatine said.

"Don't worry, Chancellor, I've dealt with far worse than the Hutts."Padme said.

"Do take care, Senator..."Palpatine said as Padme left the room.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "...the Hutts are vile gangsters."

* * *

On Tatooine...

The ramp of the freighter lifted down.

"Welcome home, Stinky."Ahsoka said holding the huttlet.

"Jabba's palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea."Anakin said as Ahsoka put the huttlet on his backpack. "We'd better hurry if we're gonna make it by morning."

Anakin landed on the sand.

"I'm coming."Ahsoka said as she jumped out of the ship.

Artoo beeped at them.

"Oh, Artooie, it's just endless tracts of gritty, abrasive sand."Ahsoka said. "I'll clean your servos later, come on."

Then the three started walking to Jabba's palace.

As they walked away the Jawas came to the freighter.

* * *

In a night club on Coruscant...

Padme came into the club in disguise.

"Your majesty, you have an important visitor."a droid said.

"Greetings, Ziro."Padme said. "I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress."

"A senator? In this neighborhood?"Ziro said as he smoked in his pipe.

"I know that you are the uncle of Jabba the Hutt of Tatooine, I come to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? Hmm?"Ziro asked.

"There has been a grave misunderstanding between Jabba and the Order of the Jedi."Padme said.

"How may I serve you, Senator?"Ziro asked.

"I was hoping you and I could resolve this dispute and broker a treaty between the Republic and the great clan of the Hutts."

"A treaty? A treaty?"Ziro asked in disbelief. "A treaty is impossible, my nephew Jabba's son has been kidnapped by your Republic Jedi scum."

"But, sir, there's been a misunderstanding."Padme said.

"There is no misunderstanding."Ziro said. "It is the Jedi who have rescued his son."

"If you can put me in touch with Jabba..."Padme said. "I am confident, I can convince him of the truth."

"No! No more discussions."Ziro growled. "Escort her out!"

"Please, Ziro! Your nephew Jabba is in danger."Padme said. "You're being deceived."

"I said throw her out."Ziro said.

"Don't touch me."Padme said as a droid dragged her away.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

The two jedi and the droid continued walking in the desert of Tatooine.

"Master Yoda has a saying 'Old sins cast long shadows.'"Ahsoka said. "Do you know what he means by that?"

"He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it."Anakin said. "But you forget it was Master Skywalker who said..."I don't want to talk about my past."

"Okay, fine."Ahsoka said. "There is so much more we can talk about out here like the sand."

"The desert is merciless."Anakin said coldly. "It takes everything from you."

"That's a happy thought."Ahsoka said. "It won't take us, Master, right, Artooie?"

Artoo beeped in agreement.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

Padme was sent to the elevator with a droid, but she quickly knocked him out in order to spy on Ziro, who was talking to Count Dooku.

"Your plot is coming apart, Count Dooku, a senator from the Republic was here."Ziro said. "What if she found out I helped you kidnap Jabba's son?"

 _"Don't worry, I have convinced Jabba that the Jedi have murdered his son."_ Dooku said. _"...and are on their way to kill him."_

"Jabba will slay the Jedi on sight!"Ziro said evilly.

 _"Then the mighty Jedi Order will be forced to bring Jabba to justice and you, my friend, will be left to take control of all the Hutt clans."_ Dooku said.

"Then the plot against my nephew Jabba has succeeded."Ziro said. "But what about this meddling senator?"

 _"If she continues her investigation have her meet with an accident with extreme prejudice."_ Dooku said. "I will have someone in the Senate cover it up."

Padme secretly tried to escape, but got caught by the droid.

"Count Dooku."Padme growled. "So, the poisonous traitor rears his ugly head once again."

 _"I'm equally delighted to remake your acquaintance, Senator Amidala, isn't it?"_ Dooku asked.

"I was just leaving."Padme said, but a droid stopped her.

 _"I'm sorry, that cannot be permitted now Ziro, this particular senator is extremely valuable to my Separatist allies."_ Dooku said. _"They will pay a handsome price for her."_

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."Ziro said smirking. "Take her to the dungeon!"

"You will regret this, Ziro!"Padme growled as she was dragged away.

"No, I think I will become rich with this!"Ziro said and laughed. "Thank you, Count Dooku, this has been a most profitable alliance."

 _"I will contact you when the Huttlet has been disposed of your high exalted master of the Hutts."_ Dooku said and ended the conversation.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

The trio continued walking as the sunset began to come down.

"We're not alone."Ahsoka said.

"I sense it, too."Anakin said narrowing his eyes. "It's the dark side of the Force."

The huttlet went beneath Anakin's backpack.

"Whatever it is, it's coming for the Hutt."Anakin said. "Time to split up."

"We'll face it together, Master."Ahsoka said.

"Not this time, Snips."Anakin said. "I have a far more important mission for you."

"More important than keeping you alive?"Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Ahsoka, I need you to trust me on this one."Anakin said.

* * *

Back on the nightclub of Coruscant, Padme was thrown into the dungeon.

Then her comlink started beeping.

"What's that?" a battle droid asked.

"Don't touch that! Whatever you do, keep away from it."Padme said. "Please, I beg you, don't turn that on."

"Could be dangerous, I better check it out."the battle droid said and answered the comlink that revealed a hologram of Threepio.

 _"At last, you answered!"_ Threepio said. _"You're not Mistress Padme!"_

"I'm being held by Ziro the Hutt!"Padme shouted.

 _"You're in trouble! I knew it!"_ Threepio said and then the droid destroyed the comlink.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

It was now night time.

Anakin walked in the desert with the huttlet on his back only to meet face to face with Dooku.

The Jedi actiavted his lightsaber.

"Surrender the Huttlet or die, Skywalker."Dooku said.

The Sith then used force lighting only for Anakin to block it with his lightsaber.

He then activated his lightsaber.

"Your training has come a long way, boy."Dooku said.

The two continued dueling with their lightsabers.

"Now I remember."Dooku said. "This was your home planet, wasn't it, I sense your strong feelings, feelings of pain, loss."

Anakin used the force to create a sand storm around the evil count, but Dooku threw him down and slashed his packpack.

"You've failed, Jedi."Dooku said. "I have just killed Jabba's son."

"You've fallen for my little trick, Count."Anakin said and revealed what was inside his packpack. "It's nothing but rocks."

"The Huttlet is with my Padawan, safely at Jabba's palace."Anakin said smirking.

"I expected such treachery from a Jedi."Dooku said. "I assure you my web is strong enough to catch your insignificant little Padawan."

"She's more skillful than you think."Anakin said.

"You deceive yourself!"Dooku growled.

Then the two started fighting again.

* * *

Ahsoka and Artoo were very close to Jabba's palace.

The torguta felt a disturbance in the force and activated her lightsaber.

Three separatists droid appeared in front of them from the sand.

* * *

Anakin and Dooku continued fighting.

"Look, I have a message from your Padawan."Dooku said showing Anakin a hologram of Ahsoka fighting the droids.

Anakin kicked Dooku in the face causing him to drop the comlink.

"After my droids kill Jabba's son, they will deliver your Padawan to him for punishment for the Huttlet's murder."Dooku said. "I can't imagine he will be merciful."

Anakin went on the count's speeder and went off.

Dooku let out an evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Artoo got thrown by one of the separatist guard droids on the sand.

"Three against two?"Ahsoka shouted. "Stinky, you watch my back!"

Ahsoka slipped into the deep part of the sand causing the huttlet to cry.

"I thought you liked to play in the sand."Ahsoka muttered.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

A republic ship landed next to the nightclub and a hooded young boy figure came out of it followed by Threepio.

"This part of town is definitely not my kind of town."Threepio said.

"Come on Threepio."the boy said. "We need to go and get Padme!"

He then ran to the entrance.

* * *

Inside...

"You tried to call for help, Senator."Ziro said. "I believe you are too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Killing a Galactic Senator, here on Coruscant?"Padme asked in shock. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I have powerful friends in the Senate."Ziro said.

"I'm not afraid of... Huh?"Ziro said.

Then someone blasted one of Ziro's droid.

"Is anybody home?"Threepio asked.

"Threepio?"Padme asked.

Then the hooded figure and bunch of clones came into the room.

The clones started firing on the droids.

The hooded figure removed his hood as he activated his blue lightsaber to break Padme's cuffs and handed a blaster to her.

The firgure was a fourteen year old boy with brown hair that had small streaks of white on the front and light brown eyes.

He wore grey clothing with black boots.

The boy was Ferus Olin.

"Thanks Ferus."Padme said as she used her blaster.

"No prob, big sister."Ferus stated as he slashed a few droids.

"Run for it!"Ziro shouted.

"Stop, Ziro! Stop right where you are!"Padme warned.

Padme, Ferus and the clones surrounded the hutt.

"Mistress Padme, are you all right?"Threepio asked. "Was I too late?"

"No, Threepio."Padme said with a warm smile. "Your timing couldn't be perfect."

"Oh, thank the maker, I'm so relieved."Threepio said.

Ferus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Should we arrest the Hutt, Senator?"a clone asked.

"I had no choice."Ziro said. "Dooku said he'd kill me if I didn't help him kidnap Jabba's son, you have to believe me, I love that Huttlet!"

"Oh, I believe you."Padme said.

"But we'll see, what the senate will say about this."Ferus stated with a small smirk.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

Ahsoka took down one of the droids and spotted Anakin on the speeder.

"Master! Over here! Master!"Ahsoka shouted.

But Anakin didn't hear her and drove off.

"He never listens."Ahsoka said in annoyance as she fought the two droids.

Anakin arrived in Jabba's palace and activated his lightsaber in front of the hutt.

"Okay, stick-tinnies, you're going back to Dooku in pieces."Anakin demanded.

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."the translator droid said. "As Count Dooku said your son is not with him."

"What? Your son's not here?"Anakin said angrily. "Where's Ahsoka? What have you done with my Padawan?"

"You came here to kill Jabba."the translator droid said.

"Mighty Jabba, I came here to negotiate."Anakin said.

* * *

Outside...

Ahsoka fought the last droid and took it down.

"Being a Padawan is harder than I thought."Ahsoka said sadly. "Let's get you home."

* * *

In the palace...

Jabba spoke angrily at Anakin.

"You came here to die."the translator droid said.

The smugglers aimed their blasters at Anakin.

"Stop!"Ahsoka shouted in the entrance, while holding Jabba's son.

Ahsoka gave Jabba's his huttlet, who happily took it.

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at them.

Then Jabba growled at the two.

"You are to be executed immediately."the translator droid said.

"What?"Anakin and Ahsoka said in shock.

The guards got their blasters ready and the two jedi took out their lightsabers.

"Does this always happen to you?"Ahsoka asked.

"Everywhere I go."Anakin replied.

Then Jabba's comlink started glowing and beeping.

"Your Uncle Ziro is contacting us."the translator droid said.

The droid pressed the button and a hologram of Padme appeared.

 _"Greetings honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime."_ Padme informed him.

Jabba angrily confronted him, whilst Ziro stuttered to defend himself.

 _"It was Count Dooku!"_ Ziro blurted.

It seemed only to make Jabba angrier.

The image went away and Padme returned.

"Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family most severely." the protocol droid informed them all.

 _"Perhaps now you will allow the republic to use your trade routes, and hostilities can come to an end."_ Padme said softly.

Jabba laughed before he spoke, and the protocol droid answered for him. "Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order."

 _"You will not regret this Jabba."_ Padme informed him.

Anakin and Ahsoka deactivated their lightsabers.

"The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories." the protocol droid further translated.

"Senator." Anakin suddenly cut in. "You have my undying…gratitude."

"No Master Skywalker, it is I and the Republic who owes you thanks." Padme responded.

With that, the transmission ended.

"Jabba would be most appreciative if you brought Dooku to justice for his crimes against the hutts." the protocol droid said.

"You can count on it Jabba." Anakin said a little darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dooku's escape pod...

"It is unfortunate, Master."Dooku said. "The Jedi armies will now have their supply routes to the Outer Rim, our fight has become far more difficult."

 _"Allow the Jedi their small victory, my friend...for the engines of this war turn in our favor."_ Sidious said.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

Obi-Wan and Nadia greeted Anakin and Ahsoka after landing their gunship with Master Yoda.

All five of them turned to look at Jabba and his reunited son.

 _"I really can't wait for our next adventures..."_ Nadia thought as she smiled brightly.

* * *

 **Finally finished the movie:)**

 **Next is Season 1.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	5. Season 1: Destroy Malevolence

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 4: Destroy Malevolence**

 _Grievous in retreat!_

 _Before the battleship Malevolence could destroy an Outer Rim clone medical base._

 _A Republic strike force, under the command of Jedi Anakin Skywalker, crippled the warship, disabling its dreaded ion cannon._

 _All the Jedi relentlessly persue the Malevolence._

Three Star Destroyers were firing on a damaged separatists ship.

In one of the Star Destroyers, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Nadia and an admiral watched the on going battle.

"Looks like Grievous and his ship isn't getting taken down that easy."Nadia stated folding her arms.

"Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?"Obi-Wan asked.

"She's lost a primary shield and stabilizes."the commander said. "But the ship is so massive, it can take all the fire our cannons can give it."

"We must summon reinforcements."Plo Koon said.

"That's why were here, Master Plo."Anakin said as he and Ahsoka entered the room.

"Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master."Anakin said. "She's busy with a fleet of separatists reinforcements nearby, she won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away."

"Then we'll have to make due with what we have."Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka and Nadia checked on the controls as the Star Destroyers continued firing at Grievous's ship.

"Admiral, status report."Obi-Wan said.

"They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace."the Admiral said. "Their hyperdrive must be damaged."

"This is our chance."Obi-Wan said. "All ships, target the bridge, maximum firepower."

* * *

Back on Grievous ship...

"It has not sustained extensive damage."Grievous said.

 _"General, I have arranged a trap which will give you an advantage over the jedi."_ Dooku said.

"I assure you, that is unnecessary."Grievous said.

 _"Do not compound your failure this day by allowing our prize warship to fall."_ Dooku said.

"My lord, they will never capture me or this ship."Grievous said.

 _"Heading towards you is a very important galactic senator."_ Dooku said. _"With her as your hostage, they will call off their attack."_

"As you wish, my lord."Grievous said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A small Naboo ship was flying in hyperspace.

Inside it was Padme, Ferus and Threepio.

"My lady, are you sure the information from chancellor Palpatine is reliable?"Threepio asked.

"Yes, it was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the banking clan himself."Padme said. "If they leave the separatist alliance, it will go a long way to shortening this war."

"I hope your right, big sister."Ferus said.

Then a alarm beeping went on.

"We're approaching the system now."Padme said.

Once the Naboo ship jumped out of hyperspace and in front of Grievous's burning battle ship.

"My goodness! This isn't right!"Threepio said.

"That's a droid warship."Ferus said. "We're in the middle of a battle!"

* * *

Back in Grievous's Ship...

"Sir, we're scanning a small ship off our bow."a battle droid said.

"Good."Grievous said. "Our hostage has arrived."

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

"Master, we're picking up a signal near the enemy vessel."Ahsoka said.

"Something just came out of hyperspace."Nadia said.

"Enemy reinforcements?"Anakin asked.

"No."Ahsoka said. "It looks like a Naboo ship."

"Gunners, stand down."Obi-Wan ordered and looked at Anakin. "What in blazes are they doing out here?"

"Ahsoka, Nadia, contact that ship."Anakin said.

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself."Nadia stated as she and Ahsoka pressed a few buttons.

Then holograms of Ferus and Padme appeared.

 _"This is senator Amidala and padawan Olins."_ Padme said.

"Padme? Ferus? What are you two doing out here?"Anakin asked.

 _"We were sent on a special mission."_ Padme said.

 _"The senate was told the banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty."_ Ferus said.

"Get out of there as fast as you both can."Anakin said.

* * *

Suddenly the Naboo Ship got hit by a tractor beam.

"Have we been hit?"Threepio asked.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that."Padme said.

* * *

Back on the Star Destroyer...

"Padme, Ferus, what's happening?"Anakin asked.

 _"We're being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam."_ Ferus stated.

 _"We will not be made a separatist bargaining chip."_ Padme said. _"Continue your attack, you must destroy this monstrous ship!"_

Then the holograms disappeared.

"Admiral, order our ships to stop firing."Anakin ordered.

The admiral nodded and walked away,

"I hope Ferus will be okay."Nadia said quietly and looked at Ahsoka.

"Don't worry, Dia."Ahsoka said. "He'll always will be."

* * *

Back on Grievous's Ship...

"It does not look safe out there, my lady, master Olins."Threepio said.

"I see now this whole thing was a trap and I'm afraid I walked right into it."Padme said.

"Hey, no one's perfect."Ferus stated with a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sir, the Republic cruisers have halted their attack."the battle droid said.

"Jedi are so predictable."Grievous said. "Get the repair team up here, continue working on the hyperdrive, I'm going down to the main hangar."

Grievous and a few battle droids went to the area, where a bunch of crates were being transported in a railway.

"This ship must be returned to Count Dooku intact."Grievous said as he went on a train. "There is no room for failure."

* * *

On the Naboo Ship...

"Come on, I've overloaded the power system."Padme said as she pressed a few buttons.

"I'm right behind you, Pad."Ferus said as the two walked off.

"We're doomed."Threppio said as he followed the two.

* * *

Back on the Star Destroyer...

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Somebody has to save her skin."Anakin said.

"I thought you might say that."Obi-Wan said.

"Wait up, master."Nadia said running to Obi-Wan. "I'm coming too."

Then the three walked off as Plo Koon and Ahsoka watched them.

"I'm afraid Padawan Aomori is taking a terrible risk."Plo Koon said.

"You get used to it."Ahsoka said smirking.

* * *

Back on Grievous's ship...

"Come on, 3PO, hurry."Ferus said as he and Padme went out of the Naboo ship.

"Hurrying, sir."Threepio said. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

* * *

Grievous got the train and came to the rail jet.

"You two, come with me."Grievous said to the two battle droids.

The three went into the Naboo ship.

Padme, Ferus and Threepio watched as they went inside.

Grievous notice the ship's signal started alarming.

"Looks like the engines are set to destroy themselves."the battle droid said.

"Get out of my way!"Grievous growled as he went out.

The Naboo ship exploded as Padme, Ferus and Threepio went away.

"Sound the alarm!"Grievous ordered. "We have stowaways on board."

* * *

Back on the Star Destroyer...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia were in a shuttle with Artoo.

"I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the senator and Ferus."Obi-Wan said.

"As a matter of fact, I have."Anakin said.

"But do we have a plan "B?"Obi-Wan asked as he sat next to him. "Every operation needs a backup, Anakin."

"I don't have a backup yet, but I do have a plan for getting on that ship."Anakin said.

"Really?"Nadia asked as she took her seat.

"The enemy sensors are obviously damaged, so we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock."Anakin said.

"That's your plan?"Obi-Wan asked. "Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?"

"I much prefer more action."Nadia stated and Artoo beeped at her.

"Basically."Anakin said with a smirk.

"Brilliant."Obi-Wan said. "Let's get going."

Then the shuttle flew off to Grievous's ship.

* * *

Back in Grievous's Ship...

Padme, Ferus and Threepio were walking in the corridors.

The Naboo senator went to a comm panel on the wall and started pressing its buttons.

Ferus had his lightsaber out and was looking out for Grievous or any battle droids.

"Pardon me, but might I suggest we keep moving? I think I hear battle droids approaching."Threepio said.

"But we also need to contact the fleet."Padme said. "If I can just get this comm panel working."

"Pad, you better hurry."Ferus said standing in a fighting position. "Grievous and his lamo droids are coming."

Grievous and a few battle droids came and saw the comm panel, but didn't see Padme, Ferus and Threepio, who were hiding behind the wall.

"General?"a battle droid said.

"What?"Grievous growled.

"The damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought."the battle droid said. "We should be able to get under way again shortly."

"I must inform Count Dooku."Grievous said. "Stay here, continue the search, find the stowaway and bring them to me."

"Roger, roger."the battle droid said.

Then Grievous and the battle droids went their separate ways.

* * *

Back in the shuttle...

"If they spot us, we'll be pulverized."Nadia admitted.

"They're too busy repairing the ship."Anakin said. "They don't have time to notice us."

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong points, Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"Everything I know I learned from you, Master."Anakin said.

"If only that were true."Obi-Wan said and Nadia giggled.

Then Anakin landed the ship in a emergency airlock.

"Anakin, you're crazy."Obi-Wan said. "Spinning is not flying."

Anakin smirked. "But it's a good trick."

"We do not want to be spotted."Nadia stated.

Then the door opened and revealed three battle droids.

"I knew it! It's them!"a battle droid said.

Nadia and the two men activated their lightsabers and destroyed the droids.

"You stay here, R2."Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped at him.

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

 _"Another bold strategy by Skywalker, I presume._ "Master Luminara said.

"That's my master."Ahsoka said.

"Once they make it off that ship, we'll need reinforcements to finish off the enemy."Plo Koon said.

 _"I am on my way, Master Plo."_ Luminara said.

Then the hologram disappeared.

"We're receiving a transmission from inside the Malevolence."a commander said. "I believe it's the senator."

* * *

Back in Grievous's ship...

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Nadia were running in the hallways.

Then Ahsoka contacted Anakin in his comlink.

"Yes."Anakin said.

 _"Master, we've found the senator."_ Ahsoka said. _"I'm patching her through."_

"Padme? Ferus?"Anakin answered.

* * *

On the Lower Level...

"Anakin."Padme said.

 _"Are you both all right? Where are you two?"_ Anakin asked.

"On the lower levels."Padme said. "We're fine, but I don't know for how long."

"Droids are everywhere."Ferus said holding his lightsaber tightly, when they heard droids approaching.

* * *

Back in the top level..

"Obi-Wan, Nadia and I are on board too."Anakin said.

"What? What are you doing here?"Padme asked.

"We came to get you off this ship."Anakin said and then contacted Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?"

 _"According to our scans, there seems to be a larger open area in the center of the ship."_ Ahsoka said. _"It should be halfway between the three of you."_

"We're on our way."Anakin said. "Did you hear that, Padme?"

* * *

"I'll be there."Padme said and then ended the call.

Padme and Ferus started running off as Threepio followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"General, we just detected an unauthorized communication coming from within the ship."a battle droid said.

"What did it say?"Grievous growled.

"Well-We don't know."the battle droid said nervously. "We didn't catch it in time."

"Monitor all internal communications."Grievous growled. "I want that senator on this bridge."

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Nadia walked to the area, where the railway trains were.

"I don't see them, Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"They're here, master."Anakin said. "I sense it."

"I just hope, they're okay."Nadia said.

* * *

Padme, Ferus and Threepio were on the other side of the railway.

"This is where we're supposed to meet them."Ferus said.

"He's probably late again."Padme said.

"But we do have company of another sort."Threepio said looking at three battle droids.

"Blast them!"the battle droid said as they started firing at the trio.

Ferus used his lightsaber to slash them, while Padme used her blaster.

* * *

Nadia spotted Padme, Ferus and Threepio.

"There, they are!"

The two men and Nadia activated their lightsabers as they did a big leap to jump on a railway train.

"Look, Jedi."a battle droid said. "Fire!"

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia used their lightsabers to delfect the droids's blasts and destroying them.

"I love this game."Nadia said smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Padme, Ferus and Threepio were escaping the battle droids.

"Our ride is here."Ferus stated.

"Jump!"Padme shouted as she blasted on the droids.

"Who, me?"Threepio asked.

"Yes, you!"Ferus replied as he used the force to throw Threepio on a box of a raliway train as Padme and him landed on the train.

"Padme!"Anakin shouted.

"Ferus!"Nadia shouted.

Anakin used the force to do a big leap to get to the train that was next to the one, Padme and Ferus were.

"Whoa..."Nadia said in surprise.

Ferus did a big leap to go next to Anakin.

Then a battle droid destroyed the bridge that Padme was in.

"The bridge is out."Padme said.

"Jump to me."Anakin said.

"You have to trust us on this, sis!"Ferus shouted. "We'll use the force!"

Padme nodded and leaped off the train as Anakin and Ferus used the force to catch her.

"I've got you."Anakin said holding Padme in his arms.

"Nice catch!"Obi-Wan shouted at them.

"We'll fetch the droid."Nadia called out.

* * *

"The things you do to get me alone."Anakin said smirking.

"Stop talking."Padme whispered.

The two lovers closed their eyes to kiss.

Ferus was behind them and took out his tongue out in disgust at the sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Nadia jumped off another train and used the force to get Threepio, but the droid got caught in another train and disappeared.

"Blast! That's not good."Nadia muttered.

Obi-Wan contacted Anakin

"Anakin, we got separated from your droid."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"Threepio!"Padme said in realization.

"I'll take care of it."Anakin replied at his former master.

He felt a little disappointment that his little moment with his wife was ruined.

He looks at his wife and 'brother-in-law'.

"We'll meet you two back at the Twilight."Anakin said.

"No, we can't leave yet."Padme said.

"We overheard Grievous."Ferus said. "Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Nadia were on another train.

"Me and Nadia were already headed in that direction."Obi-Wan said.

"So we'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."Nadia stated in her comlink.

* * *

Unknown to them, Grievous was listening to their conversation.

"We'll see about that, Jedi."Grievous laughed and looked at the battle droids. "Come with me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'm getting you two out of here."Anakin said and then contacted Artoo. "R2, I need you to help me find 3PO, his on the rail jet."

Artoo beeped in annoyance.

"I know."Anakin said. "I know, he does, look, just find him for me and I'll be there soon."

Artoo beeped at him and ended the call.

Looks of worry appeared in Padme and Ferus's faces.

* * *

Artoo used his little hand to stop the trains from moving.

Which also caused Threepio to land on a bunch of crates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Nadia were running on a bridge.

There they saw two battle droids on the controllers.

Just before they could approached them, a yellow light shun on them and they got surround by battle droids and destroyers on each side.

Then Grievous landed in front of them.

"Hello, there."Obi-Wan said.

"Nice for you to visit."Nadia mocked.

"General Kenobi, did you and your bratty padawan really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"Grievous threatened holding a blaster.

"Anything is possible."Obi-Wan stated. "You haven't exactly impressed me today."

"Yeah and your welcome committee could use a little work."Nadia insulted.

Grievous laughed. "Kill them."

The battle droids started blasting at the two jedi.

The master and padawan leaped up and activated their lightsabers.

Nadia used the force to sent a destroyer rolling straight to a bunch of battle droids and crushing them off the bridge.

Obi-Wan and Nadia hid behind the shield of a destroyer as Grievous blasted at them.

Together, Obi-Wan and Nadia used the force to sent the destroyer rolling straight to Grievous as they made their escape to the other side.

"That was impressive."a battle droid said and only to get destroyed by Grievous.

"Guard the hyperdrive!"Grievous ordered to the battle droids. "I will deal with these Jedi myself!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin, Padme and Ferus were running down the hallway.

Anakin and Ferus used their lightsabers to deflect the battle droids's blasts.

Then the trio went to a corner.

"Obi-Wan? Nadia? Come in, you two."Anakin said in his comlink.

Padme blasted at the droids, while Ferus deflect the blasts with his lightsaber.

 _"Anakin, I'm afraid Grievous is on to us."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, we noticed."Anakin said.

 _"We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight."_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"The fleet must engage the-"_ Nadia stated, but then the transmission went off.

"Obi-Wan? Nadia?"Anakin asked. "Come in."

"What's wrong?"Ferus asked.

"They're jamming us."Anakin said.

Then he and Ferus slashed the three battle droids with their lightsabers.

"That might buy us some time."Anakin said.

"I suppose you have a plan."Padme teased.

"Follow me."Anakin said with a smirk.

Ferus rolled his eyes and smirked as he followed them.

* * *

In a dark hallway...

Artoo found Threepio.

"R2-D2, my-you are a sight for short circuits."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped at him.

"Master Anakin sent you to find me?"Threepio asked. "What kept you then?"

* * *

Ferus and Anakin took out the battle droids that were in the main control room.

"Ever since I've known you, you've been playing with droids."Padme said.

"I used to put them together."Anakin said. "Now I only take them apart."

"So where do we start?"Ferus asked.

"First we need to get rid of these droids so they won't know we were here."Anakin said.  
I'm gonna hotwire the ship, give Grievous a little surprise.

"I guess I'll clean up the droids then."Padme said with a frown.

"Don't worry, big sister."Ferus said. "I'll help you."

Padme smiled as she ruffled her adopted brother's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer...

"Our ships are in attack position."Ahsoka said. "Any word from master Skywalker?"

"No, the droids are jamming our transmissions."Plo Koon said.

"We need to give him more time."Ahsoka said.

"I'm not sure we can."Plo Koon said.

* * *

Back in the Lower Level of Grievous's ship, Obi-Wan and Nadia jumped on the train.

There they started having a lightsaber duel with Grievous even as they ran down to the end of the train.

Nadia quickly slashed the train's controls as she and her master leaped off and went on another train.

Obi-Wan and Nadia gave Grievous's a salute as they went off.

"Good job, my dear."Obi-Wan said. "Good job."

"Thanks, master."Nadia said sweetly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"That ought to do it."Anakin said pressing a few buttons. "How's the housecleaning going?"

"Done."Ferus said as he threw a droid on a elevator into a room with the force. "Let's get out of here."

Then trio left the room as the battle droids came to activate the hyperdrive.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"R2, are you quite certain the ship is in this direction?"Threepio asked.

Artoo beeped at him.

"This way looks potentially dangerous."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped.

"I know the whole place is dangerous!"Threepio said. "I suggest we stay here and let master Anakin find us."

Then Anakin, Padme and Ferus showed up.

"Threepio."Anakin said. "Don't just stand there, let's get back to the ship."

"Power up the engines, R2."Ferus said.

Then Obi-Wan and Nadia showed up holding their lightsabers and running from the firing droids.

"Hold the ship!"Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin used the force to block the destroyers as Nadia closed the door and they went into the ship.

"I'll contact the fleet."Obi-Wan said.

"R2, release the docking clamp."Anakin said.

Artoo beeped at him as they dispatched from Grievous's ship.

Then Grievous and a few separatists ships showed up and started firing at them.

"Time for some clever tricks, Anakin."Ferus said with a smirk.

"That's what I was thinking."Anakin said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"All batteries, open fire!"Plo Koon ordered.

The the star destroyers started firing at the separatists fighter ships.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shuttle...

"You know, we have guns."Anakin said.

"You can shoot back any time."Obi-Wan argued. "I was just about to-"

"I got it."Padme said.

"She seems to know her way around."Obi-Wan said.

Padme started firing at the separatists ships.

* * *

A battle droid contacted Grievous...

"General, the hyperdrive has been completely repaired."a battle droid said. "Should we retreat to friendly space?"

"Engage the hyperdrive."Grievous ordered. "I'll meet you at our secret base in sector four."

 _"You heard the General."_ the battle droid said. " _Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace."_

* * *

Back in the Shuttle...

"Nice shot, senator."Nadia said.

"Beginner's luck."Padme said.

"That's my sister."Ferus said.

Artoo beeped.

"Pardon me, Sir, but R2's scan of the enemy's ship indicates their hyperdrive is activating."Threepio said.

"Don't worry about it."Anakin said.

"What?"Obi-Wan asked.

Then Grievous's separatist ship got destroyed, when it hit the moon.

Then Grievous escaped into hyperspace.

"YAY!"Nadia cheered. "We did it!"

She then wrapped her arms around Ferus's neck giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

Padme smiled at the sight.

Artoo let out a few happy beeps.

"I imagine you had something to do with that."Obi-Wan said with a smile

"All part of the plan, Master."Anakin said smirking.

Back in the Star Destroyer, the commanders cheered as Plo Koon and Ahsoka smiled at their friends victory.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	6. Cloak of Darkness

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 5: Cloak of Darkness**

 _Viceroy Gunray captured!_

 _Senator Padme Amidala has scored a victory against the Separatist alliance on the remote world of Rodia, securing the arrest of diabolical confederate leader Nute Gunray._  
 _The Jedi council has dispatched Master Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka and Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan Nadia to escort the Viceroy to Coruscant under heavy guard._

 _Once there, he will face trial for his many war crimes._

Ahsoka and Nadia were guarding Viceroy Gunray with a few clone soldiers.

"Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?"Luminara asked.

"Yes, General."the clone said. "We'll patch you through now."

The Clone pressed a button and a screen of Captain Argyus and Senate Commandos soldiers appeared.

"Jedi cruiser Tranquility, this is General Luminara Unduli requesting permission to land."Luminara said.

 _"You are clear, General."_ Captain Argyus replied. _"We await your prisoner's arrival."_

"Thank you, Captain Argyus."Luminara said. "I look forward to delivering him to you."

"I am a man of great wealth, and I can be very generous to my allies."Viceroy said.

"That is a very tempting offer, Viceroy."Commander Gree said as he took out prisoner cuffs. "In the meantime, I have a gift for you."

Ahsoka and Nadia went up to General Luminara.

"Finally."Ahsoka said. "It's been such a boring trip."

"Yeah."Nadia replied. "All of this waiting is tiring."

* * *

Afterwards in a Star Destroyer...

Luminara and the two girls were walking in the hallways followed by Commander Gree and Viceroy Gunray, who's hands were cuffed.

"This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice."Viceroy growled. "I demand my litigator."

"Keep moving."Commander Gree stated.

Luminara and the two girls were greeted by Captain Argyus and his men.

"Greetings, General."Argyus said. "We have the brig all ready for this traitor."

"Very good, Captain."Luminara said. "Commander Gree, let's get under way."

"Right away, sir."Commander Gree said and looked at Viceroy. "Let's move."

Commander Gree and the Senate Commandos took Viceroy away.

"Senate commandos?"Nadia asked. "How does a money-grubbing worm like Gunray rate all this security?"

"He doesn't look that dangerous."Ahsoka said.

"Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage, girls."Luminara said. "Even now, his allies may be conspiring against us."

Nadia narrowed her eyes at the Senate Commandos in suspicion.

* * *

Elsewhere in a Separatist Ship...

Count Dooku was talking with Darth Sidious.

 _"Gunray's capture could be a serious threat to us, my friend."_ Darth Sidious said. _"The Viceroy will not last long under Jedi interrogation."_

"I have already put a plan into action, My Lord."Dooku said. "My best agent, Asajj Ventress, will infiltrate the Jedi ship and either free Gunray or silence him."

 _"Ventress?"_ Darth Sidious hissed. _"You are putting a great deal of faith in an operative who has failed us in the past."_

"She is a gifted Assassin."Dooku said. "You have my word she will complete her mission to the letter."

 _"Very well."_ Darth Sidious said. _"You may proceed."_

Then the hologram disappeared as Asajj Ventress came into the control room.

"Master."Asajj said.

"There is no margin for error this time, child."Dooku said. "You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice."

"I am worthy, as you shall see."Asajj answered.

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

"How goes the interrogation?"Captain Argyus asked. "Has the Viceroy cracked?"

"Not yet."Commander Gree answered. "Neimoidians are a slippery lot, but the Jedi will wear him down."

In a prison cell, Luminara was talking with Viceroy and the two girls were with her.

"Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy."Luminara said. "I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Viceroy stated nervously.

"You hide a great many things: the names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases."Luminara said.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this."Viceroy said.

Nadia and Ahsoka were beginning to lose their tempers.

"If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?"Luminara asked.

"No one."Viceroy answered. "I know nothing."

Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers and pointed them at Viceroy.

"Liar! Liar! I'm tired of all this whing."Ahsoka hissed.

"Tell us what we want to know right now or so help me, we will gut you like a rokarian dirt fish!"Nadia growled.

Luminara brought the two girls away.

"Padawans, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use."Luminara said.

"We weren't serious."Ahsoka whispered.

"But the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough."Nadia stated.

"Perhaps I was too hasty."Viceroy said. "Let us negotiate."

Luminara and the two girls looked at each other.

Then the ship started to shake.

"Captain, status report."Commander Gree said in his comlink.

Separatists ships were attacking the Star Destroyer.

"Droid fighters incoming."the Captain said. "They've brought boarding ships."

The Star Destroyers started fighting at the Separatists fighter ships with their cannons.

"Green company, prepare to repel the enemy."Commander Gree said.

* * *

The Clone Troopers ran to the hall to get their guns.

Then Super battle droids came into the area and started firing at them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _"Green leader to Commander Gree, super battle droids have breached our hull."_ a clone trooper stated. _"They're headed for the detention level, we need reinforcements."_

Then the transmission went off.

"Commander, I'll need your assistance."Luminara said.

Ahsoka and Nadia followed her.

"Let's go."Ahsoka said.

"You two will stay here with Captain Argyus."Luminara said. "Guard the Viceroy."

"As you wish, Master."Nadia said with a bow.

Ahsoka and Nadia watched as Master Luminara and Commander Gree walked away leaving the two girls with Captain Argyus to guard Viceroy.

"It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all, padawans."Viceroy said. "Perhaps after my rescue-"

"Rescue?"Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk."Nadia stated with a threatening smile.

A nervous look appeared in the Viceroy's face.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Commander Gree, a squad of Green Company and Luminara started fighting with the battle droids.

* * *

In another part of the Ship...

Asajj was sneaking in the engine room of the ship.

* * *

Back in the hallway...

Master Luminara and Commander Gree finished taking down the battle droids.

"There."Commander Gree said. "Looks like the last of them, General."

"Yes, Commander, but I sense our troubles are not over."Luminara said as she deactivated her green lightsaber.

* * *

Back in the Detention Level...

Ahsoka, Nadia and two super commando soliders were guarding the prisoner.

"Sounds like your rescue didn't work out after all."Ahsoka said.

"I am ready to discuss our bargain again."Viceroy said.

"Padawan Tano, Padawan Aomori, may I have a word?"Captain Argyus said.

"Certainly, Captain."Nadia said and looked at Viceroy. "If we leave, you won't go anywhere, will you?"

"I've got the all-clear."Viceroy muttered.

"The enemy has been repelled."Captain Argyus stated.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has failed?"Ahsoka asked.

Then the two girls heard rattling from the top.

Asajj landed in and knocked out the two super commando soldiers.

Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy."Nadia stated.

"If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet and Kenobi's street rat."Asajj muttered.

"How nice of you."Ahsoka said.

"I'll tell you what."Nadia said with a smirk. "We'll give you merciful death."

Then the two girls started fighting the Sith Assassin.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Luminara scent a disturbance in the force.

"The Padawans."

"Come on."Commander Gree said to the clone troopers before following Luminara.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Nadia continued fighting with Asajj.

"Shoot her!"Nadia shouted at Captain Argyus and his men.

Captain Argyus and his men blasted at Ventress, only to get knocked out the Sith Assassin.

Ventress locked her lightsabers with the two girls.

"Skywalker and Kenobi are not here to save you both now."Asajj said.

"Good thing we don't need saving."Ahsoka stated.

"Because we can handle ourselves!"Nadia growled.

"Over here!"Viceroy said. "Open this door, and I'll buy you a planet."

Asajj ran to the prison cell as Ahsoka and Nadia followed after her.

Ahsoka and Nadia got thrown in Gunray's cell by Ventress.

"Yes, yes, such delicious irony."Viceroy said and smirked at the two girls. "How do you like your room now, younglings?"

Ahsoka and Nadia slash their lightsabers in the hologram cage.

Then Luminara came running in.

"Halt, assassin!"Luminara said holding her lightsaber.

Ventress activated her lightsabers as Luminara used the force to free Ahsoka and Nadia.

Luminara and the two girls started fighting with the Sith assassin.

Then Commander Cree and a group of clones showed up.

"Surrender."Luminara said.

Ventress deactivated her lightsabers.

Unfortunately, the assassin detonated the charges causing the ship to rock.

Luckily, Luminara's timely arrival prevented Ventress from rescuing Gunray.

Then Asajj flee down the elevator shaft.

"What are we waiting for?"Ahsoka asked as she got ready to go down the elevator.

But then Luminara grabbed her just as a broken elevator came by.

"Thanks."Ahsoka said.

"So now what?"Nadia asked.

"Everything's running haywire: doors, lifts."Captain Argyus stated. "Communication's down, propulsion's dead, she's crippled the entire ship."

"Our attacker has come for Gunray."Luminara said. "Stay here and guard him, I'll confront her myself."

"Master, all due respect, but Ventress is too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone."Nadia said.

"Let us help you."Ahsoka said.

"I am more than capable of dealing with a lone Assassin armed with undisciplined fighting skills."Luminara said.

"But-"Ahsoka and Nadia protested.

"Stay here and keep a clear head."Luminara ordered and then went down the elevator.

* * *

Luminara went to the level room, where Ventress went and saw a group of clone bodies on the floor.

She then activated her lightsaber and ran in the hallway.

* * *

Gunray was sent back to his prison cell as Ahsoka and Nadia along with Captain Argyus and Commander Gree watched him.

"Luminara Unduli may be a Jedi Master, but she has no idea what that bog witch is capable of, no idea."Nadia said as she folded her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luminara walked into the damaged engine room.

Then Ventress came down from the ceiling and started dueling with the Jedi Master.

The Sith Assassin broke a heat pipe with her lightsaber causing one of Luminara's eyes to get damaged.

* * *

"We can't let her face that lowlife alone."Ahsoka said.

"Wouldn't we have a better chance of stopping her if we helped?"Nadia asked.

"Sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right."Captain Argyus stated. "That's why we're superior to droids."

Ahsoka and Nadia looked at each other.

* * *

Back in the Engine room...

Asajj and Luminara stopped dueling each other.

"Do you think you'll still be able to call on the Force after I've separated your head from your body?"Ventress said.

"Even with my vision clouded, I recognize the fighting style of Count Dooku."Luminara stated. "Your version is unrefined, amateurish, sloppy."

A angry look grew on the Sith Assassin's face.

Then the two continued fighting.

* * *

Back in the Detention Level...

"We can't disobey a direct order and leave our post, can we?"Ahsoka said.

"I wouldn't."Commander Gree stated.

"This so confusing..."Nadia said.

"Don't worry."Captain Argyus said. "We've got this under control, Master Jedi, your friend won't be going anywhere."

"All I know is, I never risk my own skin if I don't have to."Gunray said.

Captain Argyus and the two girls glared at him.

"What?"Gunray asked.

"Watch him closely."Ahsoka said.

"You can trust us, Commander."Captain Argyus said.

Ahsoka and Nadia started running down the hallway.

"Call us if you two need help, ma'am."Commander Gree said.

"We promise."Nadia said with a smile before following Ahsoka.

* * *

Back in the damaged Engine Room...

Asajj and Luminara continued dueling each other.

They both then summoned the force only for both of them to get thrown away.

Then the two started fighting again.

The Sith Assassin kicked Luminara to the ground bellow.

She then used her lightsabers to slash down a few pipes to fall at the Jedi Master.

But Luminara used the force to slow down the fall only to get trapped by the pipes.

"Now you fall, as all Jedi must."Ventress said.

She then activated her lightsabers.

Just before she could finish of Luminara, Ahsoka and Nadia showed up.

Nadia used the force to throw the Sith Assassin to a hole as Ahsoka used her lightsaber to free Luminara.

"I know, I know."Ahsoka said. "You told us to stay."

"Well, as long as you both' here."Luminara said with a smile.

The two girls smiled back at her.

Ventress charged at the trio and started dueling with them.

But then she started jumping to the top.

Luminara and the two girls deactivated their lightsabers.

"We have to find her."Luminara said. "We can't let her get to Gunray."

The jedi master and the two girls used the force to help them jump to the top.

Ventress was secretly watching them and pressed a button in her bracelet.

* * *

Back in the Detention Level...

Captain Argyus's comlink started beeping.

"What's that, Captain?"a super commando solider asked.

"Nothing to worry about."Captain Argyus replied.

But then he used his blaster to take down his two men.

"What are you doing?"Commander Gree asked.

Captain Argyus started firing at him, but the clone quickly hid for cover.

Then Captain Argyus freed Gunray from his cell and held him captive.

"No, please don't."Guray said.

"Do shut up."Captain Argyus stated. "Count Dooku is paying me a fortune to deliver your slimyry carcass, so please, try to stay alive."

* * *

Back in the damaged Engine Room...

Luminara and the two girls had their lightsabers out and watched carefully, if Ventress was around.

Then the trio noticed a wall block moving.

Luminara removed it and saw the little engine droid.

Nadia helped it up and it went away.

Luminara and the two girls continued searching.

"Ahsoka, Nadia..."Luminara said.

"What happened to Padawan Tano and Padawan Aomori?"Ahsoka asked.

"That's what you usually called us."Nadia said with a smile.

"This Assassin, I've never faced an adversary like her."Luminara said quietly. "I should have listened to your advices."

"It's alright, master."Nadia said kindly.

"Master, we never meant to overstep my bounds, but..."Ahsoka stated.

Then Commander Gree contacted Luminara.

 _"General Unduli, we've been betrayed."_ Commander Gree said. _"Argyus has freed Gunray."_

"I've been a fool."Luminara said.

"Let's get back there."Ahsoka said.

The three jedi started running to the exit.

But Nadia froze, when she sensed a disturbance and quickly slashed the pipe that was thrown at them from Ventress.

The Sith Assassin came down in front of them and activated her red lightsabers.

"We'll take her together."Nadia said.

Asajj let out a battle cry as she charged at them.

Then the three started dueling with the Sith Assassin.

Ventress let out a evil laugh.

* * *

In the Detention Level...

Commander Gree pointed his blaster at Captain Argyus and Gunray.

"Stop."Commander Gree growled. "This is your last warning."

"Don't shoot."Gunray begged. "I am an innocent pawn."

"He won't shoot."Captain Argyus said. "He doesn't want to damage his prize."

Commander Gree blasted the captain's blaster to the floor.

"Stand down, Captain."Commander Gree stated.

"Come and get me."Captain Argyus threatened.

He then kicked the Commander's helmet off revealing his face.

Then the two men glared at each other.

* * *

In the Engine Room...

Luminara and the two girls continued dueling the Sith Assassin.

* * *

Back in the Detention Level..

The two men started circling each other.

"Why'd you do it, Argyus?"Commander Gree asked.

"A clone like you would never understand."Captain Argyus stated. "I wanted a life with more than empty servitude."

"And for that, you'd betray the Republic?"Commander Gree said.

"Like I told the Padawans, sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right."Captain Argyus said.

Commander Gree knocked the captain out and quickly took the blaster and aimed it at him.

"You and I disagree on what makes a good sol-"

Gunray crept up from behind the clone and knocked him out with a blaster.

"You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, clone."Gunray said with a evil smirk.

Captain Argyus stood up and pressed his comlink.

* * *

Back in the Engine Room...

Luminara and the two girls continued dueling with Ventress.

But then the Sith Assassin leaped up and escaped in a air duct.

Ahsoka wanted to go after her, but only to get blasted by one of Ventress's bomb charger.

"Soka!"Nadia screamed and grabbed her best friend's hand and stopped her from falling from the burning ground bellow.

Nadia was about to slip, but Luminara helped her bring Ahsoka up the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Captain Argyus and Gunray ran into a ship and sat down.

"The outer shields are still down."Captain Argyus said. "The ship is still in turmoil, we're home free."

Then the ship flew off.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Luminara and the two girls ran after Ventress, but the Sith Assassin escaped into a escape pod before they could catch her.

The three jedi watched as a ship and a escape pod flew off.

"Rats."Ahsoka growled.

"My thoughts, exactly."Nadia stated.

* * *

Back in the ship...

"As successful a rescue as one could hope for, Viceroy."Captain Argyus said. "I will be a legend for this."

"I always had a good feeling about you, Captain."Gunray said.

Then Ventress came into the room.

"You see, Assassin? Our plan went off without a hitch."Captain Argyus said.

"Our plan?"Asajj asked coldly.

"And I will, of course, make sure your contributions are noted in my report to Count Dooku."Captain Argyus said.

But the Ventress narrowed her eyes and activated her lightsaber and killed the captain.

"I'll tell him myself."Asajj stated and the captain fell on the floor.

Ventress sat down next to Gunray.

"Greetings, Viceroy."Asajj said.

"I always had a good feeling about you, Assassin."Gunray said.

A evil smile appeared in Ventress's face.

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

Luminara, Ahsoka and Nadia talked with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin in a hologram in the control room.

"I'm sorry that despicable wealth-worm Gunray got away."Ahsoka said.

"I guess this mission wasn't much of a success." Nadia said sadly.

 _"You'll do better next time, young one."_ Obi-Wan said with a smile.

A small smile appeared in Nadia's face.

 _"It's okay, snips, kitty."_ Anakin said with a disapproving look. _"We know you both did your best."_

"Master, I..."Ahsoka said.

 _"Troubling is the treachery of the Senate guard Captain Argyus."_ Yoda said. _"Revealed all around us our enemies are."_

"I'm not sure all is lost."Luminara said. "Gunray and his accomplices stole a Republic ship to make their getaway."

 _"It could be tracked."_ Anakin said.

"Indeed."Luminara said.

 _"A coward Viceroy Gunray is, but powerful allies he has."_ Yoda said. _"Swiftly we must move if we are to recapture him."_

"Master Fisto's fleet was near Gunray's position."Luminara said. "I've already contacted him to follow the signal."

 _"Ahsoka, Nadia, we'll meet you both at the rendezvous point."_ Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, Masters."Ahsoka and Nadia replied.

Then the holograms disappeared.

Luminara and the two girls started walking in the bridge.

"Master Luminara, I guess this is good-bye for now."Ahsoka said.

"It was very nice being with you."Nadia said.

"I owe you both my life, Ahsoka, Nadia."Luminara said.

"Protecting a Jedi Master is the role of the Padawan."Ahsoka said.

"That's one of our rules."Nadia said sweetly.

"And teaching is usually the role of the Master."Luminara said. "Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker should be proud, farewell."

"Thank you, Master."Ahsoka and Nadia said with smiles on their faces.

"Commander, let's get under way."Luminara said as she walked away.

"Yes, General."the commander replied. "Ahead full."

Ahsoka and Nadia smiled at each other before walking out the room together.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	7. Dooku Captured

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 7: Dooku Captured**

 _Manhunt!_

 _After a long and perilous search, the Jedi finally track down Separatist leader, Count Dooku._

 _During a heroic attempt to capture the Count, Anakin Skywalker has gone missing._

 _Having lost contact with Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Nadia Aomori heads towards their friend's last known location, a lone Separatist frigate in the far reaches of the Outer Rim._

In Space, Obi-Wan and Nadia flew over to the top of the Separatist frigate, while wearing their asteroid clothing.

Obi-Wan pressed a button and the entrance opened.

The master and padawan went inside.

Nadia crept along the darkened halls of the Separatist frigate alongside Obi-Wan.

They were no longer wearing their asteroid clothing.

Now they were just a few feet away from the detention block, where Anakin was sure to be.

They then rushed from a single droid in the hall and into the detention block hallways.

Obi-Wan pressed a button to reveal two prisoners in a cell.

"Don't bother to get up."Obi-Wan said. "You're not the prisoner we're looking for."

Nadia pressed a button and closed the prisoner cell making her chuckle.

"Seriously?" Nadia asked and Obi-Wan shrugged.

They went to the next cell and pressed the button opening it.

The two went inside and found it empty.

Nadia's red eyes narrowed, when they felt they were being watched.

A figure jumped from behind them.

Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber at the figure, which turned out to be Anakin.

"Oh, it's you and Kitty."Anakin said.

Nadia glared at him. "Hey! Quit calling me that!"

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber. "This is how you thank us for rescuing you?"

"Pounce on us from the ceiling?"Nadia asked folding her arms. "Gosh, I expected a better way."

"Kind of difficult without a lightsaber."Anakin said as Obi-Wan handed his lightsaber to him. "Thanks."

"Did you manage to locate Dooku befor land in jail?"Obi-Wan asked as they began to walk out of the cell.

"I know he's on board."Anakin said. "Might be able to do something about it if I had my _weapon_."

"It was important for you to arrive without it."Obi-Wan said.

"That would make your capture look convincing otherwise you would be dead, pretty boy."Nadia said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, he would be convinced alright."Anakin said. "But how can I'm the one getting caught all the time? It doesn't look good."

"When you're a Jedi Master, you can make the plan."Obi-Wan said.

"That's just it."Anakin said. "How can I become a Jedi _Master_ if I'm always getting _caught_?"

"At least you're a master at _getting_ caught."Nadia joked and chuckled a bit.

"Very funny, Dia."Anakin said sarcastically.

It was not long until they reached Count Dooku.

The doors slid opened revealing Count Dooku in a meditative position in the middle of the room.

"Surprise, surprise."Anakin said.

The two men activated their blue lightsabers, while Nadia activated her aqua lightsaber.

"If it isn't Count Dooku."Obi-Wan said.

"Sith trash."Nadia growled.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."Count Dooku said. "I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force, I see you've freed young Skywalker with your little padawan, where might he be if you weren't always around to rescue him?"

The ship was rocked by sudden fire from another ship.

"Sir, there's a Jedi cruiser attacking."a battle droid announced.

It seemed Ferus and Ahsoka has arrived.

* * *

In the Star Cruiser...

Rex was with Ferus and Ahsoka.

"Let's try not to blow up the ship before they get off this time."Ahsoka said.

"You got that right."Ferus said.

* * *

Back in the Separatist frigate...

"Your ship is surrounded Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak."Anakin stated.

The three jedi stood in a fighting stance.

"Jedi fools."Count Dooku said coldly.

Then the small spot he was sitting on collapsed into an escape tunnel, effectively whisking him away.

"I should have seen that coming."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was moving though, standing ready at the edge of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?"Nadia asked.

"Following him."Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Not that way."Obi-Wan said. "We need to cut him off."

"You two cut him off."Anakin said as he went down the tunnel. "I'll follow him and meet you two at the hangar!"

"Why do I even try?"Obi-Wan asked.

Nadia giggled as she and her master ran to the room's exit.

* * *

As Anakin followed Count Dooku down the tunnel.

The Sith Lord used force lightning to strike him, but Anakin used his lightsaber to block it.

Anakin then notice two roads and landed between them.

But didn't know, which way the count went.

"Oh, great."Anakin muttered.

* * *

Count Dooku landed in front of the battle droids.

"Your ship is ready, sir."a battle droid said.

"Good."Count Dooku replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan and Nadia came into a room and saw Count Dooku taking off on a ship.

The two notice a shuttle and started running to it.

They took out their lightsabers to take down three battle droids that were next to the shuttle.

Nadia sat down on one of the seats as Obi-Wan powered up the shuttle.

Anakin activated his lightsaber to destroy a battle droid as he went on the shuttle's ramp and went inside.

"I thought you were following Dooku."Obi-Wan said as Anakin sat down next to him.

"I was."Anakin stated. "I followed him here."

The shuttle began to take off as the entrance was about to close.

"Hang on."Anakin said.

Then the shuttle went out of the Separatist frigate and followed after Count Dooku's ship.

"Ferus, Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape."Nadia said in her comlink. "We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements, follow us in what ships you can round up."

 _"We'll get there as soon as we can, Dia."_ Ahsoka replied and ended the call.

The shuttle started firing at the Separatist fighter ships and taking them down.

Then Obi-Wan fired a shot and hit Count Dooku's ship.

"That was easy."Anakin said.

"Lucky for you, I'm an excellent shot."Obi-Wan said.

"Well, now those fighters are attacking."Nadia stated.

"I'm on it."Obi-Wan replied.

Nadia's grip tighten on the seat.

Then a few more Separatists fighter ships zoomed passed them.

"Uh, he's getting too close."Anakin stated.

Then the shuttle got hit by a Separatist blast.

"Lucky for _you_ , I'm an excellent pilot!"Anakin stated.

They entered the atmosphere of the blue planet, scraping on the ground roughly.

"For all your expertise, this is not a very smooth landing."Obi-Wan said.

"And if you'd hit that second fighter, we wouldn't be in this mess."Anakin said.

"Quit arguing already!"Nadia stated angrily.

Then the ship finally stopped.

Nadia let out a breath of relief. "We're alive..."

The two Jedi and the padawan went off the shuttle.

"I've had better landings."Obi-Wan said.

"Dooku."Anakin said pointing to a direction.

The three walked up to the count's ship and noticed it was empty.

They notice a beacon beeping on the ship.

"What's this, a homing beacon?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Which means the distinguished Count is waiting for help."Anakin said.

"So he can't be far off."Nadia suggested.

"His engine is damaged."Obi-Wan said putting his hand on his chin. "He's not going anywhere."

"Not without a homing beacon."Anakin said as he activated his lightsaber to destroy the beacon.

"There."Obi-Wan said. "Caves are a good start."

The three walked into one of the caves, peering into its dark depths from the entrance.

"Strange…" Nadia mumbled.

"You sense it too, young one." Obi-Wan stated. "Many life forms in there."

"And Dooku's one of them." Anakin said before igniting his lightsaber.

"Let's try to get him before something else does." Obi-Wan stated as he activated his lightsaber as well.

Nadia activated her lightsaber and followed close behind the two men.

They entered the cave, moving slowly and cautiously as they looked around.

"Master, it's quite weird that we feel lots of life forms in this cave."Nadia said. "I feel something is not right about..."

A roar echoed through the cave.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked sharply.

They all came to a halt and looked around.

His question was followed by a cracking, rumbling sound, and they all went on the defensive, looking around.

They looked up to see rocks and bolders falling swiftly towards them from the ceiling.

"Run!" Obi-Wan shouted and jumped out of the away.

Then the rocks fell around the group.

Anakin started throwing some rocks out of the way to look for Obi-Wan and Nadia.

"Master! Nadia! Obi-Wan, Nadia, can you two hear me?"Anakin shouted as he picked another large rock.

There he saw Nadia lying on the floor.

"Nadia!"Anakin said as he helped the fourteen year old girl. "Your okay?"

Nadia coughed from the dust, flinching as some smaller rocks pattered against her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Nadia stated and a glare appeared on her face. "But next time if we catch Dooku, I'm gonna end him."

Then a bunch of rocks started to collapse in front of them, but the rocks all the sudden fell around them.

Anakin and Nadia spotted Obi-Wan.

"Master!"Anakin said.

"Your alive!"Nadia said in relief.

"Anakin, Nadia, when I tell you two to run, run."Obi-Wan said as he went up to them. "And where's your lightsaber?"

"It got knocked out of my hand."Anakin said.

"By a rock?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, by a rock."Anakin said with an unsure look. "It's got to be here somewhere."

Obi-Wan and Nadia smiled.

Nadia chuckled and folded her arms."That is a fake excuse."

"You know what would be helpful?"Anakin asked as he looked around. "A little light."

"Certainly."Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and Nadia activated their lightsabers.

But then Obi-Wan's lightsaber deactivated.

"Silly thing."Obi-Wan said. "It was just working a minute ago."

"You don't suppose it was hit by a rock, do you?"Anakin joked as he tossed a pebble at Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Nadia giggled.

Then her lightsaber went off too.

"Oh come on!"Nadia muttered.

Then the three heard the same growling, they heard before.

There they saw a gundark hanging from the ceiling above them.

They slowly back away as they eyed the beast.

"Oh, this should be interesting."Obi-Wan muttered.

The gundark started chasing at Anakin, while Obi-Wan and Nadia were behind a rock to fix their lightsabers.

"Jump in anytime!"Anakin shouted.

"Oh, you're doing fine."Obi-Wan said inspecting his lightsaber nonchalantly off to the side.

"She seems to like you! I guess because of your good looks!"Nadia stated with a smirk, while leaning against the rock and tapping on her lightsaber.

"Yeah! _Lucky me!_ This _isn't_ as fun as it looks!"Anakin shouted sarcastically as he jumped down and the gundark was still on his trials. "I thought gundarks were only found on Vanquor!"

"Then this system must be Vanquor." Obi-Wan responded as picked a part of his lightsaber and inspecting it closely.

"Well that makes sense."Nadia said closing her eyes and secretly smiling.

Anakin paused, levitating several boulders and rocks with the Force.

It didn't do anything and the gundark blasted through the rocks, knocking Anakin to the ground.

He clung to the rock at Obi-Wan and Nadia's feet, struggling to get free as the gundark slowly dragged him back by the leg.

"So, that would make this one…"Anakin grunted.

"The mother of all gundarks, precisely." Obi-Wan said and hitting his lightsaber against the rock Anakin had just been clinging desperately to.

"I thought you were one of the toughest Jedi I know, pretty boy."Nadia said with a smug smile as she knelt down on the rock.

"Are you two…gonna help me?" Anakin growled as the gundark hoisted him in the air.

Then Obi-Wan and Nadia used the force to throw a rock at the gundark.

"Well, you both took your time."Anakin said.

Together, the three Jedi used the force to throw rocks at the gundark, until a large pile fell from the top fell on her and making her collapse.

"It's a pity."Anakin said. "I was just starting to sense a connection."

"Really?"Nadia asked in disbelief.

"Should I leave you two alone or would you prefer to find a way out of this hole before she wakes up?"Obi-Wan asked.

Then the three began to walk away and pick up a large rock together.

"Sounds like another Gundark."Obi-Wan said.

"I hope not!"Nadia begged as she focused on the rock.

"It's too far away to worry about."Anakin said.

"It won't stay far away."Obi-Wan said.

But when the trio threw the rock away it hit the ground causing smoke to come out.

"Great!"Nadia said in annoyance. "New problem."

"That's not good."Obi-Wan said.

"It's just gas."Anakin said.

"Yes."Nadia said and coughed. "Probably toxic gas."

"That's good."Anakin coughed. "Maybe it'll kill your Gundark."

"And maybe it will kill us."Obi-Wan coughed.

"Come on."Anakin said. "Let's get out of here."

Nadia and the two men began to lift a few rocks.

"This isn't gonna work."Anakin groaned. "I can't breathe."

"As always, I'm open to sugges-"Obi-Wan said as he grew weaker.

"Come on, master."Nadia said in worry.

"Don't give up now."Anakin said and collapsed.

Nadia gasped in shock that both the two jedi fell and that she hasn't passed out yet.

It seemed that the toxic gas wasn't effecting her some how.

 _"Maybe because of my-"_ Nadia thought.

She quickly dropped down as the rocks were thrown out of the way and revealing the day light of the entrance.

"Huh?"Nadia asked as she stood up.

Then Obi-Wan and Anakin woke up.

"What was that?"Obi-Wan asked and coughed.

Anakin coughed. "I have no idea."

"Me neither."Nadia agreed.

Then the smoke revealed Ferus and Ahsoka.

"Master!"Ahsoka said.

"Guys!"Ferus said.

Nadia smiled, pleased to see Ferus and Ahsoka flanked by a couple of troopers in the entrance.

She walked out as Obi-Wan and Anakin followed her, but they were still coughing.

"Looks like we got here just in time."Ferus said.

"What do you two mean just in time?" Anakin asked, brushing off some dust and standing cockily in front of them.

"You were in very big trouble!" Ahsoka stated seeming surprised.

"Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin coughed again before smirking. "Yeah, we had the situation well under control my little Padawan."

"Well sort of..."Nadia admitted.

"Oh, I see." Ahsoka stated in annoyance. "So, which part of the situation did you have under control?"

"Was it the blocked entrance, the poison gas or perhaps that _gundark_ behind you?"Ferus said with a sly smile.

"Gundark?"Anakin asked, sounding alarmed.

"Oh, you mean the one that's too far away to worry about?" Obi-Wan asked.

They turned around to see another angry gundark behind them, not yet out of the cave.

"Yikes."Nadia muttered.

"Block the entrance." Ahsoka ordered.

The clone troopers shot at the cave causing another collapse that effectively pinned the gundark.

"There's still Dooku to deal with." Anakin stated as he headed for the transport Ferus and Ahsoka had taken to the planet's surface.

"You let him get away?" Ferus asked in shock.

This caused Anakin to pause.

"No, not let him…get away, exactly, just…"Anakin said searching for an excuse for his padawan and 'brother-in-law'.

Ferus and Ahsoka's raised their eyebrows at him.

"Chime in…anytime." Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan and Nadia.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much." Obi-Wan responded with a smile.

Nadia laughed and grinned. "Same here."

Anakin looked as if they had just thrown him to the next pack.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Coruscant...

Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Amidala, Mace Windu and Master Yoda were listening to the pirate on a hologram.

 _"If you want the Sith Lord, it will cost you a million credits."_ the pirate said. _"The payment will be in spice delivered in an unarmed diplomatic ship."_

"We will need proof he's alive before agreeing to your terms."Palpatine said.

 _"Let me present your fearless Sith Lord."_ the pirate said as he showed Dooku. _"I'm afraid he's too embarrassed to speak."_

"A hologram can be faked."Palpatine stated.

 _"You want proof?"_ the pirate asked and took out his lightsaber. _"This is his lightsaber."_

"Hmm, yes."Yoda said. "Belongs to Dooku, that lightsaber does."

"This scum having possession of Dooku's lightsaber proves nothing."Palpatine said as he stood up.

 _"If you refuse, I am sure the Separatist council will be more than willing to meet my price."_ the pirate said.

"We may never have a better chance to capture Count Dooku."Padme said. "We would like to send two Jedi and a padawan to confirm you have Count Dooku before delivering the ransom."

"Send your Jedi, but they must be unarmed."the pirate stated.

"Impossible."Padme responded.

 _"They will be safe."_ the pirate said. _"We have no interest in getting involved in your war."_

"We've reestablished contact with Kenobi, Skywalker and Aomori."Mace Windu said.

"They're in a system close to Florrum."Yoda said. "And most eager to find Dooku, they are."

* * *

Back in the Star Cruiser...

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia were listening to Mace Windu and Yoda in a hologram.

 _"His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed."_ Mace Windu said.

"Unarmed?"Anakin asked in disapproval.

"We know very little about these pirates."Obi-Wan said. "We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation."

"You have a point, master."Nadia said.

 _"We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again."_ Mace Windu said. _"Report back as soon as you arrive."_

Then the holograms disappeared.

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, while shaking his head with a scowl, while Nadia shrugged.

"Well, this should be fun."Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Afterwards...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia flew into a shuttle straight to Florrum.

The three jedi walked on the ramp of the ship and into the surface of the planet.

As they walked, a gang group aimed their guns at them.

Nadia looked around with a curious look.

One of the piartes checked each of them, if they had sign of a weapon.

"Follow me."he muttered.

As the three jedi went to the pirate hideout, they heard loud music and the pirates getting drunk.

"Cheery."Nadia muttered on her breath.

"Lady and gentlemen."a pirate greeted. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."Obi-Wan said.

The pirate handed a drink to them that had green liquid making Anakin and Nadia have looks of disgust on their faces.

"Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku, very impressive." Obi-Wan said, already getting down to business.

"Yes, it was, eh, even a Sith Lord is no match for my _warriors_!" the pirate said, raising his glass to a group of passed-out drunken pirates off to their side.

 _"Right…"_ Nadia muttered under her breath so only Anakin could hear.

"He put up quite a fight! Blasters, cannons, that glowy thing, woom, woom!" the pirate stated waving his arm like he was crudely swinging a lightsaber.

"You mean a lightsaber?"Obi-Wan asked.

"That's it."the pirate said. "And I don't need to tell you, those things can do some damage, carved up some of my best men pretty good before I could get the jump on him."

Nadia noticed the lightsaber the pirate's pet was holding was Anakin's.

"And how exactly did you get the jump on him?"Anakin asked. "With this?"

He then used the force to get his lightsaber causing the pirates to aim their blasters at him.

The pirate's pet went on a gun and took the lightsaber away from Anakin.

"We have no interest in disagreeing with you."Obi-Wan said.

"All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku and we'll go."Nadia said.

"I will arrange a meeting."the pirate stated.

* * *

A Moment Later...

The trio went to the room, Count Dooku was held prisoner.

"Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen."Obi-Wan said as they entered.

"This place suits you, Count."Anakin said with a smile.

Nadia smirked. "Absolutely."

The three began to circle around him.

"It wasn't so long ago that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship."Count Dooku said.

"Yeah, but now I'm free, and you're not."Anakin said.

"I'm confident the situation will rectify itself soon."Count Dooku said. "Soon..."

"Soon you'll be brought to trial by the Senate and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one."Obi-Wan said.

"And that's if you're lucky."Anakin stated.

"Or maybe not."Nadia said with a threatening smile.

"Oh, my naive young Jedi."Count Dooku said. "You must be overly optimistic if you think these Weequayans plan to let you leave this planet."

Anakin laughed. "They're planet-hopping thieves looking for a quick score."

"Besides..."Nadia said with a smirk. "They have no interest in picking a fight with Jedi."

"They are devious and deceitful and, most importantly, stupid."Count Dooku said.

"It's a wonder you don't get along with them, Dooku."Obi-Wan said. "You have so much in common."

"You underestimate them at your own peril, Kenobi."Count Dooku stated.

* * *

Afterwards...

The two Jedi and the padwan were walking in the halls.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some rest."Anakin said.

"Yeah..."Nadia said with a small yawn. "I could use some beauty sleep."

"Remember, Anakin, Nadia, this could still be a trap."Obi-Wan reminded.

"Master, you're not worried about Dooku, are _you_?"Nadia asked with a sly smile.

"No, I'm worried about these pirates."Obi-Wan said.

A Jawa got kicked by a pirate and got thrown to another causing the two pirates to fight.

Nadia gulped nervously.

"Jedi!"a pirate said. "Now that your business is completed, we invite you to join us in the grand hall for a banquet and a true Weequay banquet is not to be missed."

The three jedi looked at each other.

Then the trio went back on their ship and contacted Chancellor Palpatine, Mace Windu and two alien senators.

"No question they have Dooku."Count Dooku said. "Send the ransom."

 _"He's being securely held?"_ Palpatine asked.

"Yeah."Anakin said. "And very cranky about it."

"A little strange, but fine."Nadia agreed.

 _"Good."_ Palpatine said. _"Senator Kharrus and Representative Binks will be dispatched immediately."_

Then the holograms disappeared.

Obi-Wan and Anakin began to leave.

They then notice Nadia was sitting down on her seat.

"Nadia?"Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll stay here in case you guys need to contact me."Nadia said with a hint of nervous. "I don't like being around drunken pirates..."

"Okay, suit yourself."Anakin said.

"And do be careful."Obi-Wan warned.

Nadia nodded as they left.

 _"I got a bad feeling about this..."_ Nadia thought.

* * *

In the bar room, a bunch of men were getting drunk.

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat down.

"Now can I persuade you to join us for a drink?"the pirate asked as he put his hands on Anakin and Obi-Wan's shoulders. "It's a tradition, in the name of friendship."

"All right, but nothing too strong, his flying."Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Bring our guests some refreshments."the pirate said.

A waiter secretly put a sprinkle of something in the two jedi's drinks without them noticing.

He then served to the two Jedi.

"To a successful transaction!"the pirate stated and all the other conscious pirated cheered.

Obi-Wan and Anakin switched their drinks with the nearest pirates using the force.

"To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic!"Obi-Wan stated.

Then Obi-Wan and Anakin took their first glass.

"Enjoy your evening,gentlemen."the pirate said with a smirk as he walked away.

"I still don't get it."Anakin muttered as he put his drink down.

"Get what?"Obi-Wan asked.

"How a bunch of drunken pirates managed to catch Dooku when we couldn't."Anakin said.

"Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here."Obi-Wan said.

"I still don't get it."Anakin stated.

"It's to remind us to be humble and never too proud to accept a gift when it comes our way."Obi-Wan said.

"Well, to unexpected gifts, then."Anakin said raising his cups.

"Hear, hear."Obi-Wan said in toast.

They then drank in toast.

* * *

Back in the Shuttle...

Nadia was still in her seat and was tapping her fingers on the wall.

She then stood up.

"Ugh!"Nadia said in annoyance. "What's taking them so long?"

She put her lightsaber on her belt and went out of the ship.

But when she arrived at the bar, she found everyone completely drunk.

 _"And this is why I hate drunkers..."_ Nadia thought in disgust.

She then found Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Master!"Nadia whispered. "Anakin!"

"Oh hey kitty, your looking lovely today..."Anakin slurred as he put his cup down.

Nadia frowned, when she realized that the two older Jedi gotten drunk.

She shock her head in annoyance. "How many drinks did you _two_ have?"

"Just a few, while you were out..."Obi-Wan said.

"Are you guys able to stand?"Nadia asked nervously. "Because we should really get going..."

She felt few of the pirates watching them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood up.

"See? Perfectly fine..."Anakin stated and collapsed on the floor.

Obi-Wan hit his knees and passed out coldly.

"Master!"Nadia shouted. "Anakin!"

She knelt down and tried to help them up.

"Come on! We gotta-"Nadia protested.

She was stopped by a blaster muzzle on her back.

"Don't move, jedi."the pirate said.

Nadia narrowed her eyes, her suspicions were correct.

"Or else what, pirate?"Nadia growled as she stood up and took out her lightsaber.

"Your friends die."the pirate threatened.

Nadia notice a few pirate members were aiming their guns at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The fourteen year old girl gritted her teeth, but then brought her lightsaber back to her belt.

She then felt a disturbance approaching.

But when she was about to press her comlink, something stun her painfully on the back and making her collapse next to her jedi companions.

Then there was black out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	8. The Gungan General

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 8: The Gungan General**

 _Fail with honor rather than succeed by fraud._

 _Dooku held for ransom._

 _After escaping capture by Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nadia Aomori, the villainous count Dooku fell into the clutches of pirates led by the brigand Hondo Ohnaka._  
 _Eager to get custody of Dooku, the Republic agreed to pay Hondo a hefty sum in exchange for the Sith Lord._

 _But Anakin, Obi-Wan and Nadia had not counted on the treacherous cunning of Ohnaka and his band._

In a Prison Cell...

Nadia slowly opened her eyes and felt her hands were being held by something.

She stood in a sitting position and saw her hands were cuffed by some kind of glowing string chain.

"Oh, wonderful."She growled.

Then Anakin woke up and so did Obi-Wan.

Nadia notice a blue string were attached to her master and Anakin's waist.

"Nadia, Master..."Anakin groaned. "What happened?"

"You guys got drunk."Nadia said blankly.

"Well, I guess that pirate brew is stronger than we thought."Obi-Wan said as they stood in a sitting position.

"I only took a sip."Anakin said with a guilty smile.

"Sure you did."Nadia muttered.

"We were drugged, obviously."Obi-Wan said.

"Why would they risk losing the ransom?"Anakin asked.

"The deal appears to have changed."Obi-Wan said. "They must be trying to triple their payday."

"A shrewd observation, Master Kenobi."a familiar voice said.

The three saw Count Dooku, who was attached on the blue string like Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Great."Anakin said sourly. "It's you."

"I did warn you these pirates were devious."Count Dooku said. "You will notice our shackles are bound together, I have tried to separate us to no avail."

The three jedi stood up.

"It's bad enough we have to be in the same cell, but could you at least spare me the sound of your constant chatter?"Anakin growled as Obi-Wan and Nadia pushed him away.

"And while I hold my tongue, the three of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this godforsaken planet?"Count Dooku asked.

"Yes!"Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia said sharply.

"Excellent."Count Dooku said.

Nadia narrowed her eyes at him.

* * *

Back in Coruscant...

 _"And we'll be landing-"_ Senator Kharrus said.

 _"Hidey ho, chancellor."_ Jar Jar said. _"Me-sa have a question."_

"In a moment, representative Binks."Palpatine said and Jar Jar walked away. "Good work, Senator Kharrus, I am relieved you're about to arrive at the pirates' stronghold safely, Captain Hondo, the leader of those brigands, will accept the ransom and turn count Dooku over to the Jedi and then they will bring him back with you."

 _"Once we've landed, our signal will be strong enough to set up proper communications."_ Senator Kharrus said.

"Thank you, Senator."Palpatine said.

* * *

Back in Florrum's prison cell...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia watched as Count Dooku used the force to get a food platter with a knife on it.

"Don't you think our priority should be escape first, eat second?"Anakin asked.

Nadia rolled her eyes at him.

"Do control your protege's insolence so I can concentrate."Dooku stated.

He then dropped the plate and the knife moved closer to them.

"Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"What?"Anakin asked.

"Control your insolence."Obi-Wan said. "The count is concentrating."

"So try not to upset him."Nadia teased.

Count Dooku smirked as he shoved the knife into the control panel and opening the door.

"Well done, if I do say so myself."Count Dooku said.

"Most impressive."Obi-Wan said.

The four then walked out of the cell and were quietly walking in the corridors.

"We do know where we're going, don't we?"Anakin asked.

"Hush, Anakin."Obi-Wan said and looked at Count Dooku. "Do we know where we're going?"

 _"Men..."_ Nadia thought as a disapproving look grew on her face.

"Quiet."Count Dooku said. "I was brought this way when I was captured, it was open then."

He then knocked out the guard as Anakin took his key.

"I found the door key."Anakin whispered.

Nadia then notice Hondo's pet on the crate watching them and was about to run off.

"Stupid little monkey lizard."Nadia hissed and stared into its eyes as her eyes grew light red a little bit.

The monkey lizard got sleepy and collapsed.

She then followed the three men, who didn't notice what she has done.

"This is the way to the hangar."Count Dooku said.

"Yes, but are you sure it's safe?"Obi-Wan whispered.

"The key works."Anakin said as a confirming beep sounded on the panel.

"Is it safe?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course it is."Dooku said.

Then the door slip opened revealing an entire pack of pirates lounging on the halls.

They aimed their guns at them.

"Right..."Nadia muttered.

* * *

The four were then brought back to their cell.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Count Dooku were bounded to each other more tighter.

Nadia's hands were still cuffed and was bounded to them as well.

"What were we thinking, following a Sith Lord?"Anakin complained.

"At least he got us of the cell."Nadia stated bitterly.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?"Hondo said as he circled them. "I don't want to kill you, per say, in fact, you seem like decent fellows even you, Count, this is just business, and once I get my money, we can go back to being friends."

The pirates aimed their guns at the four.

"It's very simple."Hondo said. "Now, try not to complicate things by breaking out again."

Then Hondo and his crew left leaving the four alone in the cell.

"We have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom."Obi-Wan said.

"For once, I agree with you."Count Dooku said.

"You do not want to stand guard."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia, Anakin and Count Dooku watched as Obi-Wan used a mind trick on a pirate.

"I do not want to stand guard."the pirate repeated.

"You want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking."Obi-Wan said.

"I want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking."the pirate said as he opened the cell and walked away.

The four went out of the cell.

Anakin smirked. "Not bad."

"You should teach me that clever trick, master."Nadia said with a smile.

"Yes, most impressive, Master Kenobi."Count Dooku said.

The four were quietly sneaking on the corridors.

"Hurry it up, Dooku."Obi-Wan said as they hid in a bunch of crates.

A pirate passed by and went to a room.

The four started walking again.

"You should be more patient, Master."Nadia stated as she followed beside Anakin.

"After all, the count is an elderly gentleman and doesn't move like he used to."Anakin said.

"I suppose you're right."Obi-Wan said.

"I would kill you three right now if I did not have to drag your bodies."Count Dooku stated.

However they tripped on an alarm and they were now running in the halls, while being chased by a few pirate guards.

Count Dooku knocked over a pile of crates to slow them down.

Anakin kicked down that led them outside and they all landed on the floor.

"Ouch."Nadia muttered.

"Now we just have to get beyond that wall."Obi-Wan said.

"Let's go!"Anakin said as he grabbed a pole and they raced for the wall.

"What are you trying to do?"Nadia said nervously.

Then a few pirates showed up and started firing at them.

Anakin then launched himself into the air with the pole,while the others used the force to jump as they all sailed through the air.

Anakin hanged onto the ledge. "This is not going well."

"At least your not the one, who's dangling in the air!"Nadia complained as she stared down.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"Anakin grunted. "You're too heavy."

Obi-Wan grabbed Dooku from falling down.

"I can't do it."Anakin stated as he started to lose his grip.

"Drop Dooku!"Nadia complained.

Then Hondo showed up in front of Anakin.

"I guess this means we won't be friends."Hondo said grimly.

* * *

The four were once again sent back to their cell.

The three jedi were sitting down, while Count Dooku was leaning against the wall.

"We have to find a way out of here before Senator Kharrus and Jar Jar arrive."Obi-Wan said.

"We'll look like fools."Nadia muttered.

"I think it's time to lose the dead weight."Anakin said coldly eyeing Count Dooku.

"Anakin-"Obi-Wan said.

The three jedi stood up as a few pirates showed up.

"You three, come with us."the pirate said.

The three Jedi were being dragged away as Count Dooku was left alone in his cell.

They were sent to the bar, where they were strapped up for all the pirates to see in the banquet hall.

"I take it the Republic didn't arrive with the ransom."Obi-Wan said.

The pirates laughed at them, which caused Nadia to give them a deadly glare.

"Your Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord."Hondo said.

"They didn't show?"Obi-Wan asked.

"They did."Hondo said. "They did show With a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me, Hondo!"

"That can't be right."Anakin muttered.

"Are you calling me a liar?"Hondo asked.

"Actually he has a point."Nadia admitted. "Isn't that kind of what you do for a living?"

"You reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now, you and your friends going to insult me?"Hondo asked angrily.

"I'm just saying."Nadia said simply with a smile.

"Anakin, Nadia."Obi-Wan said.

"What? He is a pirate."Anakin said.

"Yes, but this may not be the best time for either of you to speak-"Obi-Wan warned.

"But master you-"Nadia said.

"At all."Obi-Wan stated.

The three Jedi then got electrified by Hondo's device.

But then the power went down causing to drop the three jedi.

"What happened to the power? I was having fun."Hondo said holding his remote.

The three jedi summoned their lightsabers and activating them.

Anakin took Hondo as hostage causing the pirates to aim their blasters at them.

The three jedi began to walk away with Hondo as the pirates followed them.

"What chance do you really have, Jedi?"Hondo asked. "Now let me go and I might let you live."

"Approach us, and he dies."Anakin stated.

"So no funny business."Nadia threatened holding her lightsaber tightly.

Then the pirate tanks showed up behind them.

"Looks like your forces were destroyed, Jedi."Hondo said.

Then Jar Jar came out from one of the tanks.

"Ani! Obi! Dia!"Jar Jar said.

"Jar Jar?"Anakin asked in surprise.

"Me-sa have arrived with the spicen."Jar Jar said.

"Excellent, Jar Jar, assuming he pirates still have Count Dooku to trade."Obi-Wan said.

Then they saw a ship powering up and flying away.

"Well, that answers that question."Nadia muttered.

The three jedi began to walk away with Hondo.

"Commander, start the engines, please."Obi-Wan stated.

The clone commander nodded and went back on the ship.

"So what now, Jedi? You're going to arrest me?"Hondo asked.

"No."Obi-Wan said and deactivated his lightsaber. "Anakin, release him."

"Huh?"Nadia asked.

"What?"Anakin said in shock.

"Captain, you have nothing we want, and since we're not prisoners anymore, you have no bargaining power."Obi-Wan said.

"What?"Jar Jar asked. "You-sa was in bombad trouble? Me-sa rescued you."

"No, Jar Jar."Anakin said. "We weren't in any trouble."

"Let's leave on even terms."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and released Hondo.

Then the three jedi and Jar Jar began to walk into the ramp of the ship.

The pirates and the clones aimed blasters at each other.

"Hold, Hold!"Hondo said. "Jedi, after everything, you're just going to walk away?"

"We have no quarrel with you and we seek no revenge."Obi-Wan said.

"That's our way of things."Nadia stated.

"Indeed."Hondo said. "Very honorable, Master Jedi."

"Captain, you will find that count Dooku doesn't share our sense of honor, and he knows where you live."Obi-Wan said with a warning look.

Nadia chuckled as they went inside.

Then the shuttle powered up and flew off as Hondo and his crew watched them leave.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is the Episode: Trespass with a hint of Ferus/Nadia moment;)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **This story will contain episodes from Season 1,2,3,4,5 and 6 of SW: TCW, also Revenge of the Sith**


	9. Trespass

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 9: Trespass**

 _Republic outpost overrun!_

 _The Jedi have lost all contact with the clone security force stationed on the bleak snow-covered planet of Orto-Plutonia._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin and Nadia Aomori accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora are sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers on the desolate and forbidding landscape._

In the Planet Orto-Plutonia...

A Republic Crusier landed and four jedi came out of it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin and Nadia Aomori.

They were wearing all wearing snow goggles and long warm coats.

Ferus wore a dark blue coat, while Nadia wore a light pink one.

"And this is the planet's tropical zone."Obi-Wan said.

"It's not Tatooine, that's for sure."Anakin said.

"Whoa..."Nadia muttered. "I never thought an ice planet would be _this_ cold!"

"My thoughts exactly..."Ferus stated.

"Captain Rex, have your men survey the area."Anakin ordered. "Place as many sensor beacons as you can before dark."

"Right away, sir."Rex said. "Unload that gear! Let's move!"

A few clone troopers came out, so did Artoo and Threepio.

"Why would the Republic want an outpost way out here?"Threepio asked.

Artoo beeped.

"The chairman of Orto-Plutonia requested it?"Threepio asked. "Why?"

The two jedi and the two padawans were greeted by a party of Pantoran dignitaries which include Senator Riyo Chuchi and Chairman Chi Cho.

"General Kenobi."Chi Cho said.

"Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi."Obi-Wan said. "I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area."

"I respect your judgment, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose."Chi Cho said sternly. "This is sovereign Pantora territory."

"I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore, it's not aligned."Anakin said.

"Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system."Chi Cho said. "I'm the one who asked the Senate to protect this planet, this wasteland belongs to us."

"With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the Senate to decide, not us."Ferus said.

"But the Jedi report to the Senate, which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora."Chi Cho said.

"Technically speaking, Master Jedi, the Chairman is correct."Riyo said. "Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate."

"You have a point there."Nadia said.

"Point taken, Senator."Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, Ferus, stay here with the Senator and the droids while we secure the base."

Obi-Wan and Nadia walked away with Rex and a group of stormtroopers to a local Republic base.

The doors opened and they went in.

The master and padawan lifted up their goggles and saw clone trooper helmets on sharp white sticks.

"Clone helmets?"Nadia asked picking up one.

"I don't get it."Rex said.

"It must be Separatists."Chi Cho stated.

"I am not sure."Obi-Wan said.

"Me neither, master..."Nadia said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and Ferus were with Threepio and Artoo.

"Might we go inside, Master Anakin, Padawan Olin?"Threepio asked. "R2 would like to get out of the cold."

Artoo beeped.

"We'll go inside as soon as Obi-Wan and Nadia signals that it's safe."Anakin said.

"I just hope they are okay..."Ferus said.

The two brother-in-laws looked at the high ice mountain.

* * *

Inside the base...

"Do you think the Separatists're building a forward base to attack Pantora?"Chi Cho asked.

"I don't think we're dealing with Separatists."Obi-Wan said. "These computers haven't been touched."

"If the Separatists were responsible, they could have done serious damage in the base."Nadia said looking around.

"Your right, young one."Obi-Wan said.

"Sir, our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge."Rex said.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four jedi and a group of clone troopers were riding on speeders.

They arrived to the droid base and walked out of their speeders only to find battle droid heads on the floor.

"By the look of things, I'd say whoever attacked our base took out the droids also."Anakin said.

"Rex, help Anakin and Ferus place the sensor beacons."Obi-Wan said.

"You four, come with us."Nadia stated.

"Yes, ma'am."Rex said.

"Let's go."Obi-Wan said.

The group went their separate ways and only to find battle droid heads on the same sticks back in the republic base.

"Strange..."Nadia said. "No bad damage here as well..."

"Did you guys find anything?"Obi-Wan asked.

"We found some large footprints."Anakin replied looking at the snowy ground.

"Have one of your men make a cast."Obi-Wan ordered.

The group walked into a room.

"Sensors are in place."Anakin said.

Obi-Wan started typing on a computer.

"I think I've found something."Obi-Wan said, but nothing happened. "Blast it."

Ferus hit the machine with his fist and a hologram of a battle droid appeared.

 _"685 to command."_ the battle droid said. " _There are too many of them! They've overrun the base, we need reinforcements!"_

Then the battle droid got attacked by an animal and the hologram went off.

"What was that?"Ferus asked.

"Whatever it was, it's a good warrior."Obi-Wan said.

"It looked more like some kind of animal."Nadia said.

"The droid's log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon."Rex said.

"Sounds like a good place to start."Obi-Wan stated.

Ferus and Nadia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Republic Base...

"I want the weapon system back online and the shields operational."Chi Cho ordered. "There's no telling what the Separatists have planned."

The clone troopers nodded and walked away.

"Chairman, what makes you so certain the Separatists are behind this attack?"Riyo asked.

"Look around, Senator."Chi Cho said. "Isn't this carnage proof enough?"

"I know, but there are no dead droids here, no blast marks like padawan Aomori said."Riyo replied. "The clones' injuries were not consistent with what..."

"So you're an expert on war now, are you, Senator?"Chi Cho asked.

"No, Chairman."Riyo answered. "No, I only-"

"Let me tell you something, Senator."Chi Cho stated. "I have led our people since before you were born, I've seen 100 planets rise and fall through force of arms, if it's not the Separatists, it's a malevolentenemy nonetheless and I will not let whoever it is jeopardize the security of the people of Pantora."

"But if the Jedi discover that the Separatists aren't behind this, then perhaps there is a peaceful resolution."Riyo said.

"Senator, I am willing to fight and die for my people."Chi Cho said. "It's time to ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same."

A sad look appeared in Riyo's face.

* * *

Back outside the Separatist Base...

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ferus and Nadia were outside investigating.

They were looking out through their binoculars.

"There's some kind of reflection up there."Obi-Wan said looking through her binoculars. "Do you see it?"

"Yep."Anakin replied.

"So do we."Ferus said.

Nadia looked through her binoculars and spotted something. "Well, they know we're coming."

"Let's go."Obi-Wan said.

The four jedi went on their speeders and raced through the area they were looking for.

There they saw igloos and bunch of snow creatures.

But they didn't look friendly.

The group went off their speeders and the creatures started approaching them.

Anakin and the two padawans were about to take out their lightsabers.

"Steady, you three."Obi-Wan replied. "They're only curious, let's not provoke them as the droids and our troops must have done."

The four began to walk into the tribe area.

They followed the leader though two ice creature guards were following them.

The creatures started growling at them making Nadia a little bit nervous though she didn't show she was scared.

"Too bad we didn't bring 3PO along."Anakin stated.

"Yeah."Ferus said. "He would have understood them."

"Master, How do you plan on communicating with these things?"Nadia asked.

"Patience."Obi-Wan answered. "Maybe they're smarter than we are."

The group approached to an entrance and one of the guards threw his spear in front of them.

"Well, say something."Anakin said.

"Just shut up."Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you want us to get in trouble?"Nadia asked coldly.

Then the guard greeted them to come inside the tent.

Inside, they sat next to a group of creatures and listening to Thi-Sen.

They were surrounded by a small bonfire.

Thi-Sen spoke.

"We come to you in peace."Obi-Wan said. "We will not bring harm."

"Peace."Anakin said showing two people holding hands that he drew.

Thi-Sen spoke causing the four jedi to look at each other.

A moment after, it was night time.

The four left the tent.

Thi-Sen hugged Obi-Wan tightly, who felt surprised.

Anakin and Ferus smirked, while Nadia giggled at the sight.

They then left the tribe area and returned inside the republic base on their speeders.

"Glad you made it back, sir."Rex said. "It's getting nasty out there."

"You don't know the half of it."Anakin replied.

Nadia sighed. "This mission has been a chilly one."

"Well too bad it's not over."Ferus stated. "All of this cold is making me freeze to death.

Chairman Chi Cho and Senator Riyo Chuchi showed up.

"What did you find?"Chi Cho asked.

"It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet."Obi-Wan answered.

"Impossible."Chi Cho said. "Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora, no one lives here, they're trespassers."

"With respect, Chairman Cho, these creatures, the Talz, aren't advanced enough to master space travel."Obi-Wan said. "I think they may have been here longer than Pantora."

"Whoever they are, they belong to us."Chi Cho said. "This whole system belongs to us."

"Your majesty, if there are life forms here, then the Senate must decide jurisdiction."Riyo replied.

"They are savages."Chi Cho said coldly. "Look at what they've done, they've slaughtered your troops."

"They only want to be left alone."Nadia stated. "The droids attacked them, and I'm afraid our outpost got caught in the middle."

"They must be subdued."Chi Cho said. "They're dangerous, captain Rex, prepare your troops for battle."

"We promised their chief there would be no retaliation."Anakin said.

"We've arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the Senator."Obi-Wan said.

"They want peace."Ferus said. "We can't send troopers."

"Otherwise, they'll think we lied."Nadia said folding her arms.

"These creatures are little more than animals."Chi Cho said cruelly. "You can't lie to an animal,they can't be trusted."

"But, your majesty-"Riyo protested.

"No!"Chi Cho replied. "It is obvious these creatures are not covered by the convention of civilized systems, the Jedi Council has no say in the matter."

"If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt."Riyo said.

"Do you stand against your chairman, Senator?"Chi Cho asked.

"Of course not, your majesty."Riyo said sternly.

"If we're going to meet with Thi-Sen and his council at the arranged time, we'll have to leave now."Obi-Wan said.

Captain Rex walked up to Anakin.

"Sir, the gunships can't take off in this storm."Rex said. "We don't have enough bikes for the entire platoon."

"Have the rest of the men stand by here."Anakin ordered. "No matter what the chairman thinks, we're not going to war."

The entrance opened as the four jedi and a group of clone troopers went out on their speeders into the dark snowy morning.

"Captain, put your men on that ice ridge."Chi Cho ordered. "We will attack as soon as the savages arrive."

Obi-Wan and Nadia walked up to them.

"There will be no attack, chairman."Obi-Wan replied.

"You will do as I command!"Chi Cho growled. "This planet is under my jurisdiction."

"Nothing is under your control, Chairman."Obi-Wan said.

"We promised those creatures peace."Nadia said seriously.

"Besides the Talz are already here."Ferus stated.

"Their scouts have been following us for some time."Anakin said.

The four jedi started walking away.

"It seems thi-sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him."Obi-Wan said.

The Talz tribe creatures began to rise from the snow.

"Rex, tell your men to stand down."Anakin ordered. "Stay here and don't do anything to provoke them."

"Yes, sir."Rex said.

The four jedi went to see Chieftain Thi-Sen and bowed at him.

"Your Highness."Obi-Wan said.

"We have returned as promised."Nadia said kindly.

Threepio translated what Chieftain Thi-Sen was saying.

"These savages have no rights here."Chi Cho said rudely.

"Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace."Threepio translated. "He wishes to be good neighbors, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet."

"Listen, droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it."Chi Cho growled.

"Would you like me to in this matter?"Riyo asked.

"Not on your life, Senator."Chi Cho growled. "There will be no diplomacy this time."

He then looked at Chieftain Thi-Sen.

"Listen here, you savage, this world belongs to the moon of Pantora."Chi Cho ordered. "And as the Supreme Chairman and exalted ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else."

The four Jedi frowned at his statement.

"Your Majesty, we can't."Riyo said going in front of him.

"Droid, tell him."Chi Cho ordered.

"Oh dear."Threepio said as he walked up to Chieftain Thi-Sen.

"I recommend a less confrontational discussion."Obi-Wan said. "The Talz are easily provoked."

Chieftain Thi-Sen spoke angrily.

"That didn't go over very well."Anakin said.

"Totally."Ferus muttered and Nadia sighed.

"Chairman, I promised the Talz that we would leave them in peace."Obi-Wan stated.

"This is now an internal affair of Pantora."Chi Cho said coldly.

Chieftain Thi-Sen spoke angrily.

"The great Thi-Sen, son of suns, asks again that you leave or it will mean war."Threepio translated.

"Then war it is."Chi Cho replied.

Chieftain Thi-Sen and his people began to leave, so did Chi Cho and his men.

Sad looks appeared in Riyo and the four jedi's faces.

"Troopers, mount up and follow me."Chi Cho ordered.

Rex looked at Anakin. "What's up, general?"

"You're gonna stay with the chairman until we can work things out."Anakin stated. "Protect him at all costs."

"Mount up! We're moving out!"Rex told his men.

"Senator, you know a preemptive strike is illegal."Ferus said.

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?"Nadia asked.

"I'm afraid not."Riyo said. "He has proclaimed this conflict an internal affair."

"You could petition the Jedi council for an intervention."Obi-Wan stated.

"You mean, without his authorization?"Riyo asked.

"There must be someone on your moon who could approve it."Anakin said.

"The speaker of the assembly."Riyo answered. "He has the power."

"Let's get back to the base."Obi-Wan replied. "The storm is letting up."

"Maybe we can get a transmission through."Nadia suggested.

* * *

While returning to their base, Chi Cho and his escort are ambushed by a Talz war party, forcing them to fight, and Chairman Cho was severely weakened by a spear in his back.

* * *

Back in the Republic Ship...

Senator Riyo and the four jedi were listening to the transmission of the Speaker of the Pantoran Assembly.

 _"The assembly has decided that the actions of Chairman Cho are out of order."_ the speaker said. _"Senator Chuchi, you're given the authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement between the sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz."_

"It is decided then."Obi-Wan said.

"Pilot, let's get moving."Anakin ordered.

Then the republic ships began to flew away.

"Senator, now that you have the authority, how do you plan on making peace with the Talz?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Actually, Master Jedi, since you're far more experienced, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf."Riyo said.

The four jedi looked at each other.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator."Obi-Wan said.

"But I don't understand."Riyo said. "The Jedi serve the Senate, I must order you to-"

"Senator, it is your people the Talz are at war with."Obi-Wan said. "If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people."

The ships landed to a snow side, where the clone troopers and the Talz tribe were fighting each other.

"Good to see you, sir."Rex said.

Riyo, Ferus and Nadia were shocked to see dead clone troopers on the floor.

"You okay, Rex?"Anakin asked.

"It's just a scratch."Rex replied.

"What's going on?"Ferus asked.

"We're in quite a mess, sir."Rex said. "Including the Chairman."

"Chairman, can you hear me?"Riyo asked.

"Senator, good."Chi Cho said. "You much avenge me as my final command as chairman of Pantora, I order you to destroy the Talz."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chairman."Riyo replied. "The Pantoran assembly has called you out of order, I am to negotiate peace."

"No Impossible! Peace? Never!"Chi Cho said weakly. "I died for our people."

Then he died.

"Senator, now is the time."Nadia reminded.

Riyo took Chi Cho's hat and took a spear.

"Protocol droid, come with me."Riyo said to Threepio.

"Yes, miss."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped.

Senator Riyo and Threepio went in front of Thi-Sen as he went up to them.

"Droid, translate for me."Riyo said.

"Yes, Mistress."Threepio said.

"To die for one's people is a great sacrifice."Riyo said. "To live for one's people, an even greater sacrifice."

Threepio translated for Thi-Sen.

"I choose to live for my people, what do you choose?"Riyo asked.

Thi-Sen put his spear next to Riyo as he spoke.

"He chooses to live as well."Threepio translated.

"We will leave Orto-Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz from this day forth and recognize your sovereignty as a free and equal people."Riyo said.

Riyo, Thi-Sen and the Talz tribe bowed at each other.

Then the tribe left.

Riyo walked up to the four jedi.

"Well done, Senator."Obi-Wan said.

"Yes."Anakin said. "Most impressive."

"You were very brave out there."Ferus said.

"That was amazing out there."Nadia said kindly.

"Thank you, Master Jedi."Riyo said.

Anakin and Ferus walked away.

"Now that you have created peace between your people and the Talz, remember one crucial thing."Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?"Riyo asked.

"Make it last, Senator."Obi-Wan said. "Make it last and be an example to others so not only this war, but every war waged may come to an end as well."

"I will."Riyo replied. "I promise you."

"Master, I seem to have learned something important today."Nadia said.

"Really, my dear?"Obi-Wan asked. "And what's that?"

"Arrogance diminishes wisdom."Nadia answered.

"Well said, young one."Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Nadia smiled at him.

Then Riyo, Obi-Wan and Nadia walked up to Anakin and Ferus in a republic ship as the doors close.

Then the republic ships flew away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free** **to review what you think so far:)**

 **Next is: Blue Shadow Virus'**


	10. Blue Shadow Virus

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 10: Blue Shadow Virus**

 _Battle droids on Naboo!_

 _As the Separatist rebellion rages through the galaxy, even peaceful planets are threatened._

 _Following the discovery of Separatist droids wandering the grassy wasteland, Naboo is once again on high alert._

 _Fearing their home is facing another invasion, Senator Amidala, Ferus Olin and Representative Binks race to Naboo to assess the situation._

 _Meanwhile, near the Gungan swamplands, an even graver threat is about to be discovered._

The Naboo Ship landed in the main hanger.

The ramp lowered as Padme, Ferus, Jar Jar and Threepio came out.

They were greeted by Queen Neeyutnee and Captain Typho.

"We came as soon as we could, My Lady."Padme said.

"Have you found any more droids?"Ferus asked.

"Only the three."Queen Neeyutnee replied. "But you can be sure they aren't tourists, I need you to convince the Senate or the Jedi Council or whoever is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened."

"They'll need more proof."Padme said. "Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough."

A voice answered in Captain Typho's wrist band.

 _"Captain Typho, the battle droid is ready for analysis."_

* * *

In a Lab...

A medical robot was checking the rusty droid that was found.

"Have you been able to retrieve any information?"Ferus asked.

"Unfortunately, the Naboo security who discovered them prefer to shoot first and retrieve data later."Queen Neeyutnee answered.

"If they were found in the grasslands, where'd they pick up all this mud?"Padme asked.

"Add that to our very long list of questions."Captain Typho said.

"This is a complete mystery..."Ferus said looking at the droid.

The robot cuts off the rusty robot's head.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this."Threepio said. "With your permission, Senator Padme, I would like to shut down before I get sensory overload."

"Permission denied."Padme replied.

"Denied?"Threepio asked.

"Threepio, you might able to get some information out of him."Ferus said.

Then the rusty robot woke up, but couldn't see things.

"Cannot see."the rusty robot said. "Where am I?"

"You are in very good hands on board a Separatist ship."Threepio said. "Count Dooku himself intends to reward you for your bravery."

"Bravery?"the rusty robot asked.

"For your assignment on Naboo."Threepio said. "Do try to activate what's left of your memory, we all want to hear your tale of medical heroics."

"Virus."the rusty robot said.

"Yes, the virus."Threepio said. "You do remember, please continue."

"A small amount leaked out."the rusty robot said. "Must contain Naboo cannot know, lab must remain secret."

"A secret lab on Naboo?"Threepio asked. "Where? You must-"

"It is a secret."the rusty robot said. "This is no Separatist ship."

"Unless you want to become a box of spare parts, you'll tell us where that lab is."Captain Typho said aiming his gun at the robot.

"The lab is secret."the rusty robot said.

Ferus was about to take out his lightaber, but quickly saw the metal shelves falling down.

"Look out!"Padme warned.

Ferus and the others quickly went out of the way as the shelves hit the rusty robot and broke it.

"Great!"Ferus muttered. "We'll never get any information out of him now."

"Meesa sorry."Jar Jar said as he took off the droid's part out of his head. "It was accident."

A blue bug came out of it.

"Is this what you're after?"Padme asked looking at the blue bug.

"Meesa love him."Jar Jar said. "He's a very, very good tongue grabbing, yousa finden in one placen."

"Where?"Padme asked.

"In the mud under the perlote tree."Jar Jar said.

"Like the mud on this droid."Ferus said in realization and looked at Queen Neeyutnee. "The eastern swamps."

"I think Jar Jar just found out the location of that lab."Padme said as she and Ferus walked away.

Afterwards the group contacted Mace Windu and Yoda.

"They're planning an attack on Naboo."Captain Typho said. "It's the only explanation."

 _"Delicate the situation is."_ Yoda said. _"Two Jedi we will send."_

"May I recommend General Kenobi and General Skywalker?"Padme asked. "Relations with the Gungans are a little tense right now, but they trust General Kenobi like one of their own."

 _"Send them we will."_ Yoda said.

Then the holograms disappeared.

"I want as much information as possible before the Jedi arrive."Padme said. "See if you and 3PO can download any of the other battle droid's memory, me and Ferus are going to find that lab."

Padme and Ferus began to walk away.

"Are you sure that's wise?"Captain Typho said.

"Come on, Jar Jar."Ferus said.

Jar Jar followed the two.

* * *

Out in the plains, Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar arrived wearing yellow suits.

"This is bombad."Jar Jar said. "Whatsa happen to them?"

"It's the plague."Padme said.

Ferus suddenly felt they were being watched and quickly took out his lightsaber only to point it at a female herder.

"Don't move."Ferus stated. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's not in the air, it's in the water."the female herder said.

Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar removed their helmets.

Ferus deactivated his lightsaber.

"Who are you?"Padme asked.

"Meesa Peppi Bow."the female herder said.

"We think the virus that made your animals sick came from the perlote trees."Padme said.

"Yousa follow thisa river."Peppi said. "Yousa finda yousa perlote, meesa take you."

"No, Peppi, you stay here."Padme said. "You'll be going home soon, I promise."

"We'll send some soldiers to pick you up and take you back to Theed."Ferus said.

* * *

Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar were now in the swamps.

"Keep your eyes open."Padme stated. "Look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Understood, big sister."Ferus said.

Jar Jar fell from a stick and landed something metal underneath.

"A metal entrance?"Ferus asked. "I think this is a hatch."

"Captain Typho, I think we're standing right on top of the lab."Padme said in her comlink. "I need a geo scan of coordinates SP127."

"No way we're going to open this."Padme said. "We'll just have to-"

Then they got surrounded by battle droids.

"Freeze."the battle droid said. "Hold it right there."

Ferus activated his lightsaber and took out the battle droids.

"Tht should teach them."Ferus said bitterly.

But then the bigger battle droids appeared from underneath.

"Snap."Ferus muttered.

Then they were taken prisoner and placed into the bunker.

The man in charge was Dr. Nuvo Vindi.

"Yousa let us go."Jar Jar said.

"Who are you? Why are you holding us?"Padme asked.

Vindi looked at the three prisoners with his glasses.

"Wonderful specimens."Vindi said. "What's a life-form like you two doing in a swamp like this?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing."Ferus said coldly.

"Thanks to the support of my compassionate friends in the Separatist Alliance, I am creating life."Vindi said.

"Howsa yousa creating life?"Jar Jar asked.

"I'm so pleased you inquired."Vindi said. "A demonstration is in order allow me to present the return of the infamous blue shadow virus."

"The blue shadow virus?"Padme asked.

"I thought that deadly disease was extinct."Ferus stated.

"Yes, young jedi."Vindi said. "It was wiped from the galaxy generations ago, but I have given it life once again."

"Yousa not creating life."Jar Jar said. "Yousa taking life,yousa poisoned the gungan water."

"Unfortunately, the blue shadow virus, in its natural form, thrives only in water until I improved upon that weakness."Vindi said.

Vindi used his machine guns to turn it from a liquid strain into an airborne strain.

Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar looked at it in shock.

"Your eyes do not deceive you."Vindi said. "I have perfected an airborne strain of the blue shadow virus."

"This is the last of the bombs, doctor."a small silver robot said.

"I'm well aware this is the last."Vindi stated taking the bomb. "You think I'd lose count? The virus in its gaseous forms combined with these bombs will release the blue shadow virus back into the galaxy, more potent than ever before."

"Are you insane?"Padme asked. "It's a deadly disease, no life-forms are immune to it that's why it was eradicated."

"You mean murdered."Vindi said and gave the bomb to his robot. "Take this away."

"Okay."the silver robot said.

"Meanwhile, as we speak, thousands and thousands of so-called superior life-forms are spreading their disease of war throughout the galaxy."Vindi said. "Perhaps they are the ones who should be eradicated."

"You won't get away with this!"Ferus growled as the battle droids dragged him, Padme and Jar Jar away.

"I believe I already have, young jedi."Vindi said menacingly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

It was now evening.

A Republic Ship arrived to Naboo and landed in the main hangar.

The door opened as Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia went out of it.

Nadia looked out the sunny view of the city.

"Wow, it so beautiful here."Nadia whispered.

"I know, it's lucky that Ferus and his sister live here."Ahsoka whispered back.

The four jedi were greeted by Captain Typho and Threepio.

"General Kenobi, Anakin, we're so glad-"Captain Typho said.

"Where's Senator Amidala and Ferus?"Anakin demanded.

"They went to look for the lab."Captain Typho said.

"And you let them go?"Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind especially Ferus."Threepio said.

"Good point."Anakin said. "I know what you mean."

"This is Peppi Bow."Captain Typho said. "She was the last person to see them, Padme and Ferus sent her here to safety."

"Theysa looking for the sick maker."Peppi asked.

"They?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Representative Binks was with them."Captain Typho said.

Artoo beeped.

"Go with the Gungan."Anakin said. "See if you two can find them."

"You've got it, Master."Ahsoka said.

"We won't let either of you down."Nadia said.

Ahsoka and Nadia walked away with Peppi.

"Why didn't you send someone to look for them?"Anakin asked.

"Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you."Captain Typho said.

"What latest developments?"Obi-Wan asked.

* * *

The three men went to the lab.

"We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory."Captain Typho said.

A hologram of Dr Vindi appeared on the battle droid's head.

"Who is that?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Dr Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families."Captain Typho said. "He disappeared ten years ago."

 _"Good news, my soulless automaton friends."_ Vindi said. _"We now have enough of the blue shadow virus to start filling the bombs."_

"He said bombs."Threepio said.

 _"We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system."_ Vindi said. _"Work quickly, I want them ready to deliver-"_

Then the hologram went off.

"If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague."Obi-Wan said. "The war will be the least of our worries."

"There is some good news."Captain Typho said as a hologram of a map appeared. "Senator Amidala and Padawan Olin found the lab, they sent us the coordinates before they disappeared, we've managed to get a geo scan of the area."

"It's enormous."Obi-Wan said.

"It looks like there're 3 entry points: here, here, and here."Captain Typho said. "This appears to be the main lab."

"And the bombs?"Obi-Wan asked.

"There seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area."Captain Typho said. "It's likely where they're being assembled."

"If Padme and Ferus has alerted them to our presence in any way-"Obi-Wan said.

"If Padme and Ferus are in there and then we go in guns a-blazin', they may get killed."Anakin said.

"It is a risk we have to take."Obi-Wan stated. "Doctor Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab."

"And if they or we detonate one during the attack?"Anakin asked.

"Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Swamps...

Peppi, Ahsoka and Nadia were riding on a shaak.

They passed Padme and Ferus's yellow ship.

"These the ship belonging to them."Peppi said.

"So where are they?"Ahsoka asked.

The three went off the shaak.

"Their tracks end here."Nadia said looking at the ground.

Then a camera scope appeared where Peppi was standing.

"Peppi, it's a scope."Ahsoka whispered.

"Don't let them see you."Nadia warned.

The three girls quickly hid from the camera.

Then the camera went back to the ground.

* * *

Back in the Main Hangar...

Obi-Wan was sitting on a crate, while Anakin was stressing out.

"Where are they?"Anakin asked.

"Patience."Obi-Wan replied. "They'll be here in a moment, you seem a bit on edge."

"There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator along with Ferus, so yes, I'm a bit on edge."Anakin said in a panic. "Why aren't you?"

"I'm better at hiding it."Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin frowned at him.

Then Anakin got a contact from Ahsoka and Nadia.

 _"Master, are you there?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"Did you two find them?Anakin asked.

 _"Negative."_ Nadia replied. _"We're pretty sure they're inside the lab."_

"The whole area is wired with pressure sensors."Ahsoka said. _"There's no way to get in without being detected."_

 _"But we're more than happy to-"_ Nadia said.

"Do not attempt to get inside."Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Back in the Swamp...

Obi-Wan showed a hologram of the lab's map to Peppi and the two padawans.

 _"I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility."_ Obi-Wan said. _"It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches."_

"You can count on us."Ahsoka said.

Nadia smiled. "That's right."

 _"Rex and his men will be right behind you two."_ Anakin said. _"They'll have your backs."_

Then the holograms went off.

* * *

Back in the Main Hangar...

"Come on."Anakin said. "We'd better hurry."

Then the jedi ships showed up.

"Padme and Ferus may be lost, Anakin."Obi-Wan stated. "Don't risk the mission trying to rescue them, I'll take care of the bombs, you focus on the doctor."

"I know what's at stake here."Anakin replied coldly.

Then Anakin and the group of clones flew away on the ships.

* * *

Back on the Swamp...

It was now night time.

The shaak went up to Peppi.

The scope was looking around.

Ahsoka and Nadia smirked as they took out their detonators.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Nadia asked.

"Yep."Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka and Nadia used the force to float their detonators to where the scope was.

"NOW!"Ahsoka and Nadia stated.

Once all the scopes went up, the detonators exploded causing them to get destroyed.

Peepi, Ahsoka and Nadia quickly took cover.

* * *

Back inside the lab...

Everything inside started to rattle.

"We have a breach!"Dr Vindi said. "All droids to hatch number one! Friends of yours, I assume, they arrived quicker than I would've thought."

 _"Nadia..."_ Ferus thought.

He then secretly began to use the force to undo his chains.

* * *

Outside...

Ahsoka and Nadia saw the republic ships arriving to the swamps.

"Meesa come too?"Peepi asked.

"No."Ahsoka said. "You have to stay here."

"And make sure no one escapes."Nadia added.

The two padawans ran off.

"Okidee."Peepi said simply.

Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers and jumped inside the lab, where clone troopers were firing at the battle droids.

The two padawans started fighting the battle droids.

* * *

Outside...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and the clone troopers made their way down inside the lab.

"It's quiet in here."a clone trooper said.

"Looks like Ahsoka and Nadia's distraction are working."Anakin said.

* * *

In the other side of the Lab...

"Forward! Come on!"Rex ordered.

Ahsoka and Nadia continued using their lightsabers to slash the battle droids.

Then Destroyers appeared in front of them.

Ahsoka and Nadia used their lightsabers to block the destroyers lasers.

"Destroyers!"Nadia stated as she blocked the lasers.

"Fall back!"Ahsoka ordered.

The clone troopers began to walk back as they fired on the destroyers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and the other clone troopers headed to the lab.

Anakin used his lightsaber to slash the entrance open.

There they saw Dr Vindi wearing a breathing suit.

Also Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar held as hostages.

"Padme!"Anakin said. "Ferus!"

"Take another step and your friends die."Vindi threatened.

He pressed a button and started electrifying the trio.

"Drop your weapons."Vindi ordered.

"Wait!"Anakin stated and dropped his lightsaber. "Do as he says."

The clone troopers dropped their blasters.

Then battle droids surrounded Anakin and the clone troopers.

* * *

In the other side...

Ahsoka and Nadia continued using their lightsabers to block the destroyers lasers.

"We can't hold them!"Ahsoka stated.

"We can't give up!"Nadia protested. "There must be another way!"

Then the destroyers got crushed by falling rocks.

The dust cleared and the two girls saw Obi-Wan and a group of clone troopers.

"Need some help?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Master, it's you!"Nadia said in relief.

"So good to see you, Master Kenobi."Ahsoka said.

* * *

In the Lab...

Vindi was working on the bombs, while the battle droids guarded Anakin and the clone troopers.

"I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi."Vindi said. "That is why I'm going to give you a choice."

"Fine with me, as long as one of the options is killing you."Anakin stated.

The battle droids aimed their guns at them.

"How about capture me or save your friends?"Vindi suggested.

He put on the machine, which started electrifying Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar.

Anakin rushed to get his lightsaber as Vindi made his escape.

But Ferus was freed and activated his lightsaber to slash the battle droids.

The clone troopers started fighting the battle droids.

Anakin threw a battle droid using the force to the machine and destroying it.

Anakin went up to Padme.

"Are you okay?"Anakin asked.

"Ani, how about the next time you rescue me and Ferus before you kill all the battle droids?"Padme said.

"A little "thank you" would go a long way."Anakin said with a smile.

* * *

In the other side of the Lab...

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Nadia and the clone troopers started running to the lab.

"Things are going well."Obi-Wan said. "The lab is secure, and hopefully Anakin has reached Padme and Ferus by now."

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers, when they saw more battle droids appearing.

"I'll get the bombs."Obi-Wan stated and looked at Nadia. "Young one, come with me."

"Okay master."Nadia said as she followed him.

"I'll keep the droids occupied."Ahsoka stated.

"Be careful, Soka."Nadia warned as she ran off.

* * *

Inside the lab...

Ferus helped his sister and Jar Jar up.

"Grab your blasters."Anakin stated in his comlink. "We need to find that doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan, Nadia and a small group of clone troopers arrived to a room that was filled with bombs.

"Well, looks like the bomb room."Nadia stated.

"Yes, and luckily, they appear inactive."Obi-Wan said.

Then the bombs got activated.

"Oh no..."Nadia said.

"I spoke too soon."Obi-Wan stated. "Get these deactivated now."

Nadia nodded as she and clone troopers started working on deactivating the bombs.

He then spoke in his comlink.

"Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor."Obi-Wan stated.

 _"I'm working on it."_ Anakin replied. _"Do you and Nadia have the bombs?"_

"We're working on it!"Nadia answered.

"Dr Vindi has remotely activated the bombs, they're counting down."Obi-Wan said.

 _"That's great."_ Anakin replied.

"And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Anakin, Padme and Ferus along with the group of clone troopers were running in the hallway.

"It's down here somewhere."Anakin said and contacted Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, we've got another situation, send all the clones to search the facility."

Anakin and the others met with Ahsoka and her crew.

"Master?"Ahsoka asked.

"We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose."Anakin stated.

"Missing bomb?"Padme asked. "We saw Dr Vindi give a little droid a bomb."

"You guys split up."Anakin ordered. "Find that droid."

Ferus followed Anakin and his group of stormtroopers.

"You heard him."Ahsoka stated. "Let's move!"

Ahsoka, Rex and the clone troopers ran off.

* * *

Anakin and Ferus were running in the hallway until they spotted Dr Vindi in the landing platform with a few battle droids.

"Jedi!"a battle droid said.

Anakin and Ferus took down the battle droids with their lightsabers.

They pointed their lightsabers at Dr Vindi.

"Leaving so soon, doctor?"Anakin asked with a smile.

Ferus smirked. "The party is not even over yet."

"You are running out of time."Dr Vindi sstated and then threw two pieces of the blue virus. "Catch!"

Anakin and Ferus quickly catches them only for Dr Vindi to close the door in front of them.

"Did we just fall for that?"Ferus asked with a frown.

Anakin and Ferus then used their lightsabers to try and break the door open.

"Obi-Wan, Nadia, Dr. Vindi's escaping!"Anakin stated. "He's at the landing platform."

* * *

In the Bomb Room...

"All right."Obi-Wan replied. "We're on our way."

Obi-Wan and Nadia ran off leaving the clone troopers to work on the bombs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Padme and Jar Jar ran into a room that was filled with blue plants.

"Something smells good in here."Jar Jar said.

Padme spotted the little robot, who was holding the bomb.

"Hey, there, little guy."Padme said. "How about you hand that over to me?"

The little robot hissed at them and started running away.

"He's getting away!"Padme stated.

Jar Jar quickly grabbed the little droid's foot causing him to threw the bomb and for Padme to catch it.

The little robot ran off.

"Ahsoka, I found the last bomb."Padme said in her comlink.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Ahsoka, Rex and the group of clone troopers were running.

"Stay there."Ahsoka answered. "I'll get the bomb squad."

* * *

In the entrance of the Landing Platform...

Obi-Wan, Nadia and a group of clone troopers met up with Anakin and Ferus.

"Almost got it."Ferus stated.

Anakin and Ferus breaked the door open with their lightsabers.

Dr Vindi started shooting at them as he went up with the platform.

Obi-Wan and Nadia did a big leap to hang onto the platform.

"Don't shoot."Anakin stated to the clone troopers.

"If he drops one of those vials, we're finished."Ferus protested as he and Anakin used their lightsabers to block Dr Vindi's blasts.

Anakin and Ferus then went beneath the landing platform.

Dr Vindi then threw three vials of the blue shadow virus.

Obi-Wan quickly went down to catch them.

Nadia was by herself facing Dr Vindi and activated her lightsaber.

"It's over, mad doctor."Nadia said pointing her lightsaber at him. "You lost!"

"You shouldn't waste your time, little girl."Dr Vindi threatened as he pointed his blaster at her. "There is no way a child like you can defeat me alone."

Nadia glared at him.

Then Anakin and Ferus appeared between Nadia and activated their lightsabers.

Nadia smirked. "Who said I was alone?"

"You're under arrest, Dr Vindi."Anakin stated.

Dr Vindi glared at the three jedi and dropped his blaster.

They were now in the swamps, where Peppi and her shaak was.

It was now morning.

Dr Vindi let out a mad laugh and Peppi caught him.

This caused the doctor to drop the vial and Anakin quickly caught it.

Peppi made Dr Vindi drop on the floor as Ferus and Nadia pointed their lightsabers at him.

"The bomb's going off, and we're all going to die!"Dr Vindi laughed. "Yeah, die!"

But then his red button powered down.

"What happened?"Dr Vindi asked.

"Looks like you and your plan went down the line, doc."Ferus stated.

"Did you really think we were the only ones?"Nadia asked with a smirk as Obi-Wan and a group of clone troopers showed up.

"Ahsoka, are you there?"Anakin asked in his comlink.

 _"I'm here, Master."_ Ahsoka replied. _"The bomb has been deactivated did you guys find Vindi?"_

"Deactivated as well."Anakin said. "Have you seen Padme?"

 _"She's right next to me."_ Ahsoka stated. _"I'm okay too, thanks for asking."_

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ferus and Nadia smirked at Dr Vindi as he glared at them and a group of clone troopers surrounded him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is: 'Mystery of a Thousand Moons'**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	11. Mystery of a Thousand Moons

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 11:Mystery of a Thousand Moons**

 _Hard-pressed Jedi and their valiant clone troopers have thwarted an insidious Separatist plot to plant bombs loaded with the deadly Blue Shadow Virus in key Republic systems._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin and Nadia Aomori have captured the vile scientist behind the nefarious scheme: Doctor Nuvo Vindi._

 _Now the Jedi plan to transport Vindi to the Republic capital for trial..._

Obi-Wan, Anakin and the two padawans were preparing to transfer Dr. Nuvo Vindi to Theed for trial.

Nadia noticed Ferus looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

Nadia nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, I was just lost in my thoughts..."

"Are you sure?"Ferus asked with a concern look.

Nadia smirked. "Hundred percent."

Obi-Wan and Anakin took Dr Vindi on their ship.

"That was close."Anakin said. "If that virus escaped, everyone in Naboo would be dead now."

"Oh well just another day saving the universe."Obi-Wan said.

"Too be honest it was with a little excitement, master."Nadia said smiling.

"Alright let's take this limo back to Theed."Anakin said. "So we can go help Padme and Ahsoka clean up down there."

"I couldn't agree more."Ferus said glaring at the mad doctor.

* * *

Back in the ground beneath...

Padme was talking with Jar Jar in the lab, while the clone troopers checked around the lab.

A clone trooper found one of the bombs.

"Senator, you should see this, it's one of the virus bombs."the clone trooper said.

"It looks like the chamber that holds the virus is missing."Padme said.

"That droid must have taken it."the clone trooper said.

"Sound the alarm."Padme ordered.

The the alarms got activated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Two clones search for Vindi's servant droid in the bomb room.

"That droid got one of the virus container."the first clone trooper said.

"I don't know."the other clone trooper replied. "But I don't wanna be around, when they set it off."

The small droid sneaks into the room behind them.

"One of the virus container is in one of these bombs."the first clone trooper said.

"We'll just have to check them again."the other clone trooper said.

* * *

Back up...

The two men and the two padawans noticed Dr Vindi chuckling.

"What's so funny, doctor?"Nadia said with a screw.

"This is so delighted."Dr Vindi said. "You are doomed, young jedi, along with the rest of the planet."

The four jedi glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Lab...

The droid inserts the virus into a bomb.

Before the clones can stop it, the droid sets off the bomb, and the virus starts to spread through the complex.

* * *

At the top...

The ground started shaking.

"What was that?"Anakin asked.

Then a chill went down Nadia's spine.

 _"Oh no..."_ She thought nervously.

* * *

In the Lab's corridors...

Rex, Ahsoka and the clones manage to make it into the safe room.

Ahsoka used the force to get the clone troopers inside.

"Hurry!"Rex shouted.

Ahsoka quickly leaped into the safe room just one the doors was about to close.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan,Anakin and the two padawans brought Dr Vindi into the republic ship.

Artoo followed them.

Obi-Wan, Nadia and Artoo kept an eye on the doctor.

"Ahsoka, what's going on down there?"Anakin asked in his comlink.

 _"The droid released the virus."_ Ahsoka stated. _"But we managed to seal the lab."_

"And Padme?"Anakin asked.

 _"Haven't heard from her since the bomb."_ Ahsoka replied.

Then Ferus got a call in his comlink.

 _"Ferus,can you hear me?"_ Padme asked.

"Loud and clear, big sister."Ferus replied in relief. "Are you okay?"

 _"Yes, for the time being."_ Padme said. _"Jar Jar and I got to safety, when the alarm went off, we're wearing protector suits."_

"Pad, the virus is loose thanks to the mad doctor's little pet."Ferus stated glancing at the doctor.

 _"Yes, but any remaining droid well try to break out."_ Padme said. _"I'll do, what I can to stop them, I can't let the virus escape."_

"Okay and be careful."Ferus said and ended the call.

* * *

Back in the Lab...

Jar Jar was panicking and Padme handed him a helmet.

"Put this on."Padme said.

Jar Jar put the helmet on his head.

"Come on, Jar Jar."Padme said as she followed the clone troopers. "Let's go find Ahsoka, we'll need her help to find the droids."

* * *

In the Republic Ship...

Anakin pointed his lightsaber at Dr Vindi.

"Where's the antidote, Vindi?"Anakin asked coldly.

"You mistake, my rule, jedi."Dr Vindi chuckled. "My job was to manufacture it, not to cure it."

"We don't have time for games."Nadia threatened.

"Patience, Nadia."Obi-Wan said. "There's more than one way to skin a wob-rat."

Nadia quietly nodded.

"I said where!"Anakin said angrily pointing his lightsaber on Dr Vindi's neck.

"Yes."Dr Vindi said with a smile. "Kill me now and spare his own bones to the blue shadow virus and the entire embrace because when the first droid breaks out the laboratory, all Naboo is doomed!"

"Why you-"Ferus growled, but then Nadia held him back.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Anakin."Obi-Wan said. "The faster way to save Senator Amidala and Ahsoka is to take Vindi back to the capital and find an actual antidote."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

Then the ship flew away.

* * *

Back in the Lab...

A clone trooper checked the computer screen.

"No, No, No!"the clone trooper said. "Some of the virus got in here, we didn't close the doors fast enough."

"We may be dead men."Rex stated. "But we can still stop the droids."

"Don't worry, my master will find a cure for this virus, but we're not dead yet."Ahsoka said.

 _"Is anyone out there?"_ Padme asked.

"Senator Amidala, we're trapped in a safe room at the end of con-flex B."Ahsoka said.

 _"We'll be right there."_ Padme replied. _"Are you contaminating?"_

Ahsoka and Rex notice two of the clone troopers have removed their helmets an coughing."

"I'm afraid so."Ahsoka answered grimly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The ship returned back to Theed's main Hangar.

The ramp lowered as the four jedi and Dr Vindi with his hands cuffed came out.

Captain Typho and two Naboo guards were waiting for them.

"Dr Vindi."Captain Typho said. "You'll pay for your treachery, take him away."

The two Naboo guards took Dr Vindi away.

"Now we have to find an antidote."Obi-Wan said.

"I think I found an answer for you."Captain Typho said.

The four jedi followed Captain Typho into the lab.

"So you think you found an cure?"Anakin asked.

"Possibly."Captain Typho replied. "A little known extract made from Reeksa root, found only on Iego, the World of a Thousand Moons, deep in Separatist control space."

"Let's go."Anakin stated.

"Right behind you."Ferus said as he and his 'brother-in-law' began to walk away.

"You must move consciously if-"Captain Typho said.

"There's no time for conscious."Anakin said angrily as Obi-Wan held his shoulder. "My padawan is trapped down there and so is Padme."

Obi-Wan and Nadia looked at him, while Ferus secretly looked nervous over Anakin's statement.

"I mean Senator Amidala."Anakin corrected.

"I apply you courage, general Skywalker."Captain Typho said. "But it's suicide, once we contain the virus, we can send troops."

"No."Anakin replied as he walked away. "Me, Obi-Wan and Kitty can handle it."

Nadia frowned. "Again with the nicknames."

Obi-Wan and Nadia walked away leaving Ferus with Captain Typho.

* * *

Afterwards...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia took the shuttle and flew away from Naboo.

"Padme and Ahsoka will be fine."Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah."Nadia said in agreement. "Ferus will find a way to save them both."

"If we succeed."Anakin replied.

Then the shuttle jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lab...

Padme and Jar Jar watched two battle droids walking away.

Alongside them was Ferus, who whore a yellow suit as well.

"All the doors are locked."the battle droid said. "How are we going to get out?"

"It's not our problem."the other battle droid said.

"Boy, that's a relief."the battle droid said.

Once they were gone, Padme, Ferus and Jar Jar went in front of the safe room.

 _"Senator Amidala, where are you?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"We're outside your safety room."Padme responded in her comlink.

 _"Can you get the door open?"_ Ahsoka asked.

Ferus looked at Jar Jar. "Go ahead, Jar Jar."

Jar Jar pressed the button and the two went inside the safe room, where Rex, Ahsoka and the clone troopers were.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka."Padme said putting her hand on the young torguta's shoulder.

"Don't worry about us, senator."Ahsoka said. "We still have a job to do."

"There aren't many droids left, some are heading in the south entrance."Ferus said.

"As long we help you, we can destroy those droids before they reach the compound."Ahsoka said.

Rex handed a blaster to Padme.

"You take the North border, we take the South."Padme said.

Padme and a group of clone troopers took down a small group of battle droids as Jar Jar followed them.

Ferus, Ahsoka, Rex and a clone trooper showed up.

One of the battle droids went up the ladder.

"Stop!"Rex said.

"Don't open that hatch!"Padme said.

"You'll regret it."Ferus warned.

"Ha!"the battle droid said. "Too late!"

Then Ferus slashed him with his lightsaber.

* * *

In Space...

The shuttle approach Iego.

"There it is, Iego."Obi-Wan said.

"Look at all those junk."Nadia said looking at the broken ship pieces in front of the planet.

"That's no junk, Dia."Anakin said.

"It looks more like a graveyard of ships."Obi-Wan stated.

Nadia gulped nervously.

When the shuttle landed in Iego, they saw disfigured droids with mixed-up parts.

"Clankers."Nadia muttered.

"Let's go."Anakin said as he walked away.

Nadia followed him.

"Anakin, Nadia, wait."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Nadia went off the ship's ramp and the battle droids started marching towards them.

"Anakin, Nadia, wait!"Obi-Wan repeated.

Anakin and Nadia activated their lightsabers as they charged at the battle droids and slashing them down.

But then two deactivated their lightsabers, when they realized the battle droids weren't blasting at them.

"Very impressive."Obi-Wan said. "You both just destroyed 17 defenseless battle droids without suffering a single scratch."

Then another battle droid slashed down.

"Eighteen actually."Anakin said.

Nadia blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"The venerable Jaybo Hood requests an audience."the battle droid said.

"Jaybo?"Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia asked in unison.

"Hey!"a boy said as he approached the trio, while holding a battle droid head. "Do you three have any idea how long it took me to re-prose these droids?"

"Your Jaybo?"Anakin asked.

"A kid?"Nadia asked.

"Well do you?"Jaybo asked as he walked away.

"I apologies for my friend's and padawn's rash behavior."Obi-Wan said.

"Nine months, man, nine months."Jaybo said as he went to lie in a hammock strung between the legs of two Vulture droids, with the retrofitted battle droids attending him.

One of the droids put on the music radio.

Nadia and the two men looked at each other before approaching Jaybo.

"How a kid like you come up with these many battle droids anyway?"Anakin asked.

"Simple."Jaybo replied. "When the Separatist took off, they left this junk behind gotta a ware house all full of them back there."

"So you programmed them to serve you?"Obi-Wan asked.

"No reason to let a droid rust."Jaybo said.

"Cute."Nadia said simply looking at the battle droids.

"Looks like you used a macro-protocol to wipe them saintliness, impressive."Anakin said with a smile.

"I see you know your droids, your jedi aren't you?"Jaybo said. "Want me to show you, how I did it?"

"Perhaps another time."Obi-Wan said. "What we need now is Reeksa root do you know, where we can find some?"

"Here, there, everywhere."Jaybo said as he relaxed on his hammock.

"We don't have time for games, kid."Anakin stated. "Where's the root?"

"What my friend is trying to say is, we are at a bit of a hurry."Obi-Wan said.

"Besides we haven't got all day."Nadia said.

"This system is haunted cursed, jedi or not, no one gets off this rock alive."Jaybo said. "Not past Drol."

"Drol?!"a battle droid said nervously.

"Drol?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, Drol."Jaybo said. "The phantom ruler of Iego, he destroys anything that leaves the planet, fifty of the best pilots in the galaxy tried, and none made it alive."

"That explains the destroyed ships."Nadia whispered nervously.

"First things first, we'll have to deal with this 'Drol' later."Anakin said.

* * *

Back in the Lab of Naboo...

Two destroyers showed up in one of the corridors.

Ferus and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and destroyed the destroyers at the top of the shields.

Jar Jar tries to blast the destroyers, but Padme tackles Jar Jar to save him from blaster fire and was thus affected by the virus as well.

"Senator!"Ahsoka said.

"Pad!"Ferus shouted as he rushed up to his sister followed by Ahsoka."

"Senator, you suit has been compromised."Rex said.

Padme gasped, when she saw a hole in her Envirosuit.

"I'm so sorry."Ahsoka said.

"We should have protected you, especially me."Ferus said sadly.

"Don't blame your self, Ferus."Padme said as she removed her helmet. "These things happen in the war zone."

Ferus looked at her in complete sadness and worry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Iego...

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Nadia descend a cliff, while Jayob watched them.

"Are you coming?"Obi-Wan asked.

"You gotta be kidding."Jayob said. "No way, I'm going down there."

"Is there something your trying to tell us?"Anakin asked.

"If you are just tell us."Nadia said.

"Don't worry,beautiful, it's simple, follow the vines to the bottom to dig up the roots, but don't touch the vines."Jayob said.

"So typical." Nadia muttered as she and the two men continued going down.

"Besides the obvious, why not?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Because the plants don't like it and they have big sharp teeth."Jayob stated.

"Teeth? This is getting better by the minute."Anakin said sarcastically.

"And watch out for the flying Xandu."Jayob added.

"What the heck is a Xandu?"Nadia asked.

"I'm not sure, young one."Obi-Wan said.

Then a creature burst out the cliff and Anakin grabbed it on the leg.

"Master! Dia!"Anakin said. "Hop on!"

Nadia went on top of the Xandu, while Obi-Wan went on it's other leg.

The Xandu started taking them down below.

"This isn't going to work!"Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Back in the Lab...

Ferus and Ahsoka quickly took out the two battle droids that were trying to escape on the ladder.

Ahsoka began to get weak by the virus and was about to faint, but Ferus caught her.

"Ahsoka."Ferus said.

"I'm alright."Ahsoka said as she stood up.

* * *

In Iego...

The Xandu took the three jedi down to the bottom of a cave.

"There!"Nadia said as she spotted the roots. "That's the roots were looking for."

The Xandu dropped the two jedi and they rolled on the floor, while Nadia landed gracefully.

The Reeksa plant then awakens.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia gulped nervously.

Anakin took out his digging spade, while Obi-Wan and Nadia took out their lightsabers.

"Don't take long with that."Nadia reminded.

"I'm going as fast as I can."Anakin said as he dug out for the roots.

The Reeksa plant revealed its other heads and started hissing at the trio.

"Anakin hurry."Obi-Wan stated.

"Got it!"Anakin said as he found the root and put it on Nadia's backpack.

"Let's get out of here!"Nadia said.

The trio started running and climb up the cliffs as the the Reeksa plant started going after them.

The three jedi activated their lightsabers to slash the vicious plant's heads.

When the the three reached the top, Jayob was there to greet them.

"You made it."Jayob said. "I knew you would."

"Did you?"Obi-Wan asked.

"At least we didn't end up being lunch."Nadia stated in relief.

* * *

Afterwards...

Jaybo lead the three jedi to Amit Noloff.

"The place's dried up, once the spice convoy stops running, out here we're just millions of little paddles that no one cares about."Jayob said. "Those on the left can't leave because the curse."

"The planet is cursed."an old alien man said.

"Cursed by who, my twitty friend?"Obi-Wan asked.

"The ghost of Drol that's what."the old alien said.

"A ghost?"Anakin asked with a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

"The spirit of the thousands moon."the old alien man said. "Our protectors can destroy all."

"If you ask me, it's a lot of..."Anakin said.

"Superstition."Obi-Wan finished.

"That's one word for it."Anakin said.

"Yeah, besides ghosts aren't real."Nadia said putting her hands on her hips. "They're just from fairy tales for kids."

"Fairy tale, you say?"the old alien said.

He then shows the three jedi a hologram of a rodian being electrocuted before his ship exploded.

"Oh my..."Nadia said in utter shock.

"That's Taquito."Jaybo said sadly. "He was a friend of mine."

"Try to leave this planet."the old alien said. "Your faint will lead to shame."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.

A moment after the three jedi attempt to leave Iego in the shuttle.

"The ghost of Drol may be a lot of superstition."Obi-Wan said. "But something real blow up those ships."

"Maybe something like an electronic shield."Nadia suggested as she sat on her seat.

"Shield?"Anakin asked. "We can handle it."

 _"Too bad, I really like you guys."_ Jaybo responded.

"Thanks for your help, kid."Anakin stated. "We could have done it without you."

 _"Have you ran into Drol yet?"_ Jaybo asked.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Not yet."

But as they pass through the debris field, sensors activate an energy field that prevents them from getting very far from Iego.

Artoo beeped in panic.

"What's the matter, Artoo?"Anakin asked. "Afraid of a ghost."

"There's our ghost, it's an energy field!"Obi-Wan said.

"So my hunch was correct!"Nadia said as she held on her seat.

"Turn the ship around!"Obi-Wan ordered. "We'll never make it through!"

"Those Separatists scum must have installed the energy field to prevent the inhabitants from leaving the planet."Nadia said in realization. "No wonder, Jaybo's friend and the other pilots got destroyed!"

"Well said, kitty."Anakin said sarcastically.

Then the shuttle landed back to Iego.

The moment they land, holograms of Padme, Ferus and Ahsoka appeared in front of them.

Nadia gasped in shock, when she saw them in a very weak state, especially Ferus.

 _"Master can you hear me?"_ Ahsoka asked weakly.

"Artoo handle the signal."Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped and made the signal more clear.

 _"We destroyed all the battle droids."_ Ferus said weakly and coughed.

 _"And Naboo is safe, I repeat Naboo is safe."_ Ahsoka said weakly.

 _"At least is for the better."_ Ferus said weakly.

 _"Promise me, no one will open this bunker."_ Padme said weakly. _"Good-bye Anakin, I..."  
_

Then the holograms disappeared.

Nadia covered her mouth as her heart sank in sadness.

"No!"Anakin said in shock.

Then the three jedi went off the shuttle.

"Now what do we do?"Nadia asked sadly.

"We just have to re-power the shuttle and-"Anakin said angrily.

"Slow down, Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"Slow down!"Anakin growled. "You saw it, master, they dying!"

"At least hear me out on this."Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Later that evening...

The three Jedi call a meeting with the citizens of Iego.

"Citizens of Iego!"Obi-Wan said. "Drol is not a ghost, but rather a separatist security system."

"Nonsense!"the old alien said. "You were lucky to escape alive, simple as that."

"And who said we didn't make our own look?"Anakin asked.

"The ghost of Drol that's who."the old alien said.

The two other aliens look at him.

"Did anyone else inhabited Iego's moon before the Separatists arrived?"Nadia asked.

"The Angel."the old alien responded.

"The angel?"Obi-Wan asked.

The white glowing creature appeared.

"We were peaceful people before the Separatists drove us from our homes."the angel said. "And stole our moon."

"But which moon was that?"Obi-Wan asked.

The angel showed an hologram.

"Millius Prime."

"The primary nobe it must be near Millius Prime."Anakin said.

"Vulture droids." Nadia said and looked at Jaybo. "Jaybo can you reactivate those vulture droids?"

"Sure."Jaybo said. "I can even fly them with a remote control."

"Good."Obi-Wan said. "We can have Artoo fly the vulture droids as a decoy and into the laser field."

"Since we know what we're up against this time."Anakin said. "We can destroy the laser an meter."

"And cut a path to Millius Prime."Nadia added confidently.

* * *

Afterwards...

The three jedi went back into the shuttle.

 _"Ready General Kenobi."_ Jaybo said in comlink.

"Jaybo activate those droids."Anakin said.

Jaybo activates the vultures.

"Jaybo transfer control of the droids to Artoo."Anakin ordered.

The vulture droids launch and follow the shuttle into the ship graveyard.

"Artoo intercept the lasers."Obi-Wan ordered. "And send the droids directly into the laser generator."

The laser field activates and Artoo attempts to send the Vulture droids into the laser emitter, but they are destroyed.

Obi-Wan fires at the generator and the energy field explodes.

 _"You guys okay?"_ Jaybo asked.

"We're fine, kid."Anakin responded.

"But you'll need new droids to boss around."Nadia stated.

"The good news, your able to leave Iego, whenever you choose."Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Back in Iego, the people cheered.

"Artoo, set a course to Naboo."Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped.

Then the shuttle jumped into hyperspace for Naboo.

* * *

Back in Naboo..

The republic cruisers showed up and land at the lab and then stretchers bearing Padmé, Ferus, Ahsoka, Rex and the rest of the clones are transported onto the gunships.

Nadia wasted no time and rushed to check if Ferus was okay, while Anakin checked Padme.

"Hey Ferus."Nadia said with a small smile.

Ferus opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey Dia, I'm so glad your still okay."

"I wish I could say the same to you..."Nadia said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I never lost faith in you."Ferus said. "I'll look forward to see you again soon."

"And I you."Nadia said kindly holding his hand.

Ferus smiled as he slowly let go Nadia's hand as the medical droids took him and his sister away.

Obi-Wan removed Jar Jar's helmet.

"I heard you were quiet brave fending off the battle droids, Jar Jar."Obi-Wan said.

"Really?"Jar Jar asked.

"Senator Amidala suggest we offer you training of using a blaster."Obi-Wan as he helped Jar Jar up.

"I'm not training him."Rex stated as the medical droid took him away.

Anakin and Nadia spoke with Ahsoka.

"I heard you did a fantastic job, snips."Anakin said.

"Thanks to your training, master."Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Yeah, your right, I probably do deserve most of the credit."Anakin said with a smile and folded her arms.

"You mean we."Nadia stated sharply.

Ahsoka smirked and rolled her eyes at her best friend and master.

"But not all of it."Anakin admitted.

"Good thinking that you don't mean everything you say."Ahsoka said.

"Pilot get these three out of here."Anakin ordered.

"Thank you, master."Ahsoka said.

Anakin and Nadia watched as two of the ships began to fly away.

"See you soon, Soka."Nadia whispered. "You too, Ferus..."

Obi-Wan showed up next to them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Then the three jedi watched as the two ships flew away from Naboo.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Should I do another episode of Season 1 or go straight to Season 2?**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	12. Innocents of Ryloth

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 12: Innocents of Ryloth**

 _Invasion!_

 _Separatist leader Wat Tambor has taken control of the planet Ryloth and subjugates its people through a brutal droid occupation._

 _In a daring surprise attack, Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, defeated the space blockade guarding the planet._

 _Now Jedi Generals Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and padawan Nadia A_ _omori lead a massive invasion to liberate the starving people._

In the _Acclamator_ -class assault ship...

Obi-Wan and Nadia went aboard the _Crumb Bomber_ , where Commander Cody and a group of clone troopers were.

"So what's the plan, master?"Nadia asked.

"First trick will be getting our troops on the ground."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia nodded at him. "Right."

"If you two take the city of Nabat first, we'll have our landing zone."Mace Windu said.

"Well, it's time to meet the natives."Obi-Wan said as the door closed.

* * *

In the city of Nabat...

"You must not allow the clones to reach the surface."Wat Tambor said.

"Our new proton cannon are in the optimum position to prevent that, sir."TX-20 said.

 _"What?"_ Wat asked. _"What if they focus the attack on your cannon?"_

"I am utilizing the prisoners from this village as living shields."TX-20 said. "I calculate the Jedi will not risk the prisoners' safety with a direct assault."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The _Acclamator_ -class were above Nabat and the gun ships came out of it.

Obi-Wan, Nadia and their military unit clone group called Ghost Company landed.

"We need to remember why we're here."Obi-Wan said. "We came to aid the Twi-leks, not destroy their home."

"Cody."Nadia said as she and her master walked away.

"That means we'll be taking it back the hard way."Cody said and looked at the clone troopers. "Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only, no rockets or detonators, check your aim, keep an eye out for the locals, am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"the clone troopers replied.

"If we're her to free the tail-heads, the list they can do is get out of our way."Boil muttered.

* * *

"Sir, the enemy is in range."a battle droid said.

"Fire at will."the robot ordered.

Then the proton cannons got activated.

* * *

In the sky...

The _Acclamator_ assault ships were attacked by the proton cannons below.

"General, the enemy fire is penetrating our shields."Commander Ponds said.

"Get me Kenobi."Mace Windu ordered.

* * *

In the _Crumb Bomber_...

 _"We can't risk landing the larger transports until you take out those guns."_ Mace Windu said.

"Pull back."Obi-Wan ordered. "We'll take care of it."

* * *

In the City...

"Commander, the Republic transports have turned away, but the gunships are still heading toward us."the battle droid said.

"Just as I calculated."TX-20 said.

* * *

In a forest...

Obi-Wan, Nadia and the group of clone troopers came out the gun ships and sneaked quietly in the area.

They were spotted by the battle droids were in the bunkers.

"I think I see movement in the trees."a battle droid said.

"Fire, fire!"the second battle droid ordered.

The battle droids started firing at the two jedi and the clone troopers.

The clone troopers blasted back at them.

Obi-Wan and Nadia activated their lightsabers to deflect the battle droids blasts.

The two jedi and Ghost Company quickly hid behind a bunch of trees.

"That bunker is gonna be a problem."Commander Cody stated.

"Leave the bunker to us."Nadia replied.

"Bring in your troopers on our signal!"Obi-Wan stated.

Obi-Wan, Nadia and Ghost company avoided the battle droids blasts and went behind a bunch of rocks for cover.

"Let's take them out!"Obi-Wan ordered.

Commander Cody and Ghost Company threw their detonators at the battle droids, while the two jedi used the force to send the explosives straight to the battle droids and knocking them out.

"Ghost company."Commander Cody said. "Let's move!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sir, I've lost contact with our outer defenses."a battle droid said.

"The Republic troops have overrun the village perimeter."TX-20 said. "Find out how the Jedi plan to attack."

"Roger, roger."the battle droid replied.

* * *

In the City...

Obi-Wan, Nadia and the clone troopers saw smoke coming out from one of the buildings.

"The wall is secure, sir."Commander Cody said. "Are we moving on to the guns?"

"We need to know what the droids have in store for us."Obi-Wan said.

"Properly a trap."Nadia suggested.

"Send your best men to scout ahead."Obi-Wan said and looked at Nadia. "Young one, you go with Commander Cody and his men."

"Understood, master."Nadia said with a smile.

"Will do, sir."Commander Cody replied. "Boil, Waxer, come with us."

"I guess we're the best."Boil said.

Commander Cody, Nadia and the two clone troopers looked around the city.

"Strange..."Nadia said. "What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it."

"So where are they?"Boil asked.

"We'll check out the courtyard."Commander Cody said and looked at Boil and Waxer. "You two, take the south sector, be back at command by 0620."

"Yes, sir."Waxer replied.

Waxer and Boil head south, while Cody, Nadia and Wooley go to the courtyard.

Nadia and the two clone troopers were hiding behind a bunch of crates as a bunch of battle droids passed by.

The young padawan was looking at the view through her binoculars.

"Silly clankers."she muttered.

"Not going to be easy getting to those guns, sir."Wooley said.

"There is always a way, Wooley."Commander Cody answered.

Nadia spotted a group of Twi'leks in a hole.

"Wait, Twi'leks."Nadia said looking through her binoculars. "They're holding all the survivors hostage."

The Twi'leks were being held hostage in the cannons immediate vicinity.

Nadia narrowed her eyes as she lowered her binoculars. "We have to report this to Master Kenobi."

* * *

A moment after...

The group were in a house and studying a map, while talking to Mace Windu.

"They're in the courtyard here and here."Commander Cody said. "But there's a complication.

"They've taken the locals hostage and they're using them as shields."Nadia said.

"The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult but not impossible."Obi-Wan said. "I still have a good plan for taking out those guns."

 _"Getting the villagers out of harm's way is our first priority."_ Mace Windu said. _"I have faith in you both, General Kenobi, young Aomori."_

Then the hologram vanished.

"Cody, we'll go in with everything we have."Obi-Wan said. "Clear those hostages."

They didn't know two recon droids were spying them.

* * *

"So it's General Kenobi who is leading this assault, he is known for his deceptive maneuvers."TX-20 said. "And the girl next to him is his padawan Nadia Aomori."

"Roger, roger."the battle droid said. "Downloading their files."

* * *

Back at the Republic camp...

Obi-Wan, Nadia and Cody met up with the other clone troopers.

Obi-Wan notice the troubling look on Cody's face.

"The men set, Cody?"Obi-Wan asked. "What is it?"

"Waxer and Boil are not responding."Cody said. "They never returned from scouting."

A recon droid was spying at the trio.

"That isn't like them, master."Nadia said with a hint of worry. "They may have run into trouble."

"Sergeant, use the high-powered transmitter, see if you can reach Waxer and Boil."Cody ordered.

"Yes, sir!"the clone trooper replied.

"Let's get the rest of the men moving."Obi-Wan said. "The others will catch up."

* * *

TX-20 was listening to their conversation.

"They are on the move."TX-20 said and contacted a battle droid. "Sergeant, the attack is coming, release the beasts, it is time to execute my plan."

 _"Roger, roger."_ the battle droid replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan, Nadia, Commander Cody and the clone troopers were walking in the city.

Nadia's eyes widen, when she heard growling approaching them. "Look!"

A group of gutkurrs were charging towards them.

"Aim for their eyes!"a clone trooper shouted. "Look out, look out! Fall back!"

* * *

TX-20 was talking to Wat.

"The Republic ground troops have been routed, Emir."TX-20 said.

They then heard a banging sound.

 _"What was that?"_ Wat asked.

"I calculate the remaining clones are attempting a desperate final offensive."TX-20 said. "Their chances of success against us are 742:1."

 _"You had better be right."_ Wat said.

"I am a droid."TX-20 said. "I am always right."

* * *

The clone troopers were struggling to take down the gutkurrs.

Obi-Wan and Nadia had their lightsabers out.

Nadia did a big leap, when she saw a gutkurr charging towards her.

Obi-Wan then used the force to connect with the gutkurrs and lower them away.

A clone trooper aimed his gun at the creatures.

"No, wait."Commander Cody said.

Obi-Wan uses the Force to lure the creatures into an alley bordered by a bridge.

"Whoa..."Nadia said in amazement.

"Incredible."a clone trooper said.

"Quiet, rookie."Commander Cody said.

"Shoot the bridge!"Obi-Wan ordered.

Cody and his men fire at the bridge, and the gutkurrs are trapped, while Obi-Wan leaps out.

Nadia hands her master his lightsaber.

"How did you do that, master?"Nadia asked.

"You're connected to every living thing in the universe, young one."Obi-Wan said. "But to discover that, you have to let your guard down, you have to be willing to attach to others."

"Oh..."Nadia said in surprise. "That's really interesting, you should teach me that."

Suddenly, Waxer and Boil emerge from a hatch in the street nearby.

"Waxer, Boil?"Commander Cody asked. "Where have you two slackers been?"

"Sir, there is an explanation."Waxer said.

"We got sidetracked."Boil said.

A small female Twi'lek came out the hatch and went next to the two clone troopers.

"I think I see what sidetracked you."Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Aww, she's so cute."Nadia said with a sweet smile and looking at the little Twi'lek.

* * *

"The clones have defeated the creatures."the battle droid said.

"Yes, but their numbers are thin."TX-20 replied. "Prepare for their final attack."

* * *

Back in the city...

"Hello, little one."Obi-Wan said.

The female Twi'lek got scared and hid behind Boil.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."Nadia said kindly.

"She brought us here through the tunnels."Boil said. "Knows her way around them pretty good, sir."

Obi-Wan spoke with the little Twi'lek.

"The girl can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners."Obi-Wan said. "Cody, we're going to need a diversion."

* * *

A moment after...

Commander Cody and his crew were preparing to distract the droid army.

Obi-Wan, Nadia, Waxer and Boil sneaked inside the prison cells.

"Yup, this is about the worst job in the droid army."the battle droid said scrubbing the floor.

Then her heard lightsaber slashes.

"What? What?"the battle droid said.

He then saw Obi-Wan and Nadia holding their lightsabers.

Numa was in Nadia's arms.

Nadia used the force to lock the battle droid inside the cell.

Numa pointed at a direction.

"We'll take care of this."Obi-Wan said.

"You keep her here."Nadia said as she brought Numa in Waxer's arms.

Obi-Wan and Nadia sneaked up the stairs.

There they saw the Twi'leks being held as hostages them.

"That's them, master."Nadia whispered.

Obi-Wan signaled Waxer and Boil to come forward.

The four hid behind a statue.

Commander Cody saw them.

"There they are."Commander Cody said. "Let's go!"

Cody and the clone troopers began to fire at the battle droids.

Obi-Wan and Nadia activated their lightsabers and started slashing at the battle droids.

They then began to free the prisoned Twi'leks.

The battle droids started firing at the clone troopers with their battle cannons.

"Pull back! Pull back!"Commander Cody shouted.

Obi-Wan told the Twi'leks to follow him and Nadia out of the battlefield.

A battle droid spotted them escaping.

"Commander, we have a problem."a battle droid said. "The Jedi is freeing the prisoners."

TX-20 turns his AAT around.

Nadia smiled when she saw Numa reuniting with her uncle.

"Waxer, Boil, come with us."Obi-Wan said as he and Nadia activated their lightsabers.

"We're with you both, sir."Boil said.

Waxer and Boil followed the two jedi.

"Let's do this!"Nadia said with a smile.

Obi-Wan and Nadia slashed down the battle droids.

"Ready, General."Waxer said.

Obi-Wan takes control of a proton cannon and with the help of Nadia, Waxer and Boil, he manages to destroy the other cannons.

However, a blast from TX-20's tank destroys their cannon and knocks the four to the ground.

Numa runs to her clone friends, Obi-Wan and Nadia to help.

TX-20 laughed. "You lose, General Kenobi."

He aimed his cannons at Obi-Wan, Nadia and Numa.

The Twi'leks return and overrun the tank.

They then destroyed TX-20.

"Does not compute."TX-20 said weakly. "Does not compute."

Then the _Acclamator_ -class assault ships showed up.

Obi-Wan and Commander Cody were greeted by Mace Windu.

"Great job getting rid of those cannons."Mace Windu said. "Now we have a more difficult objective, we must take the capital and free this world."

Waxer, Boil and Nadia were saying farewell to Numa.

"See ya later, little one."Boil said.

"Hey, numa."Waxer said. "Stay out of trouble."

Numa hugged Waxer.

"We'll see you again soon."Nadia said with a warm smile.

Boil and Waxer followed Mace Windu, Obi-Wan and Commander Cody.

Nadia went next to her master.

Numa called out to Boil and Waxer.

"Master, what is that she keeps calling them?"Nadia asked.

"Nerra."Obi-Wan said. "It means 'brother."

Waxer and Boil looked back at Numa and waved good-bye to her and the other Twi'leks.

 _"She reminds me so much of my little self..."_ Nadia thought.

Then the republic army headed away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	13. Hostage Crisis

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 12: Hostage Crisis**

 _Danger looms!_

 _Despite recent victories in the Outer Rim, criminal minds plot at the very heart of the Republic!_

 _The bounty hunter Cad Bane has assembled some of the deadliest criminals in the galaxy and plans a daring attack to seize members of the Senate._

 _What can be the aim of this despicable act?_

Cad Bane and his crew of bounty hunters, along with a few droid enforcers, arrived at the Senate landing zone, where they meet a host of Senate Commandos.

"Here we go."Cad Bane said as the droid enforcers hid behind the hovercar.

"Attention, attention."a man said. "This is a restricted area, no landing is permitted without permission, violators will be prosecuted to the full extend of the law."

Cad Bane went off the hovercar.

"Put up your hands."the senate commando ordered.

"I've got business with the Senate."Cad said. "How about you fall a step aside?"

"On your knees."the senate commando ordered. "Raise your hands, slowly."

"Son, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you."Cad stated.

"Cuff him."the senate commando ordered.

However, three commandos are sniped by Aurra Sing from long-range and the rest of the bounty hunters overwhelm the members of the squad.

"Where's that coming from?!"a senate commando asked.

"I see the shooter up in the tower."the second senate commando said. "Over there."

The bounty hunters took down the senate commandos.

"You two, get these uniforms on and get this platform clear."Cad ordered.

A robot answered a commando's comlink

 _"Base to platform, what was all that?"_ a man asked. _"Report."_

"Protesters against the war, we've taken care of them."the robot responded.

Aurra and the rest of the bounty hunters then meet the group on the landing platform.

"Finish getting those uniforms on and clear this platform now."Cad ordered. "Everybody else, follow me."

* * *

A few levels above in Senator Padmé Amidala's office...

Ferus was sitting on the couch in the office playing a dejarik holographic game.

Anakin sat on the seat that was next to Padme, who was typing on her desk.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be on a meditative retreat."Anakin said as he stood up and moved to Padme's desk. "We should go away together, I know a place far from here where no one would recognise us, yeah, it would be like we're actually husband and wife, instead of Senator and Jedi."

Ferus rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law's response.

Padme didn't respond and continued typing. "I-I can't, Annie."

"What do you mean you can't?"Anakin asked. "It's only two weeks, we'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone."

"I have to bring this bill before the Senate."Padme said. "It's important."

"More important than the way you feel about me?"Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Not more important, but important."Padme said.

Anakin frowned causing Ferus to chuckle.

"The work I do, the work we both do, is in service to the Republic."Padme said. "To protect those who would otherwise be powerless to protect themselves."

"Well said, Pad."Ferus said peeking from the couch.

"Of course, but those are ideals."Anakin said. "Isn't our love more important to you?"

"But I-"Padme said.

"No, no "but."Anakin said. "To me there's nothing more important than the way I feel about you, nothing."

"Anakin, don't be so-"Padme said.

"You don't believe me."Anakin said.

"I didn't say-"Padme said.

"I'll prove it."Anakin said as he took out his lightsaber. "Just watch, when I finished constructing my lightsaber, Obi-Wan said to me 'Anakin, this weapon is your life',his weapon is my life."

"No, Anakin, I can't."Padme said. "A Jedi lightsaber is..."

Anakin handed the lightsaber in Padme's hand.

"Wow, it's heavy than I thought."Padme said.

"It's yours."Anakin said. "Believe me now?"

"If all you want to do is make fun of me."Padme said. "I think you should just go."

"That's not what I want."Anakin said stroking her cheek. "Not at all."

"Oh boy..."Ferus muttered as he rolled his eyes with a frown. "If you guys need me, just give me a call."

"Let me guess, your going to see a certain raven haired girl?"Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Nope."Ferus said simply.

He then stood up and walked out of the office.

Anakin and Padme kissed as she gently put the lightsaber on her desk.

* * *

In another level...

Nadia was walking around the hallway in the senate building.

"Who would've thought the senate building would be _this_ big."Nadia muttered. "At least the Corellian Trade Spine back home was..."

Her thoughts were cut off, when she heard foot steps approaching.

She quickly wrapped her jedi cloak around her as she went against the wall and became invisible.

There she saw Bane and his crew take out the rest of the senate commandos and then go down to the control panel room and subdue the droids there.

"You know what to do."Cad said.

"I'll figure it out."Robonino said.

"You better not fail me, bubble brain."Cad said coldly.

"Don't worry, I'll have the power out in no time."Robonino said.

"The rest of you come with me."Cad ordered.

Cad and the rest of the crew left leaving Robonino to get the power down.

As they left, they didn't know a pair of red eyes was watching them.

 _"What are they up to?"_ Nadia thought.

* * *

Back in Padme's Office...

Anakin and Padme were kissing passionately.

"But Senator Organa, it just wouldn't be-"Threepio said.

"Quick, hide!"Padme said.

"The situation cannot be delayed."Bail said. "Now stand aside."

Anakin quickly hid behind the desk and Padme took his lightsaber and hid it behind her.

Then Threepio and Senator Organa came in.

"I apologize for my abruptness."Bail said.

"Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you."Padme said. "What is it?"

"Senator Filo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill."Bail said.

"Right, Privacy Invasion Bill."Padme said.

"We must hurry if we are to stop the vote."Bail said. "Coming, Senator Amidala?"

"Of course."Padme said and followed Bail and Threepio, secretly holding Anakin's lightsaber behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Quietly Guard change happens now."Cad said. "Here we go."

Bane take out the rest of the senate commandos with a detonator.

"Now let's go talk to some Senators."Cad said.

Then Bane and his crew headed for the lobby.

* * *

In Lobby...

The senators were talking with each other.

"We can not allow the Chancellor to move this Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill forward."Bail said.

"We are all in agreement then."

"Morning, Senators."Cad said. "You should all consider yourselves to be in my power as long as everybody behaves this will be quick and painless, do nothing and it will al be over soon."

Once all the senators are gathered, the bounty hunters surround and take them hostage.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I for one have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence."Senator Philo said.

He then attempts to leave only to be shot by Bane in the back.

The senators gasp in horror.

"All right then."Cad said. "If you all gather at the centre of this lovely atrium my co-workers and I will relieve you of any communication devices."

"I see five of them here in the room."Padme said. "If we-"

"What are you going to do?"Bail asked. "It's not like we carry weapons."

* * *

Inside the Chancellor's office...

"Chancellor Palpatine."Senator Taa said.

"What is it, Senator Orn Free Taa?"Palpatine asked.

"I think you should see this."Senator Taa said.

He then showed a hologram of Cad Bane.

 _"Sorry to bother you, Chancellor, but I've taken control of the east wing of your Senate building."_ Cad said. _"The occupants are now my hostages, if you care about them, I'd advise you to free Ziro the Hutt from the detention centre."_

"You should know that the Republic does not take kindly to such threats."Palpatine said. "If you have attempted such a fool-hardy action as to kidnap a Senator, I assure you it will be met with appropriate force."

Then all the doors were locked down in the entire building, severing all communication with the outside.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin,Ferus and Nadia were walking together.

But then the lights around them went off.

"What's going on?"Anakin asked.

"No idea."Ferus replied.

"Whatever it is, it's not good..."Nadia said with a hint of nervous.

* * *

Back in the office...

 _"I'm in control._ "Cad said sharply. _"I make the rules now."_

Palpatine tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Orn Free Taa, help me with this door."Palpatine said.

"It's no use, sir."Senator Taa said. "Someone's gotten into the central control panel, they've triggered the security system, the Senate buildings have sealed themselves."

Palpatine tried to contact someone.

"This is Chancellor Palpatine, there is an emergency at the Senate Building."Palpatine said. "Jedi Council, come in, is anyone there?"

"That's no use either, sir."Senator Taa said. "They've cut off all communication with the outside."

* * *

Back in the Lobby...

Cad took every person's comlinks.

"Hand over your communication devices please."Cad said.

"I can't let them search me."Padme said holding the lightsaber in her sleeve.

"What? Why not?"Bail asked.

"I have something they must not find."Padme whispered.

"What is it?"Bail asked.

"Well, hello there little lady."Cad said holding Padme's chin. "And who might you be?"

"I am Padme Amidala."Padme said. "Senator from Naboo and I demand that you release us immediately, the Galactic Senate will not treat with with terrorists."

Anakin, Ferus and Nadia were in the upper levels and watching the scene.

"Ain't you awful young and pretty to be a senator?"Cad asked.

Padme spotted Anakin and the two padawans.

Cad notice this and shot at the three jedi, but they ran off.

"After them!"Cad ordered.

IG-86 sentinel droid and Shahan Alama went after the three jedi.

"Hello, come in."Anakin said in his comlink. "Anyone there?"

"Bad news, they jammed our connection."Nadia stated.

Nadia quickly activated her lightsaber to block the sentinel droid and Shahan's blasts as they ran off in the hallways with Anakin.

"This is General Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine, can you hear me?"Anakin asked.

 _"My dear boy, I'm glad to know you're there and all right."_ Palpatine said.

"What is going on down there?"Anakin asked.

 _"They've sealed the entire building."_ Palpatine said. _"Nobody can get in and we can not get out, it's up to you, you have to get to the power control room and turn off the security seal."_

Anakin quickly put off the communicator as Shahan and the sentinel droid showed up.

The two terrorists looked around and couldn't see the three jedi.

Ferus used a mind trick on Shahan."You have two more floors to check."

"Come on."Shahan said. "We've got two more floors to check."

They then left the room.

"Nice move."Anakin said.

"You take downstairs, I'll go up."Shahan said. "We'll meet on the other side."

Anakin and the two padawans followed the IG-86 sentinel droid and managed to bash it into submission.

Shahan came back down to check and found the droid's mangled remains.

"No lightsaber cuts."Shahan said with a smirk. "Interesting."

* * *

Shahan returned back into the lobby.

"What happened?"Cad asked. "Where's the droid?"

"The droid's gone, but there's good news."Shahan said. "The Jedi's unarmed."

"What?"Cad asked.

"It doesn't look like he has his lightsaber."Cad said. "Go, bring them back to me."

Aurra followed Shahan out of the lobby.

Woopsie! Hurry, hurry, hurry.

"The lightsaber, I've got it."Padme whispered.

"What?"Bail asked. "Why do you have a Jedi's lightsaber?"

"The question is whether we should try and get it back to Ana-the Jedi Knight."Padme said. "Or use it ourselves."

Cad fired his blaster causing all the senators to be quiet.

"Everybody quiet."Cad said. "I've got a call to make."

* * *

In the office...

Cad contacted Chancellor Palpatine.

 _"So here's what you're going to do."_ Cad said. _"First you're going to make a pardon disc, you can give it to your friend there."_

"Hmm, me?"Senator Tee asked.

 _"My ship will come and pick him up and take him to the prison."_ Cad said. _"Once Ziro has been released and is handed to me, then your associates will be released, understand?"_

"Oh, I do."Palpatine said. "But I feel it is my duty to warn you that you will end up paying for this outrage."

 _"I can live with that."_ Cad said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and Ferus managed to locate the power core, but a panicked Robonino shut the door behind them.

Nadia went another way to find help.

"Come on, open the door."Anakin said.

"We won't hurt you."Ferus said.

"Well, well, what have we here?"Shahan asked pointing his blaster at the two brother-in-laws.

Anakin then used the force to take his blaster.

Aurra then showed up and started blasting them.

Ferus noticed his lightsaber was missing. "Blast it!"

Then Robonino shocked them into unconsciousness.

"Tie your little pets up."Aurra said. "We'll bring them to Bane."

* * *

Back in the Office...

"Here's the pardon disc."Palpatine said as he handed the disc to Senator Taa.

Then the HELIOS-3D droid showed up to take the Senator. "Let's go."

"Why do I have to go to the jail for this?"Senator Taa asked.

"Move it."the HELIOS-3D droid said as Senator Taa followed him.

"Sorry, Senator."Palpatine said. "But everyone has a job to do."

* * *

Back in the Lobby...

An unconscious Anakin and Ferus were dragged into the lobby.

Padme looked at her secret husband and little brother in sadness.

"Young Skywalker and Padawan Olin."Cad said. "Not so impressive without your lightsabers, are you, Jedi? Toss them in with the others."

When Anakin and Ferus were brought with the senators, Padme went to Anakin, while Riyo went to check on Ferus.

Cad contacted the HELIOS-3D droid.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The HELIOS-3D droid and Senator Taa arrived to the prison.

"Arriving at the prison now."the HELIOS-3D droid said.

"Unlock the doors."a clone trooper ordered.

The doors opened and Ziro the hutt came out.

"Oh, it's so bright out here!"Ziro complained. "Why couldn't they do this at night when it's cooler?"

* * *

Back in the lobby...

"Go and get the parting gifts."Cad said.

The bounty hunters started to plant bombs that will go off if their laser detectors are triggered.

* * *

Back outside the prison...

"Oh, look at Senator Orn Free Taa, he looks so unhappy."Ziro said. "Now get me as far away from Coruscant as possible, now!"

The HELIOS-3D droid pushed Senator Taa away as he followed Ziro back in the hovercar.

* * *

Back in the office...

Cad was talking to Palpatine.

 _"Well, Mr Chancellor, thanks to your calm leadership, the crisis has passed."_ Cad said. _"I got what I want, so I'll return your Senate and your Senators, enjoy them, but don't try anything until the sun has set, u_ _nderstand?"_

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We are to rendezvous back at the Senate building."the HELIOS-3D said.

"What?! No, no, no, no!"Ziro said angrily. "The Outer Rim, not the Senate, you stupid machine! I don't want to go to the Senate!"

Then hovercar flew off.

* * *

Back in the lobby...

"We need to get to the landing platform."Cad said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yep, yep."Robonino said nodding his head.

"Turn on the field."Cad said.

The bounty hunters put on the field.

"If you so much as breath on one of these lasers, the whole room will blow up."Cad said. "Senators, Jedi, I bid you all the most respectful farewell, let's go."

Padme bend down to check on Anakin, while Riyo checked on Ferus.

* * *

Meanwhile..

The republic small ships showed up to the senate building.

Then Nadia and a group of clone troopers crushed into Palpatine's office.

"All clear."a clone trooper said.

"Chancellor, are you all right?"Nadia asked. "Sorry about the mess."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, my dear."Palpatine said.

A clone trooper contacted Senator Taa.

"Mission accomplished, sir."a clone trooper said. "The Chancellor is safe."

 _"Well done, trooper."_ Senator Taa said.

* * *

Outside the Senate Building...

Clone troopers surrounded the bounty hunters.

Cad received a contact from Chancellor Palpatine.

Nadia and two clone troopers were with him.

 _"You were foolish to think you could get away with this, bounty hunter?"_ Palpatine said. _"Now lay down your arms and come quietly."_

"No, Chancellor."Cad said. "I am afraid it is you who have been foolish with your Senators' lives, one false move and the east wing of the Senate Building goes up in smoke."

* * *

Back in the Lobby...

"Ferus..."Riyo whispered looking at the young male jedi.

"Please, Annie, wake up."Padme said and stroked Anakin's cheek.

* * *

Back outside...

 _"You win, bounty hunter."_ Palpatine said coldly.

Cad puts off the hologram and glared at the clone troopers.

"Holster!"Cad said.

"Stand down."Commander Fox ordered.

The bounty hunters slowly began to walk away.

* * *

Back in the Lobby...

Anakin slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you looking so sad about?"Anakin said.

Padme smiled in relief.

Riyo smiled when she saw Ferus opening his eyes.

"Riyo?"Ferus asked.

"Shh...it'a okay."Riyo said.

"Thanks."Ferus said with a smile.

Padme helped Anakin, while Riyo helped Ferus.

"The bounty hunter said we should just sit here."Senator Farr said. "I think we should just sit here."

"Well, that's not a very good idea."Anakin said.

* * *

Back outside...

The hovercar showed up with Ziro and the droid.

"Come on."Cad said. "Let's get going."

The bounty hunters went on the hovercar and flew off.

* * *

Back in the Lobby...

"Too bad I don't have my lightsaber."Anakin said.

"Neither do I."Ferus muttered.

"You mean this?"Padme asked showing Anakin's lightsaber. "I found it where you dropped it."

"And I believe this belongs to you."Riyo said revealing Ferus's lightsaber.

"Thanks, Senator Chuchi."Ferus said with a smile.

Riyo smiled at him as she gave Ferus his lightsaber.

Anakin and Ferus activated their lightsabers.

"Now, quickly, we don't have much time."Anakin said.

Anakin and Ferus used their lightsabers to cut a large hole to escape the bombs.

They dropped down the next level as the bombs exploded.

"Another daring rescue, Master Jedi."Padme said.

"I do my best, Senator."Anakin said with a smile.

"All we have to do is now is get out of here."Ferus reminded.

"Well said, young jedi."Riyo said.

Ferus smiled at her.

* * *

Outside...

"Congratulations on a job well done, bounty hunter."Ziro said. "Time to pay up, Hutt."

"I don't work for free."Cad said sharply.

The bounty hovercar flew away from the Senate building.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far**

 **Sorry about my grammar and spelling errors**

 **Next is Season 2**

 **YAY:)**

 **There will be more Nadia/Ferus moments;)**


	14. Season 2: Children of the Force

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 13: Children of the Force**

 _A thief hunted!_

 _In a daring assault, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka, boarded the warship of cunning bounty hunter Cad Bane to recover a stolen holocron containing a list of the galaxy's force-sensitive children and future Jedi knights._

 _After a desperate chase and duel with the villain, Anakin and his troops defeated Bane but were forced to evacuate his doomed vessel without the holocron._

Anakin and Ahsoka return to the Star Destroyer after their failed mission to get the holocron.

"So what now?"Ahsoka asked.

"We get the injured to the medical bay."Anakin said.

"General, there's something I think you should see."Rex called out.

"Trooper, are you all right?"Ahsoka asked.

The clone trooper didn't reply and continued walking away.

"Must've been hit in the head."Ahsoka said.

* * *

Anakin went to investigate the green blood that Rex and the other clone troopers found.

"It's blood, sir."Rex said. "And it sure isn't from any of our men."

* * *

Ahsoka continued following the clone trooper

"Wait!"Ahsoka said. "You're injured that might be serious."

Ahsoka then looked at the clone trooper's arm.

"You're no clone."Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka!"Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka got kneed in the chest by Cad Bane disguised as the clone trooper and he runs to another ship to get away.

Anakin attempts to stop him by jumping onto the ship, but Bane swerves the ship into the vacuum of space and he was forced to jump off.

"Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings! Hurry!"Anakin said in his comlink.

 _"What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you?"_ Admiral Yularen asked.

"It's Bane."Anakin said. "Lock those rings now!"

However Cad escapes in hyperspace on his ship.

"We'll have to inform the Council."Anakin said.

* * *

Afterwards in the Jedi Temple...

Anakin and Ahsoka along with Nadia informed what happened.

"It is most unfortunate Bane was allowed to escape again."Obi-Wan said.

"With access to the names and locations of the most force-sensitive children in the Republic."Mace Windu said.

"Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order he could."Yoda said.

"We've discovered Bane's working with the separatists."

"There are thousands of children on that list."Obi-Wan said.

"Thousands?"Nadia said with a hint of shock. "Which will he go after first?"

"Small chance there is, through the force, the Council may detect them."Yoda replied.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I have delivered what you wanted."Cad said. "The Jedi were no problem, anything else I can help you with?"

 _"I need test subjects."_ Darth Sidious said. _"Choose four children and bring them to Mustafar, I will take care of them."_

"Kidnapping innocent children?"Cad asked. "Seems like a small-time crime for the likes of you."

 _"Among the children of the Jedi, there are no innocents."_ Darth Sidious stated.

"Sure, sure."Cad said. "As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me."

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

Yoda, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Anain meditate, trying to detect any children through the Force, as many are being overshadowed by the dark side.

"A jungle world."Yoda said. "Dome cities I see, Rodia it is."

"A house in Kay Tap Square."Obi-Wan said. "I see it too."

"There's an ocean planet, home to Nautolans, Glee Anselm?"Mace said.

"Glee Anselm I see not."Yoda replied.

"I sense a place I've been to before."Anakin said. "Waterfalls, Naboo."

"Jan-Gwa."Yoda said. "A village, southern sector, sense it strongly, I do."

"The Gungan child was screaming."Anakin said opening his eyes.

"The future you see, young Skywalker."Yoda replied. "To Naboo you must go, Cad Bane you will find with you, take your Padawan."

"You are certain there is no child on Glee Anselm?"Mace Windu asked.

"Into the shadow of the dark side taken the child was."Yoda answered. "Shrouded is his fate from us, great the loss is, but more children in danger there are."

"Me and Nadia shall leave for Rodia immediately."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Find more younglings, we will."Yoda commented.

* * *

On Rodia...

Cad Bane poses as a Jedi, claiming that he is to take the child Wee Dunn to Coruscant.

"Your son is strong with the force."Cad stated. "He will make a fine Jedi."

"Master Ropal said the day would come for him to go to the Temple, but not for some time."Mrs Dunn said.

"Master Ropal was unaware of the danger your son is in."Cad replied. "Jedi impostors have been roaming the galaxy, stealing the future younglings. For your son's protection, I'm going to have to take him now."

"He is my only child."Mrs Dunn said holding Wee.

"Look into this."Cad said as he took out a device and showing it to her. "It will relax you."

* * *

In Space...

Obi-Wan and Nadia arrived to Rodia.

"Let's hope we have arrived in time."Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah."Nadia replied in agreement.

Obi-Wan and Nadia landed their ships and headed straight inside Wee's home.

"If you're looking for my son, Jedi, he's not here."Mrs Dunn answered.

"Where is he?"Obi-Wan asked.

Mrs Dunn closed their door.

"Open the door."Obi-Wan ordered.

Nadia used the force to open the door to make her and her master go inside.

"You'll never get him."Mrs Dunn said holding a blaster.

"Where is the bounty hunter?"Obi-Wan asked using his mind trick.

"Bounty hunter?"Dunn asked. "He was a Jedi."

"Jedi do not carry blasters, ma'am."Nadia answered as she used the force to grab the blaster.

"What have I done?"Mrs Dunn cried.

Nadia and Obi-Wan heard an infant's cry and saw Cad holding Wee.

Cad used his rocket boots to get to his ship.

Obi-Wan and Nadia took out their grappling hooks to go up the building where Bane's ship was.

There they saw Bane flying away with Wee out of Rodia.

Nadia had a glare on her face while Obi-Wan covered his eyes in stress.

* * *

In Naboo...

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived to the main hanger.

They were greeted by Ferus, Captain Typho and Captain Lunker.

"General Skywalker, they told us you were coming."Captain Typho said.

"Has the Gungan family been notified?"Anakin asked.

"Captain Lunker here is in charge of the operation."Ferus explained.

"We will take you to Jan-Gwa city."Captain Typho stated.

"Let me take the lead, Master."Ahsoka admitted. "I've got a score to settle."

"All right, go with the Gungan and Ferus."Anakin said. "I'll be there shortly."

Ferus nodded. "Right."

The two young jedi and Captain Lunker walked away.

* * *

Later that night...

Cad Bane arrived and sneaked onto the Gungan city.

He then sneaks into Roo-Roo's room, only to find Ferus and Ahsoka waiting for him.

The two teenagers had their lightsabers out.

"Don't move, sleemo."Ferus growled.

"You two weren't the children we were expecting to find."Cad stated.

"Obviously."Ahsoka said coldly.

"You're both quite clever, but naive."Cad said and started blasting at them.

Ferus and Ahsoka quickly went for cover as Cad made his escape only to be caught by Anakin.

"Looks like we win."Ferus said with a smirk.

"I think I've earned the right to wear this again."Ahsoka admitted taking her padawan braid and putting it on her head.

Ferus and Ahsoka smiled when they saw the Gungan child Roo-Roo Page giggling at them.

"Your daughter is safe now."Ahsoka remarked.

"Do you really believe that?"Cad threatened as he was taken away.

The Gungan held Roo-Roo tightly.

* * *

Afterwards in a _Venator_ -class cruiser...

"We know you've taken at least two children."Obi-Wan said. "Where are they?"

"Beyond your reach."Cad replied coldly.

"Who are you working for?"Mace Windu asked.

"I work alone."Cad replied.

"It is only a matter of time before we locate the holocron."Obi-Wan admitted. "Make it easier on yourself."

"What are you going to do, Jedi, torture me?"Cad asked.

"I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us."Mace Windu commented.

"This conversation is over."Cad said.

Obi-Wan and Windu went out of the prison cell to meet up with Anakin, Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia.

"We tore the ship apart."Anakin stated. "There's no sign of the holocron or the kids."

"Did you check the ship's navigation records?"Mace Windu asked.

"They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo."Ferus replied.

"We'll have to use the force to make him talk."Anakin suggested.

"I don't think Bane is that weak."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together."Nadia suggested.

"Using the force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is risky."Obi-Wan said.

"There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process."Mace Windu warned.

"Do we have another choice?"Anakin asked.

The three jedi try simultaneously to force Bane to divulge their location, with the risk of destroying his mind.

The experience was hard on Bane and he cooperates.

"Perhaps we should try again."Anakin threatened.

"I've had enough of that."Cad said. "I'll take you to the holocron, you'll get your children back."

With Bane as their guide, the jedi prepare to go find the children.

"The chancellor wants a report on our progress."Mace Windu reminded.

"Tell him this is not Republic business."Obi-Wan said. "It's an internal Jedi affair."

"I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the chancellor, even on internal matters such as this."Anakin said.

"Well, then, I guess you just volunteered to go."Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Give the chancellor my regards."

He then walked away followed by Ferus.

"Wait a minute."Anakin protested.

"I agree."Mace Windu said. "Report back here when you are finished."

Windu then followed Obi-Wan.

"This could be a trap, Master."Anakin stated. "You sure you don't need us to go?"

"Of course it's a trap, Skywalker."Mace Windu replied.

"I will contact you when we find the children."Obi-Wan said.

The two jedi and the clone troopers walked away.

"Be careful out there."Nadia warned.

"What if they don't find those kids?"Ahsoka asked.

"They will, snips."Anakin replied. "Come on."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Nadia and Artoo went away.

* * *

On a Ship...

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan and Ferus were beginning to leave with Bane.

"The coordinates."Obi-Wan said.

"The coordinates are cross 7RB71."Cad said.

"That will take us into the far Outer Rim, neutral space."Ferus commented.

"Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?"Cad asked.

Then the ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

On Coruscant...

"Anakin, it is good to see you."Palpatine said.

"Your Excellency."Anakin answered.

The Chancellor smiled at Ahsoka who returned it before setting his gaze on Nadia, who just bowed at him with a small smile.

"Excuse us, children."Palpatine ad,otted.

Palpatine and Anakin went into the office leaving Ahsoka and Nadia outside the door.

Ahsoka looked at her best friend.

"You okay?"She asked.

"Yeah, just a bit cold."Nadia replied and felt uncomfortable the way Palpatine looked at her.

* * *

In the Office...

"I understand you made an important arrest in the plot to destroy the Jedi."Palpatine said. "Do you think a simple bounty hunter could create such a plan?"

"I believe someone else, someone much more powerful was behind this."Anakin admitted. "I don't think it was Dooku."

"And have you any clues as to who it may be?"Palpatine asked.

"Not yet, Chancellor."Anakin replied.

"Have patience, my boy."Palpatine stated as the two of them watched the city's view.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Darth Sidious via hologram was looking at Wee, who was crying.

 _"There, there, child."_ Darth Sidious said. _"Soon you will cry no more."_

"Master, subjects of this age rarely survive the slave conditioning procedure."the surgical droid reported.

 _"And I'm afraid the risk is necessary."_ Darth Sidious answered. _"The natural talent these children possess is too great to be wasted by the Jedi, I foresee an army of force-talented spies in my service, trained in the dark side to peer into every corner of the galaxy from afar and my enemies would be helpless against such vision, if the surgery fails, I will have lost nothing."_

* * *

In Space...

The Jedi shuttle arrives at the station Bane specified but the masters don't sense the children.

"We'll be fine, Cody."Obi-Wan assured. "Stay here and watch the ship."

"Yes, sir."Commander Cody replied. "I'll keep the ship running."

The three jedi and Bane were walking in the hallway.

"I do not sense any children nearby."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Neither do I."Mace Windu said.

"Same with me."Ferus added.

"Where are you keeping the children?"Obi-Wan demanded.

"The children are safe."Cad answered. "But first, there is your precious holocron let me get it for you."

"No more of your tricks."Mace Windu said walking towards the holocron causing alarms to start. "Blast!"

"You certainly stepped in it this time."Ferus said sarcastically.

The three jedi activated their lightsabers to block the droids laser blasts.

"So long, Jedi."Cad said as he made his escape.

"Now what do we do?"Mace Windu asked.

The Jedi defend themselves as Bane leaves the station in an escape pod.

* * *

Back on the _Resolute..._

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia were checking Bane's fighter for any clues.

"Well, the piloting systems are clean."Anakin said. "Check the landing gear?"

"Double-checked it."Ahsoka replied. "I have the feeling Master Windu, Obi-Wan and Ferus could've used our help."

"Not a complete surprise."Nadia remarked looking at the floor.

"I don't like being out of the action either, but somebody's got to do this job."Anakin stated.

"And it always ends up being us."Ahsoka said.

"Yep."Nadia muttered. "A sea of grief..."

"Bane picked up a lot of volcanic ash on his travels."Ahsoka admitted.

"What have you got, Artoo?"Nadia asked.

Artoo beeped as Anakin brought up a view of Bane's stops for fuel.

"Looks like Bane erased his navigation records, but not his fuel computer."Anakin said.

Ahsoka sat on the opposite wing Nadia was sitting on and they looked at the viewer.

"So?"Ahsoka asked.

"If we cross the list of planets we know he visited with the distance he traveled."Anakin said.

"We may be able to calculate where else he went."Nadia suggested in realization.

"That's a new one."Ahsoka said with a smile.

"It's an old Jedi trick we use to track down smugglers."Anakin said and looked at the planets. "Okay, let's see, Glee Anselm, Rodia, Mustafar, Naboo..."

Nadia suddenly felt a little bit of pain in her body and memory flashed in her mind.

There she saw vision of a volcanic planet surround by ash and fire.

But also two black figures clashing their lightsabers at each other as they dueled in the bridge of the corrupted factory of the planet.

She immediately snapped out her thoughts and realized something.

"I think the children are in Mustafar."Nadia stated.

"How can you tell?"Ahsoka asked.

"I just know..."Nadia said quietly.

"Your right, kitty."Anakin agreed. "There wouldn't be any children on Mustafar, it's a mining world, very remote, probably stopped there to refuel."

"That explains the ash."Ahsoka admitted. "But it was six systems out of his way."

"Maybe he met up with whoever he's working for."Nadia said. "It's worth a look, isn't it?"

"Anything to get out of this hangar."Anakin added.

The Jedi Knight walked away followed by Ahsoka, Nadia and Artoo.

They then went on the _Twilight_ and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I've got the holocron."Ferus stated.

The young boy quickly grabbed the holocron.

Then the three jedi and Commander Cody quickly made their escape at the station before it self-destructs.

* * *

On the _Twilight_...

"We're coming up on Mustafar."Ahsoka reported.

"Artoo, begin the landing cycle."Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped as he rolled to the panel beside Nadia's seat and plugged in.

Nadia sat behind the duo and was thinking about the vision she saw before.

The _Twilight_ headed to Mustafar.

* * *

On Mustafar...

"A star ship is approaching."the surgical droid said. "It is not the bounty hunter."

 _"This was unexpected."_ Darth Sidious answered. _"Evacuate the children to my secondary facility, I'm afraid this installation is lost, we must destroy all the evidence turn off the gravity supports and let the building sink into the lava."_

"I beg your pardon, sir."the surgical droid said.

 _"Just do as I say."_ Darth Sidious replied.

The _Twilight_ landed on one of the landing pads before exiting the ship.

The three jedi and Artoo walked down the ramp.

"You sure this is the right place?"Ahsoka asked.

"We're gonna find out."Anakin said.

"I'm pretty sure it is."Nadia admitted.

Artoo plugged in and opened the door.

"I sense something, Master and I don't like it."Ahsoka stated.

"This feeling is making sick."Nadia scoffed.

"It's the dark side."Anakin said. "This is the right place."

Nadia then felt something cold and evil around them making her clench her fists.

It was the same feeling she had with the vision she saw.

The three ran to the hallway and heard a cry echo.

"Did you guys hear that?"Nadia asked.

"Yeah, I heard it."Anakin said. "The question is, where are they?"

Ahsoka and Nadia closed their eyes and reached out in the force.

They then pointed to the direction, where the cry came from.

"This way."Ahsoka said.

The three jedi sarted running as Artoo followed them from behind.

They then activated their lightsabers to open the entrance.

When they came inside they saw the lights were off.

The three jedi looked around the room and saw the cribs were empty.

"We're too late."Ahsoka said.

"Not really."Nadia answered sensing something around them.

"I can sense they're still here."Anakin admitted.

They then activated their lightsabers when they heard a whirring sound.

A droid's eyes light up, while holding an infant in its arms and started moving forward causing the baby to cry.

A second droid came on Anakin's right and was holding a baby before attempting to punch him with his free arm.

"Be careful of the younglings."Anakin warned while dodging punches.

"We know!"Ahsoka and Nadia answered in unison.

Nadia held her lightsaber as she and Ahsoka dodged the other droid's punches.

Alarm sounds started beeping and the floor started to break up.

A big part of the floor broke with one side and going close to the lava.

This caused the droid holding the Nautolan child to sink.

Nadia managed to cut the arms off the droid and Ahsoka quickly grabbed the Nautolan baby.

Anakin grabbed the rodian child and used the second droid to jump back to the others, knocking it into the lava.

He then gave the rodian child to Nadia.

Nadia groaned. "The panel's fried!"

"Where's Artoo?"Anakin asked.

The door opened and revealed Artoo.

The group started making a run as the facility started exploding around them.

Once outside they rushed to the ship and into the cockpit.

Anakin started the ship, while Ahsoka and Nadia tried to calm the babies down.

"It's okay."Ahsoka said holding the Nautolan baby.

Nadia slowly rocked the Rodian baby in her arms and he fell asleep.

The ship flew away from Mustafar and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Later that night in the Temple...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia along with Ferus met up with the Jedi council.

"The base was completely destroyed, Master and so was any clue who's behind this."Anakin said.

"Most unfortunate this is."Yoda stated.

"And we still have Bane."Anakin admitted.

Unhappy looks appeared on Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia's faces when they notice the Council members looks.

"He got away again?"Ahsoka said in annoyance.

"Great."Nadia muttered greeting her teeth.

Ferus sighed. "Yeah."

"The important thing is that the children are safe and we've recovered the holocron."Obi-Wan replied.

"The list is intact and there is no evidence it was copied."Mace Windu stated.

"Still, the future of all Jedi uncertain is."Yoda admitted. "Move forward cautiously we must."

Anakin, Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia bowed at the council and then walked out.

Nadia went up to Ferus.

"Thank goodness, we managed to escape."She remarked. "I couldn't stand another minute staying on that hellish planet."

"Or was it because you missed me?"Ferus teased.

Nadia smirked a little and nudge him in the arm.

"In your dreams."She replied.

Ferus chuckled and gave her quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Nadia looked at him in surprise and a small pink blush grew on her face.

 _"Oh my gosh!"_ Nadia thought. _"Did he just..."_

But she then immediately snapped out it.

"No..."Nadia said quietly. "It was just a friendly kiss."

She then went to her room to sleep, felling exhausted of the mission she had today.

* * *

 ***Giggles***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	15. Landing at Point Rain

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 14: Landing at Point Rain**

 _Counterattack!_

 _With the clone army stretched in a desperate attempt to engage General Grievous' starfleet, Separatist planets that were once thought secure are now rising up against the Republic._

 _On Geonosis, Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser, safe in his newly ray-shielded factories, creates thousands of terrible new weapons which march off the assembly line against the outnumbered clone army._

 _The Jedi, resolute in their effort to restore order to the Republic mount a massive invasion to retake Geonosis and shut down Poggle's factories of terror once and for all._

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan were looking at the planet Geonosis.

"I cannot believe we're back here again."Obi-Wan said.

"It is unfortunate."Ki-Adi said. "The resistance from the native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated."

"The same can be said for their loyalty to Count Dooku."Obi-Wan said.

"A fact that is often overlooked."Ki-Adi said.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia walked into the bridge.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "You're late."

"Sorry, Master."Anakin said. "The three of us were busy routing the seppies near Dorin."

"My squadron alone had 55 kills."Ahsoka said.

Nadia chuckled. "Mine, however took out 72."

This caused her to earn a surprise look from her best friend.

"Yeah, but mine had 76."Anakin said with a smirk.

"Show-off."Ahsoka said.

Nadia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You said it."

"I'm glad you three are enjoying yourselves."Obi-Wan said.

"It's just a little friendly competition, Master."Anakin said. "Nothing to worry about."

"What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight."Obi-Wan said.

"Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geonosis meets with success."Ki-Adi said.

"Agreed."Anakin said. "Ahsoka, Nadia, contact the Outer Rim command, we're ready for our briefing."

"Not a problem."Nadia admitted with a smile. "They're already waiting for us."

* * *

A moment after...

They contact Outer Rim Command comprising Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu and Luminara.

"Our ships are in position, and we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians."Obi-Wan said.

 _"And what about Poggle?"_ Mace Windu asked. _"Any report on his location?"_

"It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here."Obi-Wan said showing a map of Geonosis. "The factory is protected by a shield generator, Anakin, Ki-Adi, and I shall attempt a three-pronged attack through their defense lines to a staging area just short of the shield, once we have landed, we Shall knock out the shield generator That is our primary target."

 _"Isn't it risky committing three generals to one area of the attack?"_ Palpatine asked. _"If something went wrong, we could be dealt a serious blow."_

 _"To ensure that rise again Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must."_ Yoda said.

 _"Of course."_ Palpatine said. _"As always, I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi."_

"Our thanks, Chancellor."Obi-Wan said.

 _"May the Force be with you."_ Mace Windu said.

Then the holograms went off.

Then Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Jet showed up.

"Good, Cody."Obi-Wan said. "These are the coordinates for the rendezvous."

"Yes, sir."Cody said. "When we hit the ground, we'll create a perimeter, getting past their defenses here will be the trick, General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north. We will make our assault through the middle, General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south and we will meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly."

"If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator."Ki-Adi said.

"Their front lines are heavily fortified."Ahsoka said. "Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements."

"That won't be easy to get past."Nadia said in realization.

"Don't worry."Anakin said with a smile. "We're not going anywhere near that."

"Come now."Obi-Wan said smugly. "What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?"

"Don't worry about us."Anakin said. "You and Dia just make sure you both get yourselves to that landing zone in one piece."

"I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive."Obi-Wan said.

 _"Gentlemen, if you are quite finished we have a battle to begin."_ Master Luminara said.

"Quite right."Obi-Wan said and the hologram went off.

Then Obi-Wan and Nadia began walking away.

"Cody, prep the gunships."Obi-Wan ordered. "We'll meet you in the hangar."

* * *

Afterwards in the Hangar...

Nadia and Obi-Wan were heading to their gunship.

Obi-Wan was talking with Commander Cody.

"No, sir, I wasn't involved in the first assault on Geonosis."Cody said.

"You didn't miss much."Obi-Wan said. "Last time, I was chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters."

"That sounds creepy."Nadia said as she and her master went on their gunship.

"It was for the Geonosians."Obi-Wan said as the doors closed.

Then the republic gunships handed straight to Geonosis's atmosphere.

The landing transports then try to deal with the Geonosian anti-air and air defenses.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and Ahsoka head for their gunships.

"We all ready, Rex?"Anakin asked.

"Yes, sir."Rex replied. "General Kenobi and Aomori are already under way."

"They've got a head start."Anakin said smugly. "We'll have to catch up."

Then the gunship and the others flew away from the Star Destroyer.

Several of the gunships were taken down by the Geonosians.

Anakin's gunship was shot down.

But he, Ahsoka, and his troops survive and push forward, despite losing his tanks.

"Come on, get up!"Anakin stated. "We have to keep moving."

"Here they come."Rex said as he and the clone troopers started firing at the Geonosians.

Anakin used his lightsaber to take down the Geonosians.

"They're falling back."Ahsoka stated as she deflected the lasers with her lightsaber. "Come on!"

The clone troopers followed her.

* * *

Back in Obi-Wan's Gunship...

 _"General Kenobi, don't land."_ a clone trooper said. _"The zone is hot!"_

"But there's nowhere else to go!"Obi-Wan replied.

Then the gunship got hit.

"We're going down!"Obi-Wan stated. "Brace yourselves!"

Nadia closed her eyes tightly and held on as the gunship crushed into the battle ground.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin, Ahsoka and the clone troopers continued fighting the Geonosians.

"Rex, what's the word?"Anakin called out as he hid from the blasts. "Can Obi-Wan send support or not?"

"I don't think so, sir."Rex replied. "Cody says General Kenobi never reached the landing site, they think his gunship got shot down."

"Great!"Anakin muttered. "The one time I actually ask Obi-Wan for help, he's nowhere to be found."

"What if something happened to General Kenobi _and_ Dia?"Ahsoka asked in worry. "They could be injured or..."

"No time for that kind of talk."Anakin said and looked at Rex. "We need to mobilize now, get the men together, we're gonna rush the guns."

"Yes, sir."Rex replied.

"Ahsoka, you're with me."Anakin said. "We need to give Rex cover when we attack."

"Got it."Ahsoka replied. "Just give the word."

"I'm worried about them too."Anakin said. "But you have to keep your mind in the here and now, otherwise we'll never be able to help Obi-Wan or Dia."

The Geonosians continued firing at them.

"All here, sir."Rex said with the clone troopers behind him.

"Ready? Now!"Anakin said as he, Ahsoka and the clone troopers charged at the Geonosians.

"Go! Go! GO!"Rex shouted.

* * *

In the other side of the battlefield...

Waxer and Boil slowly opened the crushed gunship, where they found Obi-Wan, Nadia and Trapper.

The other clone troopers were dead.

"Waxer, Boil are we glad to see you."Nadia said.

"Trapper and the two of us are the only ones still alive."Obi-Wan said.

"Good to see you, sir, ma'am."Waxer said.

"Commander Cody's established the square just beyond this position."Waxer said.

Nadia helped Obi-Wan up and let him have her shoulder.

The two jedi and the three clone troopers carefully headed to Commander Cody.

"Are you injured, master?"Nadia asked in worry.

"No, nothing too serious, my dear."Obi-Wan said and looked at Cody. "What's the situation here?"

"We've got no air cover, two generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us."Cody said. "The enemy was more than prepared for our attack, sir, they knew our every move."

"Well, I'm sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position."Obi-Wan said. "We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and Ahsoka run right into a high wall, armed with many laser turrets, where droids at the high ground start shooting at them.

"Careful, men, careful!"Rex said.

The two jedi and the clone troopers went for cover.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into."Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"What?"Anakin asked. "Hey, it's not my fault, you were supposed to study the holomaps."

"I did!"Ahsoka replied. "Remember when I reminded you about the giant wall, and you said, "Don't worry, Snips, we won't be anywhere near that."

"Just get ready to climb."Anakin stated.

"So what's the plan, General?"Rex asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka put backpacks on their backs that contained detonators.

"Just keep us covered, Rex."Anakin said. "There's too much laser fire for all of us to make the climb, Ahsoka and I will handle this, just be ready when that wall comes down."

Anakin and Ahoska ran into a wall and used their grappling hooks to climb on it.

They then used their lightsabers to take down the battle droids.

"How many droids have you shot down so far?"Anakin asked.

"25."Ahsoka said.

"You're falling behind."Anakin stated. "Let's go."

Anakin and Ahsoka landed in front of the battle droids and started slashing at them.

"Focus on the droids on the top of the wall."Rex ordered.

* * *

In the Landing Zone...

The clone troopers were getting taken down by the Geonosians.

Nadia used her lightsaber to slash the bugs and the battle droids, while the clone troopers fired at them.

Geonosians were surrounding them from each side.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and Ahsoka took down the last of the battle droids.

"Look for a hatch."Anakin said. "We need to put the explosives inside the wall."

"Found one."Ahsoka said.

Two destroyers appeared and the two jedi started slashing at them.

Rex appeared and helped them took down the destroyers.

"Come on, Rex."Ahsoka said. "Up and away."

Ahsoka used the force to lift Rex off the ground.

Anakin and Ahsoka threw the explosive charges into the deployment holes before jumping off the wall.

They then landed safely as the wall exploded behind them.

"Next time, just tell me to jump."Rex said.

"Now, where's the fun in that?"Anakin asked with a smirk. "Come on, we can't keep Obi-Wan and Nadia waiting."

"You heard him, lads."Rex said. "Let's go!"

They then meet Mundi, who had fought his way through the Geonosians and cleared his way with flame troopers.

"Master Mundi, do you read me?"Anakin asked.

 _"We are here, Skywalker."_ Ki-Adi replied. _"We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit."_

"This has been a day for detours, Master."Anakin said.

 _"Indeed."_ Ki-Adi said. _"But now the road is clear, I can see the landing zone, it does not look good."_

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

Anakin contacted Admiral Yularen.

 _"Admiral, we're at the breaking point."_ Anakin said. _"You've got to get some fighters down here."_

"You are in luck, General Skywalker."Admiral Yularen said. "I have one squadron available."

* * *

Back in the Landing Zone...

Things were not going well.

The Geonosians were easily taking down the clone troopers.

Luckily, Nadia was able to continue to fight the bugs without getting a scratch.

Just as Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, Y-wings flew by and took down the Geonosian gunships.

"Reinforcements!"a clone trooper called out. "The reinforcements have arrived!"

The clone troopers cheered.

"Thank goodness."Nadia said and breathed out in relief.

As the clone troopers walked forward, Nadia rushed to her master, who was sitting behind a bunch of crates.

"Master!"Nadia said rushing towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, young one."Obi-Wan said. "Just a little exhausted."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."Nadia said. "I promise."

Then Ahsoka, Anakin and Ki-Adi showed up.

"What happened to you?"Anakin asked with a smile.

"I might ask you the same question."Obi-Wan said and showed a hologram. "Our combined forces should be enough to destroy the shield generator, Anakin, you'll need to take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements from there, you'll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to target the incoming tanks, once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships."

"Consider it done, Master."Anakin said.

"All units are in position, sir."a clone trooper said.

"Tell Skywalker to start the attack."Ki-Adi replied.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia lead the clone troopers to the battlefront.

"So far so good."Nadia admitted.

"Looks like it's working."Ahsoka said.

"It won't last long."Anakin said. "Bring up the tanks."

Anakin and the two girls threw EMP grenades that disable the enemy cannons, enabling the AT-TEs to destroy the shield generator.

Gunships then come in and Geonosians in the area surrender.

* * *

A moment after...

Anakin was helping Obi-Wan to the gunship.

Ahsoka and Nadia walked up to the two jedi.

"So, Master, what was your total?"Ahsoka asked.

"Not now, girls."Anakin said.

"Aw..."Nadia mocked with a smirk. "Are you afraid you lost this time?"

"Fine."Anakin said. "55, that's my count and you two?"

"60."Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Looks like we won."Nadia said smiling as she and Ahsoka high-fived each other.

"Yeah, but I called in the air strike."Anakin said smirking as he and Obi-Wan went on the gunship. "Tie."

This caused the two girls to roll their eyes and smirk back at him.

"You're impossible."Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

Then the two girls smiled at each other.

"I'll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game."Obi-Wan said.

"Is our way to make things more fun,master."Nadia said and giggled.

"Come on, we'd better get ready."Ahsoka said.

"I'm right behind you."Nadia said as she followed her friend.

"Well, take care of yourselves."Anakin said. "I expect to see the two of you back here by the time I've destroyed the main factory."

"65."Ki-Adi said.

"I'm sorry?"Anakin asked.

"My total 65."Ki-Adi said. "So what do I win?"

A smirk grew on Obi-Wan's face.

"My everlasting respect, Master Mundi."Anakin said.

"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you."Obi-Wan said to Ki-Adi.

Then the gunships flew away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	16. Weapons Factory

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 15: Weapons Factory**

 _The final surge. Having learned of warlord Poggle the Lesser's plot to rebuild a separatist droid foundry on Geonosis, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Nadia_ _Aomori prepare to assault this heavily-fortified installation._

 _Their mission: destroy the factory at all cost._

 _Anticipating stiff resistance, Republic commanders send Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee to reinforce the attack._

 _But time runs short for our intrepid heroes as the dreaded droid mill nears completion._

In a Gunship...

"Captain, the only safe landing zone is south of Skywalker's position."Luminara said. "Barriss, I assume you've made the necessary preparations?"

"Precisely as you instructed, Master."Barriss said.

"Buckle your belts and check your cells, soldiers."a clone trooper said. "We're going in."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia were getting their squad of clones together as they waited for Master Unduli and her reinforcements.

Nadia brought up a hologram for her and the group to see.

"This bridge is our first waypoint."Ahsoka said. "Focus your fire on the gun emplacements here and here..."

"Because it's only after we neutralize the guns that we can push for the factory."Anakin interrupted.

"I was..."Ahsoka said and then continued. "We can push for the factory. Now, expect stiff resistance from

"And don't forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs."Anakin said. "Once we leave, there will be no resupply, anything else, Ahsoka?"

"I think you've pretty much covered everything in my briefing."Ahsoka said.

"Very well."Anakin said. "Squad dismissed."

Then the group of clones walked away.

Nadia took the holopad and put it off.

"Okay..."Anakin said. "What's next?"

"Master, my briefings might go better if you didn't interrupt me every time I try to..."

"I wasn't."Anakin interrupted. "I was trying to help you."

"See? You've done it again."Nadia said firmly and folding her arms.

"Which I would _appreciate_ if you didn't interrupt me to do it."Ahsoka said. "I just think maybe you don't trust me to give the briefing."

"It's not about trust."Anakin said. "It's about getting the job done right."

"So you don't trust me to get the job done right, I knew it."Ahsoka said angrily.

"Snips, I never said..."Anakin said.

"No, it's okay."Ahsoka said bitterly. "I understand, I'm the Padawan, you're the Master."

"Well done, pretty boy..."Nadia muttered before following Ahsoka.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Luminara and Barriss' gunship landed while Ahsoka and Anakin started arguing again.

"Guys!" Nadia said for the second time, still trying to break their arguing up.

Anakin and Ahsoka continued to ignored her.

"Maybe if you'd listen to me!" Anakin accused.

"Well if you don't trust me!" Ahsoka shot back. "Then maybe you should send me back!"

"Don't tempt me, Snips."Anakin warned.

Nadia covered her face in annoyance. "This has gone on long enough."

She then slapped both of them in the back of the heads.

"OW!"

Anakin and Ahsoka held the back of their heads and looked at Nadia before she gestured forward.

There they saw Luminara and Barriss approaching them.

"If you're both finished with your little discussion, we do have a factory to destroy."Luminara stated and looked at her padawan. "Well, Barriss, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service."Barriss said bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine."Nadia said sweetly and bowing in a lady-like way. "I'm Nadia, Obi-Wan's padawan..."

Anakin smirked at Ahsoka causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

She turned her attention to Barriss.

"Glad to meet you."Ahsoka said smiling and letting out her hand to Barriss. "I'm Ahsoka."

The three girls smiled at each other.

"It's good to see both of you again."Anakin said.

"I wish it was under more peaceful circumstances."Luminara replied.

* * *

Afterwards...

The five jedi were studying a holo-map.

"A frontal assault is risky."Luminara said. "Our losses will be high.

"But not as high as they'll be if that factory comes online."Anakin said.

"Indeed, but there is an alternative."Luminara said. "Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground."

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point."Barriss said.

"Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives, and blow the factory inside out."Anakin said.

"Looks like a good way to get lost, if you ask me."Anakin said.

"For the unprepared perhaps, but I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth, all 200 junctions."Luminara said.

"You always were thorough."Anakin said.

"It pays for one to be prepared."Luminara said. "Right, Barriss?"

"Especially when other people's lives depend on your success."Barriss said.

"How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone else is setting the bombs?"Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, otherwise they would take us out."Nadia said.

"Good point, snips, kitty."Anakin said. "If whoever's going in there is going to be successful, we'll need to create a diversion."

"Precisely."Luminara said. "That task will be carried out by you and I, while the destruction of the factory falls to the Padawans."

"Now, hold on."Anakin interrupted. "Who decided that? Walking into that factory could be suicide."

"Not if you and I are successful holding poggle's attention at the bridge."Luminara said.

"Master, I can do this."Ahsoka said. "I've had riskier assignments..."

"But unlike Barriss you aren't prepared for this mission."Anakin said.

"Not to worry."Luminara said. "My Padawan is reliable, she can lead them both."

"We'll be in and out, Master."Barriss said.

"See? Dependable Barriss will get us through."Nadia said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Master."Ahsoka said with a sly smile. "As you well know, I can follow orders."

"It's decided then."Luminara said as she handed a backpack to Ahsoka.

"I guess it is."Anakin said.

"We'll monitor your progress on these chronometers."Luminara said handing them the chronometers.

Nadia placed her chronometer in her wristband.

"Three, two, one, mark."Luminara said.

The chronometers beeped in a green colour.

"Let's get going."Nadia said.

"After you, Barriss."Ahsoka said.

The three girls started running to the bridge.

While Anakin, Luminara and the clone troopers made a diversion against the separatists, the three girls were climbing down the cliff.

Once nearing the bottom they jumped down and ran over the other cliff wall.

Barriss felt something around for a second before igniting her saber and cutting a big rectangle in it then used the Force to pull the rock out and drop it on the ground.

"Nice work."Nadia said.

"Here goes nothing."Ahsoka said.

She was about to go in, but Barriss stopped her.

"I should go in first."Barriss said. "I know the way."

"Very well then."Nadia said simply.

"Be my guest."Ahsoka said.

Barriss stepped in followed by Nadia and then Ahsoka.

After a few minutes of jogging through the dark caves they stopped and pressed their backs against the walls as they noticed two Geonosians up ahead.

The bugs looked in their direction for a couple of seconds before walking off.

 _"Disgusting creatures."_ Nadia thought in disgust.

The three girls stopped when they saw lots of Geonosians sleeping.

"They're sleeping."Nadia whispered. "We have to find another way."

"We don't have time."Barriss said. "This direction is the fastest."

"Maybe you're wrong."Ahsoka whispered.

"Trust me."Barriss said.

The three padawans moved slowly, while making sure not to touch any outstretched limbs when a hand suddenly landed on Barriss head.

Nadia used the force to slowly lift it off her.

Barriss moved out of the way and he dropped it, letting it hang over the side.

She gives Nadia a thankful smile before the three of them quietly left the cave.

When they were out of sight, one of the Geonosians eyes opened.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luminara, Anakin and the clone troopers were taking down the separatist droids and the Geonosians.

"They should have entered the catacombs by now."Luminara said.

"I sure hope they're not lost down there."Anakin stated.

* * *

Back in the Caves...

"Left at the next junction."Barriss said as they walked forward before turning left.

But it was a dead end.

"Dead end."Ahsoka said. "If we make a wrong turn, we may never find our way out."

"You do remember the way, don't you?"Nadia asked.

"Of course I do."Barriss replied. "It's not left, it's up, it's this way. "

The three girls looked at the tunnel at the top and they then used the force to lift themselves up.

Unknown that one of the Geonosians were following them.

* * *

At the top...

Rex helped Luminara and Anakin take out the Destroyers.

They then focused taking down the other separatist droids,

Then one of the tunnels of the cave opened revealing the separatist secret weapons.

"Looks like the Separatists have a new toy."Luminara said as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Rex, pick your targets."Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir."Rex replied. "Elevation four-two-seven."

The clone troopers got their cannons ready.

* * *

In the Caves...

The three girls grabbed onto the sides and started climbing up.

A few minutes later they reached the top and climbed out just underneath the factory before looking through a hole above them.

"Whoa..."Ahsoka said.

"That's a lot of droids."Nadia said with a hint of nervous.

"Come on."Barriss said. "The main control room is this way."

The three girls quietly walked away.

* * *

At the top...

"Steady."Rex said. "Steady, Fire!"

The clone troopers fired their cannons, but the separatist's weapon ships weren't getting damaged.

"Sir, nothing could withstand that."Rex said.

"They must be ray-shielded."Anakin said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The three girls climbed up through a metal tube.

"This is it."Barriss said. "We're here."

The three girls opened the hatch and hopped out of it.

They came into a giant circular room with the reactor in the middle.

The three ran up to it and Ahsoka started attaching the explosives to it while the couple were on lookout.

Once she placed the last one she pressed a button on her chronometer and slipped her pack back on.

"And now we make ourselves scarce."Ahsoka said as they started running off.

But then a blast door opened up, revealing Poggle, a droid commander, six Geonosians and a tank.

The three girls activated their lightsabers and stood in a fighting stance.

* * *

At the top...

Anakin got Ahsoka's signal.

"Green bombs are active."Anakin said.

"The Padawans did it."Luminara said.

"And just in time."Anakin added.

Then the Separatists fired their secret weapons.

"Fire! Get down!"Anakin shouted.

Then the cannons got destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Barriss, Nadia and Ahsoka dodged the blasts.

Poggle pointed and clicked something in his native tongue.

"You heard his highness."the droid commander said. "Collect their pathetic little bombs, then we will kill them."

Poggle floated to a door and said something else.

The tanks guns started firing.

The three girls were forced to back from the blasts, while the Geonosians started removing the bombs.

Ahsoka put her saber away and took here pack off before grabbing a bomb from her pack. "See if your stupid tank can take this."

Barriss and Nadia continued dodging the blasts with their lightsabers.

The droid commander laughed. "Fool, the super tank is impervious to all weapons."

The bomb exploded and the droid commander got destroyed.

Unfortunately the tank wasn't even scratched and it opened fire again with the three padawans starting to deflect again.

* * *

Outside...

The clone troopers were getting taken down by the tanks.

Anakin and Luminara quickly went for cover.

"Rex, tell the men to fall back."Anakin said.

"But, sir, you can't be asking us to turn tail and run?"Rex asked.

"I'm not asking you to run, Rex."Anakin said as he took out a bomber from the backpack. "I want to draw those tanks out onto the bridge."

"I see what you have in mind."Luminara said.

"I always come prepared, Master."Anakin said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Barriss, Nadia and Ahsoka continued dodging the blasts with their lightsabers.

"The bombs!" Ahsoka said as more were removed.

The three girls managed to move towards the bugs and get them away from the reactor.

Ahsoka deactivated her saber and grabbed one of them by the legs.

She yelled out in surprise as they flew higher.

"Stupid green bugger!" Ahsoka yelled as the bug finally managed to shake her off by knocking her against the top of the reactor.

She then rolled and fell on the ground.

Nadia deactivated her lightsaber and placed in her belt.

"Nadia, what are you doing?"Barriss demanded as she blocked the blasts with her lightsaber.

Then thrusting both hands with her fingers outstretched,Nadia shot orange lightning out managing to kill a few of the Geonosians, while the others fled the same way the padawans entered.

"How did you do that?"Barriss asked in surprise.

"It's a gift."Nadia replied.

The two girls notice the tank was still on and Ahsoka was still conscious.

* * *

Outside...

The clone troopers were running away from the tanks.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

Anakin and Luminara were planting bombs underneath the bridge, where the tanks were going through.

Once they finished, they went back at the top and were behind the tanks.

Anakin pressed a button and the bombs exploded causing the bridge to fall and the tanks along with it.

Then the two jedi turned their attention to the factory.

"Where are they? Those bombs are going to go off any second now."Anakin said and contacted Rex. "Rex, any sign of Ahsoka, Nadia or Barriss on your side?"

 _"No, sir, but this place is getting ready to blow."_ Rex replied. _"The evacuation ships are arriving, I suggest you get on one."_

"Not without Ahsoka and Nadia."Anakin stated.

"My Padawan will not fail."Luminara said.

Then the door opened revealing the battle droids.

Anakin and Luminara activated their lightsabers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nadia activated her lightsaber as she jumped on to the tank and then cut a hole in the top.

She jumped in before cutting the droids and stopping the tank.

Nadia opened up the top hatch so that Barriss and Ahsoka can jump in.

"The bugs took the bombs."Barriss reminded.

"What are we going to do now?"Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know what to do without the bombs."Nadia admitted.

"This tank could destroy the power generator and probably us along with it."Ahsoka said quietly.

"I guess that's our only choice."Barriss said.

"Yeah..."Nadia said sadly.

Ahsoka contacted Anakin.

"Master, can you hear me?"Ahsoka asked.

 _"Set off the bombs!"_ Anakin said. _"We're trapped!"_

"I'm sorry, Master."Ahsoka said sadly. "We can't make it out."

 _"Can't make it out?"_ Anakin asked. _"Ahsoka, wait!"_

"Go ahead, Dia."Ahsoka said quietly.

Nadia pressed the button.

The tank's cannon shot the reactor and everything exploded.

* * *

Outside...

Anakin and Luminara watched as the factory exploded.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, can you two hear me?"Anakin asked. "Come in."

He got no reply.

Luminara fell to her knees.

"Master Luminara, don't worry."Anakin said.

"Be at ease, Skywalker."Luminara replied.

"At ease?"Anakin asked.

"We need to act now."Anakin said. "Ahsoka, Nadia and Barriss may still be alive down there."

"There's not enough time."Luminara said. "I sense them drifting away."

"No, we'll get them out."Anakin said.

Then Rex and the clone troopers arrived on their gunship.

"The tank lifters are here to move the debris as ordered."Rex said.

"Get to it, Rex."Anakin said.

* * *

Beneath the ground...

Nadia slowly opened her eyes when he realized they weren't dead and noticed Ahsoka and Barriss activate their sabers for light.

She let out a sigh of pure relief.

" _Thank the Force their okay."_ She thought before activating her saber as well.

"How deep do you think we're buried?"Barriss asked.

"It's probably best not to think about it."Ahsoka said. "Hand me that power cell, would you?"

Barriss handed Ahsoka the power cell.

"Thanks."Ahsoka said and looked at Nadia. "Mind holding the light?"

"Sure..." Nadia said before grabbing her best friend's lightsaber and holding both up.

"Whatever you're doing, I hope it works, because I'd sure rather have died fighting up there than starve to death down here."Barriss said.

"Don't worry."Ahsoka said. "We'll run out of air long before we starve."

"That's a comforting thought."Nadia admitted with a small chuckle.

"Master Skywalker has taught me a trick or two."Ahsoka said. "I think I can get this communicator working."

* * *

At the top...

The clone troopers were clearing up the place.

"We cannot abandon our Padawans."Anakin said.

"You misjudge me."Luminara said. "I too care for my apprentice, but if their time has come..."

"I refuse to let Ahsoka and Nadia die."Anakin said. "They will find a way out."

"If my Padawan has perished, I will mourn her, but I will celebrate her as well through her memory."Luminara said.

"I still plan on celebrating this victory with my Padawan and Nadia in person."Anakin said.

* * *

Beneath the ground...

"What happens to us now doesn't matter."Barriss said. "By destroying this factory, we've saved countless lives elsewhere."

"Doesn't matter?"Nadia questioned. "Of course it matters! We all have a reason to live no matter the causes."

"I'm about to save three more."Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka kept pressing the cell against the com, hoping it would work.

"I know you're out there, and I know you're looking for me."Ahsoka said weakly.

Nadia held her friends hands comfortingly as they nodded to her in thanks.

"Wait...someone's digging."Nadia realized as they heard something moving outside before light started to shine in from an opening.

Ahsoka coughed as the three walked into the sunlight.

"Barriss."Luminara said.

"Ahsoka, Nadia!" Anakin said in relief as a few clones dropped down to help.

"Don't worry about me, help them."Nadia told the clone that tried to help.

The trooper nodded before Nadia climbed up and stood next to Anakin as the Knight helped Ahsoka up.

"I knew they were still alive."Anakin said. "I told you not to give up on them."

"It's not that I gave up, Skywalker, but unlike you, when the time comes, I am prepared to let my student go."Luminara said. "Can you say the same?"

Anakin shook his head and Ahsoka smiled at him.

"I knew you'd come looking for me."Ahsoka said.

"I never doubted you for a second."Anakin said and smirked at Nadia. "And I'm glad you're alright too, Dia."

"Really?"Nadia asked pretending to sound like she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, Obi-Wan would've killed me if something happened to you."Anakin replied.

"Of course."Nadia said folding her arms and smirking as well.

The three turned their attention to Barriss and Luminara.

"Padawan, you did well."Luminara said.

"Thank you, Master, but if it weren't for Nadia and Ahsoka, we'd still be down there."Barriss said.

"Indeed."Luminara said. "Your Master never lost faith in you."

Then Gunships arrived in the area.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	17. Brain Invaders

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 16: Brain Invaders**

 _An Victory on Geonosis!_

 _After a massive assault, the Republic has finally recaptured the Separatist planet and shut down its droid factories of doom._

 _An investigation by Luminara Unduli led to the discovery of Queen Karina the Great, whose hive-mind could reanimate dead Geonosian soldiers._

 _During the destruction of the Queen's temple, the Jedi apprehended her advisor Poggle the Lesser, and now prepare to deliver the villain to Coruscant for trial_

Barriss, Nadia and Ahsoka walked off the shuttle as Poggle was escorted on it and said something to them.

They walked up to Obi-Wan, Luminara and Anakin.

Then Ki-Adi walked up to them.

"I'm afraid we have a complication."Ki-Adi said.

"Don't we always?"Anakin said.

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine."Ki-Adi said. "Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men, they need medical supplies immediately, we can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus."

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way."Anakin said.

"The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him."Luminara said.

"Master, I suggest we let our padawans handle the supply mission."Anakin said with a smirk as he placed a hand on both Nadia's and Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Whatever needs to be done, Master."Ahsoka said. "I'm happy to help."

"Me too."Nadia said confidently.

"As am I."Barriss added.

"Very well."Obi-Wan said. "Take a medical frigate and after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine."

"Ok master."Nadia said kindly as Obi-Wan and Luminara walked away.

A moment after, the three girls along with a squad of clones walked onto the frigate, they then flew away from Geonosis.

"We are ready to make our jump, Master Fisto."Nadia said.

 _"Good."_ Fisto said in the screen. _"I look forward to your arrival."_

Then the frigate jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

In the Chambers...

The Barriss and Ahsoka were sleeping.

However Nadia was slowly moving left and right, but she couldn't sleep well.

"No...please...no...I..."She whispered in fright.

Nadia immediately woke up and let out a heavy breath of relief.

 _"Not again."_ Nadia thought touching her fore head.

She looked down to see Barriss and Ahsoka still asleep.

"What? What is it?"Barriss asked her eyes were closed, but she was awake.

"Sorry, I've had a bad dream..."Nadia said. "And this place..."

"It's too quiet."Ahsoka finished as she stood up a little bit. "It's a big change from all the fighting the last few days."

"The three of us should enjoy this peace while it lasts."Barriss said.

"You know I'm kinda hungry."Nadia said rubbing her stomach. "Let's go eat."

Then the three padawans walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Unknown to them, Scythe enters the troopers' sleeping quarters and releases some of the yellow egg.

The worms hatch and find their way into the noses of the sleeping clones.

* * *

In the Mess Hall...

Barriss, Nadia and Ahsoka were eating.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier about enjoying the peace while it lasts."Ahsoka said. "As a Jedi, I'm not sure I know how to do that."

"Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace, not warriors."Barriss said. "However, once the war is over, it will be our job to maintain the peace."

"Yes, but will we do so as keepers of the peace or warriors?"Nadia said before taking a bite on her pastry meal. "And what's the difference?"

"I don't have all the answers, Ahsoka, Nadia."Barriss said. "Like both of you, I'm a learner, what does your Master tell you?"

"Master Kenobi?"Nadia asked and let out a small chuckle. "Well, despite his always serious, I still think he's a good teacher, but at least you get the fun one, Soka."

"Anakin?"Ahsoka asked. "Oh, um, you might find some of his thoughts on the future, uh, a bit radical."

"Really? Why?"Barriss asked.

"Let's just say my Master will always do what needs to be done."Ahsoka said. "I'm not even sure how peacetime will agree with him."

"Well..."Nadia said. "Someone once told me that only when we balance ourselves with our emotions, we may find our inner peace."

"But Nadia as jedi, we aren't supposed to show our emotions."Barriss said. "It's against the code."

"I know, but where I came from its different."Nadia said before taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

Scythe leads two infected clones to kill the ship's pilots, taking control of the bridge.

"We have control of the bridge."Scythe said.

* * *

In the Mess Hall...

Ox and Edge came in.

"Evening, Ox, Edge."Ahsoka said.

"Would you like to join us?"Nadia asked.

The clone troopers had dead looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong, troopers?"Ahsoka asked.

Ox and Edge started firing at the three padawans.

The three girls quickly activated their lightsabers to deflect the blasts.

They quickly lift up a table to take cover.

"Troopers, stand down!"Nadia ordered.

She then used the force to throw the two clone troopers to the wall and knocking them out.

Then Havoc and Trap came causing the the three girls to point their lightsabers at them.

"What are you doing?"Havoc asked.

"Two clones just attacked us."Nadia stated.

"What is going on?"Ahsoka asked.

"Trap, do you know what happened to those troopers?"Barriss questioned.

"Couldn't tell you, Commander."Trap said. "I'm just as confused as-"

"You're in charge of those men."Barriss stated. "Did you order them to kill us?"

"No, sir. I did not."Trap said.

"What's happening?"Nadia demanded.

"Why would they do this?"Ahsoka asked.

"We don't know."Havoc said. "We heard shots."

"Why should we believe you?"Barriss asked.

"Look, no guns."Trap said as he and Havoc put their guns on the floor.

The three padawans deactivated their lightsabers.

"These men wouldn't just attack us without reason."Barriss said.

"My Master had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress."Ahsoka said.

"Obi-Wan told me about that."Nadia said.

"It can't be that simple."Barriss said looking at Ox and Edge. "At least, it didn't feel like that."

"Excuse me, sir."Trap said. "We should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge."

"Bridge, this is Barriss."Barriss said in her comlink. "Respond."

"I say we need to get up there."Nadia admitted.

"Yeah."Ahsoka said in agreement. "We need to find out what's going on.

"But these two will be coming around any minute."Barriss said.

"Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge."Trap said.

"Okay, let's go."Nadia said.

Trap and the three padawans left the room, while Havoc picked up his gun and watched the two clone troopers.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex walked up the bridge to meet up with Luminara and Ki-Adi.

"The cargo ship failed to check in on schedule."Luminara said. "I attempted to contact them, there is no reply."

"I don't like it."Anakin stated. "Something's up."

"It is certainly most unlike either padawan to lose contact."Luminara said.

"They're in trouble."Anakin said.

"Anakin, have faith in your padawan."Obi-Wan said.

"She and Nadia would have checked in."Anakin said.

"Like you always do?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Good point."Anakin admitted.

"Sometimes I don't think you realize how alike you two have become."Obi-Wan said.

"We need to continue our interrogation of Poggle."Ki-Adi said.

"Yes, agreed."Obi-Wan said. "He's being most uncooperative."

Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi and Luminara walked away.

Anakin looked at Rex. "Keep your ears open in case Ahsoka or Dia calls."

"Got it."Rex said.

Then Anakin walked away.

* * *

Back in the Cargo Ship...

The infected clones aboard the medical frigate engage the autopilot and security shields, blocking the way for Nadia, Ahsoka, Barriss and Trap.

"Someone doesn't want us going up there."Ahsoka said.

"I'll attempt to override the controls."Barriss said.

Nadia felt an disturbance from behind and quickly activated her lightsaber to block Trap's blasts from shooting Ahsoka.

She manages to deflect it and disarm him, noticing that he too is infected by a brain worm.

He throws himself at her and a brain worm comes out of his mouth.

"He's infected!"Nadia growled and quickly summoned her lightsaber to kill him.

The brain worm went on Barriss.

"Get this thing off me!"Barriss said as she threw it.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber to kill it.

"Ugh, what is that?"Ahsoka said in disgust.

"Looks like some type of parasite."Barriss said. "It must be controlling their actions."

"Mind control."Nadia said deactivating her lightsaber. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Trap was my friend."Ahsoka said. "He would never have tried to kill us, how did these things get on board in the first place?"

"They must have infected the clones while they were on Geonosis."Nadia suggested.

"We'll have to quarantine the ship."Ahsoka said.

"We should also contact Master Fisto and let him know about the situation."Barriss said.

"Let's go."Ahsoka said.

The three padawans ran off.

Then they heard a familar sound coming from the cargo hold.

"That sound, it's Geonosian."Nadia said.

But on their way they come across the cargo hold, where the infected troopers are releasing a brain worm into another trooper.

"We have to help him."Ahsoka said.

"It's too late."Barriss said.

hey are spotted and realize they are outnumbered, so they escape through the ventilation system.

"Barriss, let's go for the vent!"Nadia said.

The three girls used the force to jump on a pile of crates and into a high bridge.

Barriss used the force to open a vent and the three of them went inside it.

"I'll go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters."Barriss said. "You two head for the aft comm-center and send a warning to Master Fisto, we have to stop the ship from reaching the medical station."

The three quietly moved in the vent.

"I don't know, Barriss."Ahsoka said. "I think we should stay together."

"She has a point."Nadia said. "Friends stick together."

"I understand that."Barriss said. "Unfortunately, that's not a luxury we have right now, one of us must succeed, if you two need to, you'll both do what must be done."

"Alright."Nadia said.

"Yes, of course."Ahsoka said. "Then we'll see you soon."

The three girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Once in the comm-center, Ahsoka and Nadia contacted Master Fisto.

"As long as these things are on board, we dare not dock with the medical station."Nadia said.

 _"You must bring the ship in."_ Fisto said. _"The only way we can stop these parasites is to analyze them."_

"You don't understand how terrible these things are."Ahsoka said. "What if they get loose?"

 _"We will take precautions."_ Fisto replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Master Fisto."Nadia admitted.

"But we will follow your instructions."Ahsoka said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

On her way to the reactor, Barriss gets temporarily incapacitated by an electric trap.

"If there's one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a Jedi."Scythe said.

A clone trooper goes up to Barriss with a newly hatched brain worm.

"No!"Barriss shouted.

* * *

In the Comm Center...

"Soka, how's it going?"Nadia asked.

"Almost got it."Ahsoka said.

A screen of Rex appeared.

 _"Cargo ship TB-73, this is clone Captain Rex."_ Rex said. _"Please respond."_

"Rex, this is Nadia and Ahsoka."Nadia said.

"Boy, are we glad to hear your voice."Ahsoka said.

 _"Likewise, sir."_ Rex said. _"I've got someone here who wants to speak with you both."_

Then Anakin came into the screen.

 _"Ahsoka,Dia, what's going on?"_ Anakin asked. _"Are you two okay?"_

"Well, not exactly."Nadia said.

 _"Make sure you both have a wrist com."_ Anakin said. _"Keep them on, I'm going to interrogate Poggle, he might have some answers, find Barriss and wait for my signal."_

Nadia and Ahsoka nodded.

Then the screen went off.

Nadia slowly turned around and gasped in shock when she saw Barriss staring at her and Ahsoka.

"You scared us!"Nadia said.

"Barriss, you're back."Ahsoka said. "Were you successful?"

Barriss didn't reply.

"Barriss, what's wrong?"Nadia asked.

Then Barriss used the force to break the shard causing Nadia and Ahsoka to shield themselves from the sharp pieces.

"We're your friends! Barriss, snap out of it!"Ahsoka begged.

Barriss activated her lightsaber causing the two girls to activated their lightsabers as well.

The three girls clashed their lightsabers.

"Barriss! It's not you!"Nadia stated.

"It's the creatures."Ahsoka said. "Fight them!"

Barriss smirked.

Nadia kicked Barriss on the floor causing her and Ahsoka to escape from the centre.

* * *

In the Star Destroyer...

Anakin angrily goes to interrogate Poggle using the Force to try to make him talk, but this doesn't work, he thus hits Poggle and proceeds to Force choke him.

* * *

Back in the Cargo's halls...

Nadia and Ahsoka were clashing lightsabers with Barriss.

Ahsoka used the force to throw Barriss as she and Nadia made their escape.

Nadia and Ahsoka go up a vent, while Barriss ran to the hall and didn't see them in the vent.

* * *

In the Star Destroyer...

"I made contact with Ahsoka and Nadia."Anakin said.

"What's their status?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Geonosian parasites have infected their crew."Anakin said.

"How did they get on board their ship?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Poggle said the parasites must have need a new host after we raided the Queen's temple."Anakin said.

"You interrogated Poggle?"Luminara asked.

"I did."Anakin asked angrily. "There wasn't time to get the rest of you."

"How did you get him to talk?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Look, all that matters is that he told me how to stop the worms."Anakin said.

* * *

Back in the Cargo's vent...

Nadia and and Ahsoka contacted in their wrist comm.

"This is Ahsoka and Nadia."Ahsoka said. "Come in."

"Can any of you hear us?"Nadia asked.

 _"Ahsoka, Nadia, listen to me."_ Anakin said. _"The worms are affected by the cold."_

"Cold?"Ahsoka asked.

"That's how we stop them?"

 _"Rupture the coolant system."_ Anakin said. _"Did you two hear me? Rupture the coolant system."_

"The coolant system, got it." Nadia and Ahsoka said in unison.

The two girls jumped off the vent and quietly sneaked in the hall.

They went into the coolant system and started to work on it and released freezing air into the ship just as it comes out of hyperspace.

* * *

In Space...

Fisto spotted the cargo ship.

"That's Ahsoka and Nadia's ship."Fisto said and looked at the clone troopers. "It just came out of hyperspace, send out the tugs to help guide them in, warn all medical hazard crew that I don't want anyone boarding that ship until the parasites are contained, sound all the alarms and prepare the subzero conduits."

* * *

In the Cargo Ship...

While the clones get weakened by the cold, Barriss finds Nadia and Ahsoka's trail again.

"There you two are."Barriss said coldly activating her lightsaber. "Neither of you can't hide from me."

The two girls went into the vent and went inside the bridge, but they were getting weakened by the cold.

The bridge, at last. We're coming in awfully fast.

"This is Nadia Aomori."Nadia said.

"And Ahsoka Tano."Ahsoka said. "Can you hear us?"

"We're shutting down the engines."Nadia said. "We'll try to reverse the-"

Barriss destroys the connection with her lightsaber causing Nadia and Ahsoka to fight her.

Nadia and Ahsoka grabbed one of the tubes to freeze her.

Barriss and her worm are eventually taken out by the cold.

"Kill me, please."Barris said weakly.

"I can't."Ahsoka said.

"None of us can!"Nadia stated.

Barriss attacks again, but Nadia used the force to push her to the tube, so that Ahsoka can manage to kill the worm as it protrudes from Barriss's mouth.

The frigate docks at the station and Kit Fisto boards it with two clone troopers.

They find the three frozen Padawans lying on the ground andstill breathing.

"Hello, Master Fisto."Ahsoka said weakly.

"We're ready to pick up the supplies."Nadia said chattering.

"We'll take care of that."Fisto said. "You both rest now."

* * *

Afterwards...

Nadia slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in some kind of medical bed.

She saw Obi-Wan was at the end of her bed,

"Master?"Nadia asked regaining her sight.

"It's all right, young one."Obi-Wan said coming up to her. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Wait..."Nadia said in worry and looked around. "Where's Ahsoka and Barriss?"

"Ahsoka and Barriss are fine, thanks to your efforts."Obi-Wan said. "And so are the clones, you have been through quite a lot, little one."

"Master, on the ship, Barriss got effected, she wanted me and Ahsoka to kill her."Nadia said sadly. "But..."

"You couldn't do it."Obi-Wan finished. "It's your duty to save as many lives as you can, Barriss knew you and Ahsoka could save thousands, if the worms were destroyed, which she thought mean't destroying her too, but you two did the right thing, you both knew the freezing cold would kill the worms, letting go our attachments is a difficult struggle for all of us, you followed your instincts, I'm sure they would agree that you made the right choice."

Nadia smiled. "Thank you, master."

"Your welcome, my dear."Obi-Wan said putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling back at her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	18. Lightsaber Lost

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 17: Lightsaber Lost**

 _War creates Opportunities for the criminal Underworld._

 _Ruthless mercenaries conspire With the separatists_

 _To disrupt and exploit_

 _The unstable situation within The republic._

 _Now anakin skywalker, Ahsoka tano and Nadia Aomori descend into the Treacherous gangster havens In an effort to find a corrupt_

 _And vile arms dealer who is_

 _Buying weapons on the black Market and selling them_

 _To the republic's enemies._

The three Jedi were walking through one of the many streets at night, Ahsoka gave an uneasy look when they passed an alien sitting on a crate coughing before making a turn into an alley with some small shops along it.

"Car affa is an arms dealer selling republic weapons on the black market."Nadia said.

"Who is he selling them to?"Ahsoka asked.

"The separatists."Anakin said. "According to intelligence, his inside this joint, you two stay here in case he tries to escape."Anakin said as he went inside the building and the doors closed behind him.

Ahsoka folded her arms. "Just like always."

Nadia smirked. "No kidding."

Two Weequays leaning against the wall, staring at them, while a Kowakian monkey-lizard sitting on ones shoulder made some noises.

Ahsoka patted her lightsaber and the Weequays smirked at them when they suddenly heard a lightsaber and blaster fire.

The patrons started running out, with a few bumping into the padawans as they ran past.

Ahsoka was knocked to the ground and Nadia walked over to help her.

"My lightsaber!"Ahsoka said in a bit of a panicked tone as he pulled her up.

They looked towards the patrons and noticed a Patrolian holding it in his hand, he looked at them briefly while walking away.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled to him.

"Stop thief!"Nadia shouted.

The two girls ran into the crowd.

They stopped and looked around when noticing he was gone.

"My Master's gonna kill me." Ahsoka said worriedly as she looked around a bit more. "This isn't happening."

"We'll figure out what to do later, for now let's get back to Anakin." Nadia said.

The two girls ran back to the nightclub just as Anakin was exiting it with Car in binders.

"Where were you two?"Anakin asked.

"We…We were checking out a suspect."Ahsoka said. "We had a bad feeling about him."

"And?"Anakin asked.

"It was nothing, false alarm."Nadia replied.

"Come on then."Anakin said as they started walking away.

By the time they got back to the temple it was sunrise.

 _"I love it, when I see a sun rise at the beginning of the day..."_ Nadia thought.

Nadia and Ahsoka walked through one of the temples hallways escorting Car.

"Master?"Ahsoka asked. "Is it alright if we go to the library and do some research?"

"Sure, I'll take care of our little 'friend' here."Anakin said before continuing on.

"We're not really going to do research, are we?"Nadia asked.

"Not really, but I need some kind of help to get my lightsaber back."Ahsoka replied as they walked to the library.

"Well you have my help."Nadia said with a smile. "You are my best friend after all."

Ahsoka smiled back at her and nodded.

Once they reached the library they asked Jocasta for help and she went on one of the computers to try finding the thief from their description.

"I'm sure if you explain you're loss to your master, he'll understand."Jocasta said.

"No, he tells me over and over: You're lightsaber is your life, don't lose it." Ahsoka said.

"I can relate with that." Nadia whispered with a smirk. "Master Kenobi reminds me of that all the time."

Ahsoka giggled at her statment.

She groaned when they couldn't find the right thief in the screen.

"There has to be a better way to find this thief." Ahsoka said as she took a few steps away.

"I'm sorry, pickpockets aren't my field of expertise." Jocasta apologized as Ahsoka stepped away.

"At this rate it'll take me years to find him."Nadia said in a dejected tone.

"Master Jocasta could there be another way for help?"Nadia asked.

Jocasta stood up from the chair.

"I might have another idea, there."Jocasta said as she pointed to a Cosian male sitting at another computer between two shelves."That is Tera Sinube, he's an elder Jedi, he happens to be an expert on the Coruscant crime world."

"I think he's sleeping." Ahsoka pointed out as they heard him snoring before stopping behind him.

"Yes, well, he will be able to help you." Jocasta said.

"Uh… Pardon me, Master Sinube?" Ahsoka asked as she patted him on shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

"What? Who?"Sinube said looking around before noticing Ahsoka and Nadia. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Hello Master Sinube." Jocasta greeted.

"Good morning Jocasta."Sinube greeted before turning his attention back to the two padawans. "I don't know you, do I?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano."Ahsoka said.

"And I'm Nadia Aomori."Nadia said.

"I was told you could help me."Ahsoka said.

"Help you?"Sinube asked, sounding like he was unsure if she really did ask him for help.

"I'll leave you three to your business."Jocasta said before walking away.

"A thief stole my lightsaber and we only got a quick look at him."Ahsoka said.

"Ww could tell he definitely came from one of the aquatic planets, you know, one of the water worlds."Nadia explained.

"Something fishy about him?"Sinube chuckeld. "Well let's try and see if we can find to where he went, shall we?"

"We were near the Slum district G17." Ahsoka said as she walked to the other side of the chair as Sinube brought up a map of the district.

"Where would he go, your little pickpocket..." Sinube wondered, looking at the map as Ahsoka paced back and forth behind the chair, while Nadia ate a yogan.

"Gangster hideouts? Unlikely, but possible. Maybe the gun market, sell the lightsaber. Just a moment, let me see. He was a Patrolian, that's a fish guy. Maybe…" Sinube trailed off a bit as the computer beeped and he brought up six photos, each with a different face on it.

Ahsoka and Nadia walked up beside him.

"Maybe Is it one these fishes?"Sinube asked.

"That's him!"Nadia and Ahsoka said in unsion and pointed towards the yellowish-green one at the same time.

"Interesting indeed."Sinube said. "According to the file his name is Bannamu, a petty thief, he hangs out in the Slum district."

"Thank you, Master Sinube."Ahsoka said giving him a smile.

"Your help was grateful, I'm sure we-"Nadia said.

"Well, you're welcome."Sinube finished.

"If theres anything we can do."Ahsoka said, taking a few steps back.

Sinube turned the chair to face them and grabbed his cane.

"Yes there is, I haven't been on assignment in years, and if you don't slow down you're not going to find what your looking for. I'll come with you."Sinube said.

Sinube got out of the chair and the three Jedi started making their way towards the exit.

"Okay, gramps… it would be nice to have extra company." Ahsoka agreed, hesitantly.

"Absolutely."Nadia said honestly.

"Splendid!" Sinube said joyfully.

* * *

Afterwards...

They made their way to a noodle shop just as the Quarren owner gave a bowl to the only patron there.

The old jedi and the two padawans each took a seat on the remaining stood.

The owner leaned on the counter in front of Ahsoka. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking to buy a lightsaber, any ideas where we could do that?"Ahsoka asked in a hushed voice.

"Come with me."He said gesturing with his head.

They got off the stools and walked over to side of the shop as the owner exited through the side door and leaned against the same vehicle a male Twi'lek was also leaning against.

"So, you wanna buy a lightsaber? How much are you wiling to pay?" he asked.

"If you have it, you'll give it me."Ahsoka demanded, glaring at him and holding her hand out.

The Twi'lek stepped up to them.

Nadia held her lightsaber incase she needed to use it.

"What my little friend Is saying is, how much?"Sinube asked.

"20,000." the Quarren replied.

"20,000?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"It's a rare weapon."He said. "A jedi weapon."

"You have the item with you?"Sinube asked.

"No, but I can get it."He replied, leaning against the speeder again.

Nadia held a holopad up and activated it, bringing up a hologram of Bannamu. "From him?"

The Quarren abruptly stood back up straight before walking to the front of the speeder.

"They are Jedi!" the Twi'lek accused, pointing at them while looking at his friend.

"And if we are?" Sinube asked.

The Quarren stopped and turned around before speaking. "I don't wanna get mixed up with Jedi, we were just doing our old friend Bannamu a favour."

"Well I think it's time you forget about him and do us a favour."Nadia admitted.

"That's _my_ lightsaber he stole."Ahsoka said with a glare.

"Oh. Well… uh… That makes a difference. What do you want me to do?"He asked sounding less than thrilled about his current predicament.

"I want you to tell me where he is."Ahsoka replied.

"I hope you remember this and someday do me a favour." the Twi'lek stated. "He's not that far away, he's at the Spider Arms Hostel."

* * *

A moment after...

The three Jedi reach the hotel.

After stepping through the door, they walked up to a male Rodian behind the counter.

"May I help you?" he asked. "We know where we're going." Sinube said as he waved his hand before they went away from the counter.

"You know where you are going." the Rodian repeated.

"We must be careful not to warn him." Sinube said as they walked through one of the hallways.

"But Master, we don't know where we're going."Nadia said folding her arms.

"He could be in any one of these rooms!"Ahsoka said in an agitated tone.

"You both need to be more quiet, young ones." the old Jedi warned.

"Okay, okay."Ahsoka said.

"So what do we do?"Nadia asked softly.

"Not quiet with your mouth."Sinube said. "Quiet with your mind, you're so anxious to find this pickpocket, that your worry is equal to his."

"You mean if I relax, we can sense Bannamu's anxiety?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, if you two relax, you both would realize he's in this room." Sinube said as they stopped outside on of the doors.

The two padawans then rushed into the room as Bannamu jumped from his computer seat upon seeing them.

"Well, well, Bannamu, I assume?" Ahsoka asked glaring at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"Bannamu asked putting hands up in defence.

Instead of replying, Ahsoka picked him up by his arms before slamming him onto his desk and holding him down.

"My lightsaber, you slimy thief! I want it back, now!" Ahsoka growled.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I no have it! I swear! I got rid of it, I almost kill myself with that thing."Bannamu stated.

"What did you do with it?"Ahsoka stated.

"No, I don't recall."He replied.

"You little!"Ahsoka threatened holding her fist up.

"Ahsoka!"Sinube reminded.

Ahsoka relented and let go of Bannamu before taking a step back allowing him to stand.

"It's not smart to steal from a Jedi."Nadia warned with a glare.

"You're looking a little too pretty to be a Jedi."Bannamu said narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

Nadia picked him up with the Force and slammed him against the opposite wall before walking up to finally relented.

"Okay, okay, okay, his name is Movers, yes, uh… Nack Movers."Bannamu said.

Nadia released her Force-grip on him and he fell to the floor before Ahsoka turned her head to Sinube.

"Nack movers?"Ahsoka asked.

"His a very dangerous one, well known in the underworld."Sinube said.

"Yes, exactly."Bannamu said. "Yeah, I sell it to him, yeah, yeah, you should be afraid. I got a good price, huh? He was very, very motivated, you can find him with his Girlfriend, she has a place on the upper East side of our happy land, I bet he's there now, oh, he's always there."

"You can stop talking now."Nadia stated coldly.

"Okay, I shut up."Bannamu complained lowering his head.

"Well, at least you know Where your lightsaber is."Sinube said.

"Yeah, it's in the hands of a killer."Ahsoka said. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

The three Jedi exited the room and started making there way to the entrance.

"Don't worry."Nadia said. "We're going to get your lightsaber back, I promise."

The two best friends smiled at each other before following Sinube.

Upon reaching the upper east side they headed up near the top of one of the highrise towers and made their way through the hallways.

"Guys, we've got to hurry!" Ahsoka said with urgency in her voice as she stopped.

"Patience, young one."Sinube said. "You worry that if people die at the hands of your lightsaber, that you will be as guilty for their death as the one, that strikes the blow, a valid concern, young one and one for you to puzzle out."

Nadia touched her forehead as a memory came into her mind.

 _"If you kill me now, you become a Bogan..."_

 _"That thing already runs in the family."_ a young female voice replied coldly.

 _Then a gun shot was heard._

Nadia shook her head to snap out the thought of one of her painful memories.

 _"I'm sorry, dad, I couldn't forgive him..."_ She thought.

Nadia snapped out of her thoughts of the sound of her best friend's voice.

"What? What is it?"Ahsoka asked.

"I believe we've reached our destination."Sinube said.

The two padawans grabbed the side of the door and pulled it open.

"Oh, no."Nadia said with a small gasp upon noticing a male Trandoshan on the floor inside the dark room.

Ahsoka ran up to him and lowered to one knee. "Let me guess, Nack Movers?"

She was checking his body as the other two Jedi walked up behind her.

"A reasonable assumption."Sinube said.

"He's dead."Nadia said with a hint of shock.

A lamp near the balcony suddenly fell.

The three Jedi immediately turned their attention towards that area.

A female alien with pinkish skin stuck her head out. "Are they gone?"

Sinube took a few steps towards her.

"Who's gone?"He asked.

"The men who killed Nack, oh, no!"She said before starting to cry into her hands.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

The woman sat on the steps in front of them. "Ione Marcy, I came home and found him here like this."

"Ione did you call for help? Why were you hiding?"Nadia asked.

Ione removed her hands and looked at them. "I was afraid."

Sinube waved for the padawans to come closer. "She seems terrified."

They looked at Ione crying in her hands again.

"I sense something else is troubling her." Sinube said.

"We'll search the other rooms." Ahsoka said

The two girls walked away.

Nadia opened the door to another room.

The two padawans silently crept into the room before hiding behind a corner.

They jumped out from behind only to find nothing but a bed and a few other things in the room along with some light coming from the window.

"Nothing here."Ahsoka said just as she opened a wardrobe cabinet, only to find nothing.

Nadia suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Look out!"

Unfortunately neither had time to react and a Terrelian Jango Jumper woman punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Ahsoka glared up at the woman while checking Nadia.

"Time to die!" the woman declared to them before grabbing something from her belt.

It was Ahsoka's lightsaber!

"How does this work!"The woman exclaimed in frustration, pressing her thumb and shaking it.

"My lightsaber!" Ahsoka said in realization.

"You're Jedi?!"The woman exclaimed.

"Exactly!"Nadia growled.

The woman rushed to the window and smashed the glass with her boot before jumping out.

Ahsoka helped Nadia up quickly before they rushed to the window as well.

They looked down and saw the woman sliding down the side of the tower.

Nadia jumped out first and started sliding down the side in the same manner with Ahsoka right behind her.

The woman suddenly jumped off the side.

Both padawans jumped as they reached the edge and noticed the woman nearing the edge of the one below.

The woman jumped and flew across to the other tower managing to land on one of the ledges against the side of it.

As the two padawans jumped across she started to run along the ledge as they landed where she had a moment ago before taking off after her.

Ahsoka brought her com-link up as they ran. "Master Sinube, you're right! We found the intruder and she has my lightsaber!"

She's a Terrelian Jango Jumper and hard to keep up with!"Nadia yelled over the wind.

" _So the assailant is a female?_ "Sinube asked.

The woman jumped off the edge and landed on a rooftop below.

The two girls jumped after her and rolled once they landed before standing back up quickly and continuing to sprint after her.

They jumped and weaved around objects on the roof, soon managing to catch up to her.

As soon as they turned she started wall-jumping between two parts of the roof.

Ahsoka jumped first before having to grab onto a lower ledge.

Nadia jumped onto the ledge and was about to help her up.

They noticed the woman holding Ahsoka's activated saber and something big falling off the upper ledge she had jumped onto.

Nadia quickly helped Ahsoka up and they jumped to an opposite ledge just as it passed them before hitting the ground.

The woman had a look of disbelief upon seeing them safe before taking off again, while the two padawans jumped up and once again continued after her.

Nadia and Ahsoka almost had her cornered as they were now side-stepping on a ledge with their backs against the wall.

The woman soon turned around a corner and once the padawans turned they noticed her standing far below them on one of the hovering billboards above the flying traffic.

The two ran too the end of a magnetic cranes short bridge and looked down at her.

"Let's just get it over with."Nadia said in a irritated tone.

Ahsoka nodded and they both jumped off before somersaulting during their descent through the skies of Coruscant.

They crouched to one knee upon landing before continuing to chase the woman.

Once they reached the second one the woman slashed the top of it causing the billboard to start falling slowly before she jumped to the third one and slashed it as well.

Luckily the two padawans managed to jump onto the second one and rush to the other side quickly.

Unfortunately the fourth one started to descend in the opposite direction, causing the side they were facing to go higher.

Nadia managed to jump high enough to grab the ledge before pulling herself up.

She reached out with the Force and lifted Ahsoka over towards the woman before setting her down.

Then jumped off the billboard and towards the two women, managing to land beside her best friend perfectly.

Nadia and Ahsoka were running up to the pipe the woman was only halfway up on.

The woman suddenly stopped and brought her arm up for a moment before continuing.

The two young girls headed towards the pipe, they both started using the Force to pull the pipe apart above the woman.

The pipe fell towards the left of them with her still hanging on as it now leaned into traffic.

The two Jedi started walking on it as the woman pulled herself up and started to jump on it the pipe, causing it to bounce quite a bit.

Nadia was able to maintain balance while Ahsoka however lost hers, luckily she managed to grab the pipe.

The woman jumped into a speeder and her partner started zooming them away.

Nadia helped Ahsoka up and was about to jump on a speeder and start going after them when he noticed the look on her face.

Ahsoka had a look of sadness making Nadia's anger vanish.

Nadia placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We'll get it back and I mean it."

"You always cheer me up, when you keep promises."Ahsoka said with a smile.

Nadia chuckled. "That's what a best friend does."

Then Sinube showed up with two speeder bikes. "I see you've learned patience, young ones."

"Where'd you get those speeders?"Nadia asked with a questioning glance and a smirk starting to form on her face as she sat on the empty one.

"I asked one of the police droids to lend me some transportation, they were kind enough to oblige."Sinube replied.

Ahsoka sat behind Nadia before placing her hands on her shoulders.

The master and the two padawans rose their bikes up and merged with the traffic.

"Hey! You're driving too slow! We need to go faster!"Ahsoka complained over the sound of traffic speeding by.

"We're trying to catch a thief here!"Nadia yelled over the traffic.

"Patience! We'll cut them off at the train station!"Sinube yelled over the traffic.

"How do you know they're headed there?"Ahsoka asked.

Sinube grabbed something from his pocket and held it up. "Did I mention I planted a tracking device on Ione? The girl that ran away?"

"No."Nadia replied. "But it's a good thing you did."

They descended towards the station before parking their bikes just a bit inside the place.

The two girls hopped off theirs and started looking around, while waiting for Sinube.

Once he stepped off his speeder the three of them started making their way through the station.

The old Jedi held the tracker as it beeped while they walked before it suddenly stopped.

They stopped walking when it happened and shared a look before the two padawans jogged forward a bit.

"There!"Nadia exclaimed pointing before they both started running.

"Stop them!" Ahsoka yelled over the noise.

The police droids managed to seize Ione but the woman they chased earlier activated Ahsoka's blade and cut down two droids before making a run for it.

The two padawans rushed past a restrained Ione and after her partner.

She pushed a male out of the way, while attempting to get on the train only for the door to close when she reached it before turning around to face the padawans as they reached her.

Instead of replying she deactivated the saber and jumped on top the now moving train.

Nadia and Ahsoka jumped up onto it as well and started chasing after her as the train started picking up speed.

The woman jumped onto one of the lower areas of the train and the Jedi followed immediately.

She then flipped upside-down over the side and smashed the window open with the lightsaber before jumping in.

The two girls quickly flipped through the window and started chasing her again.

They immediately stopped a few feet away from her when she took a female Twi'lek and her child hostage, lightsaber ready to kill them.

"You're trapped, surrender now and turn the lightsaber over to me." Ahsoka ordered with a glare.

"Don't tell me what to do! I've got a lightsaber and I'm as powerful as Jedi!" the woman snarled.

Ahsoka attempted to take another step which in turn caused the woman to bring the blade closer.

"I'll trade myself for them."Ahsoka said. "You know how much I'm worth to the Jedi, it's a good deal, all you have to do is let them go."

"What?"Nadia asked in shock.

"This is the only way to save them." Ahsoka whispered.

"I don't like it but because it's for their safety I won't interfere."Nadia admitted before folding his arms and glaring at the woman, who just chuckled humorously.

"Once we're alone."the woman said. "You'd use some kind of Jedi Force trick on me or your friend would follow and kill me in an instant, no deal, these two stay with me! And you, stay out of my way!"

"You won't kill them."Nadia admitted.

"You don't think I will?!"the woman snarled.

"I _know_ you won't."Nadia replied.

"Oh really? And why is that?"She asked.

"Because the second you do, I will have killed you."Nadia threatened as her eyes glowed a little bit red.

Before the woman could reply the train stopped and door opened.

Sinube took his saber out of his cane and easily blocked the woman's slash before saber-locking with her and twisting the blade out of her grasp.

Ahsoka caught the activated blade and took a stance only for the old Jedi to knock her out cold with walking end of his cane.

"For a guy that moves slow, you always seem to get ahead of us." Ahsoka said.

Sinube sheathed his saber in his cane.

"Value of moving slowly, is that one can always clearly see the way ahead."Sinube said wisely.

Three police droids ran onto the train, one aimed a blaster at her while the other two looked her over.

Ahsoka smiled as she looked at her saber before deactivating it, then she and Nadia looked outside at the mother and child hugging.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

The three Jedi walked through one of the halls in the temple.

"Well I'd best be getting back to my master before he misses me." Ahsoka said.

"Certainly, but first I need one last favour from you both."Sinube said.

"Sure, name it."Nadia said with a small smile.

"Pass on what you both have learned."Sinube said.

Nadia and Ahsoka smiled at him as they walked through a door with four younglings wearing training helmets and Master Yoda teaching them.

"Hello old friend." Sinube greeted.

The younglings removed their helmets and and the five deactivated their sabers.

"Greetings, Master Sinube." Yoda greeted back with a smile before turning to Nadia and Ahsoka. "Padawans Aomori and Tano, a lesson you two have for us today, hmm?"

"Yes."Nadia and Ahsoka said in unison.

"A lesson in patience."Sinube said.

"Gather around, younglings, listen to the padawans, you shall." Yoda instructed them.

"This weapon is your life, but it is also your responsibility."Ahsoka said.

The two girls held out their lightsabers.

"Don't let it out of your sight."Nadia said kneeling in front of the younglings.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Fee free to review what you think so far:)**


	19. The Mandalore Plot

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 18: The Mandalore Plot**

 _Diplomacy or Deception?_

 _The council of neutral systems speaks for over 1,500 worlds who want to stay out of the war._

 _But rumors have reached the Republic Senate suggesting that the council's new leader Duchess Satine of Mandalore_

 _Is secretly building her own army to fight for the Separatist cause._

 _Now Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Nadia Aomori_

 _Has been sent to Mandalore to discover the truth behind these claims..._

Obi-Wan and Nadia arrived and landed the fighters at Sundari on Mandalore.

The master and padawan got off their fighters and walked up to a guard.

"The duchess awaits you."the Guard said.

"Far be it for us to keep the Duchess waiting."Obi-Wan said as he climbed onto the transport and Nadia right behind him.

The two jedi are escorted via speeder to meet Duchess Satine.

The transport launched forward and Nadia looked around in wonder at the block-like structures all around her made of transparent materials in elegant patterns.

She was surprised at how fast the transport moved and the entrance to the palace was approaching swiftly, hard to miss with how grand it was built with curving arches.

Obi-Wan continued to hold the lead, being the first one to step off of the transport.

The large doors opened as Obi-Wan and Nadia entered.

The view inside took Nadia's breath away and she couldn't stop gazing around at the sight of the Mandalorian Palace.

"Whoa..."Nadia said in admiration.

An old man dressed in white and gold.

"General Kenobi, Padawan Aomori."Almec said.

"Thank you for meeting with us Prime Minister Almec." Obi-Wan said diplomatically as the man shook hands with both Obi-Wan and Nadia.

"I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumors that have brought you here." Almec said. "Mandalore would never turn against the Republic! The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life."

"Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess' views." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, mandalore's violent past is behind us."Almec stated. "All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, concordia, they died out years ago."

"Mhm…are you certain?" Obi-Wan asked, his hand stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I recently encountered a man wearing Mandalorian armor; Jango Fett."

"Jango fett was a common bounty hunter."Almec said. "How he acquired that armor is beyond me."

"Well, Master Kenobi..."a female voice said.

Nadia and the two men saw a blonde haired woman dressed in a royal cyan green dress entered with two guard and another man.

"My shining jedi knight to the rescue once again."She retorted as she approached the throne.

Nadia realized that woman was the Duchess of Mandalore.

 _"She's pretty..."_ She thought.

The design in the throne made a strange shimmering noise and glowed in orange and yellow as the woman sat down on it.

"After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever."Obi-Wan said.

A surprised look grew at Nadia of her master's statement.

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery."Satine replied in a sharp tone.

"I would never accuse you of Personal wrongdoing, duchess."Obi-Wan said as he started to walk forward and Nadia followed right behind him. "However, a separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers, a mandalorian saboteur."

Nadia pulled out a small holo-display as she activated the picture for the Duchess to see.

A small blue image of a man dressed in full Mandalorian armor appeared, firing on the crew of a Republic ship.

Nadia paused the image so that the man could be seen in full clarity, fully aware of the anger that was starting to boil inside of the Duchess and the Prime Minister as she finally shut the hologram off.

"You must be mistaken."Almec said. "No mandalorian would engage in such violence, not anymore, where is this prisoner now?"

"He took his own life rather than submit to questioning."Nadia admitted.

"I know these commandos fought in Many wars, often against the Jedi."Obi-Wan said.

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am."Satine said firmly.

"I know we sound defensive, but-"the man beside her spoke her.

"Clearly your investigation was ordered because the senate is eager to intervene in our affairs."Satine said with a hint of anger.

"My investigation was ordered by the Jedi council."Obi-Wan said.

"I stand corrected."Satine said calmy. "General Kenobi, perhaps you and the young lady like to join me on a walk through the city."

She reached out her left hand.

Obi-Wan seemed taken aback for a moment, but when the Duchess raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand higher expectantly.

The jedi confidently stepped forward and gingerly took her hand in his own.

He silently led her off of the throne offering his arm which she wordlessly accepted.

 _"Did I miss something?"_ Nadia thought as she followed behind them.

* * *

In the City...

"It's so good to see you again, Obi-wan, despite the circumstances."Satine said.

Nadia stayed a few paces behind the two admiring the view around her as they talked and paying close attention to the conversation.

She felt a little guilty for eavesdropping, but she had to know what was going between the two adults.

"Your peaceful ways have paid off."Obi-Wan said. "Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here."

He glanced back at Nadia with a look that told her he knew she was eavesdropping.

She smiled awkwardly at him, but he simply shook his head and turned his attention back to the Duchess.

"Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress."Satine said. "There is a group that calls itself Death Watch, I imagine these are the renegades you're looking for, they idolize violence and the Warrior ways of the past, there are those among us, certain officials, who are working to root out these criminals, it has been an ongoing investigation."

"How widespread is this Death watch movement?"Nadia spoke up.

The Duchess raised an eyebrow at her.

"Satine, this is my padawan Nadia Aomori."Obi-Wan said and gestured to Nadia with a slight wave of his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, duchess."Nadia said as she curtsied in respect.

The Duchess smiled at her.

"You too, Nadia, but please call me Satine." the Duchess said warmly.

"Okay."Nadia said and nodded.

"It's hardly a movement."Satine said. "It's a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more.e shall soon have them in custody. We have tracked them down to our Moon, Concordia."

"I hope you're right, duchess."Obi-Wan said quietly.

The walk had continued through out the gardens.

"A peacekeeper belongs on the front lines of conflict."Obi-Wan said. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do his job."

"The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise."Satine said.

"Yes, a noble description, but not a realistic one."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia suddenly felt a feeling making her uncomfortable.

"Is reality what makes a jedi abandon his ideals?"Satine asked. "Or is it simply a response to political convenience?"

"Get down!"Nadia shouted.

Before either the Duchess or Obi-Wan could so much as glance her way, an explosion suddenly erupted right in front of them.

Then debris and screams filled the air.

"Are you all right?"Obi-Wan asked gently looking at Satine.

"I'm fine."Satine replied.

Nadia knelt down to check a young boy and helped him up.

"Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale."Obi-Wan said.

"Then this must be the work of an off-worlder."Satine admitted helping a man.

"Are you sure of that?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Master..."Nadia said nervously and pointed at a orange symbol in front of them.

"The sign of the Death Watch."Satine said quietly.

"This goes far beyond vandalism."Obi-Wan said. "This is a political statement against your government and against you."

Nadia brought the little boy back to his mother, who gave her a thankful smile.

"You're not safe here."Obi-Wan said softly. "I'm taking you back to the palace."

Obi-Wan took Satine's hand, pulling her to his side in an attempt to keep her as safe as possible.

Nadia stood at the Duchess's other side.

"I want to interview everyone here."Obi-Wan admitted. "Nobody leaves this scene."

The guards nodded.

Nadia spotted a man pushing out of the crowd and running off.

"Hey!"She called out.

"You there!"Obi-Wan said.

The master and the padawan ran after the man.

They chased him down the stairs and straight to the end of the balcony.

"I only want to talk."Obi-Wan stated.

The man took out his blaster and started firing at them.

The two jedi activated their lightsabers to block the blasts.

"We don't want to hurt you."Nadia said.

Then Satine showed up.

"Stay back!"Obi-Wan told her.

The man stood tall on the railing of the balcony and speaking in some language that Nadia did not understand.

"Calhava bru'chun Dralshye'ran!"He said and jumped off.

There was a sickening crunch below as the people screamed in terror.

The Duchess and the two jedi rushed to the railing, peering over the edge to see the man lying in a cracked space of the glass walkway below.

Satine covered her mouth with her hand, tearing her gaze away from the sight and squeezing her eyes shut.

The three silently, they all turned from the scene and swiftly made their way down below to the man, who Nadia was surprised to see was still alive.

Satine approached, dropping to a kneeling position beside him.

Obi-Wan and Nadia stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Se solu, se kad, se Darasuum kote."the man said weakly.

"What is he saying?"Nadia asked.

"kadi, se norm'iim."the man said.

"Ki, kadi norm'iim."Satine said softly.

Then the man closed his eyes.

"He was speaking in the dialect, they use on Concordia, our moon."Satine said.

"We shall like to visit this Moon of yours."Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps we could accompany the body."

Nadia gulped with a hint of nervous.

"The concordian moon is a provence with its own governor."Satine said as she stood up. "You'll need me to escort you both."

"That won't be necessary."Obi-Wan said.

"Actually, it will."Nadia admitted confidently and earning a glance from her master.

"You won't make much progress."Satine said. "Without me there, especially since you've just been involved with the death of a concordian."

"I didn't kill him."Obi-Wan said in defecne.

"I know."Satine said. "That's why I'm still talking to you."

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to say something, but Satine turned away from him before he could.

Nadia shook her head.

* * *

Afterwards...

Satine and the two jedi took a ship to head to Concordia.

Nadia sat on a seat behind the two adults.

"I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement?" Obi-Wan suddenly said and turning to Satine.

The woman had changed before leaving and now wore a vivid pink outfit and her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base." Satine said. "The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests; they're finally growing back."

Nadia was thinking about the amazing history of Mandalore from what she had already heard.

Then a voice came into her mind.

" _The reason the Jedi Civil War was named such was because few in the galaxy can recognize the difference between the Sith and the Jedi."_ the voice said. _"To them, they are both Jedi with different philosophies._ "

But she immediately snapped out of her thoughts and remembering she was on a mission.

She turned her full attention to the viewpoint in front of her watching as a rough edged structure appeared in front of them, set into the side of a range of jagged, slanted mountains.

Their transport moved swiftly to the hanger bay and the ramp lowered.

Obi-Wan and Satine took up the front while Nadia, once more, found herself shadowing them from behind.

Nadia's eyes fell on the man that stood off to the side, shadowed in darkness and flanked by two guards.

"Duchess Satine, you are most welcome." the man said as the three drew closer.

"Thank you Governor Vizsla; may I present Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi representing the Jedi Council and his padawan Nadia Aomori." Satine said nodding towards each of them.

Nadia made sure that she stood straight and dignified as she was introduced, hoping to make a good impression.

"Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of, he has been working to find the members of the Deathwatch." Satine said.

"I take it you've heard the rumors about Satine, about how she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists." Governor Vizsla said.

"Our only instructions are to seek the truth." Obi-Wan said sincerely.

Behind them, the coffin of the man from earlier was being whisked away and drew Vizsla's attention.

"This was the man who bombed the memorial shrine?"He asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Yes; he was apparently a part of Deathwatch." Obi-Wan said grimly.

"A worrisome prospect." Vizsla said with a small nod. "If you'll pardon me, general, padawan, we must attend to the body."

Satine moved to follow Vizsla, but Obi-Wan stopped her making Nadia's curiosity.

"I need a favor from you, please keep Governor Vizsla occupied at dinner." Obi-Wan said quietly glancing between the duchess and the young girl.

"Where _are_ you going?" Satine asked.

"Just for a look around." Obi-Wan said glancing from side to side as if to make sure no one was listening. "I'd like to see one of these mining facilities for myself."

"You mean you want to determine if they're still…operational?" Satine asked.

"I hope to determine they're not." Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"Master do you need me to come with you?" Nadia asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No,young one,you stay here and help Satine distract the Governor."

Satine frowned. "Are you sure you don't want her to come with you?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her.

"My padawan and I are perfectly capable of working separately." Obi-Wan said meeting Nadia's gaze pointedly.

He pulled out two small devices out of one of his utility belt pouches.

"I want you two to wear these earpieces so we can stay in contact in case either of you run into trouble while I'm gone."Obi-Wan said.

Satine and Nadia both took an earpiece, situated the devices into place.

Obi-Wan turned and scurried over to an assembly of speeder bikes alone one side of the wall as Satine spoke up.

"Remember that you are here under my protection; please try not to cause problems where none yet exist." Satine said pointedly.

Obi-Wan went onto a nearby speeder bike.

"Think of me as…searching for solutions." Obi-Wan admitted with a small smile.

"I have to tell you I'm opposed to all of this!" Satine called out.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't." Obi-Wan responded easily before he disappeared with the speeder.

Nadia rolled her eyes and smirked.

Satine turned back to the doors that would lead them to the dining room.

The doors opened and the two went in.

They walked for a while and arrived to their destination.

"Here we are, we will be dining in here."Satine said.

"Time to act innocent."Nadia said with a faint smile.

Satine chuckled. "Just follow my lead."

"Yes, ma'am."Nadia said.

Satine smiled faintly before her expression returned to a calm, diplomatic mask and she opened the door, gliding elegantly inside.

Nadia did her best to enter just as elegantly.

"Forgive me Duchess, padawan, I'm writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family." Governor Vizsla said as they entered the dining hall. "And making arrangements for them to retrieve his body."

"Of course Governor, very proper." Satine said standing a little straighter with her hands placed behind her back. "General Kenobi will join us shortly, he said he needed to…meditate."

Nadia gave a slight nod to show she approved of the excuse. "My master does that most of the time."

"Well, I'm glad you could join us, and I hope General Kenobi will not be too long with his meditations."

"I hope so too Governor."Nadia said politely.

* * *

Obi-Wan travels to one of the moon's supposedly nonoperational mines.

But after a small scuffle, he was captured by two armed Mandalorians.

* * *

Satine and Nadia took a seat at the table with Satine heading the table while Nadia sat on her left.

The young girl was already preparing herself for the long political talk ahead of them.

She never had been one for politics.

"Someone is feeding misinformation directly to the Republic Senate, saying that the Deathwatch is taking over Mandalore." Satine said in worry.

Vizsla poured her a drink, hunched over the table with her brow furrowed in worry.

"Who stands to gain from these lies?"Satine asked.

"Deathwatch, of course." Vizsla said easily, leaning over to pour the alcoholic beverage into a glass for Nadia as well.

She raised a hand to politely decline, to which he shrugged and poured his own glass.

"They could not engineer all of this, the problem has clearly grown much larger than we thought." Satine said resting her forehead in her hand. "And I suspect some external force helped it along…"

"Hard to believe; it would have to be someone at the highest level of influence among the Separatists." Vizsla said skeptically.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dooku himself was involved."Nadia said bitterly staring at her empty glass intently.

"But why target me?" Satine asked.

"You lead the Council of Neutral Systems; thus you threaten the Separatist goals." Vizsla replied easily, raising a glass to Satine in a slight show of respect. "Take it as a compliment; someone very powerful is working towards your downfall."

"Yes…very joyful."Nadia said with a bittersweet smile and pour some water to fill her glass from the bar.

* * *

Obi-Wan was upside down and held hostage on a force field machine.

"Commander wants us to sweep the area and check for any other jedi until he arrives."the Mandalorian warrior said.

"This one's harmless enough without his lightsaber."the other said holding Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "The boss will love this."

The two men walked away leaving Obi-Wan alone.

* * *

Back in the Bar...

Time passed agonizingly slow and Nadia even dared to say that perhaps nearly an hour had passed since they had come to dinner, possibly more.

She hadn't bothered to pay attention to the time.

"General Kenobi's meditation is taking a rather long time," Vizsla said, a slight tone of tartness in his voice as he lightly twirled his drink in his glass.

"You know the Jedi, they never do anything by halves." Satine said, playing with her glass a little nervously and offering a small smile.

"Especially my master, meditations can take a while if we're onto something or determined to figure out our problem."Nadia added.

 _"Duchess, Nadia, one of you, please acknowledge."_ Obi-Wan's sudden voice in Nadia's ear.

"May I offer you another drink?" Vizsla asked Satine, raising his own glass.

"Yes…certainly." Satine said.

Nadia carefully listened to her master's voice.

 _"I'm in a bit of an awkward spot."_ Obi-Wan said. _"I'm being held by the Deathwatch."_

This caused Nadia to tense up.

"Sorry Duchess, we're out of ice."Vizsla said apologetically.

"Sorry to hear that." Satine said with a smile.

Nadia could pick out the light of worry in Satine's eyes even as her own mind raced to figure out how to slip away to go and help Obi-Wan out of his problem.

"Perhaps we should begin dinner without General Kenobi."Vizsla offered, glancing between the duchess and the young girl.

 _"There's a tracking function on your com links, follow it due east to my location."_ Obi-Wan ordered.

"I don't know if I can do that at the moment." Satine said with a small smile, hiding the action of touching the earpiece by making it look like she was nervously rubbing her neck.

 _"It's extremely urgent!"_ Obi-Wan said in a stress voice.

Vizsla looked confused by the Duchess's answer, leaning forward. "Are you not feeling well Duchess?"

Satine looked up at the Governor, a little startled. "Perhaps some fresh air would do me good."

Nadia scratched her ear, discreetly touching the earpiece to add her own opinion to the secret conversation.

"Shall I escort you Duchess?" Vizsla asked.

"I'll go with her Governor."Nadia said politely. "I think I could use some fresh air as well."

 _"Take a speeder, it's rough terrain."_ Obi-Wan warned.

"Are you sure you know the way around?" Vizsla asked doubtfully.

"Oh, we'll find our way."Nadia assured gently following Satine out into the hall.

Once they were a safe distance away from the dining room, the two women broke into a run, hurrying to the hanger without a word and activating their tracking functions.

They both hopped onto separate speeders as they hurried to get to where Obi-Wan was.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was now night time.

Nadia couldn't help but notice the lone speeder that was in front of them when they powered down their speeders, swinging off of the bikes.

She glanced around the deserted area around them, her eyes narrowing at the door to the mine off to their left.

"I wonder what he's got himself into this time."Nadia muttered.

Satine smiled faintly at her comment reaching over to contact Obi-Wan as she approached the mine.

"Where exactly are you?" Satine asked quietly crouching as she carefully made her way into the entrance of the mine.

Nadia stayed right behind her, hand on her lightsaber just in case they were ambushed.

 _"Listen for the loud metallic clanging sound."_ Obi-Wan responded sarcastically. _"That would be the machine about to smash me into bits!"_

"Calm yourself, master, you always told me to have patience in these situations."Nadia said sarcastically.

 _"Well, this is different!"_ Obi-Wan stated.

Nadia smirked and stood aside, while Satine messed with the alarms nearby the entry way.

With a few easy clicks, she tripped the alarm, glancing around before she gestured for Nadia to follow rushing forward and down the hall on their right.

Just as Obi-Wan had said, they could hear loud clangs coming down the hall and the sound was growing the closer they came.

Satine suddenly dropped back into a crouch, hovering in the shadows of the room.

Nadia heard a man's voice drift towards them.

"There's some kind of disturbance at the entrance, let's check it out."

Crouched in the shadows behind a ramp, Satine and Nadia waited until the sound of running footsteps was relatively far away to get up and enter the room.

Nada noticed was the fact that her master was held upside down in some sort of orange force field making slow progress down an assembly line that was meant to crush rocks of some rather hard minerals.

After that she could hear more noise in the form of rocks getting ground into near fine powder.

"Well it _certainly_ took you long enough!" Obi-Wan stated as the two sprinted past him towards the controls.

"You know, we haven't saved you _yet_."Nadia admitted.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Yes, young one, no need to remind me of _that_!"

"Be patient." Satine snapped at him as she climbed the ladder towards the controls.

"I happen to be running a bit _short_ on patience right now!" Obi-Wan said, his voice rising sharply very close to a shout.

Nadia had her lightsaber ready to activate it in case the Deathwatch men returned.

Nervously she cast her eyes towards Obi-Wan, who was growing increasingly closer to the machine that would make him _a lot_ thinner.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan called out. "Turn the machine _off_!"

"I'm _trying_."Satine said loudly.

"Satine!"Obi-Wan shouted as he came within crushing distance.

"There!" Satine called out and Nadia sighed in relief.

Obi-Wan instinctively recoiled when he saw the thick metal plates rushing to squish him into a grease smear came into a halt.

Satine rushed down from her place by the controls, though Zelina tensed, seeing the two figures rapidly coming her way.

"We've got company!"Nadia warned the adults and activating her lightsaber.

One of the Deathwatch soldiers activated a jet pack and barreled right into her, knocking the breath out of her.

The other buzzed right past her towards Satine.

Nadia disengaged herself from the first soldier and feed upon his energy to replenish her strength.

Then throwing the man off of her and activating her lightsaber.

Nadia glanced over her shoulder to see how her master and Satine were doing.

Obi-Wan was still in his containment field as Satine was struggling to throw the second soldier off of her.

Suddenly, Satine kicked a barrel into the grinding machine stopping its progress just long enough for Obi-Wan to be released from the orange field.

He dropped, landing on the barrel upside down, and used his momentum to push himself off of the barrel with his hands.

He did a slight flip in midair, landing neatly on the safety of the ground just beside the grinding machine.

Another Deathwatch soldier charged at her and Nadia forced the man to change course swinging nearby his head with her lightsaber.

The man had to duck and roll to avoid the swing and asNadia cuts his jetpack forcing the man to roll off to the side away from her.

Behind her, Nadia heard a crash as Satine threw her opponent against the wall.

She didn't look to see what happened after that, since her opponent was currently charging her again.

Nadia used the force to block him and throwing him to the floor.

She then used her orange force lightning to send the man hard into the wall where he crumpled beside his downed co-conspirator.

The young girl suddenly felt she had more energy and becoming less tired.

The Duchess and the two jedi headed to the door.

"For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others."Satine said with a scowl, folding her arms over her chest.

The doors slid shut in front of the three.

A rumble shook the lift as they started their gradual ascent.

"For a woman sworn to non-violence, you don't seem troubled that I could have been _killed_ back there." Obi-Wan responded firmly.

"But you _weren't_."Nadia stated in a warning tone.

Satine turned away from Obi-Wan. "And yet I still haven't heard any thanks."

"Well, you certainly haven't changed much."Obi-Wan admitted standing right in front of the door.

"Are you two finished arguing?"Nadia asked and interrupting their conversation.

The door slid open and they all froze when they saw a Deathwatch member standing right in front of them.

Obi-Wan was quick to react and taking the man down with two punches.

"This is _not_ the way we came in!"He stated.

Nadia spotted three men beneath them. "Master down there, on the ridge!"

She pointed in the direction of the three Deathwatch soldiers she saw on a ridge across the chasm in front of them and just slightly below them.

The three soldiers started blasting at them.

Obi-Wan tensed and waved the two girls back into the lift as he rapidly pressed the button beside them that would let them go down the elevator.

She was just now realizing that Obi-Wan was not armed with his lightsaber.

He suddenly reached over and grabbed Satine's hand.

"Move!"Obi-Wan commanded them both, pulling Satine to safety behind a nearby bolder.

Nadia moved out of the elevator as she stood her ground and activated her lightsaber focusing intently on deflecting the blaster shots.

"We'll have to stand and fight." Obi-Wan said firmly and looked at Satine. "Or in your case, just stand."

Obi-Wan used the force to take the weapon of the Deathwatch soldier he had knocked out not too long ago to his side and taking aim at three Deathwatch men that were making rapid progress towards the three.

Nadia continued to deflect the shots from below, doing her best to down a few of the shooters.

A sudden explosion off to her side made Nadia jump.

She looked to see Obi-Wan had just blown up a jetpack in midair, successfully taking out the Deathwatch trio that he had been so focused on.

He stood straight with a satisfied smirk, blaster firmly in hand.

Nadia suddenly gripped on her shoulder in pain and saw a bruce on it.

Obi-Wan was flat on his back thanks to the Deathwatch member, who had managed to surprise him.

The man took aim, ready to deliver a killing shot, but there was a sudden sharp voice that rent the air.

"You there!" Satine called out and threw a pebble hitting the man's helmet.

The man turned his attention on Satine, opening fire on the Duchess.

In the Deathwatch soldier's distraction, Obi-Wan was able to swipe the man's feet out from under him, kicking the man firmly in the face before he launched to his feet, rushing over to the bolder Satine had been taking cover behind.

Nadia hurried over with him.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Nadia let out a relieved breath when she saw that the woman was unharmed, hiding safely in the shadow of the boulder.

"I'm all right." Satine said softly.

Obi-Wan and Nadia both looked up at the sound of ships taking flight and he pulled Nada behind the bolder with him and Satine.

Nadia winced, when her master pulled at her injured arm.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad."She admitted.

Obi-Wan peeked his head around the corner, his eyes narrowing.

"What is it?"Nadia asked.

"I think the leader of the Deathwatch is gifting us with his presence." Obi-Wan admitted.

Nadia heard the sound of a blaster go off once and saw a familiar look on Obi-Wan's face.

"What just happened?"She whispered.

"He shot one of his own men." Obi-Wan muttered. "Wait here."

A worried look grew on Nadia's face as her master stood up from their hiding spot.

Nadia and Satine both poked their head over the edges of the rock.

The padawan stayed close to Satine for protection.

The leader of the Deathwatch lifted off his helmet to reveal Governor Pre Vizsla underneath.

"Governor!" Satine gasped in shock, standing straight up from her position behind the rocks.

Nadia stayed close to Satine's side and lightsaber in hand ready to activate.

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors _against_ the Jedi." Vizsla said firmly. "Now, that woman tarnishes the very _name_ Mandalorian."

There was a moment of silence, the wind blowing the Governor's light blue cape behind him.

"Defend her if you will!" Vizsla admitted tossing Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan caught it easily without even looking at the weapon and his gaze focused on the man in front of him.

Vizsla tossed his cape aside and reached back and activated a jet black lightsaber that had a faint glow of white around the edge.

Nadia was surprised to see a different lightsaber, she never saw before.

"This lightsaber was stolen from your _Jedi Temple_ by my ancestors during the fall of the _Old_ Republic." Vizsla said. "Since then many Jedi have died upon its blade…prepare yourself to join them!"

He pointed the black lightsaber at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan simply narrowed his eyes and ready for the fight.

Nadia stayed where she was behind the boulder and was getting more worried about her master.

After all this was his fight against the Governor.

Vizsla suddenly leapt forward with a battle cry, bringing his lightsaber down on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth, blocking the strange blade with his own normal blue blade before Vizsla continued his assault.

The sword made a sharp sound of a jet when he swung it.

Obi-Wan sent Vizsla flying with a force push.

Vizsla growled shaking off the men that tried to help him off the ground before glaring at Obi-Wan before he charged again.

However, Vizsla was unbalanced and Obi-Wan was bound and determined, deeply immersed in the Force.

Obi-Wan kneed him in the face, kicked him in the chest and kicked the lightsaber out of his hand in three sharp movements.

Vizsla came back easily, launching at an upwards angle to kick Obi-Wan in the gut, give him a hook to the face and then sent him flying backwards with another strong blow.

Obi-Wan skidded to a stop several meters away, his lightsaber deactivating while Vizsla ran back to his fallen weapon.

"Come on, master..."Nadia whispered.

Satine had placed her hand firmly on Nadia's shoulder and currently had a death grip on it.

Vizsla suddenly activated his jet pack.

Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, his eyes narrowed on Vizsla in determination.

As Vizsla readied his black lightsaber for a dramatic downward strike, Obi-Wan launched himself into the air, ducking under the swing Vizsla tried to deliver and landed three firm punches on the man's face before he suddenly kicked Vizsla back down to the ground, landing gracefully a few paces away.

Vizsla pushed himself up, glaring hatefully at Obi-Wan as he stood. "Warriors, finish him!"

The three Mandalorians that had flanked Vizsla stepped forward in a straight line, bending over to release missiles.

Obi-Wan both moved to avoid the three missiles, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

It wasn't the end of it though as the missiles came fight back around for them.

"Master…"Nadia warned slowly tracking the missiles progress with her eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, backing away towards the broken lift. "Satine, Nadia!"

They ran towards the lift, Obi-Wan's hand held out for Satine to take.

She wasted no time in running out of her hiding spot behind the boulder and leaped into Obi-Wan's arms before the three jumped down the lift shaft.

The missiles exploded above them not too long after they jumped down the shaft, falling in a sprawl on the floor below.

Obi-Wan launched himself a little farther, shielding Satine from any falling fire with his own body, while Nadia landed safely on her stomach.

The young padawan rolled on her back to look up at the smoldering debris from the explosion.

"We need to get out of here."Nadia said pushing herself up from her spot on the ground.

"Agreed, young one." Obi-Wan said tiredly.

Nadia held out a hand, helping her master to his feet with a small smile.

"Another close one for the class books."She chuckled.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

He turned his gaze back to Satine almost immediately, helping the woman up tenderly.

Nadia smiled as she watched the scene.

"I suppose we're even now." Satine said gently.

The three reached the spot and they had entered the mine making their way slowly to the speeders.

Obi-Wan raised an inquiring eyebrow at Satine. "Oh, how so?"

"I saved your life, you saved mine."Satine said smiling secretly to herself as she approached her speeder graciously.

Obi-Wan leaned against his speeder, propping himself up with his good arm as he watched her.

"Yes, well, mine was the more _daring_ of the two rescues." Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

Satine smiled slightly before she shook her head and got back on her speeder.

Nadia giggled at the sight.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Obi-Wan and Nadia were preparing to leave the planet.

Satine and several other delegates were going to be leaving on the same ship and Nadia recognized one of the delegates that was Persephone Callas, the Senator of Hapes.

It was going to be one interesting trip that was for sure.

Obi-Wan and Nadia followed Satine.

Satine was once again wearing her royal outfit and looked as if nothing had happened.

"Well if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of knowing how widespread the Deathwatch really is."Satine's advisor said.

"It's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Deathwatch." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I disagree!"Satine said coldly. "I told you I wanted to stay _out_ of this conflict."

"Given the current situation, I'm afraid that may no longer be possible." Obi-Wan said softly.

"I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter!"Satine said angrily. "I will _never_ be a part of this war!"

With that, Satine turned and made her way angrily to the ramp of the large ship they were going to be taking to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan's shoulder's sagged slightly and Zelina put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry, master, she'll cheer up eventually."She said sweetly.

Then Anakin, Ferus and a group of clone troopers showed up.

Nadia smiled brightly at the sight of Ferus.

"Reporting for escort duty, General."Anakin said.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys."Nadia said with a little yawn.

"You both sound tired."Ferus said with a smirk.

"The peaceful ways of the Locals wore us out a bit."Obi-Wan said as he walked away.

"When you mean a bit, you mean a lot."Nadia said simply as she followed him.

Anakin, Ferus and the clone troopers followed them into the ship.

They the ramp went up and the ship flew away from Mandalore.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	20. Voyage of Temptation

**I don't own Star Wars: TCW, but Nadia Aomori and future OCs**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 19: Voyage of Temptation**

 _A royal welcome!_

 _Sent to investigate allegations that Mandalore qas joining count Dooku's Separatists_

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi was reunited with an old friend, the Duchess Satine of Kalevala_

 _While satine claimed Mandalore's intentions were to remain neutral during the war_

 _An attack on the Capital city led Obi-Wan and his padawan Nadia Aomori to the discovery of a terrorist organization known as death watch_

 _Now the duchess travels to the senate so she can plead her case against her involvement in the war as the jedi prepare a defence against her opponents_

Aboard the Coronet...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ferus brief clone troopers on the situation.

"You know your Marching orders."Obi-Wan said. "The safety of the duchess satine Is of the utmost importance, the death watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the senate."

"The death watch may be Backed by the separatists, so stay sharp."Anakin said.

Ferus looked at R2-D2. "Artoo, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid Activity."

Artoo beeped.

"Anything else, sir?"Rex asked.

"No, that will be all."Obi-Wan replied.

Then the clone troopers walked away.

Obi-Wan answered his comlink that was beeping.

"Yes?"Obi-Wan asked.

 _"Master, the duchess and her retinue requests your presence."_ Nadia reported.

"Very well."Obi-Wan replied.

The three jedi along with Rex and Cody went in the elevator.

"I sense some anxiety from you about the duchess."Anakin said.

"She couldn't be in safer hands."Ferus admitted.

"Yes, I know."Obi-Wan said.

"Then why..."Anakin started.

"Never mind."Obi-Wan replied. "It's all in the past."

"Oh, so you're close to her?"Anakin asked.

"I knew her."Obi-Wan said with a hard look. "A long time ago."

A small smirk grew on Anakin's face, while Ferus smiled smugly.

* * *

The two clone troopers Red Eye and Mixer were checking around a sector.

"All secure here."Red Eye said.

"Let's move on to the next Sector."Mixer stated.

Once they were out of sight an eerie whirring came from one of the crates revealing to be a spider droid.

* * *

In the Guest Room...

Nadia and the Senators were listening to Satine's statement about the war.

The fourteen year old girl wore a long strapless red dress with matching flats, also her hair was tied up in a bun and her padawan braid was dangling out.

"War is intolerable!"Satine stares."We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost."

"Excuse me, your grace, are you suggesting we oppose the war on Humanitarian grounds?"Merrik asked.

"I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself."Satine said."As the designated regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war."

"And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense."Obi-Wan stated as he, Anakin and Ferus came into the room.

"You are quite the general, now aren't you, Master Kenobi?"Satine asked.

"Forgive me for interrupting, your highness."Obi-Wan said firmly. "I meant no disrespect."

"Really?"Satine asked. "Senators, i presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-wan Kenobi?"

"Your highness is too kind."Obi-Wan admitted.

"You're right, I am."Satine said.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow jedi Anakin Skywalker and padawan Ferus Olin."Obi-Wan said.

"Your servant, my lady."Anakin said.

"It's an honor to meet you."Ferus said respectfully.

"I remember a time when jedi we're not generals, but peacekeepers."Satine admitted.

"We are protectors,your majesty, yours at the moment."Nadia explained."We're fighting for peace."

"What an amusing contradiction."Satine said as the robot maid gave her a drink.

"What my padawan means is that we are acting at the behest of your highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists, who don't share your neutral point of view."Obi-Wan stated as he stepped forward.

"I asked for no such thing."Satine replied.

"That may be so, but a majority of your court did."Obi-Wan said.

A few of the Senators looked at each other.

"I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses."Satine said.

"I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities."Obi-Wan stated.

"I am certain we all agree."Senator Taa said going between them. "Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have a proven there are two sides to every dilemma."

"Indeed."Merrik said.

"Now, in regard to the senate Vote, we think-"Senator Taa started.

"I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel."Satine interrupted.

"Right again, my lady."Senator Taa said.

"There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the duchess only favors hers."Obi-Wan admitted looking at Anakin and the two padawans.

* * *

Beneath...

Red Eye, Mixer and Artoo looked around the area.

Artoo beeped.

"I'll check out the south Quadrant."Red Eye said.

"Careful over there, it's dark."Mixer warned.

"Yeah, very funny, mixer."Red Eye said as he walked away.

But when he was a few feet away, he saw Artoo, who just beeped at him and rolled away.

"Droids."Red Eye muttered.

He then got attacked by an assassin probe.

* * *

In the Guest Room...

Ferus secretly watched Nadia talking to Senator Callas in admiration.

Anakin noticed this and smirked.

"You know you can tell her now."He admitted.

"No way!"Ferus whispered angrily. "Not with Kenobi and those senators around."

"Okay then, but remember it will take longer to get your next chance."Anakin said smugly.

Ferus rolled his eyes at his 'brother-in-law' as he took a sip of his drink.

"A republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists."Obi-Wan said.

"Even extremists can be reasoned with."Satine added as she stood up.

"Perhaps, if one can be heard over a the clanking of their battle droids."Obi-Wan said sarcastically with a sharp look.

Satine rolled her eyes before approaching him.

"The sarcasm of a soldier."She admitted.

"The delusion of a dreamer."Obi-Wan replied.

The two adults glared at each other.

"Duchess, Master Jedi, It's been a long trip."Merrill stated."I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment."

Anakin, Ferus and Nadia smirked at the arguement of Obi-Wan and the Duchess.

"Hear, hear."Senator Taa said. "Now let us put politics aside until after dinner."

"Fine!"Obi-Wan and Satine replied in unison.

The Duchess pushed Obi-Wan away as she went out of the room.

The room was now filled with silent.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Nadia thought in amusement.

* * *

Beneath...

Mixer was looking around and saw now threats.

"Stand by for lightspeed."Mixer said. "Engage, my side's secure, what have you got, Red Eye?"

He got no reply in his comlink.

"Red Eye, you copy?"Mixer asked.

He then heard a eerie whirring sound and started screaming as the assassin probe caught him on the head.

* * *

In the Hall...

"You and Satine have a history?"Anakin asked.

"An extended mission, when I was younger."Obi-Wan replied."Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world."

"Interesting..."Ferus remarked.

The two men and the padawan went on the elevator.

"They sent bounty hunters after us."Obi-Wan said. "We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring."

"Sounds romantic."Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan gave him a sarcastic look causing Ferus to chuckle.

They then came out of the elevator to the next level.

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence."Obi-Wan said. "When she returned, she took Rebuilding her world alone."

"You didn't stay to help her?"Ferus asked.

"That would have been problematic."Obi-Wan said.

They came into a room as Obi-Wan used the force to bring a chair to sit on.

My duty as a jedi demanded I be elsewhere."Obi-Wan said.

"Demanded?"Anakin asked. "But it's obvious you had feelings for her, surely that would affect your decision."

"Oh, it did."Obi-Wan said. "I live by the jedi code."

"Of course as Master Yoda says, "A jedi must not form attachments."Anakin said simply.

"Yes."Obi-Wan agreed."But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse."

Then his comlink started beeping.

"Yes, Captain?"Obi-Wan asked.

 _"General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech."_ Rex said. _"Scared him a real good, sir, I've also lost contact with two of my men."_

"I'm on my way down to assist you."Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll go, master."Anakin said. "If there's something dangerous down there, the clones and I can handle it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"Ferus asked.

"Nah, go on and mingle with Dia."Anakin said with a smirk.

Ferus frowned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

In the Dining Room...

Satine, Nadia and the Senators were having dinner.

Nadia sat on the seat between Satine and Persephone.

"Deep-fried nuna legs."Senator Taa remarked. "Mmm, delicious."

Then Obi-Wan and Ferus came into the room.

"I beg your pardon, Senators."He said. "Our men are investigating a situation below decks, I respectfully ask you to wait here until it is settled."

"Doesn't sound bad to me."Nadia admitted.

* * *

Bellow the decks...

"All right, men."Anakin said. "What's the problem? I'm missing dinner."

"We're not sure yet, sir, but there's still no sign of Mixer and redeye."Cody answered.

Artoo beeped nervously.

"What's the matter, buddy?"Anakin asked.

Artoo beeped a response.

"I know, I know."Anakin replied. "But I'm here now, use your scanners see if something's out of place."

Artoo lead Anakin and the clone troopers to a large box that was open and empty.

"Well, what've we here?"Rex asked. "Looks like the contents of this box are missing."

"Or it got up and walked away."Anakin admitted. "All right, fan out, separate squads, I'll contact Obi-Wan."

* * *

In the Dining Room...

Obi-Wan's comlink was beeping.

"Please excuse me."He said as he stood up from his seat. "Anakin, what have you found?"

 _"There's_ _a_ _large_ _open_ _container_ _and_ _the_ _contents_ _are_ _missing_ _and I still_ _have two men_ _unaccounted for."_ Anakin reported.

"That's not good."Obi-Wan said."Keep things quiet, me and the padawans stay with the senators."

 _"Got it."_ Anakin replied.

* * *

Bellow the decks...

Artoo started beeping.

"What's up? Did you find something?"Anakin asked.

Artoo lead Anakin to another part and they found Redeye.

"There you are, Red Eye, where have you been?"Anakin asked. "You've had us all worried."

Red Eye didn't reply.

"Red Eye?"Anakin asked and then activated his lightsaber.

Behind Red Eye was an assassin probe.

Anakin slashed one the spider probe's leg as Rex and the Clone Troopers came and started firing at it.

They then destroyed it.

But then Anakin spotted another Assassin Probe heading to the lift.

"The lift!"He warned.

Just before they could stop it, the Assassin Probe headed straight to the next level.

Anakin contacted Obi-Wan.

* * *

In the Dining Room...

 _"Obi-Wan, there's assassin probes down here."_ Anakin stated. _"One made it up the lift."_

"We'll try to hold the others here."Obi-Wan replied.

"Quickly!"Ferus demanded."Secure the lifts!"

Obi-Wan and the padawans activated their lightsabers as the Assassin Probe came in.

It took out Satine's two bodyguards.

Then went on the table to approach Satine and the guests, but Obi-Wan and the two padawans immediately destroyed it.

* * *

Bellow the decks...

"There might be one left."Anakin said. "Let's spread out and find it."

"Watch it!"Cody warned.

Smaller assassin probes came out of the larger ones.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, while the clone troopers took out their blasters to take them down.

* * *

In the Dining Room...

Small assassin probes came out of the larger probe.

Obi-Wan and the two padawans activated their lightsabers to attack them.

Satine used her deactivator to destroy some of them.

"They're everywhere!"Nadia growled slashing a few and watching her steps.

Obi-Wan and Satine were back to back.

"Do you always carry a deactivator?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't I mean I won't defend myself."Satine stated.

"Now you sound like a jedi."Obi-Wan said.

Ferus took out the last few of the assassin probes.

Luckily, none of the Senators weren't unharmed.

* * *

Bellow the decks...

Anakin, Artoo and the Clone Troopers took out the Assassin Probes.

"Good work, men."Anakin said and looked at Artoo. "You too, buddy."

Artoo beeped.

"Assassin droid."Rex muttered. "How did that monster end up In the hold?"

"Question is, who smuggled him on board?"Anakin admitted.

* * *

In the Dining Room...

"Just like that swarm of venom-mites on draboon, remember?"Obi-Wan asked.

"How could i forget?"Satine replied."I still have the scar."

"Begging your pardon, duchess."Obi-Wan responded."I distinctly remember carrying you to safety."

"I meant the scar, I got after you fell and dropped me."Satine admitted with a smile.

"Oh yes."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia watched their conversation with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Bellow the decks...

Anakin was talking with a protocol droid.

"I'm looking for the droid that services the cargo bay."He stated.

"Uh, yes sir, are all those creatures dead?"the protocol droid asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."Anakin stated. "You're in charge of the cargo manifest, right?"

"Uh, yes."the protocol device said taking a manifest device list. "I have it right here."

"Well, where did they come from?"Anakin demanded as he took the manifest.

"It is right here on the manifest."the protocol droid answered.

"For immediate delivery to Coruscant: one container marked 'medical supplies."Anakin said. "There's no name on this chart! There is no indication of who shipped it."

"No, sir, just the senate stamp always accepted for transport here aboard the coronet."the protocol droid said.

* * *

Afterwards in the Dining Room...

Anakin met up with Obi-Wan and the two padawans.

The Jedi Knight handed the manifest to Obi-Wan.

"One of our five distinguished senators appears to be a traitor."Anakin stated.

"I sense it too."Obi-Wan said.

"So do we."Ferus added.

"Well, how are we going to find out who it is?"Nadia asked.

They then notice one of the small probes were alive.

"It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive."Anakin commented.

"Disgusting creatures."Nadia muttered.

"I have an idea how to expose the turncoat."Obi-Wan said. "You and Ferus return to the hull of the ship destroy the last assassin droids, me and Nadia will find out which of the senators is the traitor."

"Understood, Master Kenobi."Ferus replied as he followed his 'brother-in-law' out of the room.

The Senators sat on their seat again.

"Duchess, you are not eating."Senator Taa admitted.

"I have no appetite."Satine replied.

"Begging your pardon, you must keep up your strength."Senator Taa said.

"By all means, be my guest, senator."Satine answered.

"If you insist."Senator Taa answered.

Obi-Wan then arrived to the room with Nadia, who was holding a container covered in a dark pink napkin.

"Ah, dessert! Excellent!"Senator Taa said in excitement.

"This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of orn free taa, enjoy."Obi-Wan explained.

Nadia removed the napkin revealing the small probe.

"On second thought, it wouldn't agree with me."Taa said nervously.

"My theory is our little friend will attack the duchess and anyone who defends her. anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Take it away, please!"Taa begged.

"Obi-Wan, this line of questioning borders on torture!"Satine said angrily.

"Don't worry, your majesty, everything is under control."Nadia assured with a smile."We're trying to figure out the bigger threat."

She passes the small probe that attempts to attack Senators Orn Free Taa, Onaconda Farr, Kin Robb and Persephone Callas.

But remains calm when near Tal Merrik.

"Interesting."Obi-Wan commented."The droid displays unusual hostility toward the honorable kin robb but it seems to like you, Senator Merrik."

"Really, General Kenobi, you and your padawan are quite clever."Merrik replied.

He then throws the container and lets the small probe free, which caused Obi-Wan and Nadia to activate their lightsabers.

Merrik takes Satine hostage and escapes the room.

Obi-Wan and Nadia ran out room and started chasing in the Hall.

"Anakin, Ferus, Tal Merrik is the traitor and he's taken Satine hostage."Obi-Wan said in his comlink.

* * *

Bellow the decks...

"Copy that, but we've got Problems of my own right now."Anakin replied.

Anakin and Ferus held their lightsabers out to protect themselves as they walked around.

"Cody, Rex, have you found anything?"Ferus asked in his comlink.

 _"All quiet over here, sir."_ Rex replied.

They then heard blaster shooting and they ran to see a small probes attacking Rex and Cody.

Artoo electrified the small probes.

"Thanks, little guy."Rex said.

"Well, we found the little ones."Anakin answered."What about the mother?"

"Haven't seen it."Rex replied.

The Assassin probe appeared and attacked Rex.

But Anakin and Ferus quickly threw the lightsabers to slash it before it escaped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Merrik makes his way to the cockpit, where he murders the crew.

"Monster! You're a horrid monster!"Satine growled.

"Get used to it."Merrik replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Nadia met Anakin and Ferus in the Hall.

"Did you guys find them?"Nadia asked.

"No, but we've stationed Troopers at every escape pod."Anakin said.

"Merrik will try to signal his allies for help."Obi-Wan said. "We have to find him."

"Let's hurry then."Ferus said.

Then the four jedi started running and into the lift.

"This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine..."Anakin said.

"I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand."Obi-Wan said sharply.

Smirks grew on Anakin and the two padawans faces.

* * *

Merrik pulls the ship out of hyperspace and contacts Pre Vizsla.

 _"Death watch command."_ Vizsla stated.

"Tal merrik here."Merrik answered.

 _"Senator Merrik."_ Vizsla said. _"Have you completed your mission?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_ Merrik replied. _"I have the duchess, but i'll Need help getting her away."_

 _"Very good."_ Vizsla stated. _"Reinforcements are on their way."_

* * *

In the Hall...

Clone troopers passed the four Jedi as they heard something intrude into the Coronet.

"We'll take care of this."Anakin explained and looked at Obi-Wan."Obi-Wan, you? Go find your girlfriend."

Then the Jedi Knight and Ferus ran off.

"Right."Obi-Wan replied. "Uh, no, Anakin, she's not my-"

Nadia chuckled. "You just admit she is."

* * *

Afterwards...

Obi-Wan and Nadia went to the control room, where they saw Merrik holding Satine as hostage.

They activated their lightsabers.

"Come in, Kenobi."Merrik said. "You're expected."

"Tal Merrik, you are under arrest."Obi-Wan admitted."Release the duchess."

"You have no escape."Nadia replied coldly.

"I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode."Merrik said. "I press this remote and we all die."

"Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake."Satine admitted.

"Satine...don't."Obi-Wan warned.

Merrik took Satine away as Obi-Wan and Nadia slowly followed them.

* * *

In the Halll...

Anakin, Ferus and the Clone Troopers were fighting off the battle droids with Satine's bodyguards.

"This is turning out to be one heck of a party."Ferus remarked as he slashed a battle droid.

"I coudln't agree more!"Anakin replied as he leaped and took out another battle droid.

They then forced pushed the last ones and deactivated their lightsabers.

The two 'brother-in-laws' then ran off to find their companions.

* * *

In a Dark Hall...

Merrik beeped in his comlink.

"This is Merrik."He said. "Stand by to disengage, say farewell, duchess."

"Obi-wan, it looks like I may never see you again."Satine stated sadly."I don't know quite how to say this, but i've loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago."

"I don't believe this."Merrik muttered rolling his eyes.

"Satine, this is hardly the time or place for..."Obi-Wan said.

Satine looked at him with a pleading look.

"All right."Obi-Wan said in defeat. "Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order."

Nadia let out a soft gasp that was a mixture of shock and surprise.

The young girl never expected her own master to have feelings for someone like the Duchess.

 _"No way..."_ She thought in disbelief.

"That is touching, truly, it is."Merrik said and then frowned."But it's making me sick and we really must be going."

"You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik."Satine said angrily and stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"Merrik growled.

She then steal his blaster and pointed at him.

"And slugs are so often trod upon."Satine retorted.

"Good point, your majesty."Nadia said glaring at Merrik.

"Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not deliver the duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win."Merrik replied and took out the remote. "The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the coronet to bits."

"I will not allow that."Satine stated.

"What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear."Merrik said. "Then looked at Obi-Wan and Nadia. "And you, Kenobi, you are no stranger to violence, you and your Palawan will be hailed as heroes by everyone on this ship almost everyone."

The Duchess and the two jedi looked at each other.

Nadia notice something from behind the traitor and smirked.

"I wouldn't be sure about that Merrik."She admitted.

"Come on, then."Merrik said sarcastically."Strike me first and brand yourself, a cold-blooded killer, _padawan_."

Nadia smirked as a lightsaber struck Merrik from behind and killing him.

Ferus grabbed the remote before it fell off.

Satine threw the blaster away and it hit the floor.

"Anakin..."Obi-Wan said scolding.

"What? He was going to blow up the ship."Anakin reminded with a smile as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"I could've done the same thing."Nadia admitted with a shrug and smile earning a small frown from her master.

They then deactivated their lightsabers.

"Obi-wan, I..."Satine said.

Then the clone troopers arrived.

"General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated, sir."Cody reported.

"Very good, Cody."Anakin said.

"I'm glad that's over."Ferus admitted.

They then left followed by Nadia.

"I must get back to the business of diplomacy."Satine said.

"As you say, duchess."Obi-Wan replied. "Some other time."

They then left the dark hall.

* * *

Afterwards...

The _Coronet_ finally arrived and landed on Coruscant.

Nadia wore her padawan clothing again.

The four jedi were greeted by Palpatine, who Ferus secretly gave a small glare at.

"A job well done, Master jedi."Palpatine remarked.

"Thank you, Chancellor."Obi-Wan replies.

"Your excellency."Anakin said as he and Nadia bowed.

Satine walked up to Obi-Wan.

"How ironic to meet again, only to find we're on opposing sides."She said.

"The needs of your people are all that matter."Obi-Wan stated."They couldn't be in a better hands with you to guide their future."

"Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed jedi and yet..."Satine said and trailed off.

"What?"Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm still not sure about the beard."Satine complimented stroking his face.

"Why?"Obi-Wan asked."What's wrong with it?"

"It hides too much of your handsome face."Satine answered with a soft smile.

She then walked away to head to a small ship.

Anakin, Artoo and the two padawans walked up to Obi-Wan.

"What was that all about?"Anakin asked with a small laugh.

Ferus smirked. "I'm kind of confused."

"She's a very remarkable woman, master."Nadia said kindly.

"She is indeed, young one."Obi-Wan agreed.

The four jedi watched as the small ship departed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Please feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	21. Bounty Hunters

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 20: Bounty Hunters**

 _The death toll rises, as the battles intensify and threaten a growing number of republic worlds._

 _Planets are left to survive on their own while the Jedi struggle to fight a war on many fronts._

 _A series of medical stations have been established as a lifeline for those in need._

 _But the facilities are easy prey for separatist attacks._

 _After losing contact with the medical station orbiting Felucia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori are sent to investigate._

Nadia let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Couldn't we wait a little later to go on the mission?"

"You'll have more time to rest once this is over."Obi-Wan said.

"Fine."Nadia muttered.

The two boarded the T-6 shuttle with Anakin and Ahsoka.

A while later the shuttle came out of hyperspace near Felucia.

"That's Felucia."Anakin said. "Dead ahead."

"But where's the medical station?"Ahsoka asked. "I don't see anything on my scanners."

"Wait, there's something."Nadia admitted in the screen and then frowned. "Vulture droids."

"Hang on!"Anakin said as they started flying closer to the planet and avoiding the fire shots.

"I guess we know what happened to the medical station."Obi-Wan said.

But then T-6 Shuttle got hit and started heading to Felucia's atmosphere.

"That's not good."Obi-Wan said.

"They took out the plasma conduit."Ahsoka said.

"I can see that!"Nadia retorted.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Almost certainly not!"Obi-Wan said.

The four jedi put on their breathing masks.

"We're doing this the hard way."Anakin said as he placed on his mask. "Starting ejection sequence."

"How come every time you fly, we crash?"Ahsoka asked.

"It's not my fault."Anakin said. "It's the ship."

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that."Nadia said sarcastically.

"Ready to eject."Ahsoka said.

The four jedi grabbed the handles of the right side of their seats.

"Wait...Now!"Anakin stated.

The four pulled their handles and they were ejected from the cockpit.

Large rubber balls surrounded their seats and they started bouncing off the huge flora before stopping at a clear scene.

Nadia stepped out and stretched. "You always blame the ship."

"You alright there, Master?"Anakin asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine, Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

Then the four started walking.

"Where on Felucia do you think we are?"Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure."Obi-Wan replied.

They heard noises around them.

"I don't like the sound of that."Nadia said.

"And I don't like the look of that."Anakin said pointing ahead.

Two rancors walked across the path they were and a few feet ahead of them.

"We don't want to scare 'em."Anakin said quietly.

"We can't just wander around."Obi-Wan said. "We need a plan."

"You taught me to go on instinct."Anakin said. "My instincts say to go that way."

"That doesn't seem right."Obi-Wan said. "I think we should go this way."

Ahsoka and Nadia smirked as they watched the two men arguing.

"Why do you ask for my opinion?"Anakin argued. "You never do things my way."

"We crashed the ship your way."Obi-Wan said.

"Very funny."Anakin said. "I see your sense of humor survived the landing."

"It's about the only thing."Obi-Wan admitted.

"If you two are done arguing, I think there's some smoke on the horizon."Ahsoka said.

"Which usually means people."Nadia said. "And a way off this planet."

The two girls lead the way followed by their masters.

As they walked Nadia was surprised to see glowing flowers around the plants.

 _"They remind of the decorations for the Galactic Moon Festival."_ She thought.

"Look, there's a village."Ahsoka said.

"Maybe they have a ship we can "borrow"."Anakin said.

They walked into the village.

"They're growing healing herbs."Nadia said.

"Sillum, I believe."Obi-Wan said. "One of the most valuable crops in the galaxy."

They stopped walking.

"This place looks deserted."Ahsoka said.

Anakin folded his arms. "I don't believe it is."

"The crops are ready to be harvested."Obi-Wan said. "Tools are lying about, something's amiss."

"Well, there's one thing I learned where I grew up."Anakin said. "You want to know what a farmer is up to, look in their barn."

He pressed the button on the side and the door went up.

Inside there was an SS-54 assault ship.

"This is an odd ship for farmers."Nadia admitted.

"Perhaps someone is here to pick up the sillum."Obi-Wan said.

"I still don't get it."Ahsoka said. "Where is everyone?"

The four Jedi then left the barn to check the village, Anakin and the two padawans unclipped their sabers and checked out one of the huts while Obi-Wan checked out another.

The three searched the small upper room.

Anakin noticed a trap door, lowering to one knee he signaled them to be quiet before using the force to open it.

Inside their were two scared Felucian farmers with a child.

"Mystery solved."Anakin said.

"They're terrified."Nadia said. "Poor them."

"It's okay."Ahsoka said with a kind smile. "We won't hurt you."

The sound of blasters activating were heard.

"Kindly drop your weapons, Jedi."A female Zabrak ordered pointing her rifle at Anakin as he stood up and faced her.

A Frenk woman pointed her rifle at the back of Ahsoka's head while a male Kyuzo stood beside the Knight with his rifle casually slung over his shoulder and an armored humanoid being stood between him and the Zabrak.

Nadia stood her ground and held her hand on her lightsaber.

"Take it easy, snips, kitty."Anakin said. "We don't want any trouble."

Then the Kyuzo said something in his language.

"It's not always about the numbers."Anakin replied.

"Four on one is hardly a fair fight, even for a Jedi."the Frenk woman said.

"Wait a minute."Ahsoka said with a smirk as she stood up. "Four on one? You mean four on three?"

"Exactly."Nadia stated.

The armored man took a few steps towards the padawans. "We don't count you, knee highs."

A lightsaber being activated was heard as Obi-Wan walked up beside the Zabrak while looking at the armored man.

"Do you count me?"He asked with a smirk.

Anakin and the two girls activated their lightsabers ready to fight.

"Stop! Don't harm them!" A Felucian male said to the bounty hunters, walking into the home and standing between the Zabrak and Obi-Wan.

"Can't you see these are Jedi? We are saved!"He declared to them happily.

"Saved?"Ahsoka asked.

"Need I remind you Casiss you already made a deal, with us."the Zabrak said to him while lowering her weapon from Anakin. "But with the Jedi's help-"

"Excuse me, but help you with what?"Nadia asked.

He lowered the Zabrak's blaster with his hand. "Pirates."

* * *

Later that Night...

The four jedi were having lunch with the villagers.

Casiss, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Nadia and the bounty hunters minus the armored one sat at the table.

Anakin leaned against the wall and the armored man stood at the corner of the table.

"Simply stated, if we don't give the pirates a portion of our crop, they will destroy our homes, with us in them."Casiss said.

"Hmm,I see your dilemma."Obi-Wan said.

"Sillum farming is a meagre trade Without our herbs to sell we will have no money for food, fuel or equipment."Casiss said.

"And yet you can afford to pay mercenaries."Obi-Wan said. "These bounty hunters drive a more reasonable bargain than pirates."

"Why not just fight them yourselves?"Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Easy for you perhaps, but look at us."Casiss said pointing at him before gesturing to the other Felucians. "We are farmers, not warriors, even with the bounty hunters help, I had feared the worst, but now there are eight of you."

Sugi looked at Obi-Wan. "What do you want, Jedi?"

"We need a ship."Obi-Wan said. "Ours is beyond repair."

"The one in the barn."Anakin said. "That'll do, that's our ride."

"It doesn't go anywhere without us and right now we are busy."Sugi said.

"Busy extorting farmers?"Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't hear you offering to help."Sugi said.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't help even if we wanted to."Obi-Wan said.

"What?"Nadia asked in shock.

The four Jedi exited the house in order to discuss what to do next.

Nadia and Ahsoka had their back towards the others and Obi-Wan had his hands clasped behind his back.

"Master, these farmers are in trouble."Nadia said. "Why can't we help them?"

"Believe me, young one, I would like nothing more."Obi-Wan said strictly. "However, we need to report that a medical station has been destroyed, if we stay too long, the Separatists will show up here."

"Oh, so our needs instead of theirs."Nadia muttered folding her arms. "I thought as peacekeepers we would _help_ others."

"Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the interest of General Grievous."Obi-Wan admitted firmly.

Nadia frowned as Ahsoka placed her hand on her shoulder.

A Felucian child started yelling as he ran towards them.

"Pirates! Pirates, pirates!"He shouted. "The pirates are back."

The bounty hunters along with Casiss exited the house and walked up to Jedi before they all turned their attention to the approaching speeder bikes.

Five pirate bikes stopped in front of the small campfire between them and the others.

"That's far enough."Sugi stated. "I speak for the people of this village."

The pirates turned off their bikes.

"State your name and business."Sugi demanded.

"My name is my own business and my business is taking whats ours!"One of the pirates said threateningly.

"There is nothing here that's yours!"Sugi stated. "Unless you're here to buy it."

"Buy it?"Hondo asked and laughed as he got off his speeder and took a few steps forward with his Kowakian monkey-lizard following beside him.

He then notice Nadia and the two men.

"Kenobi! Skywalker! Aomori!"Hondo chuckled. "I can't believe you came all this way to see me."

"Hondo."Nadia, Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison looking at each other awkwardly.

Four of his gang got off their speeders and stood beside him as he clasped his hands behind him.

"You know each other?"Sugi asked.

"Of course we do."Hondo said. "Tell them how far back we go."

"Too far, I'm afraid."Nadia said coldly.

Hondo laughed. "And I thought we were friends."

"If you're truly interested in friendship, Hondo, might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers?"Obi-Wan suggested.

"Threatening them?"Hondo said. "Oh, please tell me you have not been listening to these bounty-hunting scum."

"Scum?"Sugi asked rhetorically as she clasped her hands behind her. "We're just here to help them protect what's theirs."

She looked at a farmer and their child standing in front of the window to a house.

"Oh, come, come, my dear."Hondo asked with a smirk. "How much are they paying you?"

Before Sugi could reply, Hondo held his hand up as he walked up to her. "Does not matter, whatever it is, I will double it and all you have to do to earn it is uh, step aside."

"We don't break deals."Sugi growled.

The groups aimed their guns at each other.

"Steady, everyone."Obi-Wan said holding a hand towards each group, trying to defuse the situation.

Hondo looked at him. "What is your stake anyway?"

"All we want is a ride to the nearest republic outpost and I'm willing to pay you handsomely for it."Obi-Wan said. "Twice what you could make selling this crop."

"No wonder people call you the Negotiator."Nadia muttered under her breath causing Anakin and Ahsoka to smirk at her statement.

"Well, now, how do you plan to pay me?"Hondo asked.

"A funds transfer when we arrive."Obi-Wan offered.

"Republic credit?"Hondo asked rhetorically before taking a few steps towards his crew. "We've been over this before, Kenobi, my associates don't accept that currency."

"I'm offering a deal that benefits us all."Obi-Wan said. "Don't let your greed blind you to that fact."

"You know, I like you, Kenobi."Hondo said. "But no one leaves this planet until I get my sillum."

"Then I hope you enjoy it here."Sugi insulted. "Because you'll be staying a long time, parasite!"

One of his gang members glared at her.

"You know, this crop has not been harvested."Hondo said and walked over to Casiss. "You better hurry, old man, before things start to die on you."

Hondo and his gang then got back on their speeder bikes and took off.

The group walked back into Casiss home and brought up a holomap of the village.

Anakin, Seripas and Embo remained standing while the others sat at a small round table with the map on it.

"When the attack comes, it will come from two fronts."Obi-Wan said. "The forest to the south and the ridge to the north, whatever you do, you must defend both sides."

"But there are only four of them."Dilanni asked worriedly. "How can four bounty hunters defend against so many?"

"The farmers are right."Anakin said. "These bounty hunters don't stand a chance."

"We've been over this, Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"You seem to lack confidence in our abilities, young Jedi."Sugi said.

"I'm sure you're good at what you do."Obi-Wan said. "But you are in way too deep."

"Said the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace."Nadia retorted with a smirk and folding her arms.

"The rift in the galaxy is not our fault."Obi-Wan said firmly. "If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the separatists, this war would have been over long ago."

"That's it."Anakin said. "We'll just train the villagers to defend themselves."

"But we are just simple farmers."Dilanni stated. "Why are we paying bounty hunters to defend us if we're just going to end up doing it ourselves?"

"Hush Dilanni."Casiss said gently.

"Trust me."Anakin said. "We'll have you ready."

* * *

The Next Morning...

The four Jedi and bounty hunters started to get the villagers ready for Hondo's attack.

"Put it in the barn, every bushel." Sugi said.

Some of the farmers harvested the crop and put it in the barn whir the rest formed up in front of Anakin.

"Alright everyone, form up."Anakin called out.

The farmers remained huddle up not knowing what he meant.

Anakin sighed. "Divide into rows of five."

Some of the villagers did so while the rest didn't.

"I told you, we are not soldiers!"Dilanni reminded. "We do not even have weapons."

Anakin walked up to one of the farmers. "May I?"

The farmer looked confused before handing him the staff.

Anakin took a few steps back and inspected it, he tossed it between hands before placing the bottom end on the ground.

He then started twirling it around him before placing the end back on the ground.

Nadia smirked while taking a bite on a camby berry.

"Yeah."Anakin said. "These will do."

Nadia made way over to Ahsoka as she was teaching a group how to use a slingshot.

The raven haired padawan looked over to see Seripas cutting a large fungus down, only for it to fall town towards him.

The armored bounty hunter grabbed it and started to struggle under it's weight.

"Seripas! It's too heavy!"Ahsoka warned before running over to him and tackling him out of the way.

Once the fungus hit the ground, Nadia hopped over it to check on them.

"Seripas?"Ahsoka asked worriedly as his armored head opened up and a small alien head popped out.

"D-Don't look! I'm having a suit malfunction."He said quickly before ducking back into the suit.

The armor sat up as Ahsoka and Nadia gave him small teasing smirks.

Seripas gave a dejected sigh. "Not very intimidating am I?"

"You don't have to look tough to be tough."Nadia said with a smile, while Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

Seripas gave a grateful smile and stood his suit back up before locking the headpiece back into place. "I thank you both for your help."

Nadia went back to check how Anakin was doing.

"The bounty hunter is right."Dilanni said throwing his staff on the floor. "Every minute you waste teaching us to twirl these stupid poles is time you could have spent beating those pirates yourself."

He kicked the staff as Obi-Wan and Sugi walked up next to Nadia.

"And what good would that do you?"Obi-Wan asked. "Another band of brigands would come along or do you intend to give away part of your crop every harvest season?"

"If you make us do this, there won't be another harvest season!"Dilanni growled as he stormed off.

"Eesh, what a downer."Nadia retorted.

"Alright, everyone, get back in position."Anakin said. "Let's continue."

A while later the group was now working in almost perfect sync.

Obi-Wan walked between two rows and gently took the staff from one of the farmers before correcting with a small demonstration.

Nadia suddenly felt a strange feeling in her body.

"What is it?" Sugi asked.

"I feel like were being watched."Nadia replied, she looked at a small cliff behind them and her eyes widened. "There! A scout!"

The others turned their heads to where she was pointing as the male figure started to flee.

"Embo!"Sugi ordered.

The bounty hunter immediately took off in the scouts direction.

The four Jedi plus Sugi caught up to him just as Embo dropped the dead scout.

"Quick work." Anakin said.

Embo turned to face them and said something in his language.

"Yes, but when this scout fails to report to Hondo."Obi-Wan said. "He'll be coming, soon."

Once they made it back to the village, it was time to start getting ready.

Most of the villagers started getting ready to defend the village while the others ran to the safety of their homes.

Nadia made her way to the energy fence with her master and Sugi as Anakin and Embo met them there.

"The farmers are in position."Anakin informed. "Well, the ones who stuck around anyway."

"Very well, Anakin."Obi-Wan said. "Turn on the fence."

Anakin turned on the fence and it surrounded most of the village, with only the Jedi, bounty hunters and participating farmers on the outside of it.

"Battle positions, everyone!" Sugi called out.

Anakin activated his lightsaber as the pirates zoomed into the village.

Sugi and Embo ran towards them, with her starting to shoot them.

Embo kicked the shooter off one and hitched a ride on it.

One of the pirates attempted to run Nadia down.

She flipped out of the way and used her orange lightning to knock him off the bike.

Three other pirates made their way towards Ahsoka and Nadia.

The two padawans activated their lightsabers as Seripas turned his saw on and the one farmer beside them readied it's slingshot.

Two more of the farmers were in harvesters and one on the cliff signaled them.

Ahsoka and Nadia deflected a few bolts as they retreated when the two harvesters brought down two large fungus, causing the pirates to crash into them and explode.

Seripas turned his attention to the only pirate that managed to get out of the way in time as the two traded blasts.

His armor eventually took to much damage, luckily he managed to get out in time and land on the pirates head.

The two padawans and one farmer caught up to him as they noticed the pirate laying on the ground and the bounty hunter drop onto ground after letting go of one of the handlebars.

"I'm gonna check on the others."Nadia said as she took off on the bike back towards the village.

She drove into the village just as a tank blast knocked Embo away.

"Embo!" Anakin called out.

The bounty hunter rolled a bit after hitting the ground.

The others rushed over to him.

"Everyone, fall back to the barn!" Obi-Wan ordered as Nadia stopped the bike beside him.

"That tank is going to tear the villagers apart." Sugi said in worry as she helped Embo stand.

The group rushed into the Barn.

Hondo started taking shots towards the group.

"Die Jedi scum!"He yelled.

Anakin activated his lightsaber as he leaped and landed on the front of Hondo's tank.

Hondo started fighting the jedi with his staff.

* * *

"No!"Sugi shouted as one of her companion's fell to the ground.

"Sugi, Watch your flank!"Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and Nadia used their lightsabers to block the lasers of the pirates.

They used the force to sent two of the pirates on a speeder to be hit on the electric shield, so that Sugi can shoot them.

* * *

Anakin continued dueling Hondo.

"Your situation is hopeless, Skywalker."Hondo said.

The Kowakian monkey-lizard went on Anakin's face and he threw him off.

Anakin sent Hondo to hold on at the end of the cliff.

* * *

In the Farm...

"The captain! Let's go!"one of the pirates said.

Obi-Wan, Sugi and Nadia watch the rest of the surviving pirates got away.

"The day is won."Casiss said.

The other Felucians cheered.

Anakin jumped off the cliff as the others ran up to him.

"This effort is no longer profitable!"Hondo stated.

He then took off on his ship away from the planet.

* * *

Afterwards on the Farm...

"We did pretty good today."Nadia said.

"Yeah, never expected that it would be this fun."Ahsoka said with a smile.

The two girls giggled at each other.

Casiss spoke to his fellow workers.

"There are crops to harvest, fields to till, hearts to rebuild."Casiss said. "Now, let's get to work."

The other Felucians got to work.

"How can I ever thank you for saving our village?"Casiss asked looking at the group.

"We didn't save your village, Casiss."Anakin said with a smirk. "Your people did."

"The first time in my memory my people don't have to be afraid."Casiss said. "We will never forget you."

He then walked away.

"I seem to find myself light on company."Sugi said. "Still need that ride back to the republic outpost?"

"If it wouldn't be any inconvenience."Obi-Wan said.

"On the contrary, it would be my pleasure."Sugi said.

The four jedi and the bounty hunters headed to the SS-54 assault ship.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	22. Lethal Trackdown

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 21: Lethal Trackdown**

Ahsoka, Nadia and Plo Koon walked into one of the temple's medical rooms, Anakin and Mace were in.

"We have a situation."Plo Koon said. "We received a transmission from the bounty hunters."

Plo Koon and the two padawans walked over to the small holoprojector in the corner of the room and turning it on as Windu got off his bed.

"They apparently took hostages."Plo Koon said.

The curtains closed as a hologram of Aurra Sing and Boba Feet appeared, who had Admiral Kilian, Commander Ponds and one other clone on their knees.

" _Mace Windu."_ Boba said pointing his blaster at Ponds head. _"You were lucky to escape, your friends here were not so fortunate._ "

" _Until you face Boba, these men will be killed."_ Aurra said and looked at Ponds. _"One at a time, what's your name?_ "

Ponds didn't reply as she kicked him.

" _Name!_ " Aurra demanded.

" _CT-411._ " Ponds replied.

" _Pathetic."_ Aurra growled. _"Boba do it._ "

The young clone hesitated.

" _Boba!_ " Aurra demanded.

Boba lowered his blaster and Aurra immediately shot the clone in the head.

Nadia covered her mouth in shock.

"That was Ponds." Anakin said mournfully.

" _Only two to go, Windu."_ Aurra said with a evil smile. _"Come and find us, we'll be waiting._ "

Then the hologram went off.

"I'll go." Mace Windu said.

"I thought you had bigger concerns?" Anakin asked.

Windu turned his head to look at the Knight. "That was before we knew hostages were involved."

"You are too injured to travel, and your presence would only aggravate the boy."Plo Koon said. "I shall go and take the padawans with me."

He placed a hand on each of the two padawans shoulders.

Ahsoka and Nadia gave Mace Windu reassuring smiles.

* * *

In the Ship...

Boba came into the room, where the two hostages were and Aurra nudged him.

"Next time I tell you to pull the trigger, you do it."Aurra said angrily.

Aurra and Boba went to the cockpit, where Bossk and Castas were.

"It should only be a matter of time until they track us down."Aurra said. "Something on your mind, Castas?"

"Yeah, I got something to say."Castas said. "We're in over our heads."

"You signed on to kill Jedi."Aurra said. "Well, this is how it's done."

"You said the separatists would pay well if we killed Windu."Castas said. "That kid destroyed an entire cruiser, and now we're taking hostages that was not part of the plan."

"I never took you for a coward, Castas."Aurra said. "And what about you, bossk? You feel the same?"

"I'm still in."Bossk said. "I got a lot riding on this kill, and I need the cash."

"Not me."Castas admitted. "I'm out."

"Well, then you're in luck."Aurra admitted. "I was planning on making a stop, you can drag your worthless carcass off of this ship when we land."

"Where are we headed?"Boba asked.

"We're going to visit an old friend."Aurra said. "Maybe he can replace Castas, set course for Florrum."

Then the ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Outside...

The three Jedi made their way to the hanger before getting into a Praxis Mk. I turbo speeder and taking off across Coruscant.

Both Ahsoka and Nadia were wearing ponchos, while Plo Koon wore his brown cape.

"Master Plo?"Ahsoka asked. "I don't understand, shouldn't we be heading for the last place we knew Boba Fett was spotted?"

"Yeah, I thought that was the wiser place to look first."Nadia admitted.

"Why head to the one place we know he is not."Plo Koon said.

He lowered the speeder into one of Coruscant's Underworld portals, a massive ventilation shaft and shipping portal.

The size of the portal was huge.

"Whoa..." Ahsoka said quietly.

"Amazing..."Nadia said in awe.

"The second bounty hunter in the hologram is, Aurra Sing."Plo Koon said.

"Another bounty hunter?"Ahsoka asked with a frown. "Like his father, Jango Fett."

"Unbelievable."Nadia muttered.

"Yes."Plo Koon said. "It seems this boy found himself in the care of at least one of Jango's associates."

"So were looking for friends of Jango Fett or places where they hang out?"Nadia asked.

"And to do that, we must go to the lower levels, the underworld."Plo Koon replied as he lowered the speeder onto one of the docking ramps.

The three jedi exited the speeder and made their way towards a visitor processing area were customs droids were asking people for their passes.

Plo Koon unlocked a Force-activated lock and the ray shield went down allowing them to walk through.

"The data on Jango Fett suggested he frequented this area."He stated. "We must be cautious."

The three Jedi made their way towards another landing pad with three hover taxi on it.

They stepped onto the middle one and Plo Koon pressed a few buttons before they flew away from the area.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Bounty Hunters arrived to Florrum.

There they met up with Hondo.

Aurra introduced Boba to Hondo.

"Part of my crew."Aurra said. "He's Jango's son."

"Oh, yes, yes."Hondo said and knelt in front of Boba. "Sorry about your father, he was a friend and an honorable man."

Boba folded his arms and looked down in sadness.

"And that's Castas."Aurra said. "But he's getting off here."

"Couldn't handle her, could you?"Hondo asked. "Well, don't be ashamed, you're not the first man to bail out from under her command."

"He's speaking from experience."Aurra said.

"Oh, you're a dangerous woman."Hondo said. "Yes, very dangerous, come, come, come, let us go inside where we can discuss business over a drink like civilized people."

The bounty hunters went inside the bar.

* * *

Back in Coruscant...

The taxi that Plo Koon and the two girls were on descended lower into the underworld.

Plo Koon parked it near another bar after four failed attempts at other bars.

"Well, I hope we have better luck here."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, this is the fifth scum bucket drinking hole we've been to." Nadia muttered folding her arms.

The three jedi made their way towards the bar.

"Yes."Plo Koon said. "And this time try to be more…subtle."

"What do you mean?"Ahsoka and Nadia asked in unison.

"You've adopted many of your master's ways, including a lack of subtlety."Plo Koon stated before walking past them.

"Sorry, Master Plo."Ahsoka said in shame.

"Don't worry, Soka."Nadia reassured. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Ahsoka smiled at her as they stepped in front of the door.

"Just try to blend in."Plo Koon said. "Listen, you may be surprised what people reveal when they have been drinking."

He opened the door before they walked in.

Inside, aliens were getting drunk and there was Twi'lek dancer on the stage, also colourful lights were swirrling around.

A look of disgust grew on Nadia's face.

"Have a look around."Plo Koon said quietly.

Nadia stood beside Ahsoka as they walked through the bar, while Plo Koon went to talk to the bar owner.

The two female padawans closed theirs to connect with the force to hear the aliens in the bar, they then found the ones who had the information they need.

Ahsoka and Nadia walked near a booth and turned their backs towards two patrons in it, who they secretly started listening to.

"He was working a big job, at least that is what he said."the Nautolan man said. "He was telling me he had some valuable information on a holotransmitter and then boom! She shot him, it must have been some good dirt."

"What's her name? Hope it's not who I think it is." the Weequay man said.

"He was working with Aurra Sing, she's bad news."the Nautolan man said.

"Ah, that's her all right, she's the boss' ex."the Weequay man said. "There's always trouble when she shows up."

"Yeah that's the one."the Nautolan man said.

The Nautolan man grabbed Nadia and held her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Find something interesting kid?"He asked sarcastically.

Nadia elbowed the Nautolan in the gut and escaped his grasp before pushing him into his partner.

Ahsoka stood next to her best friend.

The Nautolan recovered fast and turned around to face them with knives in his hands.

"Hey, whats this? What are you two reaching for?"the Nautolan man demanded.

Ahsoka and Nadia had their hands underneath the ponchos, ready to grab their lightsabers.

The Weequay man and some other patrons immediately aimed their blasters at the two girls.

They all turned to look a Plo Koon with his lightsaber out. "Stand down."

"You can't take us all, Jedi." the Nautolan man declared arrogantly and waving his knives threateningly.

Plo Koon and the two female padawans formed a small circle to keep their attention on the patrons.

"Would you like to try and prove your theory?"Plo Koon asked as the two padawans activated their lightsabers.

The three started to back up slowly towards the exit.

"Hey nobody's shootin' up my place today!" the bar owner snapped.

"He's right."Ahsoka said. "Drinks on the house."

Then she and Nadia tossed some money at them.

The patrons turned their attention to the money on the ground and the three jedi quickly exited the bar.

They then deactivated their lightsabers.

"Not very subtle." Plo Koon stated.

"Well, we were _being_ subtle."Nadia admitted.

They made their way back to the taxi.

"Interesting result."Plo Koon said.

"But Master, you were right."Ahsoka said. "We heard about a murder, a murder Aurra Sing recently committed."

"Where?"Plo Koon asked.

"Florrum."Nadia replied.

"Well done, little Soka and young Nadia."Plo Koon complimented before they stepped onto the speeder. "We're off to Florrum."

* * *

Back in Florrum...

Aurra and Boba were in Hondo's office.

"Well, my dear, you are in an interesting predicament once again."Hondo said and chuckled. "Getting involved with the Jedi is never a good idea."

Aurra got a contact by Bossk.

 _"Aurra."_ Bossk said. _"We've got an incoming ship, jedi, by the look of it."_

"Windu."Boba said coldly.

"Finally."Aurra admitted before responding. "Took them long enough, move slave I to the outskirts and get the hostages ready."

"Right."Bossk said evilly before ending the call.

Aurra looked at Hondo. "So are you in or not?"

"I will not help you, but I will not hinder you either."Hondo said as he finished his drink. "This is your fight, not mine."

Then they Bounty Hunter ship flew off.

* * *

A Moment After...

A T-6 shuttle arrived at Florrum and landed in front of a pirate outpost.

The three jedi no longer wore their capes or ponchos.

Plo Koon and the two padawans were greeted by Hondo Ohnaka as he walked up to them. "Hello, hello and welcome to Florrum."

"I should assume you are walking us into a trap." Plo Koon said as they started walking.

"Yes you should."Hondo said. "They're waiting inside the bar, I have no idea what she has planned for you."

"And the reason your telling us is?" Plo Koon asked.

"So you know that I am not involved in this."Hondo replied.

"Remember, patience." Plo Koon said.

The two girls nodded and waited a few seconds before sneaking in and hiding behind a corner with Aurra's back facing them.

"Bad move, Jedi."Aurra warned as a gun was cocked. "This will cost you."

"I wanted, Windu."Boba said. "What are you doing here?"

"We can do this the difficult way or the simple way."Plo Koon said. "The choice is yours."

"Bossk, can you hear me?"Aurra asked over her com. "Execute the hostages if I give the word."

"Unwise."Plo Koon replied. "You have already lost and you don't even know it."

"I am prepared to kill you, the hostages, whatever it takes to get what Boba wants!"Aurra said cruelly.

"Sounds more like what _you_ want." Plo Koon said.

Ahsoka ignited her saber and quickly cut Aurra's antenna off before grabbing her and holding the saber close to her neck.

Boba moved the gun closer to Plo's head, but then Nadia grabbed his arm tightly.

"Don't!" Ahsoka warned.

"Let her go!"Boba demanded as Nadia clenched his arm tighter.

"No chance."Nadia stated.

"She won't do it, Boba."Aurra said. "She's not like you."

"She's right."Ahsoka said. "I'm not a murderer."

"I'm not a murderer!"Boba snapped. "But I want justice!"

"We are justice." Plo said calmly.

"Don't listen to him." Aurra warned.

"No one will be harmed if you come quietly."Plo Koon assured.

Boba seemed to be considering it. "I can't let you die."

"You won't have too." Aurra said.

"Aurra!"Boba said and shot at Ahsoka.

Nadia activated her lightsaber deflected it in time.

Aurra quickly pushed Nadia on the floor and elbowed Ahsokain the chest, causing her to back up.

The female bounty hunter stomped her heel to the ground, sending two spikes towards Plo who slammed the table, causing it to flip in time to catch the spikes before force-pushing Boba back.

Aurra took out dual blasters and started shooting at the two padawans, who managed to deflect the bolts.

Plo Koon used the Force to throw the table in between them.

The table exploded into chunks from her blaster fire.

Nadia used her lightsaber to cut Aurra's blasters in half before pointing it at her neck.

Aurra raised her hands in surrender.

"It's over, surrender!" Plo Koon ordered walking over to them.

"Aurra, now!" Boba stated tossing a small round device at their feet.

The Jedi looked at it before realizing what it was.

"Bomb!" Ahsoka warned.

The three jedi jumped out of the way and Aurra ran.

They landed on the ground in a mild daze.

"Boba, hurry!"Aurra said as she started running to the exit.

Boba started to run just as Plo Koon picked up his lightsaber up before using the Force to pull the kid towards him.

"Aurra, help! Help me!"Boba pleaded as the older Jedi gripped him by the shoulders.

Sing stopped at the door and turned to look at him.

She turned her attention to the two padawans.

They started chasing her when she took off.

"Don't leave me! No!"Boba begged.

Aurra ran out the door, the two padawans right behind her.

They exited the structure in time to see her taking off on a speeder bike.

The two girls went on their own speeder bikes and started chasing the bounty hunter through the canyons.

They soon ended up in a narrow canyon and started catching up to her.

Nadia and Ahsoka activated her lightsabers as they managed to get between Aurra.

The bounty hunter bashed into them, forcing the bikes to lose some speed and fall back before the two padawans could take a slash.

" _Padawans, she is trying to lead you away from the hostages."_ Plo Koon said. _"Go to coordinates 1-5-7-9._ "

"Understood, master."Nadia replied.

The two girls quickly took a left as Aurra kept going forward.

A few seconds later they reached an open area with the bounty hunter, Bossk about to execute Kilian and the clone.

Using the speeders guns, they managed to get Bossk away from them in time.

Ahsoka and Nadia jumped off the bikes and let them zoom off to the side.

When they landed Ahsoka cut the binders off them.

After pulling his gag off his mouth, Kilian grabbed Bossk's rifle and aimed it at the prone bounty hunter who was about to stand back up.

"Don't move."He ordered.

Aurra zoom off the cliff and ditch the speeder causing it to crash into the other one and making both explode knocking the two girls, the admiral and the clone onto the ground.

They looked up in time just to see the female bounty hunter running up her ships ramp and into it.

The two padawans quickly got up and managed to jump onto the wing as it started taking off.

Unfortunately the ship started to shift forward.

Nadia managed to get to her feet into parts of the wing that stuck out, Ahsoka managed to get a good grip on the corner of the bottom of the wing.

Nadia pulled her back up as the wing shifted, allowing them to stand properly again.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and sliced the part where the wing connected with the ship, causing it to fall to the ground, while Nadia used her orange lightning to damage a few parts of the ship.

The ship started to lean towards the right now that its left wing was gone, the two girls jumped onto the top of the glass, where the cockpit was.

The two girls used their lightsabers to slash the glass as Aurra tried blasting them with her blaster.

They removed their lightsabers from the glass and started deflecting her lasers.

Nadia backflipped off first and landed on the ground before Ahsoka followed her as the glass shattered.

They looked up to see the ship crashing and exploding not too far away.

 _"Goodbye Aurra Sing."_ Nadia thought with a smirk.

* * *

Afterwards on Coruscant...

Plo Koon, Ahsoka and Nadia showed up with Boba and Bossk in binders.

Eight clones helped escort them as they met up with Anakin and Mace waiting for them.

As soon as they stopped, Mace walked up to Boba and knelt in front of him.

"I see now I've done terrible things."Boba admitted and glared at Windu. "But you started it when you murdered my father! I'll never forgive you."

"Well, you're going to have to."Mace Windu replied before looking at the clones. "Take him away."

Plo Koon placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and led him away while the others looked on.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Next is Season 3**

 **We'll discover more about Nadia and her past**

 **YAY!**


	23. Season 3: Sphere of Influence

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 22: Sphere of Influence**

 _Pantora in peril!_

 _The newly elected chairman of Pantora, Baron Papanoida, is caught in a deadly Political game._

 _The trade federation has blockaded Pantora and suspended all commerce with the system._

 _Isolated from the rest Of the republic._

 _The people of Pantora Are beginning to rally against the senate, who have seemed unsympathetic to their plight._

 _To make matters worse, Count Dooku has come forward Offering aid if Pantora joins the Separatist Alliance._

 _Chairman Papanoida has dispatched senator Chuchi to Coruscant with the hope that she can motivate the Senate to act in favor of Pantora_

 _Before Lott Dod Can legitimize the blockade._

In the Senate...

The Senators were listening to Senator Lott Dod's statement. Padme was in the meeting, while Captain Typho and Ferus were behind her.

"The trade federation Is neutral in this, but Pantora must pay its debt before we can resume commerce with the system."Lott Dod said.

"That is a lie."Riyo responded. "It is well known that the trade Federation is aligned with the Separatists."

"Slanderous."Lott Dod said. "Because we do business with them, how many times must I remind you of the commerce treaty of 1647? The trade federation is neutral."

"I beg the senate to listen to our pleas."Riyo argued. "Ignore the trade federation's Feeble attempt to paint this as a domestic financial issue and allow us to resume trade."

The Senators clapped and cheered.

* * *

After the Meeting...

Padme, Ferus and Captain Typho went to meet up with Riyo.

"Wait."Padme said. "Senator Chuchi, I wanted to compliment you on your speech."

"Thank you, Padme."Riyo said.

"You were very brave."Padme said.

"I agree."Ferus admitted.

"The trade federation doesn't frighten me."Riyo said.

The four started walking together.

"I just wanted to let you know that there are many of us in the Senate that support you and Pantora in these difficult times."Padme said.

"I know the separatists have approached you to offer their help."Riyo said.

"Please do not take it."Padme said.

"Yeah, the senate will force the Trade Federation to resume trade."Ferus said.

"Don't worry, Ferus."Riyo reassured. "There's no way that Pantora will Ever have dealings with the Separatists, we'll always be loyal to the Republic, the chairman of Pantora's just arrived, I must go brief him."

She then walked away.

"Please, send him our best wishes."Padme said.

* * *

A Moment After...

Riyo went to the room to meet up with the Chairman and his three children.

"Chairman Papanoida."Riyo said.

"Senator Chuchi, you spoke well on behalf of our people today."Papanoida said. "I only hope the senate is truly listening."

"As do I, chairman."Riyo said.

"Allow me to introduce my family."Papanoida said. "These are my daughters, Chi Eekway and Che Amanwe and my son, Ion."

"Father, Amanwe and I are going home."Chi Eekway said. "Don't be too late."

"I won't be long."Papanoida replied. "Ion and I have some issues to discuss with the Senator first."

The two woman walked away as Riyo sat on her desk.

"Things are deteriorating rapidly, senator."Papanoida said. "Ion has just brought word from Pantora that things are far worse than we've been led to believe."

"The people are restless."Ion argued. "The Trade Federation blockade is causing far more damage and disorder than we predicted."

"We need more time."Riyo stated. "The Senate will vote in our Favor, I'm sure of it."

"Count Dooku and the Separatists are promising immediate aid and a resolution to the blockade."Papanoida said.

"You're not suggesting we join them, are you?"Riyo asked.

"Certainly not."Papanoida answered. "I merely point out that the wheels of democracy are moving too slowly."

"There are Pantorans rallying for us to leave the Republic and join the Separatists."Ion stated.

"We cannot give up on the Republic Senate."Riyo said and looked at Papanoida. "Chairman, you must convince the people to remain loyal to our cause."

"I will do what I can, Senator."Papanoida replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in their Quarters...

Chi Eekway and Che Amanwe walked into their room that was dark.

Che Amanwe tried to put the lights on, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong with the lights?"Chi Eekway asked.

She then saw a figure pass them.

"Did you see that?"Chi Eekway asked.

"It's nothing."Che Amanwe replied. "Just the shadows playing tricks."

Chi Eekway had a worried look on her face.

As Che Amanwe walked forward in the room, a figure grabbed Chi Eekway and went away.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark."Che Amanwe said with a smile.

She turned around and notice her sister was gone.

"Chi? Chi? Stop fooling around."Che Amanwe said looking around while holding a small staff.

Then she heard an evil laughter.

"My father's a powerful man."Che Amanwe stated. "If you hurt me or my sister, you'll be dead."

She then saw a Gotal bounty hunter holding Chi Eekway on his shoulder.

"Big talk."the Gotal bounty hunter said pointing his the blaster at Che Amanwe. "You're coming with us."

Che Amanwe manages to strike one of their attackers with an icon before she got stunned.

"Hurry."the Rodian said. "Let's go."

He then picked up Che Amanwe and they left the room.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Anakin, Padme and Ferus were heading to a ship with Captain Rex.

"I don't like the situation on Pantora one bit."Padme said. "It reminds me far too much of Naboo's own scarred history."

"Well, that blockade wasn't that bad."Anakin admitted looking at her. "It's the reason I met you, after all."

Padme smiled at him. "You certainly have a unique way of looking at things, Annie."

"Here we go again."Ferus muttered under his breath.

Then Ahsoka and Nadia rushed to them.

"Senator Amidala."Ahsoka said. "Master Skywalker."

"And Ferus Olin."Nadia added causing the young boy to smile at her.

"What is it, Ahsoka, Nadia?"Padme asked.

"Someone has kidnapped Chairman Papanoida's daughters."Ahsoka said.

"I was afraid something like this would happen."Padme said and looked at her secret husband. "Anakin?"

"The jedi can't get involved."Anakin said.T"his is a job for the local Police."

"I'm not so sure Local Authorities can handle it."Padme said. "The Separatists are putting a lot of pressure on Pantora to join them, I'm afraid this blockade may give the Pantorans no other choice."

"If the Jedi can't officially get involved, let me and Soka do this on our own."Nadia said with a smile. "Senator Chuchi is a good friend of ours."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"All right, with the Separatists involved, I guess it gives you both the cause to investigate."Anakin said. "Go help Senator Chuchi, but don't get in the way of the Local Authorities."

"Aren't you going to help?"Ahsoka asked.

"I said the situation gives you cause to investigate, not us."Anakin admitted. "I need to go back to the Jedi Temple and make sure the Council doesn't find out about your little expedition, but I'm sure Ferus will be happy to join you."

"Huh?!"Ferus asked sounding alarmed.

"Should you really proceed without the Council's approval?"Padme asked.

"We do it all the time, don't we, Snips, Kitty?"Anakin asked with a smirk looking at the two girls.

"Yep."Ahsoka said.

"You said it."Nadia said.

"Well, be careful, Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia."Padme and looked at Anakin. "I still can't believe they let you teach."

Anakin smirked at her causing Ferus to roll his eyes at him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ion was listening to Count Dooku's hologram message.

 _"Give your father my condolences."_ Count Dooku said. _"If you want your sisters back, we're here to help."_

Then the hologram went off and Ion went up to his father and Senator Chuchi.

"Father, count Dooku Has offered to help us find Chi Eekway and Che Amanwe."Ion said.

Then Ferus and the two girls came into the room.

"Chuchi, Senator Amidala sent us to help if we can."Ferus said.

"Chairman Papanoida."Ahsoka as she and the other two padawans bowed at him.

"This is my good friends Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia."Riyo said.

"Good."Chairman Papanoida said holding his staff. "A jedi can always be of help."

"Senator Amidala thinks this may have something to do with the Separatists."Nadia said.

"They've already made contact with us."Ion stated. "I don't think this is a kidnapping, I think they're holding them hostage."

"A not very subtle attempt to get us to join the Separatists?"Chairman Papanoida suggested.

"If the Separatists are Involved, your daughters may be held on the Trade Federation Ship blockading your planet."Ferus admitted.

"That is a possibility."Chairman Papanoida said. "Why don't you, your companions and Chuchi pay them a diplomatic visit and see what you can find out, we'll stay here and follow the Police investigation."

* * *

A Moment After...

Chairman Papanoida and Ion walked up to Tan Divo and his police droids.

"Did you find anything?"He asked.

"We've completed a thorough Sweep of your apartment, Chairman."Tan Divo said. "No evidence of foul play."

"My daughters lives are in your hands, inspector."Chairman Papanoida stated.

"You have nothing to worry about, your honor."Tan Divo admitted. "We are in complete control Of the situation."

The Inspector and his police driods walked down the hallway.

Chairman Papanoida and his son went inside the Quarters.

"That inspector is useless."Ion said with a hint of anger. "They've must have left clues somewhere."

"Look here."Chairman Papanoida said picking up the small staff. "The icon of the moon goddess, it should be up on the shrine with the others."

He was about to put the small staff in it's rightful place, but then saw something stained on it.

"Wait a minute."Chairman Papanoida said. "What's this? Blood, it must be what they used to fight off their attackers, but the kidnappers didn't know to put it back in the right place."

Then he took out a device to identify the blood.

"Information retrieval."Chairman Papanoida said. "I need you to match this blood sample against known galactic criminals."

Then the device showed a small hologram that had information about a Rodian.

"A rodian."Ion said. "It says here his name's Greedo."

"Looks like he's based on Tatooine."Chairman Papanoida said deactivating the hologram.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Ion asked walking out.

Chairman Papanoida placed the small staff in it's rightful place and followed his son.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Senator Chuchi and the three padawans, who wearing their grey cloaks arrived to the Trade Federation Ship.

"Senator Chuchi, to what do we owe this pleasure?"Sib Canay asked.

"I bring word from the Chairman of Pantora."Riyo said.

"The Chairman has finally decided to agree to our terms?"Sib Canay asked.

"Not exactly."Riyo replied. "The Chairman wanted to inform you of an impending alliance between Pantora and the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"The chairman is planning to Join the Separatist Alliance?"Sib Canay asked.

"If that were the case, would you remove your blockade of Pantora?"Riyo questioned.

"If that were the case, the Chairman would have to go to the Senate and renounce the Republic."Sib Canay said. "Then we could discuss how quickly we can resume commerce."

"Very well."Riyo said. "I shall contact the Chairman, we can discuss the finer details of the terms later this evening."Riyo said.

"Agreed."Sib Canay said. "Now you and your servants may stay as our honored guests."

Sib Canay and the Ambassador lead Senator Chuchi and her 'servants' to their rooms.

A while later, Senator Chuchi and the three padawans sneak to the Trade Federation ambassador's office.

"This is the Ambassador's Office."Riyo said. "Maybe we'll find something here."

"The Separatists are still recovering from their defeat..."a voice said.

"They're coming."Ferus whispered. "Hide."

Riyo and the three padawns quickly hid underneath the table.

Sib Canay and the Ambassador came out of the office.

"We need to know who our supporters are."Sib Canay said.

"I understand your profit Margins with the Separatists can be considerable, however, I object to the kidnapping."the Ambassador stated.

Riyo and the three padawans listened carefully to the conversation.

"The Chairman's children are leverage."Sib Canay said. "Besides, they're well taken care of."

"Yes, but why on my ship?"the Ambassador asked.

Riyo let out a soft gasp gaining the two Separatists attention.

"What was that?"Sib Canay asked. "Are you certain we're alone? I'm sure I heard something."

He looked underneath the table and saw nothing.

Ahsoka and Nadia hid on the left side of the wall, while Ferus and Riyo hid on the other.

The two girls quickly used the force to lift their friends up in order to stop them from being spotted.

"All of this scheming with the Separatists is making you paranoid."the Ambassador said.

"Do not worry."Sib Canay replied. "The daughters are not to be harmed at least for now."

The two then left the room.

Ahsoka and Nadia brought their friends safely to the ground.

"You see?"Riyo said. "The Trade Federation is behind the kidnapping."

"Let's find the Detention Area."Ahsoka said.

"Come on then."Nadia said.

Then the four teenagers left the room.

They then showed up to the Detention Block, where a guard was bloking the room.

"The Detention Block is closed to visitors."the Guard said. "Move along."

"You will let us pass."Ferus said using his mind trick.

"I will let you pass."the Guard repeated.

Ferus and the three girls smirked at each other as they walked into the Detention Block.

"This is the fifth area we've checked and there's no sign of the Chairman's daughters."Nadia said.

"Can't you three sense where they are?"Riyo asked. "Isn't that something you Jedi can do?"

"It's not something I can just turn on or off. we'll just have to keep looking."Ahsoka said.

* * *

However...

Senator Chuchi and the three padawans were being watched via hologram.

"Sir, we have intruders in the detention area."the battle droid said.

"It looks like our guests got a little too curious for their own good."Sib Canay said.

* * *

On Tatooine...

Chairman Papanoida and Ion went to talk to Jabba the Hutt with Greedo and his men.

"Cheekopo wokinaga meewonka Cojo wooshanee."Jabba said, while holding his son.

"Chairman Papanoida, the mighty Jabba wishes to know why you tried to kill one of his bounty hunters."TC-70 translated.

"Great jabba, my daughters Have been kidnapped."Chairman Papanoida said. "As a father yourself, I know you understand that I will do anything to get them back safely, I have evidence that Greedo Is responsible which means that either you are behind it or Greedo is working for someone else, since we are friends, jabba, I know you would never do such a thing."

"No! No! He's lying!"Greedo argued.

"Chi Sa Greedo."Jabba said.

"We found blood at the scene of the crime."Chairman Papanoida said holding his device. "If it matches Greedo's, it will prove he is the kidnapper."

"Cootoo bagand bagwa."Jabba said.

"Jabba will allow a blood Sample to be taken.""TC-70 translated.

"Wait, wait, no! It's all lies!"Greedo protested.

"Nobacca bagand!"Jabba responded.

"Okay, okay."Greedo admitted. "I kidnapped them, the Separatists wanted leverage against you."

"Where are they, you slime?"Chairman Papanoida questioned grabbing hold of his shirt.

"One of them is here at Mos Eisley."Greedo said. "She's safe, I assure you."

"Take us there."Chairman Papanoida ordered coldly.

* * *

Back in the Trade Federation ship...

Senator Chuchi and the three padawans walked up to a cell.

"Let's hope she's in this one."Nadia said.

She used the force to open the cell and they found Che Amanwe guarded by two battle droids.

The three padawans activated their lightsabers to take down the battle droids and freed Che Amanwe.

"Senator Chuchi, How did you find me?"Che Amanwe asked.

"It's a long story."Riyo replied. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know, we were separated."Che Amanwe replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mos Eisley...

It was now evening, Chairman Papanoida and Ion arrived to their destination with Greedo.

"All right, Sleemo, no tricks."Ion said pointing his gun at the bounty hunter. "We're gonna go inside and find my sister, nice and easy."

"You think they will just hand her over to you?"Greedo questioned.

"No, but I'll bet they'll hand her over to you."Ion said.

They went inside the bar, where Chi Eekway was.

"Go get the prisoner."Greedo ordered one of his men and took a drink.

"Greedo, what are you doing here?"the Gotal bounty hunter questioned.

"There's been a change Of plans."Greedo said. "We're going to have to move the prisoner."

"On whose orders?"the Gotal bounty hunter asked.

Ion pointed his blaster at Greedo's back.

"Gunray."Greedo replied nervously. "He contacted me at Jabba's palace."

"Why'd he contact you? And who are those two?"the Gotal bounty hunter asked. "They're emissaries of the Trade Federation."

"Trade federation?"the Gotal bounty hunter asked. "They don't look like Trade federation to me."

A man brought Chi Eekway.

"Father!"Chi Eekway called out.

"Father?"the Gotal bounty hunter said.

"They're Pantorans! Blast them!"Greedo ordered.

A firefight breaks out.

Though Papanoida and his children manage to kill all antagonists, Greedo manages to slip away.

The Chairman embraced his two children.

* * *

Back in the Trade Federation ship...

The Ambassador and a bunch of battle droids arrived to the Detention Block.

"Stop them!"He ordered.

Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers.

They leaped up and started fighting the battle droids.

With a few quick slashes they took them down easily.

The three padawans pointed their lightsabers at Sib Cannay.

"Surrender, separatist!"Ahsoka ordered.

Then a bunch of guards arrived and surrounded the group.

"What is the meaning of this?"the Ambassador demanded.

"You've been holding the Chairman of Pantora's daughter as a hostage."Ferus stated.

"What? Sib cannay, what is he talking about?"the Ambassador asked.

"I want my litigator."Sib Cannay replied.

"We are businessmen!"the Ambassador said. "We deal in trade and commerce!"

"Yes, but perhaps your business is war profiteering."Riyo said.

"How dare you!"the Ambassador said angrily.

"I dare because you claim to have no involvement and yet here stands the chairman's daughter on your ship, held by your administrator."Riyo said. "I may understand your position, but I doubt the rest of the Senate will."

"Blackmail."the Ambassador said.

"No, business."Riyo replied. "I could, of course, be persuaded to defend your unfortunate circumstances to the Senate, that is, if this blockade ended."

"I'll see what I can do."the Ambassador said.

* * *

Afterwards in the Senate...

"It has come to our attention that the ugly head of the Separatist has once again raised itself in the ranks of our very own trade federation."Senator Lott Dod said. "Nute gunray's influence extends farther than we ever Imagined, it was sib cannay acting on his own accord who kidnapped the Children of Chairman Papanoida in good faith, we have returned them to him and also as a gesture of friendship, we are removing our blockade and reopening trade with the Pantorans."

The Senators clapped at his statement as Senator Chuchi and the Chairman's children smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	24. The Academy

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 23: The Academy**

 _A World in crisis._

 _A peaceful planet of Mandalore is being strangled by the grip of corruption._

 _With short, it is of every time._

 _Citizens must turn to the black market in order to survive._

 _Desperate took free her people, Duchess Satine has asked a friend Padme Amidala to speak with the Jedi Council._

 _In hopes that they would send a systems to our struggling world._

In Space...

A Eta-Class Shuttle was traveling to Mandalore.

"The Jedi Council's given you both a mission Ahsoka, Dia."Anakin said. "It' your duties to see it through."

"Don't you think we're just a little overqualified for this."

"According to Senator Amidala, Mandalore is a deeply corrupt world."Anakin said. "If the cycle is to be broken, the future leaders at the Royal Academy of government must learn the evils of corruption, Yoda feels that only two young Padawans like yourselves can get through to them."

"Well that's a nice thought."Nadia admitted, while Ahsoka had a thoughtful look.

The Shuttle headed towards the Capital City, Sundari and landed in one of the landing pods.

"My lady, if I may, what do the Jedi know of our ways?"Almec asked. "Do we really want them meddling with our children's education?"

"Surely there is nothing to fear from exposing them to new Ideas, prime minister."Satine said.

The shuttle opened and the three jedi walked out, then went up to the Duchess and the Prime Minister.

"Duchess Satine."Anakin said and kissed her hand, he then gave a respectful nod to the Minister. "Prime Minister Almec."

"Master Skywalker, so good to see you again."Satine said and looked at Nadia. "Even gar, Nadia."

"Vor entye, duchess."Nadia said kindly and bowed. "Gar sa pirusti."

Satine smiled at her and looked at Ahsoka.

"This is your padawan, I assume."She said.

"Yes, my lady."Anakin said. "May I present Ahsoka Tano."

"Duchess."Ahsoka said. "Prime minister."

"I am grateful that the Jedi Council could spare the three of you to help instruct our leaders and peacekeepers of tomorrow."Satine said. "Please thank Master Yoda for me."

"Our limited resources, I must return to battle immediately."Anakin admitted.

"So you will not be staying, Master Skywalker?"Almec asked.

"No, but I assure you, padawans Tano and Aomori are highly capable jedi And has the full confidence of the Council."Anakin said.

"Very well."Almec said and looked at three kids. "Cadet Korkie, Amis, Lagos these are some of the cadets that you two will be instructing, Padawan Tano, Padawan Aomori."

"Nice to meet all of you."Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

"Those are fine weapons."Korkie said looking at the girls lightsabers. "May I see them?"

"I'm afraid not."Almec admitted. "Because of Master Kenobi and Aomori's recent visit, the trouble that followed, no offworlders may carry weapons on Mandalore."

"Master Obi-Wan and Dia caused trouble?"Ahsoka asked with a surprised smile. "That's a first."

"Its complicated."Nadia said simply folding her arms.

"Just give me the lightsabers."Anakin said.

Ahsoka and Nadia handed their lightsabers to Anakin.

"Thank you for respecting our ways, Master Jedi."Satine said.

"Excuse the interruption, sir, but it is time to depart."Rex stated. "General Fisto is expecting us."

"If you'll excuse me."Anakin said.

Captain Rex and Anakin walked back into the shuttle.

Ahsoka and Nadia smiled as they followed the Duchess and the Prime Minister.

* * *

Afterwards in the Academy...

Ahsoka and Nadia were teaching the cadets.

"Corruption is what happens when someone in power puts their interests of the people they represent."Ahsoka said.

"So it's a result of greed?"a girl with short brown hair called Soniee asked.

"Yes."Nadia replied. "A leader sacrifices moral integrity for the sake of money or power."

"Entire star systems have collapsed into chaos or revolution because their greedy politicians got caught up in a cycle of bribery and blackmail, while their people suffered."Ahsoka said.

"Does that mean most Government officials are corrupt?"Lagos asked.

"Well no, but the point is that temptation is always there and citizens must be vigilant so corruption can't take root."Nadia said.

"The deadliest enemies of a society dwell within its borders, and from these internal threats, the people need to be protected."Ahsoka said.

"But if you don't trust your Leaders, isn't that treason?"Amis asked.

"It's every citizen's duty to challenge their leaders, to keep them honest, and hold them accountable if they're not."Nadia admitted.

"How do you do that?"Korkie asked.

"By exposing corrupt officials for what they are."Ahsoka replied. "Lasting change can only come from within."

* * *

A Moment After...

The Cadets were in a room and listening to Nadia's hologram message.

 _"Be sure your assignments are prepared for tomorrow."_ Nadia stated.

Then the hologram vanished.

"The school's out of rations again."Soniee said holding her laptop.

"I guess there'll be no Late-night snacks tonight."Amis admitted.

"Listen, we've had a food shortage since the war began."Korkie said. "Transport ships keep coming in, but there's strict rationing, something is wrong on Mandalore."

"But these problems are bigger than us."Lagos said. "Just let the authorities handle it."

"We have to do something about it, like Ahsoka and Nadia said."Korkie said. "Let's go down to the warehouse district and see if there really is a food shortage."

"Beats sitting around here listening to my stomach growl."Amis stated.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four cadets headed to the warehouse district.

They then walked up to the entrance.

"These doors are heavily secured by the Government."Korkie said.

"It won't be secure for long."Soniee admitted putting on her glasses, while holding her laptop.

With the help of her laptop, she pressed the right button and the door opened a little bit.

"Looks like the Academy taught us well."Korkie said. "Come on, up and over."

He helped his three companions up and followed them in.

But he accidentally fell on the floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Lagos admitted.

"What are you doing?"Korkie asked.

"Quiet."Lagos whispered. "It sounds like someone else is..."

"Let's get out of here."Amis stated.

"No, come on."Soniee encouraged.

The four cadets sneaked quietly in the warehouse and spotted three Mandalorian officers, three Gotals and a humanoid figure wreathed in a robe and hood, who unfortunately has his back turned to the young cadets.

"It's a little late for a Meeting, isn't it?"Korkie said. "Let's get a closer look."

"Are you crazy?"Lagos whispered.

The four cadets went at the top to take a closer look of the three Mandalorian officers, three Gotals and the humanoid figure.

"Soniee, quick, use your holocam."Korkie said.

Soniee activated her holocam glasses and saw the black patterns on the officers guard suits.

"Those look like mandalorian Police, but they're unmarked."She said.

"Who's that? Who are those guys?"Korkie asked. "What are offworlders doing on a secure port?"

"I don't like this."Amis admitted. "I'm getting out of here."

Amis accidentally makes a blunder expose the quartet.

The three officers goes after them, but the four cadets narrowly manage to leave the warehouse.

However Soniee's laptop terminal was found by the conspirators.

They then went back to the Academy and went to their room as they shut the door.

The four cadets catches their breath in relief.

"What are we going to do?"Soniee asked.

"This is bigger than we thought."Korkie admitted. "We're going to need help, we should speak to my Aunt Satine."

* * *

The Next Morning...

The four cadets went to the Palace to speak to Satine, who was in the balcony.

"Aunt Satine, may we speak with you?"Korkie asked.

"Of course, Korkie."Satine said. "Come in."

The four cadets walked in.

"We did some investigating."Korkie said. "There's no food shortage, we found stores of food at the Government port."

"How would you know this?"Satine asked.

"That doesn't matter right now."Korkie replied.

"I beg to differ."Satine said.

"We made a recording of a secret meeting between what we Know was a government official and a black marketeer."Soniee said.

"That's why everything costs so much and so many people are starving."Lagos added.

"We need your help to find the one responsible."Korkie said.

"This is a serious matter, I agree, but the source of this evil may be more than you cadets can handle."Satine said as she stood up. "People can be very deceiving, you don't want to get yourselves into trouble."

"But, auntie, don't you see?"Korkie asked. "You can't ignore this."

"I won't."Satine stated. "Trust me, but for your own safety, you must let me take care of it. Now run along, all of you, concentrate on your studies there will be a time to save the World when you're a bit older."

The four cadets nodded and left the balcony.

* * *

A Moment After...

"She refused to help us because she doesn't think we can handle it."Lagos said.

!She just thinks we're a bunch of stupid kids."Korkie said angrily.

"She acted like nothing was wrong."Soniee said.

"We need to find someone else, who believes us."Korkie stated.

"Like who?"Lagos said.

"Mandalore has two people in charge."Korkie admitted. "Since my aunt won't help, we'll have to go to the prime minister."

"What makes you think he'll listen?"Lagos asked.

"I've known him my whole life."Korkie said. "He's always told me to me to him if I'm ever in trouble and I'd say we're all in big trouble."

* * *

A Moment After...

The four cadets contacted Prime Minister Almec.

 _"Allegations, my intrepid young cadets."_ Almec said. _"You think duchess Satine knows who the conspirator is?"_

"She said she was going to handle it."Korkie said.

 _"Meet me in the Palace Plaza tonight."_ Almec said. _"Bring the recording you took of the black market deal and all the cadets who know about it."_

* * *

During Class...

Ahsoka and Nadia notice Korkie talking to Soniee.

"Korkie, you seem distracted today."Ahsoka said. "What's going on?"

"We did what you two said."Korkie said. "We found evidence of corruption."

"What do you mean?"Nadia asked.

"Well, we were hungry, so we decided to go look for food."Lagos said.

"Food?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, down at the government warehouse."Korkie said.

"Someone just let you in to Inspect the warehouse?"Nadia asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we broke in."Amis admitted.

"Oh, great!"Soniee said covering her eyes in shame.

"So you committed a crime."Ahsoka said.

"Well that's unexpected."Nadia said with a frown.

"It sounds bad, I know, but then we saw a meeting and offworlders..."Korkie said.

"And they chased us."Lagos added.

"Maybe they chased you because you broke into a government Warehouse."Ahsoka said.

"No, it was a black market deal."Korkie said. "I know it, my aunt Satine told us to stay out of it, but we must do something."

"Do you have proof?"Nadia asked.

"We made a holo-recording."Soniee said holding her device. "The Prime Minister is meeting us tonight to..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Ahsoka asked.

"But I thought you two said it was the duty of every citizen to expose corrupt officials."Amis said.

"We're only saying that you should take this slowly."Nadia admitted.

"Examine all of the facts and all of the people involved before you act."Ahsoka said.

"You two sound more like my aunt than jedi knights."Korkie said with a hint of sadness.

Then the bell rang and the cadets went out of the room.

Ahsoka and Nadia looked at each other with a hint of suspicion.

* * *

Later that Night...

The four cadets are met by members of the Mandalorian secret service.

"You Korkie?"One of the guards asked.

"Prime minister, is that you?"Korkie asked.

"Secret service."the Guard admitted. "You're all under arrest for treason, corruption, and conspiracy."

"You will come with us."the Second Guard said.

The guards surrounded the four cadets.

"These are the same guards we saw last night."Korkie said. "We've done nothing wrong."

The guards held the four cadets hostage.

Then Ahsoka and Nadia jumped off from the building and took down the guards.

"Looks like the prime minister set you up."Nadia said as she helped Soniee up.

"That's treason."Korkie said. "He's the leader of our system, he couldn't possibly be a traitor."

"We need proof."Lagos said.

"We have the recording."Soniee said.

She showed the hologram to the two jedi and her companions.

"That's no good."Korkie replied. "You can't see who it is."

"Wait, stop right there."Ahsoka said and took out her retrieval. "Information retrieval, I need you to I. D. a hologram."

The retrieval identified the hooded figure and it was Almec!

"Well done,Soka."Nadia said with a smirk.

"That's him!"Korkie said.

"You're right."Soniee said. "That is the prime minister."

"We have to take this to my aunt and warn her."Korkie said. "They know I talked to her."

The four cadets rushed into the palace, but when they went to Satine's room they found a guard lying on the floor.

"We're too late."Korkie said.

"He's dead."Ahsoka said looking at the Guard.

"Korkie, wait."Nadia admitted. "The intruders may still be inside."

The room was smashed and a few guards laid dead on the floor.

"They took her."Korkie said as he sat down in sadness. "This is all my fault."

Lagos tried to comfort him, but he ignored her and stood up.

"Who knows what they've done to her."Korkie said.

"Now what? How are we supposed to find her?"Amis asked.

"Who can we trust?"Lagos asked in worry.

"We need all of you to calm down and focus."Nadia said.

"We know the prime minister is behind this."Ahsoka said.

"After my aunt, he's the most powerful person on Mandalore."Korkie said.

"So let's go talk to him."Nadia admitted.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ahsoka and Nadia were escorted to the Prime Minister's Office by two guards.

"Master jedi, this is an unexpected pleasure."Almec said. "What can I do for you both?"

"Actually, prime minister, it's what we can do for you."Ahsoka admitted gesturing to the door.

Four guards brought Korkie and his three comanions into the room.

"We believe some of our students are involved in a conspiracy against you."Nadia said firmly.

"Intriguing."Almec replied.

The guards brought the four cadets to the prison.

"You can't do this! We trusted you, Master Tano, Master Aomori."Korkie said as he was taken away.

"Thank you both for bringing the traitors to justice, master jedi."Almec said.

"They mentioned that Duchess Satine was their leader."Ahsoka said. "We should arrest her too."

"Do not worry."Almec replied. "We already have her in custody."

"Really? Where?"Nadia asked.

"That is none of your concern."Almec stated. "Now, I must prepare a public statement about the duchess and her crimes."

He then went on the transport and was out of sight.

Ahsoka and Nadia went up to the guard.

"Officer, we need to interrogate the prisoners immediately."Ahsoka said.

The Officer Guard nodded and let them in.

Ahsoka and Nadia went to the cell, where the four cadets were.

"Careful."Nadia said. "We're being watched."

"Did he buy it?"Lagos asked.

"Did you two found my aunt?"Korkie asked.

"Not exactly, but I know they have her in custody."Ahsoka said.

"Where?"Korkie asked.

"The prime minister wouldn't tell us."Nadia said bitterly.

"I knew this plan wouldn't work."Amis said.

"Have a little faith."Ahsoka said firmly. "We'll find her."

"We'll just modify the plan a bit."Nadia stated.

"How are you two going to do that?"Soniee asked.

"Don't worry."Ahsoka said. "You'll know when to act when we give the signal."

"What's the signal?"Korkie asked.

"You'll know it when you see it."Nadia admitted.

Ahsoka and Nadia went out of the cell.

"You will take us to duchess Satine."Ahsoka said using her mind trick on a guard.

"I will take you two to duchess Satine."the Guard repeated.

Ahsoka and Nadia were taken where Satine was.

"What are you doing?"the Guard asked.

"We must interrogate the duchess."Nadia said using her mind trick.

"You two must interrogate the duchess."the Guard repeated.

Ahsoka started pressing some buttons before the Duchess cell was lowered to the ground floor.

The two girls quickly caught her before she fell and helped her stand straight.

"We're getting you out of here, Satine."Nadia said with a smile.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, it's a trap."Satine warned.

"I see you found the duchess, younglings."Almec said as he walked in with two guards. "You may stop your playacting now, sergeant."

"Prime minister, sir!"the two guards said.

"Using a jedi mind trick was a very poor decision."Almec said with a smirk. "My guards have been trained to resist such archaic magic."

A bunch of guards surrounded the two girls and the Duchess.

Ahsoka and Nadia glared at him.

"And now you have revealed yourselves as conspirators."Almec said and looked at a device. "Set for stun."

The searchlight focused on the two girls and shot two small blue rings.

They let out a small cry of pain and fell to their knees.

"You little fools."Almec said.

Nadia gave him a muderous glare.

* * *

Back in the Cell...

"Where are they?"Lagos asked.

"Stick to Ahsoka and Nadia's plan."Korkie reminded.

"But how do we do that?"Soniee asked. "It's falling apart."

"Ahsoka and Nadia wants us to wait for a signal, and that's what we're going to do."Korkie stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Two of the guards grabbed the padawans and moved their arms behind them before placing binders on.

Almec walked up to Satine holding out a datapad with writing on it and a pen.

"Sigin it."He said. "Sign the confession and admit to your treasonous ways."

"There is only one traitor to Mandalore here, prime minister and that's you."Satine said glaring at him. "You control the black market, you have betrayed the public trust and used your office to Accumulate wealth and power, it's shameful."

"Your idealism is inspiring, my dear, but hopelessly naive."Almec said with a chuckle. "I established the black market for the people."

"That's absurd!"Ahsoka said angrily, while Nadia glared at him.

"The war is disrupting trade across the galaxy."Almec stated. "The profits from the black Market are being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore think of it as a new tax in the Interest of national security."

"It's a tax for your benefit, Prime minister."Satine stated. "Where are these humanitarian supplies you speak of?"

"Sergeant, put the shock collar on her."Almec ordered.

The sergeant took it off his belt and walked over to her before snapping it on.

"My patience has worn thin, Duchess."Almec said. "Maybe this will convince you."

He pressed a button on the console.

Satine cried out in pain as the collar was activated before the Minister let up a few seconds later.

The Duchess started breathing heavily.

"Leave her alone!"Nadia growled as the grip on the Guard grew tighter.

"I would rather die than sign your confession."Satine said coldly.

"That can be arranged."Alemc said.

"Your a monster."Nadia replied.

"You're wasting your time."Ahsoka said angrily.

"Bring me those traitorous Cadets."Almec ordered.

"No, you can't."Satine begged. "They're just children."

The guards brought the four cadets in.

"I'm afraid your nephew will have to suffer needlessly."Almec said. "Put the shock collar on cadet Korkie."

The sergeant walked forward with another collar as a guard held the cadet still.

Ahsoka suddenly head butted the guard holding her in the chin before summersaulting and as the same guard attempted to grab her she elbowed him in the face before slapping her fists on anothers head.

"Go!" Korkie ordered as he and the other three tackled the four guards to the ground.

The Minister attempted to use the console again before suddenly being thrown into two guards by Nadia, who used the force.

Ahsoka and Nadia each took a guards shield and quickly turning around to block stun blasts from the spotlight, while taking down few of the guards.

The cadets knocked down another guard as Ahsoka used the force to throw one into the cell before the padawans and Satine started dodging stun blasts.

Ahsoka kicked another two the ground as Nadia dodged another and backflipped behind Satine.

She removed the collar before ducking another stun blast as Ahsoka kicked the Minister's feet out from under him.

Ahsoka quickly placed the collar on him and he attempted to remove it before Nadia quickly moved to the console and slammed her fist on the button.

"Gotcha."She said coldly.

Almec was electrocuted for a few seconds before falling to his knees.

Two guards attempted to move forward, but stopped when he raised his hand.

"Stop fighting!"Almec ordered.

Satine stood up and looked at Ahsoka. "Send for my personal guards."

Ahsoka nodded at her.

* * *

Afterwards...

Satine's guards showed up and a few took away Almec's guards.

Satine, Ahsoka, Nadia and the four cadets binders were removed they placed Almec in the same cell she had been in earlier.

The Duchess pushed the right lever on the console and the door closed before the cell raised to the ceiling.

"You two must know by now that I didn't bring you two here just to teach."Satine said looking at the two girls. "I knew something was amiss, but I had no one to trust, I thought if I brought a jedi or two, especially friends of Senator Amidala's, we could solve this mystery together."

"I never doubted you, duchess."Ahsoka said with a smile.

Nadia smiled as well and gave a nod of agreement. "Me too."

"Neither did we."Korkie said before hugging his aunt.

* * *

A While Later...

The Eta-Class Shuttle arrived and landed on the platform.

Ahsoka and Nadia turned to face Satine as Korkie stepped up to them.

"It was an honour to serve with two jedi knights."Korkie said.

"It was our privilege to be your teachers."Nadia answered for them both with a smile before they gave Duchess a respectful nod.

They turned back around to see Anakin exit the ship and made their way towards him.

"I hope this assignment wasn't too boring for you both."He said with a small smirk.

The two girls looked at one another with smiles before turning back to him.

"It had its moments."Ahsoka replied.

Anakin grabbed their lightsabers off his belt before flipping them in the air and holding them out.

"Huh, like the one where you convinced untrained children to help you overthrow a corrupt government?"He asked giving them an accusing look.

"That was a highlight."Nadia replied sheepishly as they took their lightsabers.

"Sounds pretty risky."Anakin said. "You're both lucky you didn't get hurt."

Ahsoka smirked at him. "Nothing you wouldn't have done."

"Besides we can take care of ourselves."Nadia admitted.

The two girls walked up the ramp.

Anakin had a small thought before following them.

Then the Shuttle started and took off.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	25. Assassin

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 24: Assassin**

 _Criminals Captured!_

 _Jedi master Plo Koon with Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori successfully thwarted an attempt on Mace Windu's life killing bounty hunter Aurra Sing in the process._

 _Since that time, young Ahsoka and Nadia have both grown strong in the ways of the Force._

 _Now, after several harrowing adventures alongside their masters, the three jedi have returned to the temple on Coruscant to receive their next mission._

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia were in a meeting with the Jedi Council.

"Welcome, padawans."Yoda said with a smile. "In order congratulations are shown your courage and strength yet again you both have."

"Job well done, Ahsoka, Nadia."Plo Koon said.

Anakin smirked as the two girls smiled and bowed.

"And now onto more pressing matters."Obi-Wan stated.

"To Balith you must go, Skywalker."Yoda said.

"There's a large-scale civil war on Balith."Obi-Wan said. "They have requested our assistance. Anakin, you will leave immediately to command the third legion."

"I've never been to balith."Ahsoka said.

"Must be interesting."Nadia suggested.

"You two will stay here, padawans."Mace Windu replied. "We need your full reports."

"As you wish."Ahsoka and Nadia replied in unison.

* * *

Afterwards...

The two girls walked with Anakin towards the shuttle where Rex and another clone were waiting for him on one of the Temple's outside landing platforms.

"Ahsoka, I sense you're uneasy."Anakin said. "What is it?"

"I Nothing."Ahsoka replied. "Master, let us come with you."

"I agree."Nadia admitted. "If we're not with you, who else will have your back?"

"You two stay here, finish your studies, get some rest."Anakin said.

"You've said it yourself."Ahsoka said. "I learn more in the field than I ever do here."

"Think of this as a chance to prove me wrong."Anakin stated.

He rushed to the ramp and turning to face them as the shuttle started to rise.

"And stay out of trouble!"Anakin called out as the ramp closed and the shuttle took off.

Ahsoka had a sad look, while Nadia frowned as they walked away.

* * *

A Moment After...

Ahsoka and Nadia went to their rooms.

Nadia's room had a small desk and a chair, a bed where she slept and a box that was filled with her belongings.

The raven haired girl was in her bed and couldn't sleep well.

* * *

 _In the Dream..._

 _Nadia was in a foggy ruined forest._

 _She turned and saw Aurra Sing._

 _The female bounty hunter grabbed the young girl by the throat before she could get her lightsaber._

 _"She will die, and there's nothing that you can do."Aurra said coldly.  
_

* * *

Nadia gasped in shock as she got out of her slumber.

"She's still alive?!"She whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Ahsoka and Nadia then went to see Master Yoda.

"Have a seat, young padawans."Yoda said. "Troubled you both are, padawans?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."Ahsoka replied. "We've been having dreams."

"Dreams, you say?"Yoda asked.

"Yes, dreams or visions."Nadia said. "I don't know, but they're so real."

"Premonitions."Yoda said. "Telling you both something they are."

"I know we reported otherwise, but we believe that Aurra Sing isn't dead."Ahsoka admitted.

"She's still alive, and she's preparing to kill someone close to us."Nadia said worriedly.

"So you begin to see the true power of the force."Yoda said. "Visions they are, underestimate them, you two must not, meditate to see clearly, more experience you need."

* * *

Afterwards...

The two padawans found an unused data terminal and started to search a few datacards.

"These should help with your studies, dears." Jocasta said as she placed a few more datacards on the desk.

"Thank you, Master Jocasta."Nadia said kindly as the woman left.

"Study, we should be out there fighting, not in here studying."Ahsoka muttered as she flipped through different known criminals.

"Hey there are times we need to sit back and relax."Nadia said with a smirk, while reading a book about the Old Republic.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Nadia then notice Ahsoka was falling asleep.

She was about to shake her best friend awake, when the torguta woke with a gasp.

"Soka, what's wrong?"Nadia asked.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes. "Senator Amidala's in danger."

"What?"Nadia said in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Padme was in her apartment with Threepio and Ferus.

Then Captain Typho came in with Ahsoka and Nadia.

"Senator."He said. "Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori are here to see you."

"Senator Amidala."Ahsoka and Nadia said respectfully.

"Ahsoka, Nadia it's so good to see you both."Padme said as she hugged the two girls.

"How have you two been?"Ferus asked smiling at the two girls.

"Honestly, I've been better, Ferus."Ahsoka said.

"Same with me."Nadia said sweetly and looked at Padme. "We're worried for you, Senator."

"We sense you are in grave danger."Ahsoka said.

This caused Captain Typho and Ferus to be alarmed.

"What makes you both believe that?"Padme asked.

"We've been having dreams, bad dreams."Nadia said quietly.

"Padme, we know you're in danger."Ahsoka said. "We just know it."

"What kind of danger?"Captain Typho asked as Padme sat next to her brother.

"We believe that a very dangerous bounty hunter is out to assassinate you."Nadia said.

"This is troubling."Padme said and looked at Captain Typho. "Captain, please take all necessary precautions."

Padme and Ferus stood up.

"You're leaving?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Bail Organa and I are leading a conference, concerning the refugees from the war."Padme said.

"We leave for Alderaan in the morning."Ferus said.

"But the threat to your life..."Ahsoka protested looking at Padme.

"It will be dangerous for..."Nadia said nervously.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, the refugee situation is much to crucial to ignore."Padme said. "I called this conference it could make an enormous difference in policy, it's vital that I go."

"Yes, senator."Ahsoka said.

"We understand."Nadia said softly.

* * *

The two girls went to meet up with Master Yoda again.

"We're sure now that it is Senator Amidala, who is in danger."Ahsoka said.

"Senator Amidala, you say?"Yoda asked.

"Yes, master."Nadia replied. "We've seen it in our visions."

"Choose, you must, how to respond to your visions."Yoda answered. "But remember, always in motion is the future and many possible futures there are."

"Yes, master."Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

* * *

A Moment After...

Ahsoka and Nadia went to the landing platform, where they saw Padme, Ferus, Captain Typho, Threepio and a small walker driod heading to a J-type diplomatic barge.

"Senator!"Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, what is it?"Padme asked.

"We can't just stay behind knowing about the threat to your life."Nadia admitted.

"Allow us to come with you, please."Ahsoka said.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."Padme said kindly. "Besides, I enjoy your companies, of course you two can join me as extra securities."

Ferus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Padme."Ahsoka said with a smile.

"And we promise we won't be any trouble."Nadia reassured honestly.

They then walked to the Barge and took off.

* * *

In Space...

The Barge was soaring through.

* * *

Inside the Barge...

Padme and the three padawans sat in one of the parlor rooms.

Nadia was sitting next to Ferus, while they ate a carton of sushi that he brought before they left.

Ahsoka played Dejarik with Padme.

"You'll learn to play in time, Ahsoka, someday you'll even beat me."Padme said.

"It's not that."Ahsoka admitted.

"What's on your mind?"Padme asked.

"I've been mostly unsure about my abilities on my own."Ahsoka said with a hint of sadness. "Usually Master Skywalker is there to guide me."

"When I was queen, I felt the same insecurities as you do now."Padme said. "I had my advisors but, it was ultimately up to me to run the entire Naboo system and I was very afraid at times."

"Really? You felt unsure?"Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes."Padme said. "But I've learned to trust In myself and you will too."

"Thank you."Ahsoka said with a smile. "One more game?"

"Absolutely."Padme replied.

"I never knew your sister was once a queen."Nadia whispered to Ferus having heard their conversation.

"We'll besides politics my sister is pretty cool."Ferus said with a smile.

Nadia chuckled. "Lucky you."

* * *

Afterwards...

The Senator and the three padawans decided to go to their rooms to sleep.

Nadia was in her room sleeping peacefully.

However the moment of relaxing was disturbed, when Ahsoka rushed out of her room.

"The assassin's inside!"Ahsoka called out as she ran to Padme's room before activating her lightsaber.

Ferus and Nadia rushed out of their rooms, Ahsoka jumped onto the bottom of the bed and took a defensive position as Padme was startled awake.

"Ahsoka!"Padme said in surprise.

"Stay down!" Ahsoka warned before holding her saber up and turning her head to look around before Captain Typho, Ferus and Nadia ran into the room.

"What's going on?"Captain Typho asked.

"Nothing." Ahsoka replied deactivating her lightsaber. "False alarm, forgive me, senator."

Nadia put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as they left the room.

"Are you all right, Padme?"Ferus asked.

"Yes, Ferus."Padme replied. "I'm fine."

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

The J-type diplomatic barge arrived to the capital city of Alderaan known as Aldera.

Upon exiting the barge they were greeted by Bail Organa, Senator Mon Mothma and a few others.

"Padme."Bail said.

"Bail, it's so good to see you."Padme said as she shook his hand. "Thank you so much for hosting this conference dealing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority."

"Absolutely."Bail said. "Your presence here is greatly appreciated, come, Senator Mothma and I will take you to your quarters."

The group walked through of the hallways of the palace.

Then Bail, Mothma, Padme and the two droids entered a room while Ferus and two Senate commandos stood guard.

Ahsoka sat down cross-legged in front of the door opposite to meditate while Nadia leaned against the wall behind her best friend.

Then three friends decided to talk to Padme and went into the room.

"Senator, may we have a word with you in private?"Nadia asked.

"Of course, padawans."Padme said and looked at the two senators. "If you'll excuse me."

She then walked up to Captain Typho and the three padawans.

"I know I made a mistake last night."Ahsoka said.

"Beside that doesn't mean the threat to you is any less."Nadia admitted.

"I haven't lost faith on either of you."Padme said kindly.

"I know."Ahsoka said. "And we appreciate that."

"I don't mean to interject, but now is not the time for this."Captain Typho said. "Senator Amidala must prepare for her summit."

"But we believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight."Nadia said.

"Why tonight?"Padme asked.

"I had another vision, and it was much clearer."Ahsoka said. "I could see more than usual, even a location, it was large room, you were giving a speech."

"This room, could you recognize it if you saw it?"Ferus asked.

"Yes, I think I could."Ahsoka replied.

The captain, senator and the three padawans entered the conference room with rows of seats facing towards a large painting of a robed woman holding a basin with a line of water pouring out.

"So is anything look familiar?"Captain Typho asked.

"Yes."Nadia said. "This is it, this is the place we saw in our vision."

"Where would the assassin be?"Ferus asked.

"That's the part we're not sure of."Ahsoka admitted.

"We are taking all the necessary precautions, correct, captain?"Padme asked.

"Yes, milady."Captain Typho said.

"But Aurra Sing will know what you plan to do."Nadia said.

"Then there is no doubt, she'll find a way in."Ferus stated with a hint of worry.

"Ahsoka, in your vision, does Aurra succeed?"Padme asked quietly.

"I can't tell."Ahsoka replied.

"Well, then, at least we have a fighting chance."Padme said.

The three padawans nodded and smiling a little bit.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Padme was on a balcony watching the Alderaan's sun setting as the three padawans walked next to her.

The Naboo Senator wore a yellow dress, while her hair was loose and had grey clips on it.

"Isn't it just beautiful?"Padme asked.

"Yeah..."Nadia said looking at the amazing view. "My dad used to say the galaxy knows Alderaan as the planet of beauty because of its nature, poetry, philosophy, art, couture and cuisine also the glittering capital city of Aldera sit on an island in the center of this beautiful lake."

Padme smiled. "You sure know your places."

"I used to travel around worlds with my family, when I was little."Nadia said with a hint of sadness.

Ferus put a comforting hand on her shoulder making her smile at him.

"I really must insist you go back inside."Ahsoka said looking at Padme. "It's not safe for you out here."

"Ahsoka, I can't stop living my life."Padme reminded as she stood up. "You forget, I'm a friend of the Jedi, I'm no stranger to taking risks."

Ahsoka leaned against the railing in thought.

"What is it?"Padme asked.

"I'm confused."Ahsoka said. "My visions are telling me one thing, but reality is telling me another, I don't know which to believe anymore."

"Perhaps we were wrong."Nadia said sadly. "Maybe no one's out to kill you."

* * *

Later that Night...

The three padawans were in the Conference Room with Captain Typho and three Senate commandos, while they watched the three senators.

"As the conflict that divides our galaxy escalates, we cannot lose perspective, on the value of life and the price of freedom."Bail said as he stood up from his seat. "No one knows this truth more than the distinguished Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo."

"Thank you, Senator Organa."Padme said as she stood up. "I wanted to first thank you all for coming, this is a cause that is very important to me, I can remember after the illegal blockade of my home world, Naboo, by the trade federation, how many lives were thrown into chaos, true, in the grand scale of things, it was a small conflict. And true, there was only one battle fought during the occupation. But t us examine the cost of that one conflict: Hundreds of Naboo were forced from their homes, Naboo security forces and the Gungan army both incurred heavy casualties and the life of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was lost..."

"Master Kenobi did say his old master's wisdom was a good guidance."Nadia whispered.

"I know."Ferus whispered back. "Anakin told me about him."

Ahsoka suddenly ran towards the closest exit to the upper area with guards causing Nadia and Ferus to follow her.

They reached Aurra quickly and Ahsoka used the Force to push her causing her blast to hit Padme in the shoulder.

The crowd gasped in shock.

The bounty hunter glared at the three padawans.

Aurra pulled out her blaster pistol and started shooting at the three padawans as they jumped onto the wall to avoid her blasts before activating their lightsabers and jumping off.

The three padawans blocked a few blasts before she started running away and they chased after her.

The trio came to a small four-way intersection with a way up after losing her.

They deactivated their lightsabers.

"Damm it."Nadia growled. "She's gone."

* * *

Bail and the Guards checked on Padme, who passed out.

"Get a medical droid."Bail ordered. "We need a medic."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ferus was pacing back and forth in worry outside Padme's room that was guarded by two commandos before a medical droid came out earning his and the girls attention.

"The senator will be fine."the Medical Droid said. "It was only a flesh wound."

The three padawans rushed into Padme's bedroom where Bail was watching over her as she laid on the bed with a cast holding her arm up.

"Padme, we're so sorry."Ferus said in sadness.

"For what, Ferus?"Padme asked with a smile. "The three of you did what you could."

"Did you find the assassin?"Bail asked looking at the three padawans.

"She ran off before I could get her."Ahsoka stated.

"She?"Bail asked.

"Yes, she."Nadia said firmly. "I am positive now that it is Aurra Sing who is out to get you."

"Pad."Ferus said. "Please return to Coruscant immediately, for your own safety."

"Padme, I agree with Ferus."Bail said. "It is far too dangerous for you to give your speech tonight."

"If someone wants me dead, they will follow me wherever I go."Padme said.

"But you know our visions are all mixed up."Ahsoka said. "What if what we saw was the attempt that just happened?"

"Padme, I'm not willing to gamble with your life."Bail stated.

"Wait a minute."Nadia said. "I think I have a way we can get around putting you in jeopardy and have you attend the conference."

The raven haired girl earned a nod and smile from the Naboo Senator.

* * *

Later that Night...

A female droid was disguised as Padme with a hooded robe on and Bail were escorted into the conference room with Captain Typho at the lead.

There were three commandos between him and 'Padme', two others on each side of it, Bail directly behind it, two guards beside him and three more behind him with the three padawans coming up on the rear as the people clapped before taking their seats.

Captain Typho and the three padawans stood in the same spot they had been before, while the droid took the middle seat this time and Bail took the left.

The droid stood up before Padme spoke through it from her room using a comlink, addressing the conference.

"Fear, in these times, it is the greatest weapon wielded against those who would stand up for truth and justice."'Padme' said. "We have a responsibility as the elected representatives of the republic to face our fears and challenge those who threaten the safety of its people, I stand before you today bruised but not beaten. The voices of the people shall be heard. And together, we shall represent them."

"Aurra's not here."Ahsoka stated.

"Huh?"Ferus asked.

"What do you mean, she's not here?"Captain Typho asked.

The three padawans looked around and saw no sign of the female bounty hunter.

"The soldiers who so valiantly, Fight to protect us must also be protected once their job is done."'Padme' said.

"She's not in this room."Nadia said with a hint of fear.

"We need legislation to defend the displaced from slavery, to protect our soldiers from feeling as if there is no future, beyond their warfare-"'Padme' said.

The two girls stopped hearing her voice as they ran out the side exit and towards Padme's room.

Ahsoka jumped into the room and onto the bed with her lightsaber active as the door opened, deflecting a blast coming from one of the vents that would've hit Padme in the back.

Nadia used her orange lightning to open the vent and zap Aurra out from inside it as she activated her lightsaber.

The bounty hunter fell onto her back with a grunt of pain before getting up quickly with her blasters out and glaring at them.

"You! I remember you, jedi brats!"Aurra said angrily before shooting the door's control panel, destroying it and causing the door to close.

"Stand down, assassin."Ahsoka stated.

"You left me for dead."Aurra said coldly. "Luckily, Hondo pulled me out of the wreckage."

"Surprised you're back to work so soon."Nadia admitted bitterly.

"Well, a girl's got to make a living."Aurra said with a smirk.

Ahsoka and Nadia stood in front of Padme to protect her.

* * *

Ferus, Captain Typho and the guards were outside the room.

"Get this door open now!"Ferus stated with his lightsaber out.

* * *

Back in Padme's Room...

"Why are you doing this?"Padme asked. "Killing me will not stop the relief effort."

The female bounty hunter laughed.

"Honey, this isn't about your cause."Aurra said with a smirk and then frowned. "This is about revenge, my employer wants to get even with you, simple as that."

"Who hired you?"Ahsoka demanded.

"Enough talk."Aurra stated and took out two of her blasters. "Time to see what you're made of, kids."

The two girls started to deflect blaster fire for a few seconds before Ahsoka cried out in pain as a bolt hit her below the shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Aurra started laughing evilly as Nadia backed away and Padme shot a stun blast, knocking the bounty hunter against the wall before she could even do anything.

"Nice shot."Nadia said with a smirk as she helped her best friend up.

"I told you, I'm no stranger to taking risks."Padme said.

Then Ferus, Captain Typho and the guards came in.

"Senator."Captain Typho said.

"Captain, she's stunned."Padme said.

Ferus pointed his lightsaber at Aurra, while Captain Typho and the guards aimed their blasters.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The group headed back to Coruscant and the barge landed on one of the Jedi Temple's outer landing pads.

Bail, Padme and the three padawans walked down the ramp first and were greeted by Anakin, Yoda and two clone troopers.

Anakin gave his wife a concerned look upon noticing her arm in a sling.

Captain Typho and two Naboo guards escorted Aurra down the ramp and towards the Jedi Temple as the two clones helped.

"Are you all right?"Anakin asked.

"Without Ahsoka and Nadia's foresight, I fear things would have gone quite differently."Padme replied.

"Serve you well, your visions have, young padawans."Yoda said.

The two girls smiled at him.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."Ahsoka said.

"But we still don't know who's really behind this."Nadia admitted.

"Hmm..concentrate."Yoda instructed. "Remember, what do you see?"

Ahsoka and Nadia closed their eyes.

"I see shapes."Ahsoka said.

"Large Devouring."Nadia said. "I hear...laughter?"

"Bizarre laughter."Ahsoka added. "And Purple?"

"I see a color too and its purple."Nadia said.

The two girls opened their eyes.

"We don't know what it means."Ahsoka said.

"None of it is familiar to us."Nadia said.

"Ah, it is to me and Padme."Ferus admitted.

"I've been thinking."Padme said. "Aurra sing said the person who hired her simply wanted for something I did to them."

"Well, that could be a lot of people."Anakin stated.

"Yes."Padme said. "But with Ahsoka and Nadia's added details, I know someone who fits the description."

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia visited the area, where the criminals were imprisoned.

Nadia was a little bit uncomfortable to see so many criminals locked up.

They entered Ziro the Hutt's cell.

"Ziro."Anakin said coldly.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker."Ziro said.

"Have you met my padawan, Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori?"Anakin questioned.

Ziro chuckled. "Padawans."

"We believe you have a grudge against Senator Amidala."Ahsoka said.

"And what makes you say something so utterly ridiculous, younglings?"Ziro asked.

"It's because of Senator Amidala you're locked up in this place."Nadia stated simply.

"The bounty hunter Aurra Sing attempted to kill the senator."Ahsoka said. "We believe you hired her for the job."

"I did no such thing."Ziro replied.

"We have Aurra Sing in custody."Nadia said with a smirk. "She told us everything."

"Wait-she told...she told you what?"Ziro asked nervously. "Impossible, I should've hired someone better."

He then realized what he said.

"You just got yourself an extra-long vacation in this lovely establishment."Ahsoka said smiling.

"Do you see the conditions I'm living in?!"Ziro said angrily as he moved in his cell. "That insipid senator put me in here, she deserves to die for leaving me to rot in this squalor!"

"Well, thanks to you, Ziro and that little confession, you've just officially failed."Nadia mocked.

Then Anakin and the two girls walked back towards the clone trooper as the cell closed.

"You'll never get away with this!"Ziro shouted. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next chapter Ahsoka and Nadia meet Lux finally.**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	26. Heroes on Both Sides

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 25: Heroes on Both Sides**

 _Cross the Galaxy, the quagmire of war continues._

 _While Clone Troopers suffer casualties at alarming rates_

 _The Galactic Senate convenes an emergency session to debate the true cost of the war._

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A six year old girl with_ _shoulder-length black hair tied in two pigtails and ruby red eyes, she wore a simple blue dress with a white dress shirt beneath it._

 _The man next to her had the same black hair and grey eyes, also he wore green jedi clothing._

 _"Father, did you hear that?"She asked._

 _"Yes, Nadia."Rostek_ _replied. "It calls to you, you must enter the cave, alone."_

 _"But it's so dark, I'm frightened..."Nadia said nervously._

 _Rostek put his hand on his daughter's shoulder._

 _"Control your fear, Nadia."Rostek stated. "This cave is strong in the dark side, you must be tested..."_

 _Nadia looked at the Cave. "What's in there?"_

 _"Only what you take with you."Rostek replied._

 _Nadia nodded with a deep breath, she started walking into the Cave._

 _"Your final test is at hand, Nadia."Rostek said. "Trust in the Force."_

* * *

Reality...

A fifteen year old girl with black hair sat in her bed in deep thought.

She slowly went up to her large box and opened it.

Inside were photos of her childhood memories a few books and...a mask.

She picked up the mask and looked at it.

It was a facial mask that was ghost white and had one red vertical stripe above each eye piece.

She immediately put the mask back in the box remembering a painful memory and slammed it shut.

She rested her face on the box as a few tears went down her eyes.

It was Nadia.

* * *

Afterwards in the Senate...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia were listening to the Senators conversation.

"Order! Order!"Mas Amedda stated. "Let Senator Saam finish."

"This is a matter not of philosophy."Senator Saam said. "More troops are needed, the Republic cannot afford to let the separatists gain any more ground."

"Our generals inform us that troops in the field continue to perform valiantly."Bail said. "What we cannot afford, is to be irresponsible, the Republic is near bankruptcy due to the cost of this war."

"Bankruptcy is not necessary, my friends."Lott Dod said. "If we pass Senator Saam's bill to open new lines of credit, we will gain access to the needed funds."

"Won't this bill essentially deregulate the banks?"Mon Mothma asked with a frown.

"A small price to pay ro finance the war, is it not?"Senator Burtoni said.

A few senators agreed with Senator Saam's bill and shouted to keep the war going.

"Members of the Senate!"Padme called out as she moved her pod next to Bail's. "Do you hear yourselves? More money, more clones, more war, say nothing of fiscal responsibility, what about moral responsibility? Hasn't this war gone on long enough?"

"Senator Amidala, are you suggesting we surrender to the Separatists?"Senator Saam asked.

"Of course not."Padme replied. "But negotiation might be a better course of action."

"You can't negotiate with those animals!"Senator Mot-Not Rab protested. "Keep the war going, vote now."

The Senators started chanting 'vote now'.

"Members of the Senate, I suggest we table any emergency bill until it is determined whether or not deregulation is the right course of action."Bail admitted.

"Very well."Mas Amedda replied. "We shall let calmer heads prevail."

* * *

Afterwards in the Hall...

Ahsoka and Nadia were walking with Anakin, Ferus and Padme.

Nadia wore a green tunic that had gold line patterns and black leggings underneath. She wore long fingerless dark brown gloves and matching green boots. A brown belt was around her waist that held her two lightsabers, she also had a matching green hairband on her hair. (Basically her outfit is like Satele Shan's.) Her raven hair was long and her padawan braid was dangling.

Also her second lightsaber contained a Solari crystal, which was one of the oldest and most powerful lightsaber crystals of the Jedi Order.

"You must ask the Jedi Council to speak with Chancellor Palpatine."Padme said.

"Don't involve me in this."Anakin stated.

"A peaceful solution is the only way out of this morass of war."Padme admitted.

"That's not my role, Padme."Anakin replied.

"Why not? Why isn't it your role?"Ahsoka argued. "Aren't we Jedi Knights? Isn't it our duty to speak our minds to advise the Chancellor?"

"Uh, I suggest you teach the young padawans a thing or two about politics."Anakin said.

"After today's debate, I was hoping they learned a great deal."Padme replied.

"Honestly, I don't understand any of it."Nadia admitted. "I know the Separatists are evil, but all anyone argued about was banking deregulation, lnterest rates, and, well, almost nothing about why we're fighting in the first place, none of it has any sense."

"War's complicated, Dia."Anakin replied. "But let me simplify it, the Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong and we have to restore order."

"That's obviously true."Ferus admitted.

"Maybe talking to the Jedi Council isn't the role for you after all."Padme replied. "Thanks for your help, come on, Ahsoka, Nadia."

Padme, Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia started walking away.

"Hey."Anakin said.

"You told Pad to teach them about politics."Ferus reminded.

Ahsoka and Nadia smirked at Anakin as they followed Padme and Ferus.

"So I'm going to."Padme said.

* * *

Later that Evening in Padme's Office...

"If only I could talk to Senator Bonteri."Padme said.

"Your former mentor?"Ferus asked.

"Who's he?"Ahsoka asked.

"He is a she, a senator in the confederacy of independent systems."Padme replied.

"Your friend is a Separatist?"Nadia asked in disbelief. "One of Dooku's pawns?"

"The Separatists used to be a part of the Republic."Padme said. "I was close with many of the Senators who left, I may not agree with them, but they're more than pawns."

"Sis, if you think negotiating is the right thing to do, let's talk to her."Ferus admitted.

"The Senate's made it illegal."Padme replied.

"Illegal?"Ahsoka asked.

"They say official meetings would only legitimize the Separatists."Padme replied.

"Well, Master Skywalker and I hold what we call aggressive negotiations all the time."Ahsoka said.

"Same with me and my master."Nadia said. "It's a shame you can't hold more peaceful talks, when you want."

"You two just gave me an idea."Padme admitted.

"Really?"Ahsoka asked.

"You three are jedi, which gives you special clearance."Padme said.

"Right..."Nadia said.

"And Jedi are allowed to travel to neutral worlds like Mandalore, where we could then board a cargo ship to a Separatist System."Padme said.

"Are you suggesting we use our status as Jedi to _smuggle_ you behind Enemy Lines?"Ferus asked with a smirk.

"It's just that you could get us through to meet with her and I haven't seen her or her family in so long."

"Relax."Ahsoka said. "We'll help you besides, Master Skywalker said you should teach me about politics."Ahsoka said.

Ferus chuckled. "That is true."

"You know, you two have more in common than you think."Nadia admitted teasingly. "It's no wonder you get along."

"Huh, of course."Padme said with a nervous look and smiled.

"So where are we heading?"Ahsoka asked.

"Raxus."Padme replied.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

After a quick stop in Mandalore, the four were on a Gozanti Cruiser flying over Raxus capital, Raxulon and towards the Separatist Senate Building.

Padme wore a orange dress with a hood while Ahsoka and Nadia slipped on a white robes that went just below their knees.

Ferus wore dark grey clothing and sprayed the white streak in his hair brown.

They grabbed their suitcases before exiting the ship with a few other passengers.

"Move along, please, move along." a droid commander told them as they started walking.

"Identification, please." a battle droid asked another passenger as the three friends walked around them.

Another droid was about to approach them when a woman stopped it

"Excuse me, is this Platform B?"She asked.

A woman with short blonde hair walked up to the four and led them away.

"This way."She said quietly.

They walked up to a woman with short brown hair as she turned around with a smile.

"Hello, old friend."She greeted Padme warmly.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, this is Mina Bonteri."Padme said. "She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo."

"Nice to meet you."Nadia said kindly.

"You're a separatist?"Ahsoka asked with a small frown.

"Well, of course, my dear, what were you expecting?"Mina asked. "Now, come, I have a transport waiting."

The four and the maid followed her.

* * *

A While Later...

They arrived at Mina's home in her private H-2 executive shuttle before landing.

Senator Bonteri's home was a palatial estate.

They exited the shuttle and the three Jedi notice a dark brown haired boy around their age wearing light blue clothing and leaning against a lamp post at the top of the stairs leading into the house and watching them.

 _"Whoa...he's kinda cute..."_ Nadia thought.

"Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please."Mina called out.

Lux pushed off the post and started waking down the steps.

"Padme, it's so good to see you."Mina said as she hugged the younger senator.

"Yes."Padme said. "How things have changed since the last time we met."

"Let's go inside."Mina said. "There's much to discuss."

"Please, allow me."Lux said as he walked up to them as Padme handed the suitcase to him before the two women continued walking.

Ferus gave Lux a short wave, while he and Nadia followed the two senators.

Lux looked at Ahsoka. "May I?"

"I can handle it."Ahsoka replied holding her suitcase before she continued walking.

* * *

Inside...

Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia stood near the door as Mina walked up with two glasses in her hand and gave one to Padme.

Nadia was impressed the inside of the building looked like.

It was just like living in a castle.

"He's grown so much, Mina."Padme said.

"Time won't stop, even if we are at war."Mina replied. "And I'm afraid the events Are shaping his young life."

"With all due respect, as a Separatist, didn't you create this war?"Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka!"Ferus snapped.

"It's all right, Ferus."Mina reassured and looked at Ahsoka. "That's a very polarized point of view, my dear, would it surprise you to know that many of the people, you call Separatists feel the same way about the Republic And the Jedi? Lux's father was like that."

"Maybe I could speak with him."Ahsoka said.

"If only you could."Mina replied. "A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked, my husband fought bravely in self-defence...but was killed."

Padme looked at her.

 _"That's how_ _Scerra felt when father was killed..."_ Nadia thought in sadness.

"Excuse me."Ahsoka admitted. "I think I'll get some air."

She the left the room.

* * *

Afterwards...

Nadia walked around the garden admiring the trees and the fresh air.

It was so peaceful like Corellia.

"Enjoying the moment?"Ferus asked as he walked

"This place reminds me a bit of my home planet Corellia."Nadia said. "And we say 'The bigger the galaxy, the sweeter the homecoming."

"Nice..."Ferus admitted. "Sounds a lot like Bellassa."

"Bellassa?"Nadia asked.

"Yeah, my former home, it's a thriving, peaceful world."Ferus said. "The capital was Ussa, a pleasant city with seven large, tranquil lakes."

Nadia chuckled as she leaned against a tree. "Sounds great, would be nice to go there in peaceful times."

"I don't think it would be possible for us, jedi."Ferus said.

"Hey, I'm only half Corellian, remember?"Nadia smirked while folding her arms.

"Then what's the other half?"Ferus asked.

Nadia's smile vanished and looked down. "I don't wish to say it."

Ferus picked up a daisy placed it on her hair and stroked her cheek.

"Hey, when I look at you, I only see the good not the bad."He said.

Nadia blushed and smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka walked down the the steps leading to the yard and noticed Lux sitting on the stone railing.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?"He asked.

They stopped near the bottom and turned to face him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked.

"Before the war, I was always told the Jedi were good."Lux replied.

"And now?"Ahsoka asked before he hopped off the railing and onto the steps.

"I don't know anymore."He admitted before joining Ahsoka as they walked down the remaining steps.

"There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing."Lux said. "And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

"I'm one of the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, um... yes."Lux admitted.

"Look at me, I'm not so bad are we?"Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

Lux's eyes trailed from her feet and back to her eyes before he smiled.

"No, not bad at all."He said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ugh, well it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist."

She started to walk away.

"Wait, how many Separatists have you met?"Lux asked as he catches up to her.

"What?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I mean, you think we're all the bad guys."Lux said. "But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count."

"Well, other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress."Ahsoka admitted. "None, I guess, you and your mother are the first."

"Well, look at me."Lux said with a smile. "Am I so bad?"

Ahsoka didn't answer and just looked at the ground as they sat on the edge of the small fountain.

* * *

Inside...

"I sense Dooku's dirty hand ln all of this."Padme said.

"He's just the leader of the senate."Mina said. "He's not the leader of the entire universe."

"Oh, I forgot."Padme said with a small frown. "You actually admire the man."

"We'll never entirely agree on Dooku, my old friend, but we can agree on the need to stop this war."Mina admitted. "The question is how."

"That is why it was so urgent that I speak with you."Padme said. "The Republic senate is holding a critical vote on whether or not to escalate the war effort, however, many of the delegates are undecided as to what to do."

"How interesting."Mina said. "You would find the separatist parliament in a similar dilemma."

"I am certain if you could convince your representatives to extend an olive branch of peace towards the Republic, there might be enough sympathy ln the senate to finally open negotiations."Padme said.

"I admire your spirit, Padme."Mina said. "I can at least put the motion on the floor."

"Thank you, Mina."Padme said with a smile. "That's all I ask."

Mina raised her cup. "To peace, then."

Padme notice Lux talking to Ahsoka and then looked at Mina, while raising her cup.

"To hope."

* * *

In the Separatist Senate...

Padme and the three padawans watched as Mina attempted to persuade the other senators for peace between them and the Republic as a hologram of Dooku watched on.

"How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility?"Mina asked. "Surely there's room in the galaxy for confederate and Republic planets to coexist. I move that we immediately open peace negotiations with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant."

"The corporate alliance will never allow this to happen."A green-skined female senator with four horns on her head said.

"This is a democracy and unlike the Republic, corporations do not rule us."An Alien Man said.

 _"Quiet."_ Count Dooku stated. _"In accordance with the bylaws of independent systems, a voice vote is required, all in favor of initiating peace negotiations with the galactic Republic, say aye."_

Mina and other three Senators say Aye.

Aye!"A Leyakian male agreed.

"Aye!"A male Siniteen agreed.

"Aye!" the bald senator agreed.

"Aye!"Mina agreed as a few more agreed as well.

 _"All those opposed."_ Count Dooku said.

"Nay!" the green horned woman disagreed.

"Nay!" A female amphibian species disagreed as a few more did as well.

 _"The ayes have it."_ Count Dooku replied.

Mina smiled at Padme and the three hooded jedi.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was time for Padme, Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia to leave.

"Well, this is good-bye."Padme said with a small smile.

"I've been disappointed before and yet, I almost feel as if this time the tide has turned in the war."Mina said and put Padme's hood up for her. "You should hurry, goody-bye, young ones."

"You really believe the Republic will vote for peace?"Lux asked.

"I hope so."Ahsoka said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield, for your sake."

Lux smiled at her.

"Go, you four, quickly."Mina said.

* * *

Later that Night in Coruscant...

Padme wore her Senator clothing again, while she and the three jedi were in Chancellor Palpatine's Office.

"Well, well, well."Palpatine said. "This is quite a stunning development."

"Your excellency, we would be remiss, if not irresponsible, to reject the separatists proposal."Padme said.

"Of course."Palpatine said. "An end to the fighting, would mean there's no need to borrow money for more clones, I can see why you would want so badly to believe That the Separatists desire peace."

"I don't understand."Padme admitted.

"In the past, whenever we've reached out our hands in peace, they've been slapped away."Palpatine said. "Can we believe that they're ready to sue for peace so easily?"

"If I might speak with you confidentially, I know that this is sincere."Padme said. "I've been in contact with my old friend Mina Bonteri and the origin of the proposal is with her."

"Bonteri?"Palpatine asked with a frown. "How was the dialogue established?"

"Does it matter, chancellor, if the result is an end to the war?"Padme said.

"I see your point, my child."Palpatine replied in agreement. "Then we shall put the vote to the floor."

* * *

In the Senate...

Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia watched as Padme made her speech.

"Given that the separatists have put a call for negotiations on the table, the need for additional troops seems ill-timed."Padme said.

"Which means there is no need to deregulate the banks."Bail said.

"I say we vote that down now."Senator Farr stated.

"There is a move to vote on the proposed bill to lift regulations on the banking clan."Amedda said. "You may enter your vote."

Senators started to press a button on there pods, but before they finished the lights suddenly went out and a second later the emergency power came on to give them a dim red light to see and allow their pods to keep working.

Nadia hopped down between Ahsoka and Ferus.

"What's going on?"She asked.

"Don't know, but I have a pretty good idea who caused this."Ferus replied.

"We're under attack!"Senator Free Taa said in panic before the senators still hovering moved their pods back to the places they had entered with Padme moving hers back to the spot the three Jedi were standing.

"The bombing of the generator has been confirmed as a Separatist attack!"Saam stated. "They must pay for what they have done!"

"But it was the Separatist congress that issued the bill of peace!"Padme protested.

"Obviously a tactic to lower our defenses and launch this attack."Amedda argued.

"No! that's not true!"Padme argued.

"I move to immediately deregulate the banks."Halle suggested.

"We need a bank loan to get more troops now!"Rab called out.

"What are we waiting for?"Senator Paulness asked.

"I'm afraid we've been given little choice."Palpatine replied. "To insure the safety of the Republic, we must deregulate the banks."The Chancellor said.

The senators cheered in agreement.

Padme sat in her pods seat and shook her head sadly.

* * *

Afterwards...

Padme and the three padawans walked up to Anakin.

"I'm returning the padawans."Padme said.

"I'm sorry your talks with Bonteri failed."Anakin admitted.

Nadia's mouth dropped in shock.

"How did you know?"Ahsoka asked.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere, Ahsoka, Nadia."Anakin said. "That was dangerous and careless, going to Raxus, not to mention illegal, you went too far this time."

The five started walking

"You would do the same."Ferus argued. "You do the same all the time."

"This was too much."Anakin stated.

"Maybe so, but I did realize something."Ahsoka said. "The politics of this war, are not as black and white as we once thought they were."

 _"Looks like the S_ _eparatist were_ _right about the corruptive part afterall."_ Nadia thought.

The five continued walking in the dark hallway of the Senate.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **Next is the Mortis Episodes**

 **YAY:)**


	27. Overloads

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 26: Overloads**

 _Mysterious message! A transmission has been intercepted far beyond the outer rim, deep in the crelythiumn system._

 _Why the call has been made and from where cannot be established._

 _But buried in the message is a jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker along with thier padawans Ahsoka and Nadia are sent to investigate._

 _Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi Cruiser._

In the Jedi Shuttle...

Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan while Ahsoka and Nadia sat next to each other.

"Rex, Rex, do you read me?"Anakin asked. "We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival, where are you?"

 _"Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners._ "Rex replied.

"Oh, come on."Anakin said and looked at Obi-Wan. "That's impossible, something's wrong, we're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here, Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here."

"This is getting interesting."Obi-Wan admitted.

 _"Unable to find you."_ Rex said. _"Where are you, sir?"_

Then the hologram went off.

"Something's blocking the signal."Ahsoka stated.

Suddenly the shuttle powered down startling the four jedi.

"Okay."Nadia said with a nervous smile. "Am I seeing things or did the shuttle just powered off by itself?"

"Not good."Obi-Wan replied.

"Everything's dead, even the life support."Ahsoka said getting up from her seat.

"Hmm, this is really strange."Anakin said.

"I totally agree."Nadia admitted.

Then the shuttle powered up again.

"There, see?"Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Nothing to be concerned about after all."

"Then what's that?"Ahsoka asked looking at something.

There they saw a giant ship shaped like a diamond in front of them.

Nadia's eyes widen as she got off her seat. "Now that's just creepy."

The Shuttle started to head to the giant diamond by itself.

"It's pulling us towards it."Ahsoka said.

Then the four jedi saw light coming out from the strange object.

"Everyone, strap yourselves in."Obi-Wan stated as the two girls sat back on their seats and strapped in. "Looks as though we're going for a ride."

The Shuttle went into the light, which got brighter and then there was black out.

* * *

Afterwards,,,

Nadia groaned as she opened her eyes and stretched her arms a little bit.

"What in the world happened?"She asked.

"I must have blacked out."Anakin said.

"Then who landed the shuttle?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Not me."Ahsoka admitted.

"Me neither."Nadia replied.

"Where are we?"Anakin asked.

The view in front of them had green plants around it.

"Some kind of organic mass."Ahsoka said. "All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid."

"But at least the atmosphere is breathable."Nadia added.

"Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute."Obi-Wan stated. "I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are or if we are even in our own galaxy."

"Well, the ship's systems seem fine, but for whatever reason, nothing's working."Anakin said.

The four jedi walked out of the shuttle and onto the grass.

Nadia had a curious look as she looked at the view.

Obi-Wan took his small binoculars to see things more better.

"Hey! I saw something."Ahsoka said pointing at a direction. "A reflection, up on the hill."

"I don't see anything."Obi-Wan said looking through his binoculars.

 _"Floatine rocks? And stars in the morning sky?"_ Nadia thought. _"Looks like more like a dreamland from one of the stories mother told me about..."_

Then Anakin heard a voice.

 _"Are you the one?"_

"What the? What? Did you hear that?"Anakin asked.

"I didn't hear anything."Obi-Wan replied as he and the two girls looked at the view.

"Are you the one?"

The four jedi turned and saw a woman wearing a white dress with long green hair and she was glowing.

"Hello."Obi-Wan said holding his chin and smiling.

"Who are you?"Anakin asked placing his fists on his hips.

"I am daughter."the Woman replied. "Are you the one?"

"Uh...the one what?"Anakin asked with a irritated tone.

"I will take you to him."the Daughter replied.

"Him, who?"Ahsoka questioned.

"Did you bring us here?"Nadia asked.

"Only he can help you."the Daughter replied. "There is little time, follow me, we must have shelter by nightfall."

She turned around and started walking away.

"And we thought the planet was strange."Anakin said quietly. "How about this one?"

"We'll be fine as long as we stay together."Obi-Wan replied.

The four jedi started following the Daughter.

They were now walking in a path carved into a side of a mountain.

"Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah."Anakin replied.

"And there are no animals."Ahsoka said.

"Its like this place has dreamlike environments."Nadia admitted.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "And you sense it?"

"Mm-hmm, since we arrived."Anakin said. "The force is...very strong."

"An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before."Obi-Wan said. "Be wary."

"Excuse me."Anakin said looking at the Daughter. "Who are you taking us to?"

"The father, of course."the Daughter replied.

"Of course."Ahsoka joked causing Nadia to giggle.

"And what exactly are you?"Obi-Wan asked.

"We are the ones who guard the power."the Daughter replied. "We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."

"Glad she cleared that up for us."Anakin said quietly with a smirk.

Then the four jedi notice the green grass turning into dark red.

This caused Nadia to step back a little feeling something dark not so far away.

"Hey! Look out!"Anakin shouted as he pushed the Daughter away while the three jumped out of the way.

Obi-Wan slipped off and now held onto the edge, but the two girls quickly helped him up.

"Thank you."Obi-Wan said.

"You're welcome."Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

Then Obi-Wan contacted Anakin.

"Anakin, are you there?"He asked in his comlink.

 _"Are you all right? But our friend here has run off!"_ Anakin replied. _"Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call, I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock."_

"And if this is a trap?"Obi-Wan asked.

 _"Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out."_ Anakin replied.

"Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you."Obi-Wan said and then the signal went off. "Anakin?"

Then there was no reply.

"So reckless and impatient."Obi-Wan said folding his arms.

"Don't worry master."Nadia assured with a smile. "He'll find her."

"Yes, and what else?"Obi-Wan asked.

Just before Nadia can reply, a thunder sound was heard and saw dark clouds appearing.

"Storm's coming."Ahsoka said.

"Let's head to the ship."Nadia admitted.

* * *

A While Later...

The three jedi headed back to the shuttle.

But when they arrived, where they were before the shuttle was gone!

"The ship's gone."Ahsoka said.

"Yes, I see that."Obi-Wan admitted.

"It was here, no question."Ahsoka said.

Nadia then notice it was already night time and the plants were dying.

"Look, everything's dying."She whispered.

 _"Did you lose something?"_

Ahsoka turned with Obi-Wan and Nadia as she activated her lightsaber.

There they saw a man in black and had red eyes.

"You didn't do as you were asked."the Man said.

"And what was that?"Obi-Wan asked.

"My sister said to wait!"the Man stated.

"Did she now?"Obi-Wan asked. "Well, we were unfortunately separated, we'd like our ship back if you don't mind."

"Not Yet."the Man said. "Is it true that he is the chosen one?"

This caused Obi-Wan and Nadia to activate their lightsabers, while Ahsoka activated her second lightsaber.

"What do you know of such things?"Obi-Wan demanded.

"What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not."the Man replied.

He waved his hand causing the three jedi's lightsabers to deactivate.

"You are a sith."Nadia said coldly.

Then it started to rain.

"Sith? Yes And no."the Man stated. "The storms here are quite lethal, if you want to live, I suggest you find shelter."

The Man changed into a Gargoyle and flew off.

"What in the universe was that?"Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea."Nadia admitted.

Then thunder sounds were heard.

"Quick."Obi-Wan said. "There's a cave over there."

The three jedi headed to a cave entrance.

* * *

Later that Night...

Obi-Wan and the two girls fell asleep in their own separate sides.

Ahsoka's sleep was disturbed when she heard a voice.

"Are you happy, child? Your master, does he treat you well?"the female asked. "And your best friend cares a lot about you?"

Ahsoka looked around and saw no one, but when she looked again she saw a Torguta woman in front her.

But the surprising thing was the older Torguta looked just like her.

"What concern of it is yours?"Ahsoka demanded.

"I am your future, your potential."the Woman replied.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers. "This is a trick."

"There is a wildness to you, young one."Future Ahsoka said. "Seeds of the dark side planted by your master and close friend do you feel it?"

"No."Ahsoka replied. "He is like no other Jedi, passionate, impulsive, but I trust him with my life the same with Nadia."

"There are many contradictions in you and in them."the Future Ahsoka admitted.

Her words struck Ahsoka making her go in deep thought.

"Be warned, you will never see the future if you remain his student and your best friend won't be always as she appears!"Future Ahsoka warned. "Leave this planet!"

Then the future Ahsoka disappeared in the fire.

Ahsoka woke up from her vision and looked at Nadia, who was fast asleep.

The teenage Torguta then fell asleep in deep thought of what her future self said.

* * *

In Nadia's dream...

 _A serene mountain valley located in the_ _southeast mountains of Corellia_ _known as Bela Vistal, everything was peaceful._

 _The sky was dark and the stars twinkled._

 _The Crystal Fountain at the center of the town rose like a jagged rock where it appeared completely black with dark rose, green veins and water falling down its sides in smooth curtains that gave a soft relaxing sound._

 _In a house, upstairs was where all the residents were slumbering after a tiring day._

 _In one of these fine bedrooms, a six year old girl wearing a light blue night dress was sleeping with her white lothcat named Snowdrop._

 _Her room was filled with toys, books and dresses._

 _Then out of the blue there was a sound of broken glass and after a few moments the whole house was filled with toxic, black smoke._

 _A small flame that escaped from a smashed oil-lamp caught onto the rich carpet and spread onto everything that was flammable._

 _The girl was rudely awakened from her enchanted dream as she started to sweat and choked on the poisonous fumes._

 _Overcoming her sleepiness and disorientation, the girl opened her ruby red eyes as she gasped what was going on._

 _To her disbelief and shock, she herself in a flaming room threatening to eat her in the flames._

 _The girl threw off her duvets and fighting both flames and smokes threw her bedroom door opened and rushed towards her parent's bedroom._

 _To her horror, the entire house was engulfed in flames._

 _Desperate and fearful for the lives of her parents, she ran to the other bedroom doors and started banging and shouting._

 _"Mother! Father! Zack! Bridget!"_

 _The girl went to another bedroom door and started banging on it._

 _"Bridget!" the girl screamed._

 _To her utter shock, she got no reply._

 _Using all her might, she tried to open the door to her sister-in-law's bedroom, but the door was locked from the inside._

 _"BRIDGET!" the girl screamed. "Open the door! You'll burn!"_

 _Before she could find some other way to break the door down, she heard the voice of her brother on the other room._

 _"Nadia, go! Save yourself!"Zachary shouted._

 _The six year old girl leaned against the door, straining to hear his voice. "ZACK!"_

 _Then she heard her parents voices.  
_

 _"It's too late for us!"Rostek shouted._

 _"Please Nadia! Leave us!"Freya called out. "Save yourself! Always remember we love you!"_

 _Those were the last words from her mother, when the girl heard something smash in the her bedroom._

 _Sobbing tears, she looked around but saw no way through this Hell when all of a sudden, she saw Snowdrop jumping outside from the window._

 _Knowing what to do, the girl was about to follow her lothcat but hesitated._

 _The six year old girl couldn't bear to abandon her family._

 _Before she could decide whether to flee or stay, a flaming beam fell at the entrance to her bedroom, blocking any entry to the room._

 _Seeing no other options, the girl jumped out of the window before the flames could claim her life._

 _The girl fell into the floor as fresh air flowed through her system._

 _Using what remaining strength she had left from her nightmarish moment, she dragged herself away from the inferno until she was at a safe distance._

 _The girl could only stare at the destruction that transpired in front of her very eyes._

 _She dropped to her knees and rose her head revealing her red eyes glowing in pure anger as tears went down her face.  
_

 _Then the girl let out a scream, which howled her pain and grief throughout the night._

* * *

"Nadia."

Nadia immediately snapped out of her nightmare and gasped in shock.

She then saw Obi-Wan with a concern look with her face.

"I had a vision."Nadia lied. "I think Anakin may be in trouble."

* * *

A While Later...

The three jedi were walking out of the cave as the daylight came out making the dead plants grow again.

"The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets."Ahsoka said.

"It appears the planet is renewing herself."Obi-Wan said.

"What about Master Skywalker?"Nadia asked.

"Anakin will not be easy to deceive, young one."Obi-Wan replied.

Out of nowhere, a Griffin flew by and grabbed Obi-Wan, while a Gargoyle grabbed the two girls.

The two winged beasts flew them towards a temple sitting on a mountain.

The griffon lowered Obi-Wan onto one side of a large circular courtyard with a symbol and the gargoyle lowered Ahsoka and Nadia onto the other far side, while keeping a grip on the Jedi's shoulders.

They noticed Anakin and an old man wearing a grey robe and a pointed hat with a long white beard standing in the middle.

"Whatever he wants, don't do it, Master!"Ahsoka said.

"Let go!"Nadia growled trying to get her left arm free.

"Let them go."Anakin said looking at the Father. "I will not play your games."

"Oh, but I think you will."the Father replied. "I have ordered my children to kill your friends, the question is, which one will you choose to save: your master or your apprentices? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing."

"No!"Anakin said in defense.

"Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin!"Obi-Wan said. "Save Ahsoka and Nadia."

"Let them go."Anakin demanded.

"Only you can make my children release them."the Father said.

"Anakin, the planet is the force."Nadia reminded. "Use it."

"You will let them go!"Anakin stated causing his voice to echo.

The lines of the symbol glowed before he moved both hands in opposite directions quickly, sending out a repulse that caused the beasts and the three captive Jedi to take a step back.

Anakin turned his palms upward and slowly started to raise them as the two beasts lifted off the ground now under his power of the Force.

The sky suddenly turned night time with the only light coming from the griffon and glowing symbol.

Lighting crackled in the sky as he made them release the three other Jedi before they fell to ground on one knee and stood back up.

Anakin made fists and brought the two beasts a few feet forward before extending his arms with his palms out sending them into opposite sides of the courtyard walls.

The beasts got back up and hovered in the air as they advanced on the three jedi as they activated their lightsabers.

"Down!"Anakin commanded.

The gargoyle was thrown to the ground before turning to the griffon and pulling them both towards him as they roared in protest.

"On your knees!"Anakin ordered.

He used the Force to make them change back into their normal forms and onto their hands and knees as they panted.

Anakin relaxed a bit as the Father walked up behind him.

"And now you see who you truly are."the Father said. "Only the Chosen One could tame both my children."

Anakin panted a bit as the Son and the Daughter looked up at them and the Master and padawand walked up to them.

"I have taken you test."Anakin said. "Now fulfil your promise and let us go."

"Ah, but first you must understand the truth." the Father replied before looking at the others. "Now all of you, leave us."

"Do not trust him."Nadia whispered

"You think?"Anakin asked.

"I said, leave us."the Father ordered.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Nadia and the Father's children left them.

"Do you feel your destiny?"The Father asked. "You must see it now, I am dying, and you must replace me."

"Replace you?"Anakin asked. "I can't stay here."

"But this is yours, it has been foretold."the Father said. "The chosen one will remain to keep my children in balance."

"No."Anakin replied.

"I cannot force you to do this."the Father said. "The choice must be yours, but leave and your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy."

* * *

Afterwards...

The four Jedi were the temples landing pad with their shuttle.

Ahsoka and Nadia walked up the ramp while they stood next to Obi-Wan as Anakin stood at the ramps bottom.

"Ready to get out of here?"Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at the temple one more time before following his companions into the shuttle.

Then the Shuttle flew off away from the temple.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	28. Altar of Mortis

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 27: Altar of Mortis**

 _Sent to discover the origin of a mysterious distress call._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker with their padawans Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori a_ _ll stranded on a distant planet._

 _Later they discover three beings, more powerful with the force than any jedi have seen before._

 _The Father keeps a fragile balance between his daughter, who allies with the light side and the son, who drifts ever closer to the dark._

 _With his strength failing, the Father asks Anakin to stay and take his place, preserving the balance between light and dark, but after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses._

 _Now, we find our heroes about to depart for their journey home or so they think._

In the Sky...

The Jedi Shuttle was flying away, while Anakin and Obi-Wan were piloting in it.

Nadia was sitting down on a crate, while looking at her lightsaber that contained the Solari crystal in deep thought.

 _"Why did this crystal choose me?"_ She thought.

Ahsoka walked up to her. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit confused about something."Nadia replied.

"And that is..."Ahsoka started.

"Soka, you know this lightsaber crystal can be used by the Jedi, who was pure in spirit and an ardent follower of the light side of the Force, right?"Nadia asked.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?"Ahsoka asked.

"It's just sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it..."Nadia said sadly."I don't know, what's wrong with me, I feel like I didn't get punished for something I did..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, no one is perfect, we all do mistakes."Ahsoka encouraged. "Back in the cave were you having a nightmare?"

"Something like that."Nadia said quietly while looking away.

The two girls smiled at each other.

Then the shuttle started to shake a little bit.

"Well that was strange."Nadia said.

Then her eyes widen, when she heard Ahsoka's growling and saw the Son strangling her.

The door shut and Nadia activated her lightsabers.

"Leaving so soon?"the Son asked. "Not without this, you won't."

The floor hatch opened and the Son jumped out with Ahsoka as she yelled.

"Ahsoka!"Nadia shouted.

She then ran to the cockpit to warn Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"What's going on?"Obi-Wan asked.

"The Son took Ahsoka."Nadia admitted bitterly.

Anakin's eyes widen in shock.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?"Obi-Wan demanded.

"Less talking more flying!"Nadia snapped and looked at Anakin. "Follow that Gargoyle!"

"With pleasure."Anakin replied and started pulling his steering control to the side making the ship turn around.

Nadia quickly sat at one of the seats at the back.

Anakin soon caught up with the Son as they started to fly through a canyon with some large stone spires.

He managed to swerve around a few of them and as he was now directly behind the Son, the gargoyle shot off faster with a burst of speed and into some dense fog.

Anakin pushed the shuttle to go into it before they suddenly came upon a giant glowing green orb on a tower.

"Look out!"Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin took control back, but it was too late.

A few warning beeps went off before they suddenly crashed into the ground and slid at least 30 feet away from where they crashed before coming to a stop.

The two men clutched their heads with one of their hands in pain.

Obi-Wan's chest and head lay on his side on the dash as the consoles around them sparked from being broken.

"Ow."Nadia groaned as she rubbed her waist and stood up.

"I didn't think you saw it."Obi-Wan said.

"It was a giant tower."Anakin argued. "Of course I saw it."

The shuttle opened and the three jedi went out of it.

"Any sign of him?"Nadia asked.

"No."Obi-Wan replied. "But I think it's obvious where he's taken her."

They took a few steps forward and looked at the tower they almost crashed into.

"We must hurry."Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan went in front of him.

"Anakin, this wasn't a mistake."He answered. "He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large."

"I don't care."Anakin replied. "He's too powerful for Ahsoka."

"I agree, I won't leave her alone too."Nadia stated as she started walking away.

"Young one, we are in the middle of something we don't truly understand."Obi-Wan said. "We'd be wise to confer with the father first, this is what he wants, to divide us."

"It's my fault he took her!"Nadia growled and sighed. "I'm not gonna let something like this happen again!"

Without a second thought, she ran off to the tower leaving the two men alone.

* * *

In a Prison...

Ahsoka was held hostage.

"You cannot keep me here!"She called out. "You hear me?"

Then a small creature walked up to her.

"Save your energy."He said. "You have been left to die."

"Then I will escape."Ahsoka replied.

"Impossible."the small creature said. "I have been here for more years than I care to remember."

"I am a jedi."Ahsoka stated. "We don't give up easily."

"Jedi? Huh."the small creature said and looked at her. "But so young, where is your master?"

"He will come for me."Ahsoka said.

"And if he does not?"the small creature asked.

"He will."Ahsoka stated. "And so will my friend."

"What makes you so sure?"the small creature asked as he released her.

"Thank you."Ahsoka said.

"The chains, the chains are the easy part, it's what goes on in here that's hard."the small creature said. "Don't you see, child? You are alone now, if you are to survive, you must forget your master and close friend."

"I don't think I..."Ahsoka started, but then the creature bit her arm. "Ow! What have you done?"

"You are mine now."the small creature said darkly.

Then Ahsoka collapsed on the floor.

Her skin turned dark and her eyes turned yellow.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nadia was climbing her way to the tower.

"I'm coming for you, Soka."She stated. "I'll find a way to save you..."

She made it to the top as thunder continued rumbling.

Nadia then notice another long part of the tower making her let out a small groan.

But without hesitation, she started climbing on the wall and arrived into the tower's courtyard.

To her relief, she saw Ahsoka with her back turned and meditating.

"Soka, Soka, it's me!"Nadia said as she rushed to her friend. "You're safe now, let's go."

She checked each side and saw the Son wasn't around.

"Do you care about me, Dia?"Ahsoka asked slowly.

"Huh?"Nadia said and chuckled."Of course I do, Soka, let's get out of here."

"He's right, right about everything."Ahsoka said as she opened her eyes and stood up to look at her friend. "You both must join him, he only wants what's best for the universe."

Nadia was disturbed to see her best friend's eyes sith yellow. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Always with the criticism, Dia."Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. "You never really cared about me, trusting me, well, I don't need you anymore."

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka, listen to me."Nadia said. "He has done something to you, snap out of it, this isn't you,Soka!"

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have."Ahsoka said with a smile and frowned. "He asked me to give you and Anakin a message, he said if you two don't join him, he will kill me."

She let out a creepy giggle.

"I won't let him!"Nadia said with an enraged look.

"Then you will be forced to kill me."Ahsoka said coldly as she turned to face her friend and activated her lightsaber.

Nadia shook her head in shock.

Then Ahsoka leaped down to slash her and Nadia quickly activated her lightsabers to protect herself.

The two best friends started fighting each other.

"I don't want to fight you, Ahsoka."Nadia begged as she blocked another slash. "So please stop!"

Ahsoka back flipped, kicking Nadia and knocking her onto her front as her lightsabers rolled away.

The Female Torguta landed on the ground crouched down before standing back up and reactivating her saber.

"And now my friend you shall die."

Nadia summoned her lightsabers back and activating them quickly as she stood up.

The two girls blocked their lightsabers with each other.

"You're getting ahead of yourself aren't you, Soka?"Nadia mocked.

"Don't call me that!"Ahsoka said angrily. "I hate it when you call me that!"

Nadia quickly blocked another slash from Ahsoka, then used her aqua lightsaber to make Ahsoka's slip out of her hand and into the air.

Ahsoka leaped up to catch her lightsaber as she activated it and the other one.

Anakin and Obi-Wan joined Nadia with their lightsaberss out.

"Three jedi."Ahsoka said with a smirk. "Finally, a challenge."

The three jedi started fighting Ahsoka.

Nadia used her orange lightning to send Ahsoka back.

"Any suggestions?!"Anakin asked looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, we cut her free."Obi-Wan replied while grabbing something from his belt as it formed into a dagger.

"What is that?"Nadia asked in surprise as Ahsoka pulled her blades out of the ground.

"It can kill the Son."Obi-Wan answered.

"Where did you get that?"Ahsoka demanded in a deep voice. "Give it to me."

She charged at them, but Nadia blocked the lunge and the four resumed their fight.

Then suddenly the towers glass window broke as the Son and Daughter came flying out before landing in the spot the four Jedi had just leapt out of the away from.

The Son recovered first and stood to face the Father as he landed on the small elevated edge.

"So glad you could make it to our little party, father."The Son said before shooting red lightning.

The Father held both hands up and started blocking it.

"You will stop this."The Father ordered.

He kept blocking while the Jedi stood back up before the Son started using both hands.

"You are too weak for me, old man."the Son said cruelly. "You mean nothing to me anymore."

A few seconds later the Father couldn't hold it back anymore and was blasted back before landing on the ground.

The Son jumped onto the elevated area and walked up to his father as the older man sat up before electrocuting more.

"Anakin! Now!"Obi-Wan ordered tossing him the dagger.

Unfortunately Ahsoka grabbed it mid-air and ran to the Son before giving them a dark smirk as she held it up.

"No..."Nadia whispered in shock.

The Son let up his attack and turned round to face her.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned."He said with a smirk.

The Father looked at his Daughter. "You showed them the Altar?"

"I'm sorry, father."the Daughter apologized. "I didn't know how else to stop him."

Obi-Wan helped her stand and walk a few steps forward.

"Give it to me, child." the Son ordered Ahsoka as he held his hand out.

Ahsoka turned her head to the others with the same dark smirk.

"Ahsoka, no!"Anakin pleaded as he took a few steps forward.

"Please stop!"Nadia cried as a few tears went down her face.

Ahsoka looked at the dagger before looking up at the Son and handing it to him before he swung it around a bit.

"Thank you."the Son replied. "Your usefulness has come to an end."

He touched her head with two fingers.

Ahsoka dropped to the ground and her lightsaber rolled out of her hand.

Nadia froze as a look of fear grew on her face.

"NO!"Anakin shouted as he tried to run to Ahsoka.

The Son force pushed him back a few feet before turing to the Father.

"The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself."He said holding the blade up. "Now, father, you will die."

"Father!"the Daughter called out as she rushed towards them.

The Son brought it down just as she jumped in between them, causing him to impale her in the back.

He pulled away from her quickly with a look of horror on his face at what he'd done just as her ethereal glow disappeared.

The Father grabbed her to keep her from falling as his son looked at his hands in horror.

"WHY!?"He yelled in rage before leaping into the air and flying off in his gargoyle form.

Anakin and Nadia quickly rushed to Ahsoka.

But when they turned her face, they didn't see her blue eyes.

She was dead.

Anakin had a look of shock, while Nadia covered her mouth as she went to Obi-Wan's arms and started crying.

The Father took the dagger out of his daughter and tossed it away before laying her gently on the ground.

"My daughter."He said. "What have I done."

"Do not hate him, father."the Daughter coughed. "It is his nature."

"No, all is lost, the balance has been broken, I thought by bringing you here, I would…"The Father said and shook his head slowly as thunder and lightning was heard in the sky."But I have destroyed everything."

"Can you help her?"Anakin asked referring to Ahsoka.

"There is no light."the Father said. "The evil has been unleashed, and the Dark Side shall consume her."

"You must help her!"Nadia cried as she took a step forward.

"I cannot undo what is done."the Father said. "There is no hope."

"Yes, there is!"Anakin replied. "There's always hope!"

"Please bring her back..."Nadia whispered as more tears rolled down her face.

The Father said nothing as he closed his eyes before the Daughter got his attention and pointed at Ahsoka.

He stood up and walked a few steps away from their heads before gesturing Anakin to kneel in front of him.

Anakin did so and closed his eyes as he moved his arms the same way the Father was.

"Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend."The Father said.

Anakin placed his middle fingers onto each of their heads before the Daughter glowed brightly again as it moved onto Ahsoka for a moment.

Obi-Wan and Nadia covered their eyes to protect them from the light.

Anakin stopped a second later and the Daughter was no longer glowing.

Ahsoka's skin returned to its normal orange and the black veins disappeared but her eyes remained closed.

She coughed a little bit as Nadia gave her tight hug.

"Oh Soka..."Nadia said in relief as tears of joy went down her face.

"Hey, Snips."Anakin greeted with a soft smile after hugging her.

"What's going on?"Ahsoka asked before looking at Obi-Wan questioningly for a second.

"Not much."Nadia replied. "It's good to see you."

She helped her up and Obi-Wan handed her lightsaber back to her.

"As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy."the Father said. "As my son has descended into the Dark Side, so have the Sith gained strength."

"We will stop your son."Anakin stated.

"No, you must go now."the Father replied. "He needs your ship to leave the planet, you must leave before he can take it."

"What about you?"Obi-Wan asked.

"I shall mourn all that I've done."the Father admitted. "And all that is yet to be."

The four Jedi hopped off the small ledge and started walking away from the Father and his dead daughter.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	29. Ghosts of Mortis

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 28: Ghosts of Mortis**

 _Stranded!_

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker with their Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori are caught in the middle of a treacherous battle between good and evil._

 _The scales now tipped toward the dark side, our four warriors must guard against attack as they plan their escape._

 _A great weight has been placed on Anakin's shoulders for it is now that he must face who he really is._

Inside...

Ahsoka and Nadia were preparing the Jedi Shuttle, while Obi-Wan and Anakin were waiting outside.

"I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here."Obi-Wan said.

"Some might say that's part of the appeal."Anakin stated.

"You did well, Anakin, how do you feel?"Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving."Anakin said. "The son is consumed by the dark side."

"And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage."Obi-Wan said.

"Well, you want the bad news or the really bad news?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism."Obi-Wan suggested.

"We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris and the backup vents need charging."Nadia stated.

"Sounds terribly downbeat."Obi-Wan said. "Can it be fixed?"

"We can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere."Ahsoka said.

"After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together."Nadia admitted.

"We'll take our chances."Obi-Wan said. "Better than staying here."

He then notice Anakin taking out his speeder.

"Where are you going?"Obi-Wan asked.

"To see the Father."Anakin said. "I'm not convinced that the son will be contained here without our help perhaps we should make a stand."

"Anakin..."Obi-Wan started.

"If I don't get the Father's it'll haunt me forever."Anakin said.

He then took off in his speeder.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Father went to see his Daughter's grave as he placed the sword in her arms.

"Forgive me, daughter."He said sadly. "I am an old fool who believed he could control the future, now you are gone and all is lost, sleep well, my child, sleep free."

The Father closed his Daughter's grave and went out.

"You should have left by now."He admitted.

"Our ship needs repairs."Anakin said.

"Do not underestimate my son."the Father stated. "He will seek your ship to escape our isolation and sow terror through the universe and while you are here, he will use you to do it."

"What will you do now that he's given himself over to the dark side?"Anakin asked.

"It is my actions that have unleashed great danger on the universe."the Father admitted. "I must kill him."

"But he's too powerful for you alone."Anakin said.

"Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not."the Father replied. "The force will decide."

"I can help you."Anakin said.

"The choice is no longer yours to make."the Father stated. "Both our destinies are clouded, this place is strong with the force, darkness has no hold here, go ask and you will know what to do."

Anakin nodded and walked to the direction, where the Father pointed.

When he came to his destination, he saw the Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"You have grown strong and powerful, just as I imagined."He said.

"Master..."Anakin said.

"Do you believe you are the chosen one?"Qui-Gon questioned.

"How can I know?"Anakin asked.

"I can tell you what I believe."Qui-Gon replied. "I believe you will bring balance to the force that you will face your demons and..."

"And this creature of the dark side? Do I leave or do I stay and kill him?"Anakin asked.

"Neither."Qui-Gon answered. "Look deeper. You will find another way."

"I don't understand."Anakin replied.

"Not far from here, there is a place which is strong in the dark side of the force."Qui-Gon sai. "You must go there."

"And destroy the son?"Anakin asked.

"Remember your training, Anakin."Qui-Gon stated. "Trust your instincts."

Then the Ghost disappeared.

"Master."Anakin called out. "Master!"

* * *

In the Jedi Shuttle...

Nadia was sleeping a little bit in a chair, while Ahsoka continued fixing the ship.

"Might I suggest less sleeping and a little more work?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry, Master."Nadia said stretching a little bit. "I'm just a little exhausted."

"Here, these should help."Obi-Wan said handing two energy drinks to the girls.

Ahsoka and Nadia started drinking their cups.

"We need to change plans."Obi-Wan said. "You must focus on the firing drives, disengage them."

"But we're almost finished putting this junk heap back together and now..."Ahsoka started.

"Just do as I say."Obi-Wan said taking his speeder outside. "We don't have much time."

Nadia chuckled as she put on her engineering goggles. "Well, you're the boss."

Outside, Obi-Wan saw the Father.

"Where's Anakin?"He asked.

"He came to me for guidance, but at the crossroad, only he can choose."The Father replied. "The force will be his guide now."

"I don't like this."Obi-Wan said. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing."the Father stated. "I am merely letting the will of the force take shape."

"Where has he gone?"Obi-Wan asked.

"To the well of the dark side."the Father replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin arrived to the well of the dark side, which looked like the inside of a volcano.

"Welcome."the Son said. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding, we really don't have to be enemies."

"You murdered your sister."Anakin stated. "The force is out of balance, I have to stop you."

"Must you?"the Son asked.

Anakin activated his lightsaber.

* * *

Outside the Jedi Shuttle...

Ahsoka and Nadia walked up to Obi-Wan and the Father.

"Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"Deep within this planet all that is dark is channeled."the Father said.

"And how do I get there?"Obi-Wan asked.

"You cannot interfere."the Father stated.

"The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka, Nadia and I wouldn't be here in the first place."Obi-Wan stated and looked at the two girls. "Look after the ship, I'm going to find Anakin."

He took off in his speeder as the two girls went back in the shuttle.

* * *

In the Volcano...

The Son took Anakin's lightsaber.

"There is no use for such crude implements here."He said. "I have a gift for you."

"I've had enough of your trickery."Anakin replied coldly.

"Oh, but you'll like this one, I promise."the Son stated. "What if I could show you the future?"

Anakin started to see things causing to put his hand on his head.

"No! No! Stop it!"He said.

"Know yourself."the Son answered. "Know what you will become!"

The Son surrounded Anakin with smoke showing visions of the future.

"I will not look!"Anakin said.

His eyes were shut, but he still saw the horrible visions of the future.

 _"The force is strong with you._ "Darth Sidious said before using his force lighting.

 _"Anakin, please!"_ Padme begged holding her throat.

 _"You were my brother, Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan said

 _"Face me, you traitor!"_ Ferus screamed in rage.

 _"Your a monster!"_ An Adult Nadia shouted angrily.

 _"A powerful sith you will become."_ Darth Sidious said.

 _"...and destroys everything he ever loved."_ A 10 year old girl's voice said.

 _"I hate you!"_ Anakin shouted.

Then Alderann got destroyed by a powerful laserbeam.

"No! No! NO!"Anakin shouted.

Then a vision of a mask appeared behind him and then the smoke vanished.

The Son walked up to Anakin.

"I will do such terrible things."Anakin said sadly.

"Yes."the Son replied. "But it doesn't have to be that way, the choice is still yours to make."

Anakin stood up. "How?"

"The future by its nature can be changed."the Son replied. "Join me, and together we will destroy this emperor you see in your visions then we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy."

"Will we bring peace?"Anakin asked.

"Of course."the Son replied.

Anakin took back his lightsaber.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Shuttle...

Ahsoka and Nadia were trying to make contact and they managed to get a signal.

"Finally! This is jedi shuttle 634 calling on all secure channels for help."Ahsoka said.

"Do you read?"Nadia asked. "I repeat, we are stranded and need immediate evac, come in, please!"

Ahsoka groans in frustration. "Do you think they got the message?"

"Maybe."Nadia replied simply.

They then got a contact from Obi-Wan.

 _"Ahsoka, Nadia, come in, please."_ He said. _"Can you two hear me? Ahsoka! Nadia!"_

"Loud and clear, master."Nadia replied.

"Any success with Anakin?"Ahsoka asked.

 _"No, quite the opposite."_ Obi-Wan replied.

"Master, what are you saying?"Nadia asked.

 _"Anakin has joined with the son."_ Obi-Wan stated.

Ahsoka and Nadia's eyes widen in shock.

 _"Do not engage him."_ Obi-Wan warned. _"But just do as I say, listen to me, yu two have to disable the ship."_

"But we just finished putting it back together."Ahsoka said.

 _"Ahsoka, Nadia, please listen."_ Obi-Wan stated. _"We have to prevent Anakin and the son from leaving."_

"Yes, master."Nadia replied and ended the call.

"Do you have a quicker way?"Ahsoka asked.

Nadia smirked as she used her orange lightning to disable the ship.

"Yes, yes I do."She replied.

The two girls suddenly felt a dark energy coming towards them and they realized it was Anakin.

They quickly went up as he came in and quietly went out.

"Soka, you go ahead and rescue my master while I hold off Anakin."Nadia said.

"What?"Ahsoka asked. "I won't leave you."

"I'll be fine,go!"Nadia said.

Ahsoka nodded and took off in the speeder.

"Ahsoka!"Anakin yelled in anger as he ran down the ramp.

He then notice Nadia.

"Where did she go!"Anakin demanded.

Nadia activated her lightsabers. "Looks you'll have to challenge me first, if you want to know."

"Let's find out together, shall we?"Anakin asked activating his lightsaber.

"No problem!"Nadia said.

The two jedi rushed to each other and started doing their lightsaber duel.

"Anakin, why are you doing this?"Nadia demanded. "What did he show you?"

"Like someone like you would understand!"Anakin growled.

He tried to slash her, but the teenage girl dodged the attack.

"Are you saying I would never understand the pain of others?"Nadia questioned as she blocked his blade. "Of course I do!"

She used her orange lightning to send him back.

However Nadia screamed in pain as red electricity hit her body causing her to fell on the ground and drop her lightsabers.

"Weakling."the Son said coldly.

Nadia groaned as she glared at him.

"Your going to lose, you know that..."She said bitterly.

"I can't make contact with anybody."Anakin said ignoring Nadia. "I don't think anyone will hear my signal."

"My father still has hold over this realm, but I will be able to draw any ship here soon."the Son replied.

"If I know my old master, he, too, will try to stop us."Anakin said. "Together with your father, they would be a formidable opponent."

"I can turn the tide stay here."the Son said.

He turned back into a Gargoyle and flew off.

The Father appeared behind Anakin.

"What did he show you?"He asked.

"I've seen what I become and I cannot let that happen."Anakin replied.

"And for this, you join him?"the Father asked. "Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade nothing is set in stone."

"But I will cause so much pain."Anakin said sadly.

"If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten."The Father said.

He then touched Anakin's forehead making him collapse.

"Thank you."Nadia said kindly as she stood up and putting her lightsabers back in her belt. "What did your son showed him?"

"Something he should have never seen."the Father replied.

A moment after, Nadia and the Father went back to the monastery, where Anakin was resting.

But there was something in the raven haired girl's mind, while the Father was meditating.

"Sir, there's something I've been wondering to ask you."Nadia said. "Who am I?"

"You have been given the greatest strength of both the light side and the dark side, young one."the Father answered. "You are the offspring of both good and evil, your choices will determine the fate of them all, you are blessed and...cursed."

Nadia fell silent at his statement and nodded slowly.

Then Anakin woke up.

"Where am I?"He asked.

"I have brought you back to my monastery."The Father replied.

"What happened?"Anakin asked.

"My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen."the Father said.

"I don't remember."Anakin replied.

"I have erased that time."the Father stated. "We shall never know."

Nadia looked at him with a hint of worry.

"Master! Dia!"Ahsoka called out landing the speeder near them.

Nadia smiled to see her master and best friend safe.

"Are you two all right?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes master, luckily none of us got hurt."Nadia said sweetly.

"But we must stop the son once and for all."Anakin said as he stood up.

"We have little time, and you'll get only one chance."the Father stated and looked at Anakin. "You know what you must do."

"How quaint, my own personal send-off."the Son said as he flew by.

"I ask you one last time."the Father said. "Do not leave, my son."

"You have no power to keep me, old man."the Son said cruelly. "You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny."

"What you will do will destroy all that is good."the Father demanded. "I beg you, restrain yourself and stay."

"I cannot."the Son replied.

"And then it shall be."the Father said. "I love you, my son."

"Do you?"the Son questioned.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and attempted to slash him.

The Son blocked three slashes with his arms before picking up Anakin by the throat and choking him.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers while the Son threw Anakin far away to the side.

He then used the Force to grab the three jedi's lightsabers then pushing them away.

The Father used the Force to grab the dagger of his son's belt while he was still distracted.

"What?"the Son asked before chuckling and throwing the lightsaber away. "You're going to kill me now?"

"I held hope that you could resist the Dark Side."the Father said. "But I see now, there is no going back."

He pointed the dagger at his own chest.

"Father."the Son said worriedly.

Then the Father stabbed himself.

"No! What have you done?"the Son demanded. "It did not have to be this way."

"Yes, my child, it did."the Father replied. "You and I are tied together, your strength runs through me, this way, I take your power."

"Please, don't die."the Son begged.

"I always knew there was good in you."the Father replied.

Then Anakin used his lightsaber to kill the Son from behind.

"And so you have betrayed me, father."the Son said quietly and then died.

"It is done."Anakin replied.

"And now I die, my heart broken, the role you will play."the Father stated.

"And what is that?"Anakin asked.

"You are the chosen one."the Father replied. "You have brought balance to this world, stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy, but beware your...heart."

He then slowly fell to the ground and died.

A moment later his body disappeared leaving only his clothes.

Anakin stood up as Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Nadia walked up to him.

Then the rocks hovering outside the monastery started to fall and the crystal hovering above it shattered at the top releasing a large white light at the four jedi.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Four Jedi woke up and found themselves in the Shuttle and in space.

Then a hologram of Rex appeared.

 _"General Skywalker, come in!"_ He called out.

"We read you, Rex."Anakin replied. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, standing by."Rex replied. "We were worried, you were off the scopes there for a moment."

"A moment? We've been gone more than a moment, Rex."Anakin replied.

 _"Sir, I don't understand."_ Rex said. _"You'll need to explain."_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."Anakin said looking at his three companions. "We're coming in now."

Then the Shuttle flew to the Jedi Cruiser.

* * *

 **Mortis chronicles, completed!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	30. The Citadel

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 29:** **The Citadel**

 _Captured!_

 _Returning from a perilous assignment in The Outer Rim, Jedi Master Even Piell's cruiser has fallen under attack, and been boarded._

 _Seeking vital information he carries about secret Hyperspace lanes called The Nexus Route, Separatist forces have taken him alive._

 _Now the jedi are preparing a stealth mission into the heart of separatist space in an effort to rescue Master Piell from the deadly prison known as, The Citadel._

Nadia was rushing in the temple looking for Ahsoka since it was her second time oversleeping on a day for an important mission.

A few minutes later she found Ahsoka and the two of them walked together to find their masters.

"Dia, you really need to improve your sleeping habits."Ahsoka said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've been more sleeping and less action for the past few days."Nadia said.

Then the two girls saw their masters with Master Plo Koon.

"Masters."Ahsoka and Nadia greeted.

"I'm sorry we're late."Ahsoka said. "We just heard about the briefing."

"So we're going to rescue Master Piell, right?"Nadia asked.

"You four have much to discuss."Plo Koon admitted as he walked away.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, I'm sorry we didn't tell you two earlier, but you two won't be coming along on this one."Anakin replied.

"Not coming?"Nadia asked. "But you're breaking into the Citadel."

"The citadel wasn't designed to hold common criminals, young one."Obi-Wan stated. "It was created to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way."

"It's not a place for Padawans."Anakin said.

"You two are just being protective, again."Ahsoka said.

"Exactly that's not fair."Nadia admitted. "How are _we_ supposed to learn if you two won't let us share the risk?"

"This isn't a mission for learning, you either do or die."Anakin stated.

"And that's not a risk we're willing to share."Obi-Wan admitted.

Then the two men walked away leaving their padawans with disappointed looks.

* * *

Afterwards...

Obi-Wan and Anakin were preparing to go, while Ahsoka and Nadia went up to Plo Koon

"Master Plo? May we speak with you?"Ahsoka asked.

"What is it, little soka, padawan Aomori?"Plo Koon asked.

"It's about the mission."Nadia answered. "Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker doesn't want us to go."

"That is their choice."Plo Koon replied.

"I know, but I think he's being overly protective, he's picking and choosing which assignments I can be a part of."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah even Master Kenobi."Nadia added folding her arms.

"They are your masters."Plo Koon answered.

"Yes, but it's not for them to decide."Ahsoka said. "When and how we should put our lives in danger that should be our choices."Ahsoka admited.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones were walking up to a carbon freezing machine.

"I've never been carbon-frozen before, general."Rex said.

"It's the first time for us too."Anakin replied.

"This is your idea?"Obi-Wan asked. "Carbon-freezing?"

"Hey, you wanted to shield us from the life-form scanners."Anakin said with a smile.

"Are, uh, we sure this thing is safe?"Commander Cody asked. "I don't want to end up a wall decoration."

"Try to relax, we'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive."Obi-Wan assured.

They were then carbon frozed.

After the strike team is carbon-frozen, they are loaded onto the shuttle and transported to the Citadel.

When the droid's ship reaches orbit above Lola Sayu, they are interrogated about their cargo by the Citadel's warden, Osi Sobeck, and his tactical droid, K2-B4.

The ship and its cargo pass the scans, and land in a cavern near the Citadel, where the droids unload and thaw out the strike team.

* * *

An Hour Later...

Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones got unfrozen and didn't even realize that Ahsoka and Nadia had themselves frozen and secretly came with them.

"Hey, snips, kitty."Anakin said.

"Hey, master."Ahsoka said.

Nadia groaned and stretched a little. "Miss us?"

Anakin was surprised to see them.

"I must have carbon sickness because I could swear that's Ahsoka and Nadia."Obi-Wan said.

"Your eyes are fine."Anakin stated and looked at the two girls with a small glare. "It's Ahsoka and Nadia's hearing that needs help."

"We received orders to join the team."Ahsoka reminded. "I thought you knew."

"Orders? From who?"Anakin questioned.

"We discussed it with Master Plo."Nadia stated.

"He didn't tell us."Obi-Wan said.

"You two were already in carbonite."Ahsoka replied.

"Well, we gave you both a specific order not to come."Anakin said with a hint of anger.

"If there's one thing I've learned from you, master, it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem."Ahsoka said.

"I see anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say not as I do."Obi-Wan said and looked at the two girls. "Welcome aboard."

Ahsoka and Nadia smiled at him.

The four jedi and the clones were preparing to leave.

Anakin looked at Artoo. "Guard the shuttle, artoo, we'll contact you when we're ready for takeoff."

He then followed the group and took out his binoculars.

"I see the entry point."Anakin said.

"You were right."Rex said. "The wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks."

"Yes, we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way, with ascension cables and a steel grip."Obi-Wan admitted.

"I don't think so."Anakin replied.

"What do you mean?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Electro-mines."Anakin reminded. "There's nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height and we hit one of those, the. Mission's over, they'll know we're here."

"I suppose that means we free-climb it."Rex admitted.

The team started climbing on the wall and made sure they did not get electocuted by the lights.

This reminded Nadia of the South-East mountains of her home town since its isolation and tall mountains made it a favorite among hikers and climbers as well as adventurers, who yearned for a beautiful view and fresh air.

"Hanging in there, snips?"Anakin asked.

"Couldn't be better."Ahsoka replied and looked down. "I could do without the wind, though."

Nadia was close to her master.

"The entry point is just a few more meters."Obi-Wan stated.

Obi-Wan climbed at the top and went down when he saw a destroyer and two battle droids come out.

He signaled Nadia, Anakin and the team to be quiet.

Then the three battle droids went back in and the door got ray shielded.

"They locked the door."Obi-Wan said. "It's ray-shielded."

"Ray-shielded? That wasn't the plan."Anakin said.

"Well, it's in the plan now."Nadia admitted and looked at her best friend. "Soka did you find anything?"

"There's an opening up there."Ahsoka stated.

"We know."Anakin replied. "They're ventilation ducts, But they're far too small for us to gain access."

"Too small for you maybe, but me and Dia think can squeeze our way through."Ahsoka said.

"Good plan."Nadia commented.

"Well, we hadn't planned on, Ahsoka and Nadia being here."Obi-Wan admitted. "Perhaps she's right."

Anakin nodded as the two girls climbed towards th air shaft and squeezed through it.

Inside, Ahsoka and Nadia jumped down from the ceiling and deactivated the ray shield letting their masters and clones through.

"See, we can handle myself."Ahsoka said with a smug look.

"And we're not little girls."Nadia teased.

Anakin didn't say anything as he walked passed them, but then one of the clones lost his grip and fell on one of the electronic lights setting off the alarm.

"Well, they know we're here."Obi-Wan admitted.

The group went inside as Ahsoka and Nadia watched the enemy unit's ran off.

"Clear."Ahsoka stated.

"Take out their surveillance."Anakin ordered.

One of the clone troopers fired on one of the security camera.

The four jedi activated their lightsabers to deflect the laser blasts, while the clone troopers took down the rest.

"The walls are electrified."Cody shouted. Go! Go! Go!"

The team went to safety from the electified shield but Archer got killed.

"We must keep moving."Obi-Wan stated.

Then the team went to a room, where they down the battle droids and saw Master Piell held hostage.

"Master piell, are you all right?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"Obi-wan, what took you guys so long?"Piell asked.

"At least your sense of humor is still intact."Anakin said.

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker."Master Piell stated.

"So you have the coordinates for the nexus route?"Anakin asked.

"I got them, all right half of them anyway."Master Piell said. "My captain's got the other half, I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the intel that way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless to them without the other half."

"Where's your captain?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Being held with the other."Master Peill replied. "Officers, I assume."

"We're going to need a new plan for getting out."Anakin admitted.

The five jedi were about to escape until they got surrounded by droids from each side.

The jedi activated their lightsabers, while the clone troopers had their blasters ready.

The droids started blasting and tackling the group.

One of the droids tackled Nadia.

"Get off me you wimp!"Nadia growled and used her orange force lightning to destory him.

The five jedi continued deflecting the laser blasts.

"We need to keep moving."Obi-Wan stated.

They then heard an awful shriek causing them to cover their ears.

Then a magnet caused their weapons to go on top even Anakin since his right arm was bionic and he got electrified.

"Anakin!"Obi-Wan and Nadia said in unison.

"Master!"Ahsoka called out.

 _"You fools! I hope you enjoyed the reunion."_ A voice said. _"With your fellow jedi, because you're going to be my guests for a very long time."_

"They're magnetized."Obi-Wan said.

The four jedi used the force to push the droids.

Anakin tried to get his lightsaber, but got electrified again. He then manage to get it back and destroyed the magnet making him drop down with the weapons.

The jedi and the clone troopers started fighting the droids with their weapons again and destroyed them.

"Are you all right, sir?"Rex asked helping him up.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."Anakin replied.

The team rushed to a prison cell and the two girls took down the two battle droids that held the prisoners hostage.

"General."Tarkin said standing up.

"Captain tarkin."Master Piell said.

"I never thought I'd see you again and you brought friends."Tarkin said noticing the group.

"Tarkin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."Master Piell said introducing the two jedi.

"Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out?"Tarkin asked. "If they've locked this fortress down, there's at least ten squads on their way, it's going to be impossible to escape."

"What if we split up?"Obi-Wan suggested. "My team will create a diversion, while anakin leads the others away that way, if one of us is captured, the enemy will only have part of the information and not all of it."

"General kenobi, I think it's better if we stick together."Tarkin admitted. "A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information."

"Not in this situation."Obi-Wan said firmly.

"But surely we'd have more strength in numbers rather than divide us."Tarkin said.

"Obi-wan has a point."Master Piell admitted. "I'll go with him; you go with Skywalker."

* * *

A Moment After...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia had their lightsabers out since Obi-Wan destroyed one of the parts of the building.

Anakin cut through the wall next to him and made a hole for his team to go through.

"Everybody in."He said.

The clones went out as Ahsoka and Nadia went forward.

"This is one of the original fortress tunnels."Rex said. "The advantage of old archive data."

"The tunnel's clear."Nadia stated.

"Looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked."Anakin said. "Things seem to be going as planned."

"It's when things do not go as planned that concerns me."Tarkin replied. "What then?"

"It's when things don't go as planned that we jedi are at our best trust me."Anakin said.

"I reserve my trust for those who take action, general Skywalker."Tarkin said firmly.

"Then let me remind you, we rescued you back there and I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude, Captain tarkin."Anakin stated.

Tarkin and his men walked away while the clone troopers closed the tunnel entrance.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	31. Counter Attack

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 30: Counter Attack**

 _Escape from a separatist prison!_

 _Carrying information about secret routes into the heart of the Republic and separatist homeworlds, Jedi Master Even Piell was captured and imprisoned in a fortress known as the Citadel._

 _Leading an elite strike team, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescued master Piell and his officers._

 _Now the jedi have split up to evade separatist forces as they attempt to escape the Citadel._

Anakin, Tarkin, Ahsoka, Nadia, Rex and the clones were trying to return to the landing platform.

 _"Artoo, are you and your battle droids ready to go?"_ Anakin asked in his comlink.

Artoo beeped a response.

"All right, get the ship fired up."Anakin said. "We'll meet you at the pipeline exit after you've picked up Obi-Wan, assuming he's still on schedule."

The group continued making their way silently as Ahsoka and Nadia lead them.

Anakin used his lightsaber to cut a probe droid that was following them.

"I am beginning to admire the design of this fortress."Tarkin commented. "It's rather formidable to evade."

"How can you admire such a horrible place?"Ahsoka asked.

"Ah, you reveal your shortsightedness."Tarkin said. "This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like the Citadel are, pity it ended up in separatist hands and not ours."

Nadia gave him a small glare.

"He has a point."Anakin admitted.

Ahsoka and Nadia looked at him in disbelief.

"All right, snips, kitty, I need you two to lead the group."Anakin said. "Keep following the tunnel, I'll catch up."

"Hey, where are you going?"Nadia asked.

"Obi-Wan's not here, so someone has to protect our flank."Anakin stated.

He then walked away.

"I guess it's a good thing we came along after all."Ahsoka said with a smile.

Nadia chuckled at her best friend. "Totally."

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu and Plo Koon were looking at a holomap.

"We've received a coded transmission."Plo Koon stated. "Apparently, they've split up into two groups, the rendezvous points are the landing field behind the tower, where artoo will pick up Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the pipeline exit, where they'll find Anakin Skywalker."

"And what if things don't go according to plan?"Mace Windu asked.

"Then we would have to send an entire fleet to get them out of there."Plo Koon admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Nadia continued to lead the group in the caverns underneath the Citadel.

!I am concerned that the jedi have elected these children to lead the group."Tarkin said.

"I've served with them many times and I trust them, captain."Rex stated.

Ahsoka and Nadia went around the corner and they came into a dead end.

"Uh-oh..."Ahsoka said.

"Dead end."Rex said.

Nadia studied the wall. "Maybe we should try..."

"Look out!"A Clone Tropper warned.

The two girls activated their lightsabers, while the clone troopers used their blasters to blast at the battle droids.

Anakin then showed up with his lightsaber activated and destroyed one of the battle droids.

"What happened? Why didn't you two blow the wall?"He questioned. "That part of the plan was your job."

"We thought it was a dead end."Ahsoka commented as they deflected the blasts.

"If Master Piell really assigned you two to this mission, he would have briefed you both on the plan."Anakin stated.

Ahsoka ran to the wall to place detonators on it, while Nadia used her orange lightning to destroy the battle droids with shields.

Then the wall in front of them exploded.

When the dust cleared up the group walked through the destroyed wall.

They then walked up to a giant pipe.

"This pipe leads up to the top of the Ridge, where artoo will pick us up and get us out of here."Anakin said. "There's the hatch."

He opened the hatch and an awful smell came out causing them to cover their noses.

"Let's go, let's go, everyone in."He said and looked at the clone troopers. "Don't use your lights, and make sure your weapons are locked, the slightest electronic pulse could ignite this whole tube."

"I hope somebody tells the droids that."Tarkin commented.

 _"I am this close to end up cutting him in half."_ Nadia thought darkly.

The group went inside the pipe.

Ahsoka and Nadia used the force to help them jump at the top of another pipe while Anakin and the rest were walking in the railing.

"How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark?"Tarkin asked.

"Captain tarkin, haven't you learned to trust me by now?"Anakin questioned.

"You may have earned my trust, general Skywalker, but my faith in your comrades is still lacking."Tarkin said.

"You lack faith in the jedi."Anakin commented.

"I find their tactics ineffective."Tarkin replied. "The jedi code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory, to do whatever it takes to win, the very reason why peacekeepers should not be leading a war."

Anakin glared at him.

"Have I offended you?"Tarkin asked.

"No, I've also found that we sometimes fall short of victory because of our methods."Tarkin admitted.

"Well, I see we agree on something."Tarkin said.

Ahsoka and Nadia continued walking in the other pipe.

"You know I don't trust that Tarkin guy."Nadia whispered.

"Don't worry dia, I don't either."Ahsoka whispered back.

The two girls then spotted an entrance in the ceiling and looked at the two men.

"I think we found a way out."Nadia stated.

The two padawans opened the ceiling a little bit to check the outside view.

"What do you see, snips?"Anakin asked.

"The coast is clear."Ahsoka reported.

"Any sign of Obi-Wan and the shuttle?"Anakin asked.

"No, we don't see him or artoo anywhere."Nadia admitted worriedly.

Guns pointed at the two girls, but they quickly used their lightsabers to destroy the battle droids.

The two girls continued deflecting the lasers of the battle droids that were coming their way.

"We've got to go!"Ahsoka stated.

"There could be a whole battalion of droids out there."Tarkin admitted.

"Better than hiding in a fuel line."Anakin replied.

He then went up and activated his lightsaber to help the girls fight the battle droids.

The three jedi and the group quickly went away to hind.

"The plan's been compromised."Tarkin stated. "The shuttle's not coming."

"Throw me a charge."Anakin replied.

Rex gave Anakin a bomb and he threw it to the pipe making it explode with the battle droids.

"Nice."Nadia said with a smirk.

"Let's go."Anakin said. "Time for plan "b."

"There's a plan 'b'?"Tarkin asked.

"There's always a backup plan."Anakin commented.

* * *

A Moment After...

The group joined with Obi-Wan, Piell and the other clone troopers.

"Sorry I'm late."Anakin greeted.

"How nice of you to join us."Obi-Wan stared.

"Thank you, master."Nadia said with a smile.

"The ship is surrounded."Ahsoka reported.

"We need to launch a full forward assault and take that vessel."Tarkin said.

"We may have a bigger problem: those turrets, if we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape."Obi-Wan reminded.

"Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapon systems to decimate those droids."Tarkin argued.

"Whatever we're gonna do, we better do it fast."Anakin commented.

Then droids on bikes started shooting at them.

The five jedi activated their lightsabers to deflect the lasters.

Piell leaped up to destroy one of the droids on the flying speeders.

Anakin took down a droid and went on its speeder.

Rex and the clone troopers used detonators to destroy the spider droid.

Nadia continued using her lightsabers before using her force lightning to destroy few of the battle droids.

Anakin and Piell went off the speeder they were riding on and it hit the droid that was on the cannons.

However a droid managed to use a cannon to destroy the Shuttle and Echo that was trying to prevent the blast.

"ECHO!"One of the clone troopers shouted.

"We have to go now!"Obi-Wan stated.

"I couldn't agree more, master."Nadia admitted as they made a run from the battle droids.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

The jedi received a hologram call from Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Master Kenobi, what has happened?"Plo Koon asked.

 _"I'm afraid we've had a situation with the shuttle."_ Obi-Wan stated.

 _"By "situation," he means "big explosion."_ Anakin commented. _"We're gonna need a rescue."_

"It will be done."Plo Koon said. "I'm sending our cruisers now."

* * *

Back outside the Citadel...

The five jedi and the group were hiding behind large rocks.

"We'll need to hold out until the council sends a ship."Obi-Wan suggested.

"Not a problem."Piell replied. "We've beat them once, we'll beat them again."

"This landscape is almost impossible to cross."One of the clone troopers said. "How are we going to get to the rendezvous point?"

"That is the trap of The Citadel."Obi-Wan stated. "It was designed so it would be almost impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escaped the tower."

"Oh, lucky we're not just any fugitives."Anakin commented.

"I hope you're right."Piell stated with a unsure look.

Then the group started walking their way to the trap of the Citadel.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	32. Citadel Rescue

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 31: Citadel Rescue**

 _Trapped behind enemy lines!_

 _Carrying secret information, vital to the Republic's war effort, jedi master Even Piell and captain Tarkin were taken prisoner by the separatists._

 _An elite strike team led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker landed on the planet, Lola Sayu and infiltrated the prison._

 _The team rescued master Piell and Tarkin, but they were pursued by the prison's evil commandant, Osi Sobeck._

 _During the escape, their ship was destroyed._

 _Now we find them on the run, desperate to escape the trap that is the Citadel._

The five jedi and their group were looking for a way out while hiding in the caverns below.

"We're clear!"Rex stated.

"What's our next move?"Ahsoka asked.

"We're going to have to fight our way off this rock."Anakin replied.

"The sooner the better."Nadia commented.

"Contact the Council."Obi-Wan said. "See when they plan to rescue us."

"I'll handle it."Piell replied.

A hologram of Mace Windu appeared from Artoo.

 _"Master Piell, it's good to see you alive, my friend."_ Mace Windu said.

"Likewise, Master Windu."Piell said. "Our escape route has been compromised and there are several squads of droids closing in on us."

"When can we expect your arrival?"Anakin asked.

"Master Plo is already en route."Mace Windu replied.

 _"Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men, but do not delay, only a small window of opportunity shall we have."_ Yoda stated and showed a map with a location on it. _"Your rendezvous point will be this island."_

"Understood."Piell said.

 _"May the force be with you."_ Mace Windu said.

Then the hologram went off.

"Incoming!"Commander Cody shouted.

Three battle droids showed up, but Rex and the clones quickly took them down.

The five jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

"No doubt, there's more on the way."Obi-Wan said.

"I wouldn't hang around to find out, master."Nadia stated.

Then the group continued making their way out.

* * *

A Moment After...

They started running to the other part that showed a large river of yellow lava and they got ambushed by battle droids that came after them.

"They're boxing us in!"Ahsoka warned.

"Lock in your cables!"Anakin replied as he and Obi-Wan locked their cables. "Artoo, we need your droids to hold off the enemy as long as possible."

Artoo beeped a response.

"Good, everybody follow me!"Anakin ordered.

"This is sheer madness!"Tarkin said as he got on Anakin's back.

Obi-Wan and Anakin started going down.

Piell, Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers, while the clones used their blasters to fight the battle droids.

Three of the battle droids that were with Artoo stayed behind to fight the Separatist droids.

"Keep moving!"Obi-Wan shouted.

Piell, the two girls and the clones began to go down on the cable.

However few of the clone troopers fell to their deaths while the rest went down alive.

Artoo flew to the ground safely.

"Keep moving! Keeping moving!"Anakin ordered.

Th group went down a tunnel, while Anakin and Commander Cody took down one of the droids before joining up with them.

They were now walking in a gully that was next to the lava river.

"What if your jedi friends are not there when we arrive?"Tarkin questioned.

"Keep moving and you won't have to worry about that, Tarkin."Piell said sharply.

Ahsoka and Nadia rolled their eyes at Tarkin in annoyance.

"Why did master Piell have to share half the intel with that guy?"Ahsoka asked.

"It's like he's not even grateful we rescued him."Nadia said bitterly.

"Captain Tarkin feels the jedi should be relieved from the burden of leading the war effort."Anakin said.

"That's ridiculous."Ahsoka commented, while Nadia nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, but we aren't soldiers."Anakin said. "We're peacekeepers, the jedi code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory."

"A rather simple point of view."Obi-Wan commented with a smile.

"Either way, he is a good captain."Anakin admitted.

"Your joking right?"Nadia asked in disbelief.

Then the group heard howling causing them to stop walking.

"Did you hear that?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yes."Piell replied grimly. "We're going to have company."

"Wolves..."Nadia whispered in shock.

The group continued walking to get to the window as Nadia stood next to her master.

"You know it's not wise to argue with master Piell."Anakin said and chuckled. "It's certainly not a good career move."

"General Skywalker, I stand by my principles, no matter what."Tarkin said. "Besides, I needn't worry about my career, I've fallen into favor with the chancellor. He shall support me."

"Oh, I happen to know the chancellor quite well, myself."Anakin stated.

"Oh, really?"Tarkin asked.

"Really."Anakin answered.

"Let's keep moving."Obi-Wan reminded. "If we're not at the rendezvous at the exact time, we'll miss our window."

"Or become lunch."Nadia commented and shivered at the thought.

They then heard the same howl.

"Those creatures are gaining."Fives stated.

"If they've caught our scent, they'll lead the droids right to us."Piell said.

"We're gonna have to deal with them."Anakin said.

"What about using this cave to surprise them?"Ahsoka suggested.

"She's right, if we can get them to pass by we can attack them from behind."Nadia said in agreement. "But we need a distraction."

"Leave that to me."Anakin said firmly.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat earning his attention.

"And Obi-Wan, of course."Anakin said with a smile.

Nadia shook her head and smirked.

"Okay, the rest of you, follow me."Piell said.

The two girls, Tarkin and the clone troopers followed him, while Artoo went with the two men.

* * *

Afterwards...

The battle droids on flying bikes and the Anooba wolves were heading to the two jedi and Artoo's way.

Piell, Ahsoka, Nadia and the clone troopers were secretly following them.

The two men stopped walking and activated their lightsabers to face their enemies.

Artoo trampled in fear.

The two jedi started fighting the wolves as the battle droids on flying bikes showed up.

Piell, Ahsoka, Nadia and the clone troopers started fighting the crab droids.

"Keep going! Ahsoka, Nadia and I will take care of the droids."Piell ordered.

Tarkin and the clone troopers went away as the three jedi continued fighting the battle droids.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Tarkin and the clone troopers took down the wolves and the droids with flying bikes.

* * *

Piell and the two girls continued fighting the crab droids.

Nadia did a back flip to go on a rock before slashing one of the crab droids in half in a flash.

Ahsoka took down a crab droid by destroying its eyes.

But then one of the Anooba wolves attacked Piell and pinning him on the ground.

"Master Piell!"Ahsoka and Nadia shouted.

The two girls rushed to the master's side and Nadia used her force lighting to wound the wolf before Ahsoka used the force to throw it away.

"We have to get help."Ahsoka said.

"No, don't leave."Piell said weakly. "Listen to me carefully, children, the information, I need you two to deliver it back to the Council."

"We should find Anakin or Obi-Wan."Nadia suggested. "They need to hear this."

"No, you both must listen."Piell stated.

"But we weren't assigned to the team."Ahsoka admitted.

"We lied just so we could be a part of the mission."Nadia said sadly.

"Whether you two were meant to be on this mission or not, you both are now the most important part of it, remember this, and see to it that the information I'm about to give you is revealed to no one but the jedi Council."

Ahsoka and Nadia listened carefully for what the dying master has to say.

* * *

The two jedi and the clone troopers took down the last of the droids.

"So much for the hunting party."Commander Cody commented.

"There are more squads on their way."Tarkin said.

Obi-Wan was at the top of a hill.

"Oh, no."He said sadly.

The two girls arrived while Ahsoka carried Piell on her shoulder.

Anakin placed Piell on the floor.

"He died honorably."Ahsoka said quietly.

"What about the information?"Anakin asked.

"We have it."Nadia admitted. "He told us just before he died."

Then the group wrapped Piell's dead body in a white sheet.

"We don't have much time."Obi-Wan commented. "Let's take this moment to honor him, then we must move on, he would have wanted us to complete our mission."

Then Anakin and Obi-Wan used the force to gently place Piell's body into the burning lava.

The group watched in silence as Piell's body disappeared in the lava.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four jedi arrived to their destination.

"There's the extraction point."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Commander Cody fired their cables for them to use to get pass the lava.

"Incoming!"Rex warned.

Then Sobeck and the battle droids on flying bikes showed up.

Then the four jedi and the clone troopers started fighting them.

Anakin leaped up to slash a battle droid and stealing its bike.

Sobeck was shot down by Fives, then lands on the island and grapples with Tarkin.

"Captain!"Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

"If I can't have the information, it will die with you!"Sobeck growled.

He prepares to cast him into the lava, but the two girls kills him before he could do that.

"My thanks, padawan Tano and Padawan Aomori."Tarkin said. "I see you've trained them well."

He then walked away as the four jedi watched him.

"The rescue ship should be here by now."Obi-Wan said.

"So should the rest of the separatist army."Anakin added.

Then Master Koon arrives with a gunship to carry the fugitives out.

"I believe you've worn out your welcome."He said.

A group of crab droids appeared making the four jedi activate their lightsabers, while the clone troopers used their blasters.

Once safely aboard a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, the rescue force retreats immediately.

"Admiral coburn, we have the survivors."Plo Koon said in his comlnik. "Recall all fighters."

" _Yes, general."_ Admiral Coburn replied. "Prepare to jump to lightspeed."

Then the jedi ships jumped into hyperspace away from the Separatists.

* * *

Afterwards...

The group arrived to the Jedi Temple, where they were greeted by Mace Windu, Yoda and other clone troopers.

"Of master Piell's loss, we are sorry to hear."Yoda said.

"He will be missed."Mace Windu admitted.

"Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the nexus route coordinates."Plo Koon commented.

"Captain Tarkin, Ahsoka and Nadia have each memorized half."Obi-Wan said.

"Debrief the three of them, we must."Yoda said.

"With all due respect, master jedi, I was instructed by chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel directly to him for debriefing."Tarkin commented.

"We promised master Piell that we would deliver it only to the Council and that's what we will do."Ahsoka stated.

"Hmm...personally meet with the chancellor, I will."Yoda said. "Decide what is best to do, we shall."

Ahsoka and Nadia began to walk away.

"Master Plo, there's something we want to ask you."Anakin said. "Did you assign Ahsoka and Nadia to the mission?"

Ahsoka and Nadia quietly looked down.

"It appears I did."Plo Koon said.

Then the jedi master and Ahsoka walked away.

"A job well done, General Skywalker."Tarkin said.

Tarkin and Anakin shook hands.

"I wish more jedi had your military sensibilities."Tarkin commented. "Perhaps I can inform the chancellor of your and Aomori's valor."

Then Tarkin walked away making Nadia looked at him in suspicion as she went up to the two men.

"I'm not sure what to think of your new ally."Obi-Wan said.

"Me too."Nadia admitted. "I don't trust him one bit."

"Well, I think we need people like him."Anakin stated. "This is a war, if we aren't willing to do what it takes to win, we risk losing everything we try to protect."

Nadia nodded. "You got that right."

"Unfortunately, war tends to distort our point of view."Obi-Wan said. "If we sacrifice our code, even for victory, we may lose that which is most important: Our honor."

Then Tarkin and two of the clone troopers took off in his ship.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **I'm thinking Dakota Fanning should be the voice actress of Nadia  
**


	33. Padawan Lost

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 32: Padawan Lost**

 _Turmoil on the Outer Rim!_

 _Located near on major hyperspace lines, the planet felucia is coat in on landing battle between Republic and Separatist forces._

 _Clone tank divisions make a valint_ _push, deep on the separatist control territory._

 _Lead by Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori._

 _General Grievous learning on the impending Jedi attack, has dispatched reinforcements to one of his droids outpost. h_ _oping to secure his grip on the system..._

The battle droid reinforcements land on Felucia, unaware that they are already being watched by Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Anakin Skywalker along with Ahsoka and Nadia.

"Droid reinforcements have just arrived."Plo Koon said. "If we break into three groups to divide their defenses, I'll take the left flank, Skywalker attack the front flank, Ahsoka, you and Nadia scale the background, we'll meet in the middle."

"Okay scouts find me a way down there."Anakin said. "Quiet like."

"Going to the front gate won't be easy."Ahsoka stated with a smile.

Nadia chuckled. "That's obviously true..."

"Hey, you two have a tough for going over that wall."Anakin commented with a smirk.

"You taught me."Ahsoka said simply.

"And we can handle anything."Nadia said with a smug smile.

Then the two girls walked away.

"Don't get cocky."Anakin reminded.

* * *

A While Later...

Ahsoka and Nadia's clone group quietly make their way to prepare to scale the wall.

"Hold up."Ahsoka said. "I sense something out there."

"Hey, me too."Nadia said suspiciously.

"Droid?"the Clone Captain asked.

The two girls looked around to where they sensed the strange presence in the area.

"I don't think so."Ahsoka said. "Probably just an animal."

"Come on, we've got to get to that wall."Nadia reminded.

"Stay alert men, let's move."the Clone Captain said to his group.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Plo Koon and his clone trooper group were getting close to the base.

"Skywalker, Ahsoka, Nadia are you in position?"Plo Koon asked in his comlink.

* * *

"Ready and waiting master Plo."Anakin replied.

* * *

"We're in position."Ahsoka reported.

"And waiting for the signal."Nadia stated.

* * *

In the Forest...

"Artillery open fire."Plo Koon ordered.

The Republic AT-TEs and Juggernaut turbo tanks

"Steady, steady."He said. "Wait for my move."

"Copy that."Rex replied.

Alerted by the approach of the Republic AT-TEs and Juggernaut turbo tanks, the droids scramble from the base only to run right into Anakin's ambush.

Anakin used his lightsaber to attack the droids, while Rex and the clone troopers used their blasters.

Master Koon, Commander Wolffe and their squad use jetpacks to penetrate the compound.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Nadia's team prepares to scale the wall.

"Comet, Sinker, Boost, get up there."Ahsoka ordered.

The Clone Troopers made their way up as Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers to stand guard, if any droids were coming their way.

"We're all clear men, come on up."Corporal said.

"We'll be right there."Nadia replied.

Just before the two girls can climb up last, they got ambushed when being hit by a stun net and shocked into unconsciousness.

"I can't believe my luck."the male Trandoshan hunter said evilly. "Two Jedi younglings."

He then dragged the unconscious girls away.

* * *

In the Base...

Anakin, Plo Koon and the clone troopers took down the battle droids.

"The outpost is secured."Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Good job, Corporal, where's commander Tano? Lieutenant Aomori?"

"They were covering our flank when we scale the wall."Comet replied.

"Everybody fend out, I want a perimeter sweep now."Anakin ordered and checked his comlink. "Ahsoka, Nadia stay you're location."

* * *

Nadia slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock, when she notice she was in a cage.

So was Ahsoka, who was in a different cage.

"You won't be needing this."the male Trandoshan hunter said evilly and broke their comlinks as he walked away.

Ahsoka and Nadia glared at him before they looked at a prisoner.

"What is this place? Who's this pirates?"Ahsoka asked.

"These are Trandoshan."the prisoner said. "They're going to release and hunt us down for sport."

"Hunt us down?"Nadia repeated and groaned in annoyance.

The male Trandoshan hunter walked up to two other hunters.

"We have found new preys for the hunt."He commented. "The younglings will provide great sport."

"Perhaps you're first jedi kill."Garnac said with a evil smile. "Are you ready young Dar?"

"They'll die by my claws."Dar said evilly and clenching his fist.

"You're son will outplay all comers."the male Trandoshan hunter stated.

Then the Trandoshan transporter flew away from Felucia.

* * *

In Space..

The Trandonshan transporter was heading to Trandoshan moon Wasskah, Island 4.

"We'll take these new bacht to island four."Garnac stated.

* * *

Ahsoka, Nadia and her fellow prisoners were brought to the Trandoshan moon Wasskah and deposited on Island 4.

* * *

In the Trandonshan transporter...

"Time to see who is smart enought to join the hunt."Garnac stated. "Open fire!"

* * *

In Island 4...

Under the initial fire by the villains, some of the prisoners are gunned down immediately, but Ahsoka and Nadia manages to hide in the nearby briar forest.

The two girls waited under the darkness until the transporter was gone.

Then a girl and two male aliens jumped behind them.

"You two need to come with us."the girl said.

"Who are you?"Ahsoka asked.

"We used to be jedi younglings."the girl replied firmly.

The five padawans made their way in a large tree branch and Nadia notice a brown convor with yellow eyes watching them.

They came to a fire place that hasn't lost it's flame.

"We never stood that chance."the Twi'lek male stated. "They attacked us on a training machine."

"We were captured and brought here."the girl said.

"Why would they take younglings?"Nadia asked.

"Because Jedi knight are too powerful for them."the Twi'lek male answered.

"I'm Kalifa this is O-Mer and Jinx, who are you two?"Kalifa said.

"Ahsoka Tano."Ahsoka replied.

"And I'm Nadia Aomori, we was captured during the battle of Felucia."Nadia said.

"We're padawan learners, what's the situation here?"Ahsoka asked.

"You've better sit down."Kalifa stated.

Ahsoka and Nadia sat down next to Kalifa, O-Mer and Jinx.

"We were taken by those lizards for their amusement."Kalifa said. "Be hunted, killed, mounted on their wall like trophies."

"We've been stuck here for more rotation that we can count."O-Mer said. "No one has come for us, I doubt anyone is still looking."

"Truth on that padawans, then rest, you will both need your stengths."Jinx stated.

Ahsoka and Nadia looked at Kalifa.

* * *

In Felucia...

It was morning, the clone troopers were looking for Ahsoka and Nadia.

"Back in General, we've been over the same area a dozen times."Rex reported holding his helmet. "No sign of Commander Tano or Lieutenant Aomori."

"Not good enough Rex, try again."Anakin replied.

Rex nodded and walked away.

"We have alerted all forces through the out rim."Plo Koon stated. "And intelligence has inside the inference, if they're spotted, we should know about this."

"Good."Anakin said with his eyes shut in order to help him feel the two girls presences.

"Skywalker."Plo Koon said. "Our mission here is finished, we must return to Coruscant."

"I'm not abandoning them."Anakin replied opening his eyes.

"Your emotions are clouding you're judgement."Plo Koon commented.

"I will not leave their fates up to others."Anakin argued.

"It's time to go."Plo Koon said calmly.

He then walked away.

"Call everybody in Rex, we're leaving."Anakin said quietly in his comlink before going to the jedi ship.

* * *

In Island 4...

Ahsoka and Nadia were asleep.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, it's time to go."Kalifa said.

"What's happened?"Nadia asked.

"The sun's almost up, it's mean we're clear out."Kalifa replied.

The two girls stood up and followed Kalifa, who was catching up with Jinx and O-Mer.

"Where do you go?"Ahsoka asked.

"We keep moving, and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent."Kalifa said.

"That's you're plan?"Nadia asked with a hint of disbelief.

"If you two really are padawan you'll know there's wisdom in experience."Kalifa stated firmly. "You will learn if you listen, and only if you listen."

Nadia then notice the same cute brown convor watching them with another.

 _"Well at least those convors brings a little comfort..."_ She thought.

The five padawans quietly crept in the forest.

"Get down."Kalifa said. "Someone's coming."

The five looked down and saw two prisoners from before.

"Those two came in with us, we should help them."Ahsoka suggested.

"No, it's too late."Kalifa whispered.

The female alien started running really fast, but got shot.

The two girls were shocked and angered of what they have seen as they followed the three padawans.

"We could have stop them."Nadia said with a hint of anger.

"No, Nadia, we're not savers here."Kalifa replied. "Here we are survivors, if they had spotted us we'll be dead now."

"We never get out of here if we just keep hiding."Ahsoka stated. "We have to act."

"There were other padawans here and that one thought as you do know."Jinx said.

"All right, where are they?"Nadia demanded.

"They're dead!"Kalifa said angrily folding her arms.

"Just because they failed doesn't mean, we will."Ahsoka commented.

"You don't understand."O-Mer said. "It's not we don't want to fight, we're younglings, we have every advantages."

Ahsoka and Nadia began to walk away.

"Get back here!"Kalifa protested.

"We can do that."Nadia said. "My master will never forgive me for running and hiding in situation like this."

"The same with my master."Ahsoka added.

"Do not over estimate you're abilities."Kalifa warned.

"We're not."Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, don't!"Kalifa begged.

But the two girls were already out of sight.

* * *

Ahsoka and Nadia were walking in the forest, but they then got ambushed by a lone Trandoshan.

Then Kalifa levitated him with a Force choke and attempted to kill him.

"Kalifa!"Ahsoka protested. "Don't kill him out of hatred, it's not the Jedi way."

Nadia now felt uncomfortable since she heard someone say this to her in the past.

She and Ahsoka then gave Kalifa comforting smiles.

Then the Trandoshan started signaling the others.

O-Mer and Jinx used the force to knock out the Trandoshan.

"The others will be coming."Kalifa said.

The five padawans walked away as Nadia took the Trandoshan's blaster.

* * *

Later that Night...

"I don't understand."Nadia said as she checked the blaster. "Why won't this thing work."

"The Trandoshan deactivate the blasters if you take them."Jinx said. "That is why none of us have any."

Nadia puts the blaster away while covering her head in frustration.

"It's been a long time since the Trandoshan captured other padawans and brought them here."Kalifa said.

"Thanks."Ahsoka mumbled.

"I don't mean that is an insult."Kalifa stated. "I mean it as a sign, a mistake on their part."

"What are you saying?"Nadia asked.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, you're energies, you're strengths, it's what we've been lacking, we were beginning to loose hope and forgot who we are."Kalifa said as she stood up.

"And who are you?"Ahsoka asked.

"We are Jedi."Kalifa replied.

The two girls stood up.

"All right, we need a strategy."Nadia commented.

"So, what do you two suggest?"Jinx asked.

"What about a base."Ahsoka suggested. "They must have a compound or something, right?"

"Not that we ever seen."Kalifa said.

"So where do they come from?"Nadia asked.

"Well, we don't know."Kalifa replied. "We've only witnessing them hunting on their cover pods."

"If we're going to go to the offensive, we need to find out where they live."Ahsoka said.

"We'll start covering ground tomorrow."Nadia commented.

* * *

Later that Night...

 _"I told you, it runs in the family..."_ A cold family voice said.

Nadia gasped in shock and saw everyone was still asleep.

She then rested her head on the ground and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The five padawans were walking in the forest.

"We already covered the beach area and most of the brayer on this side of the baie.

"If it's was easy to find, you guys will find it before we got here."Ahsoka chuckled.

"True enough."Jinx said.

"Maybe we should try more in land."Nadia suggested.

"That's worth a shot."Kalifa replied.

"Guys, I think we're looking in the wrong place."O-Mer said nervously. "That's their fortress."

The five padawans saw the Transporter in the sky.

"Split up!"Kalifa ordered.

The three girls rushed to the left side, while O-Mer and Jinx went on the right.

The five padawans were being chased by the Trandoshans, who were firing at them.

Ahsoka, Nadia and Kalifa leaped from branch to branch in order to avoid being hit by the lasers.

Kalifa was shot off a briar branch landing, winded and injured on the ground.

"Kalifa!"Ahsoka and Nadia shouted.

"Finish her, my son, the kill is yours."Garnac ordered.

"I will kill her, with my own hands."Dar stated.

Then Dar went after Kalifa with his blaster.

"Not so impressive, are you?"Dar asked pointing his blaster at her. "And you'll have be the honor of being my first Jedi Kill, first of many, I hope."

Then Ahsoka and Nadia leaped in front of Kalifa to protect her.

They then ambushed Dar and engaged in hand-to-hand combat, which made Nadia use her force lighting to make him fall on a stalagmite, killing him.

Ahsoka and Nadia rushed back to Kalifa.

"Careful."Nadia said as she and Ahsoka helped her.

"It's okay."Kalfia said weakly. "I can make it."

But she then got shot in the back.

"Kalifa!"Ahsoka shouted.

"No!"Nadia screamed.

"Those jedi kill my son, there's no escape!"Garnac shouted angrily. "I'll hunt you down!"

Ahsoka and Nadia brought Kalifa to a tree.

"Kalifa, we have to move."Ahsoka said. "Hurry."

"Please, Ahsoka, and Nadia leave me."Kalifa whispered.

"We won't."Nadia replied.

"You both have to."Kalifa said weakly. "Ahsoka, Nadia please take care of..."

"We'll take care of the others."Ahsoka reassured.

"I know you both will."Kalifa whispered weakly and closed her eyes forever.

"Kalifa..."Nadia said in sadness.

"Come on..."Ahsoka whispered putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'll kill you! You kill my son! I'll kill you!"Garnac shouted.

Then the two surviving girls ran off to meet up with the boys.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple...

Anakin was losing hope of finding Ahsoka and Nadia,while checking a holo-map.

"What is Ahsoka and Nadia's strength?"Plo Koon asked.

"They are fearless."Anakin replied.

"That can also be a weakness."Plo Koon commented. "Are they worthy as apprentices?"

"No one has their kind of determination."Anakin said.

"Except you."Plo Koon replied.

"I'll find them."Anakin vowed.

"This may not be with in your power."Plo Koon said.

"What ever you're trying to say master Plo, just say it!"Anakin stated with a hint of anger.

"I am suggesting, that perhaps, if you and Kenobi have train them well, they can take care of themselves."Plo Koon said. "And find a way back, to you both."

He then walked out leaving Anakin in deep thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	34. Wookiee Hunt

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 33: Wookiee Hunt**

 _Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori are missing in action!_

 _Captured and released into an hostile jungle they fight to stay alive with the help a small band of jedi younglings._

 _As Anakin Skywalker scours the galaxy desperate to find the lost padawans, Trandoshan sport hunters track the youngling prey._

 _With the death of their leader Kalifa and separated from their friends, we find Ahsoka and Nadia on the run as the hunters close in around them._

In the briar jungles of Island Four...

Ahsoka and Nadia were running from their Trandoshan pursuer Lagon.

But they managed to trick him by hanging beneath a large branch.

Then Garnac came by with flying speeder.

"Where are they?"He demanded.

"Those ones was faster than most."Lagon replied. "I have lost the scents."

"They can't hide forever."Garnac snarled. "Mark my words, I'll have them hide and nail them both to the wall for killing my son."

* * *

A While Later...

The two girls made it to the hideout.

"You two made it."Jinx said.

"We feared the worst."O-Mer admitted.

Ahsoka and Nadia didn't say anything as they walked to the other side.

"Where's Kalifa?"Jinx asked.

"She didn't make it."Ahsoka answered.

"We're so sorry..."Nadia said sadly looking down.

"She's dead?"Jinx said in shock. "I-I can't believe it, she had been here longer than any of us and now..."

"We're all going to die here."O-Mer stated as he sat down. "It's only a matter of time."

"If it's only a matter of time that we die, I say we go down with a fight."Ahsoka commented.

Jinx scoffed."That is suicide."

"You've said that every few days they release new prisoners on the beach."Nadia said.

"I say we attack that drop ship head on."Ahsoka admitted. "They'll never expect it."

Jinx and O-Mer looked at each other, but they then stood up.

"Is it worth a shot?"O-Mer asked.

"Maybe it is."Jinx answered.

* * *

The Next Morning...

In the cover of vegetation and the morning mists, the four padawans were watching as the Trandoshan transport arrived.

"Get ready, we'll have to be swift."Nadia reminded.

"The drop point's not far."Jinx commented.

"Now!"Ahsoka said.

The four padawans jump onto the ship as it hovers above the beach.

This caused one of the pilots to go after the two girls.

Jinx and O-Mer wrestle the trandoshan down.

"We'll take the pilot."Nadia stated.

Ahsoka and Nadia descends into the ship to take down the other pilot.

Their fight at the control consoles sends the ship drifting around aimlessly and damages vital systems forcing the young Jedi to abandon their attempt.

"Get out of there!"Jinx shouted. "Come on!"

"But the prisoners, they'll die!"Ahsoka protested.

"Hit the release! Hurry!"Jinx warned.

Just before the ship breaks apart, Ahsoka and Nadia opens the cage release to let the other prisoners out.

"Well, I guess we won't be escaping on that ship."O-Mer said.

"We'll find another way."Nadia replied.

They then heard a growl, which earned their attention.

"What was that?"Jinx asked.

"A survivor."Ahsoka said. "It could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off."

Then the creature went out of the darkness revealing to be a Wookiee.

"What is that?"O-Mer asked.

"It's a Wookiee."Nadia replied in surprise.

The Wookiee growled.

* * *

Later that Night...

The four padawans brought the Wookiee to the hideout.

"Your name is Chewbacca?"Ahsoka asked.

Chewbacca growled.

"Chewbacca, does anyone even knows you were taken?"O-Mer asked.

Chewbacca growls as he shook his head.

"No, but he says his home world is very close."Nadia admitted with a small smile.

"That's great but it might as well be Coruscant as far as I'm concerned."Jinx stated as he stood up. "We've got no ship."

Chewbacca stood up and growled a response before sitting back down.

"He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to transmit a signal."Ahsoka said.

"Right, and how would we do that?"Jinx asked sarcastically. "Send smoke signals? We don't exactly have a transmitter lying around if you haven't noticed."

Chewbacca then spoke again.

"Chewbacca says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach."Nadia admitted. "That's actually a good idea."

Chewbacca growled.

"Well, we can't just sit here."O-Mer said.

"Fine."Jinx replied. "We'll do it the Wookiee way."

* * *

Later that night...

the Jedi and Chewbacca sneak back to the ship

"Chewbacca and us will go out to inspect the crash site."Ahsoka stated.

"You two stay here and signal us if you see anything."Nadia commented.

Chewbacca and the two girls sneaked into the crushed ship as Jinx and O-Mer watched them.

The three then stepped back when they saw a hunting pod shun its light around.

"It's a patrol."Ahsoka said.

"Well that's just perfect."Nadia mumbled.

"Hopefully that patrol won't be back for a while."Ahsoka said.

The three went inside the crashed ship and Chewbacca started looking around.

"What are we looking for?"Nadia asked.

Chewbacca growled as he took a piece from the broken ship.

"Are you still feeling optimistic about making a transmitter out of this junk?"Ahsoka asked.

"I use to know someone that was very creative on what was junk or not."Nadia said.

Chewbacca growled as he took more pieces to build the transmitter.

He then placed them in a empty crate.

"We better get going."Ahsoka stated. "That patrol may come back."

The three went out and hid in the broken wing.

The two girls notice Chewbacca looked scared.

"It looks clear, come on."Nadia said.

Chewbacca growled a response.

"It's okay."Ahsoka assured.

Then lasers were fired and they took cover.

"Sniper! Get down!"Nadia warned.

The three then notice a Trandoshan knocked O-Mer out and was about to stab Jinx with a knife.

But then Chewbacca grabbed him and started strangling him by the throat.

"Wait!"Jinx protested. "We should take him prisoner."

"Fine, Chewbacca, let's take him."Ahsoka said.

Chewbacca knocked out the Trandoshan and placed him on his shoulder.

They then went back to their hideout with the Trandoshan.

* * *

Back in the Hideout...

Jinx tied up the Trandoshan's hands tightly.

"How's it looking, Chewie?"Nadia asked as she looked at the Wookiee.

Chewbacca growled as he worked on the transmitter.

"Will it work?"Ahsoka asked.

The transmitter bleeps.

"Well, something's working."O-Mer commented.

Then electricity crackles much to their dismay.

"We've got a prisoner."Jinx stated. "We should be using him to our advantage while we have a chance."

"I thought the _prisoner_ was the backup plan."Nadia reminded.

"t's clear enough that we cannot relay on that device."Jinx said.

Chewbacca growls at him.

"No offence."Jinx stated. "But we just can't sit here any longer."

"We should wait."Ahsoka replied.

"I agree with Jinx."O-Mer admitted. "We have to act while we have an advantage."

"Let's say we do it your way."Nadia said. "What's the plan?"

"We can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us."Jinx commented. "Then we hijack the pod, fly up to their base and take them by surprise."

"Ahsoka, Nadia, you two got us to believe in ourselves again."O-Mer said. "And, well, I believe Jinx's plan will work."

"Look, do what you want, but O-Mer and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning."Jinx stated.

Then the two boys walked away.

"Their hearts are in the right place."Nadia said looking at Chewbacca. "You know we can't let them go alone."

Chewbacca growled with a unsure look.

"We're not going to be able to do this without you."Ahsoka commented. "We need your help."

Chewbacca growled.

"Who knows?"Nadia asked with a smile. "Maybe our luck's just about to change."

Chewbacca growled agreeing to their plan.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The four padwans arrived to the beach with Chewbacca, who held the Trandoshan hostage.

"Alright, we better get started."Ahsoka said.

"Right, time to call your friends."Jinx stated.

"I'm not helping you, whelp."the Trandoshan replied.

"Chewbacca, we need him at eye-level, please."Nadia stated.

Chewbacca brought the Trandoshan on his knees.

"You will listen to me."Jinx said.

The Trandoshan chuckled. "No, I won't."

Chewbacca punched him in the head.

"You will listen to me."Jinx said waving his hand.

"I will listen to you."the Trandoshan repeated.

"You are our captive, and now you've escaped."Jinx said.

"I was your captive, but now I've escaped."the Trandoshan repeated.

"You need to call a speeder to pick you up."Jinx said as he removed the Trandoshan's handcuffs off.

"I need to call a speeder to pick me up."the Trandoshan said and put his comlink on.

 _"Smug, where have you been?"_ a Trandoshan asked.

"I need a speeder to pick me up."Smug stated.

Then a Trandoshan arrived on a speeder to get Smug.

"Get in, let's go."He said as he offered his hand out.

"Now!"Ahsoka ordered.

Then Chewbacca, Ahsoka, Nadia and Jinx took down the two Trandoshans, while O-Mer grab a hold of the speeder.

"Want a lift?"O-Mer asked.

Ahsoka and Nadia smiled at him.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Wookiee and the three padawans arrived to the transporter and knocked out two other Trandoshans off the ship.

O-Mer was still in the speeder.

However one of the Trandoshan manages to call Garnac and his men.

"Kill them!"Garnac ordered. "Kill them! I want their skins!"

Two Trandoshans started firing them causing Chewbacca to use a machine to protect them from the lasers.

Ahsoka and Nadia notice one of the Trandoshans running to one of the cannons.

"Hey, let's give him a lift."Ahsoka suggested.

Nadia smirked. "I love your idea."

Then the two girls and Jinx used the force to lift the cannon and the Trandoshan up then throwing them to the others.

The three padawans and the Wookiee started to fight the Trandoshans.

O-Mer avoided Garnac, who firing at him with a cannon.

The group then ducked down as O-Mer and the speeder crushed in.

The Trandoshans aimed their guns at them.

"A valiant effort, little younglings."Garnac stated with a evil smirk. "Especially you two, Togruta, Raven girl, you will both be prize trophies in my collection."

Ahsoka and Nadia glared at him.

Then Chewbacca started growling as a Wookiee relief force, led by Wookiee General Tarfful and aided by the bounty hunters Sugi and Seripas arrives just in the nick of time to save them.

Then the younglings, the Wookiee and their reinforcements started fighting the Trandoshans.

The two girls notice Garnac going inside.

"Can you get us up there?"Ahsoka asked.

Chewbacca nodded as he pushed the two girls up with his hands making them do a big leap and went to the top deck.

"Thanks Chewie!"Nadia called out.

They then went inside the entrance, where Garnac went it.

* * *

A firefight erupts on the lower deck killing the entire Trandoshan crew.

* * *

Inside...

Ahsoka and Nadia went into the bowels of the ship and looked around for Garnac.

Then Garnac leaped down and attacked them with a knife.

The two girls started fighting him in hand-to-hand combat making his knife go away from him.

Garnac then grabbed a blaster and started shooting at them.

The padawans avoided the blasts and then Nadia used her orange force lightning to destroy the blaster.

Ahsoka then used the force to push Garnac away.

"You're beaten!"Ahsoka stated.

"Surrender pirate scum or things will go messy."Nadia warned.

"You two murdered my son!"Garnac growled. "And you both need to pay for what you two did!"

"Your son died because of your own actions."Ahsoka replied. "Not ours."

Garnac notice a gun close to him.

"Don't you dare!"Nadia warned.

Garnac takes a gun and admits to kill them.

But then Ahsoka and Nadia force pushes him out of the hatch and down onto the lower deck killing him instead.

Then the two girls went to check on the others.

They looked down and saw they have won the battle.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Wookiees took the four younglings back to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant.

Ahsoka and Nadia thanked Chewbacca for rescuing them.

"Ahsoka! Nadia!"Anakin called out.

The two girls notice Ob-Wan, Anakin and Plo Koon approaching them making smiles grow on their faces.

When Nadia saw Obi-Wan, she gave him a big hug completely surprising him and he hugged her back.

They then end the hug.

"I missed you so much."Nadia admitted with a awkward smile.

"I missed you too, young one."Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"It is good to see you two safe, little Ahsoka and young Nadia."Plo Koon said before walking away.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, I am so sorry."Anakin said shamefully.

"Huh?"Nadia asked.

"For what?"Ahsoka asked.

"For letting you two go for letting you both get taken."Anakin said. "It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."Nadia replied. "We should have tried harder, you already did everything you could."

"Every thing you had to do."Ahsoka admitted gratefully. "When we were out there alone, all we had was our training and the lessons you and Master Kenobi taught us."

"And because of you two, we did survive."Nadia said with a smile. "And not only that, we were able to lead others to survive as well."

Obi-Wan was impressed by their statements.

"We don't know what to say."He said.

"I do."Ahsoka admitted.

"So do I."Nadia added.

They bowed their heads in respect.

"Thank you, Masters."Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

"You're welcome, our padawans."Anakin said in a newfound way.

The the four jedi walked away as Master Yoda watched them in delight.

* * *

 **YAY! Season 3 COMPLETED!**

 **Next is Season 4 AND more Nadia/Ferus moments;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	35. Season 4: Water War

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 34: Water War**

 _Water Wars!_

 _Tensions run high on the ocean world of Mon Calamari where two separate peoples, the aggressive squid-like Quarren and their peaceful neighbor, the Mon Calamari, struggle to maintain a fragile coexistence._

 _Adding to this strife, the king of the Mon Calamari has been found mysteriously murdered, leaving his young son Prince Lee-Char to guide his people alone._

 _But the Quarren race will not accept the new ruler as their king._

 _Senator Amidala and her Jedi bodyguards have arrived to help resolve the matter and to avoid plunging the planet into civil war._

After the assassination of King Kolina of Mon Cala, the fragile peace between the Mon Cala and the Quarren begins to collapse centering on the argument that the king's son, Prince Lee-Char is too young and inexperienced to maintain the tenuous co-existence between the two races.

Riff Tamson, the ambassador of the Separatists, heats up the argument even further, while Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin were sent by the Republic to mediate between the parties, are helpless to intervene.

"You've all prospered under our rule!"

"It's time for a change!"

"The prince's rule has been preordained!"

"Down with this monarchy!"

"We'll defend our right for a Mon Cala king!"

"We want a Quarren king!"

"Down with the Mon Cala!"

"Power to the Quarren!"

"I am dedicated to serving the Quarren as well as my own people, the Mon Calamari."Lee-Char stated.

"Silence!"Riff growled. "You haven't earned the right to speak at this gathering!"

"You have no say in the matter, Ambassador, you are only here as an observer for the Separatists."Captain Gial Ackbar reminded.

"Do not forget I am here at the request of the Quarren because you, Captain, demanded the presence of the Republic."Riff said coldly.

The Karkarodon male swam away from the captain.

"Such a disgrace, I'll give you a lesson in manners."Captain Gial said angrily.

He tried to swim to Riff, but Anakin grabbed his shoulder.

"Prince Lee-Char will bring the planet to ruin!"Nossor Ri commented. "The boy has neither the experience nor the knowledge to lead."

"Please, you're here to find a compromise."Padme replied. "What can the Republic do to help keep the peace?"

"This is a matter between the Quarren and the Mon Cala."Nossor said.

The Quarrens began to argue in agreement.

"Yeah, who asked you?"

"The Republic has no place here!"

"Down with the Republic!"

Anakin, Ferus and Padme looked at each other.

"We refuse to support the coronation of another Mon Cala king, I'm sorry."Nossor answered. "Ambassador?"

"It is my opinion the Quarren have no further business here."Riff admitted.

Then Riff and the Quarrens swam away, Lee-Char looked down in sadness.

"Come on, Captain Ackbar, we have to contact Master Yoda."Ferus stated.

Captain Ackbar, Padme, Anakin and Ferus swam away.

Nossor placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Your father was my trusted friend."He said. "I am sorry for your loss."

Nossor then went away leaving Lee-Char.

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin, Padme, Ferus and Captain Ackbar went back in the ship to contact Yoda and Mace Windu.

 _"This civil war, is it inevitable?"_ Yoda asked.

"Sadly so, Master Yoda."Captain Ackbar replied.

"The Separatist ambassador came here to stir up the Quarren and that's exactly what he did."Anakin stated.

"It's only a matter of time before the Quarren withdraw from the Republic."Padme commented.

 _"I suspect behind this, Count Dooku is."_ Yoda said.

 _"The Mon Calamari system is still part of the Republic."_ Mace Windu said. _"This planet must not fall into Separatist hands, I'll dispatch Master Fisto with Padawans Tano and Aomori, along with a company of clones, they'll be at your side by day's end in the meantime, Captain, assemble the Mon Cala troops and prepare for a Quarren assault."_

Ferus smiled at the mention of his girlfriend, who was coming to the mission.

* * *

Captain Ackbar went back underwater to rally his people.

"The troops are being assembled, Senator."He stated.

"Let's hope we don't need them, Captain."Senator Meena Tills replied. "I'm entrusting the safety of Prince Lee-Char to your hands, you must remain at his side at all times as his personal bodyguard."

"Senator, if the boy is to..."Captain Ackbar protested.

"We are on the verge of a civil war, Captain."Meena finished. "And that boy is the Supreme Commander of Mon Cala's military, it's up to you to see that he remains safe and that he can handle the job."

"With due respect, Senator, the prince is not ready to lead an army."Captain Ackbar said. "He needs training."

"You have your orders, Captain."Meena reminded and swam away.

"You are right, Captain, I am not trained to lead an army."Lee-Char said sadly.

"Come on, Your Highness, we have a war to win."Captain Ackbar stated.

The two Mon Calamaris went back into the palace.

* * *

A Moment After...

The prince and the female senator were in a meeting with their people while Anakin, Padme and Ferus watched.

"In this time of crisis, our king has something to say."An old male calamaris said.

"I know many of you agree with the Quarren, that I am too young to rule."Lee-Char stated. "But I assure you I will use all my strength and all my abilities to lead us through this challenge. We are a great people and I will do all I can to negotiate peace without bloodshed, I do not believe the Quarren will attack."

They then heard a bombing attack and saw outside the Quarren with the Separatists' reinforcements of aqua droids.

"It's an attack!"Captain Ackbar said.

"Take cover."Anakin ordered.

The Mon Cala army started fighting the aqua droids.

"What are your orders, Your Highness?"Captain Ackbar asked.

"Stay where you are and hold the line."Lee-Char stated.

"Captain, we should take the prince to a safer place until the Republic reinforcements arrive."Ferus suggested.

"That's impossible, Olin."Captain Ackbar responded. "That is a decision only the prince can make, he is our leader."

A Mon Calamari soldier got shot down.

"This is horrible."Lee-Char said quietly.

"Your Highness, this is not a wise decision."Anakin reminded and looked at Captain Ackbar. "And you know it, forget your tradition, this is war!"

"Majesty?"Captain Ackbar asked.

"I have to stay here with my people."Lee-Char replied. "Press your attack, Captain."

Captain Ackbar nodded and swam to lead the soldiers into battle.

"Soldiers of Mon Calamari, this is your home."He said holding his spear. "Do not let it fall!"

The soldiers let out a battle cry and charged at the aqua droids.

Padme, Ferus and Anakin were with the prince.

"I need to get some troops behind those Separatist droids."Lee-Char commented. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

The four accompanied by a small group of guards headed back into the palace.

"We should come out right behind them."Lee-Char said.

"Good plan."Anakin replied and notice a wall piece heading where they were. "Look out!"

The four got out of the way as the glass hall tube broked, but the guards didn't make it.

"What do we do now?"Padme asked.

"Well, we got to come up with another plan."Ferus replied. "Any ideas?"

"Our only choice now is to wait for the Jedi reinforcements."Lee-Char replied.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Jedi Reinforcements were heading their way to Mon Calamari, which included Ahsoka and Nadia.

The two girls both wore dark blue wet suits.

"Blue Leader, standing by."Ahsoka stated.

 _"Red Leader, standing by."_ A Clone Captain responded.

"Three, two, one, mark!"Master Festo ordered.

The two girls placed their helmets and jumped into the sea with Master Fisto and the clone troopers.

They each grabbed on a OMS Devilfish sub as they headed to underwater.

* * *

Back in Mon Calamari...

The Mon Cala and the Quarren back to fight in combat.

Anakin and Ferus were using their lightsabers to deflect the lasers from the prince.

The two jedi spotted clone troppers firing at the aqua droids.

"Reinforcements! Finally!"Anakin said.

Master Festo, Ahsoka and Nadia used their OMS Devilfish subs to take down the aqua driods.

"I always wondered what it would be like to fight under water."Nadia commented with a smirk.

Captain Ackbar let out a triumph laugh.

"Anakin, Ferus, I'm going to look for Senator Tills."Padme said. "Hopefully she's still alive."

"Be careful."Ferus said worriedly.

"Look out!"Lee-Char warned.

Anakin quickly used his lightsaber to destroy the aqua jet behind him.

"Stay down and don't move."He stated.

Anakin and Ferus used their lightsabers to fight the other aqua droids.

Captain Ackbar swam up to Lee-Char.

"Hear that? They're cheering for you."He said.

"They're cheering for them."Lee-Char replied gesturing to the jedi and the clone troopers.

"Then make it for you."Captain Ackbar said as he handed a spear to Lee-Char. "Come on! Lead!"

He then swam back to the battle leaving the prince with a unsure look on his face.

Anakin and Ferus slashed at the Quarrens.

But then one of the Quarrens grab a hold of Anakin making him lose his helmet.

Ferus quickly slashed the Quarren as Ahsoka showed up giving Anakin his helmet back followed by Nadia.

"Hey there."Nadia greeted.

"You called for backup?"Ahsoka asked.

"I had it under control, Snips, kitty."Anakin replied clearing his throat with a smirk.

Nadia chuckled. "Pfft, yeah right."

"Hah! I knew you'd say that."Ahsoka remarked with a smile.

Then the two girls went off to fight the other aqua droids, while Anakin and Ferus dealt with the others.

Anakin then received a call in his comlink.

 _"Anakin, Ferus, I need you guys down here."_ Padme said. _"It's Senator Tills, I need help getting her to safety, we're at the base of the palace and hurry._ "

"Ahsoka, Dia, cover the prince."Ferus stated. "We're going for the Senators."

"You got it, honey bunch."Nadia said giving him a wink.

The two girls made their OMS Devilfish subs head where Lee-Char was.

They notice Riff headed towards him with his sharp teeth out.

But Nadia quickly activated her gold yellow lightsaber to slash him.

"Grab on!"Ahsoka said.

"Good idea."Lee-Char replied as he grabbed on the sub.

The two OMS Devilfish subs went away with Riff following them.

"Get us out of here!"Lee-Char stated.

"Hang on!"Nadia reminded.

"I am! I am!"Lee-Char answered.

The three headed down into the water tube tunnel with Riff outside trying to break in.

"I'm slipping!"Lee-Char panicked.

They then saw aqua droids heading in front of them.

"Look out! They're coming right at us!"Lee-Char warned.

"We're letting go!"Nadia replied.

The two girls let get of their subs making them hit straight to the aqua droids and destroying them.

"Look out! Behind you!"Ahsoka warned.

Riff tried to break through but the tube was too strong for him to break.

"Rotten tuna."Nadia said bitterly.

"As long as we're in the tube we're safe."Ahsoka replied.

Then Riff broke his head into the tube to kill the prince, but then Mon Cala guards came to distract him.

"Hurry!"Nadia stated.

The three quickly headed inside.

* * *

Afterwards...

Master Festo used his binoculars to check the sight and saw the aqua droids going away.

"They are returning to their ships."He said. "We seem to have won this round."

"We are lucky to have survived the first assault."Captain Ackbar stated.

"They could've easily overrun us with their droids."Anakin said.

"The droids are taking up position in the coral."Festo replied. "Probably amassing for another assault."

"Why would they hide in the coral?"Ferus asked in confusion.

Ahsoka and Nadia brought Lee-Char where Senator Trills and other Mon Calas were.

"Prince Lee-Char!"Meena said.

"Senator Tills, I'm glad to see you're safe."Lee-Char stated.

"You must prepare to dictate terms for a Quarren surrender."Meena said.

"Surrender?"Lee-Char asked in confusion.

"Not so fast, Senator."Captain Ackbar replied.

"I know the Quarren, they won't surrender."Lee-Char responded.

"We may have won the first battle, Your Highness, but it won't be the last."Anakin commented.

"It's only a matter of time before they launch another assault."Captain Ackbar replied.

"I sense the real battle is about to begin."Nadia said quietly.

Then the jedi went to the front as Hydroid Medusaes, gigantic jellyfish cyborgs with electrified tentacles rise from the beneath.

"We have no defense against those."Lee-Char said nervously.

"This isn't going to be easy."Anakin reminded.

"All troops, battle stations!"Festo ordered.

The Mon Cala soldiers and the clone troopers got their weapons ready.

"Do not fire until the prince gives the command."Captain Ackbar said. "Steady, steady."

The jedi activated their lightsabers.

"Not yet."Captain Ackbar responded.

The Hydroid Medusaes went at the top of their heads.

"Now, Your Highness!"Captain Ackbar stated.

"Attack!"Lee-Char ordered.

The Mon Cala soldiers and the clone troopers started firing at the jellyfish cyborgs.

But the legs of the jellyfishes electrified the soldiers and the troopers killing them.

The jedi started deflecting the lasers of the aqua droids that were coming from behind them.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, find a way out of here!"Anakin stated.

The girls went up to Lee-Char.

"Prince, where's somewhere safe?"Ahsoka asked as she deflected a laser.

"We can't retreat, not now."Lee-Char replied. "We've got to be brave."

"There's a time to attack and a time to retreat and now is not the time to be brave."Captain Ackbar reminded.

"The safest place is in the caves."Lee-Char said.

"I agree, Your Highness, follow me."Captain Ackbar stated.

The two jedi and the prince followed the captain to safety.

Anakin, Ferus and Festo were fighting the jellyfishes and the aqua droids.

"Anakin! Ferus! Go! I'll hold them off!"Master Festo said.

Anakin and Ferus nodded as they went to follow Captain Ackbar, who was leading Padme, Ferus, Ahsoka, Nadia and the survivors to safety.

"Come on!"Anakin said. "Keep going! Don't stop!"

The group quickly went down below to safety.

* * *

Afterwards...

In the underground of the sea, it was dark and grey.

"Thanks to you both, Padawan Tano, Padawan Aomori and to these brave soldiers."Lee-Char said with a smile. "I wish I could've done more for my people maybe then we would've been spared all of this, the illusion that I could actually lead in my father's place."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I know what is like to lose a parent, believe me."Nadia admitted.

"Your father would be proud of you."Captain Ackbar commented.

"Proud? We lost!"Lee-Char said angrily.

"Today, you learned the hardest lesson a commander can learn, how to live to fight another day."Captain Ackbar stated.

Then Captain Ackbar, Lee-Char, Ahsoka and Nadia swam back to the others.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Voice actress of Nadia Aomori is Dakota Fanning and the voice actor of Ferus Olin is** **Noah C. Crawford**


	36. Gungan Attack

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 35: Gungan Attack**

 _A government toppled by civil war!_

 _Refusing to accept Prince Lee-Char as the next ruler of Mon Cala, the Quarren people join the Separatist alliance and launch an all-out attack on the Mon Calamari._

 _Caught unprepared, the young prince and his Jedi protectors are quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat into caves far below the capital city, leaving Count Dooku and his allies to plan their next move._

Ahsoka and Nadia swam up the others, who contacted Yoda and Mace Windu via hologram.

"We've lost contact with all clone troopers and Mon Cala soldiers."Kit Fisto said. "The Quarren ambushed us, they were ready to attack long before the peace talks came to an end."

 _"Desperate, the situation is."_ Yoda commented. _"Reinforce your position, clones, we can..."_

"Master, please repeat."Fisto stated. "Are you sending reinforcements? You're breaking up."

Then the holograms vanished.

"Are they coming?"Lee-Char asked.

"I don't know."Fisto answered.

"But they know our situation."Captain Ackbar replied. "They must know to send help."

"Yeah, but it may take them a while to get here."Anakin stated. "We're gonna have to get ourselves to the surface and get off this rock."

"I will not leave my people to die."Lee-Char admitted.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, if we stay, we all die."Anakin said.

Lee-Char looked down in sadness.

"We must reach the surface and see if our ship is still there."Padme commented.

"The prince will decide our course of action."Captain Ackbar reminded.

"I think it is best for us to try and escape using your ship."Lee-Char answered.

"As you wish, Your Highness."Anakin replied. "Follow me."

The group swam away.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple...

"It'll take us days to outfit another clone regiment for underwater combat."Mace Windu said.

 _"Days our friends do not have."_ Obi-Wan committed.

"Perhaps we should look to armies other than clones to help our cause."Yoda replied.

"What do you suggest?"Mace Windu asked.

"A suitable ally, we must find, to help with this mission."Yoda answered.

A large hologram map of planets appeared.

 _"Yes, an underwater race that has a standing army, and is close enough to send help quickly."_ Saesee Tiin said.

 _"Naboo?"_ Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes, to the Gungans, we must look."Yoda said.

"We shall contact them immediately."Mace Windu replied.

* * *

Back in the Sea...

The jedi and their group spotted the large jelly fish droids going around.

"That's a lot of enemy troops between us and the surface."Padme said.

"It's no problem."Anakin replied and smirked at Padme. "I just hope you're a fast swimmer."

"Says the boy from the desert planet."Padme teased with a smile.

Nadia chuckled a little at the adults, while Ferus rolled his eyes.

"Are you certain your ship is still there?"Meena asked.

"There's only one way to find out."Ferus commented.

"I'll create a diversion so you can get past those patrols."Fisto stated.

"All right."Anakin said. "Try to get a mini-sub or two, it'll help us speed to the surface."

"No problem."Fisto answered.

Fisto swam up to qurren troops and fought them using his lightsaber.

"Ahsoka, you're up first with Ferus and Nadia."Anakin ordered. "Take the prince and Senator Tills."

"Got it!"Ahsoka and Nadia said in unison.

"You can count on us."Ferus admitted.

The three teenagers swam away with Lee-Char and Meena.

The group then headed up where the ship was.

"There's the ship."Padme said.

"Still in one piece."Ferus remarked.

But then the ship exploded and began to sank into the sea.

Anakin and the three teenagers activated their lightsabers to deflects the shots from the droids that were coming to them.

"Well, Prince, how do you feel about fighting again?"Anakin asked.

"Master Jedi, we're too vulnerable here."Lee-Char protested. "We must reach the sea floor."

"Grab onto the debris."Anakin stated grabbing a giant piece as it floated by. "Let it carry you to the bottom."

"I think I'm getting seasick."Nadia admitted in a unsure tone.

Then the rest of the group grabbed onto the float.

A moment after Fisto and a trooper joined them.

"Back so soon?"Fisto asked.

"Yeah, the ship had some problems."Anakin replied.

"I can see that, all around me."Fisto replied gesturing to the pieces from the ship.

"This is our only chance."Captain Ackbar stated. "We need to split up and hide the prince's whereabouts."

"I'm not sure that's the best strategy."Anakin admitted.

"I'm sure."Lee-Char answered. "Captain Ackbar's words are my own, it will give us the best chances of surviving if we split up."

"As you wish."Anakin said and looked at the three teenagers. "Ahsoka, you, Ferus and Nadia go with the prince, Kit and take the clones, I'll take the senators and Captain Ackbar, lay low, our only hope is that Master Yoda can send help in time."

"No, Prince Lee-Char is our only hope."Captain Ackbar reminded placing a hand on Lee-Char's shoulder before joining the other three.

The groups let go of the float, when they neared the ocean floor.

But aqua droids were in the area.

* * *

In Naboo...

"Master Yoda, sir, to what's we owing the pleasure of your transmission?"Lyonie asked.

 _"Your help, the Republic needs."_ Yoda replied.

"Something's telling me it's big help you need."Lyonie commented. "No?"

 _"Senator Amidala, your long-time ally, trapped on an occupied planet, she is."_ Yoda stated.

"Hmm."Lyonie said. "Mesa needs some thinking time to respond to thisa news."

"Thinking?!"Jar Jar questioned. "Nosa thinking, mesa thinking Padme would help us, has helped us, big time, wesa gots to help her now."

"Yousa right."Lyonie replied. "Thinking time's done, wesa need to be leaving now."

Yoda smiled at him.

* * *

Back in the Sea...

The four jedi, Lee-Char, Meena and the clone troopers swam into a cave.

"I don't think we've been followed."Fisto commented. "Commander Monnk, post a lookout."

"We have no army and we don't know if reinforcements are coming."Lee-Char said. "What are our options?"

"We sit tight."Nadia replied.

"There's not much we can do."Ahsoka replied.

"Sir, you better come see this."Commander Monnk stated.

The group saw so many mon calamari were taken as prisoners by the separatist droids.

"So many prisoners."Lee Char said sadly. "Where are they taking them?"

"To become slaves."Fisto replied.

"I can't believe Nossor Ri and the Quarren agreed to this."Lee Char stated with a hint of anger.

"Count Dooku rules here for now, not the Quarren."Ferus admitted bitterly.

"What you see, Prince, is the future of all the people on this world, Mon Cala and Quarren, all slaves for Count Dooku."Fisto said.

A sad look grown of Lee Char's face.

* * *

In Another Side...

Anakin, Padme, Captain Ackbar and their troopers were looking for interplanetary scanners.

"Captain Ackbar, which of these structures houses the city's interplanetary scanners?"Anakin asked.

"It's over there, across the square."Captain Ackbar replied. "Why?"

"Well, just in case Master Yoda is sending reinforcements, I thought it would be helpful if the enemy couldn't tell they were coming."Anakin commented.

"If we knock out those sensors, they won't see our reinforcements until they're right on top of the city."Captain Ackbar said.

"Assuming someone is coming."Meena stated.

"I am sure Master Yoda will find a way to send help."Padme admitted and looked at her secret husband. "Anakin, it's your move."

"Follow me."Anakin said.

The group followed the Jedi Knight.

* * *

In the Cave...

"There must be something more I can do."Lee Char suggested.

"I know it's hard, but you have to be patient."Ahsoka replied.

"But you saw my people."Lee Char said sadly. "I failed them."

"No, remember Captain Ackbar's words, 'You are the hope of your people.'"Nadia reminded. "As long as you live, they will endure."

"I need an army."Lee Char admitted. "We have to fight back."

"You don't have to carry a sword to be powerful."Ferus stated. "Some leaders' strength is inspiring greatness in others."

"But my people don't even know I'm alive."Lee Char protested. "How can I inspire them if they think I'm dead?"

* * *

Anakin, Padme, Ackbar and Meena swam to the large building.

"Okay, just cover me."Anakin commented. "I'm gonna have to concentrate."

"Concentrate?"Padme asked. "Concentrate on what?"

"Bringing that building down."Anakin replied.

He the used the force to push the large building.

Aqua droids began firing lasers at them.

"Anakin, hurry."Padme protested.

Then Anakin managed to bring the building down causing it to tumble down below and making the scanner destroyed.

Anakin activated his lightsaber to deflect the lasers of the aqua droids and slashing them down.

He then notice the large jelly fish droids heading to them.

"At least we're taking attention away from the prince."Padme admitted holding her blaster.

* * *

Lee-Char blew on a shell horn and the sound travelled far enough to reach the Mon Calamari prisoners.

"Oh, no, the prince, hurry!"Ahsoka protested.

The four jedi and the clones swam out of the cave,

The Mon Calamari spotted Lee-Char.

"The prince, he's alive!"

"Look there!"

"People of Mon Cala, all people of Mon Cala who would not be slaves, have hope."Lee Char stated.

"We will fight for you, Prince!"A male Mon Calamari said confidently.

"You will not be prisoners much longer."Lee-Char stated.

Fisto and the three teenagers hid in a bunch of sea weed.

"Okay, I think the show is over."Nadia commented.

"The guards will be coming."Ahsoka said. "We have to go."

The four jedi activated their lightsabers to deflect the lasers of the aqua droids that were firing to Lee-Char.

Then an army of Gungans attacked the aqua droids.

"Gungans."Fisto said. "The tide has turned in our favor."

"Let's free my people, attack!"Lee Char ordered.

The four jedi and the two clone troopers charged into battle.

Jar Jar and a group of Gungans took down the jelly fish droids.

"Ani, mesa so happy to see you."Jar Jar greeted.

"Perfect timing, Jar Jar."Anakin said with a smile.

"Whatsa?"Jar Jar asked. "Mesa can't hear so good since me submerged."

The four jedi and Lee-Char took down the rest of the aqua droids.

A few minutes later a tornado of sand appeared around them and they looked up to see a large squid assault ship spinning around with its four mechanical tentacles stretched out while two smaller ones swam around it.

"Stay in the center, there's less turbulence."Ferus stated.

The bottom of the ship opened up and Riff from before dived towards him with a roar before grabbing him.

Lee-Char managed to kick him off while the three jedi spun around and headed towards a group of aqua droids and slashing them down.

Nadia used the force to push Riff away managing to stun him for a moment.

The three teenagers swam up in front of the prince and held their lightsabers in a defensive position before the shark shook his head clear and looked at them.

Riff clicked a button on his belt before retreating outside the tornado as a few droids surrounded them and started shooting.

While the young jedi were distracted with blocking bolts, Riff came from behind and grabbed the prince.

He roared and attempted to bite him then Fisto suddenly appeared and kicked him off the young Mon Calamari breaking his jaw in the process.

The Master ignited his blade and tried cutting the shark, only for his wrists to get grabbed and end up disarmed.

Fisto retreated a few feet away and Riff snapped his jaw back into place before roaring at the older Jedi and rushing him.

The three teenagers took out a few more droids and tried to swim over to Lee-Char when another aqua droid stopped them.

Riff tried to kill Lee Char, but Fisto quickly grabbed the shark's ankle before kicking him away.

"Ferus, Ahsoka, Nadia, escape with the prince."Fisto ordered. "I'll hold him off."

Then the three young jedi took the prince to safety.

* * *

The four watched from a bunch of seaweed that their friends were captured.

"Now the four of us are the only ones left."Lee-Char said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lee-Char."Nadia replied.

"I know what I must do, I know my people need me."Lee-Char commented. "I just don't know how to win this war."

"Look, I know you're scared, but you can't let your fear control you."Ahsoka answered gently.

"Aren't you guys scared?"Lee-Char asked.

"We're used to be all the time until we realized that if you make decisions out of fear, you're more likely to be wrong."Nadia admitted kindly.

"I will unify Mon Cala again, I promise."Lee-Char said confidently.

Ferus smiled at his girlfriend and his two friends.

The four then heard a distant sound.

"We have to go."Ferus reminded.

They then swam away from the area.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	37. Prisoners

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 36: Prisoners**

 _A last gasp of hope!_

 _After the assassination of his father and the fall of his kingdom beneath a planetary civil war, Mon Cala Prince Lee-Char has gone into hiding with Padawans, Ferus Olin, Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori as his only protectors._

 _With his armies captured and friends imprisoned, the situation seems hopeless for the prince._

 _Count Dooku commands his sinister agent Riff Tamson to use any means necessary to bring Prince Lee-Char out of hiding, for he knows that hope does remain as long as the prince is alive._

Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Kit Fisto and Representative Jar Jar Binks are brought before Riff Tamson.

"A senator, two Jedi Knights and a fumbling amphibian.!Riff said. "I would have thought the prince would be easier to capture than the four of you."

"It must be part of our plan."Anakin admitted bitterly.

"I had the exact same thought."Riff replied.

He then grab a hold of Padme and brought her to two Quarren Guards.

"Don't touch me!"Padme said angrily.

"Let go of her."Anakin demanded.

"Rack 'em up!"Riff ordered.

Padme and Jar Jar were brought to two torture droids.

"Mesa don't like this."Jar Jar said nervously. "Ow! That pinching!"

"Tamson, leave them alone!"Anakin said coldly.

"Do not worry, Jedi, there's plenty of suffering to go around."Riff admitted in a smirking tone.

"Ah. Eels, very dangerous."Fisto stated.

The two jedi were tortured by the Mon Calamari eels.

"Now, tell me, where is Prince Lee-Char?"Riff asked.

* * *

Outside...

Lee-Char and the three jedi were hiding and watched as Aqua droids searched in the area.

"We can't hide forever."Lee-Char said quietly.

"The Gungan Army was the last of the Republic's reinforcements."Ahsoka admitted. "There won't be any more."

"So were actually on our own."Nadia replied.

Ferus sighed. "Sorry that our plan didn't go so well Lee-Char."

"The failure is mine, not the Republic's."Lee-Char said sadly.

The four swam down as the Aqua Droids passed the area.

"If my father were here, he could unite with Nossor Ri and the Quarren."Lee-Char stated. "The Quarren and Mon Cala have always had a difficult relationship, but it was respectful, until Riff Tamson arrived, once that Carcadon got inside Nossor Ri's head the alliance between the Mon Cala and the Quarren fell apart."

The prince and the three jedi swam even further down.

"I know what I must do."Lee-Char admitted. "The Mon Cala and Quarren people must be reunited."

"Okay..."Ahsoka said.

"We like your thinking, but what's the strategy?"Nadia asked.

"Count all the prisoners, Mon Cala, Gungans, clones."Lee-Char replied. "If we all fought together we would outnumber our opponent."

"If this is going to work, we'll need to let your people know."Ferus commented. "They'll have to be ready to fight."

"We need Captain Ackbar and I think I know where to find him."Lee-Char answered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Riff and Nossor went to take to Count Dooku.

"I have interrogated the Jedi, My Lord, but they will not give up the whereabouts of the prince."Riff said. "The Jedi's resistance to pain is impressive."

 _"Press the interrogation, Tamson."_ Count Dooku stated. _"We cannot allow the prince to survive, the royal bloodline must be broken."_

"Count Dooku, is this necessary? The battle is won."Nossor reminded. "The prince has no army to rally now is the time for the Quarren to take the lead and think of rebuilding."

 _"Rebuild?"_ Count Dooku asked. _"While this battle has been won, there is still a war going on, Senator Ri, a war in which you pledged your allegiance to the Separatist cause!"_

"Of course, Count, we owe you everything."Nossor answered.

 _"Do not soon forget it."_ Count Dooku warned and looked at Riff. _"Tamson, have your soldiers arrived?"_

"Soldiers?"Nossor asked.

"Yes, Count."Riff replied.

Then four Karkarodon guards arrived into the room.

"We now have the city under our control."Riff commented.

 _"Good."_ Count Dooku said. _"Continue as planned."_

The hologram vanished, then Riff and his men swam away making Nossor follow them quietly.

* * *

Lee-Char and the three padawans follow a column of prisoners to an underwater cave used as a prison camp.

"Lee-Char this place..."Nadia said.

"It's a prison camp."Lee-Char replied.

"Eesh, I hate electric shields."Ferus mumbled.

"How can we be sure Captain Ackbar is inside?"Ahsoka asked.

"There's only one way to find out."Lee-Char admitted.

The four followed the Aqua droids into the prison camp before the electric shield opened again.

A group of Mon Calamaris spotted them.

"Prince Lee-Char?"A Male Mon Calamari asked as he swam up to the prince. "Are you a prisoner here as well?"

"I am here, but not as a prisoner."Lee-Char replied. "I've come with a message as your future king, I have not lost hope, the time is coming when you will be free again, I will not fail you."

"We want to believe, but how can this be possible?"An old Mon Calamari asked.

Then the clone trooper Monnk went to the three jedi.

"Commander Tano, Sir Olin, Mrs Aomori."Monnk said.

"Monnk, are we glad to see you."Nadia admitted with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am, but the four of you must come with me now."Monnk stated. "You'll attract too much attention here and I think there's someone who'll be happy to see you."

"Prince!"A male Mon Calamari said. "You can't leave us here."

"Have courage."Lee-Char commented. "The next time I appear to you, I will appear as your king."

The prince then followed after the clone trooper and the three padawans.

* * *

In the Prison Cell...

"I grow tired of waiting, Jedi."Riff said coldly. "Where is the prince?"

"Even if we knew, we would not say."Fisto admitted.

"Unfortunate."Riff replied.

He looked at the Qurren guard, who used its staff to hit a Eel making Anakin get electrified and groan in pain.

"To be honest, it matters little to me."Riff said. "I would torture you either way, but Count Dooku insists I capture the prince and there is the slight chance you're deceiving me and holding back some information I could use and in my position, I cannot afford to take chance!"

He then bit Padme's breathing helmet making her get startled and a little crack appeared in her helmet.

"Time is of the essence."Riff laughed. "Now tell me what I want to know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Monnk brought the prince and the three padawans, where Senator Meena Tills and Captain Ackbar were.

"You're alive."Meena said. "Captain, you were right."

"Prince, I knew you would survive the battle."Captain Ackbar admitted.

"Captain, I need your help."Lee-Char stated. "I have a plan, I know how we can win this fight."

"But the battle is over, young Prince and it appears that we have lost."Captain Ackbar said.

"No in truth, we now outnumber our enemy."Lee-Char commented. "We can overwhelm them."

"But we are prisoners."Meena reminded. "If we revolted thousands would die."

"Not if the Quarren struck first and aided in our attack."Lee-Char admitted.

"Prince, how can you say this?"Captain Ackbar questioned. "The Quarren betrayed us, they assassinated your father!"

"No, Captain, Riff Tamson murdered my father."Lee-Char answered. "Of that, I am sure."

"The Quarren are being used, we've seen it happen before."Ferus said.

"Count Dooku has deceived them."Ahsoka muttered.

"Well that's no surprise."Nadia admitted with her arms folded.

"Riff Tamson murdered my father,we'll find Nossor Ri, he was my father's friend, I know he will listen."Lee-Char said.

"How can you be certain of this?"Meena asked.

"I can't, but it's time for me to lead."Lee-Char replied. "And this, I feel, is my only course of action."

"I will ready our people, Prince."Captain Ackbar commented.

"But, Captain, you're injured."Meena reminded.

"I'll be ready to fight with our future king."Captain Ackbar answered.

"I'll marshal the remaining clones and Gungans."Monnk stated. "What will your signal be?"

"When a Quarren attacks our enemy, that will be your sign."Lee-Char answered.

But then a group of Aqua Droids surrounded them.

"You are under arrest."An Aqua droid said.

Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers.

"No, stay your blade, my friends."Lee-Char replied.

The four jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

"I am Lee-Char, leader of the Mon Cala people and I demand to speak to your superiors."Lee-Char said.

The Aqua Droids took the prince and the three padawans away.

* * *

In the Prison Cell...

Padme's helmet was getting water

"Your friend's time is running short."Riff said. "I'm beginning to believe you're both telling the truth and know nothing about the prince's whereabouts."

Then his comlink beeped.

"Yes?"Riff asked.

 _"We have located the prince and have him in custody."_ An Aqua Droid reported. _"He has requested an audience with the leadership."_

"By all means, bring him to me."Riff ordered. "I shall meet you in the throne room."

"Roger, roger."the Aqua Droid replied and ended the call.

"The throne room?"Nossor asked.

"Yes, I want that little one to see me in my rightful place as ruler of this world."Riff admitted.

"Ruler? That was not our arrangement with Count Dooku!"Nossor reminded.

"No, it wasn't your arrangement."Riff answered and laughed. "It was mine!"

"Wait! The prisoner! You have to save her!"Anakin protested.

"No, I don't."Riff replied evilly.

"Tamson-"Anakin growled.

Then the Eels electrified him as Riff and Nossor left the room.

"Ani, mesa have an idea."Jar Jar said/

"Not now, Jar Jar."Anakin stated. "We need to save Padme."

"Anakin, we must create a bubble for her to breathe from."Fisto instructed. "Use the Force to push the water away from her helmet."

"I'm on it."Anakin said.

He closed his eyes and used the force to make a bubble to help Padme breathed.

"It's working! It's working!"Jar Jar said. "Look out!"

Then the Eels electrified Anakin making Jar Jar spit saliva on Padme's helmet to complete the bubble.

"Jar Jar?"Padme asked awkwardly.

"Padme! I'm sorry I couldn't-"Anakin said sadly.

"I'm here."Padme replied. "Jar Jar sealed my helmet with his..."

"Yesa, it's Gungan waterproofing."Jar Jar answered. "It's why wesa swim so good."

* * *

In the Throne Room...

The prince and the three padawans were brought to the place to see Riff and Nossor by the Aqua Droids.

"Greetings, Prince."Riff greeted and cackled. "We meet again, I must admit you were more difficult to capture than I anticipated, Prince, you have my respect as hunter to his prey."

"I do not seek, nor do I want your respect."Lee-Char replied. "I have come to demand the freedom of my people."

Riff laughed. "Your people? You're mistaken, Prince. They are my people and under my rule, they, like you, are nothing more than slaves."

"Your rule is not recognized here, Tamson."Lee-Char stated. "My people are all those who live in these seas, whether they be Mon Cala or Quarren."

"Surely you have not come here seeking the aid of Nossor Ri."Riff said. "Do you really think he would trade his position to join you?"

"The Quarren are already slaves, though they may not see it."Lee-Char admitted. "Nossor Ri, you knew my father whatever differences our people had in the past, surely you must know we can work together to make Mon Cala whole, Dooku and Tamson want only to exploit us, and leave our cities broken and our resources depleted, what will then be left for the Quarren?"

"Well, Nossor Ri, would you like to join this pitiful little fish and his dead father?"Riff questioned.

Nossor looked down in sadness.

"There, you see."Riff replied. "What good will their help be anyway, Prince? The Quarren are more gutless than your people."

"As long as I live, I shall give all people of Mon Cala hope to fight another day."Lee-Char stated.

"Hmm, hope? We are of the same mind, Prince."Riff admitted. "That is why I have scheduled your public execution, take him away!"

The prince and the three padawans were sent out by the Aqua Droids.

"Nossor Ri, there's still time!"Lee-Char protested. "Unite and we will defend our home."

Riff let out a evil laugh as the four were taken away from the throne room.

* * *

In the Prison Cell...

"All right, I think I'm getting the hang of this."Anakin admitted.

He then got electrified by the eels.

"Less talking helps."Fisto reminded.

But then Riff's men came and the robots began to sent the prisoners up.

"Jar Jar, I can't see anything."Padme said. "Where are they taking us?"

"Hey, yousa."Jar Jar stated looking at an Aqua Droid. "Where yousa taking us?!"

"To the execution of Prince Lee-Char."the Aqua Droid answered.

The team members united and the prisoners were all taken to witness the prince's execution, who was circled by three Karkarodon.

Anakin was placed next to Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia, who had their hands cuffed.

"Good job protecting the prince."He said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's all part of the plan, Master."Ahsoka replied.

"I was hoping you were going to say that."Anakin answered. "Anything I can do?"

Ferus just frowned while Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, this time it's out of our hands."Nadia replied.

"I'm not sure I like this plan after all."Anakin admitted.

"For crimes against the Separatist state, I command the execution of former Prince Lee-Char!"Riff stated.

Nossor swam up to Captain Ackbar and gave him a small staff.

"Captain, Nossor Ri and the Quarren are with you."He whispered.

"Kill him!"Riff ordered.

The thee Karkarodon charged at the prince, but Nossor went in the way and made black ink appear to save Lee-Char.

"Fight, Quarren!"Nossor admitted. "Fight for Prince Lee-Char!"

Lee-Char used a droid staff to fire and kill the three Karkarodon.

The Mon Calamari took down the aqua droids with the Quarren and the Gunagans.

The three padawans took that as their signal and taking down the aqua droids.

They then activated their lightsabers to slash the eels to release Fisto and Anakin.

Anakin used his lightsaber to slash the droids that were holding Padme and embracing her.

"Send in more droids!"Riff ordered.

"Roger, roger."An Aqua Droid replied.

The Aqua Droids started firing at the Quarren and the Gunagans.

Then more Aqua droids showed up, but the Quarren, Mon Cala, Jedi, Gungans and clones fought back.

Lee-Char held a staff while Riff held a knife.

"Prince Lee-Char."Riff said.

"Your rule is at an end before it started, Tamson!"Lee-Char commented.

Lee-Char and Riff started fighting each other.

But then the prince grab Riff's knife and gave him a deadly glare.

"I killed your father without pity or mercy."Riff said.

"Then I'll return the favor!"Lee-Char replied.

He threw the knife at Rif, who charged at him.

But the prince used his staff to fire at the Karkarodon making the knife explode and making Riff's corpses spread in the water.

"The day is won!"Nossor stated proudly.

"Long live the prince!"Captain Ackbar commented.

"Long live the prince!"the Mon Calamari and the Quarrens chanted. "Long live the prince! Long live the prince!"

* * *

Afterwards in the Throne Room...

Lee-Char arrived to be crowned and to be greeted by his allies.

"Your father would be so proud."Meena said.

"I know."Lee-Char answered quietly.

"May the blessings of the water keep you."the Old Mon Calamari said. "The might of your ancestors, give you strength."

Nossor placed the crown on Lee-Char's head.

"As representative of the Quarren people, I pledge our loyalty to you."He admitted.

"And as your king, I pledge my loyalty to all people of Mon Cala."Lee-Char stated.

Senator Amidala and the five jedi smiled at him.

"I present King Lee-Char!"the Old Mon Calamari commented.

"Long live the king! Long live King Lee-Char!"the Mon Calamari and the Quarrens chanted happily as they clapped at their new king. "Long live the king! Long live King Lee-Char!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	38. Kidnapped

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 37: Kidnapped**

 _A planet of peace!_

 _The artisan colony of the planet Kiros created a society without weapons._

 _Instead of war, they pursued art and beauty._

 _But in the Clone Wars, even peace-loving worlds are seemingly forced to change sides._

In Kiros...

The Togrutan governor of Kiros was talking with Yoda via hologram.

"The simple truth is there is not a warrior among us, Master Yoda."He said. "An armed conflict will destroy us, we will negotiate with Count Dooku if we are able."

 _"Trust Dooku, you cannot."_ Yoda stated. _"Send help, I will."_

"I'm afraid it is too late."the Governor of Kiros replied. "The Separatists have already arrived."

Then the Separatist Ship landed as Count Dooku came out.

"Count Dooku, we have chosen to remain neutral in this war, why have you launched this invasion against us?"the Governor of Kiros asked.

"Think of our presence as a peaceful occupation for your protection as well as ours."Count Dooku replied.

"I have heard the tragic stories of worlds caught between your droids and their clones. "What of my people?"

"While I am helpless to prevent the fighting, I can offer your people sanctuary."Count Dooku answered. "A safe haven until the conflict has ended."

"Thank you, Count, yours is a kind offer, but..."the Governor of Kiros said.

"I insist."Count Dooku replied.

Then the two walked away.

"Round up the citizens."Darts D'Nar ordered. "All of them."

"Roger roger."the Battle Droid answered.

Then the army of Battle Droids began to take the Togrutas away. **  
**

* * *

In a Star Cruiser...

 _"All clear, sir."_ A Clone Trooper reported. _"There are no Separatist craft in the system."_

"It's been 10 rotations since Master Yoda's transmission."Anakin said. "I just hope we're not too late."

"Rex."Obi-Wan ordered. "Take us down."

"Yes, sir."Rex replied.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Republic forces land on the surface of Kiros.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Nadia and Rex were on speeders.

They began to explore the colony with the clone troopers.

Ahsoka notice no one was around.

"Anybody else think it's too quiet?"She asked. "I haven't seen any colonists."

"They're probably hiding."Anakin replied.

"Let's hope they stay hidden."Obi-Wan suggested. "It makes our job easier if we don't have to worry about them in battle."

"You got that right, master."Nadia commented.

"I don't like it."Rex stated. "The clankers have never been shy about using civvies as living shields."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere."Anakin said. "Let's make for the city center."

The group spotted biker droids in front of them.

"Biker droids dead ahead!"Ahsoka reported.

"Squad, tighten up!"Anakin ordered. "Form on me!"

The four jedi began to use their lightsabers to take down the biker droids, while the clone troopers used their blasters.

Up ahead, they saw battle droids with two tanks.

Rex managed to destroy one with his rocket launcher while Ahsoka and Nadia went off their speeder bikes to destroy the other tank with explosives before landing safely back on their masters bikes.

Ahsoka and Nadia smiled at their accomplishment.

"We're all clear, Master."Nadia said with a smirk.

"Captain, have your men secure the area."Obi-Wan ordered.

The group then checked around the area, while Nadia stood closely next to her master.

"How are we doing, Boil?"Obi-Wan asked.

"We're still mopping up clankers here and there, sir."Boil replied. "We've established a perimeter around the Governor's Tower, no one gets out without a fight."

"Good work."Obi-Wan stated.

The two jedi walked up to Cody.

"Cody, any word from the Separatist commander?"Nadia asked.

"He's barricaded inside, his name is Darts D'Nar."Cody replied and looked at Obi-Wan. "He sent you a message, sir."

He then took out a holopad showing Darts D'Nar.

 _"Master Kenobi come to the tower."_ Dart said. _"We will negotiate terms for surrender."_

"Well, that was easy."Obi-Wan said.

"No kidding."Nadia mumbled.

Suddenly the pad went to Anakin's hand and crushing it.

"Zygerrian scum."Anakin said darkly. "I'll handle that slaver."

"Anakin, he asked for me."Obi-Wan reminded. "I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists."

"Fine."Anakin replied. "I'll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan."

He then walked away.

Artoo beeped as he went between Nadia and Ahsoka.

"Why is he so upset?"Ahsoka asked.

Nadia was surprised that Ahsoka didn't know the answer.

"Anakin has never talked about his past, has he?"Obi-Wan said.

"Only to tell me he won't talk about it."Ahsoka replied.

"As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt clans."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Oh..."Ahsoka said quietly. "And these Zygerrians, they're slavers?"

"Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."Ahsoka replied.

"Yes, make sure you do."Obi-Wan reminded.

Nadia looked at Ahsoka feeling something not right when she said her sentence.

 _"Why does it feel like its a lie?"_ She thought.

The raven haired girl then turned to her attention to her master.

"Master shouldn't I come with you?"Nadia asked. "You know as your back up?"

"Young one, you'll remain here, I'll deal with Darts D'Nar myself."Obi-Wan replied.

"Okay."Nadia answered.

Obi-Wan then walked away and headed to the Governor's Tower.

* * *

Inside the Governor's Tower...

Darts was listening to Count Dooku and Atai Molec via hologram.

 _"The last shipment has been received, D'Nar."_ Atai Molec said. _"I understand the Jedi have attacked, why are you still there?"_

"I'm going to make the Jedi pay for their arrogance."Dars replied. "I have them right where I want them."

Then Obi-Wan came up into the room.

"Do tell."He said with a small smirk.

The droids pointed their guns at him making him put his hands up.

 _"Gentlemen, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight."_ Count Dooku said bitterly.

Atai Molec growled at Obi-Wan.

 _"D'Nar, bring him to me on his knees."_ Count Dooku ordered.

"With pleasure."Dars answered as he put off the holograms.

"We were going to discuss surrender?"Obi-Wan reminded as he took a few steps forward.

"Yes, you will surrender."Dars admitted.

"We obviously have a misunderstanding, my friend."Obi-Wan commented as he secretly placed on his comlink.

* * *

Anakin listened to the conversation with Ahsoka, Nadia and Cody.

 _"No, you are wrong, Jedi."_ Dars replied.

 _"Am I?"_ Obi-Wan asked. _"You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed and you are surrounded..."_

* * *

In the Governor's Tower...

"Do the honorable thing and give up now, D'Nar."Obi-Wan said. "I promise you will receive fair treatment."

"You've broken through my defenses, you think you've won?"Dars questioned. "Think again, I have planted bombs all over the city, no one will survive, now, surrender."

"If you're not bluffing, then I must concede."Obi-Wan commented. "But you'll have to make considerations, first, you release the colonists."

"Here is my counter-offer."Dars admitted.

He looks at a droid, who pressed a switch.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, Nadia and the clone troopers put their heads down as a building exploded in front of them.

* * *

In the Governor's Tower...

Obi-Wan heard the bombing and looked outside to see one of the houses got destroyed.

"There were no colonists in that structure, but there could have been."Dars stated. "Now, bow down and surrender to me, you Jedi filth."

* * *

Outside...

Anakin and the two girls checked the wounded clones.

"I need a medic over here!"Anakin stated. "Artoo, where are you?"

Artoo beeped as he rolled by.

"Watch yourself, buddy."Anakin warned. "This is still a war zone, Cody! We don't have time for the planetary scan, hook Artoo up and he'll locate the bombs."

"Right away, sir!"Cody replied.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, let's go."Anakin said.

"Where are we going?"Ahsoka asked.

"To disarm the bombs while Obi-Wan negotiates."Anakin replied.

"I hope he can buy us some time."Nadia admitted worriedly.

The three climbed on their own AT-RT and took off.

* * *

In the Governor's Tower...

Obi-Wan placed his lightsaber on the table.

"Very well, I surrender."He said.

"Long before this war, you Jedi destroyed the great Zygerrian Slave Empire."Dars stated coldly as he stood up. "I would kill you now, but Dooku would prefer you alive."

"I understand your frustration."Obi-Wan admitted. "It is unfortunate you and I cannot resolve our differences as you do in the Zygerrian tradition."

The Convor in Dars arm flew back on its cage.

Dars let out a laugh."With no weapons, you would fight me?"

"For good reason."Obi-Wan replied. "Say, if I win, you reveal the location of the colonists and the bombs."

Dars smirked. "And if I win, I deliver you to Dooku in a cage like one of these filthy creatures."

"Perhaps."Obi-Wan said.

Dars hits Obi-Wan and they began to fight in hand to hand combat, but the jedi does not fight back and he gets thrown into a statue.

The creatures in the cage let out a shriek.

"Careful, you're disturbing my pets."Dars commented. "They fetch a high price."

* * *

Outside...

The three jedi were riding on the AT-RTs as they looked around the town.

 _"General Skywalker!"_ Cody said. _"Your droid is transmitting the bomb coordinates now."_

"Copy that, Cody."Anakin replied. "We're approaching the first bomb now, let's go!"

The Jedi Knight used his AT-RT to fire at the battle droids, while Ahsoka and Nadia used their lightsabers to take them down.

The three jedi then turned their attention on the bomb.

"There must be a wire we should cut or something to stop the countdown."Ahsoka said.

"Stand back."Anakin replied.

He activated his lightsaber to slash the bomb and powering it off.

"How did you know that would work?"Nadia asked.

"I trusted my instincts."Anakin answered with a smile.

"You mean you guessed."Ahsoka reminded.

"Yeah, but it was an educated guess."Anakin replied as he went on his AT-RT. "Now, come on, there's plenty more to go."

The two girls rolled their eyes while smirking as they followed him.

* * *

In the Governor's Tower...

Obi-Wan was getting badly hit by Dars.

"For thousands of years, Zygerria supplied slave labor to the galaxy, we prospered."Dars said. "Our customers prospered, then the Jedi came."

He strangled Obi-Wan on the table.

 _"Excuse me, sir."_ A Battle Droid stated. _"We have a problem."_

"What problem?"Dars demanded.

 _"Our spotters are tracking three enemy walkers moving through-"_ the battle droids said.

Obi-Wan quickly made Dars face crush the small holopad making the Zygerrian growl at him.

* * *

Outside...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia arrived to take down the last bombs.

"These are the last of them."Anakin said.

The three jedi went off their AT-RTs and activated their lightsabers to take down the battle droids.

"Defuse the bombs!"Anakin stated. "I'll cover you two!"

Ahsoka and Nadia deactivated their lightsabers to check the bombs while Anakin kept the battle droids busy.

The two best friends notice the bombs were linked together.

"Anakin, I think the bombs are linked."Nadia admitted.

"You two are supposed to disarm them, not activate them!"Anakin reminded.

"Droids on the roof!"Ahsoka warned.

The three jedi used their lightsabers to deflect the lasers of the battle droids.

"If they're connected, we'll have to defuse them at the same time."Anakin answered.

Then Snipers appeared and started shooting at them.

"Snipers!"Nadia growled. "How wonderful!"

The Snipers weren't getting hit by the lasers that the three jedi were deflecting.

"Their shields are too strong!"Ahsoka said.

The three jedi quickly hid themselves as the Snipers continued firing at them.

"We're pinned down!"Nadia admitted.

"Master, we're running out of time!"Ahsoka reminded.

The bombs began to beep more.

"I know."Anakin answered. "We have to do something and quick!"

He then notice the parts of the Snipers were weak.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, they're weak from the side."Anakin stated. "I've got an angle on your droids."

"Okay, we've got a view of yours too."Nadia replied.

"Same time, ready? Go!"Ahsoka stated.

The three jedi went out of their hiding places to deflect the lasers of the Snipers and destroying them.

They then quickly slashed the bombs before they could explode.

"That was a close one."Ahsoka said.

The three jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

Nadia sighed in relief. "No kidding."

"Let's hope Obi-Wan shares our luck."Anakin admitted with a smile.

* * *

In the Governor's Tower...

Dars had Obi-Wan badly wounded and grabbed him by the neck.

"Now I'll take revenge for my people, Jedi."He stated with a smirk.

"Sir, you have an urgent transmission."the Tactical Droid said.

Then a hologram of a battle droid appeared.

 _"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but you weren't responding."_ the battle droid said.

"What is it?"Dars asked in annoyance.

 _"Uh...the Jedi have disarmed your bombs."_ the battle droid replied.

"What?"Dars demanded as he threw Obi-Wan to the ground. "Give me the detonator!"

The Tactical Droid gave him the detonator, but when he pressed the button twice the bombs didn't explode.

"Certainly took him long enough this time."Obi-Wan said as he stood up and used the force to destroy the biker droids.

The Jedi Master brought his lightsaber back and activating it.

"Well, shall we discuss your surrender? Again?"Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

"I still have one bomb left, Jedi."Dars answered.

He pressed the buttons on the tactical droid and threw it at Obi-Wan.

"Sir, how could you?"the Tactical Droid asked.

The Convor went to Dars arm as he made his escape.

Obi-Wan stood and quickly threw the droid out the window as it exploded.

* * *

Outside.

Anakin and the two girls heard the explosion, which caused them to rush to their AT-RTs.

 _"Anakin! Anakin, come in."_ Obi-Wan said. _"D'Nar is making his escape from the tower."_

"On our way!"Anakin replied.

"-We'll never catch him in time."Ahsoka said.

"I am not letting that slaver scum get away."Anakin stated angrily.

The three arrived where Obi-Wan was and saw Dars ship taking off.

But then the three jedi got off their AT-RTs and used the force to do a big leap to land at the top of the ship.

Anakin activated his lightsaber to damage one of the engines.

Then the three jedi carefully headed to the other side.

"So, what's your plan?"Ahsoka asked.

"I'm open to ideas."Anakin answered.

"Well that's good to hear!"Nadia responded sarcastically.

Then the back part of the ship opened making them go inside.

However a Blixus was released in front of the three jedi, who were startled.

Then one of the tentacles of the Blixus grabbed Nadia by the waist, while the others grabbed Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Hold on!"Anakin stated.

"Hold on?"Ahsoka demanded. "Do we have a choice?"

"Aw, I rather have my sushi cooked!"Nadia said angrily.

She and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers to slash the tentacles making them get released.

The Blixus tried to hit them with it's other tentacles, but the two girls dodged them.

Ahsoka and Nadia then stabbed the Blixus at the top making it roar and for Anakin to use his lightsaber to get himself released.

"Master!"Ahsoka called out.

"Ahsoka, Dia, you're only making it angry!"Anakin stated as he dodged the tentacles. "I'll handle this, go stabilize the ship."

The two girls quietly went inside the cockpit of the ship and powered off the engines.

Dars went off his seat and took out his whip, while Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers.

"Young Jedi, you will both learn your place."Dars said with a smirk.

"We're not so young anymore."Nadia replied coldly.

The two girls then managed to take down Dars and point their lightsabers at him.

"Gotcha."Ahsoka stated.

Then Anakin came in while holding his lightsaber.

"Mission accomplished, Anakin."Nadia commented.

"Where are the colonists?"Anakin asked.

"I will tell you nothing."Dars replied.

Then Anakin pointed his deactivated his lightsaber on his neck.

"Where are they?"He demanded angrily.

"Master."Ahsoka whispered.

"Easy there."Nadia reminded.

"My queen is going to bring back the royal slave auction as in the days before the Jedi."Dars admitted firmly. "Zygerria will be rich and powerful again, the Jedi will not stop us this time."

Anakin scoffed. "We'll see about that."

Ahsoka and Nadia glanced at each other in worry.

* * *

Later that Night in the Jedi Temple...

The four jedi and Admiral Yularen spoke to the Jedi Council via hologram.

 _"General Skywalker, I ran the bio-scan twice, but the results were negative."_ Admiral Yularen stated.

 _"Are you saying the colonists are not in the city?"_ Anakin asked.

 _"I'm saying they're not even on the planet."_ Admiral Yularen replied. _"The entire population appears to have simply vanished."_

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin while in deep thought.

 _"Vanished?"_ Nadia asked in disbelief.

 _"That's impossible."_ Ahsoka answered. _"Those are my people."_

"Troubling is the return of the Zygerrians."Yoda commented.

"It is likely they mean to use Dooku to rebuild their slaver empire."Plo Koon said.

 _"We cannot allow that, Master."_ Anakin stated.

"Agree I do, but first find the colonists you must."Yoda said. "In great danger, they are."

"What is it, Master?"Plo Koon asked.

"Sense I do a darker hand in this mystery."Yoda replied. "Slavery, a great tool it is for the rise of the Sith."

This caused everyone to be quiet and to be in deep thought.

* * *

 **Ooh I wonder what kind of slave dress Nadia will wear in 'Slaves of the Republic';)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	39. Slaves of the Republic

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 38: Slaves of the Republic**

 _Kidnapped!_

 _During a Separatist invasion of the planet Kiros, thousands of peaceful colonists were abducted by Zygerrian slavers._

 _Determined to find the missing colonists, the Jedi travel to Zygerria, home to the galaxy's most notorious slave empire._

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Nadia and Rex travel to Zygerria aboard the ship they have obtained from Darts D'Nar, only to find the orbit of the planet crawling with spaceships, a sign of an important event.

"It looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days."Anakin said.

"Hmm, whatever is happening is attracting plenty of high class scum."Obi-Wan commented.

* * *

Afterwards...

They were now walking by slave markets near the palace.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex wore Zygerrian armors and helmets while Ahsoka and Nadia had cloaks to cover the outfits they were wearing.

"Let's just hope the information our spies gave us about the Queen is accurate."Anakin stated. "Remember, I'll keep her occupied while you locate the missing people of Kiros."

"How do you plan on keeping the Queen occupied?"Obi-Wan asked.

"With my magnetic charm, of course."Anakin replied.

"Oh, yes, of course."Obi-Wan said simply.

"Oh brother..."Nadia muttered under her breath.

"Hold on to this, will you, buddy?"Anakin asked.

Artoo beeped as Anakin and Obi-Wan gave their lightsabers to him.

The five and Artoo began to head out of the ship.

"Remind me why we're the ones playing the part of the slaves?"Ahsoka asked.

"At least your outfit is more comfortable than mines."Nadia admitted while glaring at Anakin.

"Hey at least yours quite alluring."Anakin admitted with a sarcastic smile. "Besides, the role of master comes easily to me."

"Really?"Ahsoka asked. "Well, this time try to be convincing at it."

The five and Artoo went to the slave markets near the palace.

There they see types of people being sold as slaves.

Nadia groaned in annoyance. "How can a civilization this advanced still practice slavery?"

"It makes them wealthy and powerful at the expense of others."Anakin replied coldly. "Before the Hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this."

Then the three saw an old Twi'lek drop to the floor.

"Get up, you useless skug."Atai ordered.

"Master, the bonds, they are too heavy."the old Twi'lek replied weakly.

"Tell it to my whip."Atai replied as he took out his whip.

Just before he can harm the old woman Ahsoka grabbed him by the arm.

"You don't want to do that."She stated.

"You dare touch me!"Atai said angrily.

"Excuse my slave, friend."Anakin commented as he came forward. "She is freshly caught."

Two Zygerrian guards ran up behind Atai.

"Hmm, what have we here?"Atai said. "You wear Zygerrian armor, but you are not one of us, who are you?"

"I've come for an audience with the Queen."Anakin replied.

"Then you have an invitation?"Atai commented. "We can't just let anyone in to speak with Her Majesty."

"No invitation, but I do bring news, news the Queen will be eager to hear."Anakin stated.

"I doubt that, you're nothing more than a brigand."Atai said with a hint of anger.

"I wouldn't say that, especially when the Queen learns you prevented her from hearing the news about Bruno Denturri."Anakin admitted smugly.

Atai took a few steps forward as more guards showed up, but then an observation droid.

"Halt! Cease all hostilities!"the Observation Droid ordered. "This man is to be escorted to the palace by order of the Queen."

Atai started to walk away to the palace as Anakin, Artoo, Ahsoka and Nadia followed him.

Inside the Queen stood in her throne with three kiro birds.

"Make certain all preparations are complete for this evening and fetch refreshments."Queen Miraj stated.

The female Twi'lek nodded as she walked away.

"My Queen, I present Lars Quell."Atai stated.

Ahsoka and Nadia bowed to the Queen in silent.

"Hmm, so, you are the man who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturri?"Queen Miraj asked.

"Yes, Your Highness."Anakin said as he removed his helmet. "However, when I spoke with him he failed to describe your beauty."

"Really?"Queen Miraj asked. "And did Bruno speak of my intense hatred of him? Or did that escape his memory as well?"

Atai pointed his blaster at Anakin.

"He needed not speak of it, Your Majesty."Anakin stated with a smirk as he lowered the blaster. "In fact, Bruno Denturri will not be speaking ever again."

"What do you mean?"Queen Miraj questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Bruno Denturri is dead by my hand."Anakin replied. "Here is a slaver and a dancer from his palace compensation for my efforts."

 _"Oh no..."_ Nadia thought nervously.

Anakin then removed Ahsoka and Nadia's cloaks revealing their outfits.

Ahsoka wore a tiara at the top of her head with a small cyan shirt and a matching long skirt also fingerless gloves on her arms.

Nadia was dressed in a silky clothing cropped tube top with golden arm cuffs, loose fitting pants with slits that reveals her long thin legs with a golden waistline line and ankle cuffs. She was also wearing a golden necklace and a tiara with pink jewels. Her clothing and slippers was pink matched perfectly. Also her hair was loose and a bit curly.

"Unhand me, brigand!"Ahsoka said in a faking tone.

Anakin raised an eyebrow making Ahsoka shrug with a nervous look.

Nadia covered herself with her arms pretending to be embarrassed with herself.

"You impress me, Lars Quell."Queen Miraj commented with a smile as she rose from her throne.

The Zygerrians and the slavers bowed making Anakin gesture the two girls to do the same.

"They are both quite a prize and to have defeated Bruno Denturri in combat, you must be quite the warrior."Queen Miraj said.

She then circled the two girls looking at them from top to bottom.

"Hmm, mmm-hmm."Queen Miraj said. "These slaves are certainly of fine stock, Bruno always knew how to choose beautiful females."

She then rubbed her fingers in Nadia's arm making her get angry.

"Don't you dare touch me!"Nadia stated gritting her teeth.

This caused the Queen to look at her in suspicion.

"Though they will both have to be processed."Queen Miraj commented and looked at Anakin. "Their demeanors leaves much to be desired, what is your price for them?"

"With respect, how can I price the beauty of these slaves, when I look upon the magnificence of Your Highness, whose beauty would make the brightest star seem dull by comparison."Anakin admitted with a smile.

Ahsoka and Nadia rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Lars Quell, you flatter me."Queen Miraj said.

"No, Your Majesty, however..."Anakin replied and whispered something in the Queen's ear.

Queen Miraj chuckled. "Lars, stop it, stop it, you are a bold one, aren't you?"

"My reputation precedes me then."Anakin stated.

"Perhaps we can find a way to put prices on your slaves."Queen Miraj commented and held out her arm. "Come, walk with me."

Anakin wrapped around it and the two walked to the exit followed by Ahsoka, Nadia, Artoo and Atai.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Rex were looking for Governor Roshti while acting like guards.

"Sir, take a look at this."Rex said.

The two men saw an old Torguta beneath the ground.

"Stand watch, I'll take a closer look."Obi-Wan ordered.

Rex nodded as the Jedi went down to check on the old torguta.

"Governor Roshti?"Obi-Wan asked.

"No! No!"Roshti panicked.

"Governor, I'm a friend, a Jedi, here to help."Obi-Wan replied as he removed his helmet. "Where are your people?"

"They're-"Roshti said weakly and passed out.

Obi-Wan put the old torguta over his shoulder as he went back up.

"Sir, did you find out where the others are?"Rex asked.

"Not yet."Obi-Wan answered as he placed the old torguta down. "We've got to get him out of here."

"You there, what are you doing with that slave?"A Guard demanded.

However, the alerted guards manage to stop and capture Obi-Wan and Roshti, while Rex escaped.

* * *

In the Palace...

The Queen, Anakin and the two girls were in top balcony.

The Twi'lek brought two drinks for Queen Miraj and Anakin.

"Slavery is the natural order of things."Queen Miraj stated. "The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong, bound to our service. I will need men with your talents to spread our ways across the galaxy."

But then the Twi'lek slave girl admits to stab the Queen, but Anakin stopped her.

"Let me go!"the Twi'lek girl panicked.

"You dare raise a hand against your master?"Queen Miraj questioned. "Clearly you require further processing."

"No! I won't go back there!"the Twi'lek girl shouted as she went at the top of the balcony.

"Wait! Stop!"Anakin protested.

The Twi'lek girl screamed as she fell to her death in the ground below.

"Such a waste."Queen Miraj said simply. "But perhaps she was more trouble than she's worth, but you, Lars, you are proving quite resourceful, very well, I will pay your price for these slave girls, it seems I am in need of new servants."

"They are my gifts to you, Your Highness."Anakin commented with a smile.

"You are a man of many surprises, it pleases me."Queen Miraj admitted. "I wish you to be my guest at the slave auction and to sit at my side."

She offered her hand and Anakin took it as he helped her stand up.

Ahsoka and Nadia frowned of what their eyes have witnessed before.

* * *

An Zygerrian Guard tortures Obi-Wan trying to find out who he is by hitting him with a whip.

"Well, who is he?"Atai asked.

"He hasn't talked, but I'll loosen his tongue."the Zygerrian Guard answered.

He whips Obi-Wan making him groan in pain.

"Why would a slaver try to rescue a slave from the palace?"Atai asked. "It's suicide."

However the Zygerrian recognizes Obi-Wan from his conversation with Darts D'Nar on Kiros.

"Wait, I know you from the hologram."Atai said coldly grabbing Obi-Wan's face. "I never forget a Jedi."

* * *

At the auction...

Anakin stood on the left side of Queen Miraj while Ahsoka and Nadia stood on the right.

"Your Highness, Zygerrians, and guests from a thousand worlds, our auction begins with slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity."An Zygerrian Auctioneer stated. "I give you Togruta from the Kiros System!"

The door opened as Roshti was shoved out and walked towards the Announcer.

"Oh, no."Ahsoka whispered in shock.

Nadia had a calm face to cover her anger.

"This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than 50,000 beings."the Zygerrian Auctioneer commented. "Note the compliance, virtually untrained in combat there will be no rebellion from these slaves."

"So where do you keep 50,000 slaves like the people of Kiros?"Anakin asked.

Then Atai came into the room.

"Your Majesty, I have urgent news."He stated and whispered something in the Queen's ear.

"All will be revealed in time."Queen Miraj answered.

Ahsoka and Nadia went next to Anakin as the Queen stood up from her seat.

"Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight!"Queen Miraj commented.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia's eyes widen in shock as a wounded Obi-Wan came out of the door.

 _"Master?!"_ Nadia thought in fear.

"Down with the Jedi!"

"The Jedi are not so tough!"

"My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi, they are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate."Queen Miraj stated. "Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic, the Jedi Order is weak and we will help break it."

She then took a whip.

"Teach the Jedi his place."Queen Miraj said.

Anakin took the whip as he left the room.

The two girls watched as a guard hit Obi-Wan making him kneel with hands on his head.

Nadia clenched her fist in anger, but Ahsoka quickly placed her hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

Anakin then stepped up behind Obi-Wan.

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Looks like I have to rescue you again, old man."Anakin said quietly.

"I knew you'd have a backup plan."Obi-Wan whispered.

"Prove to me you are a slaver!"Queen Miraj stated. "Swing that whip or die beside him."

"Those are some lousy options."Anakin mumbled and activated the whip as he bowed. "You leave me no choice, Highness."

The Jedi Knight then gave a signal making Artoo making the droid take out his lightsaber.

Anakin wrapped the whip on the guard's gun and pulled it away before Obi-Wan rolled forward to push him away.

Artoo threw the lightsabers into the pit causing Anakin to grab them.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, while he gave Obi-Wan the other one, who activated it.

"Guards, subdue them!"Queen Miraj ordered.

The two jedi deflected the lasers with their lightsabers, while Rex took down the guards near him.

Ahsoka used the force to slam Atoi to the wall, while Nadia used her force lightning to take down the guards.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, the Queen!"Anakin called out.

"Looks like your slave empire is finished, again."Ahsoka commented while pointing her lightsaber at th Queen's neck.

"Get that thing out of my face, you little skugs!"Queen Miraj growled and pressed a button on her chair.

This caused Ahsoka and Nadia to get electrified and to collapse on the floor unconscious.

* * *

A While Later...

Nadia woke up and found herself in a cage that was dangling at the top of the palace.

"Where am I?"She demanded.

"The Queen has promised once the other Jedi is tamed, you will be mine, little skug."Atai stated.

Nadia closed her eyes as she used the force to make the Zygerrian to nearly fell to his death.

"You better hope that doesn't happen."Nadia chuckled.

Atai then pressed a button causing the raven girl to scream in pain as she was electrified as torture.

 _"You guys...where are you?"_ Nadia thought worriedly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	40. Escape from Kadavo

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 39: Escape from Kadavo**

 _A people enslaved!_

 _To locate the abducted colonists of a peace-loving world, the Jedi infiltrated the slaver planet of Zygerria only to be captured by its ambitious queen, who plots to rebuild her empire of oppression._

 _Now even Obi-Wan Kenobi must come to terms with a life in chains._

In the Kadavo System...

Obi-Wan was forced to slave away in the mines alongside Rex and the Togrutan colonists of Kiro while being taunted by the facility's cruel warden Agruss and the guards.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, once a Jedi master, now a Jedi slave."Agruss laughed. "Pitiful."

He went off in his flying chair.

"Everything about this place is designed to shatter the will."Obi-Wan commented. "It has already begun to affect these poor people."

A Guard electrified the Jedi Master on his collar.

"Speech is forbidden!"He snarled.

"I'm sorry."Obi-Wan replied. "It won't happen again."

"There will be punishment!"the Guard commented.

He started electrifying Roshti, who was becoming weaker.

"No, stop, it's my mistake!"Obi-Wan protested. "Leave him alone!"

"Now a slave gives me commands?"the Guard questioned and electrified him. "Beg! Beg me before this one dies because of you!"

"Please, forgive me, Master."Obi-Wan admitted bowing down.

The guard laughed as he went away.

"Keep away from me."Roshti replied. "Jedi only make things worse."

Obi-Wan shook his head in sadness.

* * *

In Space...

Count Dooku was heading to Zygerria in his ship.

* * *

Inside the Ship...

 _"Long have Sith empires been built upon the backs of slaves."_ Darth Sidious stated. _"To carry on this tradition, we will require millions."_

"I assure you, the Queen's defiance will not sour your plans, Master."Count Dooku replied.

 _"If she fails to see the error of her ways, end her rule."_ Darth Sidious commented.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zygerria...

"Have you considered my offer, Skywalker?"Miraj asked. "If you vow loyalty to me, I will free your friends."

"It's not an easy decision."Anakin stated.

"Hmm, curious."Miraj said with a smile. "I thought the Jedi were selfless, placing the needs of others before their own."

A freed Nadia and Artoo secretly followed them.

"Artoo, thanks by the way."Nadia whispered softly.

Artoo let out a quiet beep.

The raven girl quickly hid herself as Atai walked up to the Queen and Anakin.

"My Queen, I bring word."Atai reported. "Count Dooku is on his way here."

"Ah, sooner than anticipated."Miraj commented. "Make preparations for his arrival."

Atai nodded and went off.

"So even you have a master."Anakin admitted.

"Dooku is not my master!"Miraj replied angrily. "Perhaps you should not attend this meeting, can I trust you not to run away?"

"I don't run away from anything, Your Highness."Anakin said coldly pointing his deactivated lightsaber on her neck.

Miraj chuckled as she took his lightsaber and walked away.

The two guard pointed their guns at him.

Artoo went up to them.

"Get off, you miserable tin can!"One of the Guards growled.

Then Nadia showed up and began to force choke the two guards before using the force to throw them down to the market below.

"Nice work, Dia."Anakin commented with a smile.

Nadia smirked. "I've been practicing."

"Did you find Ahsoka?"Anakin asked.

Artoo beeped a response.

"Well Artoo seem to know where she is."Nadia replied.

Artoo took off to the top causing Anakin and Nadia to follow him.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

Count Dooku came into the room.

"I wasn't expecting you, Count."Miraj commented. "Not without an invitation."

"But I was invited, by your faithful advisor."Count Dooku responded. "He's concerned over how attached you've become to Skywalker."

Atai growled at his response making the Queen glare at him.

"Skywalker is a symbol of my-our power to enslave even Jedi."Miraj admitted as she went off her throne.

"Your power over him is an illusion."Count Dooku responded. "You forget, I was once a Jedi myself."

"You have little in common with Anakin."Miraj said as she took a drink from a slave girl. "Please, hear my plans for the Jedi, then decide, right now, at my facility in the Kadavo system, Obi-Wan Kenobi is in despair."

"I'm listening."Count Dooku stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Kenobi is coming to realize, perhaps for the first time in his life that his efforts to help others will only injure them."Miraj explained and chuckled. "As plans for escape and hopes of rescue fade, the gnawing fear that he will never be able to take action will grow in Kenobi's heart to ease the burden of his fellow slaves, defiance will become compliance, when Kenobi realizes he cannot help those around him, his spirit will break and he will be mine if such Jedi as Skywalker and Kenobi can fall, how many others will follow? Hmm? Imagine Imagine an army of Jedi in your service, Zygerria will be invincible!"

"A most ambitious plan, Your Highness."Count Dooku admitted. "Only my goal is not the enslavement of the Jedi Order, but its extermination, I have come to supervise their execution, perform it if necessary now, summon Skywalker."

* * *

In Another Side of the Palace...

Anakin, Nadia and Artoo found Ahsoka dangling in a cage like Nadia used to be.

"Well, hello, Master, Dia."Ahsoka greeted. "Took you guys long enough."

"Well, I knew you had a nice view."Anakin commented.

He and Nadia used the force to lift the cage up and safely to the ground.

Then Nadia used her aqua lightsaber to break the cage setting her best friend free.

"Are you okay?"She asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."Ahsoka replied as she broke her collar."It's Dooku."

"I need you two to get our ship."Anakin stated and handed the two girls each a comlink. "Here, take this comlink."

"Where are you going?"Nadia asked folding her arms.

"The Queen knows where Obi-Wan is."Anakin commented. "Hold on to those comlinks and wait for my signal."

He then began to head up to the throne room.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on, Artoo."

"Boys."Nadia mumbled.

Artoo beeped as he followed the two girls.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

"I have no desire to end Skywalker's life."Miraj admitted with a smile. "He has become a valuable asset to me and my throne."

"Your compliance is not optional."Count Dook stated strictly. "I command you to kill Skywalker."

"I will not be ordered about in my own palace, Count!"Miraj replied angrily.

"If you won't do my bidding, perhaps your prime minister will."Count Dooku stated bitterly.

"Atai, what does he mean?"Miraj questioned.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but the Count is right."Atai replied. "The Jedi should die, you're not fit to be queen any longer."

"Atai, you traitor!"Miraj growled and threw her glass on the floor as she took out her whip. "I'll make you both pay for this treachery!"

Count Dooku then used the force to strangle her.

"Punishment for a slave who disobeys her master."He said coldly.

Anakin then rushed into the room.

"That's enough, Dooku!"He demanded.

Then Count Dooku dropped Miraj to the floor.

"Skywalker."She whispered weakly.

"I see the Queen has given you a long leash."Count Dooku stated as he turned to face the Jedi Knight. "One more step and I will end her life."

"Why would you think I care about this slaver scum?"Anakin questioned with a frown.

"Indeed."Count Dooku replied as he activated his blood red lightsaber.

Anakin used the Queen's whip to fight the count, but Count Dooku easily made the whip out of his hand then used his force lighting to hurt Anakin as Atai watched with a smirk.

Then three guards came into the room and were shocked to see Queen Miraj dying on the floor.

"The Queen!"

"She was murdered by the Jedi."Count Dooku responded.

* * *

In the D'Nar's Ship...

The two girls got Anakin's signal.

"That's our signal."Ahsoka stated.

"Well, let's get going."Nadia replied as she pressed a few buttons to power up the ship.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

"Take your vengeance!"Count Dooku ordered.

The three guards fired at Anakin, who picked Queen Miraj and crushed out of the top window then landing in the back entrance of D'Nar's Ship as it closed.

* * *

In Space...

The ship took off away from Zygerria.

"Your Highness."Anakin said.

"No escape for any of us."Miraj replied weakly.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"Anakin asked. "Tell me."

"Kadavo system."Miraj stated weakly. "You were right, Skywalker, I am a slave just as you are."

She then closed her eyes and died.

* * *

In the Kadavo System...

Obi-Wan and Rex were brought into the Warden's command center.

"Someone wishes to speak with you."Agruss stated.

Then a hologram of Dooku appeared.

 _"Obi-Wan Kenobi in chains once again, I see."_ He said.

"Count Dooku."Obi-Wan said bitterly. "Still afraid to get your hands dirty?"

 _"I would gladly make an exception in your case, my friend."_ Count Dooku admitted. _"I wanted to say a proper farewell before Keeper Agruss puts you to death."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Slave Ship that Anakin, Ahsoka, Nadia and Artoo were in was heading to the System.

Once they landed, the three jedi were wearing their usual clothes again and rushed out followed by Artoo.

* * *

Inside the Factory...

"Keeper, the slave ship Tecora is making an unscheduled landing on platform two-four."A Guard reported.

 _"Skywalker."_ Count Dooku muttered.

* * *

Outside...

A bunch of missiles fired the Slave Ship and destroyed it making a big explosion.

The three jedi and the droid headed to the close door.

"So much for our ride home."Anakin said.

"What now?"Ahsoka asked.

"We get through the old fashioned way."Anakin replied.

"I knew you would say that."Nadia muttered.

Anakin activated his lightsaber to make a hole on the closed door.

* * *

Inside...

 _"Kenobi, tell your young friend, Skywalker, if he does not surrender, the slaves will be terminated in his name."_ Count Dooku warned.

* * *

Outside...

 _"Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan called out on the speaker. _"I'm glad to see you, but I'm afraid our host feels otherwise."_

A small smile grew on Nadia's feeling relieved that her master was still alive.

"You can't make everyone happy, Master."Anakin reminded.

 _"They're threatening to kill the slaves unless you surrender."_ Obi-Wan stated.

"It's good to see you're always ready to negotiate."Anakin replied. "But I've had enough bargaining with slave drivers."

 _"Anakin, you must realize this is a fight you cannot win alone."_ Obi-Wan commented.

"Who said I was alone?"Anakin asked with a smile.

* * *

In Space...

Reinforcements in the form of a Republic cruiser and a Wolfpack under the command of Plo Koon was heading to the slave system.

* * *

Inside the Factory...

"Keeper, a fleet of warships has dropped out of hyperspace in sector six."A Guard reported.

"Jedi reinforcements!"Agruss replied.

* * *

Outside...

"I hope you told Master Plo not to destroy this facility before we get off of it."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, all of us and the slaves."Anakin replied.

"We'll need a bigger ship."Nadia admitted.

The three jedi went and activated their lightsabers to block the lasers of the guards.

Then Anakin took the guards down with his lightsaber.

* * *

Agruss destroyed the controllers before going back to his seat.

"No!"Obi-Wan shouted.

He then went up to the controllers.

"The controls are destroyed, Master Plo."Obi-Wan stated in his comlink. "There's nothing we can do from here!"

 _"I cannot move the cruiser in for the rescue operation until those enemy canons are destroyed."_ Plo Koon replied.

* * *

"We'll take care of those canons."Anakin replied. "Just make sure that cruiser gets down here, we're running out of time!"

"I'm going to go help my people, I'll see if I can buy us some time!"Ahsoka replied.

"And I'll go help out!"Nadia commented.

"Good luck to you both!"Anakin admitted.

The two girls nodded and ran to their destination.

Ahsoka and Nadia stopped at a closed door and looked around for a way to open it.

Nadia found the screen and pressed it a few times before the door opened.

A small group of Togruta were on the other side while the floor they were standing on was moving back.

The two girls quickly jumped across and looked around for a way to stop the floor from moving.

* * *

Anakin brings down the prison's defense turrets, while using one of them.

"You're all clear, Master Plo."He stated. "Bring the cruiser down to the landing pad."

* * *

Inside the Room...

"Cancel that order, Master!"Ahsoka replied. "There's no way to get the people out of the holding cell and up to the landing platform."

"But we have an idea."Nadia commented. "We need to have the cruiser move in underneath the facility, we can escape onto the ship if Admiral Coburn can get in close enough."

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"You heard Lieutenant Aomori."Admiral Coburn said. "I want the men topside with rocket packs and cable guns, move it!"

"Yes, sir!"A Clone Trooper replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber back from Agruss and pointed at him.

"Come now, Master Kenobi, I know a Jedi won't kill an unarmed man."Agruss said with a smile.

Then Rex threw a spear at him.

"I'm no Jedi."He commented coldly.

Agruss moved his floating seat to the damaged screen and gets killed.

* * *

Five clones with jetpacks shot cables from their rifles that attached to the ceiling of the room.

"Okay, everyone, get ready."Ahsoka addressed. "We'll have to go by groups!"

Two Torgutas fell as the floor was almost retracted, but luckily they were caught by clones and landed safely.

"That's everyone."Wolffe said. "We have to go, the facility's breaking up!"

Then the group ran towards one of the top entrances.

* * *

Anakin met with Obi-Wan, Rex and few clones as they took off in a gunship.

"Okay, Master Plo, the cruiser is clear!"Anakin stated in his comlink.

* * *

"All gunships, fire!"Plo Koon ordered.

The Wolfpack opens full fire on the prison, destroying it and killing any remaining Zygerrian slavers still inside.

* * *

Afterwards in a Star Destroyer...

The Jedi and Artoo walked with Roshti through the hanger.

"I thank you, the Jedi, and the Republic for saving our lives."Roshti admitted.

"Ahsoka and Nadia are the real heroes."Anakin replied. "Without their creativity, I don't think we would've gotten your people to safety."

Nadia blushed a little while Ahsoka had a shy smile on her face.

"Indeed."Plo Koon admitted in agreement.

"Padawan Tano, might I have a word in private?"Roshti asked.

"Of course."Ahsoka answered as she walked with him.

The Jedi bowed their heads before walking away.

"Ahsoka, you have done a great deed for your people today."Roshti stated.

"You're sad?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, you and the Jedi have done your best, but I do not think our people will recover from this horror anytime soon."Roshti commented.

"I understand, but in the end, surviving this will only strengthen the people."Ahsoka admitted.

"Perhaps the people of Kiros will also join the Republic."Roshti suggested.

"I think that's a wise choice, Governor."Ahsoka answered with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	41. A Friend in Need

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 40: A Friend in Need**

 _Divided by war!_

 _In an effort to end the Galactic conflict, the first ever sanctioned meeting between the Republic and the Separatists will be held and Mandalore is chosen as neutral ground for these precarious meetings._

 _Tensions run high as many hold hope for these important negotiations._

The first meeting between the delegates from both sides was held in the throne room of Duchess Satine Kryze, where Padmé Amidala accompanied by Ferus, Ahsoka, Nadia, Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were hard-pressed in negotiating mutually acceptable terms.

"The Republic recognizes the tragedy of war. But there is nothing we can change that has already occurred."Padme said.

"Say it aloud before this gathering, as representative for Chancellor Palpatine, that you declare without reservation the Separatist State legitimate."Voe Atell argued.

"I have something to say about the legitimacy of the Separatists."A Voice admitted.

Everyone turned around to see Lux Bonteri now a junior senator entering the throne room.

Ahsoka smiled at the sight of him.

"Why is Lux Bonteri here?"Voe questioned.

"What could he possibly have to say?"Bec Lawise questioned.

"He was not invited."Voe stated.

"You didn't mention that Lux Bonteri would be here."Ahsoka whispered.

"I didn't know."Padme replied.

"I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri, loyal Separatist, a patriot, a friend."Lux stated.

He then smiles at Ahsoka, who smiled back at him making Ferus and Nadia glance at each other with smirks on their faces.

"It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!"Lux admitted.

"That is a lie!"Bec replied as he stood up from his seat. "Remove this traitor immediately."

The two battle droids grab a hold of Lux.

Ahsoka admits to go up to them, but Nadia quickly grabbed her best friend's shoulder.

"I will not be silenced!"Lux replied.

"Stop this!"Satine ordered as she stood up from her throne.

"Will all due respect, we would ask you to respect that we deal with this matter ourselves."Voe commented.

"No! Dooku is deceiving you!"Lux stated. "You will all be betrayed just like my mother."

The droids took Lux out of the room.

"I apologize for such a rude interruption."Bec said as he sat back on his seat. "Please let us continue."

"We can't just let them take him."Ferus stated.

"He'll be killed."Nadia admitted worriedly.

"Do what the three of you can, but be discreet."Padme reminded.

* * *

Lux was taken to the vessel which brought the Separatist delegation to Mandalore and before the holographic projection of Count Dooku.

 _"Those are some rather strong accusations you have levied against me."_ Dooku stated.

"You know what you did, Dooku."Lux said coldly.

 _"Do I?"_ Dooku asked. _"I've done a lot of things, young man and choose to remember them in order of importance, the death of your mother seems to have escaped me."_

"I will have my revenge."Lux vowed.

 _"I think it is time we reacquaint the young senator with his mother."_ Dooku commented. _"Kill him."_

Then the hologram went off as the two droids got ready to kill Lux.

But then the door opened revealing Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia, who took down the droids using the force.

"Guys?"Lux asked in surprise.

"Lux, I think it's time to go."Ahsoka admitted. "Don't you?"

Lux took her hand and the four teenagers rushed into the elevator.

"Artoo, fire up the engines."Ferus ordered in his comlink. "We're leaving."

Once the came out of the elevator, the four teenagers rushed out of the Separatist Delegation, while Nadia used her force lightning to take out the guarding droids.

"Run!"Nadia stated.

The four went passed the droids, who began chasing them and firing their guns at them.

"Hurry!"Ahsoka ordered. "Hurry!"

"Guys, I appreciate your help, but-"Lux said.

"Keep moving."Ferus responded.

The four rushed to the Republican delegate that were guarded by men wearing blue armor.

"Captain Taggart, we've got incoming clankers."Nadia commented pointing at the direction.

"We'll cover you, sir."Captain Taggart replied.

The Captain and the other guards fired back at the droids as Lux and the three jedi headed inside the Republican delegate.

The Republican delegate powered on and flew away from Mandalore.

* * *

Inside...

The four teenagers rushed into the cockpit where Artoo waited for them.

Ferus smiled. "Good job, buddy."

Artoo beeped as he showed a hologram of Anakin.

 _"Ahsoka, Padme just contacted me."_ Anakin said. _"She told me the peace negotiations have all but collapsed, where are you three?"_

"We're in a route to Coruscant, Master."Ahsoka replied.

"We have Lux Bonteri with us."Nadia commented.

"Master Jedi, I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble."Lux said.

"It's nothing."Ahsoka answered. "You will be safe now with the Republic."

 _"All right."_ Anakin stated _. "Bring Bonteri to Coruscant immediately, we'll discuss giving him amnesty."_

"Okay you can count on us."Ferus admitted.

But when the hologram vanished, Lux pointed a gun at them.

"I can't go with you three."He stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"Nadia demanded.

"I told you, I have a plan."Lux replied.

Ferus used the force to simply take the gun to his hand.

"Shooting us is not going to be part of it."Ahsoka reminded with a frown.

"What are you doing with a gun anyhow?"Ferus asked. "You're not a fighter."

"I'm no longer a Separatist either."Lux stated. "I won't join the Republic."

"What other options do you have?"Nadia asked.

"There is a different way."Lux admitted.

"We understand everything that you've been through."Ahsoka said. "I understand you feel alone, but the Republic will help you."

"Like they helped my mother?"Lux questioned with irritated look.

Ferus and the two girls looked down in sadness.

"I've already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and are allied with my cause."Lux said.

"And what cause is that?"Nadia asked.

"To kill Dooku."Lux answered darkly.

The raven girl looked at him in shock.

"The only one you're going to get killed is yourself."Ferus responded with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but we're taking you to Coruscant."Ahsoka said as she began to pilot the ship.

"You're plan hasn't exactly been well thought out, Lux."Nadia commented. "Its too dangerous."

Ferus and Nadia then left the room to get some drinks.

"Without us, how did you think you were going to escape those droids?"Ahsoka asked.

"Like this."Lux replied.

Reluctantly, the young senator then zaps her unconscious and takes control of the ship.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka."Lux whispered as he placed his friend in another chair.

Then Artoo came into the room with Ferus and Nadia, who held a tray with four drinks in it.

Ferus, Nadia and Artoo notice Ahsoka had her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with her?"Ferus asked.

"It seems Ahsoka is quite exhausted."Lux lied. "She probably should sleep it off."

"Reminds me of myself."Nadia admitted.

The jedi couple took their seats as Lux made the ship jump into hyperspace.

* * *

A Moment After...

Ahsoka awakes inside the ship as she regained her senses.

"Lux?"She asked.

Ferus groaned and rubbed his arm as he woke up.

"What just happened?"He asked.

"Where are we?"Nadia asked.

The three jedi looked outside and saw they were in the wintery surface of Carlac.

Artoo let out a response.

"Huh?"Ahsoka said and notice her weapons were missing. "Where are my lightsabers?"

"Hey! Mine too!"Nadia stated noticing her belt was empty.

"Lux!"Ferus snapped angrily when he realized his old friend took their weapons.

The three spotted Lux lingering outside.

"Artoo, take a look around and see if you can find where Lux hid them."Ahsoka stated.

"We're going to have a little chat with Mr. Bonteri."Nadia admitted.

Artoo beeped as the three padawans left the room.

* * *

Outside...

The three jedi walked up to their friends wearing warm coats.

Ahsoka wore a deep grey coat with a hoody.

Ferus wore a dark blue coat and hat to cover his padawan braid, while Nadia wore a light pink one.

"Lux!"Ferus called out. "Lux, where are we?"

"And what did you do with our lightsabers?"Ahsoka questioned.

"You three should've stayed on the ship."Lux stated.

But then familiar mandalorian pilots showed up around the four teenagers.

"Hey, kid."Bo-Katan Kryze said bitterly. "You're late."

"Death Watch."Nadia muttered under her breath as she lifted her hood.

"Did you get us what we need?"Bo-Katan asked.

"Yes, I have the information with me."Lux answered.

"Who are they?"Bo-Katan asked.

"We're his friends."Nadia said with a fake smile holding Ferus's hand.

"Yeah, we're pretty close."Ferus commented.

"And I'm his I'm his betrothed."Ahsoka admitted holding Lux's arm.

"Right."Lux replied.

"Right."Ferus and Nadia agreed in unison.

"Betrothed?"Bo-Katan asked and smack Ahsoka from behind. "Little skinny, isn't she?"

Ahsoka glared at her in anger.

"She serves her purpose."Lux admitted.

"We leave now."Bo-Katan said as she shoved passed Ahsoka. "The snow is coming."

"What have you gotten us into?"Ferus whispered angrily.

"It's all under control."Lux replied.

Then a floating car arrived with a speeder.

"These are the Death Watch."Ahsoka whispered. "They're Mandalorian terrorists, they'll kill the four of us."

"Especially me since my master and I dealt with them before."Nadia committed strictly.

"Are you coming?"the man asked.

"Yes."Ahsoka admitted.

"Uh, we should stay with the ship."Nadia suggested.

"No."the man replied. "You two are coming, too."

Then two Death Watch members placed Artoo in the car.

The four were brought to a Death Watch outpost to meet their leader.

They saw Death Watch members take down rusty old droids making Artoo nervous.

 _"It's even worse than I thought."_ Ferus thought with a frown.

Lux and the three padawans went off the speeders.

"The boss will see you in there."Bo-Katan stated.

The four teenagers went inside the tent.

"Don't ruin my plan, okay?"Lux asked.

"Plan? What plan?"Ahsoka questioned.

"This is a holotrace device."Lux stated gesturing to the device bracelet around his wrist. "It can identify the origin of any holo transmission, I knew if I accused Dooku of murder, I would be brought to face him, well, it worked and I now know Dooku's exact location, if Death Watch moves quick enough we can destroy him is that enough of a plan for you three?"

"This is not some idealistic political group!"Nadia replied strictly.

"They are right these thugs will take the information and kill you."Ferus commented.

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand."Lux said in shame.

"The Death Watch are murderers themselves!"Ahsoka protested. "Sworn to destroy Jedi."

"You don't know what you're doing!"Nadia argued.

Lux quickly pressed his lips on Ahsoka, while Ferus kissed Nadia making her cheeks bright red.

Then the Death Watch leader, Pre Vizsla arrived with Bo-Katan.

"Am I interrupting something?"He asked.

"No."Lux replied. "Of course not."

"We were just..."Ferus said awkwardly.

Ahsoka frowned while Nadia blushed shyly.

"It's time to talk business."Pre Vizsla stated and removed his helmet. "Tell your companion and your women to leave us."

"Of course."Lux replied.

Ferus left the room while Bo-Katan shoved Ahsoka and Nadia out.

"Now, give me what I want."Pre Vizsla commented as he sat down.

"When I know that you will use it correctly."Lux said as he sat down on a crate.

"Don't toy with me, boy, you see this scar?"Pre Vizsla asked gesturing the mark on his face. "It was a parting gift from Count Dooku, if you question my resolve to destroy him again, I will give you one just like it."

"This device will tell you his location."Lux commented as he stood up and handed the bracelet to the man.

"Good that was painless, wasn't it?"Pre Vizsla asked as he and Lux left the tent. "Now, let's celebrate."

* * *

Ahsoka and Nadia was put to work with a number of young female natives, who were kept by the Death Watch as slaves.

Bo-Katan shoved Nadia on the floor making her chuckle as she left the tent.

"Try that again and I will-"Nadia snapped angrily.

Then a female Ming Po grab her shoulder.

"You don't want to make them angry."She said quietly. "They are far from rational."

The girls sat on a bunch of crates.

"Believe me, you have no idea."Ahsoka chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Tryla."the female Ming Po replied.

"I'm Ahsoka."Ahsoka said.

"And I'm Nadia."Nadia commented. "Where are you from?"

"We were kidnapped from a nearby town."Tryla stated. "We are a simple people, we trust easily and we were betrayed."

Then a male Death Watch member showed up.

"We feast."He stated. "Prepare the food, your masters are hungry."

Ahsoka, Nadia and Tryla looked at each other.

* * *

Later that Night...

The Death Watch was holding a celebration as the slaves were giving them food.

Ahsoka served a bowl of food to Lux, while Nadia gave Ferus some food, who next to Lux.

"Hungry?"She asked with a fake smile. "Careful not to choke on your stupidity."

"Same with you, honey."Nadia threatened with a dark smirk.

The two girls walked away.

"I see your women has fit in well."Pre Vizsla admitted. "Now, how will you fit in?"

"All I want is Dooku dead."Lux replied firmly.

Ferus looked at his childhood friend worriedly.

"Vizsla."

Then three male Ming Po arrived into the tent.

"Chieftain Pieter, I don't remember summoning you."Pre Vizsla said as he stood up.

"You have taken our women, stolen our food and threatened us for too long."Pieter stated.

"Brave for you to come here with such bold words."Pre Vizsla admitted.

"You are no longer welcome here."Pieter said firmly.

"Well, if our presence here isn't welcome, we'll make ready to leave."Pre Vizsla said.

This made his companions let out evil chuckles.

"And you'll return our people to us?"Pieter asked.

"Yes, sunrise tomorrow."Pre Vizsla lied. "You have my word."

"Very well."Pieter stated firmly. "We'll be waiting."

Then the Chief and his two servants left the tent.

"You see?"Lux asked. "They're not the butchers you make them out to be."

Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia had unsure looks on their faces.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Death Watch group and the four teenagers arrived into the village.

"You have kept your word."Pieter said. "We are very grateful for your understanding."

"I am a man of my word."Pre Vizsla said and dragged Tryla to her grandfather's arms. "Here is your granddaughter as promised."

He activated the darksaber and stabbed her at the back.

"No!"Pieter shouted.

"Tryla!"Ahsoka and Nadia shouted in unison.

The two girls rushed to the dying female.

"Kill them!"Pre Vizsla ordered. "Kill them all!"

The Death Watch began to burn the village as the people ran in panic.

"Save them, Ahsoka, Nadia."Tryla whispered. "Save them, save my people."

She the closed her eyes and died.

"Why? What are you doing?"Lux demanded.

"Never let the weak tell you what to do."Pre Vizla said. "Welcome to Death Watch."

Ferus watched the destruction in shock.

Seeing the houses go up in flame made Nadia suddenly remember a terrible memory making something snap out of her.

She flips down and uses the force to take a staff before tossing straight to a Death Watch member killing him.

Nadia removed her coat making Ferus and Ahsoka follow her lead.

Together the three padawans began to take down three more Death Watch members.

Nadia held up her staff as Vizsla came down to cut it in half before dodging his attacks.

Two flying troops wrapped cables on her wrists as another was wrapped in her waist and she fell into the ground.

Ferus admits to tackle Pre Vizsla only for cables to wrap around him and Ahsoka.

"Now what do we have here?"Pre Vizsla asked looking at Nadia. "I think we've caught ourselves some Jedi along with Kenobi's brat."

"What took you so long to figure it out?"Nadia mocked.

"Drag them back to camp."Pre Vizsla ordered.

The three padawans glared at Lux as they were dragged into the snow.

* * *

Later that Night...

In a tent, the three padawan were brought to the ground while two men held Lux's arms.

"Now, Lux Bonteri, this does not look good."Pre Vizsla admitted. "This does not look good at all, I asked you to join us in good faith and you bring Kenobi's brat with two other Jedi into our camp."

They weren't meant to be here."Lux replied. "Please let them go."

"I'm afraid that's not an option."Pre Vizsla stated taking out the darksaber.

"I believed you had honor, but you're just murderers!"Lux snapped. "No better than Dooku!"

"You call us murderers?"Pre Vizsla questioned. "And yet it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out."

"I wanted justice for my mother's death."Lux admitted.

"And you shall have it."Pre Vizsla answered. "But the Jedi are no different from Dooku and these three shall pay in part for their crimes against Mandalore."

He activated his darksaber ready to kill Nadia.

"So you see it's not murder at all."Pre Vizsla admitted. "It's like you say it's justice."

R2 draws up smoke into the room freeing the three jedi and returns their lightsabers allowing them to take down Vizsla's men.

Lux took down the men, who were holding him.

"Now!"He ordered.

"Thanks, buddy."Ahsoka said with a smile.

Nadia had her lightsabers ready to fight Pre Vizsla.

"Stop!"Vizsla said to two of his men. "Kenobi's brat is mine."

"You four get to the ship."Nadia stated to her friends.

Ferus gave her worried look before following the others.

Nadia began to have a blade fight with Pre Vizsla avoiding his slashes.

The Death Leader kicked her out of the tent and saw her companions with a bunch of repaired droids.

"I guess Artoo made some friends."Lux admitted with a smile.

The Death Watch members focused on taking down the droids while Ferus and Ahsoka fought the others.

Lux and Artoo headed to floating car as Nadia continued her duel with Pre Vizsla.

Pre Vizsla admits to slash Nadia, but she leaped up and slashed his jet pack.

"Not bad, Jedi."He said with a smirk.

"I didn't miss."Nadia replied coldly.

Pre Vizsla and Nadia went out of the way as the jet pack made a big explosion.

"Guys!"Lux called out.

The three padawans went on the car as it took off.

"Don't let them escape!"Pre Vizsla ordered.

The four teenagers and Artoo take off in the speeder, but they were followed by Bo-Katan and two of her men.

The three jedi used their lightsabers to deflect the blasts until Nadia used her force lightning to damage their jetpacks sending them down to the snowy ground.

Ferus smirked at his girlfriend. "Nice move."

"Why thank you."Nadia said with a chuckle.

The five manage to get back to the ship, take off and escape the planet.

* * *

Inside the Ship...

The three padawans and Artoo went to the cockpit.

Artoo beeped.

"That's two I owe you."Ahsoka said with a smile. "No one followed us."

"Good job, Artoo."Nadia admitted proudly as they sat down.

Artoo beeped a response.

"What do you mean the escape pod has been activated?"Ferus asked.

Ahsoka gasped. "Lux!"

She rushed out of the cockpit and went down to see Lux in an escape pod.

"Lux!"Ahsoka said. "Lux, what are you doing?"

"I can't go with you guys."Lux admitted. "You now that."

"But we can try to change things together."Ahsoka suggested.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?"Lux asked.

Ahsoka looked down shyly.

"Don't worry."Lux said softly. "We'll meet again, I promise."

"Be careful, Lux."Ahsoka stated.

The two looked each other in the eyes then Lux launches the pod leaving Ahsoka behind.

* * *

 **An Ferus/Nadia moment with a Lux/Ahsoka's;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	42. Deception

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 41: **Deception****

 _A terrorist threat!_

 _Moralo Eval, mastermind of a Separatist plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, has been captured by Republic forces!_

 _But even with the criminal behind bars, rumors swirl in the underworld of Coruscant that Moralo's plot has already been set in motion_

 _With precious time running out, the Jedi Council hatches their own plot to keep the Chancellor safe._

It was night time and the four jedi walked out of a restaurant.

"So what's the big rush, master?"Nadia asked. "Since we're skipping lunch all of the sudden."

"The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting."Obi-Wan replied.

"I can see it now."Anakin admitted with a small frown. "Another long, boring debate."

"Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?"Ahsoka asked with a smile.

Anakin chuckled. "Are you crazy?"

"She has a point this job could suit you."Nadia snickered.

But before Anakin can respond shots were fired at them causing them to take cover in a few crates.

"Any idea where that shot came from?"Obi-Wan asked.

"A sniper."Ahsoka responded pointing at the shooter. "I see him up there!"

"All right, here's the plan."Obi-Wan admitted. "Anakin, you flank him on the right, Ahsoka, you and Nadia cover the lower streets, I'm going after him."

The trio nodded at him as the four of them activated their lightsabers.

Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped to the top of the buildings, where the shooter was while Ahsoka and Nadia rushed to the alley.

But then the sniper was out of the scene.

"I lost him!"Anakin stated in his comlink. "Obi-Wan, do you have anything?"

Obi-Wan moves out onto the open to look for him, when the sniper fires and hits him sending him crushing to a few crates in front of the two girls.

"NO!"Nadia screamed in horror.

"Obi-Wan!"Anakin shouted.

"We got him, go!"Ahsoka called out.

The two girls rushed to Obi-Wan.

Anakin tries to chase the sniper, but he escapes on a speeder and was out of sight.

Ahsoka and Nadia checked Obi-Wan, who didn't seem to be moving and breathing.

"Master?"Nadia asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Nadia."Ahsoka whispered sadly.

"No, he can't be!"Nadia cried as she closed her eyes as tears began to came out.

Anakin then jumped down the building and rushed up to them.

"How is he?"He asked.

Ahsoka didn't respond as she looks at him revealing her face showing her sadden look as tears fell down her eyes, while Nadia cried quietly.

"Obi-Wan!"Anakin yelled as he shook his old master. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"

* * *

Later that Night...

A Jedi funeral was held for Obi-Wan.

Nadia wore her jedi cloak like Anakin and Ahsoka while she had a grim look on her face.

The raven girl stood next to Satine, who cried for the death of the jedi she secretly loved.

Ahsoka looked at Plo Koon.

"I'm worried about Anakin."She said sadly. "He hasn't said a word since it happened."

Then Obi-Wan's dead body was placed down in the machine as the laser burned it making Anakin close his eyes in anger.

* * *

Later that Night...

Nadia was in her room sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall.

Then Ferus came into the room holding a tray that contained an Almanian dish known as Kruffy pot pie, which was made with savory fowl meat, gravy and vegetables in a thick pastry shell.

"Hey."He said quietly.

"Hi."Nadia replied in a bitter tone.

"I brought you lunch."Ferus admitted. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Ferus is there a day you feel like you want to end your life?"Nadia asked.

Ferus didn't say anything as he placed the tray in the small table and walked up to his girlfriend.

"Nadia..."He said sadly.

"Everyone I love dies violently...unnaturally I'm cursed, why go on?"Nadia admitted as she covered her face to cry. "I'll just hurt others..."

Ferus wrapped his arms around Nadia, who continued crying over the death of her master.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Mace Windu and Master Yoda were walking in the hallway.

"Having second thoughts, Master Yoda?"Mace Windu asked.

"Hmm, heading down a dark path, we are."Yoda admitted.

"We talked about this."Mace reminded. "Killing a Jedi was the best move we had."

Yoda had a unsure look on her face as they came into the room revealing a completely alive Obi-Wan.

"So, how was my funeral?"Obi-Wan asked.

"A better performance than you, your corpse gave."Yoda replied with a smile.

"Whatever do you mean?"Obi-Wan said. "I fell from the top of a building, I could have killed myself."

"Survived worse, you have."Yoda stated. "Young Skywalker and Aomori knows this."

"I took the vitals suppressor as instructed."Obi-Wan commented. "I was dead to the world when Anakin moved my body there's no way he or Nadia could know I was alive."

"Not know, but sense, they will, that something is not right."Yoda said.

"Keeping Anakin on the outside was critical."Obi-Wan admitted. "Everyone knows how close we are, it was his reaction that sold the sniper, I'm sure of it."

"What's done is done."Mace Windu responded. "We need to get your transformation underway."

"Well, time for a shave."Obi-Wan said as a medical droid worked on his face. "Tell me about my target."

"His name is Moralo Eval."Mace Windu replied as he showed a small hologram of a man. "Works directly for Count Dooku, rumor is their plot will be hatched in three revolutions at the festival on Naboo, we tried to make a deal with Moralo for more details, but he was uncooperative."

"Any details that might help me gain his trust while in prison?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Eval killed his mother when he was only a boy."Mace Windu admitted. "Told the authorities he did it because he was bored."

"Hmm, I'll try not to bore him."Obi-Wan commented.

"Not a game is this, Obi-Wan."Yoda reminded. "The risks, great they are."

"Yes, and so are the rewards."Obi-Wan added. "Besides preventing Eval from abducting the Chancellor, he could lead us to Grievous, and possibly Dooku himself."

"Facial transformation program loaded."the medical droid stated.

"I take it there's no way to have the Chancellor pull out of the festival?"Obi-Wan asked.

"No."Yoda answered. "See it as a sign of weakness, he would."

"Sign of weakness."Obi-Wan mumbled. "Wouldn't want that."

Then the medical droid injected his neck.

"Transformation initiated."the medical droid reported.

Obi-Wan cried out in pain as his face transformed into Rako Hardeen's.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia tracked down Hardeen's location after Yoda had informed that they had found him.

The three jedi were flying on turbo speeders.

"I still don't understand."Ahsoka said. "Did Master Yoda say how they found the sniper?"

"Who cares."Anakin replied coldly. "All that matters is they did."

Nadia chuckled darkly. "You read my mind."

The trio went lower into Coruscant.

After landing, the three jedi entered the bar where the sniper was supposed to be.

Anakin frowned at the patrons and activated his lightsaber.

"Where is Rako Hardeen?"He asked.

"Back room."the snake-like bartender alien replied nervously.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber as he and the two girls entered the room and saw Hardeen laying on the bed.

"Is he dead?"Ahsoka asked.

"He's about to be."Anakin replied cracking his knuckles.

He then rolled Rako over roughly causing him to wake up a bit.

"Huh? A Jedi? I already killed a Jedi today."Rako mumbled. "Let me sleep."

He then rolled back over.

"He's not dead, he's drunk."Nadia commented in disgust. "Get up, you filth!"

She electrified the sniper sending him off the bed.

Anakin picked Rako up by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"If it was up to me I would kill you right here!"He said angrily. "But lucky for you, the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail."

Rako let out a drunken chuckle.

"Now, let's go, you coward before I change my mind."Anakin said coldly.

The three jedi escorted him out.

* * *

A While After...

The Jedi landed on the landing pad of the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Centre.

Anakin pulled Rako roughly out of his seat before the Jedi escorted him towards two clone troopers.

"You should be expecting this scum."He stated shoving him forward.

"Yes, sir."the clone on the left said.

"Let me know if he's any trouble."Nadia admitted sarcastically folding her arms. "I would be _so_ happy to straighten him out."

The clone trooper escorted Rako towards the entrance.

Then the three Jedi went back to the speeders and took off back towards the Temple.

* * *

In Nadia's Dream...

 _A four year old Nadia was spending time with her parents Rostek and Freya along with her sixteen year old brother Zachary and his girlfriend Bridget._

 _They were on the planet Pantora._

 _It was an awkward funny experience, but filled with adventure and thrills._

 _Each night after was a time of exploration and boldness._

 _Rostek and Freya became more comfortable, realized all the secrets of life that they could not see when they were still Jedi and both decided to built a new kind of trust in their intimacy._

 _As the night grew dark, the glow of Ordo Plutonia lit threw the windows of the sanctuary._

 _They tiptoed down to the swimming pool, a luxury for guests of the assembly._

 _Nadia gasped and marvelled at the brightness of the blue water._

 _"Mama, papa, look its so pretty!"She giggled._

 _Rostek chuckled at his daughter. "Yes Buttercup, it sure is..."_

 _Plutonia's glow reflected off of it giving it the brightness of a flowing liquid diamond._

 _Now by the pool, they stood and were hypnotized by its alluring coolness, its sparkling purity._

 _"So is there more to see mother?"Zachary asked._

 _"There is food waiting and baths to freshen up..."Freya admitted._

 _"That's great cause I'm getting a little hungry."Bridget joked._

 _The four laughed happily at her compliment._

* * *

Reality...

All alone in the middle of the night, Nadia began to cry.

There was no other sound in her room.

The raven girl climbed into her bed and after a while she went to sleep.

She failed to save her family and her own master that was like a father figure to her, which was the harsh truth of reality.

* * *

 **Poor Nadia:(**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	43. Friends and Enemies

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 42: Friends and Enemies  
**

 _Fugitives on the run!_

 _Disguised as Jedi killer, Rako Hardeen, Obi-Wan Kenobi works undercover to solve a Separatist plot against Chancellor Palpatine._

 _Obi-Wan meets the plot's mastermind, Moralo Eval, breaking him out of jail to gain his trust._

 _But now, Kenobi faces another obstacle, bounty hunter, Cad Bane._

 _Can Obi-Wan Kenobi overcome Bane's suspicions or will the ruthless criminal see through his disguise and expose the Jedi?_

 _Only time will tell._

A Few Days Later...

Nadia managed to talk to one of the council members into letting her investigate how Hardeen, Bane and Eval had escaped so easily for the sake of improving the security of the prison.

But in reality, she wanted to get a lead on the three, two of them for personal reasons.

Like she was going to tell the Jedi Masters that.

"Any idea as to where they were headed?"Nadia asked.

"No, none."Ferus replied. "We'll know when they appear though the ship they took was already been reported missing."

"That's not good enough!"Nadia snapped as she looked for something in her cupboard. "He shouldn't have escaped in the first place, I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"Nadia..."Ferus said sadly. "At the very least, try to think rationally."

He then notice the blade in his girlfriend's hand.

"Nadia..."Ferus said. "What's that your holding?"

"Do you like it?"Nadia asked with a smirk. "It was gift from my mother she said, 'the Vorpal Blade is swift and keen and _always_ ready for service'."

"Nadia, I get you have a reason to be angry, but don't you think your taking this far too much?"Ferus asked worriedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"Nadia questioned. "I killed a murderer once, I'll do it again!"

Ferus eyes widen in shock of what he just heard, while the raven girl sighed in sadness and sat against the wall.

"I'm sorry Ferus, I can't forgive a person for killing someone very important to me not now not ever."Nadia said sadly.

Ferus bend down and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead as Ahsoka came into the room.

Nadia smiled at him a little bit.

"Hey lovebirds."Ahsoka greeted with a smirk.

"Um, hi Ahsoka."Ferus said shyly while blushing a little bit.

"What is it, Soka?"Nadia asked as she stood up.

"It appears that the Jedi Council have removed the bounty on Hardeen and his accomplices."Ahsoka admitted.

"Huh?"Ferus said in confusion.

"What?!"Nadia demanded in a irritated tone. "How could they? He was hardly in there for what, one or two days and he's already loose and they're going to let him run free just like that?!"

"I don't know, it's sort of weird if you ask me."Ahsoka commented.

"Nadia, are you okay?"Ferus asked worriedly noticing his girlfriend's look.

"I'm going to go out and take a little fresh air."Nadia stated.

She then walked out of her bedroom as the door shut behind her.

Nadia felt annoyance and anger ripple through her as her mind raced to come up with what she would do now.

To find Obi-Wan's killer and get revenge.

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

"Why are you removing the bounty on the three fugitives?"Palpatine asked.

 _"If they're free to move, they could lead us back to Eval's operation."_ Mace Windu replied.

"Very well, keep me apprised."Palpatine stated and puts of the hologram before turning his attention on Anakin. "You look troubled, Anakin."

"How can they expect me to just sit here and do nothing with Obi-Wan's murderer on the loose?"Anakin questioned angrily as he stood up from his seat.

"It is possible that they do not trust you to control your feelings."Palpatine answered.

"Hardeen killed my master, my best friend!"Anakin said coldly. "And now he's escaping with Cad Bane and Moralo Eval, and the Jedi Council won't do anything about it!"

"I have it from a reliable source that the fugitives were last headed towards Nal Hutta."Palpatine admitted as he walked up to him. "You cannot deny your feelings, Anakin, they are what make you special, if you believe you can stop this plot against me, I trust you."

"Thank you, Chancellor."Anakin answered with a glare. "You won't regret this."

He then left the office.

"No...I won't."Palpatine said quietly as an evil smirk grew on his face.

* * *

In Nal Hutta...

'Rako Hardeen' was rejoined by Eval and and a slightly maddened Bane.

"Oh, back so soon? Let me guess?"He asked with a smirk holding a drink. "You missed me?"

But then Cad crushed him against the wall.

"Watch it! Kill me and you won't get off Nal Hutta!"Rako warned.

"Moralo Eval is running out of time and patience."Moralo stated going between them. "Let the man talk."

"Look, I've got a ship."Rako answered clearing his throat. "You've got the Hutts on your tail, so you make me a partner in everything."

"Your deal is accepted."Moralo stated simply.

"No."Cad responded. "First I wanna know where you got the credits to buy a ship?"

"You thought you left me for dead, but the Hutts owed me a favor."Rako commented.

"So you had them shoot us down?"Cad questioned.

"You would've done the same thing, Bane."Rako replied firmly. "The way I see it, we're even now."

"Now that we're all friends, get me off this festering stink-hole!"Moralo said angrily.

Then the three fugitives walked away.

"Wait, who's going to pay for this mess?"the Bar Owner asked.

The three men headed to their ship.

"So about your fee from Eval, a 50/50 split sounds fair to me."Rako suggested.

"Over my dead corpse."Cad answered.

"Don't tempt me."Rako muttered.

* * *

In the Other Side...

A Jedi Ship landed and the ramp lowered as Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia went out.

"What makes you think Obi-Wan's murderer is on Nal Hutta?"Ahsoka asked.

"I got a tip from the Chancellor himself."Anakin answered firmly.

"Well that's helpful complement."Nadia answered.

She secretly held her blade next to her lightsabers.

"How are we gonna find them?"Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, you should know by now."Anakin stated. "If you want to find a lowlife You start at the saloon."

The three jedi went inside a bar and saw no sign of the three wanted men.

But then two pig guards blocked their path causing Anakin to shove them away, while Nadia used the force to throw their axes towards the wall while the crowd cheered.

"The fugitives are already gone."the Bar Owner said.

"All three of them were here?"Anakin asked.

"Two came in, met the third."the Bar Owner responded.

"When did they leave?"Nadia questioned.

"Nothing's free on Nal Hutta, especially information."the Bar Owner commented.

But then Anakin began to force choke him.

"I don't have time for games."He stated cruelly.

"You just missed them."the Bar Owner answered weakly.

"Keep talking."Anakin stated with a cruel smirk.

"I heard one of them say they just bought a ship."the Bar Owner admitted.

Then Anakin released him and looked at the two girls.

"Let's go, Snips, Kitty."He commented darkly.

The three jedi walked out as the Bar Owner coughed heavily.

* * *

Back in Coruscant...

 _"Captain Rex, I need to speak with General Skywalker."_ Mace Windu said. _"He's not responding to my calls."_

"Sir, General Skywalker is unavailable."Rex answered.

 _"Where is he, Captain?"_ Mace Windu questioned.

"I can't say, sir."Rex replied simply.

 _"You can't or you won't?"_ Mace Windu demanded.

"Anakin is on Nal Hutta."Palpatine replied as he walked by.

 _"Nal Hutta?"_ Mace Windu asked.

"Protecting me is only postponing the problem, not solving it."Palpatine stated.

 _"With all due respect, Chancellor, the Council has a plan in place."_ Mace Windu answered.

"Yes, and so does Moralo Eval, who appears to be several steps ahead of you."Palpatine admitted. "For that reason, I asked Anakin and Nadia to take action, they are both confident that they can find the fugitives and stop this plot against me, I suggest you have more faith in young Skywalker and Aomori, Captain, if you must escort me home, I'm leaving now."

"Yes, sir."Rex answered with a nod.

* * *

Mace Windu looked at Master Yoda once the hologram closed.

"This is exactly what Obi-Wan didn't want to happen."He commented. "If I warn him, it could blow his cover, get him killed."

"Kill Hardeen, Skywalker and Aomori might or die trying, they may."Yoda stated. "Warn them both, you must, overdue, the truth is."

* * *

In Nal Hutta...

Anakin was talking with an alien.

"How do you know they couldn't have gotten very far?"He questioned.

The alien replied a response.

"So you only gave them enough fuel to reach the nearest filling station on Orondia, which is owned by your brother?"Anakin asked. "Well, that's a nice little money-making scam."

"We better get going."Ahsoka suggested.

"Orondia's pretty deserted."Nadia admitted. "They may steal a ship there, to throw us off their trail."

"I like your thinking."Anakin commented with a smile.

Nadia blushed shyly and Ahsoka smiled as the three of them walked away.

* * *

In Orondia...

"Here, take it."Moralo stated as he handed money to an alien. "I just want to get out of here."

He then walked up to Cad and Rako.

"We're being swindled."Moralo commented. "Who sells a ship with only enough fuel to get to this lousy rock?"

"The way I see it, you keep paying off everybody but me."Cad replied.

"Yeah, why is that?"Rako asked

The three headed inside to their new ship.

* * *

In Space...

The Jedi Ship was heading to Orondia.

Anakin piloted the ship and was next to Ahsoka while Nadia sat on a extra seat.

"Look! It's Cad Bane."Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure?"Anakin asked.

Nadia groaned. "Ugh, who else wears a hat like that?"

"Good point."Anakin responded.

The Jedi Ship flew in front of the fugitives ship and began to fly after it while bumping into it a little bit.

"Take over!"Anakin stated as he went out. "I'll bring them down!"

Nadia went to his seat as Ahsoka began piloting the ship.

Anakin went at the top of the fugitives ship and used his lightsaber to damage one of the wings.

Then Cad Bane started shooting at him, but Anakin deflected the lasers with his lightsaber causing one of them to hit Cad's sneaker sending him to floor.

The jedi and the bounty hunter began to fight each other.

Then the fugitive ship fired a few shots to the destination ahead.

Ahsoka and Nadia gasped in shock as the fugitive ship slammed at their ship causing both the ships to crush down.

Nadia groaned as she rubbed her head and notice Ahsoka was still knocked out, she carefully went out and into the foggy area of the ground.

Rako was out of the ship holding a blaster, but then Anakin grabbed him and slammed him into the floor as he stood up.

"You're going to pay for what you did!"Anakin growled.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved."Rako stated.

Then Anakin kicked in the stomach and activated his lightsaber.

"This is for Obi-Wan."He said coldly raising his blade up.

But then Cad used his wrap to grab a hold of the Jedi Knight.

"You can thank me later, Hardeen."He stated as he dragged Anakin to the ground. "You had your chance to kill him now it's my turn."

Anakin kicked his face and used his lightsaber to cut the whip before fighting Bane.

Nadia then came out of the fog and tackled Rako.

She took out her vorpal blade to stab him, but he twisted her wrist and threw her on the floor.

Anakin then pinned him on the floor and began punching him, Rako then grab a hold of his former padawan.

"Anakin, don't follow me."He whispered.

Then he released Anakin, who collapsed in the ground.

Cad then took out his gun to kill Anakin, but then Ahsoka and Nadia appeared having their lightsabers activated while they stood in front of Anakin.

"The ship is still operational, I got it working."Moralo stated. "Now let's get out of here."

"You're lucky we're in a hurry, little ladies."Cad commented. "We'll have to dance another time."

The two girls glared at the criminal as he walked away with his partners.

"Master! Master, are you all right?"Ahsoka asked.

Anakin groaned as the two girls helped him up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"Nadia asked.

The three jedi watched as the fugitive ship took off.

"That's why I felt a connection."Anakin said rubbing his wrist. "Obi-Wan is still alive."

Ahsoka and Nadia's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I don't understand."Ahsoka stated.

"I don't, either."Nadia added as she shook her head. "It has to be a trick."

"But we're gonna get to the bottom of this."Anakin admitted. "Believe me."

The three jedi then watched the sky where their enemies took off.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	44. Crisis on Naboo

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 43: Crisis on Naboo**

 _Supreme Chancellor in peril!_

 _After surviving the ordeals of "The Box," Obi-Wan Kenobi, working undercover as assassin Rako Hardeen, is invited to join Count Dooku's plot against Chancellor Palpatine._

 _Working with a team of deadly bounty hunters, Obi-Wan travels to the planet of Naboo where the Chancellor will preside over the Festival of Light._

 _Now, as the Jedi Council and Count Dooku finalize their respective plans, a deadly confrontation seems inevitable._

In the Jedi Temple...

The members of the Jedi High Council along with Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia discuss the security measures for Chancellor Palpatine's visit on Naboo for its traditional Festival of Light.

"As you can see, we've mapped the Chancellor's route to and from the festival stage."Mace Windu stated. "We know where he'll be at every moment from the time we land on Naboo."

"What security measures are in place?"Plo Koon asked.

"The Naboo Royal Guard will have armed sentries at all entry points on the palace."Mace Windu replied. "And the stage itself will be sealed off by a ray shield for the duration of the event."

"I see nothing here to worry about."Anakin admitted.

"With complacency comes vulnerability."Yoda commented. "Yes, it is what we do not see that concerns me, a long time to plan his attack, Count Dooku has."

"Yes."Mace Windu said. "We thought we'd have an advantage with Obi-Wan on the inside, but we've had no communication from him in days."

"My master will do his part."Nadia replied with a cold look. "Let's make sure _we_ do ours."

The raven haired girl then walked away earning concerned glances from Windu, Yoda, Anakin and Ahsoka.

* * *

Afterwards...

In Naboo, the jedi shuttle landed in Theed as two shock troopers came out followed by Palpatine, Amedda, Windu then Anakin, Ahsoka and Nadia.

Queen Neeyutnee, Sio Bibble, Padme, Bail and Ferus were waiting for them with two senate commandos.

The Queen gave a nod to Palpatine.

"Greetings, Your Majesty."Palpatine greeted.

"Welcome home, Chancellor."Padme said. "I'm thankful to the Jedi for bringing you here safely."

"Yes, Senator, it is good to be back, although I think the amount of security that has accompanied me is overkill."Palpatine commented.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, where your safety is concerned there is no such thing as overkill."Mace Windu stated.

"So you keep insisting, Master Jedi."Palpatine said. "But I've grown tired of discussing it."

He then walked away with the Queen and Mace Windu.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, Nadia, welcome to the festival."Ferus stated giving a wink to Nadia.

The raven girl smirked and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I've never seen the Festival of Light."Ahsoka admitted with a smile.

"Sounds like a big event."Nadia commented.

"They're expecting a large crowd, which means it will be difficult for Dooku to attack during the ceremony."Anakin commented. "That leaves the palace as the best opportunity for an ambush."

"Are you that certain an attack is imminent?"Padme asked.

"I'm afraid so, which is why I'm making Ahsoka your personal bodyguard."Anakin admitted.

"At your service, My Lady."Ahsoka said kindly.

"If there's trouble, Ahsoka will get you, the Queen, and the rest of your staff to safety."Anakin commented.

"What about you?"Nadia asked.

"Hopefully, I'll be where I always am."Anakin answered.

Ferus chuckled. "He means saving the day."

"Of course he does."Padme said with a smile.

* * *

Later that Night...

The jedi stood near their seats as the Chancellor and the others were escorted to the stage.

"The stage is set."Anakin stated in his comlink. "Activate the ray shield."

 _"Copy that, General Skywalker."_ the Security Guard replied.

Then a ray-shield surrounded the large area as Palpatine stood up and walked towards the podium to begin his speech.

"It is an honor to be here for this momentous occasion."He stated. "The pride I feel for this planet cannot be put into words and tonight we celebrate that union!"

The crowd clapped at him.

"Take a moment and look around this glorious city of yours."Palpatine commented. "It wasn't long ago this was all plasma mines, Naboo has indeed come a long way, but as we chart a bold course for the future, let us never forget our past!"

Then beautiful fireworks appeared in the sky making the crowd clap again.

This reminded Nadia the festivities that happened on Corellia when she was still a little girl.

"Skywalker!"Mace Windu shouted. "The shield generator!"

They notice an alien coming through the shield and grabbing the power source.

Anakin wasn't quick enough and the shield came down before the box exploded.

The crowed gasped in fright and started to run while Windu and two commandos checked the Chancellor who had been knocked out by the blast.

"All right, you two, take the Chancellor to that speeder and get him out of here."He ordered.

"This way, Your Majesty, hurry!"Ahsoka stated.

Ferus urged his sister, the senators, Bibble and Typho as they followed Ahsoka out.

Anakin used his lightsaber to slash the alien, but the alien quickly electrified the jedi knight causing him to pass out.

Nadia quickly activated her lightsabers to block the laser blasts of the alien before slashing his jet pack sending him to the ground bellow.

She then rushed to check on Anakin as Mace Windu went up to them.

"Those tentacles pack quite a punch."Anakin muttered as he rubbed his head.

Nadia smirked. "Ya think?"

"Come on."Mace Windu stated.

The three jedi notice a bounty hunter taking Palpatine to a speeder, but they quickly surrounded the hunter making him put his hands up.

Palpatine walked up to Anakin.

"Chancellor, are you all right?"Anakin asked.

But Palpatine punched him in the face revealing to be an alien in disguise.

The raven girl slashed her arm off and pointed her gold lightsaber at her.

"Where is the Chancellor?"Nadia questioned.

Then Moralo arrived on a speeder.

"Move it, move it!"He shouted.

The disguised Cad Bane took the real Chancellor to the speeder as the three jedi went after them.

"So long, Jedi!"Cad saluted.

Then the speeder took off as the three jedi glared at him.

 _"I'm going after the Chancellor."_ Rako said.

"Copy that, Obi-Wan."Mace Windu answered.

 _"I'll send you the coordinates and hold Bane there as long as I can."_ Rako stated.

* * *

A Moment After...

The bounty hunters arrived to their destination.

"This is the rendezvous point."Moralo said. "Dooku said he would meet us here, what did I tell you, Bane? My plan worked to perfection."

Cad threw Palpatine to the floor.

"It wasn't your plan."He said coldly and pointed a blaster at the Chancellor. "It was my execution of your plan, come on, get up."

Palpatine stood up as the two bounty hunters walked behind him.

"How dare you disrespect Moralo Eval!"Moralo growled.

"Pipe down."Cad replied. "Where's Dooku? I thought you said he'd meet us here?"

"That was the plan."Moralo said.

Then Rako arrived holding a small blaster.

"Hardeen, you're not supposed to be here yet."Cad commented.

"I don't want to be double-crossed and left behind again."Rako replied coldly.

"I think we've all been double-crossed."Cad replied. "Dooku's a no-show."

"What do you mean?"Moralo asked. "What do we do with the Chancellor now?"

"We'll ransom him ourselves."Cad answered. "If Dooku won't pay us, somebody else will."

"I'm afraid the Chancellor's coming with me."Rako stated pointing his blaster at Bane.

He then began fighting Cad Bane and Moralo, but luckily overpowers the two criminals.

Then Anakin, Nadia, Mace Windu and shock troopers arrived.

The three jedi pointed their lightsabers at the criminals.

"Please!"Moralo begged. "Do not kill Moralo Eval!"

"Take him and Bane into custody and make sure the Chancellor is returned safely to the palace."Mace Windu stated. "You did a good job, Obi-Wan."

"Kenobi! I should have known."Cad said coldly. "Something smelled wrong about you from the start."

"Yes, well, spending so much time with you was no reward either."Rako admitted.

"Reward!"Cad growled. "I'll give you a reward, when I plug you full of laser bolts!"

Then the shock trooper took him away.

"Such a pleasant fellow."Rako said. "I hope this was all worth it."

"We saved the Chancellor."Mace Windu admitted putting his hand on his shoulder. "That's the important thing."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Palpatine and the Jedi prepare to return to Coruscant, but even though the kidnapping was successfully thwarted.

"Once again, you have all distinguished yourselves in the eyes of the Republic."Padme said kindly. "The people of Naboo are in your debt."

"It's all part of the job, My Lady."Anakin stated.

Padme smiled him before she, Ferus, Ahsoka and the rest walked away.

"I'm not sure I agree with your orders to send the rest of the security detail back to Coruscant."Mace Windu said.

"Now that the threat has passed, I think Anakin and Nadia are the security I need."Palpatine admitted.

Anakin and Nadia were walking with 'Rako'.

Nadia chuckled at her master. "You look terrible."

"Being a criminal's not easy work."Rako replied.

"If I'd known what was going on, I could've helped you."Anakin commented. "Too bad the Council didn't trust me."

"I don't think the council would trust anyone."Nadia commented with a frown.

"Anakin, it was my decision to keep the truth from both of you."Rako admitted. "I knew if you two were convinced I was dead, Dooku would believe it as well."

Nadia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Her own master lied to her.

"Your decision?"Anakin questioned.

"Look, I know I did some questionable things, but I did what I had to do."'Rako' admitted. "I hope you can understand that."

"You lied to me! How many other lies have I been told by the Council?"Anakin demanded. "And how do you know that you even have the whole truth?"

He then away as the raven girl focused on her disguised master with a firm look.

"I bet you planned to keep your little secret from me too isn't?"Nadia asked with a frown.

"Young one, I only had to do the things I was told to do."'Rako' replied.

"What you think, I was stupid that I wouldn't find out?!"Nadia questioned. "I am your own padawan not a sideshow!"

"Nadia..."'Rako' said sadly.

"Don't bother saying a word to me!"Nadia snapped angrily. "After what you just did, your the last person that I would ever want to reveal about my past to, _master_!"

She then walked away to follow the others in complete anger as 'Rako' went his own way.

* * *

Later that Night...

Anakin and Nadia were escorting Palpatine in the palace hall.

"We will leave as soon as Queen Neeyutnee's banquet is over."Palpatine stated. "I also want to say goodbye to Senator Amidala, she has been a very gracious host."

"Padme didn't mention a banquet to me."Anakin replied.

"Perhaps she meant it as a surprise."Palpatine suggested.

"Well I like surprises."Nadia admitted.

"I must say, the lengths the Jedi will go to is nothing short of incredible."Palpatine commented with a smile. "I assume the brilliant plan to disguise Obi-Wan Kenobi was yours."

"No, it wasn't, sir."Anakin replied. "I was in the dark as much as you were."

"Well this isn't my first time in this situation."Nadia commented bitterly.

"Really? Interesting."Palpatine said. "I was under the impression the Jedi always worked as a team."

But before Nadia could respond back, the doors opened revealing Count Dooku sitting in the far end of the table.

"Welcome."He greeted with a smirk.

Then the door closed behind the three as two Magnaguards with electric staffs surrounded them.

"My gracious, it's a trap."Palpatine said with a hint of shock.

"Chancellor, stay back!"Anakin warned as he pushed the Chancellor away.

"You just don't know when to quit do you, Dooku?!"Nadia growled.

"Fighting off the entire Jedi security force would have been difficult."Dooku stated as he stood up on and activated his lightsaber. "But now that they are gone, defeating you two alone will be an easy task."

Anakin and Nadia activated their lightsabers to fight the two Magnaguards and taking them down quickly.

"Chancellor, get out of here!"Anakin stated.

"Good idea."Palpatine said.

But when he rushed to the door, a third Magnaguard appeared and grab a hold of him.

"Unhand me!"Palpatine demanded.

Anakin began to fight Dooku, who blocked his attacks and then forced pushed him into the wall hardily.

Nadia started having a duel fight with the count, who used both his hands to block her attacks.

Dooku throws chairs and dinner material at her, but she quickly slashed them away with Anakin's help as Palpatine secretly watched.

The two jedi continued fighting the count until they were in the hallway and into a flight of stairs.

Nadia forced pushed the Count making Anakin block his lightsaber with his and grab a hold of his neck.

But the Count fired Force lightning at the two jedi, which made Anakin being pushed away and fell in the ground in pain.

However Nadia was stumbled a few steps back as she consume the lightning energy and using her hands to fire her own force lighting at the count, which made him retreat with the Chancellor.

Then 'Rako' arrived holding his lightsaber and checked on Anakin.

"Are you all right?"He asked.

"Come on!"Anakin stated.

The three jedi headed to the entrance where Count Dooku was taking the Chancellor in his shuttle.

Anakin dueled the Count while Nadia slashed the third Magnaguard as 'Rako' brought the Chancellor out of the shuttle.

Then the Sith forced pushed Anakin back, but he landed safely.

"Well done, Master Kenobi."Count Dooku commented. "You are a worthy adversary, I cannot say the same about your young apprentices."

The four glared at him as the doors closed and the Shuttle took off.

Then Padme, Ferus and a few Naboo Guards showed up.

"Chancellor, are you all right?"Padme asked.

Anakin helped the Chancellor up.

"Yes, thanks again to the heroics of the Jedi."Palpatine replied. "That's the second time today."

"We specialize in heroics, Chancellor."'Rako' admitted.

"As long as I live, no harm will ever come to you, Your Excellency."Anakin stated.

"Well, here's to your long and prosperous lives, Anakin and Nadia."Palpatine admitted with a smile. "One shudders to think where the galaxy would be without the Jedi."

Nadia smiled while Ferus had a suspicious look on his face as they went back inside the palace.

* * *

 **Next Nadia talks about her past...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	45. Nadia's Past

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 44: Nadia's Past**

In Stobar...

It was night time and the three jedi arrived to the diner known as Plop Dribble's as they got off their fighters.

"Uh, shouldn't we be getting back to the cruiser?"Ahsoka asked.

"Nah, I'm hungry and tired of those government rations."Anakin replied.

"Same with me."Nadia chuckled.

They then notice the police ships.

"Hey, looks like trouble."Anakin said. "Come on."

The three jedi went inside the diner and saw a woman has fainted on the floor as the alien costumers surrounded her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Loubo the diner's owner demanded holding a frying pan.

"We don't want any trouble."Nadia assured. "We were only trying to help."

"Lou! Are you crazy?"A Police Robot questioned. "Pointing that thing at a Jedi? Put it down now!"

"I'm sorry, sir."Lou replied as he helped the woman up. "I'm just all shook up."

"I understand."Anakin answered simply. "You want to tell me what happened here?"

"We have it under control, sir."the Police Robot stated. "It looks like only a simple altercation. Happens here all the time."

"He's telling the truth."Lou commented. "We get some rough characters in here, things like this happen too often to count, why don't you and your friends take a load off? I'll get you some food, meal's on the house."

He then brought the three jedi to their table.

After a while, the two girls notice Anakin was meditating and had a troubled look on his face.

"Master?"Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin?"Nadia asked.

"I sense a disturbance."Anakin replied quietly. "Something sinister."

"All the way out here?"Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Yes."Anakin answered.

"Do you know what or who, it is?"Nadia asked.

"No, but whatever it is, it feels familiar."Anakin stated.

This caused the three jedi to look out in the window.

A few minutes, their meals were served and they started eating.

"So what's the catch, Dia?"Anakin asked.

"Huh?"Nadia asked in confusion.

"You said you wanted to talk about something important."Ahsoka commented.

"Oh yes, of course."Nadia said quietly. "Its about my past."

She took out a small photo that showed five people and it was a little bit burned.

The youngest was a six year old girl hugging her brother in joy, who had Nadia's black hair and red eyes.

But Anakin and Ahsoka knew who were the people that Nadia was showing them.

It was her younger self with her family.

"This is your family isn't?"Anakin asked.

Nadia nodded slowly.

"So these are your parents and your siblings."Ahsoka said. "Are they still in Corellia?"

Nadia fell silent and had a grim look on her face.

"Yes, but not as you think."She admitted. "Here is how it starts..."

The raven girl began to tell her companions everything starting with how she grew up with her family in Bela Vistal, a serene mountain valley in Corellia. But also Nadia admitted to them that her real identity was 'Nadia Horn' before she used the surname 'Aomori' that was her mother's. She also told them she used to spend time with her childhood friend known as Hal Halcyon, a stubborn boy a year older than her, but born with a big heart.

Although the two often fought each other, but for some strange reason, they got along so well.

Hal's father passed away when he was an infant and he lived with his mother Scerra and their rich family in Corellia's Capital Coronet City.

They usual came in Bela Vistal in the Summer.

Nadia also told them about her parents Rostek and Freya Horn along with her fun loving brother Zachary, how kind and gentle they were to her.

But also Zachary was married to a beautiful kind hearted girl named Bridget, who Nadia grew to love as a older sister.

Usually in Corellia, Corellian Jedi were permitting marriages among their ranks, long legacies and bloodlines were formed.

However Bridget's background story was kind of a sad one.

When she was younger, Bridget had a violent drunk father, who was always yelling and beating her own daughter up with or without any reason.

But one day, Bridget's father disappeared and was never heard from again, so Rostek and Freya took her in and raised her as their own.

When Nadia was born, they became a family of five.

"A family...you guys must have had lots of fun, huh?"Ahsoka remarked with a smile.

"Sounds lively."Anakin joked.

"Yeah, it was so great being together."Nadia agreed with a hint of joy and then a sad look formed her face when she looked down. "But then everything changed and was never the same again..."

The Raven Girl then explained that her mother Freya got extremely hurt and betrayed upon discovering that her husband, Rostek was in an affair with Scerra, Hal's mother.

Freya never confronted him on it, probably afraid of what she _might_ end up doing since she was born with a power that became a growing pain every since she was young because her blood line was related to 'the Lord of Hunger' much to Anakin and Ahsoka's shock.

Zachary and Bridget never mentioned the situation to Nadia since she was too young to know.

One day, the family then went out to celebrate Nadia's sixth birthday in a funny experience, but filled with adventure and thrills.

But unfortunately for what happened a few days later was even worse.

During an autumn night, a fire was mysteriously started within the Horn Household.

Before the event, Nadia witnessed a figure entering the house that night.

However, she convinced herself that she was imagining it and that the sounds coming from her sister in law's room had been Bridget talking in her sleep and the figure then locked Bridget's room with her room key and fled the house.

Nadia quickly ran to her parent's bedroom where she heard her brother's voice from behind his bedroom telling her to escape and save herself.

Although seriously burnt, Nadia managed to escape by jumping out of a window with her rabbit doll and cushioning herself on the grass led by her lothcat Snowdrop, who also survived the fire.

But her family were less fortunate and Nadia was forced to witness them incinerated within the fire that destroyed her home.

As the young girl cried uncontrollably outside her burning house, she saw the figure from earlier disappear in the shadows.

Eventually, Scerra found Nadia and escorted her away from the scene.

Nadia then began to mention that the following months, she lived a comfortable and happy life with the Halcyons though she suffered psychological guilt over her family's death and then she was brought to Coruscant's Jedi Temple, which was the faithful day she met Ahsoka for the first time.

Anakin and Ahsoka were silent for what their friend has told them so far.

"I see so that's how it really began..."Ahsoka said quietly.

"Yeah, it's kind of a sad and happy one."Nadia remarked with a weak smile and clenched her fists. "But what I reveal you next is something bad..."

"How bad?"Anakin asked.

Nadia didn't reply and continued her story.

"When I turned 10, I secretly sneaked out of the Temple and took a private flight to Corellia, where I saw Hal, fine as ever..."She said and let out a weak chuckle. "And a little four year old, who had Scerra's sandy brown hair and my dad's grey gentle eyes, our little sister, but the hour after I encountered the monster, who killed my family."

"Who is he?"Ahsoka asked.

"My mum's abusive older brother."Nadia admitted with a grim look.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in shock.

"He told me about the night, where I thought Bridget was talking during her sleep turned out he was actually abusing her and he started the fire to cover up his crime, which was his plan to kill us all..."

"Then what?"Anakin asked.

"I took a gun and threatened to kill him."Nadia said with a weak smile. "He told if I shot him, I become a Bogan's victim and I told him it already runs in the family then I shoot him dead."

Anakin and Ahsoka were completely silent as they took the revelation in.

"I just wish I saved my family, but I couldn't and I didn't!"Nadia cried quietly. "Everything should grow and everything should change and isn't it so great how it comes so naturally to other people? Well, it's not natural for me, I'm blessed and cursed..."

The raven girl then broke down crying silently feeling so guilty and ashamed as she closed her eyes.

"You guys, hate me now isn't?"She whispered.

Ahsoka gives her best friend a hug to comfort her.

"We don't hate you."Anakin admitted. "You were just filled with anger and wanted revenge, I know how you feel..."

Nadia looked at the Jedi Knight in surprise and dried her tears.

"Hey, your my best friend and a good person, Nadia."Ahsoka stated.

"Snips is right."Anakin agreed. "Even if your parents did some bad choices that doesn't mean you should do the same."

Nadia nodded and gave them a soft smile.

"Thanks guys."She commented.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant...

Obi-Wan was making his way to see Master Yoda, but he was also thinking about the past of his padawan.

So much darkness and very little light.

He went out of his thoughts when he arrived to Master Yoda, who was meditating.

"Master Yoda?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Feel the disturbance in the Force, do you?"Yoda said.

"Yes, Master."Obi-Wan replied.

"Fear you are in danger, I do."Yoda admitted. "From the dead, an old enemy has awakened seeking vengeance."

"An old enemy?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Killed your master many moons ago, he did."Yoda admitted.

"How can this be?"Obi-Wan said in disbelief. "I killed him myself."

"It is so, I fear."Yoda stated.

"Darth Maul alive?"Obi-Wan whispered in shock as he checked out the window showing the rainy view.

* * *

 **So now you know...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **AND MERRY CHRISTMAS:)**


	46. Revenge

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 45: Revenge**

 _Brothers reunited!_

 _Darth Maul, the sinister Sith thought to have been destroyed so many years ago by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was found alive by his brother, Savage Opress and taken back to Mother Talzin on Dathomir._

 _Though Darth Maul's memory has yet to be fully restored, his need for vengeance has awakened, more powerful than ever._

Nadia was eating breakfast which was fried eggs and smoked nerf slices.

After she finished her meal, the raven girl went to see Ferus in the Thousand Fountains.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a large greenhouse located at the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant containing waterfalls and huge amounts of flora, meditative areas, pottery and stone walkways.

The chamber served as a meditative retreat for the members of the Jedi Order while staying in the Temple.

But luckily there was no one around except Nadia and Ferus.

Nadia gave Ferus a soft kiss on the cheek when she saw him.

"Hey."She greeted.

"Hey."He replied back.

"You said you wanted to talk about something very important to me."Nadia said with a soft smile.

"Umm...Nadia I need to tell you something."Ferus admitted. "We've been dating for a year now and I was wondering..."

"Yes?"Nadia asked.

"If you would like to meet my parents."Ferus commented.

"Your parents as in..."Nadia started.

"My foster parents, Padme's family."Ferus replied.

"Oh um..."Nadia said and blushed shyly. "Wow, so your planning to take our relationship to the next level..."

"So what do you say?"Ferus asked holding his girlfriend's hands hopefully.

Nadia blushed sweetly and smiled. "Yes, I would love to meet you parents, Ferus."

"Great, I'll inform Anakin and Padme about it."Ferus remarked.

He gives his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before walking away.

* * *

A While After...

Nadia went to look for her master and decided to check the room where they usual watch holograms during a mission.

Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda were watching a hologram of Maul having hostages.

The screams of civilians were heard.

 _"There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi, unless you come here, face me!"_ Maul growled. _"Come alone and if you do not, this world will burn!_ "

The old Sith then slaughter the inhabitants as Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

Mace Windu paused the hologram on Maul.

"I have to go."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Not alone you're not."Mace Windu stated. "We'll send a task force with you."

"No, you see what he's capable of."Obi-Wan commented. "He's a broken, unbalanced monster, I've dealt with him before, I can do it again."

Nadia was shocked that it was the monster, who killed her master's master during the Invasion of Naboo.

But if her master did defeat him, how can the old sith have survived?

"I disagree."Mace Windu replied. "This is clearly a trap."

"Against my better judgment, agree with Master Kenobi, I do."Yoda admitted. "Finish what he started long ago, Obi-Wan must."

"I'm off to Raydonia."Obi-Wan said.

He then walked out of the room.

"Master Yoda, if this is indeed Darth Maul, his capture is far too important to leave it to Obi-Wan alone."Mace Windu stated.

"Mmm."Yoda hummed. "Not alone will Kenobi be, an unexpected ally he may have, trust the Force, we must."

Nadia secretly listened to their conversation and an idea came to her thought.

 _"No way, I'll let my own master face that monster alone..."_ She thought.

* * *

A Moment After...

Obi-Wan travels to the Raydonian village, where everything was destroyed and no civilians were alive.

Nadia secretly sneaked on board and followed her master out by walking on the other side.

Obi-Wan walked in front of an old building that was on fire, where he met face to face with his old enemy.

"Jedi!"Maul growled. "I have been waiting for you."

"I'm not sure I've made your acquaintance."Obi-Wan responded.

"I am surprised you could have forgotten me so easily after I killed your master and you left me for dead on Naboo."Maul said angrily.

"It is you."Obi-Wan said with a frown.

"You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you!"Maul snapped. "You cannot imagine the depths I would go to to stay alive, fueled by my singular hatred for you."

"That may be so, but I defeated you before, and I can defeat you again."Obi-Wan replied firmly and activated his lightsaber.

This caused the old sith to let out a cruel chuckle.

"Don't be so certain."Maul answered darkly.

Then Savage Opress appeared behind the jedi.

Obi-Wan frowned. "You."

The jedi began to fight the two siths, but they were too strong for him to fight alone and he ends up getting knocked out.

Nadia was watching from behind a destroyed building and has saw the whole scene.

She covered her mouth in shock of what she just saw and took a step back causing her feet to break a stick.

 _"Damn it!"_ She thought.

But before she can do anything something hit her at the back and she was knocked out cold.

* * *

In Space...

Maul and Savage brought Obi-Wan to their hijacked freighter to be tortured to death.

"Still as weak as ever."Maul said coldly.

He slapped Obi-Wan on the face before Savage threw the jedi in a pile of crates.

"And they call you, "Master."Maul stated disdainfully.

"You know, when I cut you in half, I should have aimed for your neck instead."Obi-Wan stated despite the pain he was in.

Savage punched a few crates away and threw Obi-Wan to the floor.

Maul gestured towards a larger metal crate, they'd left mysteriously alone in their abuse of Obi-Wan.

Savage nodded kicking Obi-Wan on his way by before heading to the cockpit to start the ship up.

"Anything more to say?"Maul asked grabbing the jedi.

"I like your new legs."Obi-Wan insulted. "They make you look taller."

Using the force, Maul dragged Obi-Wan to a crate and grabbed his face before using his lightsaber.

"I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut, your death will be beyond excruciating."He stated. "You will suffer as I have suffered, but she will be first..."

Obi-Wan was confused but then his eyes widen in shock when he saw Savage lift a figure from the crate.

It was Nadia!

"Yes...the padawan you worked so hard to train and protect..."Maul said darkly. "Now I can make your death all the more excruciating when I make you watch hers first."

"What a surprise!"

Obi-Wan and the sith looked up to see Asajj Ventress standing in a balcony.

"My former servant, still an animal and you have a friend now."Asajj said simply.

"My brother."Savage replied.

"A brother?"Asajj stated as if she was shocked. "Looks like he's half the man you are, Savage, how unfortunate, I was looking for a challenge, not some wretched castoffs from the Nightbrothers clan, what a disappointment."

He laughter echoed in the room.

"Who is this, brother?"Maul asked.

"A Dathomir witch."Savage replied. "She betrayed me."

Ventress let out another wicked laugh as a door up closed.

"She knows too much, destroy her!"Maul snarled.

He backhanded Obi-Wan hard enough to knock him out.

The two brothers then left the room just as Asajj came out of her hiding place.

"Kenobi, don't tell me someone's finally knocked the fight out of you."She said as she slapped him hard on the face. "Wake up!"

Obi-Wan groaned as he woke up.

"Ventress?"He asked.

"It looks like I'm here to rescue you."Asajj replied.

Obi-Wan dusted himself off before stumbling over to Nadia to wake her up as well.

"When did you become the good guy?"He asked.

"Don't insult me."Asajj reminded.

"Nadia, wake up."Obi-Wan said.

Nadia's eyes fluttered open as she stood up.

"Master, where are we?"She asked.

"In our situation, the job here is not done yet."Obi-Wan replied.

Nadia smiled a little before the balcony hissed open.

"The witch and the Jedi."Savage said.

The three glared at him with a frown.

"Here for our taking."Maul replied from the opposite side of his brother and activating his lightsaber.

Asajj handed Obi-Wan one of her lightsabers.

"I want that back."She said sharply.

"That's fine, red's not my color."Obi-Wan replied and activated it.

"Looks like I'll act as the backup."Nadia remarked activating her two lightsabers.

"So long your useful and don't get in the way."Asajj stated.

The two jedi and the former sith apprentice form a circle while taking their fighting positions.

"Ready?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Like you even have to ask."Asajj responded.

Maul became focus on fighting Obi-Wan, while Ventress and Nadia fought Savage.

"Ventress, catch!"Obi-Wan called out.

He threw the red lightsaber back to ventress once he got his blue one back.

Maul kicked Obi-Wan to bucnh of crates causing the jedi head up to the balcony, where he continued his duel with the old sith.

The two blocked lightsabers with each other.

"Your master, Qui-Gon Jinn, I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched."Maul said with a evil smirk. "How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan let out an angry yell and admit to slash Maul on the neck, but got kicked into the wall.

"Your rage has unbalanced you."Maul mocked. "That is not the Jedi way, is it?"

Obi-Wan ran towards the old sith only to get kicked off the balcony and landed where Asajj and Nadia were.

"You okay?"Nadia asked.

"We're outmatched."Obi-Wan replied.

"You want to run?"Asajj asked.

"I learned from watching you."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Funny."Asajj mumbled.

"The cockpit?"Nadia asked.

"Now!"Obi-Wan stated.

Ventress dueled Maul, while Nadia fought Savage as Obi-Wan rushed to the cockpit and opened it.

"Come on, come on!"Obi-Wan called out.

Nadia leaped as she jumped back to her master and Ventress forced pushed Savage and went into the cockpit just before Maul was able too.

The three were in the escape pod while two brothers were using their lightsabers to try and open the door.

"Hurry, Kenobi!"Asajj warned.

"I'm working on it!"Obi-Wan replied pressing a few buttons.

Maul and Savage were getting close to break in.

"Come on, hurry!"Asajj stated.

"Now would be a good time, master!"Nadia said worriedly.

Obi-Wan slammed a button causing the escape pod to take off away from the Freighter.

* * *

Inside the Small Pod...

Nadia sat next to her master and let out a heavy breath.

"Oh my gosh, we just barely escape by jettisoning the ship's cockpit."She said quietly.

"That was cutting it a little close."Asajj admitted.

"You do know, it's not over."Obi-Wan reminded.

"I know."Asajj replied.

"They'll be after the three of us now."Obi-Wan commented.

Nadia fell silent as she rubbed the bruise that was in her arm.

* * *

 **Season 4 Finished!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	47. Season 5: Revival

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 46: Revival**

 _Death and destruction!_

 _Darth Maul and Savage Opress spread chaos as they descend on the outer rim._

 _After rescuing his brother from despair, Savage and Maul murder and pillage at every turn._

 _Fueled by rage and vengeance, they search for meaning in their new alliance as reports of their brutal attacks spread across the galaxy._

In Hyperspace...

Obi-Wan, Nadia and Adi Gallia were travelling on a ship to head in a space station that was in orbit over Cybloc.

"The distress signal is coming from here, the Meridian sector, Cybloc System."Obi-Wan said.

"It is close enough to the earlier attack."Adi Gallia stated.

"I have a feeling it's them."Nadia admitted worriedly.

* * *

A Moment After...

Once they piloted the ship, a male Snivvian shows the three jedi around and they saw droids on the floor.

"They ought to be flush."the Male Snivvian stated. "Chips were all unlocked, this side of the Hydian."

"They were alone?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yup, yup."the Male Snivvian replied. "What were they, a couple of Jedi gone rogue or something?"

Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia and Nadia looked at each other.

"They're not Jedi."Nadia admitted.

"Do me a favor."the Male Snivvian said. "Spark up that lightsaber, would you?"

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber revealing the color of his blade.

"Mm-hmm."the Male Snivvian commented. "Well, the droids that got attacked said that theirs were red."

"They are Sith, and we need to find them before they strike again."Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, they took my cargo ship."the Male Snivvian answered. "The droid survivor said they heard something about the Sertar sector."

The three jedi then began to walk away.

"What is in the Sertar sector?"Adi Gallia asked.

"That's where Florrum is."Obi-Wan replied.

"You two have been there?"Adi Gallia asked. "What can we expect?"

"Pirates."Nadia commented with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

A While Later...

The jedi ship arrived to Florrum and the trio spotted a few starships in front of them.

"We have a match on the cargo ship."Adi Gallia stated.

"It seems Maul and Savage have picked up a pirate escort."Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe to unload the stolen cargo."Adi Gallia suggested.

Nadia shook her head in thought.

"I'm not sure the pirate Hondo would have an alliance with Maul and his brother."She admitted.

"So you both know this Hondo personally?"Adi Gallia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."Obi-Wan answered with his arms folded and then made contact via hologram. "Greetings, Hondo."

 _"Greetings?"_ Hondo questioned. _"What kind of menace have you brought to my planet now? First, you lose this system and Grievous comes in and destroys my entire stronghold, leaving me here to just rummage through the leftovers of my once great empire and now these two horned men show up, who are these horny-headed maniacs? They don't seem like normal Jedi."_

"Not Jedi, Hondo, Sith."Nadia corrected with a firm look. "We tracked them here."

 _"They just threatened to attack with a group of my men my own men!"_ Hondo stated.

"Yes, we are looking at them right now, a cargo vessel and three of your starships."Obi-Wan said. "They are heading toward you, Hondo."

 _"Dadada, more to the point, are you going to help me when you get here?"_ Hondo asked.

"There's nothing we can do about your men, but we can certainly do something about the Sith."Nadia admitted.

 _"Good, I'll deal with my men."_ Hondo replied. _"You two deal with those tattooed crazies."_

"Right."Obi-Wan replied.

Then the hologram went off.

* * *

In Florrum...

The jedi ship landed and the three jedi went out.

Beneath, they saw Hondo's men and the ones who turned against him doing a blaster fight.

"Throwing in with pirates now?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"Oh, how the mighty Sith have fallen."Nadia mumbled.

Obi-Wan, Nadia and Adi Gallia activated their lightsabers.

Maul began to duel Obi-Wan, while Adi Gallia and Nadia fought Savage causing them to land on the ground where the Weequay pirates battled one another.

Obi-Wan and Maul fought at the top of a broken ship.

"No."Maul replied. "I have plans, Kenobi, you and padawan brat will not stand in my way this time."

Nadia manages to hold her duel against Savage, but then Savage used the force to throw her and hit the ground.

Gallia gets overpowered and slain by Opress, who charges her with his horns before running her through with his lightsaber.

"NO!"Obi-Wan and Nadia screamed in unison.

Nadia lets out an angry cry and knocks Savage to the ground ready to kill him, but Maul blocks her attempt to kill him.

Now it was Obi-Wan and Nadia against the two brothers.

"Kenobi, Aomori, this way!"Hondo called out.

Obi-Wan retrieves Gallia's lightsaber as he, Nadia, Ohnaka and the rest of the pirates were forced to retreat into the pirate base.

When the two jedi met with Hondo, they notice most of his men were missing.

"Where are the rest of your men?"Obi-Wan asked.

"They are setting up an ambush."Hondo replied. "We can use your help, where is the other Jedi?"

"She's...she's dead."Nadia replied weakly looking down with a sad look.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"They are too powerful for even you two?"Hondo said. "I am semi-speechless."

"I think they went this way."

Obi-Wan and Nadia quickly activated their lightsabers when they recognized the voice making Hondo and his men take out their blasters.

"We shall draw the brothers away."Obi-Wan stated. "Once that's done, blast the passageway closed."

"And leave you two alone with the two crazies?"Hondo asked. "Well, okay."

Then Maul, Savage and their men showed up.

"Retreat!"Hondo ordered. "Retreat!"

The two jedi, Hondo and the rest of the pirates began to ran off.

"Do not let them escape!"Maul warned.

Obi-Wan and Nadia went to another direction, while Hondo and his men went to the other, where they were chased by the traitorous pirates.

The two jedi reached to a wall, where Maul and Savage confronted them.

"Surrender."Maul said. "We are two and neither of you are no match for us both."

"You are mistaken, sith scum."Nadia stated coldly.

Obi-Wan and Nadia activated their lightsabers causing their duel with the two brothers to begin.

But when the two jedi got cornered and had their lightsabers blocking the two sith's, Nadia kicked Savage's leg and slashed his arm off.

Maul looked at duo in anger and used the force to throw them against a wall far away from them.

He then used the force to close the path of him and his brother.

Obi-Wan and Nadia caught their breaths of relief.

"Good thinking, young one."Obi-Wan admitted.

Nadia chuckled. "Never lost my speciality."

The two jedi stood up and ran to an exit, where they saw Hondo and his pirates firing at Maul and Savage, who were trying to escape.

Maul delays their pursuers by toppling the Jedi's shuttle from a plateau to cut them off before he and Savage took off in their ship.

One of the pirates manages to fire on one of the ship's engines sending the ship to fell to the ground beyond.

"Well, Kenobi, Aomori, let's get out there and see what riches have fallen from the sky for me and you two, shall we?"Hondo asked.

"Very well."Obi-Wan agreed.

"Thought you never asked."Nadia remarked.

Hondo and his men recover the safe previously obtained by the Sith but no trace of the brothers were found once they arrived on their speeders.

"There's no sign of those two, boss."A Pirate stated.

"Well, if the condition of these goods is any indication, ah, your friends have been vaporized."Hondo admitted.

"I wouldn't be so sure."Obi-Wan replied. "My padawan cut one of them in half once and he survived."

"Well, isn't that interesting?"Hondo said.

"So much for avenging, Master Gallia."Nadia commented sadly.

Obi-Wan didn't reply and was in deep thought of why Savage was able to stay alive after losing an arm.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

Obi-Wan, Nadia, Anakin, Mace Windu and Yoda was in a meeting with Palpatine.

"I think we have closure on this matter, master Kenobi."Palpatine admitted.

"I disagree, Chancellor."Obi-Wan stated. "Everything we've learned from this is that the Sith are persistent, they will not die."

"I understand you and Aomori's reservations, Master Kenobi, but I am afraid we can no longer allow this personal matter of yours to be a Republic concern."Palpatine replied. "It does not appear this Darth Maul is a direct threat to the Republic, we need to redirect your efforts to the cause at hand: Stopping Count Dooku and thus ending the Clone Wars."

"But Chancellor, Maul was trying to build an army of pirates."Nadia commented.

"So let him."Palpatine said. "Let him play with the rabble, they're just petty crooks, it is of no relevance to the senate compared to the separatist threat, good day, gentlemen, Miss Aomori."

The Chancellor then walked back to his office and the five jedi stood up.

"Something is stirring in the underworld."Obi-Wan admitted. "The crime families have had too much free rein since the Jedi have been distracted by the clone war, I fear it is a fertile place for Maul to flourish, if he has indeed survived."

"Hmm, right you may be, Obi-Wan, but heed the words of the Chancellor we must."Yoda replied. "A personal matter this is for you, clouded your judgment may be in time, if he lives, reveal himself again Maul will and then swiftly we shall act."

Then Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace Windu left as Anakin notice Nadia's sad look.

"Are you okay?"He asked.

"I'm fine."Nadia assured with a small smile. "Just upset more people are losing their lives in this war..."

As the two leave the office, Palpatine smirks while seating at his desk behind them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	48. A War on Two Fronts

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 47: A War on Two Fronts**

 _Separatist takeover complete!_

 _Another Republic planet has fallen!_

 _Onderon has seceded to the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the rule of a new king._

 _However, a small band of rebels have taken refuge deep within its vast and savage wilderness._

 _From an abandoned outpost, they plot to take back the heavily fortified capital city of Iziz and end the Separatist occupation._

In the Jedi Temple...

The Jedi Council were contacted by the rebels of Onderon, which also includes Lux Bonteri.

 _"Unfortunately, the only way to reclaim Onderon will be through armed struggle."_ Lux admitted. _"But we lack sufficient hardware and supplies."_

"Onderon is in your king's rule and at the outbreak of the Clone War, he chose to align it with the Separatists."Obi-Wan said.

 _"Our true king has been silenced."_ Saw stated. _"The one you recognize is a traitor and a Separatist minion, we need your help to survive this."_

"Find a way we shall."Yoda said.

 _"We await your answer."_ Lux commented with a bow.

The young senator then looked at Ahsoka, who smiled at him causing Nadia to notice and smirk.

Then the holograms turned off.

"There are pockets of rebels on many of these planets that just need guidance."Anakin commented. "With training and resources, they could attack soft targets while the Republic continues to engage them on the battlefield."

"That sounds like terrorism, Anakin."Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I think of it as an insurgency to help realign these planets with the Republic."Anakin said.

"We can divide the Separatist forces and press them on two fronts."Mace Windu added.

"A means to an end fear cannot be."Yoda stated. "Stop those who spread terror the Jedi must."

"Indeed."Obi-Wan agreed. "What you're suggesting would open up dangerous possibilities and we must not train terrorists."

"Eh, rebels."Anakin reminded.

"How we conduct war is what distinguishes us from others."Obi-Wan said. "Funding rebels to overthrow a legitimate government puts innocent lives at risk."

"We can minimize collateral damage by using arms that mainly affect droids."Anakin suggested.

"The least we can do is help them defend themselves, test the tactic while we're at it."Mace Windu admitted.

"This could be a great new weapon for us."Anakin said with a smile.

Ahsoka and Nadia were completely silent and in deep thought.

"Hmm, train and observe."Yoda commented. "Send advisors we will."

"I'll assemble a team."Anakin stated.

"I'm going with you."Obi-Wan said as he stood up and walked up to his former student.

"What, you don't trust me?"Anakin asked.

"Too much."Obi-Wan answered. "That's what worries me."

He looked Yoda, who gave him a nod.

* * *

A While Later...

The four jedi went on a shuttle that was heading to Onderon's wilderness while wearing their cloaks.

 _"This is Valkyrie 2929."_ the Pilot said. _"We're coming up on the drop zone."_

Then the ramp lowered in front of the five.

"Go, go, go, go!"A Clone said.

The four jedi landed safely on the ground while Rex used his jetpack and the shuttle took off.

Ahsoka and Nadia used the force to jump on the trees while the three men sneaked quietly on the ground.

But then the they were surrounded by two people, who were riding on Dalgos.

"Stay where you are."the young woman ordered. "Identify yourselves."

Anakin lifted up his hood.

"It's all right."He assured. "We're friends."

"Jedi."the young woman said quietly.

Then the two girls arrived lifting up their hoods.

"I'm Commander Tano."Ahsoka stated.

"And I'm Lieutenant Aomori."Nadia added. "We're here to help you take back your planet."

Obi-Wan then lifted up his hood showing his face.

"My name is Steela."the young woman replied. "I'll guide you to our secret base."

* * *

Afterwards...

The sun was rising while Steela took them to the rebel's hideout.

"Hmm, a bit rough around the edges, wouldn't you say?"Obi-Wan asked.

"That's why I brought Rex here."Anakin replied.

"They're not exactly what I would call shinies, sir, but I could work with them."Rex answered.

Then Saw landed in front of them while riding a Ruping.

"General Skywalker."He said.

"At your service."Anakin stated. "This is General Kenobi, Commander Tano, Lieutenant Aomori and Captain Rex."

"We're looking forward to taking the fight to those scrapping droids."Saw commented.

"Yes, all in good time."Obi-Wan said.

"Saw, Saw Gerrera."Saw replied folding his arms.

"He fashions himself as our leader, though no one elected him."Steela explained.

"Well, for now, we're in charge and there is much to learn."Anakin reminded.

The group then checked a holo projector.

"The Separatists have strength in numbers, we're gonna show you how to target and destroy them."Anakin explained.

"Now, to be clear, we are not here to fight your war rather, to show you how to conduct it in the most efficient and successful way possible."Obi-Wan commented.

"Captain Rex."Anakin gestured.

"I'll show you how the 501st destroy clankers."Rex said. "First, I need volunteers to carry supplies from our entry point a half-klick west."

"Shouldn't be a problem."Saw replied.

"Excellent."Rex said.

The group began to walk away while Ahsoka walked up to Lux.

"Lux, it's good to see you again."Ahsoka said.

"It's good to see you too, Ahsoka."Lux replied back.

"I didn't realize you had such strong ties to Onderon."Ahsoka commented.

"Onderon is my home."Lux said. "My mother represented it in the Senate."

"Your voice is strong, like hers was."Steela remarked as she walked on his left.

"Have you reconsidered joining the Republic Senate?"Ahsoka asked.

"Even if we do take back Onderon, it won't change how I feel."Lux said. "I'm not fighting for the Republic."

"Well, what matters now is, we need each other's help, just like we did on Carlac."Ahsoka reminded.

"Carlac?"Steela asked. "What happened on Carlac?"

"Ferus, Ahsoka and Nadia are the reason I'm here and not with Death Watch."Lux explained.

"Really?"Steela questioned.

"What he means is-"Ahsoka started.

"They saved me from a huge mistake."Lux stated.

He then walked away as Ahsoka watched him with a smirk and her arms folded.

"Hmm, Lux obviously thinks highly of you."Steela said.

"I guess so."Ahsoka said.

"Let's hope that respect is well founded."Steela stated with a glare and walked away.

Nadia walked up to Ahsoka, who had a frown on her face.

"Don't worry, she is probably jealous."She assured with a smile.

"Now I know why Ferus is so into you."Ahsoka chuckled.

"Its a gift."Nadia said simply with a smile as they walked forward.

* * *

A While Later...

Ahsoka and Nadia explained to the Rebels on how to take down an empty tank.

"The pilot in the front hatch controls the tank, the shelves and the short range blasters."Ahsoka stated. "The commander in the top hatch controls the turret and the main cannon."

"You have to take out both chambers."Nadia explained. "Otherwise, the tank will remain operational."

Rex then jumped on the Separatist Tank and used two detonators to electrify it before jumping off.

"Everyone, divide up into teams of two and we'll practice an assault on both hatches."Anakin ordered.

"I'll take the top."Lux voted.

"Let's see what you're made of, Bonteri."Saw said giving him a shove.

The two then rushed to the tank as Lux climbed on the cannon.

But the cannon shifted down causing Lux and Saw to fell back on the ground.

"Sorry about that."Lux said offering his hand out.

"You're a terrible soldier, Bonteri."Saw muttered.

The young senator looked down while Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

Rex began instructing the other rebels.

"I'm not sure if they're more interested in fighting the droids or each other."Obi-Wan said.

"They'll learn."Anakin replied. "We just need time to train them properly."

"Keep your eyes on the quick learners."Obi-Wan reminded. "In this fight, time is not on our side."

"Go, go, go, go, go!"Rex ordered.

The two men rushed away from the tank as two more took their turn.

"Come on!"Rex stated. "Move it like a soldier, like a real soldier!"

"Come on, Dono!"Saw said. "Pick it up, Hutch, you can do better than that."

"Come on, hustle!"Rex instructed. "I said hustle! That's what I'm talking about right there, go, go, go! Good, good."

Saw then notice Steela wiping Lux's face causing him to frown and walked up to them.

"You sure you're up for this?"He questioned.

"Saw."Steela protested.

"It was an accident."Lux replied.

"You would've had us both killed."Saw answered.

This caused Lux to stand up and glare at him.

"Just stop it."Steela explained breaking up the two.

Ahsoka and Nadia turned their attention on the three rebels.

"Sit down, boy."Saw said. "This isn't the Senate, you've got no talent for this."

"It's going to take a lot more than muscle to defeat the Separatists."Lux replied.

"Politics have failed us."Saw reminded. "We have no choice."

"We always have a choice."Lux answered.

"Then make yours."Saw threatened.

"Look, if we're going to succeed, you'll need to be exceptional with words and action."Steela commented. "There will be time for both."

Saw then walked away as the Separatist Tank was electrified.

Once the Tanks were done, the group moved to the Destroyers.

"Destroyers are quick, pack twin blasters, and come with their own shield generators, nothing short of a cannon will pierce it."Anakin explained. "But they do have two weaknesses and you will need to work together to exploit them."

Rex activated a button causing one of the Destroyers to go on and also its shield.

"The shields deflect high-velocity attacks."Anakin commented.

Rex fired at the destroyer, but the shield deflected the bullets.

"What the shields don't stop are slow or stationary objects."Anakin said. "They're designed to absorb them so nothing hinders their movement."

Rex then dropped a detonator causing it to roll into the shield and then the Destroyer got electrified.

"Destroyers are blind from behind."Ahsoka stated. "A distraction combined with a rear assault will give you a kill."

"The trick is to get the right speed on the droid popper."Nadia added.

Rex then pressed a button causing the three Destroyers to activate.

"These are unarmed just concentrate on getting it past the shield."Rex instructed and threw a detonator at Saw, who caught it.

"Watch and learn."Saw said.

He then threw his detonator, but it didn't go inside the shield.

"Quite brilliant."Lux commented with a smile.

Ahsoka gave the senator a detonator, who took it.

Lux threw the detonator to the Destroyer and it went inside the shield.

"Nice touch."Ahsoka remarked.

"Thanks."Lux replied with a smile.

The two looked at each other lovingly causing Steela to frown in anger.

 _"Oh my gosh, she is really jealous!"_ Nadia thought with a smirk.

"Not bad."Steela said giving Lux a playful punch.

Ahsoka handed her a detonator and she threw it, but it didn't go inside the shield.

Steela groaned in frustration.

"Be mindful of your frustration."Obi-Wan reminded. "It'll only hold you back."

"Here."Lux said holding Steela's hand. "Use your shoulder, let your arm swing and keep your eyes on the target."

Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock seeing her crush helping Steela.

"Great."She muttered looking down.

"You'll get your chance."Nadia reminded with a smirk.

"Okay, let's get back to work."Rex ordered. "Everyone pair up, we'll practice in groups."

As the rebels walked away, Ahsoka took a detonator to ask Lux to help her, but then the senator walked with Steela making her feel sad.

Then Saw walked up to her.

"Hey, Commander, how about helping me practice?"He asked.

Ahsoka nodded and the two of them walked away.

Nadia stood beside her best friend as Saw tried to get another detonator onto the Destroyer's shield, but it blocked it as well.

"I can't get the distance or the speed right."Saw said.

"Don't give up."Ahsoka reminded. "Learning this could save your life and those around you, little backspin might help."

Nadia then notice Lux still teaching Steela, how to throw a detonator.

Saw threw one last detonator at the Destroyer causing it to got passed the shield and electrifying it.

The rebels cheered at him.

"You got it."Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Well done."Nadia remarked.

"You're a good teacher, Jedi."Saw admitted.

Steela then walked away while holding her gun.

"Uh, keep practicing."Ahsoka said.

The two girls then walked up to Steela, who checked her gun.

"You made it look easy."Steela stated.

"It wasn't always that way."Nadia replied.

"Right."Steela answered sarcastically. "The Force that your secret?"

"No."Ahsoka responded. "Perseverance, look, you'll get the hang of it."

"Besides we wouldn't let it get you down."Nadia commented.

"I'm not feeling down."Steela replied. "I just know what I'm good at."

The three smiled at each other a little bit.

* * *

The group then watched as Steela practice shooting on battle droids heads.

"Impressive."Anakin remarked. "Most impressive."

"Fixed targets are one thing."Ahsoka reminded. "How about this?"

She then lifted up a droid head causing Steela to fire at it, a few times before taking it down.

"Nice job."Ahsoka said simply.

Lux and the rest of the rebels walked up to her.

"You have clearly mastered your ability to focus."Obi-Wan stated.

Ahsoka glared at Lux and Steela with a small frown before Ankin walked up to her.

"Snips, are you losing focus?"Anakin asked.

"No, Master."Ahsoka answered.

"Good."Anakin said with a small smile.

 _"Looks like my master and Satine aren't the only ones, I have to play match maker."_ Nadia thought with a smirk.

"A headshot is the only decisive way to disable a droid."Rex explained. "They don't need arms, legs, or even bodies to pass intel to central command, all right, shoot at will."

Steela aimed her gun, but then notice droids coming their way.

"Wait a minute."She said. "What is that?"

"Droids!"Saw stated.

"Take cover!"Rex ordered.

The battle droids fired blasts at the group causing the two male jedi to activate their lightsabers as they took cover with the others.

"It appears the training is over."Obi-Wan said.

The jedi deflected the blasts while Rex and the rebels fired at the battle droids.

"I'll take the left flank if you take the right."Anakin suggested.

"No, Anakin."Obi-Wan replied. "We can only protect them, we cannot fight this war for them."

He then looked at Steela.

"There are too many."Obi-Wan said. "But Anakin, Ahsoka, Nadia and I can hold them off while you get your people out of here."

"You didn't teach us to run."Steela stated and looked at her comlink. "Saw, use your disruptors to take out the droids."

"I'm on it."Saw replied. "Ready disruptors on my mark, now!"

The rebels threw the disruptors at the battle droids causing them to explode.

"Hey not bad."Anakin remarked.

"That is only the first wave."Obi-Wan reminded.

Then a tank arrived firing shoots at them.

"We'll handle this."Obi-Wan admitted.

"No, I will."Steela said and fired shoots at the cages causing the creatures to be released and to charge at the battle droids.

Ahsoka and Nadia continued deflecting the blasts with their lightsabers.

"Hey, Bonteri, you ready to try again?"Saw asked.

Lux took the detonator and the two of them began to run.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Ahsoka questioned.

"What you taught us."Lux replied.

The two boys climbed on the tank and throwing the detonators inside it before they took cover when it exploded.

Steela rushed up to them and helped Lux up.

"We, uh, need to clean you up."She said.

"I like it."Saw admitted. "Now you look more like a soldier than a politician."

"Well, maybe a good politician needs to get dirty now and then."Steela commented.

She smiled at Lux before they walked away causing the two jedi girls to follow them.

"Take confidence from this victory."Obi-Wan explained. "But rest assured, there will be more droids coming now that they know your position."

"It doesn't matter."Anakin stated. "You're ready now, we are going to take the fight to the droids, you don't have to hide in the jungle any longer."

"Droids were a bit dim, more so than I imagined."Saw said.

"They make up for it in numbers."Nadia explained. "They're designed to overwhelm."

"But they're not designed to deal with our approach."Anakin replied.

"We hit them where they least expect it and before they realize what happened-"Lux started.

"We fade in with the rest of the population."Steela explained.

"Exactly."Anakin agreed.

"We need a plan to get inside the city."Ahsoka suggested.

"I have an replied with a smile.

* * *

A Moment After...

Thee group disguised themselves as a group of hunters and foragers, they split up to secure vital supplies.

The four jedi put on their hoods to cover themselves.

"Halt."A Battle Droid said. "What were you doing outside of the city gates?"

"Hunting."Lux replied. "We've been trekking for days."

"Did you register before your excursion?"A Battle Droid asked.

"No, but most of our time is spent in the bush, collecting our traps."Lux answered and took out a package. "We come to the city to sell, you can't get thrip larva like this in Iziz only the biggest trees on the other side of Onderon."

"Hey, listen, we need to deliver all of this in time for supper."Steela complained.

"Hmm, are you scanning anything?"the battle droid asked.

"It's hard to tell with so much organic matter."the second battle droid said.

"Come on!"A Woman called out. "Our merchants are waiting inside, can you hurry it up?"

"Let them through."the battle droid ordered.

The gate shield closed down causing the rebels to go inside.

"Good plan."Nadia commented with a smirk.

"Like Saw said, those droids are dumber than we thought."Lux replied.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Not a bad start."Anakin said. "But now the hard work begins."

"You must find recruits and choose your targets wisely."Obi-Wan instructed.

"They'll be looking for us."Steela said.

"We should split up."Lux suggested.

"Regroup after nightfall."Saw stated. "I'll alert our brothers."

Lux then began to walk away.

"We'll make sure you have the supplies you need."Anakin said.

"Rex and I will take care of that."Lux replied.

"Good luck."Steela and Ahsoka said in unison.

Nadia smiled in approval to see they were now getting along.

"You too."Lux answered back.

The two men watched their padawans walk away with their group.

"How do you think they'll do?"Anakin asked.

"I have a feeling, we'll be pleasantly surprised."Obi-Wan replied.

"So you admit our new strategy will work?"Anakin questioned.

"I am hopeful, Anakin, hopeful."Obi-Wan responded.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	49. Front Runners

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 48: Front Runners**

 _Jedi form rebel alliance!_

 _Led by Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi have trained a band of rebels to fight the Separatists on the planet Onderon._

 _With the help of the Jedi, the rebels escape capture and infiltrated the heavily fortified city of Iziz._

 _Now our heroes have launched an armed campaign to subvert the Separatist occupation of the planet._

 _The Jedi Council continue to observe and advise as the rebels strive to gain momentum against the Separatist forces._

 _Despite the absence of civilian casualties, public fear has ensued as reports of the rebels' daring strikes circulate throughout the city._

The Onderon rebels, under the supervision of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Nadia Aomori and clone trooper Rex begun striking at the Separatist droid forces in Iziz, wrecking them in droves while taking painstaking care not to endanger innocent civilians and inching their way closer to the Unifar Temple with each step.

The Jedi and rebels then gather in a safehouse to discuss their strategies for the near future.

The four jedi lifted down their hoods as they sat down next to their fellow rebels.

"Your success will not go unnoticed."Anakin said.

The rebels cheered in approval while raising their cups in toast.

"I agree, but we need to be mindful of public perception."Obi-Wan admitted and looked at Nadia. "What was your observation, Padawan?"

"The people were fearful, Master."Nadia replied.

"Indeed."Obi-Wan agreed. "Judging from the reactions I saw today, I'm afraid they will mistake your intentions."

"We need to do more damage."Saw suggested. "A few dozen broken-down droids will do little to free Onderon."

"The people need to believe we can succeed."Steela said. "Without their support, our efforts are meaningless."

"If they're afraid, they won't support us."Lux commented. "We need to assure them of our intentions."

"I don't understand, why are they afraid?"Saw asked.

"They're afraid we're not strong enough to win."Steela answered. "We need to earn their trust."

"You'll have plenty of time to earn their trust."Anakin stated. "All of you are going to be very busy."

"Today was only a taste."Rex said. "You'll get your chance."

"In the meantime, make the most of your victories."Obi-Wan instructed. "Welcome and learn from them."

"Perhaps if we hit something big, gave a show of strength, they will overcome their fear and join us."Lux suggested as he stood up.

"Do you have something in mind?"Ahsoka asked with a smile.

"I know the perfect target."Lux replied.

The four jedi placed their hoods back on as they and Rex then walked out of the safe house.

"I think they're ready to give the 501 some competition."Anakin said.

"Let's not get carried away, General, though these rebels have impressed me."

"We will share the developments with the Jedi Council."Obi-Wan stated. "Ahsoka and Nadia will remain here as advisors, monitor them and report back with their progress."

"Are you up for it, Snips, Kitty?"Anakin asked. "Or would you two like to return to Coruscant?"

"No, Master."Ahsoka replied. "I want to stay."

"Same with me."Nadia agreed.

"Good."Obi-Wan said. "We should continue to provide supplies and credits, but they must learn to operate on their own, their survival depends on it."

"Yes, Master."Ahsoka and Nadia answered in unison.

"Remember your purpose."Anakin reminded.

He then walked away with Obi-Wan leaving the two padawans by themselves.

* * *

A While Later...

Ahsoka, Nadia were in a building's roof while spying on the Power Generator with Lux, Steela and Saw.

"This power generator feeds substations across the city."Lux said. "We hit that, the entire grid falls."

"How does that help us?"Steela asked. "Battle droids are no longer linked to central control, they operate individually."

"Yes, but they still need power to recharge."Lux commented. "If we take out this facility, it will knock out the power grid and then it will only be a matter of time until the droid army is brought to a standstill, literally."

"If you carry the plan out by nightfall, you'll maximize your strike capability."Ahsoka suggested.

"Okay, so we just need to figure out how to destroy the power station."Steela said.

"We need to do more surveillance."Lux admitted.

"Those droids should have all the intel we need stored up in those tin cans of theirs, right?"Saw asked.

"They should."Nadia stated.

"Then I'll get us one."Saw admitted and went down the roof.

He ambushes a battle droid straggler and takes off its head before heading back in the roof to attach the head with a device to download the defense formations at the station.

"Sentries at every access point, inside and out."Saw commented.

"We can't sustain combat against their numbers."Lux said.

"But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise."Steela suggested. "We need something with heavy firepower if we are to blow up this facility."

"If we give them enough trouble, they'll call for reinforcements."Lux said.

"Like a tank."Steela responded.

"Exactly."Lux agreed. "Then you can provide cover while we hijack it."

"And then we use their own weapon against them."Steela said with a smile.

"And we bring the droid army to its knees."Saw remarked.

Ahsoka and Nadia looked at each other, which meant they agreed to their companions idea.

* * *

Later that Night...

"Remember the plan."Lux instructed. "We attack this patrol, and hopefully they will call in a tank for backup."

The rebels execute an ambush on a droid patrol inside the city.

"Let's go."Saw stated.

He and Lux then used some detonators to paralyze the droids while they shot the other ones with their blasters.

"Patrol 118 to central."A Battle Droid reported. "We've been ambushed by terrorists and need reinforcements."

Steela then fired the battle droid causing him to drop down.

"Let's hope they send a tank."Ahsoka said.

The two padawans rushed to the scene and saw nothing until they heard a familiar sound.

"Hear that?"Nadia asked. "They've sent destroyers, move!"

Then Destroyers rolled by and began shooting at the rebels.

Ahsoka and Nadia used their lightsabers to deflect the blasts, while their companions used their blasters.

"We're not gonna last unless we take out those destroyers."Saw said.

"We have to get behind them."Lux suggested.

"Let's go."Saw commented.

The two boys rushed behind the Destroyers.

Saw threw his detonator slowly causing one of the Destroyers to power down.

"Roll it slow so it gets through."He instructed.

"I know that."Lux said.

But when the young senator threw his detonator it didn't go through the shielf.

"Nice job."Saw replied sarcastically.

"You screwed me up!"Lux argued.

Steela then rushed forward and slowly threw her detonator causing it to shut down the last Destroyer.

The two boys then helped her up.

"Thanks."Lux said with a smile.

The two padawans and Dono rushed up to them.

"That was impressive."Nadia remarked.

"We've never seen a destroyer taken out that way before."Ahsoka said.

"We all have to adapt."Steela replied.

Then a Separatist Tank appeared in front of them.

"There's our tank."Saw said.

"Split up."Ahsoka instructed.

The boys hid behind a wall while the four girls hid behind another.

Steela takes out the droid escort with precise sniper fire, while Lux and Saw succeed in bringing down the tank's droid crew without damaging their prize.

"Good work."Saw said. "Now, let's get this thing up and running again."

He then went inside the tank while Lux helped him remove a battle droid from inside.

"What are you waiting for?"Lux asked.

"Give me a second."Saw stated as he powered up the tank.

"Do you know what you're doing?"Lux questioned.

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing."Saw responded.

"You boys having a problem?"Steela asked.

"No, no problem."Saw replied. "Why?"

"Well, come on, we need to get moving."Steela reminded.

"Hey, who put you in charge?"Saw questioned.

"All right, get out of the tank, hotshot."Steela said. "This needs a woman's touch."

"Fine."Saw answered sarcastically. "Be my guest."

He went out of the seat so that Steela can power up the tank.

"We need to get to that power generator before they realize this tank's gone missing."Steela stated as she placed a device on a few wires. "We're running out of time."

"I was gonna do that."Saw admitted.

"Uh-huh."Steela replied with a smirk. "Sure."

Saw looked at Lux.

"Couldn't have done it better myself."He bragged.

Then the Tank charged up fully as Steela got off the seat.

"Now, that's the truth."She commented.

Then the five went off with the tank as it headed to the generator.

"I'll draw their fire."Steela said. "Good luck."

"Good luck."Lux replied.

Ahsoka and Nadia went off the tank with Steela.

"We'll cover you."Nadia admitted.

The two girls then helped Steela go up a small building so she can get a clear shot of the battle droids.

 _"We're almost in position."_ Saw stated. _"Ready when you are, Steela."_

Steela then began to fire at the battle droids, who become focused at her.

Ahsoka and Nadia then saw battle droids coming their way causing them to activate their lightsabers to deflect the lasers.

Then the tank came by and rode over the rest of the battle droids.

Then it shot two missiles at the large doors revealing the Power Generator causing a squad of commando droids to come after them.

Lux and Steela began to shot at them.

"Fire the gun."Steela instructed.

"The gun is recharging."Saw replied.

Luckily, Lux and Steela took down the last commando droids.

"You're all clear!"Steela stated.

Saw nodded and fired shots at the Power Generator causing it to get destroyed while burning down in flames.

"Looks like all that training is paying off."Ahsoka remarked with a smile while putting on her binoculars.

"Yep."Nadia chuckled.

* * *

Afterwards...

Under the cover of darkness, the rebels begin to target every droid unit they find within the city, winning the citizens adoration and support.

"Fight for Onderon!"

"They're destroying the droids!"

"Free Onderon!"

"Fight for freedom!"

"For freedom!"

"For Onderon!"

* * *

The rebels then celebrated their victory while Nadia drank a can of Fizzy-Bip.

Rex, Obi-Wan and Anakin contacted them via hologram.

"We must celebrate."Steela admitted.

"With pleasure."Saw commented while picking her up and spinning her around.

Lux and Ahsoka looked at each other and smiled.

"Come here, you handsome senator."Steela teased.

She then hugged Lux causing Ahsoka to look away in jealousy making Nadia have a worried look.

 _"Steela is a born leader."_ Rex said.

 _"And quite courageous, I hear."_ Obi-Wan admitted.

Nadia gestured her head forward to earn Anakin's attention on Ahsoka.

 _"Ahsoka, remember what I told you about staying focused."_ Anakin reminded.

"I can't help it, Master."Ahsoka replied with a small frown.

 _"I understand."_ Anakin answered.

"You do?"Ahsoka asked in surprise.

 _"I do."_ Anakin agreed. _"But try to remember, always put purpose ahead of your feelings."_

 _"This latest development will surely get Count Dooku's attention."_ Obi-Wan stated. _"He will respond harshly, they will stop at nothing to find you, you must adapt and continue to confront them in order to liberate Onderon_."

"We will."Saw responded.

"And we shall win."Steela added.

 _"In that, I have no doubt."_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"Now you must rally the people."_ Anakin instructed. _"You will need their support, your ability to influence them will also determine your capacity to represent them not only on the battlefield but off of it against your enemies, even within your own ranks, your commitment will inspire others, your conviction will lead to victory."_

 _"After tonight's efforts, the people will be ready to follow."_ Obi-Wan commented. _"You will need a leader for them to rally behind, they are waging a very public war."_

Then the holograms went off.

"We need to build on our momentum and continue our attacks to keep them off balance."Saw stated.

"We have to assure the people first."Lux said. "If we keep disrupting their lives, we risk alienating them, we have to gain their trust."

"I agree with both of you."Steela agreed. "We can balance both, we also need to recruit others to join us, Onderon is ours, we will remind everyone and keep reminding them until we get it back."

The rebels cheered in agreement.

"Onderon is ours!"

"Onderon is ours!"

"Free Onderon!"

"Onderon!"

"For Freedom!"

"All in favor of Steela as our leader, raise your hand."Dono said.

All the rebels raised their hands up for Steela to be their leader.

"Okay."Saw admitted. "Looks like it's been decided, you're the leader."

He then walked away.

"Saw-"Steela protested.

"Let him go."Lux said. "He just needs to blow off some steam, he'll be back."

"I can't."Steela commented as she walked past the two girls.

"Why?"Nadia asked.

"He's my brother."Steela answered.

She then walked out making the two jedi, Lux and the rest of the rebels completely silent.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	50. The Soft War

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 49: The Soft War**

 _The rebels elect a new leader!_

 _With their training complete, Obi-Wan and Anakin have left Ahsoka and Nadia on Onderon to monitor and advise the rebels as they continue to strike Separatists targets under the command of Steela Gerrera._

 _Facing an escalation of rebel attacks, the Separatists have sent reinforcements to strengthen their hold on the city of Iziz, as the battle for the planet unfolds._

In Onderon...

The Onderon rebels continue their attacks on the Separatist droid forces occupying the capital.

Lux, Ahsoka and Nadia were wearing hoods to cover their faces while playing small-holo projector in a few parts of the city.

 _"Looks like more reinforcements."_ Saw commented. _"A small droid convoy leading a multi-troop transport, an AAT bringing up the rear."_

"Copy."Steela replied.

She counted to three until shouting was heard from beneath causing her and her group to fire the droids from below.

"Do not be afraid, brothers and sisters!"Steela stated. "We mean you no harm."

"It's time."Lux whispered pressing his comlink.

Ahsoka and Nadia nodded and pressed their comlinks causing holograms of Steela to appear in the city.

 _"People of Onderon, the time has come to take back our freedom."_ Steela commented. _"We have all been deceived, King Rash is a traitor who has sold Onderon to the Separatists for the crown, but Onderon is ours, we need your strength to reclaim our planet and restore our sovereignty under our true king, King Dendup..."_

Her statement caused the citizens to look at each other with unsure looks.

* * *

Afterwards...

It started to rain and the rebels were placing carts inside the safe house as Steela, Ahsoka and Nadia watched them.

"Okay, guys, put it in the back with the rest."Ahsoka instructed.

Dono then ran up to them.

"Steela!"She said. "They're executing King Dendup tomorrow in Yolahn Square."

"Where did you hear this?"Steela asked.

"Malgan Market."Dono replied. "The merchants, the Separatists are saying he's behind our attacks."

"More lies."Steela muttered. "They're making him an example to humiliate us."

"Maybe, but their efforts could work against them."Nadia suggested. "Executing him would only make him a martyr."

"We can't let him die."Saw stated "We have to break him out somehow."

"No, we should wait until he's in public at the execution."Steela said.

"That's where they'd expect it."Saw commented.

"I know, but this is our moment."Steela admitted. "We'll save him for all of Iziz to witness, we don't have much time."

"They're counting on us to show up."Saw said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"Steela questioned with a frown.

"Trust me."Saw assured.

"Stop."Steela said.

"Let me take care of this."Saw responded.

"This isn't about you."Steela stated.

"We can't afford a reckless move right now."Lux reminded.

"Yeah? Go write a speech about it."Saw shot back.

Lux looked at him with a small glare.

"You have to weigh the risk."Ahsoka commented.

"That's why I'm going alone."Saw answered.

He then walked away making Dono look at Steela.

"Follow him."Steela instructed.

Dono nodded and rushed off to follow Saw.

* * *

Later that Night...

Ahsoka and Nadia contacted their masters via hologram.

 _"I sense fear in you both, Ahsoka, Nadia."_ Obi-Wan said.

"The rebels are divided, master."Nadia admitted. "If they try to rescue the king now, we're afraid we might lose them."

 _"We cannot control their fate."_ Obi-Wan reminded.

"It's just, they're risking their lives to save just one."Ahsoka commented.

 _"Do not underestimate the king's power."_ Obi-Wan said. _"He represents hope and is critical to their success."_

Lux then walked by causing Ahsoka to look at him a little bit.

"We feel responsible for them."Nadia answered.

 _"I know you both do, Snips, Kitty, but remember, purpose must come before feelings."_ Anakin stated.

"I know, Master."Ahsoka responded.

 _"Step in only if you must, but remember, if this experiment is to become an effective strategy, they must learn to survive on their own."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master."Nadia replied. "We understand."

* * *

A While Later...

Steela got everyone together to talk about their plan to rescue King Dendup while looking at the hologram of the city.

"Do any of you have questions?"Steela asked.

"It's a risky plan, but it's our best shot."Lux responded and looked at the two female jedi. "Ahsoka, Nadia, will you two join us?"

"We can't."Ahsoka replied. "We've already been more involved than the Council wanted."

"But it seems we've been instructed to sit this one out."Nadia admitted.

Dono then rushed into the room.

"They have Saw."She stated. "He's alive, but I watched them take him away."

"We have to save him."Lux suggested as he stood up.

The rebels shouted in agreement and got their weapons out.

"No."Steela admitted. "We have to save King Dendup, we don't have time or the bodies to do both."

"He's your brother."Lux said.

"That's what Saw would want, what he would expect."Steela answered. "And I expect the same from everyone in this room."

"I know it's a hard choice, but I agree."Ahsoka said.

"Me too."Nadia agreed. "Purpose must come before feelings."

This caused everyone in the room to fell silent.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Steela, Lux, Ahsoka, Nadia and a small troop of rebels go to the palace square where Dendup's execution is about to begin, along with Saw's.

"As your king, I present to you Ramsis Dendup not as a former king but as a criminal sponsoring terrorist acts against the people of Onderon."King Sanjay stated. "But fear not, good citizens, as your leader and protector, I will see that you are safe from such villainy, he has betrayed you and today he will pay for those treasonous deeds with his life."

The Magna Droids forced Ramsis on his knees and his face was close to the side where he was going to be executed.

"Time to die."King Sanjay said and raised his hand. "Ready weapons."

The Magna Droids activated their electric staffs ready to execute King Sanjay.

"Now!"Steela stated.

Lux handed her a blaster and Steela took out two of the Magna droids that were going to execute Ramsis.

Then Lux removed his cloak and threw detonators where King Sanjay was standing causing smoke to appear while the citizens ran off in panic.

"Come on!"He instructed. "Go, go, go!"

The Rebels then rushed to the front to rescue Ramsis while taking out the battle droids.

Steela went up to Ramsis while holding her blaster.

"Come with us."She stated.

The Rebels rushed to escape with Ramsis, but then Dono got shot dead and fell on the floor.

Then more droids surrounded the rebels.

"Surrender now or die!"the Tactical droid said.

"It's over."Ramsis said. "Do as they say."

The Rebels lay down their arms and are forced to watch as Rash attempts to repeat the execution.

"Calm yourselves."King Sanjay instructed. "The threat is over, see for yourselves as these traitors all endure the same punishment."

The separatist droids got a hold of the Rebels.

"Good try, sis."Saw said.

Steela didn't respond and gave a firm look to her brother.

Ahsoka and Nadia took out their lightsabers ready to activate them to save their friends.

"Stop."

"What?"King Sanjay questioned.

Then the General and the Royal Guards rushed to the scene.

"The only snake I see, sire, is you."Tandin stated.

"Traitor!"King Sanjay snarled.

"I was."Tandin said and looked at Saw. "Not anymore."

Ahsoka and Nadia placed their lightsabers back in their places.

The Rebels then escaped with Dendup as the crowd made way for them and they cheered.

Tandin then took Sanjay hostage causing the droids to point their weapons at him.

"What are you doing, General?"King Sanjay questioned with a smirk. "As soon as you release me, you'll be shot dead."

Ahsoka and Nadia then abandoned their orders to remain inactive, steps in and force pushes the droids to knock them over.

"Jedi?!"King Sanjay said in shock.

"General, follow us."Ahsoka said.

Tandin then followed the two female jedi out of the crowd.

"After them, kill them!"King Sanjay ordered. "Kill them!"

The outraged spectators in the palace square rise against them, stemming themselves against the droid squad and thus allowing Ahsoka, Nadia and Tandin to escape.

"Dendup is the true king!"

"We want the Separatists gone!"

"Save Dendup!"

* * *

Afterwards...

The Rebels brought Ramsis back in the safe house, where he sat down next to Lux.

"Why now?"Ramsis asked.

"It was time for a new approach, my lord."Tandin replied.

"Do I have your loyalty?"Ramsis asked.

"And that of the army."Tandin answered.

"You also have ours."Steela said. "With your rule, our numbers will grow."

"Thanks, child."Ramsis replied with a smile and looked at Lux. "Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you, my lord."Lux responded.

"We must first win the will of the people."Ramsis stated as he stood up. "That is the only way, the Separatists will assemble their forces, Count Dooku will want me dead more than ever."

"Then we'll have to teach them another lesson."Saw remarked and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Together."

The Rebels cheered in agreement.

Lux then walked up to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I knew you and Nadia couldn't resist a good fight."He commented.

"Am I becoming that predictable?"Ahsoka asked with a smirk.

Lux chuckled. "Only to me."

Ahsoka smiled shyly causing Nadia to glance at them and smirk in approval.

* * *

Later that Night...

Ahsoka and Nadia contacted their masters again via hologram.

"The Separatists definitely know we're backing the rebels."Nadia admitted.

 _"Then prepare yourselves."_ Obi-Wan instructed. _"The real fight is about to begin."_

"Will you be able to send some help?"Ahsoka asked.

 _"That's up to the Council, Ahsoka, Nadia."_ Anakin replied.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	51. Tipping Points

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 50: Tipping Points**

 _War in the Inner Rim!_

 _Rebel leader Steela Gerrera has joined forces with General Tandin after boldly rescuing Onderon's former king from execution, evading a trap set by Separatist ally King Rash and the droid general Kalani._

 _Amid growing public support and rising unrest, Ahsoka and Nadia continue to monitor the rebels efforts as they rally around Ramsis Dendup to restore his reign as the rightful king and finally put an end to the Separatist occupation of Onderon._

To prepare for the upcoming battle, Ahsoka and Nadia sneak into the capital city, where the two female deposits a holographic communicator in the midst of a market square.

 _"My fellow subjects, I appear not as your king but as a servant of Onderon."_ Ramsis stated. _"We are in the midst of a great struggle, the Confederacy has used the recent attacks as an opportunity to tighten their hold on Onderon, they have accused me of leading these so-called terrorists, it is a lie they have engineered to further restrict your independence and use deadly force against our people, the truth is, I have never met them before now, I have come to know them as the true sons of Onderon, they are unwilling to surrender our freedom to those who conspire to take it from us, our destiny is tied to them and this planet, we must all rise together to protect it."_

Once the people heard the hologram, Ahsoka and Nadia went at the top of a building, where Lux was waiting for them on a Ruping.

Then the three took off on the flying beast.

* * *

A While Later...

The trio returned to the new rebel camp in the Onderon highlands, where they have long since been joined by General Tandin and the loyal fractions of the Onderon military forces.

"The people are turning against the droids."Lux commented. "There's rioting in the streets now."

"That's a beautiful thing."Saw admitted with a smile while placing his hand on the senator's shoulder.

"We need to keep the battle to the outskirts of the city."Steela explained.

"Less structures and people."Lux agreed.

"But less clankers."Saw said. "Their main force is in Iziz, we should join the fight down there and take it straight to King Rash."

"We all want victory, but not at the cost of innocent lives."Steela reminded. "If we fight door to door, no one is safe."

"This is war, Steela."Saw commented.

"She's right."Ramsis said.

"I agree."Ahsoka added.

"Me too."Nadia responded. "The more you draw the droids from the city to the highlands, the safer the people will be."

"My men await your command, my Lord."General Tandin said with a bow.

"I believe there's a new contender."Ramsis stated and looked at Steela. "You will lead our forces, including the Royal Army, Steela is now the commanding general."

"A great choice."Ahsoka remarked.

Nadia nodded in agreement.

"As you wish, my Lord."General Tandin replied.

"You and your rebels renewed my faith in myself."Ramsis stated. "Now I'm putting my faith in you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."Steela said and looked at her companions. "Let's ride."

Lux then did a whistle causing two more Rupings to appear in front of them.

Ahsoka went on the second Ruping with Lux while Nadia went on the third one.

But before they departed, Steela planted a kiss on Lux's lips.

"Just in case."She said with a smile.

Ahsoka secretly looked down with a frown before Lux joined her and the four of them took off on their Rupings.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four arrived on a hill and they got off their Rupings.

"The droid army is almost here."Steela stated. "Everyone, get ready."

Beneath the Hill, the Rebels were getting ready to attack the droid army.

"Ready."General Tandin said.

"Saw, begin your attack."Steela commented in her comlink.

Saw flew off in his Ruping followed by his companions and he threw a detonator at the battle droids causing the rebels to begin their attack.

Then General Tandin and his guards charged while riding on horse like creatures.

At the top, Steela used her blaster to fire at the droids.

Saw and his companions threw detonators at the Separatist tanks causing them to explode.

Few of the soldiers cheered at the sight.

But then the Gunships attack shooting one of the rebel tanks down.

"No!"Steela shouted.

"Where did that come from?"Lux asked.

"There!"Ahsoka said.

The four spotted gunships approaching, but when they fired their guns, the gunships activated their ray shields to protect themselves.

"Any ideas?"Steela asked.

"Yeah, run!"Nadia stated.

The four got out of the way as a Gunship tried to fire at them and they took off on their Rupings.

Then the rest of the Rebels began to retreat.

The two female jedi then contacts Obi-Wan and Anakin and informs them of the dramatic change of events.

 _"I take it the rebels have Dooku's full attention."_ Obi-Wan said.

"It's a full-scale war."Ahsoka replied. "They need our help. Please talk to the Council."

 _"Even Master Windu would be wary at this point."_ Obi-Wan replied. _"The Council will not engage or involve the Republic in an internal affair."_

"The Separatists have a new gunship with a powerful ray shield!"Nadia admitted. " _Nothing's_ getting past it."

 _"I am sorry, Ahsoka, Nadia."_ Obi-Wan responded. _"They will have to find a way. Do not stay there if their failure is certain, evacuate when you both can and return to Coruscant immediately, do you two understand?"_

"Yes, Master."Ahsoka and Nadia answered in unison.

Then the hologram went off.

* * *

In Coruscant...

"We need to help them."Anakin suggested.

"We will do what we can to relocate the survivors."Obi-Wan replied.

"Before they lose their planet."Anakin reminded.

"We can't."Obi-Wan said simply.

"What difference does it make now?"Anakin questioned. "The Separatists know we're involved."

"I don't disagree with you, Anakin, but to send in Republic gunships defeats our purpose."Obi-Wan commented. "We must stay true to our intentions, learn our lessons."

"It doesn't have to look like we're the ones helping."Anakin admitted. "What if another party was involved?"

"Another party?"Obi-Wan asked. "Who in the galaxy would be running around with an extra batch of missiles?"

"Hondo."Anakin replied with a smirk.

* * *

Back in Onderon...

The rebels were firing at the battle droids.

"Is the Republic going to help us?"Steela asked.

"No."Nadia replied with a sad frown.

"What's it going to take?"Lux questioned.

"King Rash rules Onderon."Ahsoka said. "Unless that changes, the Republic can't do anything."

"They're pulling back."Steela stated. "Cover them."

"At this rate, the clankers aren't going to need reinforcements."Saw commented.

"We have to regroup at the nest."General Tandin agreed.

The rebels then began to head back to their base.

* * *

In Space...

Anakin travels to Ohnaka's base on Florrum in order to hire him for a delivery of heavy weapons to the rebels.

"Skywalker, my old friend."Hondo said with a smile. "You come alone?"

"For your service."Anakin replied.

"Oh, business!"Hondo laughed. "Good, good, good that I understand."

"I need you to make a delivery for me."Anakin commented.

This caused Hondo's men to point their blasters at them.

"And that all I am to you, Jedi?"Hondo asked. "A delivery boy?"

"I know that if I need arms shipped illegally, you're the man I need to come to."Anakin admitted.

"Illegally?"Hondo asked. "Now, why would a Jedi need to deliver arms illegally?"

"How about I pay you well enough that you just deliver the missiles for me and don't ask any questions?"Anakin suggested.

"Well, as long as you're not paying me in credits, I'm sure I could accommodate your wishes, Master Jedi."Hondo stated.

* * *

Back in the Rebel Base in Onderon...

The Rebels were discussing about their next plan.

"The highlands may slow down the droids, but they won't stop the gunships."Saw explained.

"We have to move."Steela suggested.

Lux looked at the two female jedi.

"Any word from Master Skywalker or Master Kenobi?"He asked.

"Not yet."Ahsoka replied.

"We're not giving up yet."Steela admitted. "Stagger our defenses to the camp, secure the approach, stay in small teams make use of our training."

"You really are the best leader among us."Saw remarked. "Couldn't be more proud of you, my sister."

"I learned from the best, big brother."Steela responded with a smile.

"Let's go, General."Saw commented.

Then he and General Tandin walked away.

"You have to help us."Lux said.

"We'll do all we can to protect you, but we can't fight this war for you."Nadia answered.

Lux looked down in disappointment and walked away.

"We wouldn't have made it this far without you two."Steela admitted.

"I wish we could do more."Ahsoka replied.

Then a ship landing was heard.

"Wait."Nadia said. "Looks like we have company."

The three went outside and saw Hondo's men took out a crate while the rebels pointed their guns at them.

"Don't shoot!"Ahsoka warned.

"Well, you could be my new favorite spice."Hondo said.

"Yeah, I don't think so."Steela answered with a frown.

"Careful, pirate."Lux warned while pointing his blaster at him.

"Hondo, what are you doing here?"Nadia questioned with a glare.

"Oh, no, no, no, you should thank me, Aomori."Hondo responded. "I have brought you and your friend a gift from Skywalker and Kenobi, the latest from Sienar."

His men opened up the crate revealing rocket launchers.

"Rocket launchers?"Ahsoka asked.

"Shoulder fired."Hondo instructed. "Very expensive."

"Paid for?"Nadia questioned folding her arms.

"Very handsome-"Hondo started.

Then a shot was fired.

"Oh! Oh, my, look at the time."Hondo said. "Well, my work here is done."

The rebels began to fire at the battle droids while Hondo and his men took on their ship.

Then Steela let out a whistle causing a Ruping to take out the last battle droids.

"Ugh, they must have seen Hondo's ship."Steela said.

"It was only a patrol."Ahsoka replied.

"We have to get these down to the others."Lux admitted gesturing to the rocket launchers. "Load them up."

"I hope they work."Steela said.

The two female jedi each placed a rocket launcher on their shoulders.

"There's only one way to find out."Nadia responded.

* * *

A Whiler Later...

Steela, Ahsoka, Nadia and Lux arrive just in time to save the king from the droids.

"We've tried everything, but we're target practice for those gunships."Saw stated.

"Now it's their turn."Lux admitted.

Steela handed a rocket launcher to her brother.

"Thank the Jedi."She said.

Saw used his rocket launcher to fire at a gun ship, which caused it to go down in flames.

"I love this!"He remarked.

The Rebels cheered at what they just saw.

"Distribute the rocket launchers and take out those gunships."Steela ordered.

She then got a call in her comlink.

 _"Steela, they're attacking the nest."_ A Woman reported. _"They're after the king!"_

"Come on!"Steela instructed and then took off on her Ruping.

"She sure leads by example."Ahsoka remarked.

"What good will that do us if she gets herself killed?"Lux asked.

"Good point."Nadia commented.

The three then took off on their Rupings and headed to the base.

Saw shoots down the last of the enemy gunships, but the damaged unit careens, out of control, right into the rebel camp.

Steela got trapped on a collapsing rock on the edge of a cliffside, broken loose by the droid's impact, and while trying to jump to safety, she was caught hanging from the cliff.

"Steela!"Saw shouted and rushed to where she was.

Lux reaches out to get Steela's hand.

"Hang on."He stated.

But then nearly falls off himself causing Ahsoka to use the Force to float him to safety.

Nadia then used the force to lift Steela into safety.

"I got you!"She said as she concentrated really hard to pull her up.

But as the raven haired girl focused on saving Steela, the not yet fully disabled gunship wounds Nadia with a laser blast causing her to inadvertently drop Steela to her death.

Lux fired down the disabled gunship as Ahsoka checked on Nadia knowing the wound on her arm.

The three and King Ramsis paled in horror seeing Steela dead on the ground.

"No..."Nadia said weakly and with a shocked look.

Lux and the two girls flew down on a Ruping, where Saw held his dead sister and his rebel companions watched him in sadness.

"It was my fault."Saw said sadly. "I shot that gunship down and it crashed into her position."

"Saw, it's not your fault."Lux admitted weakly. "She knew what the risks were, we all knew what it would take to free Onderon."

Nadia looked down in sorrow and regret while Ahsoka placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

Later on the steps of the Royal Palace...

Steela was given a public memorial in full honor of her struggle for freedom.

Ahsoka, Nadia, Lux and Saw received medals for their bravery on freeing Onderon.

The Raven Haired girl looked at Steela's body that was covered with a white sheet with a sad look before walking away.

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched her quietly.

"This has been quite a journey for our Padawans."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Steela will be a powerful spirit in their lives."Anakin commented.

"Yes for all of us."Obi-Wan agreed.

Ahsoka, Nadia and Lux walked up to Saw.

"I'm sorry for your loss."Nadia admitted quietly.

"Thanks, but it's over now."Saw responded. "Let's just leave it at that."

He then walked away from the young teenagers.

"Steela would be glad."Lux said. "Her sacrifice gave Onderon its freedom."

"But at what cost?"Ahsoka asked. "It's like you once said many lives get caught between the Republic and the Separatists."

"I did say that once, but after watching your heroics and the selflessness of the Jedi, I do believe the Republic is the right side to be on."Lux admitted.

"What do you mean?"Nadia asked.

"Dendup has appointed me the new Senator of Onderon."Lux answered. "I will follow in my mother's footsteps and I will bring us back to the Republic."

"Remember this day, the day Onderon became free again!"King Ramsis announced.

The crowd cheered in happiness and their shouts were heard around the entire parts of the capital city.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	52. The Gathering

**Threads of Destiny  
**

 **Chapter 51: The Gathering**

 _As the Clone War scorches its destructive path across the galaxy, it is the Jedi who bring order to the chaos._

 _Though as the war progresses, the number of Jedi have declined, and new younglings are harder to find._

 _When a youngling is located, they are brought to the Jedi Temple and learn quickly that their true family is now the Jedi Order._

 _The trials are hard._

 _Tests must be passed._

 _But none is as important as The Gathering._

 _It is then that a Jedi's path will truly begin._

* * *

Ahsoka and Nadia were escorting the newest class of prospective youngling graduates to The Gathering was awaiting their charges at the boarding ramp of the ship which was to ferry them to their graduation test.

Nadia smiled at seeing Sors Bandeam, who was secretly her favorite among the other younglings.

"Hurry, younglings."Ahsoka stated. "You have proved to be the top of your class and so now is the time of The Gathering for a Jedi, there is no greater challenge or honor."

"What is The Gathering, Padawan Aomori?"Petro asked.

"Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Katooni, Zatt, Gungi and Sors the time has come for you to build your own lightsabers."Nadia admitted taking out one of her lightsabers.

The seven younglings cheered in excitement.

"Be warned: this is no simple task, and many perils lie ahead of you."Ahsoka reminded. "Where we are going, there is no place more sacred to the Jedi."

This caused the seven younglings to look at each other.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ahsoka and Nadia took the younglings to the harsh ice world of Ilum.

The jedi placed on their coats to prevent themselves from the cold except Gungi since he was an Wookiee.

They then went out of the ship with Artoo.

"Not the most hospitable place."Katooni admitted.

"I think that's the point."Petro reminded.

The two female jedi lead the younglings to an entrance.

Nadia then wiped the floor showing a symbol knowing this was the place.

"It's a dead end."Sors said nervously.

"Younglings, outstretch your hands and focus the Force."Ahsoka instructed. "Together and only together, can we enter."

The two girls closed their eyes and lifted up their hands to focus causing the younglings to do the same.

Then the gates began to open and creating an entrance to the Caves.

"Now hurry."Nadia commented. "The sun has already risen and we must begin."

Nadia smiled as she and the group walked into a large circular room with an icy entrance remembered this was the place where she and Ahsoka first got their kyber crystals.

"Master Yoda."Zatt greeted.

The other younglings bowed as the two girls went to the opposite sides of the Grand Master.

"The Force made physical, a Jedi is."Yoda commented. "Comes great responsibility with that, yes?"

The Younglings nodded in response.

"Protect others, how does a Jedi, hmm?"Yoda asked as he used the force to lift up his own lightsaber and activating it. "Build your own lightsaber, you shall, but first, harvest your crystal, each one of you must."

The Younglings began to whisper to each other in excitement.

"The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is."Yoda said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Focuses the Force from the Jedi it does."

The Jedi Master uses the Force to open a window from the top causing the light to hit the big crystal making it show different directions while one beam of light hit a small crystal making the top of the ice wall to melt.

"If Jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave, you must."Yoda explained. "Trust yourself, trust each other, and succeed, you will."

The seven younglings began to walk up to the crystal cave entrance.

"Once you have found your crystal, do not remain inside."Ahsoka stated. "As daylight ends, the door will freeze over again, and you will be trapped."

"For how long?"Ganodi asked.

"For one rotation."Nadia replied. "There will be nothing anyone can do for you."

"How will we know which crystal to pick?"Petro asked.

"Only you can know which one is yours."Ahsoka admitted. "Now, hurry."

The younglings fell silent and walked into the cave.

* * *

Inside the Crystal Cave...

"How do they expect us to find our crystals when the whole place is made up of ice?"Katooni asked.

"I don't see the big deal, though."Petro admitted. "I could easily last a night in here."

"From my calculations, taking into account the planetary movements in this system, um the sun only rises on Ilum every 19 days."Zatt commented.

"That's a very long night."Sors said.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but enough with the chatter."Petro suggested as he walked forward. "I'm gonna be the first to get my crystal and get out of here."

"Petro, wait."Katooni said. "Maybe we should stay together."

"No, thank you."Petro said with a smile. "You're on your own."

He then ran off causing his friends to smile.

Sors scoffed and folded his arms.

"Show off."He mumbled.

"Come on."Katooni suggested. "We need to keep moving."

The six younglings went to the other direction of the cave.

Gungi then let out a growl as they walked deeper into the cave.

"You're right."Katooni agreed. "He is selfish."

The six younglings continued walking until they found themselves in a chamber with several doorways.

"Ugh! Which way now?"Ganodi asked.

"We don't have much time and we have no idea where the crystals are."Katooni stated. "We need to break into groups."

"What?"Ganodi asked. "No!"

Byph responded in agreement.

"Are we Jedi or cowards?"Zatt questioned. "On the count of three, close your eyes and point to a door and that's the direction each of us will go, one, two, three."

The Younglings opened their eyes revealing the directions they picked.

Zatt and Katooni pointed on the first door, Ganodi and Gungi pointed to the second while Byph and Sors pointed to the third one.

"Then its settled."Katooni commented.

The Younglings split up into pairs to explore one door each.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Petro was in a cave and spotted a crystal shinning in the far end.

"That must be a crystal."He suggested with a smile.

Petro carefully slithers on the ground to avoid the sharp parts of the cave and happily gets the crystal with his hand.

* * *

In the Third Cave...

It was getting darker as Sors and Byth continued walking.

Sors then notice Byth was getting scared.

"You shouldn't be afraid of monsters, Byph."He reminded. "You're a Jedi."

The two younglings then notice an entrance that looked like fire monster's mouth causing them to get a bit nervous.

* * *

Outside the Crystal Cave Entrance...

Yoda, Ahsoka and Nadia were waiting patiently for the younglings.

Then Petro came out of the entrance with a proud look on his face.

"Looks like I'm the first back with my crystal."He said. "That wasn't so hard."

"And the others?"Yoda asked.

"Who knows?"Petro said. "I didn't want to gloat, since I found mine so quickly."

"Show us."Ahsoka suggested.

Petro takes out the crystal he gained, but it melts into a puddle of water in his palm.

"A crystal you have found."Yoda said with a smile. "Water you have brought."

"But that's impossible."Petro commented. "It was my crystal, I was sure of it."

"So certain were you."Yoda explained. "Go back, and closer you must look."

"But the door is already half closed."Petro admitted nervously.

"Then you better hurry."Nadia stated with a smug smile.

Petro nodded and went back to the cave to find his true crystal.

* * *

Sors and Byth were hiding behind the rock until they notice a bright light coming from the cave's 'mouth'.

The two boys walked closer ignoring the red steam and saw two crystals attached to the rock.

One was a deep blue colour while the other was a cyan colour.

The duo took a deep breath and took the crystals causing them to sigh in relief.

* * *

A Moment After...

Zatt, Ganodi, Sors, Byth have each found their crystals and met the three jedi outside the entrance.

As the ice wall was getting closer to close down, Gungi appeared holding his crystal.

"Well done, Gungi."Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Yeah, but two still remain."Nadia stated worriedly.

Gungi looked at the ice wall and whined.

* * *

Petro was running around causing him to come upon Katooni, who on her way back outside has fallen into a small cave blocked by a thick sheet of ice.

"Petro! Petro!"Katooni called out.

"Katooni?"Petro asked.

"Petro! I'm trapped!"Katooni said. "Can you help me get out?"

"I can't."Petro admitted. "I still haven't found my crystal."

"Petro, you can't leave me!"Katooni protested.

"I-I have to go."Petro said and ran off.

"Petro, no!"Katooni shouted. "Petro! Petro!"

* * *

Outside the Cave Entrance...

Yoda frowned and closed his eyes.

"Will they make it, Master?"Zatt asked.

"We should help them."Ganodi suggested.

Yoda then blocked her path with his stick.

"Left the cave, you have."He stated. "Help them, you will not."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Petro quickly plagued by his conscience and returns to help Katooni.

"Katooni!"He called out.

"Petro!"Katooni said in relief.

"There's no time."Petro stated. "Put your hand on the ice, together, we can break it."

By jointly using the Force, the two were able to break the ice.

"I knew you'd come back."Katooni said with a smile. "Come on! The doors are closing."

She then notice Petro was not moving.

"Petro?"Katooni asked.

"Go ahead."Petro suggested. "I think I see something."

"But it's too late!"Katooni protested.

"Trust me."Petro reminded. "Go."

Katooni nodded and rushed off.

* * *

Outside the Cave Entrance...

Katooni came out of the cave, who manages to slip through the bottom gap of the door just before it freezes shut.

"I have my crystal, but Petro is still inside."She admitted.

"Give up on your friend, do not."Yoda commented.

Before they can all begin to despair about Petro, the lost youngling bursts through the ice wall holding out his crystal.

"Petro!"Katooni said with a smile. "You made it."

"How did he break the ice?"Ganodi asked.

"Only water made solid was the door."Yoda explained. "Easy to break if you have the will."

"You-you said we would be trapped."Katooni reminded.

"Not by the cave you were but by your mind."Yoda stated. "Lessons, you have learned, find courage, you did Hope, patience, trust, confidence and selflessness, yes?"

Ahsoka and Nadia smiled proudly at the younglings.

"Take your crystals back to the temple and keep them safe, young Jedi."Yoda said with a smile.

The Seven Younglings cheered at their victory of finding their own kyber crystals.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **P.S.** **Sors Bandeam was a** **Force-sensitive Human that was given to the Jedi Order for education in the ways of the Force.**


	53. A Test of Strength

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 52: A Test of Strength**

 _Ancient Jedi tradition!_

 _Seven younglings are sent to the secret caverns of Ilum, where they are tested by The Gathering, an ancient Jedi ritual where each youngling must harvest a crystal, around which they will construct their own lightsaber._

 _Along the journey, they underwent great perils, hardest of which was to face themselves. Now, having passed the test, they take their first step into a larger world._

Following the younglings successful test on Ilum, Ahsoka and Nadia prepare to escort them back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

The two padawans watched as Petro practiced battling a training remote while the other younglings watched him.

"I call that move the Whirlwind of Destiny."Petro remarked.

"Show off."Zatt muttered with his arms folded.

Ahsoka and Nadia clapped at Petro before looking at the other younglings.

"Can everyone gather around, please?"Ahsoka asked.

Petro handed Nadia his helmet as the other younglings gathered around the two girls, who walked to the other side of a table.

"You have all successfully passed The Gathering and harvested your crystals."Ahsoka explained.

Gungi let out a happy growl and put his fists up.

"So when do we start to build our sabers?"Petro asked.

"Place your crystals on the table."Nadia instructed. "Your lesson begins now."

The seven younglings placed their crystals on the table.

"May we introduce you to architect and lightsaber designer Huyang."Nadia commented.

Then the robot Huyang walked forward and looked at the younglings.

"These are them."Huyang said. "I swear they get younger every expedition, all have passed The Gathering?"

"Yes, sir."Ahsoka replied.

"Are you sure?"Huyang asked.

Ahsoka and Nadia nodded in respond.

"But he's a droid."Ganodi said. "You expect us to learn from a droid?"

"Many years I have been on this ship, teaching many a Jedi before you and I will continue teaching many a Jedi after you."Huyang stated. "Call me what you want, but inside my memory banks, I contain a record of every lightsaber ever made and the Jedi who fashioned them."

He then showed the younglings a hologram of lightsabers.

"Whoa!"the Seven Younglings remarked in unison.

"Which will you choose? A simple grip? The curved approach? One inlaid with the bone of the Cartusion whale, pastillion ore, or black onk?"Huyang asked. "Well? From Battles of Rashfond to the Peacekeeping of Parliock to our very own Clone Wars, the lightsaber is a Jedi's only true ally."

He then picked up one of the crystals and magnified it.

"But how do they work, hmm?"Huyang asked. "Yes, you have brought me crystals, but they're all useless unless you give them life. do you know how to awaken the Force within the crystal?"

Ganodi shook her head in response while Ahsoka and Nadia smiled at each other.

"No?"Ganodi asked. "Then I suggest you listen and learn until you think of a question this droid cannot answer."

He then looked at Gungi.

"A Wookiee."Huyang said. "Rare you are to the Jedi, proud your people must be. Unique, just as your lightsaber will be, hold out your hand, Wookiee, describe what you see your saber to be."

Gungi hold out his hand and gave a response.

"No, no, no, not what you imagine but what you feel in your hand."Huyang stated. "Concentrate, what will make you strong in battle and humble in retreat? What connects with your Force?"

Gungi closed his eyes to feel his own lightsaber and then gave a response.

"Ah, yes, wood."Huyang said. "Not a common choice and only wood from the brylark tree is as strong as metal."

He then began to look for the wood in some random cupboards.

"Where would we find that all the way out here, far from anywhere, deep in space?"Huyang asked. "Let's see what we have, let me see, let me see...Ah, ah, what do we have here?"

He then took out a drawer that contained items to create a lightsaber and placed it on the table causing the younglings to gasp in awe.

"Wow."Sors remarked.

"You can say that again."Katooni admitted with a smile.

"Wow."Zatt said.

"It is my job, before you leave this ship, you will have everything you need to build your lightsabers and the knowledge of how to do it."Huyang explained as he finished building a lightsaber. "So let us begin there is much more work to be done."

The younglings then sat down to practice using the force to create their own lightsabers as Ahsoka and Nadia watched them.

Petro focused using the force and he immediately finished building his own lightsaber.

"What's the rush, Petro?"Zatt asked.

"With this lightsaber, I'm going to challenge Obi-Wan Kenobi to a duel and kill Grievous."Petro bragged confidently.

Nadia raised an eyebrow and smirked finding it amusing that one of the younglings wanted to challenge her own master.

This caused the other younglings to laugh quietly.

Huyang walked up to Petro and checked his lightsaber.

"The only person you are going to kill with that, my young friend, is yourself."He stated. "You have inverted the emitter matrix, which will cause the power grid to backfire. Light this, and all that will be left of you and your lightsaber will be your crystal, start again and this time, please follow the diagram."

Ganodi sighed in frustration when she failed to connect her lightsaber pieces together.

"Remember, quiet your mind and concentrate."Ahsoka instructed. "The design will become clear."

Katooni and Sors closed their eyes and their lightsaber pieces began to connect with each other.

"Good."Nadia remarked. "Gently, trust the Force."

Then a explosion was heard causing the younglings to lose their concentration and drop the pieces.

"What was that?"Sors asked nervously.

"I don't know."Ahsoka replied. "Hold on."

The two padawans rushed to the cockpit to meet up with Artoo.

"Artoo, what's happened?"Nadia asked.

Artoo beeped an response.

"Where?"Ahsoka asked.

Ahsoka and Nadia then saw a corona class armed frigate in front of their ship.

"Hondo."Nadia muttered coldly.

"Ugh, they're aiming for the hyperdrive."Ahsoka commented. "Get us out of here!"

Artoo beeped and connected with the ship.

But then the armed frigate fired at them again causing the ship to stop moving.

"I don't like the sound of that."Nadia stated.

"Stay here."Ahsoka instructed at Artoo. "We'll check on the younglings."

* * *

In the Training Room...

The younglings held closely next to each other.

"What's happening?"Katooni asked.

"We're being boarded."Huyang replied.

"Here?"Zatt asked nervously. "Why?"

"I don't know."Huyang said. "Quickly, give me your crystals and I will hold on to them until we are safe."

All the younglings gives him their crystals except for Petro, who pretends to drop his crystal into Huyang's canister, but actually holds onto it.

* * *

Ahsoka and Nadia rushed into the corridors, avoiding the pirates who were coming at the other side.

The two girls then met up with Huyang and the younglings.

"Younglings!"Nadia said in relief.

"Who's attacking the ship?"Sors asked.

"Pirates."Ahsoka answered.

"Pirates?"Ganodi repeated. "They'll kill us all."

Byph shook his head down in fright.

"Perhaps we should hide in the ventilation shaft."Huyang suggested.

"Follow me."Nadia commented as she opened an entrance to the ventilation systems.

"Hiding is for cowards."Petro stated. "We should stand and fight."

"Huh, we're gonna fight, just not the way they expect."Ahsoka admitted.

Then an explosion was heard from one of the entrances.

"Time to go."Nadia warned.

"Is this part of our training?"Katooni asked.

"It is now."Ahsoka replied.

Everyone quickly hid in the ventilation systems just as two pirates came from the exploded door.

"Hondo says find the kids and bring 'em to him, dead or alive."A Pirate said.

The other pirate cackled in response.

"We must have courage, young Jedi."Nadia commented. "Ganodi, Sors and Zatt, we need you to get to the cockpit, find Artoo, and secure it."

"The rest of you, take Professor Huyang and seal yourselves inside the hold and wait for our command."Ahsoka instructed.

"What are you two going to do?"Petro asked.

"We're going to reroute enough power to the engines so that we can break free of the pirate ship's hold on us."Nadia replied. "Okay?"

"Wh-what about the pirates already on board the ship?"Sors asked nervously.

"Once the docking tube is ruptured, when the ships pull apart, a vacuum will be created, which will suck the pirates off our ship and into space."Ahsoka answered.

"Will we be sucked into space?"Ganodi asked.

"No, the cockpit and the hold will be sealed and still have air."Nadia assured. "Do not-and we mean do not- engage the pirates, your only job is to stay hidden, do you guys understand?"

The seven younglings nodded in response.

"Now go."Ahsoka ordered.

The two padawans watched as the younglings went their separate ways causing them to go to their side as part of their plan.

As they crawled in the ventilation system, smoke began to appear causing them to cover their noses as they head to their destination.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Ganodi, Sors and Zatt came out from the ventilation system and met with Artoo.

"Hold it!"

Zatt quickly pressed the button to close the door, but the pirate went on it and grabbed Zatt's arm.

"Get off him!"Ganodi shouted.

"Easy, there."the Pirate sneered. "That's no way to make friends, now, is it?"

Artoo then zapped him causing him to fell on the floor.

"Thanks, buddy."Zatt remarked.

Sors kicked the pirate off the door causing it to close fully.

* * *

In the Ventilation System...

Huyang led the other younglings in the ventilation system.

"Come on, keep up."He instructed. "The hold is not much further."

"Something's wrong."Katooni stated.

Then a smoke bomb appeared in front of them causing them to cough loudly and for Huyang to open the entrance and to be grabbed by a pirate.

"Unhand me, brigand!"Huyang shouted.

The Pirates then took Petro, Katooni, Byph and Gungi hostage.

"Well, hello, girls and boys."A Pirate said. "We've been looking forward to meetin' ya, now, be nice and hand over your crystals."

"Over my dead body."Petro threatened.

"That can be arranged."the Pirate answered.

"Petro, no."Huyang protested.

"Your emitter matrix is still inverted."Katooni warned.

"So which one of you is first?"Petro questioned holding his lightsaber, but then it deactivated.

"All bark, no bite."the Pirate said as he took the lightsaber. "Ah, that's for me, I always wanted one of these."

"You sure you can handle it?"Petro questioned.

The Pirate laughed and whooshed the lightsaber around causing it to go on and off.

"Everybody get down!"Huyang warned.

The four younglings went back down the ventilation system just as the lightsaber exploded causing the pirates to get knocked out.

Petro picked up his crystal that fell into his hand.

"Let's go."Huyang stated. "Hurry, hurry."

The Droid and the younglings quickly rushed passed the knocked out pirates and rushed to the corridor that was safe.

"You could have killed him."Katooni said.

"Look, we can keep running or we can stand and fight and show these pirates we're not afraid."Petro stated.

Gungi growled in agreement.

"I cannot approve of such action."Huyang stated. "Besides, I have been damaged and cannot aid you in battle."

"Petro's right."Katooni admitted. "It's our only choice: fight or be killed."

* * *

Meawhile...

Ahsoka and Nadia arrived inside Hondo's ship and began to press a few buttons to detach his boat from their's.

"Zatt, come in."Ahsoka stated in her comlink. "We have overriding the emergency power fail-safe and routing energy to the engines."

 _"It's working."_ Zatt remarked.

"Any word from the others?"Nadia asked. "Have they reached the hold?"

 _"Uh, not yet."_ Sors replied.

"Where are they?"Ahsoka asked.

 _"I don't know."_ Zatt answered. _"I didn't hear from them."_

"Great."Nadia muttered. "We know what that means."

* * *

A Moment After...

Ahsoka and Nadia rushed back to their ship and ran in the corridors to find the younglings only to come face to face with Hondo and his crew, who held Huyang, Petro, Katooni, Byph and Gungi hostage.

Nadia used the Force to sent the other pirates away from Hondo.

"Hondo, the Jedi Council will not take kindly to this attack."Ahsoka warned.

"Ahsoka, Aomori, how will they know who is responsible if there is no one left to tell the tale?"Hondo asked.

"You seem less hospitable than our last meeting."Nadia commented with a frown.

"My mood is based on profit and today I am in the mood for crystals."Hondo replied.

"You want the crystals?"Ahsoka questioned. "Come and get 'em."

Ahsoka and Nadia activated their lightsabers and they began to duel Hondo, who held his own electrified staff.

"Oh, easy, now."Hondo warned.

Huyang began to lead the younglings to safety.

"Hurry, hurry."He said.

"What about Ahsoka and Nadia?"Petro asked.

"Trust them."Huyang assured.

"You know, had I known you were here, I would have simply asked for the crystals directly, and we could have avoided all of this."Hondo said.

"We don't want to hurt you, Hondo."Nadia stated.

"I know, and I appreciate that."Hondo responded.

The two girls continued their duel with Hondo.

 _"Ahsoka, Nadia, come in."_ Zatt said. _"They've made it to the hold."_

"Then what are you waiting for?"Ahsoka questioned.

 _"But what about you two?"_ Zatt asked.

"Do it!"Nadia ordered.

"What are you two doing?"Hondo questioned.

"Getting you off our ship!"Ahsoka stated.

She then kicked Hondo on the face sending him out of the hatch.

The Jedi cruiser rips loose, the docking tube's sealing was broken and pulled out of the ship, managing to grab onto their own ship.

But just as Ahsoka and Nadia close the outside hatch, a straggler pirate knocks them into the tube as well.

Then the jedi ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

In the Jedi Ship's Cockpit...

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes!"Petro cheered. "We did it!"

"They're off the ship!"Sors said in relief.

Then Gungi came in holding Huyang's head while Byph held the droid's hands.

"Oh, Professor."Katooni said sadly.

"Bring him here."Zatt instructed as he took the parts. "I'll fix him."

"You should have seen Ahsoka and Nadia."Petro remarked. "They took them on all by themselves."

"Where are Padawan Tano and Padawan Aomori?"Katooni asked.

"Padawan Tano, Padawan Aomori, come in."Ganodi said as she pressed a button. "Ahsoka! Nadia! Ahsoka and Nadia, are you two there?"

There was no response in any of the rooms.

* * *

In Hondo's Ship...

Ahsoka and Nadia were taken prisoners by the pirates.

"You two have cost me greatly today, young ones."Hondo commented. "And since you both lost me so much profit, I am left with no choice, but to turn you two into profits, good night.

Then two pirates hit the padawans on their heads, knocking them out cold.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	54. Bound for Rescue

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 53: Bound for Rescue**

 _Piracy in deep space!_

 _Infamous outlaw Hondo Ohnaka attacks a Jedi transport carrying seven younglings who just received their lightsaber crystals._

 _So rare are these crystals that Hondo knows he can sell them on the black market for a small fortune._

 _In a desperate attempt to save the younglings, Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori were captured by Hondo and his pirate horde._

 _Now, with a damaged ship, the younglings are stranded and alone._

After some effort, the younglings on board the drifting Jedi cruiser manage to establish communication with the next available Republic fleet.

"This is the Crucible calling the Republic fleet."Katooni said. "Come in please, we need help."

Then a response came.

 _"This is General Kenobi."_ Obi-Wan replied. _"We have your transmission."_

"The General Kenobi?"Petro asked in surprise.

"Nadia's master."Sors remarked.

Gungi growled in reply.

The seven younglings stood in front as a hologram of Obi-Wan appeared.

"The pirate Hondo has attacked and severely damaged our ship and taken our chaperones, Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori."Katooni explained.

 _"I'm dispatching Commander Cody to bring you back."_ Obi-Wan stated. _"We shall deal with Hondo on Florrum."_

"Will Ahsoka and Nadia be all right?"Sors asked worriedly.

 _"Hondo would be even more of a fool than I think he is to hurt them."_ Obi-Wan replied. _"Once we've picked you up we'll focus on rescuing Ahsoka and Nadia."_

"But we could help Ahsoka and Nadia a lot sooner than you can."Petro suggested.

 _"You've shown great bravery, but these pirates-"_ Obi-Wan started.

"It was us who managed to drive them from the ship."Petro commented.

 _"You will not jeopardize your safety trying to her heroes, understood?"_ Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, Master."Petro said sadly.

Then the hologram went off.

With additional time on their hands, the younglings finish the assembly of their lightsabers aboard the Crucible.

Petro went off his seat and activated his lightsaber.

"Heh, what do you think?"He asked.

"I think you've finished your lightsaber."Katooni remarked. "Doesn't mean you know how to use it."

"Well, if you hurry up with yours, maybe we could find out."Petro admitted.

Gungi and Byph then activated their lightsabers showing green and blue blades.

Katooni tried to activate her own lightsaber, but it didn't work.

"I'll finish mine when I'm ready."She stated.

"Seeing as how our rescue party has forgotten us, you'll have plenty of time."Petro commented as he sat down on his seat.

"They probably just got delayed."Sors suggested holding his lightsaber.

"Delayed?"Petro asked raising an eyebrow. "Ahsoka and Nadia need our help, and we're sitting around like children."

"We are children."Katooni reminded with a frown.

"I vote we mount a rescue mission."Petro commented as he went off his seat.

Gungi growled and lifted his paw up.

"Gungi is with me."Petro said and looked at Byph. "Byph?"

Byph responded in agreement.

"I'm totally in."Sors answered with a confident smile.

"That's four votes for and-"Petro started.

"One against."Katooni said in defeat.

Then Zatt and Ganodi came into the room.

"Perfect timing."Petro remarked.

"There's a problem with the ship."Ganodi admitted.

"What kind of problem?"Katooni asked.

"Breaking away from the pirate ship ruptured the entire filtering system."Zatt explained.

"What does that mean?"Petro asked.

"It means she's venting coolant and if we don't land soon, the engines will explode."Zatt replied. "We'll have to land and let the system reset."

This caused the other younglings to get nervous.

"Then it's settled."Petro commented. "If we stay out here we'll die, we go to Florrum, let the engines cool before we rescue Ahsoka and Nadia."

The six younglings looked at each other.

"A rescue mission?"Ganodi asked.

* * *

In Florrum...

Ahsoka and Nadia were held as prisoners with their hands cuffed while the pirates were getting drunk with their drinks.

"It would be wise if you would let us go."Ahsoka stated.

"No, it would be unprofitable if I would let you both go and why would I do something as shortsighted as that?"Hondo questioned.

"If you don't let us go, you will wish you had been born a protocol droid."Nadia threatened coldly.

"Sometimes I do anyway."Hondo said as he stood up. "But you two are really in no position to make threats, young ladies."

Ahsoka and Nadia glared at him with deadly looks.

"You both look stressed, are you both thirsty? Drink, perhaps?"Hondo questioned holding a cup out to them before taking it away. "Sorry, but I do not like to share."

This caused the other pirates to laugh before continue drinking.

* * *

In Space...

The Crucible arrived in front of Florrum.

"Florrum."Sors said quietly.

"Guess we're in the right place."Katooni suggested.

The Crucible headed to the planet's atmosphere and landed on the ground.

"Artoo, finish reassembling Master Huyang, will you?"Zatt asked. "I hate to see him like this."

Artoo beeped in response.

"Ganodi, you stay with the ship."Petro ordered.

"And who put you in charge?"Ganodi questioned.

"We're going to need to make a quick escape and you're the only one that had flight simulator training at the temple."Petro stated.

"Oh, seeing as you put it like that."Ganodi said with a smile.

* * *

Outside...

The Crucible's ramp opened and the six younglings stepped out.

"I don't see anything."Katooni commented holding her binoculars. "There's no one."

"Are we sure we even landed near their base?"Sors asked.

"Well, we couldn't land too close, could we?"Petro suggested.

"My scanner's indicating a strong power source."Zatt stated looking at his scanner. "Uh, that way, it must be their base."

"You have no idea how we're going to get inside and find Ahsoka and Nadia, do you?"Katooni questioned.

"I'm working on it."Petro answered.

Byph then spoke and pointed at the direction.

"Byph is right."Petro stated. "We better get moving, we'll figure out a strategy on the way."

Katooni rolled her eyes before following her companions.

* * *

In Florrum...

"You know the Republic won't pay a random for us and the Separatists can't be trusted."Ahsoka reminded.

"They'll betray you and kill the three of us."Nadia added.

"Yes, I know this, my dears."Hondo stated while holding a sword. "The Separatists are no friends of mine, don't ask me why, but Dooku holds such a grudge against me since our little "I held him hostage" affair, pah! The truth is, I have my sights set on more nefarious criminals than I, a businessman who will pay handsomely for Jedi, two female Jedi at that."

"You don't scare us, Hondo."Ahsoka admitted.

This caused the pirates to laugh at the two girls.

"Oh, by the way."Hondo said with an evil smirk. "The don't care if you two are dead or alive, I mean, I prefer alive, less messy, but I find my moods so changeable these days."

* * *

In the Florrum Wastelands...

Byph spoke up when he spotted a ship through his binocular.

"A ship?"Petro asked as the binocular was handed to him. "What kind?"

He then looked at what the ship said.

"The side of the ship says, Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder."Petro admitted. "They're a traveling carnival act."

The six younglings then stopped in front of the ship causing it to stop.

"Sir, we to understand you are on your way to the pirate stronghold?"Petro asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?"Preigo questioned. "Who are you? How did you get out here?"

"Sir, our ship crashed and we've been stranded, but our misfortune is to your benefit."Petro explained.

"Oh, really?"Preigo asked. "And, uh, how is that, my curious friend?"

"We are acrobats!"Petro admitted. "Entertainers, we would love to join your act and travel with you to your next destination."

The six younglings did a few acrobat skills.

"Really? All of you wish to join my act, huh?"Preigo asked. "Right, you would like to come with us when we go to entertain Hondo and his pirate horde?"

"Very much so, yes."Katooni answered.

"We are quite talented."Sors added.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm sorry."Preigo said. "The pirates are an unforgiving audience. I couldn't possibly-"

The six younglings then did an amazing act making the Dug get impressed.

"Oh, my, my, artists, true artists!"Preigo remarked and looked at Petro. "Young man, how many of these tricks can you do?"

"How many do you want?"Petro asked.

"Oh, ho, ho, welcome to the show!"Preigo admitted.

The six younglings smiled and headed inside his ship.

* * *

Later that Night...

Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder arrived outside Hondo's base.

"Preigo."Hondo said with a smile.

The six younglings wore their acrobat costumes and masks to cover their eyes.

"You'd better know what you're doing, because I don't see Ahsoka and Nadia."Katooni stated.

"I just hope they're okay."Sors said worriedly.

"Patience."Petro reminded.

"I, Preigo, your humble servant, have searched far and wide, oh, illustrious plunderer of the universe, and found you a most special entertainment."Preigo announced.

Hondo laughed. "Good, I would hate to be forced to cut off their heads like I did you last act, you remember those guys."

Byph shook in fear while hiding his face with the flowers he was holding.

"You are a brave man to come before me again."Hondo remarked.

Petro spotted lightsabers dangling on the Pirate's belt.

"Look, he has Ahsoka and Nadia's lightsabers."He stated.

"Me and Sors will get them."Katooni answered.

"Where is my Jedi?"Hondo asked clapping his hands.

The pirates then showed Ahsoka and Nadia on the floor with their hands chained.

"I would hate for them to miss the show which I'm hoping will be better than last time."Hondo commented.

Then a droid next to him beeped.

"Excellent."Hondo said. "Let the show begin!"

"Ah, yes, of course."Preigo stated and spoke on the big speaker. "May I present the, uh, Animal Instincts."

The six younglings stepped out of the ship and posed causing the jedi girls to immediately recognize them.

"Oh, no."Ahsoka said nervously.

"No way."Nadia whispered in shock.

"I love a kiddie act."Hondo laughed while holding a cup.

The six kids began their circus act making the pirates clap.

Then Gungi offered his hand to Hondo.

"What is this business?"Hondo asked.

"I believe he wants you to, uh, be a part of the next stunt."Preigo admitted.

"Oh, does he now?"Hondo asked.

Two twi'leks up to him.

"Come with us."One of them said.

"Which one of you said that?"Hondo asked. "I may not be as young as I once was, but I'm older!"

The twi'leks brought him next to the six younglings.

"Stand right here."the Second Twi'lek instructed.

"Who wants to see Hondo's moves?"Hondo laughed. "Talk to me, hey!"

Katooni secretly took Ahsoka's lightsabers off his belt while Sors took Nadia's.

The spotlight then focused on Byph, who was at the top of the stage as the drum played.

Katooni and Sors quietly went to Ahsoka and Nadia.

"You guys shouldn't be here."Ahsoka stated.

"Don't worry."Sors assured. "We have a plan...I think."

Byph jumps down the wagon sending Hondo up in the sky.

"I'm flying!"Hondo said and fell in a bunch of crates.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not again."Preigo said nervously.

The pirates rushed to Hondo while Katooni and Sors freed the two padawans with their lightsabers.

The four then rushed to the others.

"Well, that was a good act."Hondo said as two of his pirates helped him up.

One of the pirates notice Ahsoka, Nadia and the younglings escaping.

"It's those bleeding Jedi kids!"He stated.

"What? The children are Jedi?"Hondo asked and fell down.

The Pirates began to fire at the jedi, but they quickly activated their lightsabers to deflect their attacks.

Then Preigo and his gang flew off in their ship.

"Quick, get to that speeder!"Nadia stated.

The two girls and the six padawans headed to the speeder.

"Get us out of here!"Ahsoka ordered.

Gungi started the big speeder and they took off.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Jedi made their way back to the Crucible under the dark sky of the waste land.

"How do you guys feel?"Katooni asked as she handed water to the two older girls.

"Better now."Ahsoka replied. "We could pretend to be angry, but you were all very brave, thank you."

"We disobeyed orders."Sors admitted sadly removing his mask.

"Well, what we have learned from our masters that sometimes doing the right thing means bending the rules."Nadia stated kindly.

"Ganodi, come in please."Petro said in his comlink. "Get the ship ready, we need to take off."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	55. A Necessary Bond

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 54: A Necessary Bond**

 _Pursued by pirates!_

 _While on a rite of passage, six Jedi younglings, Ahsoka Tano and Nadia Aomori were ambushed._

 _Protecting the young Jedi, Ahsoka and Nadia were captured by the nefarious Hondo Ohnaka and taken to the planet Florrum._

 _Marshalling their courage and training, the younglings infiltrated the pirate stronghold and rescued the two padawans._

 _Now we find our heroes in a race to their starship, with the pirates closing in._

Ahsoka, Nadia and their youngling rescuers haste to return to the Crucible with a team of Hondo Ohnaka's Weequay pirates inside a speeder tank in hot pursuit.

Gungi went at the top of the speeder and growled at Petro and Katooni.

"I know, I see them."Petro stated. "They're gaining on us!"

The pirates fired at the jedi's speeder, damaging their engines.

"Uh, I think they're still upset that we tricked them."Katooni admitted.

The two younglings went inside the speeder.

"They'll get over it once we're off their planet."Petro commented.

Then the pirates fired on the engines of the Speeder causing it to do a thump.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."Ahsoka stated.

"I guess that's obvious."Sors answered nervously.

"Right, Ganodi, we need a quick evac."Petro said in his comlink. "Come in, please, Ganodi."

"Maybe the pirates are jamming the signal."Zatt suggested.

Gungi let out a worry growl.

"Where could she be?"Katooni asked.

"Ganodi, Huyang!"Petro shouted in his comlink. "Ganodi, where are you?"

 _"I'm here."_ Ganodi answered. _"I was in the back fixing Huyang."_

"Great."Petro said sarcastically. "That's great, but we're all gonna need repairs if you don't have the engines running."

 _"Where are you?"_ Ganodi asked.

"Ganodi, it's Ahsoka and Nadia."Ahsoka commented.

 _"Padawan Tano!"_ Ganodi said happily. _"Padawan Aomori! We've rescued you two!"_

"Almost."Nadia commented. "But we need you to get us home, are you ready?"

"Just tell me what I need to do."Ganodi suggested.

"Okay, fire up the engines and head to these coordinates."Ahsoka instructed.

 _"We'll be right there."_ Ganodi replied.

Then they spotted the Crucible and its ramp lowered behind them showing Ganodi and Huyang with his hands missing.

"Looks like our ride is here."Sors said in relief.

"Everyone get top side and stay down."Nadia instructed.

Zatt, Byph, Gungi and Sors headed to the upper part of the speeder.

"But who's going to pilot the tank?"Petro asked.

"Katooni, grab that mask."Ahsoka ordered.

Katooni handed her an alien and the female torguta placed it on the controllers.

"Uh, that'll have to do."Nadia admitted.

Ahsoka and Nadia went up and activated their lightsabers to block the pirates laser blasts.

Suddenly the Speeder began to move to another direction causing Ganodi to hold Byph, who was hanging on for dear life.

"The steering must have come loose!"Ahsoka stated.

Petro then went down to get control of the speeder and made it go to the right direction.

Gungi grabbed Byph by the feet.

"We got him!"Katooni said.

"Hang on!"Gungi stated while holding Byph.

Petro then notice they were heading to a end end.

"Oh, no!"He panicked. "No, no, no!"

But in the midst of the evac attempt, their speeder races to a ravine, forcing Petro to turn about, leaving Byph and Gungi to hang precariously from the ramp.

Ahsoka and Nadia continued using their lightsabers to block the pirates lasers.

"They're coming back!"Sors stated.

During a second attempt, however, the pirates manage to hit the cruiser's engines critically,

"Artoo, get out of there now!"Nadia ordered in her comlink.

"Everyone, let go!"Ahsoka stated. "Jump down now!"

The younglings let go of the ramp and they landed at the top of the speeder followed by Artoo and Huyang before the Crucible crashed down on the Florrum plains.

This caused the Speeder to make the jedi and the two droids land on the ground.

They then got surrounded by the pirates, who grabbed the two girls lightsabers.

"Nice try, little Jedi."A Pirate said. "But it looks like you're coming with us."

Ahsoka and Nadia frowned at the pirates, who laughed at them.

* * *

A Moment After...

With the Jedi in shackles, the pirates return to their base, only to suddenly find it being paid an unpleasant surprise visit by a Separatist droid army under the command of General Grievous in person.

"Droids?"the First Pirate said. "It's an invasion."

* * *

Inside Hondo's Base...

General Grievous arrives inside while his droids took down few of Hondo's men.

"General Grievous, I presume?"Hondo asked. "What a surprise, have a seat, what, may I ask, is the honor?"

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, pirate."Grievous stated coldly and grabbed him by the collar. "This planet is now under Separatist control."

"Uh-huh and what do you suppose that means?"Hondo asked.

"It means you have a new master, pirate scum."Grievous answered and threw the Pirate on the floor.

He then throws an item in front of Hondo showing an holo-communication channel revealing Count Dooku.

 _"Hondo Ohnaka, we meet again."_ Dooku said. _"As I recall the last time we met face-to-face, I was your prisoner and you attempted to barter me off to the highest bidder."_

"But can you blame me?"Hondo asked. "I mean, a Sith Lord, what a handsome price you would-"

 _"Silence!"_ Dooku snapped. _"You are going to pay the price for your treachery."_

"Well, I'm a reasonable man."Hondo said as he went to get a drink. "Name the price, I'm sure we can reach-"

 _"There will be payment, but no deals only demands."_ Dooku commented. _"Your entire arsenal will be melted down, everything you own is now property of the Separatist Alliance."_

"Now you go too far! Unacceptable!"Hondo stated angrily dropping his drink. "This is an outrage!"

Grievous gestured two of his droids to take Hondo away.

"This is not good business!"Hondo shouted.

* * *

Outside...

The other pirates were watching the droids.

"This isn't good."One of the Pirates said. "Those scrappin' droids are looting the place, they're dismantling our ships."

"The fact that Grievous is here with his entire fleet means that my Master Kenobi must have been overrun."Nadia stated bitterly. "This entire system is now in Separatist controlled space."

"What should we do?"Katooni asked. "There's nowhere to run."

"You're not running anywhere, skug."A Pirate stated while holding his blaster. "You're still my prisoner, maybe I can trade you to the Separatists in exchange for my freedom."

"Not likely."Ahsoka answered. "Grievous didn't come here to make deals, he already controls the planet and the system, if you hand us over to him, he'll kill us and then you."

"We have a common enemy in Grievous."Nadia admitted. "Together, we can get out of this, you must have some other ships somewhere, you are pirates."

"Hondo's got a private fleet, but only he knows where the ships are."the Pirate stated.

"Then we'll have to rescue him."Ahsoka said firmly.

"Well, we both know Grievous and we both know droids."Nadia commented. "With my help, you stand a better chance."

The Pirate then went behind the jedi and uncuffed them.

"You got yourself a deal, Jedi."the Pirate stated.

* * *

A While Later...

Ahsoka and Nadia devise a plan to use R2 and the pirate's tank to divert the droids' attention for a bit

Artoo beeped at the battle droids.

"You captured this tank?"A Battle Droid asked. "Not bad for an astromech, what's your ID number?"

Artoo beeped at him.

"Hey, do not get smart with me!"the Battle Droid argued. "I outrank you, just watch yourself.,I could have you melted down with the rest of this junk."

The jedi and the pirates quietly sneak into the pirate base and find their way to Hondo's cell after taking out two battle droids, who were guarding the cell.

"Jedi and here I thought you two made your escapes, no?"Hondo asked.

"No."Ahsoka answered. "There were complications, now, we have to put our differences aside and be friends, or else we're all gonna die here. Ah, very diplomatic."

"I knew you did not come back to rescue Hondo, how do you say it?"Hondo said. "Out of the goodness of your hearts, no, no, no, no. You need something from me."

"A ship, to be specific."Katooni said.

"Ah, yes, a ship, a ship. Ah, but where would we find one of those?"Hondo asked. "My new friend General Grievous has destroyed my ships.

"We know you have one, a whole pirate fleet."Nadia reminded firmly.

"And one of my old friends, apparently, has been talking too much!"Hondo said glaring at one of his pirates. "Ah, what does it matter? We'll never reach the vault anyway, Grievous' army is way too big."

"Don't give up."Petro said confidently. "We can fight."

"If I may, sir."Huyang instructed. "I have instructed younglings for over 1,000 generations and these are among the best I have ever seen."

"Well, then, show me."Hondo suggested. "Show me your swords, tiny Jedi, show Hondo you are ready to fight."

All the younglings ignite their sabers, except for Katooni, who still hasn't managed to make hers work.

"And you, child."Hondo said. "Where is your saber?"

"It's not finished."Katooni replied. "I never finished it, I've done everything right, but it won't work."

"You must trust that the components that form your lightsaber are meant to be together."Huyang stated. "There is no other way, it is the Force that binds them."

"Yes, I was just going to say that."Hondo commented. "Finish it now! Finish, finish! This is worth the price of a ship to see the construction of a Jedi lightsaber, this-this is priceless, finish it, and together, we can defeat Grievous."

With some encouragement from Huyang and Hondo, however, Katooni finally succeeds in correctly assembling her weapon.

"Oh, amazing that is truly amazing."Hondo said. "Well, cut me down, little Jedi, it's time to leave."

Katooni then used her lightsaber to free Hondo from his electronic field shackles.

The other younglings cheered at Katooni for finishing her lightsaber.

"So why the big show?"Nadia questioned.

"You didn't really have a choice, you know we have to work together."Ahsoka stated.

"Because, Jedi, you both know what we are about to attempt is very dangerous."Hondo replied. "And I may be a pirate, but I do not like taking children into battle.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you attacked us."Nadia reminded with her arms folded.

"Well, today is a new day, and lucky for you two, today, I like children."Hondo admitted with a laugh. "Now, let's free the rest of my men."

The united Jedi and pirates proceed to liberate the rest of Hondo's men, but one droid manages to alert Grievous to their presence and got cut down by the younglings.

Suddenly blasts were fired to the building from Grievous's tanks.

The jedi and the pirates began to fight the battle droids and taking them down.

They then flee the base with their remaining vehicles, whereupon Grievous and several STAPs give chase.

"They run."Grievous chuckled. "Quickly after them!"

Barely evading their pursuers, who continue to chase after Ahsoka, Nadia and the other Jedi, who went to the wrong direction.

Katooni, Hondo and his pirates reach a hidden hangar wherein Hondo's secret ships are kept.

"They went the wrong way."Katooni said.

"Don't worry."Hondo assured.

"What about the others?"Katooni asked. "We can't just leave them."

"You are welcome to come, small one."Hondo commented. "You may join our merry band of pirates."

"I won't just run away, Ahsoka and Nadia trusted you."Katooni said sadly. "We all trusted you."

* * *

Outside...

Grievous aboards the Jedi's speeder tank causing Ahsoka and Nadia to fight him off.

"Artoo, do something!"Huyang stated.

Artoo beeped at him.

"I don't know, we have to shake Grievous off!"Huyang reminded. "Get aggressive!"

This forces Artoo to execute some risky maneuvers in an attempt to shake him off. However, this move leaves the tank crashed instead.

"Too aggressive."Huyang complained. "Far too aggressive!"

Then Artoo knocked him over using his jet mode and beeped.

"Yes, well, it was an effective strategy, but not what I would recommend."Huyang said.

Grievous then began to approach, but then Ahsoka and Nadia went in front to protect the younglings, who activated their own lightsabers.

"So many lightsabers to add to my collection."Grievous laughed as he activated his lightsabers.

Then Ohnaka's escape ship, the rebuilt _Slave I_ , arrives on the scene to pick them up.

"Hurry! Come on!"Katooni shouted.

"Run."Ahsoka instructed. "All of you run!"

The two girls then began to fight Grievous off, both being careful of his extra lightsabers.

"Ahsoka! Nadia!"Sors shouted. "Come on!"

Ahsoka and Nadia did a big jump causing them to land on the ship safely as the ramp closed.

"You will never defeat Grievous!"Grievous said angrily. "Never!"

"We wouldn't be so sure."Hondo stated.

The Ship fires at Grievous, but then a squad of AATs forces them to withdraw for good.

"Show is over, kiddies."Hondo stated. "Let's get out of here."

"Did we get him?"Katooni asked.

"I can't tell."Petro answered.

* * *

After meeting with a Republic rescue team which has already picked up Obi-Wan and the renmants of his men following their near-fatal defeat by Grievous hands.

"And let me see."Hondo said. "Oh, the cost of the fuel, I had to use a lot of fuel, the general wear and tear on my men and equipment, a couple of them died, I think, believe me, Kenobi, staging a rescue is not an inexpensive proposition."

"So you mean to tell me you were staging a rescue, not attempting to hijack a Jedi starship?"Obi-Wan asked.

"You're welcome! Oh, the thanklessness!"Hondo said with a smile as he walked away. "What an accusation, I am gone! I will send you my bill!"

Nadia smirked and rolled her eyes as she went next to her master, who smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, Nadia, it's good to see you're all safe."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Yes, Master."Nadia answered.

"We had quite an eventful mission."Ahsoka admitted.

"The most eventful since the time Master Yoda went to find his lightsaber crystal."Huyang stated.

This caused the seven younglings to get excited.

"What?"Ganodi asked.

"Oh! Tell us!"Sors begged.

"What happened then?"Petro asked.

"I'm afraid that story will have to wait."Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "For now, be proud, you have survived an ordeal few your age could, welcome home, young jedi."

He activated his lightsaber and lifted it down causing the two girls and the younglings to do the same thing.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	56. Sabotage

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 55: Sabotage**

 _"And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us."_ A Cold Voice said. _"I never planned on killing you, but I will make you and your padawan share my pain, Kenobi."_

"NO!"Nadia screamed as she quickly woke from her nightmare.

It was the second time that it happened to her a few days after failing to save Duchess Satine.

The woman that was like a mother figure to her and that was killed by Maul during the incident in Mandalore.

The raven haired girl rubbed her head in order for her headache to stop getting worse.

But it still hurt her heart a lot than her mind about the previous fail.

Nadia then stood up and then headed to the Temple Hangar, where she saw stocks being loaded and uploaded from star ships to supplies for the temple.

She smiled a little when she saw Ferus.

"My someone is feeling better."Ferus teased with a smirk.

"A little."Nadia responded with a soft smile. "But just getting nightmares from what happened previously."

Ferus then held her hand causing her to look at him.

"Hey, what happened was not your fault."He assured. "I nearly freaked out when I thought I was going to lose you."

"I know, but I still miss her."Nadia admitted quietly.

Ferus looked at her sadly before noticing the clones and everyone else in the Hangar were too busy noticing them.

"Come."He gestured. "There's something I need to tell you privately."

"Sure."Nadia answered.

The young couple quietly went behind a star ship so that no one could see them.

"You know, now that we're alone, there's...there's something that I've been wanting to ask you."Ferus admitted.

"Yes?"Nadia asked. "What is it?"

"Well, it's like this."Ferus said as he held her hands. "Nadia Aomori, I would be most honoured if...LOOK OUT!"

The teenage boy grabbed his girlfriend and tossed each other to the ground just as a sudden shock wave and fiery explosion hit in the hangar.

Nadia felt Ferus on top her like a protective shield that protected her from sudden death.

The couple pushed away of what had them pinned with the force before tossing it aside.

Ferus sat up to give Nadia more room as they looked on in horror to see everything terribly burned, people trapped in shrapnels while others were dead.

Nadia paled. "Oh my gosh..."

Ferus quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist in order to prevent her from seeing more in the horrible scene in front of them.

* * *

Afterwards...

The couple met with Anakin and Ahsoka to go to a meeting with the Council.

"How could the Separatists infiltrate the Temple?"Anakin asked.

"Worse than that it is."Yoda replied.

"What could be worse, Master Yoda?"Ahsoka asked.

This caused the Council Members to look at one another.

"Everything is on the table."Mace Windu stated. "We have to look at the possibility that it could've been anyone in the Temple, even a Jedi."

"If a Jedi this is, gone to the dark side they have."Yoda commented.

"I-I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred."Nadia said sadly.

"We'd like for you four to lead the investigation."Windu admitted. "We can't trust anyone who was here, even a Jedi, you four will provide an impartial point of view free of assumptions."

"We'll do everything we can."Ferus assured.

"Careful you must be, Olin."Yoda warned. "If willing to destroy the Temple the attacker is, to great lengths they will go to keep from being caught."

"Then I guess we'll have to go to even greater lengths to catch him."Anakin stated firmly.

The three young teenagers nodded in agreement.

* * *

A While Later...

The four jedi went to the burned hangar to investigate while a few droids were searching around the area.

"I can still hear the screams."Nadia said nervously.

"Me too."Ferus agreed.

"Do you believe what they said, Master, that a Jedi could do this?"Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"Not every Jedi agrees with this war, Ahsoka."Anakin reminded. "There are many political idealists among us."

"But a traitor?"Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid one can eventually become the other."Anakin admitted. "Remember Count Dooku and General Krell that's how they started too."

"Only analysis and investigation will prove what is true or not."A Droid said.

"Who are you?"Ferus questioned.

"I am Russo-ISC, Crime Scene Analyzer for the Jedi."the Droid replied. "I will be working with you four on this case, I was assigned by Master Windu."

"Okay, Russo, you, Ahsoka and Nadia should begin the interviews."Anakin ordered.

"I would rather interview the witnesses alone."Russo stated.

This caused the four jedi to look at each other.

"Why?"Nadia questioned.

"Many of the wounded have heard rumors a Jedi was behind this explosion."Russo explained. "There will be ill will toward you."

"I think you're over exaggerating, Russo."Anakin said. "There were Jedi killed in that blast along with maintenance crew and clones, take Ahsoka and Nadia with you, let me and Ferus know if you two find anything."

"We will, Master."Ahsoka replied.

Nadia nodded in agreement as she followed Russo and Ahsoka while Anakin and Ferus closed their eyes to connect with the force.

* * *

In a Medical Room...

Russo and the two girls interviewed the survivors of the blast.

"Did you notice anything unusual about the hangar?"Nadia asked.

"Not really."A Pilot answered. "Although, I left the hangar five minutes before the bomb exploded."

"Did everything seem okay before that?"Ahsoka asked.

"Everything seemed normal."the Pilot replied. "Is it true a Jedi might be responsible for the attack?"

"We're not certain of anything at this point."Nadia responded. "This distrust is troubling."

"Some of these people have worked in the Temple for years."Ahsoka said.

"Fear makes even the most trusting individual irrational."Russo admitted.

"I think I know who did it, who blew up the hangar."the second pilot said.

The two padawans and Russo walked up to him.

"Who?"Nadia asked.

"I believe it was Jackar Bowmani."the second pilot responded.

"Jackar Bowmani."Ahsoka repeated. "Who is Jackar?"

"One of the maintenance crew in the hangar."the second pilot answered.

"Why do you think it was him?"Nadia asked.

"I passed him as I was going on my shift change."the second pilot explained. "He had been working all morning in the section the blast came from, it was the last place I saw him."

"Is this him?"Russo asked showing the alien in his pad.

"Yes."the second pilot replied.

"I need to know, have you seen him since the explosion?"Russo asked.

"No."the second pilot responded. "Truthfully, I didn't see much of anything after the explosion."

"Thank you."Ahsoka said.

Then the three walked away from the pilot.

"Looks like we need to find Jackar Bowmani, Russo."Nadia admitted.

Then Anakin and Ferus came into the room.

"Did you two find anything?"Ahsoka asked.

"No, but the rumor about it being a Jedi is growing."Anakin commented.

"We can feel the anger and confusion throughout the Jedi Temple."Ferus added.

"We and Russo have a lead."Nadia said. "We are looking for one of the Temple workers, Jackar Bowmani."

She took out the disk to show an image of the culprit and gave it to Anakin.

"One of the witnesses saw him in the area where the bomb exploded right before it happened and we have not been able to find him anywhere."Russo explained.

"Come on, nobody just disappears."Anakin stated as he placed the hologram off.

"Unless it was well planned out."Russo answered.

"Well, it had to be well planned out to get past Jedi."Ferus suggested.

"We'll talk to security."Anakin stated.

Two boys left the room while the two girls and Russo went to talk to the survivors.

* * *

Outside the Temple...

Anakin and Ferus walked out seeing the angry protesters while Cin stood watching.

"No more clones!"

"Stop the violence!"

"End the war!"

"Stop the violence!"

"It's even worse than I imagined."Ferus commented.

"They're all family and friends?"Anakin asked.

"Yes, looking for answers."Cin answered.

"So am I, Cin."Anakin agreed and took the disk to show Jacker's face. "This is the guy who might be behind all of this, if you see him, alert me immediately."

"That is Jackar!"A Woman called out.

"You know this man?"Ferus asked.

"He is my husband."the Woman replied. "I've been trying to reach him since I heard of an explosion, where is he?"

"I need you to come with us."Anakin stated.

* * *

Anakin and Ferus went to the room, where Jackar's wife Letta was.

"You have no idea where Jackar is?"Letta asked.

"No."Anakin responded.

"You are a Jedi, and you cannot find him?"Letta questioned with a frown.

"We understand your frustration."Anakin said.

"Don't."Letta commented. "Just find Jackar."

"Letta, do you think Jackar could do something like this, blow up the Temple?"Ferus asked.

"Do you have any idea what someone has to go through to work in the Jedi Temple, hm?"Letta questioned. "Jackar dedicated his life to serving the Jedi, it had been his dream not just anyone can walk into your precious Temple, he passed all the entry tests that were needed."

"Okay, we had to ask."Anakin said. "Unfortunately, everyone's a suspect."

"Jackar would never do anything like this."Letta said sadly. "Please, find him."

* * *

In the Hangar...

Russo and the two girls were analyzing the explosion as Anakin and Ferus walked up to them.

"Hmm based on the trajectory of the debris, it seems the blast came from there."Ahsoka explained.

"Why is there no bomb residue?"Russo asked.

"So you think whoever did this triggered a ship to explode?"Anakin asked.

"We think so."Nadia replied. "Russo's trying to use the shrapnel to determine that now."

"The witness says he saw Jackar in the area."Ahsoka said. "Maybe Jackar planned to do this and just kept quiet."

"Or..."Ferus started.

"...it actually was a Jedi."Nadia admitted.

"I found something, an anomaly, something that should not be here."Russo said as restarted the hologram explosion and showed an iteam. "These pieces came from the blast origin, they are covered with microscopic droids of a highly volatile nature."

"Nano-droids."Anakin said.

"Yes, nano-droids."Russo agreed.

Then the hologram went off causing the lights to shine on them.

"Great."Ahsoka mumbled. "Now we're chasing nano-droids. Russo, go through security footage, try to see if Jackar went to other parts of the Temple, Ferus, Ahsoka, Nadia, let's go find out how Jackar got his hands on these nano-droids."

* * *

The four jedi went to the hallway where they a few small droids checking the hologram files.

"Bowmani's file, Master Jedi."a Droid said as it handed the file to Anakin.

"He's a munitions expert."Ferus admitted.

"Jackar was the foreman over all of the gunships, bombs and weapons his specialty was nano-weaponry."Anakin read.

"Looks like we found our answers."Nadia remarked sarcastically.

"We've got to find this guy."Ahsoka suggested.

The four jedi saw Russo looking at the scenes of the Hangar before the explosion happened.

"Isn't that going a little too fast for you to make sense out of it?"Ferus asked.

"It is simple data."Russo replied. "At this pace, I am able to view hundreds of hours of footage."

"Have you found Jackar?"Anakin asked.

"No."Russo responded.

"Me and Ferus will gather some Jedi and search the Temple."Anakin stated. "If he's still here, he might be planning another attack."

"Instead of Jedi, I have droids that can do the job much faster."Russo commented.

The four jedi rolled their eyes as they left the room.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"So you've found nothing so far?"Mace Windu asked.

"We have a clue we're following."Nadia responded.

"But we still don't have answers."Anakin stated.

"It is imperative that the truth be found soon."Windu said. "There are whispers the Senate will have a meeting to decide whether the military police will need to become involved in the investigation."

"They can't do that!"Ahsoka blurted out.

"Clones died in that explosion, maintenance clones working on the gunships as well as civilians."Mace Windu reminded. "The Senate tends to take notice of these things no matter where they happen."

The four jedi nodded in response.

Anakin's comlink beeped causing him to answer it.

 _"Master Skywalker, we have found Jackar."_ Russo announced.

"Lock down all exits so he can't escape."Anakin ordered.

The four jedi then walked out of the Council Room.

* * *

The four jedi went to the room, where Russo was and didn't find Jackar.

"Where is he?"Anakin asked.

"Well, part of him is here."Russo replied.

"I don't think now is a good time to joke."Anakin warned.

Russo brought the four jedi to a table where a alien's hand lied down.

"This is all that remains of Jackar."He admitted.

"His hand?"Ferus said in shock.

"The rest of him exploded."Russo explained.

"Because he was so close to the bomb?"Nadia asked.

"Because he was the bomb."Russo answered and showed them a pad.

"What's this?"Anakin asked.

"The connection we were looking for to the explosion in the hangar."Russo said.

"The nano-droids."Ahsoka admitted in surprise. "How did they get in his bloodstream?"

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."Anakin replied sarcastically as he folded his arms."We're going to have to search Jackar's home for evidence."

* * *

Outside...

The four jedi took a Eta-2 interceptor to go to Jackar's house to investigate.

"This is not the nicest place."Anakin said.

"I would've thought working for the Jedi paid better."Nadia admitted.

Anakin knocked on the door, but there was no response causing Ferus to use the force to open it.

The four jedi walked inside.

"Letta?"Ferus asked. "Are you here?"

"You three search for the droids, but be careful and remember, he was a munitions expert."Anakin warned. "I'd rather not set off another explosion today, we'll see if he left a note."

Ahsoka and Nadia searched another part of the room while Anakin and Ferus checked the living room for clues.

The two girls then notice the pad was beeping on some left over foods.

"Master, Ferus!"Ahsoka called out.

Anakin and Ferus rushed into the kitchen.

"What is it?"Ferus asked.

"The sensors are picking up traces from the disposal."Ahsoka explained.

"The nano-droids were in the food."Nadia said.

"Well, I guess the question now is, did he eat them willingly or did someone feed them to him?"Anakin suggested.

Then Letta came and was shocked to see them.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"She asked nervously.

"We've learned Jackar was involved in the bombing."Ferus replied.

"That can't be true."Letta said.

"See if she has any nano-droids on her, Ahsoka."Anakin stated.

Ahsoka scanned Letta's blood with the pad.

"Nanodroids?"Letta asked.

"She's clean."Ahsoka answered.

"What do you mean, nano-droids?"Letta asked.

"We believe someone set Jackar up and made him the bomb."Nadia admitted.

"I-I don't understand."Letta said quietly.

"Letta, I want to bring you in for more questioning."Anakin commented. "Maybe you can help us make sense out of all of this."

"I'll answer any question I can."Letta responded.

But when they went out of the department, Letta makes a run for it and the four Jedi follow, chasing her through the streets.

"Letta, stop!"Ferus protested

"You two take the high road."Anakin ordered.

"Right, Master."Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka and Nadia used the force to leap from lantern and into the top bride before jumping down to the deeper parts of the street.

The four jedi had Letta surrounded.

"Letta, stop!"Nadia demanded.

"Let me go."Letta said.

"Running means you know more than you're telling us."Ahsoka stated firmly.

"Jackar is dead and now you're trying to blame his murder on me!"Letta said angrily.

"Nobody ever said he was dead."Ferus admitted grimly.

"But running proves you had something to do with the bomb."Nadia stated coldly.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"Letta snapped.

"People blamed Jedi because of you!"Ahsoka stated. "People were killed because of you!"

"Neither of you can't prove anything."Letta said.

"Did you feed the nano-droids to Jackar?"Anakin questioned. "You will answer me, now!"

"I did feed the nano-droids to Jackar."Letta answered.

"You set up your own husband to die?!"Nadia said in shock and disgust.

"You're dealing with things you don't understand."Letta replied cruelly.

"Oh, where you're going, you'll have plenty of time to explain everything."Ferus assured with a glare.

The four jedi then took Letta away.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

The four jedi met with Yoda and Mace Windu.

"We're holding Letta in the cell below the temple to await further questioning."Anakin explained.

Ahsoka took out a hologram of Russo.

 _"I am pleased to report there were no other nano-droids found in the sweep of the Temple."_ Russo stated. _"I am also pleased to report, based on the security footage, Jackar Bowmani acted alone, which means no Jedi was involved."_

"Thanks, Russo."Ahsoka remarked. "Good job."

"I guess that turns things a little bit positive."Ferus said.

"Did this woman say what her reasons were for attacking us?"Windu asked.

"Not yet, but we're working on that."Nadia replied.

"I think we can guess her motives easily enough."Windu said. "Public opinion is swaying against the Jedi that is becoming clear, this war is becoming less and less popular every day it persists."

Then he and Yoda walked away.

Ferus notice Ahsoka's troubled look.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"He asked.

"I'm relieved we solved this case, but-"Ahsoka started.

"What if it had been a Jedi?"Anakin finished.

"Yes, I don't know how I would have felt if a Jedi was really behind this."Ahsoka said.

"I think in this situation would've made things worse."Nadia commented.

"There are going to be Jedi who disappoint us."Anakin stated. "But as long as we know there are good Jedi who fight for what's right, it makes it all worthwhile."

The four jedi continued walking in the hallway as the sun setted down outside.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	57. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 56: The Jedi Who Knew Too Much**

 _Terror at the Temple!_

 _The Jedi Temple is in disarray after a vicious terrorist attack._

 _Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Ferus Olin and Nadia Aomori set out to find the truth of who was really behind this horrendous catastrophe._

 _Their investigation led them to discover the true saboteur, Letta Turmond._

 _Now the Jedi attempt to return the Temple to normalcy._

 _But first Master Yoda must give a eulogy to the fallen Jedi warriors._

In the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda gives a eulogy for the Jedi who died during the explosion attended by senior Jedi and Republic figures.

"One with the Force, they are and our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on."Yoda said. "Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are and we shall all find ourselves here in time, a moment of silence, I ask, to remember and to move on."

Ahsoka notices Barriss had a sad look on her face.

"You were close to one of them?"She asked.

"Tutso Mara."Barriss answered. "We trained together, he taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly."

"Live for the living Jedi, we must."Yoda stated. "Live through us, forever they will."

Then the bodies of the dead jedi were brought down and burned by the burning beams.

* * *

After the Funeral...

Ahsoka, Barriss, Nadia and Anakin return to their duties along with Admiral Tarkin.

"So what happens to Letta now?"Nadia asked.

"The bomber has been moved."Tarkin replied.

"Moved?"Ahsoka said in surprise. "Where? Why should she be moved?"

"The Republic military has taken her into custody."Tarkin stated.

"But why?"Ahsoka questioned. "This is a Jedi matter, isn't it?"

"Clones were killed, which makes this terrorist attack a military matter."Tarkin said. "An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate."

"Admiral Tarkin is right."Anakin admitted. "Letta isn't a Jedi, it's not for us to be judge and jury over a citizen of the Republic."

"If Letta's guilty, she's guilty and she should be dealt with."Nadia commented.

"Calm down, Nadia."Anakin said. "Remember, revenge is not the Jedi way."

"Right, sorry."Nadia responded quietly.

"The evidence seems clear, Ahsoka, Nadia."Barriss stated. "Nothing will ever change."

"The Chancellor feels very strongly that the Jedi be removed from as many military matters as possible."Tarkin explained as he headed to an elevator. "You, yourselves said that you're peacekeepers, not soldiers."

Nadia frowned at him a little bit.

"I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he's doing."Ahsoka said sharply.

"I assure you that he rarely does anything without a strategy."Tarkin answered.

The Admiral then headed to the elevator.

"I have many things to attend to, Masters."Barriss commented. "Good day, Ahsoka, Nadia."

She then walked away leaving the trio by themselves.

"Go, be with your friend, Ahsoka, Nadia."Anakin instructed.

Ahsoka and Nadia nodded before following after Barriss and Anakin headed to the elevator where Tarkin was.

"In ways, they are still very young."He admitted.

"Indeed."Tarkin agreed.

Then the two men disappeared in the elevator.

Ahsoka and Nadia went up to Barriss.

"Company?"Nadia asked.

"Sure."Barriss responded.

"Every time I think about this, I feel conflicted."Ahsoka commented. "It's hard not to let feelings turn into attachment and pain."

"Well, I know how that feels."Nadia admitted sadly.

"Ahsoka, Nadia have you two ever wondered if it was right to ignore your emotions?"Barriss asked.

"My Master would say, our struggle as Jedi is to move past them."Ahsoka replied.

"But my master says I'm not allowed to show my emotions in the worst times."Nadia admitted.

"You make it sound so easy."Barriss stated.

Ahsoka chuckled weakly. "No, it isn't easy, but it's possible."

"Yeah like, when we were stuck inside the battle tank on Geonosis, it was hard not to be afraid."Nadia commented. "Still, the three of us got past it and I guess we'll get past this."

"You both have always been capable of seeing things clearly."Barriss remarked.

"I guess we've fooled you like we have with everyone else."Nadia joked.

Ahsoka then responded to her comlink that was beeping.

"Yes, Master?"She asked.

 _"Ahsoka, Nadia, we're needed in the war room."_ Anakin stated. _"It appears the Separatists have mounted another attack."_

"Coming, Master."Ahsoka replied.

"Look, we have to believe that one way or another, this woman's going to pay for what she did."Nadia assured.

"You two shouldn't keep Master Skywalker waiting."Barriss reminded.

The two girls nodded and rushed away from their friend.

* * *

In the War Room...

Anakin, Ahsoka, Nadia and a few of the jedi council members were listening to Obi-Wan via hologram.

 _"We've uncovered a Separatist plan of attack."_ Obi-Wan explained. _"We shall travel to the Anoat system here, then move across to Saleucami."_

"So far out of our way?"Windu asked.

 _"Unfortunately, we must avoid these neutral systems."_ Obi-Wan stated.

Then a hologram of Admiral Tarkin appeared next to him.

 _"Excuse me, Master Jedi."_ He said.

"Yes, Admiral."Windu replied.

 _"Commander Tano, your presence is requested by prisoner Letta Turmond."_ Tarkin admitted.

"The prisoner from the hangar bombing?"Ahsoka said.

"Why is she asking for Ahsoka?"Anakin asked.

 _"Not exactly sure."_ Tarkin answered. _"But Commander Tano is the only person the prisoner will speak to."_

Then his hologram disappeared.

"I'll report back with whatever I find out."Ahsoka commented.

"Okay, but be careful, Ahsoka."Nadia warned.

Ahsoka nodded at her best friend before walking out of the War Room.

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin and Ferus were having a private talk while walking in the hallway.

"So did you tell her?"He asked.

"No, she doesn't seem to know my plan for our next step."Ferus admitted. "But I'm nervous, what if she rejects me?"

"Relax, your her boyfriend."Anakin assured with a smirk. "I'm sure she would get speechless from the moment you say it to her."

"Geez thanks for the advice."Ferus said sarcastically.

"Anakin! Ferus!"

The two boys turned around and saw Nadia rushing towards them.

"Hey Kitty, what got you in a panic?"Anakin teased.

"Cut the sweet talk, pretty boy."Nadia muttered. "Tarkin just had Ahsoka arrested."

Anakin and Ferus looked at each other in shock.

* * *

In the Facility...

Tarkin went to see Ahsoka, who was in a prison cell.

"Admiral Tarkin, I don't know what happened."Ahsoka said. "I went in the room to talk to Letta, and she said she was afraid of a Jedi."

"You don't have to tell me any more, Commander Tano."Tarkin stated.

"I don't?"Ahsoka asked.

"No."Tarkin replied and took out a device that showed Ahsoka force choking Letta. "There are recorders in every room, curiously, the sound isn't working on this one, it seems the Jedi she was afraid of was you."

"I did not kill that woman!"Ahsoka snapped.

"You were the only one there."Tarkin commented. "I know that you were upset when this woman was taken into custody by the military."

"That means nothing."Ahsoka replied.

"I beg to differ."Tarkin responded.

"It was someone else, Admiral, someone I didn't see!"Ahsoka protested.

"You know that is very difficult for me to believe, this is a secure facility, we do not have just anyone running about."Tarkin reminded and grabbed Ahsoka by the chin. "And if there was someone else, why did you not sense them?"

Ahsoka frowns and shoves his hand away as the Admiral left the room.

* * *

Outside the Cell...

Anakin and Nadia were demanding Commander Fox to let them see Ahsoka.

"I said my Padawan is in there."Anakin stated coldly. "Now, step aside."

"General Skywalker, Lieutenant Aomori, Admiral Tarkin has ordered that no one be allowed in there."Commander Fox replied.

Nadia clenched her fist in order for anger not to burst out.

"We don't care what she's accused of."She reminded harshly. "Let us in!"

This caused two of the clone troopers to activate their electric staffs and walk behind the two jedi.

"Sorry, Lieutenant."Commander Fox said. "The Admiral's orders stand, this is now a military operation and under his jurisdiction."

Anakin and Nadia angrily walked away with the two armed clone troopers behind them.

* * *

In the Prison Cell...

Ahsoka was having a hard time sleeping and she stood up to wash her face in a sink.

She then notice a key card lying outside the hologram cage and had a pink ribbon tied around it.

"A key card."Ahsoka said quietly with a smile. "Master, Dia, I knew you two wouldn't let me down."

The Torguta then used the force to lift up the key card and uses it to flee out of her cell.

"I wonder what you two had planned."Ahsoka said.

However, as she makes her way through the corridors, she comes upon wounded clones.

"Oh, no."Ahsoka said. "This does not look good."

She then notice her comlink beeping and lightsabers on the floor.

"My lightsabers."Ahsoka said quietly as she picked up her lightsabers and responded the comlink. "Hello? Who is this? Why are you helping me?"

Then Commander Fox came into a room.

"What's going on here?"He questioned.

"It wasn't me!"Ahsoka protested.

Commander Fox pressed the alarm button.

"Alert! Alert!"He warned. "The Jedi prisoner has escaped!"

Ahsoka quickly takes off down the corridors and meets face to face with three clone troopers causing her to go to another direction.

"Commander Tano, stop!"

* * *

Anakin, Rex and Nadia arrived back into the facility, where they saw Commander Fox, who knelt next to three dead clone troopers.

"The suspect has killed three clones."Commander Fox stated in his comlink. "Code red, if you see the target, shoot to kill."

"Belay that order, Commander Fox."Anakin demanded.

"She's killed troopers."Commander Fox said.

"I know Commander Tano."Rex commented. "She would never do something like this."

"Then who did?"Commander Fox asked.

"Quiet, you!"Nadia snapped cruelly.

"Ahsoka! It's us, Anakin and Nadia!"Anakin called out. "Stop running!"

"You two can't help me, Master, Dia."Ahsoka responded back. "Someone's setting me up."

"We believe you, Ahsoka!"Nadia admitted.

"But no one else will."Ahsoka replied.

Anakin and Nadia then felt her presence at the top floor was gone.

"Ahsoka, wait!"Nadia protested.

"Keep searching until we find her."Anakin ordered. "Rex, call security, tell them we need to search the entire base, now!"

Anakin and Nadia quickly rushed off to another side of the corridor.

"General Skywalker has just issued an all-points bullet in on Commander Ahsoka Tano."Rex reported in his comlink. "She's killed three clones and should be considered armed and dangerous."

* * *

Ahsoka was spotted above a statue outside, a chase ensues in which she runs into the industrial areas in an attempt to shake off the clones.

Anakin, Rex and Nadia rushed towards the red clone troopers.

"What's going on?"Anakin asked.

"We've found her."Commander Fox stated. "She's heading towards the industrial pipeline."

"Set weapons to stun."Anakin ordered. "We want her alive!"

Anakin and Nadia began to run to catch up to Ahsoka, while clones and a few cruisers tried to shoot her down.

"Do not shoot to kill!"Nadia warned in her comlink. "Do not shoot to kill!"

"Try to box her in!"Anakin suggested. "Don't let her escape, tell us what you see, Oddball!"

 _"She's moving west along the central viaduct."_ Oddball replied.

Eventually, they surround Ahsoka and she loses her shoto while deflecting their stun blasts.

Anakin and Nadia look at their friend in silence.

Ahsoka then looked at a direction and then her fellow jedi.

 _"Soka, don't..."_ Nadia thought worriedly.

Ahsoka jumps onto a nearby pipe and escapes through the pipe system.

"AHSOKA!"Anakin and Nadia shouted in unison.

* * *

In the Pipe System...

The two jedi and the clone troopers began to search around for Ahsoka.

Anakin and Nadia eventually catches up with Ahsoka at an outlet leading to a vertical shaft.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"Anakin asked.

"You two didn't even try to come and help me!"Ahsoka said angrily.

"They wouldn't let us in to talk to you!"Nadia protested. "It's all Tarkin's fault, he wants us to believe your the criminal!"

"You two could have if you tried!"Ahsoka reminded.

"How would that look, Ahsoka, huh?"Anakin questioned. "Forcing our way in would've made you look even more guilty."

"I'm not guilty!"Ahsoka stated.

"Then we have to prove you're innocent."Nadia commented. "The only way we can do that is by going back."

"I don't know who to trust."Ahsoka said sadly.

"Listen, I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never."Anakin reminded.

"Not even me, Soka, your my best friend."Nadia admitted. "But you need to come back and make your case to the Council."

"No."Ahsoka replied. "I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do!"

"I am ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with us now!"Anakin demanded.

"Trust us, Soka."Nadia begged.

Then Rex contacted Anakin in his comlink.

 _"General Skywalker, Lieutenant Aomori, where are you two?"_ He asked.

"I do trust you both."Ahsoka answered. "But you both know as well as I do that no one else will believe me."

Then rushing footsteps were heard behind Anakin and Nadia.

"Anakin, Nadia, you two have to trust me now."Ahsoka warned.

"Ahsoka, we do trust you."Anakin said.

"We'll always will."Nadia assured.

"I know you both do."Ahsoka admitted. "Wish me luck."

Rex and Fox come down the tunnel behind Anakin and Nadia causing the Torguta to jump out of the pipe onto a passing ship, thus making her escape.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	58. To Catch A Jedi

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 57:** **To Catch a Jedi**

 _Ahsoka Tano on the run!_

 _After an attack on the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker's young Padawan found herself accused of murdering the person responsible for the bombings._

 _With no choice but to run, she was chased by her master and close friend Nadia Aomori, who begged her to turn herself in._

 _Knowing there is little hope of being cleared of the crimes, Ahsoka decided to find out the truth and prove her innocence on her own._

At the Jedi Temple...

Nadia stood next to Anakin as they listened to Admiral Tarkin via hologram with the jedi council members.

the Jedi Council holds an emergency meeting to decide the best way to find Ahsoka.

 _"After further investigation, there can be little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano herself."_ Tarkin stated. _"She used a Jedi mind trick to convince the clone to open the door and then proceeded to cut him down along with five other clones along the way."_

"I do not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so far."Plo Koon admitted.

 _"The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple and the murder of the Republic officers."_ Tarkin protested. _"This is sedition."_

Then the holograms of the Admiral and the two clone troopers vanished.

"Skywalker, was there no way to stop your Padawan before she escaped?"Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"No, Master Mundi."Anakin replied.

"The Council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime, still believe they are wrong, do you and Aomori, hmm?"Yoda said.

"I believe she didn't kill the clone troopers or the woman who used the nano-droids to blow up the temple."Anakin commented.

"And that's the reason she is running."Nadia admitted. "To prove her innocence."

"Now she's in the lower depths."Mace Windu said. "With her skills, she will be hard to find."

"Two teams we will send."Yoda stated. "Master Skywalker, Padawan Aomori and Master Plo Koon, with clones you both will go."

"I think it would be best if Skywalker and Aomori stayed here."Windu suggested and looked at the two jedi. "Having you two involved may actually make things worse."

"Master Windu, with all due respect, she is my Padawan."Anakin reminded firmly.

"And she is my closest companion."Nadia added.

"The reason for you two not to go."Mace Windu responded.

 _"I think we're being foolish if we take Anakin and my padawan off this mission."_ Obi-Wan admitted. _"Who knows her better?"_

"They emotionally tied to her."Mace Windu commented. "Probably too emotional to do what needs to be done."

"I'd rather capture Ahsoka and find out the truth then let her run because of a lie."Anakin stated.

"Same with me and don't forget I known her since the moment I first came here, if you all remember."Nadia reminded sharply.

"You both must prove to us that you two will stay focused."Yoda commented. "Can you two?"

"We've already alerted security on the lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka."Anakin commented.

"Go swiftly then, Skywalker, Aomori and bring back this lost child before it is too late."Yoda warned.

"Yes, Master."Anakin and Nadia answered in unison.

The two then left the room with Plo Koon.

* * *

Meanwhile...

While traveling through the underworld, Ahsoka contacts her friend and fellow Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee.

"Barriss, it's Ahsoka."She said.

 _"Ahsoka, I'm so glad you're safe."_ Barriss admitted.

"Safe but on the run."Ahsoka replied.

 _"Where?"_ Barriss asked.

"I can't tell you, but someone is definitely trying to frame me."Ahsoka commented.

 _"It's not safe for you to call me using the Jedi communicator."_ Barriss said. _"Find another way to contact me."_

"I will."Ahsoka answered.

 _"In the meantime, I'll do some digging and see if I can find anything out to help you on my end."_ Barriss stated.

"Thank you, Barriss."Ahsoka answered.

 _"Be safe."_ Barriss warned.

Ahsoka puts off her comlink and then breaks it with her foot.

She then walked up to an old male Gotal.

"Hey, buddy, are you hungry?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah."the Male Gotal answered.

"Let's make a trade."Ahsoka said and handed him a food piece.

"What do you want?"the Male Gotal asked.

"Your cloak."Ahsoka replied.

The Gotal then handed Ahsoka his cloak so that she can disguise herself.

Ahsoka boards a train and hides from the police, who were requesting passes.

At the next stop, the Female Torguta tries to exit but was caught by guards, who were preparing to board the vehicle.

"That's her!"

"The Rogue Jedi!"

The Torguta engages them in hand-to-hand combat and then opens the door before diving onto a nearby platform.

However she got spotted by more guards causing her to run into an elevator before the guards hit the control panel with their blasters.

"Not good."Ahsoka mumbled.

The elevator began heading down and the Torguta notice a Twi'lek child next to her. **  
**

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll get us out of this."Ahsoka assured. "I'll-I'll think of something, maybe I can cut a hole in the roof."

The Female Torguta went at the top and activated her lightsaber to cut entrance on the roof.

"Ya kumay na!"the Twi'lek child panicked. "Ya kumay na!"

"Almost there."Ahsoka said.

The Twi'lek Child then pressed a button causing the elevator to stop and Ahsoka to fell on the floor.

"Huh, I, uh, guess I'm not exactly on my game these days."Ahsoka chuckled.

She then used her lightsaber to cut an entrance on the glass door before jumping out holding the Twi'lek Child.

"Thanks, kid."Ahsoka commented. "I owe you one."

The Twi'lek Child then went back to his mother as the young padawan walked away in the streets with her hood covering her face.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin, Nadia, Plo Koon and the clone troopers were on gunships that were heading to Ahsoka's location.

"The lower level police claim to have spotted Commander Tano heading to level 1312."Rex stated.

"All right, let's bring her home."Anakin commented.

"And fast."Nadia said quietly with a worried look.

* * *

In the Streets...

Ahsoka continued walking in the darkness until she got pinned by a bounty hunter, who activated her red lightsabers.

"Well, well, I didn't believe it when I first heard it, but I guess it's true, the Senate has put a bounty on your horned little head."Asajj said revealing her face. "And I'm going to be the one who collects."

The Bounty Hunter then took Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Ventress, it was you, wasn't it?"Ahsoka questioned angrily. "You were behind all of this and you framed me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."Asajj answered simply.

"Yes, you do!"Ahsoka snapped. "So what are you now, a bounty hunter?"

"Yes and someone who knows how to make easy money."Asajj stated.

She then made the Torguta stand up and shoved her forward as they walked in the streets.

"You think you're just gonna hand me over?"Ahsoka questioned. "And then what? Get a pat on the shoulder? You're Separatist war criminal and a Sith, they'll have us both in prison before you said your name."

"I don't have to hand you over to the Jedi."Asajj replied. "I can hand you over to the bondsman and still get paid, I'm gonna get my money whether you're dead or alive."

"Heh, good luck."Ahsoka muttered. "Despite what you hear, I'm still a Jedi."

"I'm afraid the other Jedi no longer see it that way."Asajj stated.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."Ahsoka admitted. "That's why I'm going to need your help."

"In what star system do you think I would ever help you?"Asajj questioned revealing her face.

"A traitorous Jedi tried to blow up the Jedi Temple and has framed me for that and other killings."Ahsoka commented.

"Mmm, so the Jedi aren't that holy after all."Asajj said with a smile.

"I know Dooku tried to have you killed."Ahsoka commented. "I know he betrayed you, what if this is his new apprentice? I've fallen from my path just as you've fallen from yours, we have a lot more in common than you think."

"What can you offer me that's better than money?"Asajj questioned.

"If you help me, I'll speak to the Council and the Senate on your behalf."Ahsoka admitted. "I'll get you a full pardon for your crimes."

"You have my attention."Asajj stated. "But I'm going to go where the tide flows, if the tide is flowing against you, don't think I'll forget about the bounty on your head."

"Fair enough."Ahsoka answered.

Asajj then notice gunships heading down that Anakin, Nadia, Plo Koon and the clone troopers were in.

"I suggest we find somewhere else to discuss this."She warned.

"Shine the light over there."Anakin instructed.

One of the Gunship's shun on Ahsoka and Ventress.

 _"Stay where you are!"_ A Voice warned.

Ahsoka and Asajj made a run for it just as Anakin and Nadia leaped down from the gunship they were in.

Asajj pressed a control panel to activate a ray shield that prevented Anakin and Nadia from following them.

Ahsoka took a moment to look at her two friends before following Asajj.

"Ventress."Nadia said in shock.

Anakin looked at the clones.

"Send out the probes."He ordered. "I want them found now!"

* * *

Ahsoka and Asajj travel further into the under levels.

"Nice place you have here."Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Not everyone on Coruscant lives in a luxurious temple on the surface."Asajj answered.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that."Ahsoka said simply.

"Just make the call."Asajj responded and walked away.

Ahsoka began to wire the phone in order to contact Barriss.

"Adding another criminal act to your record?"Asajj asked.

"I don't want them to be able to trace it."Ahsoka replied.

Then a hologram of Barriss appeared on the small screen.

"Barriss, it's me."Ahsoka said.

 _"It's so good to see you, Ahsoka."_ Barriss commented. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay, if you consider Anakin, Nadia and a hundred clones on my tail a good space to be in."Ahsoka answered.

 _"You were almost captured?"_ Barriss asked.

"Once or twice, yeah."Ahsoka replied.

 _"Where are you?"_ Barriss asked.

"I can't say, Barriss."Ahsoka reminded.

 _"I believe I've found a clue."_ Barriss stated.

"A clue? How?"Ahsoka asked in surprise. "From where?"

 _"We don't have much time, Ahsoka."_ Barriss warned.

"Fine, I'm on level 1312."Ahsoka answered.

 _"Three levels up there seems to be an abandoned warehouse where they used to build munitions that Letta visited during the time she was getting access to the nano-droids."_ Barriss explained.

"How did you find this out?"Ahsoka asked in surprise.

 _"I told you I would do some checking."_ Barriss remarked.

"Ah, thank you, Barriss."Ahsoka said kindly.

 _"Be careful, Ahsoka."_ Barriss warned.

Then the hologram vanished as Ahsoka walked up to Asajj.

"Well?"Asajj asked.

"I think I have a lead."Ahsoka commented with her arms folded.

"It doesn't seem like you need my help."Asajj stated.

"That's not true."Ahsoka responded. "We need to find an abandoned munitions warehouse on level 1315, we should be able to find some information there."

She then notice the bounty hunter's look.

"You know the place I'm talking about, don't you?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yes."Asajj replied. "I can get you there."

Then a group of clone troopers surrounded them holding their guns.

"Listen to me!"Ahsoka protested. "I don't want to fight."

"I do."Asajj admitted covering her face.

"We're taking you in now, Commander."Commander Wolffe stated.

"That's not gonna happen, trust me."Ahsoka answered. "Now I'm not going to hurt any of you-"

The Torguta looked at Ventress.

"-we're not going to hurt any of you-"She corrected and glared at the clone troopers. "But you're not taking me in."

"Commander, we are taking you in."Commander Wolffe stated.

"Let's play."Asajj stated.

With no success in negotiating, the two women engage in a fist-fight, temporarily incapacitating the clones.

Asajj smirked revealing her face.

"See?"She asked. "Didn't kill one, it's the new me."

The two then rushed away from the clone troopers.

* * *

A While Later...

The two women arrived at the warehouse.

"There it is."Asajj said. "That's where you're supposed to find this clue, I've done my part of the bargain, which means you're on your own from here, but don't forget, you have to speak on my behalf now that was the deal."

"Agreed."Ahsoka responded with a smile and got her lightsaber back. "Thanks for getting this far, at least, I have to admit, I never saw us doing anything together ever."

"These are strange times."Asajj stated.

She then walked away as Ahsoka headed inside the warehouse.

* * *

Inside the Warehouse...

Ahsoka continued looking around for the clue that Barriss said she found.

"How am I supposed to find a clue when I don't even know what I'm looking for?"She said in confusion.

The Female Torguta then felt someone was coming from behind her causing her to activate her lightsaber and turn around.

Standing behind her was Nadia.

"Dia?"Ahsoka said in surprise.

"I told you, I would have your back always."Nadia commented with a smile.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"Ahsoka asked as she deactivated her lightsaber. "Is Anakin-"

"I sort of decided to go a separate direction without him noticing."Nadia said and looked around. "Wait, where's Ventress?"

"Don't worry, about her, it's part of our deal."Ahsoka assured.

"Soka, what are you doing here?"Nadia asked in confusion. "If you keep running and hiding, nothing is gonna change."

"Nadia, I thought you above all people would understand."Ahsoka said sadly.

"I do, understand."Nadia admitted. "Soka, I promise if you turn yourself in, everything will be the way it was again."

Ahsoka looked down and had an unsure look on her face.

Suddenly a crush was heard behind them.

"We're not alone."Nadia stated coldly.

The two jedi turned around and saw Ventress rushing towards them with her lightsabers activated.

The two girls then began to duel the bounty hunter with their lightsabers.

"Uh! Ventress!"Ahsoka said angrily.

"We see you've had a change of heart."Nadia said coldly.

Ventress then heads to the top causing the two girls to follow after her.

When the two jedi went up, they saw the hooded figure was gone.

"Why bring me here?"Ahsoka questioned. "Answer me, Ventress! Why!"

Nadia quickly turned around to block the bounty hunter's lightsabers with hers.

"What's the matter?"She scoffed. "Cat got your tongue?!"

In response, the bounty hunter forces pushes Ahsoka off a platform and falls beside a crate of nano-droids.

Nadia continued fighting the bounty hunter until she got slashed on the waist causing her to wince in pain and to fell on the floor in front of Ahsoka.

"DIA!"Ahsoka shouted.

Then the hooded figure ran off just as the Female Torguta rushed to check on her friend.

Ahsoka then saw the title written on the crates causing her to get shocked.

"Nano-droids?"She said in confusion.

Then a squad of clone troopers arrived and saw Nadia wounded on the floor before looking at Ahsoka.

"No, Wolffe, let me explain!"Ahsoka protested.

Before she has a chance to explain, she was knocked out by a stun blast fired by Commander Wolffe.

Then Anakin, Rex and Plo Koon rushed into the room.

"Explosives."Commander Wolffe said. "These are the same types of nano-droids that were used to blow up the Jedi Temple."

Anakin walks over to Nadia and saw a blood wound on her waist.

"She's wounded!"He stated. "Get help!"

* * *

Later that Day...

The group began heading back to the jedi temple on their gunships with an unconscious Ahsoka held by two clone troopers and a wounded Nadia, who was on a trolley bed.

 _"Captured she has been?"_ Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda."Plo Koon answered.

 _"Without incident?"_ Yoda asked.

"No, she was subdued by the clones and found in possession of explosive nano-droids, also we found Padawan Aomori wounded there."Plo Koon explained.

"It still doesn't explain Ventress involvement."Anakin stated. "We saw her with Ahsoka, I think there's more going on than we know."

 _"By Ahsoka or against her?"_ Mace Windu asked.

"That remains to be seen."Plo Koon replied.

"We're bringing her back to the temple."Anakin commented.

 _"Let's just hope we can keep her here."_ Windu responded firmly.

Then the hologram vanished while Anakin glanced at Ahsoka and Nadia, who were both asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	59. The Wrong Jedi

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 58: The Wrong Jedi**

 _Ahsoka Tano captured!_

 _While on the run to prove her innocence, Padawan Tano teamed up with the deadly Asajj Ventress to find the rogue Jedi who framed Ahsoka for murder._

 _The Jedi Council sent Anakin Skywalker, Nadia Aomori and Master Plo Koon to track Ahsoka down and bring her back to the Temple._

 _Now captured and imprisoned, Ahsoka faces punishment for crimes she did not commit._

The Jedi Council negotiates with Admiral Tarkin on what type of trial Padawan Ahsoka Tano should have.

 _"The Senate requests that Ahsoka Tano be indicted for acts of treason against the Republic."_ Tarkin stated.

"A fair trial Padawan Tano will have in accordance with Jedi tradition."Yoda said.

 _"Ah, yes, Jedi tradition."_ Tarkin responded. _"I'm afraid, Master Yoda, that the Senate believes that an internal Jedi trial would seem biased therefore, the Senate asks that the Council expel Ahsoka Tano from the Jedi Order so that she may be put to a Republic Military tribunal, where she will receive more impartial judgment."_

"And who would represent Ahsoka in this tribunal, Admiral?"Obi-Wan asked.

 _"That would be up to the Council, General, but I would recommend someone outside the Order."_ Tarkin replied.

"Of course."Obi-Wan answered.

"The Council will act as they deem necessary."Mace Windu stated. "Thank you, Admiral."

Then the hologram of Tarkin disappeared.

"Surely we cannot do what Tarkin suggests."Obi-Wan stated. "We need to stand together with Ahsoka."

"And yet there's evidence that she is indeed the mastermind behind the attack on the Temple."Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"She was found in possession of nanodroid explosives."Saesee said. "This alone is enough to convict her."

"I understand your sentiment, Obi-Wan, but if the Council does as you suggest, it could be seen as an act of opposition to the Senate."Mace Windu commented. "I'm afraid we have little choice."

"Hmm, to the Chamber of Judgment, summon Aomori, Skywalker and his Padawan and in our decision, may the Force guide us."Yoda stated.

* * *

In a Room...

Anakin was moving back and forward while a recovered Nadia sat next to Ahsoka, who was guarded by jedi temple guards.

"You two are not helping."Ahsoka admitted.

"I'm sorry, Snips."Anakin replied as he sat down next to them. "I just-I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay."Ahsoka answered. "I don't either."

"Hey, we still believe in you."Nadia reminded.

Then a sound earned their attention causing them to stand up and go to platform with two jedi temple guards.

Ahsoka was sent higher while Anakin, Nadia and the two temple guards stood below.

The platform made them go up where they saw the jedi council members in their own seats.

"Padawan Tano, serious charges have been levied against you."Yoda said. "How plead you?"

"Not guilty, Master."Ahsoka replied. "I would never take the lives of innocents, the values of the Jedi are sacred to me."

"There is evidence to the contrary."Ki-Adi-Mundi commented. "You were alone with Letta Turmond when she died, can you explain this?"

"Someone used the Force against her."Ahsoka replied.

"Which brings us to Ventress."Plo-Koon said. "Can you explain your association with her? We had a mutual understanding. I thought she was helping me.

"Did you she help you acquire the nanodroid weaponry found when you were apprehended, the same devices used in the bombing of the Temple?"Mace Windu asked.

"No, I was set up and deceived as you are being deceived now."Ahsoka answered.

"The question is, Padawan Tano, who is deceiving us?"Windu questioned. "Ventress, you, or someone else?"

"I am not deceiving you, I would assume Ventress is, but I can't be sure."Ahsoka replied. "My sense is clouded."

"Clouded by the dark side these things are, Padawan Tano."Yoda said. "Dangerously clouded, but not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in these times."

"You've already made your decision, haven't you?"Anakin snapped. "This meeting is just a formality!"

"How _dare_ you?! All of you!"Nadia shouted in anger. "You never even gave us a chance!"

Obi-Wan remained silent at his padawan's outburst.

"Reached a decision, we have, though not in total agreement are we."Yoda stated.

"It is the Council's opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order."Mace Windu commented.

"You can't do this!"Anakin protested.

"NO!"Nadia shouted.

The temple guards blocked the two with their lightsabers.

"Your Padawan status will be stripped from you and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic."Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. "You will be turned over to the Republic courts to await your trail and whatever punishment they will set for you, henceforth, you are barred from the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka was send down and a temple guard strip her of her Padawan braid in a symbolic gesture.

* * *

At the facility...

Anakin and Nadia went to see Ahsoka in her prison cell with Padme and Ferus.

"Padme has agreed to represent you before the Senate."Anakin explained.

"I will do everything I can to prove your innocence, Ahsoka."Padme commented.

"And your still a friend in my book."Ferus admitted.

"I am almost certain that the person behind this is Ventress and you two know I wasn't working with her."Ahsoka stated. "She was at the warehouse in the room, we fought, but she got away."

"Didn't any of the clones see anything before you, Dia?"Ahsoka asked.

"No, none of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the scene."Nadia replied sadly.

"I thought you said Ventress left before you went into the warehouse."Anakin said.

"That's what I thought, too, but then she attacked me and Nadia when we got inside."Ahsoka answered. "I'd know her red lightsabers anywhere."

"Well, if that's our only lead, then we know what we have to do."Nadia admitted.

Anakin and Nadia turn to leave.

"Wait, where are you two going?"Padme asked. "You both can't leave now."

"Yes, we can."Anakin answered. "We have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this."

Anakin and Nadia then left the prison cell.

"Until we hear from Anakin, let's work on your defense."Padme said.

"Forgive me if I'm not optimistic."Ahsoka said. "I thought I was part of that Order, but everyone, except Anakin and Nadia, has abandoned me, I'm not holding out much hope the Senate will treat me any better."

Padme and Ferus looked at her in sadness.

* * *

In the Underworld...

Ventress walked in the street and felt that two hooded figures, who jumped from behind were watching her.

"Anakin Skywalker."She said. "Nadia Aomori."

"We know you're behind all of this."Nadia commented coldly.

"Prove it."Asajj stated.

She then used the force to jump to the top causing Anakin and Nadia to follow her up before beginning a fight with her.

Asajj didn't use her own lightsabers and Anakin easily used the force to strangle and grab her by the neck.

"Tell us what happened!"Anakin growled.

"When I heard your little brat was on the run, I thought she might bring a large bounty."Asajj answered.

"Bounty?"Nadia questioned and pointed her gold lightsaber at her neck.

"I was going to catch your pet and turn her over to the authorities, collect whatever bounty was due."Asajj responded.

Anakin released her and Nadia deactivated her lightsaber.

"What stopped you?"Anakin asked.

"At first-I admit-I was just interested in the money and a little bit of revenge, but then I realized your fallen Padawan and I had a lot in common."Asajj admitted.

"Really?"Nadia scoffed bitterly.

"How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka."Anakin said coldly.

"It's true!"Asajj answered. "My master abandoned me and that's exactly what you did to her, you and your _precious_ Jedi Order."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka had her hand cuffed and was brought to the room where her trail has began.

"Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself."Palpatine stated. "This court will decide your fate, prosecution, you may begin your arguments."

"Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove that you were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi Temple and that once your accomplices carried out your orders, you eliminated them one by one."Tarkin said. "When you are found guilty, I ask the court that the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including penalty of death."

* * *

Back in the Underworld...

Anakin and Nadia continued listening to Asajj's information.

"After I left the warehouse, after I left your little Padawan alone, I was walking away and I thought she came up behind me to talk more."Asajj commented. "But I was wrong, someone came out of nowhere and hit me from behind not just anyone can sneak up behind me, it had to be another Jedi."

"I don't believe you."Anakin responded.

"Believe it."Asajj commented. "Whoever you're looking for has my lightsabers, that's how you'll know you've found the criminal."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually believe you."Nadia admitted with her arms folded.

Well, this leads us to a dead end."Anakin muttered. "You're the only one Ahsoka had talked to."

"That's not true."Asajj responded.

"Huh?"Nadia said in confusion.

"What do you mean?"Anakin questioned.

"Your Padawan contacted the Temple."Asajj admitted. "She spoke to someone named Barriss that's why we knew to go to the warehouse in the first place, it was this Barriss that told us to go there."

Nadia paled at that statement.

There was only one Barriss, she and Ahsoka both knew only and was the one who helped them fight during the incident in Geonosis.

But it couldn't be her.

Could it?

"If you're lying, you're dead."Anakin stated coldly.

"Such promises."Asajj said sarcastically.

Anakin and Nadia then leapt down to rush back to the temple.

* * *

In the Trail Room...

Padme stepped forward to speak while Ferus stood behind her.

"Look at the facts."Padme said. "Letta Turmond called Ahsoka to her cell to reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple, Letta told Ahsoka she was afraid, she told her the mastermind was a Jedi, and before she could reveal the Jedi's name, Letta Turmond was strangled to death by way of the Force, why would Ahsoka kill Letta with a method that would so obviously tie the murder to her? A Jedi may be responsible for the murder, but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano, members of the court, you are prosecuting the wrong Jedi."

This caused Tarkin to clap causing Ferus to give him a deadly glare.

"Well said, Senator Amidala."Tarkin commented. "However, if she is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Separatist terrorist Asajj Ventress?"

"Ventress set me up!"Ahsoka protested. "My master and Padawan Aomori will prove that!"

"And where is your master and your close friend?"Tarkin questioned.

"They are trying to find the real murderer."Ahsoka responded.

"Then maybe they should be looking at you."Tarkin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin and Nadia were walking to the hallway to where Barriss room was.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"Nadia asked.

"Do you have better options?"Anakin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."Nadia replied firmly.

Anakin then ring the bell of the room.

"Enter."

Anakin and Nadia came into the room, where they saw Barriss meditating.

"Barriss, we need to talk to you."Nadia commented.

"Master Skywalker, Nadia, how can I help you two?"Barriss asked as she stood up.

"We were told that you spoke with Ahsoka before she was arrested."Anakin stated as he used the force to grab her lightsaber. "What did you say to her?"

"We've been friends for a long time."Barriss answered. "I was only trying to help her, I hope I'm not in any trouble."

"It's no trouble."Nadia commented as she leaned against the wall. "We just need to know what you told her and if you told anyone else."

"No, I thought I had a clue for her, but I really couldn't tell her anything."Barriss responded. "Who told you two I spoke to her?"

"Ventress."Anakin said quietly. "She told us."

"Ventress?"Barriss asked. "Isn't she the one Ahsoka says is really behind all this?"

"Ventress thinks someone else is involved."Nadia commented. "Which I have a funny feeling that it's possibly true."

"And you both believe her?"Barriss asked with a smile. "Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka."

"No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either."Anakin admitted.

Nadia notice the look of fear on Barriss face.

"I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth, but there's only one way to find out."Anakin stated activating the blue blade.

This caused Nadia to activate her own two lightsabers while Barriss took out two familiar lightsabers that was from the pot she was next to.

"Funny those belong to Ventress."Anakin said coldly.

"Shame it had to be you."Nadia admitted bitterly.

"I think they suit me."Barriss said with a evil smile.

Then the two jedi began to duel their fallen friend causing them to send her out of the room and chase in the hallways of the temple.

* * *

In the Trail Room...

"I'm sure many of you look at this former Jedi and think, Surely she cannot be this murderer or saboteur that they speak of. "Palpatine said. "And yet think of all the times we have been fooled by the Separatists and how they have infiltrated the Republic and ask yourself, is this yet another Separatist scheme? Another way to rip the Jedi, and subsequently all of us, apart."

* * *

In the Hallway of the Jedi Temple...

Anakin and Nadia continued dueling Barriss.

"Ahsoka trusted you, and you betrayed her!"Anakin snapped.

"I've learned that trust is overrated."Barriss responded. "The only thing the Jedi Council believes in is violence."

"Then your dead!"Nadia growled.

Anakin and Nadia both leapt forward at the same time causing Barriss to block their lightsabers with her own.

Barriss tried to slash Nadia's legs, but the raven haired girl simply dodged the attack and kicked her on the stomach.

The fallen jedi tried to make a run for it, but then two of the temple guards from each side blocked her escape.

Then Barriss rushed to the window and crushed through it causing Anakin and Nadia to go after.

The three jedi continued their fierce duel that was now outside in the opening.

Beneath Sors along with some of his fellows younglings were outside of the temple training with their lightsabers under Jedi Master Tera Sinube.

They then turned their attention on the three jedi, who were fighting each other in the ceiling.

Barriss then send Anakin and Nadia to the ground.

"Look out!"Petro shouted.

The two jedi quickly spun around and blocked their lightsabers with Barriss.

The three now only each fought with one lightsaber.

Nadia gripped one of Barriss hand to steal some energy causing the traitor to drop one of the red lightsabers.

Barriss then notice the temple guards with Anakin and Nadia causing her to back away as she dueled the two jedi.

Then Anakin grabbed her with the force and pushed her against a tree.

* * *

In the Trail Room...

"The members of the court have reached a decision."Jury Foreman stated. **  
**

"Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of-"Palpatine started as he stood up.

Then Anakin, Nadia and the temple guards came into the room earning everyone's attention.

"Chancellor!"Nadia called out.

"I hope you both have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker, Young Aomori."Palpatine said firmly.

"We're here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of."Anakin stated.

He and Nadia moved away showing Barriss, who had temple guards behind her.

"Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order and traitor!"Anakin announced.

This caused Ferus, Ahsoka and the Jedi Council to become shocked while Tarkin had a deep frown on his face.

"Barriss, is that true?"Ahsoka asked quietly.

"Tell them the truth, _traitor_."Nadia demanded coldly.

Barriss glared at her before looking at everyone else.

The screens in the room turned their attention on Barriss.

"I did it because I've come to realize what many of people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us!"Barriss shouted angrily. "And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear, this Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time."

"Take her away."Palpatine ordered.

The temple guards took Barriss away as Anakin and Nadia turned their attention on Ahsoka and smiled at her.

Ahsoka smiled at her friends before she looked down with a sad look.

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin and Nadia stood next to Ahsoka while the Council Members were in front of them.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry about everything."Anakin said sadly.

"You have our most humble apologies, little Soka."Plo Koon admitted. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence."Saesee commented.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight."Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"This was actually your great trial."Mace Windu stated. "Now we see that, we understand that the Force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

"Back into the Order you may come."Yoda admitted kindly.

Anakin walked up to Ahsoka and took out her padawan braid.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka."He commented. "I'm asking you back."

Ahsoka raised her hand to take the braid that was inches from her.

Anakin and Nadia smiled at her softly gesturing her to take the braid.

Ahsoka moved her hand to take the braid that was rightfully hers.

However instead of taking it, she raised her other hand to cusp Anakin's, tenderly closing his fingers over the braid before looking up with a sadden look.

Shocked looks grew on Anakin and Nadia's faces.

"I'm sorry, Master, Dia, but I'm not coming back."Ahsoka stated sadly.

The Female Torguta then walked out of the room as the doors closed behind her and Yoda went next to Anakin.

But Nadia took a quick glance to glare angrily at the council before rushing out of the room to go after her friend.

Obi-Wan tried to go after his padawan, but Plo Koon placed his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing it.

* * *

Outside...

"Soka, wait!"Nadia shouted. "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka stopped walking and turned to face her best friend as she stopped in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?"Nadia demanded.

"The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"Ahsoka asked sadly.

"Hey, what about me and Anakin?!"Nadia questioned angrily. "We believed in you, we stood by you especially me since the very beginning!"

"I know you and Anakin believe in me, Dia, and I'm grateful for that."Ahsoka commented. "But this isn't about you, I can't stay here any longer, not now."

"Ahsoka, your making a big mistake, the Jedi Order is your life!"Nadia cried. "You can't just throw it away like this!"

"Yes, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you."Ahsoka stated sadly.

"Your breaking the promise that we made to each other of sticking together no matter."Nadia whispered quietly.

"I know."Ahsoka answered.

"Fine, you do this and I will never speak to you ever again!"Nadia cried angrily as tears fell down her face.

Ahsoka looked away from her best friend.

"Bye Dia."She admitted sadly as she walked away.

Nadia watches in sorrow as her former friend continues down the Temple steps and disappears from sight.

She then heard footsteps behind her realizing it was Ferus.

But the young girl didn't turn to look at her boyfriend and just stared at the stairs where her former friend just walked down on as the wind blew her hair gently.

The raven haired girl relives the happy memories she spend with her family before the awful incident and the moment she met Ahsoka, also the day they did a promise that they would always be there for one another.

Unable to contain her grief, Nadia drops on her knees and begins to cry uncontrollably which was something she did when she was six years old.

Ferus immediately bend down to hug his girlfriend as she cried in his arms for desperate comfort.

They lost an important person in their lives today and that person would never come back to them.

* * *

 **Poor Nadia:(**

 **Next is the beginning of Season 6...**


	60. A Special Day

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 59: A Special Day**

Nadia sighed sadly as she flipped another page in a book, she was reading in the library of the Jedi Temple.

It has been a few weeks since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order and after that happened the raven haired girl wasn't herself anymore.

Nadia was just deeply hurt losing a best friend that was like a sister to her.

On the other hand since she no longer trusted Obi-Wan and the Council, she decided to avoid them without a second thought.

The Aomori Girl then closed the book she was reading and placed it back on its shelf.

Nadia walked out of the library and then headed outside.

"Why do I feel so empty..."She said sadly.

* * *

In Padme's Apartment...

The room was filled with decorations while lep servant droids were going around to prepare the other things for a special occasion.

One of the rabbit droids showed Padme, holograms of pretty dresses.

"Not that one."Padme replied. "The red one, Nadia's favorite colour is red."

Anakin walked up to his wife and smiled.

"You need to take a breath."He reminded. "This party will work out."

"I just hope it cheers her up."Padme admitted.

Ferus walked around checking a pad that was in his hands.

"Let's see, decorations, snacks, guests..."He started.

Ferus frowned when he notice two of the lep servant droids were taking a decorated cake to another room.

"Hey!"He said angrily. "For the third time, the cake goes on the banquet table!"

"Sorry, sir."One of the servant droids replied.

"Man, preparing my own girlfriend's surprise is harder than I thought."Ferus commented with a sigh.

"Calm down Ferus, you have nothing to worry about."Anakin assured.

"Really?"Ferus questioned. "I shouldn't be nervous since I will ask Nadia something that will change our lives forever?"

"Okay, little brother."Padme responded with a smile. "How about you keep your soul mate busy while we handle the preparations."

"Fine."Ferus answered and walked out of the apartment.

But when the he left, a panic look grew on his face when he saw Nadia heading his way.

"Hey Ferus."Nadia greeted with a smile.

"Umm Nadia, hi, what are you doing here?"Ferus asked nervously.

"I came to see you, silly."Nadia answered.

"Oh um...great so let's go out then."Ferus suggested.

"Why can't we go stay in your sister's apartment?"Nadia asked.

"Oh, you know how my sister and Anakin are when they get lovey dovey, they always ask for privacy."Ferus answered.

Nadia smirked. "Right..."

* * *

Outside...

Ferus and Nadia were together in a dark ally wearing their jedi capes.

"You know, when, when I was a kid...I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else."Ferus admitted.

"You wanted to be dishonest and secretive?"Nadia asked.

"Not everybody's not like that."Ferus commented.

"Well, at least you and Anakin both have a heart."Nadia said simply."I can't say the same about the _other_ jedi..."

"Hey, your heart is pure."Ferus remarked.

"How do you know what I'm like?"Nadia asked.

"All I know is...you're the most amazing person I've ever met."Ferus stated with a smile."Nadia, when I'm with you...I-I don't feel so alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone."Nadia said sadly.

"What do you mean?"Ferus asked.

"Nobody can hurt you even if you lost your loved ones."Nadia replied sadly.

"I would never ever hurt you, Nadia, ever."Ferus answered.

Nadia smiled at her boyfriend and stroke his cheek.

The young couple slowly kissed each other, but Ferus quickly turned himself and Nadia around when they saw a few people passing by.

"Man, I hate this."Ferus muttered.

"Well, your not the only one."Nadia agreed.

* * *

A While Later...

Ferus and Nadia began to head back to Padme's Apartment.

"So what's the surprise you were telling me about?"Nadia asked.

"See for your self."Ferus replied.

The boy opened the door and inside the apartment was Padme, Anakin and other friends.

Among the crowd were Scerra, Hal and Mabeline.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Whoa, what's all this?"Nadia asked in surprise.

"Come on, you didn't think I would forget my own girlfriend's birthday?"Ferus questioned with a smirk.

Nadia smiled at him and blushed as the six year old girl with sandy brown hair came from the crowd to hug her.

"Look big sister, all of these people gathered here to celebrate your special day!"Mabeline said sweetly.

"You should thank Padme and Ferus, a special surprise party for your birthday was their idea."Anakin admitted.

"Wow, I'm so surprised nobody has done something like this for me for a long time."Nadia stated with a weak smile as she dried her tears. "Thank you so much."

Mabeline hugged her half sister to give her some comfort.

"Let the party begin!"Padme announced.

Then the music began to play.

* * *

An Hour Later...

It was now night time in Coruscant and the stars were twinkling.

Padme was busy talking with Scerra and the other guests while Hal watched Mabeline eating a few cakes.

"Careful little sister, if you eat too much cake you won't fit your padawan clothes anymore."Hal teased.

"Ha ha, very funny."Mabeline said sarcastically. "Did you try a slice of Sic-Six-layer cake or white-chocolate bread pudding, they're all amazing!"

Nadia smiled at her step-brother and half-sister before going out in the balcony to get some fresh air.

Anakin notice this and looked at Ferus.

"Now is your chance."He reminded with a smirk.

"I know."Ferus replied with a frown.

The boy went up to his girlfriend with a plate that had a slice of a sweet, brown pastry cake.

"Hi, I've brought you a slice of Ryshcate, your favorite."Ferus admitted."It was specially made for you."

"Oh thank you."Nadia replied and took a bite on the cake. "Mmm just like my mum used to make."

"Glad you like it."Ferus remarked.

"You know after these unfortunate events that has happened, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."Nadia admitted sadly and looked at the view below."You are absolutely the hero of the day."

Ferus then placed his hand on her's to earn her attention.

"Nadia, there is something that I've been dying tell you, but I never got the chance to tell you with all that was going on."He stated.

"Sure go ahead."Nadia gestured kindly.

"Nadia before anything else happens."Ferus admitted and opened the small box that revealed an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Nadia then wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Aw Ferus, of course, I will."She replied quietly.

The couple embraced each other and kissed without the guests noticing them.

Ferus then placed the ring on Nadia's finger.

"There it fits your finger perfectly."He said with a warm smile.

Nadia blushed and giggled at him.

"Oh there you two are."Padme remarked and walked up to them. "Nadia, there are presents waiting to be unwrapped."

"Okay, I'm coming."Nadia replied.

Ferus smiled at his sister and his fiancée before following them inside.

* * *

 **Now Nadia is sixteen years old...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	61. Season 6: The Unknown

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 60: The Unknown**

 _Battle for Ringo Vinda!_

 _Republic forces are locked in heated combat with the droid armada on a massive space station that encircles an entire planet._

 _Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Nadia Aomori valiantly leads his men against the onslaught, which has lasted several rotations with neither side gaining any ground._

 _Aided by the twin sister Jedi Masters Tiplee and Tiplar, the Republic now mounts a desperate offensive to break the deadlock._

On a mission to retake the ring space station in Ringo Vinda's orbit, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Nadia Aomori along with twin Jedi Masters Tiplar and Tiplee lead several clone trooper detachments against the occupying droid force under Admiral Trench, among them are Clone Captain Rex, ARC trooper Fives and clone trooper Tup.

Nadia wore a short red ruby dress with dark grey tights and matching red boots while her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a red hairband.

"Push forward!"Anakin ordered.

Nadia used her lightsabers to slash few of the battle droids that were aiming at her companions before taking down the BX-series droid commandos that were firing at her and Anakin.

Then three droidekas rolled in front of the group and activated their shields before firing at them.

"Shields up!"Tiplar ordered.

"Yes, sir!"One of the Droids responded.

Four clone troopers took out their shields to block the lasers as Master Tiplar bend down to use the force to lift up the droidekas.

Then the clone troopers rolled detonators towards the droidekas causing the droids hologram shields to deactivate and power off.

Anakin, Rex, Nadia and their clone group arrived to the room where they met the two jedi sisters and the other clones.

"Oh that's it?"Nadia asked in surprise as she placed her lightsabers on her belt.

"Don't get too comfortable, Kitty."Anakin reminded. "This battle hasn't been won yet."

Then Rex showed the group a hologram in order for them to start making a plan.

"Master Skywalker, we must get to the command post."Tiplee admitted. "Admiral Trench has sent for reinforcement, we must take this post before they arrive."

"It's time for phase two."Anakin stated. "We're at this position, Tiplar, you'll take your men down this passageway, Tiplee, you'll move along here, they'll have to divide their forces to counter us and when they do, Rex, Nadia and I will press through the middle, if we time it right, we'll all converge on this spot at the same time, and the droids won't know what hit them."

"If we're making a run, we'll need backup."One of the green clone troopers suggested. "My men are severely depleted."

"Fives, you and Tup take ten of your best men and support Master Tiplar."Anakin ordered.

"We're on it, sir."Fives responded.

Then the hologram went off and the groups left the room to start going on their positions.

* * *

A While Later...

The jedi and the clone troopers started fighting the battle droids again.

The forces end up fight their way into the station's command center, where the rest of the separatists droids were.

Rex notice few of the clone troopers falling back.

"Don't fall back!"He stated. "Push forward!"

"Hey Nadia, how about you give those spider droids a little lightning?"Anakin asked.

"I thought you never asked."Nadia responded with a smirk.

The Aomori Girl leapt up and slashed two spider droids on the legs with her aqua blue lightsaber before using her force lightning to power them down.

"Tup, no!"Fives shouted.

Nadia turned her head just in time to see Tup killing Tiplar with a blaster shot to her head causing her red eyes to widen in shock.

The Aomori Girl then focused back on fighting the droids.

Tiplee picked up her sister and looked at her in sadness.

"Hold your position!"Anakin ordered.

Then three droidekas arrived next to the battle droids.

"Destroyers!"Nadia warned as she reflected the lasers with her lightsabers.

"We've lost our momentum."Anakin stated. "Fall back!"

Nadia and the rest of the clones began retreating out of the command center.

The Jedi Knight focused on Fives, who held Tup.

"Fives, I don't know what's going on, but you are responsible for Tup now."Anakin stated. "Get him back to base, I want answers."

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin and Nadia went up to Tiplee, who held her dead sister while few of the clones surrounded her.

"Why?"Tiplee asked sadly. "Why would he do this?"

"I'm about to find out."Anakin responded and walked away.

Nadia looked at Tiplee with a sad look.

"I'm sorry about your loss Master Tiplee, I know how hard it is to move on when you've lost a sibling."She admitted.

Anakin went to the room where Rex and Fives were keeping an eye on Tup.

"How's he doing, Rex?"He asked.

"I'm not sure, General."Rex replied. "It seems like he just snapped."

He then went up to his fellow clone trooper.

"Tup, can you hear me?"Rex asked.

"Yes, Captain."Tup responded.

"What happened?"Rex questioned.

"What do you mean?"Tup asked.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"Rex asked.

"Good soldiers follow orders."Tup said deeply with a hypnotized look. "Good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders."

"What is he talking about?"Fives asked.

"I have no idea."Rex answered.

"Good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders."Tup repeated. "Good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders."

The Clone Trooper notice Tiplee in the entrance.

"Kill the Jedi."Tup said coldly. "Ah!"

He charged towards Tiplee, but the Jedi Master used the force to stop him and pin him against the wall.

Anakin placed his hand on Tiplee's shoulder.

"We have to get him back to the medical bay before he hurts anyone else."He stated.

Tiplee released Tup as Fives and Rex went up to their brother.

* * *

Somewhere...

Count Dooku was talking to Darth Sidious via hologram.

"My lord, I have received a report that leads me to conclude we may have encountered a grave complication with one of our assets."He stated.

 _"Assets?"_ Darth Sidious asked.

"Yes, sir."Dooku replied. "A clone trooper has executed one of the Jedi generals."

 _"And you believe this is indicative of our programming?"_ Darth Sidious questioned.

"I do, my lord."Dooku answered. "But I cannot be certain."

 _"It is pertinent we ascertain if this is an isolated event, a failure in this particular clone's programming."_ Darth Sidious stated. _"Otherwise, my plans may be ruined, seize the clone immediately."_

"Yes, my master."Count Dooku answered with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin, Nadia, Fives, Rex and Tiplee went to the medicinal disorders, where Tup was.

"Fives, what's happening to me?"Tup asked.

"You don't remember?"Fives said in surprise.

"No."Tup responded.

"You murdered General Tiplar."Fives admitted quietly.

"What?"Tup said in shock. "No, that's not possible, I would never I could never-"

"Tup, you did."Fives replied.

"I don't-I don't understand."Tup panicked. "How could this happen? What's happening to me, Fives?"

Then the Medical Droid injected the clone trooper on the neck causing him to pass out.

Fives looked at Anakin.

"What do you think happened?"He asked.

"Did you check all of his scans?"Anakin asked.

"Well, all of his scans are clear."Kix responded holding a scanner. "As far as I can tell, this is a combat-related stress. It seems he's had some sort of breakdown."

"Kix, you should know better."Rex reminded. "We were designed to withstand any stress."

"I agree."Fives answered. "We've been through a lot together, he doesn't seem to remember what happened, it's like he's sick or drugged."

"Well, it could be a virus, a toxin."Kix replied. "I can't be certain."

Nadia looked at her future brother-in-law.

"Maybe he was controlled by something."She suggested.

"Let's talk outside."Anakin answered.

The three jedi and the three clone troopers went out of the medical disorders to talk in private.

"You mean the enemy could've made him do this?"Anakin asked.

"It's a possibility."Tiplee replied. "There have been rumors that Separatists have been trying to develop an anti-clone virus biological warfare."

"That's terrible."Nadia admitted worriedly.

"Listen, we aren't equipped for this type of situation."Kix stated. "He'll have to be taken back to Kamino, only then will you have your answer."

Anakin nodded with a firm look.

* * *

In the Main Hangar...

A Shuttle was preparing to take Tup back to Kamino.

"Tup, it's gonna be fine, I promise."Fives assured. "They'll fix you up real good, we'll be having a drink together in no time, eh?"

"Good soldiers follow orders."Tup whispered. "Good soldiers-"

"You are a good soldier, Tup."Fives stated.

A Commander placed his hand on Fives shoulder.

"It's time to go now."He said.

"Be careful."Anakin warned.

"Yes, General."the Commander replied.

Anakin, Nadia, Rex and Fives watched as the Shuttle took off and headed to space with a few pilot ships.

* * *

In Space...

Before the shuttle meant to carry Tup to Kamino is ambushed just as it is about to enter hyperspace.

They rushed to get air masks as the shuttle's hull was breached, and all succeeded except for one of the medical officers.

The troopers were overwhelmed, making a stand for less than a minute, leaving the last medical officer to guard Tup.

He valiantly took out two of the super battle droids, but was killed and Tup was kidnapped.

* * *

A While Later...

Anakin, Nadia along with Rex and Fives went to investigate the destroyed shuttle.

 _"General Skywalker, you're nearing the coordinates where we lost contact with the shuttle."_ Yularen stated.

"We can see it now."Anakin replied. "It doesn't look good."

"Look like some buzz droids got on the hull and opened it right up."Rex replied.

"Strategically, this attack doesn't make any sense."Fives said.

"Unless they were after something they needed."Nadia admitted.

"Tup!"Fives said in realization.

"I'm going over there."Anakin stated.

"We're coming with you."Rex replied.

The four placed on their suits and breathing helmets to go inside the destroyed shuttle where they saw dead clone troopers floating around.

"Oh my gosh."Nadia whispered in shock.

"Over here."Fives said. "This is Tup's gurney, the restraints have been cut."

"The clankers took Tup?"Rex asked. "Why?"

"They must be responsible for whatever's happening to him."Fives replied. "It's possible."

"All I know is, they went to great lengths to capture him and that means something."Anakin stated.

"We have got to get him back."Fives suggested.

"Don't worry, Fives."Nadia assured. "We'll find a way."

* * *

Afterwards...

The two jedi and the two clone troopers were sneaking their way to the ring station's main hangar.

"It will be just four of us going in."Anakin stated. "The shuttle will drop us off just short of the main hangar then we space-walk from there."

"Are you picking anything up on Tup's locator?"Rex asked.

"I've got a faint signal, but it's hard to track."Fives replied holding a scanner. "It's moving."

"Then we'd better hurry."Nadia admitted.

The clone pilot opened the entrance of the shuttle so that the two jedi and the two clone troopers can go out.

"I've got a better signal."Fives said. "Tup is heading this way, they're moving him to the hangar."

The four carefully floated up to get a better look and saw Tup was brought aboard a shuttle, but was heavily guarded to fight their way to the ship.

"Are your scopes Jedi-issue, sir?"Fives asked.

"Stay focused, Fives."Anakin reminded.

Nadia checked through her binoculars and saw Tup in a shuttle.

"There he is."She said quietly.

"We'll have to work fast."Anakin stated.

"There must be a hundred droids in that hangar, not to mention the starfighters."Fives admitted.

Rex looked at Anakin.

"This is stretching it even for you, sir."He commented.

"Rex, you're beginning to sound like Obi-Wan."Nadia chuckled.

"You got a better idea?"Anakin asked.

"Look, I don't doubt you could pull it off, but I'm just not sure Fives and I would be around to see it happen."Rex answered.

"I've got an idea."Fives admitted.

"Well, let's hear it, quickly."Anakin responded.

"Grappling gun."Fives said taking out a gun.

"Good thinking."Anakin remarked.

"Get ready to hold on."Fives reminded.

"Well, this rescue is getting more crazy."Nadia said with a sarcastic smile.

Just as the shuttle is about to leave, the clones fired their grappling guns beneath it inorder to catch the ride while Anakin and Nadia held onto them.

The four go on top of the shuttle and then go inside it.

Anakin and Nadia took out their lightsabers to fight the battle droids that were guarding Tup with Rex and Fives help.

After that was done, the Jedi Knight grab a hold of Kraken.

"What's going on?"Anakin demanded. "What do you know about this clone?"

"I am programmed to resist intimidation."Kraken responded.

Then Anakin slashed off the droid's head.

Nadia focused her attention on Tup.

"How's he doing?"She asked.

"Not well."Fives answered. "Not well at all, I think he's dying, sir."

"We have to get him to Kamino."Anakin replied.

* * *

A While Later...

The four returned back inside a Star Destroyer with Tup, who was going to be taken once again in a shuttle that was heading to Kamino.

"I'll want a full report from Kamino."Anakin ordered. "If Tup is the victim of some Separatist plot, we have no idea of how widespread it already is."

The Jedi Knight and Nadia went to the control room and walked along the bridge.

"I hope Rex and Fives make to Kamino safely."Nadia admitted.

"Don't worry, they will."Anakin answered with a firm look.

The two jedi watched as a shuttle depart with its stricken comrade for Kamino.

"Good luck, boys."Anakin stated.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	62. Orders

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 61: Orders**

 _Clone Crisis!_

 _After the mysterious death of his friend Tup, ARC trooper Fives embarked on an investigation, which led to the discovery of a hidden chip which is placed inside clone troopers when they are still embryos._

 _The Kaminoan scientist Nala Se claims the chip is harmless and is meant to restrain the clones from violent, unpredictable action._

 _Fives claims otherwise and has convinced Jedi Master Shaak Ti to allow him to plead his case directly to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant._

In the Combat Training Chamber in the Jedi Temple...

Anakin and Ferus were dueling each other while Nadia watched them while leaning against the wall.

The duo continued fighting until Ferus pointed his blade at Anakin's neck.

"Gotcha."Ferus remarked.

"And I got you."Anakin stated with a smirk.

Ferus noticed Anakin was pointing his blade at his stomach.

"Tied again?"Ferus said disbelief as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"There's no such thing as a tie."Anakin replied. "You lose, you die."

"Aye aye, General."Ferus responded sarcastically.

"Perhaps a duel against me will cheer you up?"Nadia suggested with a smile as she walked forward.

"Sorry, I don't fight with girls especially if they're still padawans, sweetheart."Ferus teased.

Nadia activated her gold lightsaber and Ferus quickly activated his lightsaber to block her's.

"Hey!"Ferus said with a smile.

"You never turn your back on an enemy."Nadia commented smugly.

"Okay."Ferus responded. "But since when are _you_ my enemy?"

"I'm just messing with you."Nadia responded with smirk.

"Let's go again."Anakin stated.

Anakin and Ferus prepare to duel each other again, but then the Jedi Knight's comlink began beeping causing him to scoff in annoyance.

"Let me guess, they're asking for you two again?"Ferus asked.

"Looks like our second duel will have to wait, Ferus."Anakin admitted as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Because duty comes first, right?"Ferus joked.

Nadia chuckled at her fiance's compliment.

"Stop that."Anakin mumbled.

* * *

A While Later...

Shaak Ti tells the Jedi Council what has happened in a conference with Yoda, Anakin, Nadia, Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

She showed a hologram video of Fives escaping the clones that were trying to catch him.

"I can't believe Fives would try to assassinate the Chancellor."Anakin commented.

"The Kaminoans feel a virus corrupted the clone's inhibitor chip, which has led to this behaviour."Shaak Ti explained. "ARC trooper Fives feels he is the victim of a plot, Separatist or otherwise."

 _"All security and clone forces on Coruscant have been ordered to join the manhunt."_ Mace Windu stated. _"The Chancellor has been moved to his Senate quarters, and the perimeter has been secured. However, Jedi involvement has not been requested."_

"Well that's a little odd isn't it?"Nadia asked with her arms folded.

 _"Hmm, discover the truth we must."_ Yoda said.

 _"If there is a plot involving the clones, we must get to the bottom of it."_ Mace Windu suggested. _"We will investigate quietly, undercover, we must make sure this clone is not killed."_

"I'll handle this investigation."Anakin admitted. "Fives was part of the 501st, if Rex, Nadia and I find him, he'll trust us."

"Be wary."Shaak Ti warned. "Since he removed his inhibitor chip, Fives may no longer be the man you once knew."

* * *

A While Later...

Anakin, Rex and Nadia arrived to the warehouse on Level 1325 of an underworld portal, where Fives was.

"Well, these are the coordinates Kix gave us."Anakin said. "Let's hope Fives is inside."

"Eh, I hope he knows what he's doing."Rex admitted.

"I'm sure he would since he only trusts us."Nadia commented.

The two jedi and the clone trooper then went inside the warehouse.

The three had their weapons ready as they explored inside.

"Fives?"Anakin called out. "Fives, we're here."

"It's alright."Nadia assured. "We just want to talk to you."

"General Skywalker, Lieutenant Aomori, thank you!"Fives voice called out. "Thank you for trusting me now, have you come without troops?"

"We have."Anakin responded.

"Put down your weapons, then!"Fives stated.

"I don't think so, Fives."Nadia responded.

"Please, ma'am!"Fives begged. "Please, I'm unarmed!"

The two jedi and Rex placed away their weapons.

"All right."Rex stated and placed his two blasters on a crate. "I'm putting my pistols down."

"What are we here for, Fives?"Anakin asked.

"I need your help."Fives replied.

"I know you do."Anakin answered. "We know you're not well, it's been rough for you these past couple days."

"I'm not crazy!"Fives stated. "Please, please, just just hear what I have to say."

The three notice the clone trooper's voice was coming from behind a crate.

"We're here to help you, Fives."Nadia commented. "Just come with us, let us take you back to the Temple."

Suddenly a force field got activated and it trapped Anakin, Nadia and Rex.

"No!"Anakin said angrily.

"I just need you to listen to me, please!"Fives begged as he came out his hiding place.

"I'm not really sure we have any other choice."Anakin stated with his arms folded.

"I was framed because I know the truth...the truth about a plot, a massive deception!"Fives admitted.

"By whom?"Rex asked.

"Well, there's a sinister plot in the works against the Jedi."Fives stated. "I have proof of it, I can prove that everything that I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!"

"Then where is this evidence?"Nadia asked.

"The evidence is in here!"Fives replied pointing in his head. "It's...it's in here it's in all of us, every clone."

"What is it?"Rex asked.

"Organic chips built into our genetic code to make us do whatever someone wants, even kill the Jedi."Fives answered. "It's all in here."

"Let's just get you some help first."Anakin suggested. "Then we can review everything, it'll be okay, Fives, we'll sort this out."

"Ah, you don't believe me!"Fives shouted in anger.

"Fives, we are listening to you."Rex assured. "We only want to help."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"Fives questioned. "How do I know it won't be a trap? The Chancellor will try to kill me, I promise you that!"

"The Chancellor?"Nadia asked in confusion. "Why would he want you dead?"

"He's in on it!"Fives stated. "I don't know to what extent, but I know he orchestrated much of this, he told me in the medical bay!"

"He told you? When you tried to assassinate him?"Anakin questioned. "You have gone too far, Fives, the Chancellor isn't capable of what you claim."

"He is! I swear to you, General!"Fives protested. "You have no idea..."

Suddenly Commander Fox and his troops appeared behind Fives while holding their guns.

"Stand down, soldier!"Commander Fox demanded. "Stand down! Get on your knees!"

"No! No! No! Stay back!"Fives snapped.

He then looked at Rex's blasters that were on a crate.

"Don't do it!"Commander Fox shouted. "Don't do it, soldier!"

"Get away from me!"Fives snapped.

"Fives, no!"Rex shouted.

Fives takes one of Rex's blasters causing Commander Fox to shoot him.

"Fives!"Rex screamed. "Fives!"

"No..."Nadia said in shock.

"Get this ray shield off!"Anakin demanded.

Commander Fox fires the device in the ceiling causing the force shield to deactivate.

Rex went to Fives side.

"Brother...Call for help!"Rex demanded. "We need a medic!"

"Rex..."Fives whispered.

"Fives..."Rex said sadly.

"This it's bigger than any of us than anything I could have imagined."Fives admitted quietly. "I-I never meant to...I only wanted to do my duty."

"Brother..."Rex said. "Fives, stay with me, Fives! Fives!"

"The mission the nightmares they're finally over."Fives whispered and trailed off.

The Clone Trooper then died in Rex's arms.

"Fives? No, Fives!"Rex begged. "Come on, Fives, don't go! Stay with me, stay with me, Fives! Fives! Oh, no..."

Anakin and Nadia looked at the dead clone trooper in sadness as Commander Fox removed his helmet.

Then Commander Fox's troops surrounded Fives dead body.

* * *

The Next Morning in the Jedi Temple...

Anakin and Nadia went to the Chancellor's Office to see Palpatine, Mace Windu, Yoda and Shaak Ti in order to tell them what has happened.

"A tragic situation, indeed."Palpatine stated.

"About the clones breakdowns, have we discovered any new evidence?"Mace Windu asked.

"I've had my own personal doctors examine both bodies."Palpatine replied. "It appears Nala Se did miss something in her examination."

"Another cause your doctors found?"Yoda asked.

"A parasite."Palpatine answered. "Native to Ringo Vinda, probably in the canteen of water they both shared. It did cause the inhibitors to decay, once the parasite had taken hold, it is very rare, however just to be cautious, we have prepared an inoculation for every clone trooper in our army."

"So I guess it's over, then?"Mace Windu asked.

"Yes."Palpatine responded. "We can finally put this whole wretched situation behind us, we must direct our attention back to the war at hand, each day we grow closer and closer to victory."

Nadia looked down with a sad and unsure look.

 _"Fives, what were you trying to warn us about?"_ She thought.

* * *

In Count Dooku's Palace in Serenno...

 _"Lord Tyranus, have you received the inhibitor chip that you requested?"_ Nala Se asked.

"I have, indeed."Count Dooku answered. "You have done well, doctor."

Then Nala Se's hologram vanished causing Count Dooku to kneel down before contacting Darth Sidious via hologram as well.

"Our plan has gone undiscovered, master."Count Dooku stated firmly. "The clone in question is now dead and the Jedi still suspect nothing."

 _"Good."_ Darth Sidious replied. _"_ _Destroy all evidence, when the time comes, no one will be able to stop our plan to execute Order 66."_

Then the Sith Lord let out an evil laugh that echoed in the Count's quarters.

* * *

 **Poor Fives...**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**


	63. An Old Friend

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 62: An Old Friend**

 _As the war between the Republic and the Separatists intensifies, many are driven from their home planets and it is up to Senator Amidala to secure aid for them._

 _All eyes turn to the Banking Clan and the planet Scipio._

 _In an effort to remain independent from the Republic and the Separatists, all operations are divided and money transactions are performed in a neutral zone surrounding the main vault._

 _For operations to continue, there must be no war on Scipio._

 _However, worry about the stability of the Banking Clan is brewing within the Republic as the wellspring of money may be in jeopardy._

A senatorial shuttle arrives on Scipio bearing Senator Amidala, her handmaiden Teckla Minnau along with Ferus, who was disguised as a servant and two Senate Guards.

"Welcome to Scipio, Senator."Mak Plain greeted. "If you will follow me, we will be traveling into the neutral zone, I am afraid your guards will have to wait outside."

"Of course."Padme said.

The two guards remained where they were while Ferus stood closely next to Teckla as they followed Padme inside.

Then the heavy doors closed again behind Padme and her two companions.

* * *

Inside...

Padme meets the leaders of the Banking Clan, the Core Five to attempt to expedite a much-needed loan for the Republic.

 _"As Council of Five, we are honored but surprised that you have travelled all this way for a mere bank transfer."_ Clu Lesser stated.

"A transfer that has not been forthcoming."Padme replied. "By request of the Supreme Chancellor, I am here to expedite matters."

 _"Of course."_ Clu answered. _"We would merely request that you meet with our special representative, who will go over the terms and conditions of your loan."_

Then the door behind Teckla and Ferus opened revealing Rush Clovis.

The man walked next to Padme.

"Senator Amidala."He greeted.

"Clovis!"Padme said in disbelief.

Ferus gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of the man causing Teckla to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 _"You two know one another?"_ Clu asked.

"Sir, I was assured that this transaction would be free of prejudice and partisan allegiance."Padme admitted. "This man is a known Separatist and traitor to the Republic."

"Padmé..."Clovis started.

 _"I can assure you Rush Clovis is our most trusted and best negotiator."_ Clu stated.

"I am sorry, gentlemen, but I insist this man be removed from these negotiations."Padme replied. "Until then, we have nothing further to discuss."

She then walked out of the room with Teckla and Ferus.

* * *

Later that Night...

A Muun took Senator Amidala to her quarters with Teckla and Ferus.

"My lady no longer requires your assistance this evening."Teckla admitted. "Thank you."

Then the Male Muun left the room leaving Padme, Ferus and Teckla alone.

"My lady!"Teckla warned. "Watch out!"

Padme took out her blaster and pointed at Clovis, who was sneaking up to her.

"I would stop right there if I were you."Padme warned.

"How did you get a blaster into the neutral zone?"Clovis asked.

"We're resourceful."Ferus responded coldly ready to take out his lightsaber.

"Now, why are you breaking in to my quarters?"Padme asked.

"Padmé, you don't understand what is going on here."Clovis admitted. "I need your help."

"Last time you needed my help, I ended up poisoned and you did nothing."Padme replied bitterly.

"That's not true."Clovis responded. "You stole data files from me."

"That revealed the location of a Separatist droid factory sponsored by you!"Padme snapped.

"Look, it's not safe."Clovis stated. "We can't talk here."

He then walked to the balcony as Teckla and Ferus went next to Padme.

"Senator, I really don't think..."Teckla started.

"It's all right."Padme assured. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Are you serious?"Ferus asked in disbelief.

Padme walked up to the balcony to listen to Clovis.

"The simple fact is the economics of this war are not adding up."Clovis explained. "You're here for a bank transfer, but I can assure you, there is no money in the bank."

"That's absurd."Padme responded. "They were ready to give me the funds today."

"Oh, they will give you your first installment, yes, but they're robbing one side to save the other."Clovis stated. "The entire Banking Clan is on the verge of collapse."

"Collapse?"Padme said in shock. "Where's the evidence?"

"In the vault."Clovis replied. "The accounts are sealed there and no one is allowed to see them besides the Core Five."

"Convenient."Padme admitted.

Ferus sat on the sofa while glaring at Clovis, but then his eyes widen when he felt something bad was going to happen.

"Well, now that you're here, you must put pressure on them."Clovis stated.

"And do what, exactly?"Padme asked.

"Help me gain access to the vault."Clovis admitted.

"You're insane to think I would ever trust you."Padme replied coldly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Watch out!"Ferus shouted rushing forward and activated his lightsaber to deflect the laser that was about to shot his foster sister.

Padme notice Clovis was holding her.

"Take your hands off me!"She snapped.

Ferus quickly brought Padme next to Teckla while standing in front of her with his lightsaber out.

Clovis was left in the balcony while bending down to avoid the lasers that were firing at him.

"I've risked everything to tell you this."Clovis stated. "Don't you see they're trying to kill me because of what I know? Please believe me, our past must count for something, I can't stay here think about what I ask."

He then jumped off the balcony while an alarm rang in the area.

Ferus, Padme and Teckla went back to the balcony to look down below and watched as Clovis went on his speeder to escape.

* * *

A While Later...

Muun Security then arrived to Padme's quarters to investigate the attack.

Senator Amidala consults with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

 _"If what you are saying is true, then this information Clovis is offering is vital to our security, I need you to be very clear in this matter for the Republic."_ Palpatine stated. _"Is he telling the truth?"_

"Yes, I am sure."Padme responded.

 _"Perhaps, then, in this scenario, it would be best for you to trust an old friend and do what he suggests."_ Palpatine replied.

Then the Chancellor's hologram vanished.

* * *

Afterwards...

Padme went to meet with the Core Five.

"I've decided to accept Clovis as the representative of this transaction, as long as I can go into the vault and accompany the funds throughout the entire process."Padme stated.

 _"No outsider is ever allowed into the vaults."_ Clu answered.

"I come with the authority of the Supreme Chancellor."Padme replied. "If you have something to hide, then that is something we should discuss."

 _"Hide?"_ Clu asked.

"I think considering last night's attack on the Senator, it is only fair that we are transparent and agree to these terms."Clovis suggested. "What harm will come of it?"

 _"The vault will be opened first thing in the morning."_ Clu replied. _"Please make sure you are here, Senator."_

Padme and Clovis then left the room.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Clovis takes Padme, Ferus and Teckla to his personal residence in a snow-covered mountainous region.

"Where, exactly are we, Clovis?"Padme asked.

"This is my personal residence."Clovis answered. "A bit remote, but we'll have more privacy here."

 _"I don't like the sound of that."_ Ferus thought bitterly.

* * *

Later that Night...

Clovis and Padme were discussing their plan while looking at a hologram and Teckla sat next to Padme on the other side.

"Once I detonate the charge here at the main power source, the vault will go into immediate shutdown."Clovis explained. "No one will get in or out, this will give you very little time before the emergency generator cycles and takes over.

He then gave Padme a device.

"You'll then use this to locate the exact files and download them from the mainframe."Clovis stated. "The vault is one of the most secure in the galaxy, but it was designed to keep people out once you're inside and the power is down, there is little they can do."

"You make it sound so easy."Padme admitted with a frown.

"If you don't mind, Senator, I will retire for the night."Teckla stated.

"Of course, Teckla."Padme replied.

Teckla then left leaving Padme alone with Clovis.

"The information we get tomorrow will go a long way to expose perhaps the real criminals behind this war."Clovis admitted.

"These are war profiteers."Padme admitted. "I've exposed that before, nobody cares."

"Truth is not on the battlefield."Clovis replied as he put off the hologram.

"It's late."Padme said as she stood up. "Good night, Clovis."

The Senator of Naboo then walked away leaving Clovis by himself.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Core Five activate the identification scanners to admit Padme to the vault.

The big doors opened revealing a bright yellow light inside the vault.

Clovis then turned to leave.

"Clovis, where are you going?"Mak asked.

"I have some business to attend to."Clovis replied.

"This was your idea."Mak responded. "I should very much like for you to await the Senator's return."

Clovis then secretly gave Teckla a device causing the handmaiden to walk out the chamber with Ferus.

The doors of the vault then closed leaving Padme with the Core Five.

"If you will follow me."A Muun said. "The credits for the Republic are in this section."

* * *

Outside...

Ferus and Teckla made their way to the power generator.

Teckla places the charge and activates it.

Then the two began to walk away.

Suddenly Ferus felt danger around him and Teckla.

Then out of no where, Teckla was being shot dead and fell on the floor.

"Teckla!"Ferus shouted in shock.

He quickly activate his lightsaber to block the lasers coming from the bounty hunter that attacked Padme and Clovis before.

The young jedi quickly left the power generator while more shots were been fired at him.

The charge explodes, triggering a system shut down and plunging the vault into darkness.

* * *

In the Vault...

Padme slips away and accesses the files using a device given to her by Clovis.

* * *

Outside the Vault Room...

One of the Muun manage to open the vault door.

"Where is the Senator?"Mak asked.

"We got separated in the darkness."A Muun replied.

"I'm here."Padme responded as she walked forward. "No thanks to your security system, this isn't a vault; it's a tomb, what is going on?"

"My deepest apologies, Senator."Clu answered.

"It seems I'm witness to many firsts on Scipio."Padme stated. "Is this an unfortunate incident or a cover-up?"

"I'm...I'm not sure what you mean."Clu responded.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to report on your sad state of affairs to the Chancellor."Padme admitted.

She then walked away with Clovis.

* * *

In Senator Amidala's Quarters...

"Let's see if you got what we needed."Clovis said.

The two check the files which confirm that the vaults are empty.

"As I said, the vaults are empty."Clovis stated.

"The Chancellor must see this immediately."Padme admitted.

Then Nix Card arrived into the quarters with two guards causing Padme to secretly give the files to Clovis.

"Senator Amidala, you are under arrest for espionage."Nix stated.

"No, there's been some kind of mistake!"Clovis protested.

"Take her away."Nix ordered.

The two Muun Guards took Senator Amidala away.

"I have powerful friends."Padme admitted. "The Chancellor will hear about this."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Anakin arrived on Scipio with Nadia and Artoo to negotiate Padme's release.

"So what happened to Padme?"Nadia asked.

"She went to consult with the Banking Clan for a major transfer of credits for the Republic."Anakin stated. "For some reason, something went wrong and now she's in custody of the Muuns with Ferus and I'm going to find out why."

"Well his servant disguise seemed to have worked."Nadia said sarcastically. "Do you want me to come?"

"It won't be necessary."Anakin replied. "This shouldn't take long, just be ready to fly us back to Coruscant."

"Well, you're the boss."Nadia remarked with a smirk.

Artoop beeped a response.

The shuttle landed near the entrance of the heavily fortified Banking Clan headquarters.

Anakin stepped out to meet with Mak.

"This way, Master Jedi."Mak stated.

* * *

Mak took Anakin to the cell, where Padme and Ferus were.

Anakin opened the cell and found his wife sleeping while his brother-in-law was sitting down next to her.

"Well, well, well."Anakin chuckled. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Ani, I'm so glad to see you."Padme admitted with a smile.

"Ah, I guess I'm not only useful for fighting wars after all."Anakin remarked.

"I guess not."Ferus joked with a smirk.

"How long have we been in here?"Padme asked.

"A few days."Anakin replied.

Then the door of the cell closed.

"I guess Teckla is really dead, huh?"Ferus said sadly.

"Yes."Anakin answered. "She was found shot at the bomb site."

"By who?"Padme asked.

"They don't know."Anakin replied. "The Muuns say she sabotaged the power grid."

"I think it was that bounty hunter that tried to harm you before, sis."Ferus commented.

The young boy's statement alarmed the jedi knight.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here?"Anakin asked.

"You have to get me out of here."Padme admitted. "Clovis has..."

"Clovis?!"Anakin said angrily. "What exactly does Clovis have to do with this?"

"Ugh, I can't explain it here."Padme replied.

"How could you ever put your trust in a man like Clovis after what he did?"Anakin questioned.

"Hey, I was telling her the same thing and she ended up trusting him in the end."Ferus stated with his arms folded.

"It's for the Republic, Anakin."Padme answered. "Something is very wrong with the banks."

"Why is it that when Clovis is around, your excuse is always that you're "doing it for the Republic"?"Anakin demanded.

He then began to head out causing the door to open again.

"Anakin, please..."Padme begged as she stood up.

"You know, maybe I'll just leave you both here."Anakin admitted.

"Come on, you don't mean that."Ferus reminded with a firm look.

"You've already been released into my custody."Anakin replied. "You two better come with me before I change my mind."

The three then walked out of the building.

"Anakin, please trust me."Padme said. "I can't leave without the files, Clovis and I took from the vault."

"Where exactly do you suggest we look?"Anakin asked.

"The discs may be outside the city at that traitor's private residence."Ferus suggested.

"Fine."Anakin stated and looked at Padme. "I'll do this for you not for Clovis."

He then spoke on his comlink.

"Nadia have the ship ready in case I need you."Anakin ordered.

 _"Roger that General."_ Nadia answered looking through the window.

Anakin, Padme and Ferus travel to the residence on a speeder.

"Over there."Padme said.

Anakin parked the speeder outside the residence.

* * *

A While After...

When the Senator and the two jedi arrive inside the house, they found it ransacked and empty.

"Huh, cozy place."Anakin joked.

"Someone was looking for the files."Padme said. "They must know Clovis has them."

"Whoever did it doesn't like keeping things tidy."Ferus remarked.

"Well, maybe they found what they were looking for and that's why he's missing."Anakin suggested. "Ha, we can only hope."

"Anakin, you and Ferus are not helping things."Padme stated. "You both don't seem to understand how important these files are, they'll expose a corruption that goes to the very core of the Banking Clan."

The Senator then saw Clovis coming out from the shadows.

"Clovis!"Padme said.

"Padmé!"Clovis admitted. "I knew you'd come."

He tried to hug Padme, but Ferus immediately went in front of his foster sister while glaring at the man.

"Back off, if you know what's good for you."Ferus threatened.

Clovis then notice Anakin.

"You again?"He said with a frown.

"Yes, me again."Anakin responded. "All right, lover boy, where's the disc?"

"I'm not about to hand over the information to some pilot and servant."Clovis replied with a frown.

"I'm a Jedi Knight who can save your life if you hand over the files."Anakin retorted.

"And I happen to be the pretty lady's younger brother _and_ jedi knight as well."Ferus scoffed.

"So what's it going to be?"Anakin questioned. "You going to give us the disc?"

"What, so you can leave me stranded like last time?"Clovis demanded.

"Well, that depends on how well-behaved you are."Ferus stated in a bitter tone.

"Can you three stop bickering, so we can get out of here?"Padme questioned.

Just as they were about to depart, Anakin and Ferus both felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Anakin..."Ferus started.

"I feel it too."Anakin replied.

The Bounty Hunter was ready to fire upon Clovis and Padmé again.

"Get down!"Anakin warned.

Padme and Clovis took cover while Anakin and Ferus activated their lightsabers to deflect the lasers.

The four ran to a corner where the blaster bolts couldn't hit them.

"Thanks."Clovis admitted.

"It wasn't you, we wanted to save."Ferus stated coldly.

"Anakin, get us out of here."Padme admitted.

Anakin lead the three to the exit.

"Follow me!"He instructed.

As they ran outside, Anakin and Ferus were able to locate the bounty hunter.

"Run for it!"Ferus warned.

Ferus, Padme and Clovis reached the transport safely.

Anakin leaped with the Force to catch up with them.

The Bounty Hunter then targeted the thrusters causing the transport to malfunction and slide on the snowy slopes.

He then used his hat as a sled and pursued them with his pet Anooba running by his side.

Anakin quickly activated his comlink.

"Nadia, bring the ship around and pick us up!"He ordered.

 _"All right, on my way."_ Nadia responded.

The Bounty Hunter then began to fire his blaster at the four causing Anakin and Ferus to activate their lightsabers to deflect the lasers again.

As they passed over a frozen arch with enormous icicles, the bounty hunter shot them so they would fall onto the group.

Ferus used the Force to shove the icicles out of the way.

The path forked briefly causing Anakin, Ferus, Padme and Clovis to go on the left passage while the bounty hunter went on the right.

"Did we lose him?"Padme asked.

The Bounty Hunter then appeared behind them and managed to hit Padme giving her a small wound in her arm.

Clovis checked if Padme was okay.

"I'm all right."Padme responded.

Anakin used the Force to push the Bounty Hunter off his hat, which removed him from the chase.

"Umm guys, we gotta problem."Ferus stated nervously.

Anakin followed the young boy's gaze and saw they were getting near the edge of the slope with an enormous gorge leading down.

"Nadia, hone in on my signal."Anakin stated in his comlink. "Nadia?"

As the transport arrived at the edge, the shuttle was waiting below it.

The momentum of the slide sent Clovis, Padme and Ferus landing safely onto the wing of the shuttle.

Anakin leaped with the Force landing near the cockpit.

"Hey, nice catch!"He remarked.

"Always cutting close."Ferus chuckled.

"I have a flair for drama."Nadia responded with a smirk.

The raven haired girl then opened the doors to allow the group to climb inside.

The Bounty Hunter quietly watch them go before contacting his employer Darth Sidious in his holo-communicator.

 _"It seems your mission was a success, Bounty Hunter."_ Darth Sidious stated. _"From this point, I will deal with them myself."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


	64. Rise of Clovis

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 63: The Rise Of Clovis**

W _ar profiteers!_

 _In time of war, credits are the fuel that fund all operations._

 _Senator Amidala is sent to Scipio to resolve matters between the Republic and the Inter Galactic Banking Clan._

 _Here she is reunited with Rush Clovis, a once-close friend, but now a known traitor to the Republic._

 _When Clovis reveals corruption at the core of the Banking Clan, Senator Amidala helps him steal vital files that may uncover the full extent of the plot._

 _Anakin Skywalker and Nadia Aomori were sent to rescue the Senator and escort the information back to Coruscant, leaving the Banking Clan in chaos._

On Coruscant...

The Shuttle landed on the landing platform causing Padme, Ferus, Anakin, Nadia and Clovis to go out of it.

Yoda meets the ship's arrival with four Senate Guards to escort them to the Chancellor's office.

"Master Yoda."Padme said.

"We weren't expecting such a formal welcome, Master."Anakin admitted.

"A personal request of the Chancellor's, my escorting you was, Senator."Yoda replied."Adventures, have you had, on Scipio, hmm?"

"Have you met Rush Clovis?Padme asked.

"Met, we have, yes."Yoda responded. "Intrigued, we are, by your return to Coruscant much distrust is focused upon you."

"I understand, but I hope to right the wrongs that I have done."Clovis answered.

"Delay, we must not."Yoda stated.

* * *

In Chancellor's Office...

"Excuse me if I find it hard to trust you, Clovis."Bail stated. "You used to sit on this very Senate even as you funneled credits into the droid foundries of Count Dooku."

"I understand all of your trepidation, but there is corruption in the banks."Clovis responded.

"And once we find this corruption?"Bail questioned.

"I believe the ones responsible should be ousted from control before the entire banking infrastructure collapses."Clovis explained.

"Oh and I suppose you're the man to do it."Anakin said coldly.

This caused Nadia to look at him for a moment.

"I only want the Banking Clan to be what it once was: a fair system of trade and commerce."Clovis replied. "I came here to root out the criminals and reveal the truth behind what is happening."

"Pftt, sure you are."Ferus scoffed with his arms folded.

"Now, now."Palpatine said. "We are grateful for you bringing us this information, but what exactly can you prove?"

Clovis took out a device that showed the files that have large amounts of credits have been transferred to private accounts, leaving the bank void of capital.

"These files show that huge funds have been diverted out of the banks and into what I believe are private accounts."He explained.

"And the veracity of this information?"Bail asked.

"I was the one who downloaded the files from the Muun's secure mainframe."Padme admitted. "I believe that what Clovis is saying is correct."

"Then, Senator Amidala, I would like you to spearhead this investigation."Palpatine ordered. "Work closely with Rush Clovis and find and expose these secret accounts once we know exactly what we are dealing with, then we can decide how best to handle this situation."

The Chancellor then left his office with a few members of the Jedi Council and senators with Ferus and Nadia following them from behind.

Anakin then grabbed Padme's shoulder in order to earn her attention.

"Why didn't you just say no?"He questioned.

"Say no?"Padme asked. "Why?"

"I don't want you working with Clovis."Anakin stated.

"You don't want me working with him?"Padme asked.

"A serpent can shed its skin, but it is still a serpent."Anakin admitted.

"Well, you're just going to have to trust my judgment here."Padme replied.

"Like the last time, hmm? When you almost ended up dead?"Anakin asked. "Or how about you just getting arrested and it was me who had to bail you out?"

"The Chancellor has asked me to do this, Anakin."Padme reminded.

"But I'm asking you to say no."Anakin said. "As your husband, I demand that you tell the Chancellor you are stepping down."

"Demand? We've been over this before."Padme stated quietly. "I'm not foolish enough to allow myself to be deceived twice, Anakin, my sole intentions are to defend the Republic, if you can't trust me..."

"Uh, excuse the interruption."Clovis said. "Padmé, shall we begin?"

"Yes, of course."Padme replied.

"General Skywalker."Clovis said.

The Naboo Senator then walked of the office with Clovis leaving Anakin alone.

* * *

Nadia walked in the jedi temple's hallway with Ferus.

"So what's your issue with that republic traitor?"She asked.

"Padme went to Cato Neimoidia with that fool to spy on him, she ended up getting poisoned."Ferus explained with a frown. "Beside that we learned Clovis was a Separatist supporter and that a droid foundry was sponsored by him."

"And what's Anakin issue?"Nadia said.

"Well, my sister and Clovis were...they used to be close in the past."Ferus answered."But Padme wanted to maintain a professional relationship, which Clovis took very hard."

"That explains pretty boy's anger and jealousy."Nadia said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A five year old Nadia was walking happily in her home's hallway while humming a song quietly._

 _"I knew it!"A female voice snapped. "His cheating on me with her!"_

 _Nadia recognized the voice coming from her parents bedroom was her mother's._

 _"Mum?"She asked._

 _"This stupid thing!"Freya shouted angrily._

 _Nadia gasped in shock when a small item was thrown out of her parents bedroom and dropped in front of her small feet._

 _The young girl bend down and saw it was her mother's perfume; t_ _he one her father gave to her as a gift on their wedding anniversary._

 _She picked up the perfume and went into the room, where she saw her mother looking at herself in the mirror._

 _"Mum, why are you angry?"Nadia asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yes honey, I'm fine."Freya replied looking at her daughter with a weak smile. "Just got under pressure, did I scare you?"_

 _"No, mummy."Nadia replied and showed the perfume in her hand. "Why did you just throw the perfume that daddy gave you?"_

 _Freya fell silent for a moment before replying._

 _"I don't like it anymore."She lied._

* * *

Ferus notice Nadia had a sad look on her face.

"Nadia, you okay?"He asked as he placed his hand on his girlfriend's.

"Yeah."Nadia responded softly. "Just remembered something from the past."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anakin was in his room fixing Mabeline's starfighter toy as his former master came inside.

"I have been looking for you."Obi-Wan said.

"Something wrong?"Anakin asked.

"You tell me."Obi-Wan replied.

"Not that I'm aware."Anakin responded.

"Master Yoda feels that your judgments concerning Rush Clovis are clouded."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Mm, I believe he can't be trusted."Anakin said simply.

"Yes, but there is more, isn't there?"Obi-Wan asked. "I sense a deep anger in you by my simply saying his name."

"He almost got Senator Amidala killed and I would have been responsible."Anakin replied bitterly.

"The Senator has risked her life many times."Obi-Wan reminded. "She's quite capable of taking care of herself."

"They had a relationship once."Anakin admitted as he sat down on a crate. "I simply feel she is vulnerable to her emotions."

"She is or you?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"What are you implying?"Anakin asked coldly.

"Anakin, I understand to a degree what is going on."Obi-Wan stated. "You've met Satine, you know I once harbored feelings for her, it's not that we're not allowed to have these feelings, it's natural."

"Senator Amidala and I are simply friends."Anakin stated.

"And friends you must remain."Obi-Wan said. "As a Jedi, it is essential you make the right choice, Anakin, for the Order."

"I understand my responsibilities."Anakin replied with a glare before standing up.

"Responsibilities that must be observed whatever relationship develops between Clovis and Senator Amidala."Obi-Wan commented.

"They have no relationship."Anakin responded. "It is simply business between them."

"Then we should have no problems, should we?"Obi-Wan asked.

The jedi master stood up and walked out of Anakin's room.

* * *

Later that Night...

Ferus and Nadia notice Anakin exiting the Temple causing them to follow after him.

"Going to see my sister isn't it?"Ferus remarked.

"Yeah."Anakin replied and looked at Nadia. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Of course, she would be I'm her future sister-in-law."Nadia admitted with a smirk.

The three jedi took their speeders to head to Padme's apartment.

* * *

Inside the Apartment...

Anakin and his two companions were in the turbolift.

Ferus notice the look on his brother in law's face.

"You look nervous."He said. "Are you worried about Clovis?"

"I'd rather you don't mention his name."Anakin replied with a frown.

"Ooh somone is jealous."Ferus chuckled.

"Hey, better to hear my little sister's saying when are you getting married over and over again."Nadia stated.

"You sound like someone who had troubled parents."Anakin joked.

Nadia frowned and raised an eyebrow at the jedi knight as they exited the turbolift.

"What?"Anakin asked with a smile.

Ferus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The three jedi were now heading to the Naboo Senator's apartment door.

"I need an energy boost."Nadia commented rubbing her arms. "Think Padme cooked a meal for us?"

"Or maybe she's still in business with..."Ferus started.

The door of the apartment opened revealing Clovis trying to kiss Padme.

"Oh my..."Nadia said in shock.

"Get away from her!"Anakin said angrily.

The Jedi Knight quickly held Clovis in a force choke and threw him against the wall before activating his lightsaber.

"Anakin, no!"Padme protested.

"Why don't you try fighting like a man without your Jedi tricks?"Clovis taunted.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure."Anakin replied coldly and threw away his lightsaber.

The two men engage in a vicious hand to hand fight.

"Both of you stop this!"Padme begged.

"You don't have a say in this!"Anakin snapped.

Clovis kicked Anakin away before looking at Padme.

"I thought you said he didn't have feelings for you."He said.

Ferus eyes widen and looked at his sister in disbelief.

"I see you for what you truly are!"Anakin growled. "You're a serpent, a traitor!"

Ferus jumped on Anakin's back to prevent him from harming Clovis again.

"Anakin, look what your doing!"He protested.

"Get off me!"Anakin growled.

The Jedi Knight grabbed Ferus off his back and threw him on the glass table, breaking it causing the young boy to groan in pain.

"Anakin!"Padme shouted in shock.

"All right that's enough!"Nadia said angrily.

Anakin was about to harm Clovis even more but Nadia immediatley released her force lightning in order to drain some of the jedi knight's energy to calm him down.

"Please, stop."Padme begged.

Anakin snapped out of his rage and saw what he just did.

"I'm sorry."He said quietly.

Then Captain Typho's voice came inside Padme's comlink.

"Senator Amidala, is everything okay in there?"He asked.

"No, come in immediately."Padme ordered.

Then Captain Typho and a couple of guards showed up.

"What has happened here?"Captain Typho asked.

"There was an attack."Clovis said. "It was my good fortune to have General Skywalker here, they escaped in a speeder over the balcony."

"Is that what happened, sir?"Captain Typho asked.

"If that's what the man says."Anakin replied.

Nadia rushed to help Ferus stand up.

"Yeah, your a real hero."Ferus muttered.

"A medic droid is on its way."Captain Typho stated as he pressed a button on a remote.

"Please, help Clovis into the bedroom."Padme said.

The guards took Clovis out of the living room.

"Padmé, I'm-"Anakin started.

"Stay away from me."Padme stated.

She then followed the others with Nadia and Ferus.

* * *

Anakin sat at Padme's Apartment thinking about what he has done.

Then Padme arrived into the room.

"How is he?"Anakin asked as he stood up.

"Nothing that won't heal."Padme replied coldly.

"I'm so sorry, Padmé."Anakin admitted. "I don't know what came over me."

"What's done is done."Padme responded simply.

"It's just, when I saw you about to kiss him..."Anakin said.

"And I regret that, but it was not what you thought."Padme stated as she sat on a sofa. "And you must know, I don't care for Clovis."

"Don't you?"Anakin asked.

"I've told you why I'm doing this, but still, you refuse to accept it."Padme commented. "You could have killed him and Ferus, Anakin, luckily Nadia stopped you in time."

"I know."Anakin said sadly.

"This marriage is not a marriage, Anakin, if there isn't any trust."Padme admitted. "We said at the beginning that this could be a terrible mistake."

"What exactly are you saying?"Anakin asked.

"That other people who are married have everything that we don't, everything that we won't."Padme explained. "We live in secret, Anakin, like it or not, our relationship is built on lies and deception, no relationship can survive that."

The Naboo Senator stood up and took a few steps away.

"I know I went too far."Anakin said. "It's just It's just something inside me snapped."

"I don't know who's in there sometimes."Padme cried. "I just know that I'm not happy anymore, I don't feel safe."

"But, Padmé..."Anakin protested as he stood up.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore, at least not for a while."Padme said sadly as she walked away. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"I'm...I'm sorry too."Anakin replied quietly.

Then Captain Typho walked up to Padme with Ferus.

"Everything all right, Senator?"He asked.

"No."Padme responded.

Anakin then went on his speeder to fly back to the jedi temple.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Padme went to see Chancellor Palpatine to hear what Senator Nix Card had to say.

"The Muun government has seized the accounts and arrested the heads of the Banking Clan."Nix explained. "We are indebted to Rush Clovis for his service to our people."

"Well, I have done only what I thought was right."Clovis replied.

"Considering the information, it appears that the Separatist government has agreed to allow you to be the new head of the banks."Chancellor Palpatine stated.

"And the Republic?"Clovis asked.

"I can only give you my endorsement."Palpatine replied.

Padme looked at Clovis.

"Now all that stands in your way is the Senate."She stated.

* * *

In the Senate...

Many of the Senators were talking to each other.

"Order."Mas Amedda demanded placing down his staff. "Order!"

"Good luck."Padme said.

"Thank you."Clovis replied.

The two senators moved their pod in front of Chancellor Palpatine's.

But unknown to them, Anakin and Nadia were checking on them.

"Rush Clovis will now address the Senate."Mas Amedda announced.

"I come to you today with irrefutable evidence that the heads of the Banking Clan have been stealing funds and have virtually bankrupted the system!"Clovis stated. "I know the Muuns to be a good and honest people and that it is the actions of only these unscrupulous few who are responsible, I humbly ask you for your nomination in taking over the banks."

"What can you do?"A Male Voice's called out.

"I will restore order and return the banks back to secure and mutual negotiations and transactions."Clovis replied.

"I vow to be impartial and show no favor to either side in this war."Clovis replied.

"But you have colluded with the Separatists."An Alien Senator said.

"It is the Separatist ties to Rush Clovis that has allowed them to accept this nomination."Padme stated.

"He also has the full support of the Muun people."Nix said.

"And what of the Chancellor?"Senator Dod questioned.

"I believe that in these dangerous times, the bank must be protected at all costs and that a man who has no allegiance to either side and the support of the Muun people, is our best hope."Palpatine replied.

"Then we shall put it to a vote."Mas Amedda admitted.

All the Senators pressed their answers and a majority voted for Clovis to take control of the IGBC.

"A resounding majority in support of the nomination."Mas Amedda said.

Clovis held hands with Padme's causing Anakin to leave the area and Nadia to follow him out.

* * *

In the Senate Hallway...

Anakin and Nadia walked with Chancellor Palpatine, who had two republic honor guards with him.

"My boy, I can tell this has been a difficult time."Palpatine said. "I've known you too long not to see something is troubling you."

"Your Excellency, forgive me, but you have made a mistake by trusting Clovis."Anakin stated.

"Have I?"Palpatine asked. "Rest assured, my public endorsement of Clovis is not the same as my private confidence in him."

"Then what exactly is going on here?"Anakin asked.

"We will watch him closely."Palpatine answered with a firm look. "I don't dispute your distrust of him, I think there is something we haven't unearthed yet and I would very much like for it to surface."

"But people have been hurt and could be hurt in the process."Nadia admitted.

"Let us make sure that doesn't happen, shall we?"Palpatine asked.

The Chancellor then walked away with the two guards while Anakin and Nadia looked at each other.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	65. Crisis at the Heart

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 64: Crisis at the Heart**

 _Corruption discovered at the core of the Banking Clan!_

 _R_ _eunited, Rush Clovis and Senator Amidala discover the full extent of the deception._

 _Anakin Skywalker is sent to the rescue!_

 _He refuses to trust Clovis and asks Padmé not to work with him._

 _Determined to save the banks, she refuses her husband's request, throwing their relationship into turmoil._

 _Voted for by both the Separatists and the Republic, Rush Clovis is elected new leader of the Galactic Banking Clan._

 _Now, all attention is focused on Scipio as the important transfer of power begins._

Clovis and Padme arrive back on Scipio on a Republic frigate, escorted by several Republic gunships and clone Commander Thorn.

They were greeted at the landing pad by Senator Bec Lawise.

"Welcome back to Scipio, Rush Clovis."Senator Bec said. "Our Separatist government has great hopes for you."

"Thank you, Senator."Clovis replied. "Only you and Senator Amidala will be allowed to monitor the exchange proceedings, no forces on either side will be allowed into the Neutral Zone."

"Senator Amidala, we will be right here if you should need us."Commander Thorn stated.

"Thank you, Commander."Padme replied.

* * *

In the Main Vault...

Clovis, Padme and Senator Bec met up with a group of Muuns.

"It is with great disappointment that I implement the following verdict."A Muun Judge stated. "By decree of the Muun people, the five representatives standing before me are found guilty of embezzlement, they shall be imprisoned forthwith and control of the banks shall transfer immediately to Rush Clovis under the guidance of the Muun government."

"We are grateful to you, Clovis, for everything you have done for the Muun people."A Muun admitted. "To have lost the banks would have been an historic disaster."

"I would like you to know I have no interest in controlling the banks."Clovis replied. "I am simply here to reestablish order."

This caused Padme and the Muuns to clap at his statement.

"Do you think our friend is up to the task?"Senator Bec asked.

"There are few men I have met in my career who are more dedicated to a cause than Clovis."Padme responded. "Once he decides what he is fighting for, little will stop him from achieving it."

"Let us hope you are right for all our sakes."Sentor Bec responded.

The two senators then continued clapping with the Muuns.

* * *

A While Later...

Sitting in his office, Clovis was contacted by Count Dooku.

 _"Ah, Clovis."_ Count Dooku asked. _"How are you liking your new office? I must say, you look very comfortable behind that desk."_

"Count Dooku, what do I owe the pleasure?"Clovis asked.

 _"Come, come, my boy."_ Count Dooku reminded. _"You don't think I'd let such an important day pass without wishing you the best of luck."_

"Thank you, but luck has nothing to do with it."Clovis replied."The transfer has occurred without a hitch."

 _"Well, of course it has."_ Count Dooku stated. _"The Separatists are fully behind your appointment, after all, aren't we the ones who put you there?"_

"For your support, I am grateful, but I now must lead without allegiance towards either side."Clovis stated.

 _"Is that so?"_ Count Dooku asked. _"Quite the idealist you have become in so short a time."_

"What do you want, Dooku?"Clovis questioned.

 _"To collect on my investment."_ Count Dooku answered. _"How do you think the Republic would like to know that it was I who supplied Rush Clovis with all the information he needed to topple the leaders of the bank?"_

"I will tell them myself."Clovis responded.

 _"Oh, but you can't."_ Count Dooku reminded. _"I put you in power, you belong to me, and if you want to stay in control, you will do as I say."_

"The banks will remain unbiased."Clovis admitted.

 _"Then I'm afraid the Separatists will be unable to pay the interest on our loans."_ Count Dooku answered.

"But the banks will collapse, and then-"Clovis protested.

 _"Not if you raise interest rates on the Republic."_ Count Dooku stated.

"What?"Clovis demanded. "You know I can't do that."

 _"Oh, but you can and you will, or everything that you fought so hard for will be destroyed."_ Count Dooku threatened cruelly.

Then the hologram of the Count vanished.

* * *

Afterwards in the Main Vault...

Padme and Senator Bec went to the room to hear Clovis announcement.

"By the new order of the Traxus Division and in an attempt to stabilize the banks, it is essential that interest rates on loans to the Republic be raised immediately."Clovis announced.

"What?"Padme said in shock. "But you can't do that!"

Clovis didn't respond and looked away.

"Clovis, Clovis!"Padme protested. "What are you doing?"

Clovis and the Muuns ignore her as they left the room.

* * *

Back in the Senate...

"This is an outrage!"A Male Senator shouted.

"We warned you this would happen!"Senator Kin stated.

"And what of the Separatists?"Senator Meena asked.

"From the little information Senator Amidala has been able to establish, there will be no raise on their current loan!"Palpatine announced.

The other senators began to shout in protest as Anakin, Yoda and Mace Windu watched.

"Hmm, correct you might have been about Clovis."Yoda stated.

"It's incredibly foolish for to make a move like this so early. he will turn the whole Republic against him."Mace Windu said.

"Not clear to us are his objectives."Yoda replied. "Want this he might."

"Something's wrong."Anakin admitted. "This doesn't make sense."

"I would like to call for restraint and allow us time to analyze the situation."Palpatine stated.

* * *

In Scipio...

Padme was in her chambers and heard her comlink beeping causing her to respond it.

 _"Senator Amidala, come in, please."_ Commander Thorn said.

"What is it, Commander Thorn?"Padme asked.

 _"We're under attack by the Separatist garrison!"_ Commander Thorn stated. "Looks to be a full invasion."

"Invasion?"Padme said in shock.

 _"We can't get to you, I suggest you get to a ship as soon as you can!"_ Commander Thorn protested.

* * *

Later that Evening in the Chancellor's Office...

Anakin, Nadia, Palpatine and Mas Amedda were listening to Padme via hologram.

 _"Our garrison has been attacked by the Separatists and it appears they are staging an invasion of Scipio."_ Padme admitted.

"An invasion?"Palpatine said in surprise. "What do they hope to achieve? With this news, the Senate will vote immediately to attack Scipio."

 _"It appears war has already come to Scipio."_ Padme stated.

"I want you off that planet immediately."Palpatine ordered.

 _"I can't."_ Padme said weakly.

"Surely you can get to a ship."Anakin suggested.

 _"General Skywalker, I'm afraid I'm trapped."_ Padme replied sadly.

Anakin and Nadia looked at each other in shock.

Suddenly a Separatist Droid grabbed Padme from behind.

 _"Let me go!"_ Padme demanded.

Then the hologram went off.

"Looks like you were right about that snake."Nadia admitted with her arms folded.

"That's no surprise."Anakin replied with a small frown.

Palpatine looked at Mas Amedda.

"Invoke an emergency meeting of the Senate."He ordered. "There is no time to lose."

The Chancellor then looked at Anakin and Nadia.

"I feel it is only right that you two should handle this matter."Palpatine stated looking Anakin and Nadia. "A lot will be entrusted to you both."

Anakin and Nadia looked at each other with surprised looks while the Chancellor walked away with a evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Back in Scipio...

The two battle droids took Padme to Clovis office.

"Don't touch me!"Padme said angrily.

The Naboo Senator was shoved to the floor by the two battle droids as Clovis rushed up to her.

"What have you done to her?"Clovis demanded.

"Clovis, what is going on?"Padme questioned with a frown.

"I didn't want this, Padme."Clovis replied.

Count Dooku walked up behind him.

"Why don't you tell her what you did want and how you got it."He stated.

"Dooku."Padme said with a cold glare.

Clovis held her hand, but she shoved it away.

"Padmé, this is not what it seems."He admitted.

"Hasn't she joined our cause?"Count Dooku asked and looked at Padme. "Clovis here told me how instrumental you were in getting him to power."

"If I had known..."Padme said angrily.

"Either you are with us or you are against us."Count Dooku replied and looked at the two battle droids. "Arrest her!"

"We can't do this, Dooku."Senator Bec protested. "The Separatist Senate will never approve."

Padme snatched a blaster from a battle droid, but Dooku uses the Force to point the blaster at Bec and pull the trigger, killing him.

The Naboo Senator rushed up to Bec.

"No!"She shouted.

"Are you insane?"Clovis questioned. "This was not part of the deal."

"What deal?"Padme demanded. "What have you done here, Clovis?"

"He's given us the banks."Count Dooku replied. "Gone are our debts and gone is any credit for the Republic."

"All of your idealism was just a front."Padme said bitterly.

"There was nothing I could do."Clovis admitted.

"Everyone has their price, my dear."Count Dooku stated.

He then left the room as the two battle droids grab a hold of Padme, who glared at Clovis.

* * *

At the Senate...

"It is with grave news I come before you."Palpatine stated. "Count Dooku and his Separatist betrayers have manipulated us, my friends."

The Senators shouted in disappointment.

"The war must go to Scipio!"A Alien Senator shouted.

"Clovis has been their puppet of deceit as the Separatists are currently invading Scipio."Palpatine commented.

"We must stop them and secure the planet!"Senator Kin admitted.

"We have handed the entire economic system over to Count Dooku."Senator Meena reminded.

"We are doomed!"A Male Senator shouted. "Invade!"

The other senators looked at each other.

"As Supreme Chancellor, I must abide by the consensus of the Senate."Palpatine announced. "We shall commence a mercy mission to Scipio to be led by General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Nadia Aomori, the banks will be secured at all costs, and the Republic will not crumble!"

The Senators cheered and clapped at the Chancellor.

* * *

Outside the Temple...

Anakin was listening to Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Great emotions you will find on Scipio, will you not?"Yoda asked.

"I am worried for Senator Amidala."Anakin replied. "I'm afraid we may be too late."

"Correct you were about Clovis, but let go of your selfishness you must if you are to see clearly."Yoda reminded. "Not all is as it seems."

"I understand, Master."Anakin answered.

The Jedi Knight then headed to the Venator-Class Star Destroyer where Nadia was waiting for him in the entrance.

Nadia glances at Yoda and Mace Windu who were walking away causing her to glare at them a little bit before the Star Destroyer closed its entrance and began to fly away with the rest of the Republic fleet.

* * *

In Scipio...

Count Dooku contacted Darth Sidious via hologram.

"Lord Tyranus, the Republic fleet will be arriving shortly."Darth Sidious stated.

"Very good, my lord."Count Dook answered. "Clovis has blindly played his part, it now appears he coordinated the entire Separatist takeover."

"And because of this treachery, the banks will be firmly placed under the control of the Supreme Chancellor."Darth Sidious chuckled and laughed evilly.

Then Count Dooku put off the device and headed to his pod to leave the planet.

* * *

In Clovis Office...

"Why are you doing this?"Padme demanded.

"You wouldn't understand."Clovis replied. "I had to strike a deal with Dooku, but don't worry, I am the one in control as soon as things have settled down, I can get rid of him, and I'll control it all again."

"Listen to yourself."Padme said sadly. "The Republic is sending its armada to take back the banks, you've brought war right where there cannot be war, your actions have destroyed the banks once and for all!"

* * *

In Space...

The Republic Armada began to fire at the Separatist Fleet, who fought back.

* * *

In a Gunship...

"Rex, have you gotten a fix on Senator Amidala's position?"Anakin asked.

"We'll have a better lock once we get near the city, but initial scans suggest she's still alive, sir."Rex replied.

"Good."Anakin replied.

"Hawk, we're gonna need air support once we're on the ground."Nadia admitted in her comlink.

 _"You'll have it, Commander."_ Hawk responded. _"Me and the boys are ready to fly."_

* * *

In Clovis Office...

 _"Sir, a Republic attack fleet has just entered orbit and is approaching the city."_ A Muun reported.

"Get me Count Dooku."Clovis admitted.

 _"It appears Count Dooku has left the planet's surface."_ the Muun replied.

"What?"Clovis said in disbelief.

 _"And the Separatist forces are in full retreat."_ the Muun explained. _"We are alone."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Republic Fleet arrived at Scipio.

The Gunships then landed on the surface causing Anakin, Nadia and the clones charged forward attacking the battle droids.

"Nadia, Rex, hold the droid forces here."Anakin ordered. "I'm gonna push on and get Padme."

"Copy that."Rex replied.

"Understood, boss."Nadia responded.

Anakin headed to the Main Vault fortress while Nadia used her lightsabers to slash the battle droids while the clone troopers used their blasters to fight them.

* * *

In Clovis Office...

"Such plans I had."Clovis said sadly. "You know, I've spent so much of my life misunderstood, what will they say about me now? What will I have left behind?"

"Clovis, you have to turn yourself in."Padme admitted.

Then Anakin came in and slashed the two droids with his lightsaber as Clovis took Padme hostage.

"It's over, Clovis."He stated.

"Stay away from me!"Clovis stated. "I didn't do anything wrong! You have to believe me!"

"You don't want to do this."Anakin warned.

"You don't understand."Clovis admitted. "You've all been deceived."

"Yeah by you."Anakin replied.

"No! By Dooku, I'm not the villain here."Clovis protested and looked at Padme. "Tell him, Padme."

"Let me go, Clovis."Padme demanded.

Then a vulture droid crashes into Clovis's office.

As the three of them slide off the ledge, the Jedi Knight manages to grab Padme and Clovis but struggles to hold both of them.

"I can't hold both of you."Anakin stated.

"Let me go."Clovis admitted.

"No, Anakin, don't!"Padme protested.

"Try and climb."Anakin suggested.

"I am!"Padme said.

The Naboo Senator was struggling to hold on.

"I'm losing you!"Anakin stated.

"I'm sorry, Padme."Clovis said sadly.

He breaks free of Skywalker's grip and fell to his death.

"No."Padme whispered.

Anakin grabbed Padme and hugged her once he brought her up.

"It's okay."He assured. "You're okay."

"I'm sorry, Anakin."Padme cried with a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"It's over now."Anakin admitted. "It's all over now."

The Jedi Knight and the Naboo Senator embrace each other both feeling happy they were reunited once again.

* * *

Afterwards in the Senate...

"It is clear to the Banking Clan it was Rush Clovis who was behind the corruption that almost caused our collapse."Nix stated. "In hope of a better tomorrow, we cede control of the banks to the office of the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic."

The Senators cheered at that statement.

"It is with great humility that I take on this immense responsibility."Palpatine replied. "Rest assured, when the Clone Wars end, I shall reinstate the banks as we once knew them, but during these treacherous times, we cannot in good conscience allow our money to fall under the manipulations of a madman like Count Dooku or Separatist control again, may there be prosperity and stability in all our Republic lands, may our people be free and safe, long live the banks!"

The Senators cheer became more louder.

"Long live the banks!"

"Long live the banks!"

"Long live the banks!"

"Long live the banks!"

"Long live the banks!"

Anakin and Nadia watched the scene with Padme and Ferus.

The Naboo Senator had unsure look on her face while Ferus looked at the cheering senators with a suspicious look.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	66. The Lost One

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 65: The Lost One**

 _A long-awaited truth!_

 _A distress signal has been received at the Jedi Temple, and Master Plo Koon has been dispatched to investigate its origin._

 _The signal is from a ship thought to be lost and was last known to be in the possession of a Jedi Master who was killed long ago._

In the Jedi Council Room...

"Then it is the lost ship of Master Sifo-Dyas?"Mace Windu asked.

 _"I found this at the crash site."_ Plo Koon replied revealing the dead jedi's lightsaber.

"Hmm, the lightsaber of Sifo-Dyas it is."Yoda replied. "Never found when he died it was."

"Master Kenobi, remind the Council of what you discovered regarding Master Sifo-Dyas before the start of the Clone War."Mace Windu admitted.

"My investigation of the bounty hunter Jango Fett led to Kamino."Obi-Wan replied. "The Kaminoans recounted that it was Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas who ordered the production of a clone army."

"Without the consent of the Council or the Senate he did this."Yoda said.

"Prior to the blockade of Naboo, Sifo-Dyas sat on this Council until we judged his ideas to be too extreme."Mace Windu commented.

 _"Indeed, he said he foresaw a great conflict and that the Republic would need to raise an army."_ Plo Koon stated. _"At the time, the Council rejected those ideas."_

"Well, it's not the first time we've been wrong recently, is it?"Obi-Wan asked.

"The creation of the clone army, kept secret from us Sifo-Dyas did."Yoda stated. "How this was done we know not, yet now a new piece of the puzzle we have perhaps clarity it will bring us, yes."

Then the hologram of Plo Koon vanished.

* * *

A While Later...

"Our records definitively state that Master Sifo-Dyas died on Felucia."Madme Jocasta explained.

She showed a hologram of the planet Felucia.

"In the fifth quarter, a small skirmish broke out between the native Felucians."Madme Jocasta admitted. "Master Sifo-Dyas was assigned to negotiate peace talks between the tribes, the negotiations failed and Sifo-Dyas was killed."

 _"What became of his body?"_ Plo Koon asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that."Madame Jocasta replied. "Any further information on this incident has been sealed."

"On whose authority?"Mace Windu asked.

"By the office of the Supreme Chancellor."Madame Jocasta answered.

"Thank you, Madame Jacosta."Mace Windu answered.

Then Madame Jocasta left the room.

"To Felucia, Skywalker, Kenobi and Aomori will go."Yoda admitted. "A trail long cold it is, yet still lay hidden there a clue might be, question all, who were present the day of Sifo-Dyas' death, you must."

"And what of the sealed file?"Mace Windu asked.

"Speak with the Chancellor personally, I will to see what part in this the politics of the Senate have."Yoda replied firmly.

* * *

Afterwards...

Yoda went to see Chancellor Palpatine in his office.

"Master Sifo-Dyas?"Palpatine asked. "Forgive me, I'm afraid I am not familiar with that name."

"Died some time ago he did on Felucia."Yoda replied. "Investigating his death we are, and yet sealed by the Chancellor's office some of his files were."

"And what is the nature of your investigation?"Palpatine asked.

"A Jedi matter it is, Chancellor."Yoda answered. "Add to your troubles I would not."

"That is very considerate, Master Yoda."Palpatine admitted. "May I at least ask when..."

"Master Sifo-Dyas."Yoda said.

"Yes, Master Sifo-Dyas, may I ask when he was killed?"Palpatine asked.

"Over ten years ago it was."Yoda replied.

"Well, that explains it."Palpatine stated. "I'm afraid this was before my time, ten years ago, I was a humble senator serving the planet Naboo, only my predecessor, Chancellor Valorum, would have the answers you seek, I suggest you speak with him."

"Very well."Yoda answered. "Thank you, Chancellor."

When the Jedi Master left the office, a frown grew on Palpatine's face.

* * *

Outside the Office...

Yoda took out his holo-communicator revealing the small holograms of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia.

 _"I have spoken with the tribal leaders on Felucia."_ Obi-Wan admitted. _"They use a very ancient dialect, which is hard to understand, but from what I can make out, when Master Sifo-Dyas died, he was not alone there was a second Jedi here with him."_

"And the name of this second Jedi?"Yoda asked.

 _"Either I don't understand them or they won't say."_ Obi-Wan answered. _"It's hard to tell, this is a primitive people we are dealing with after his death, they cremated Sifo-Dyas' body and I'm afraid the trail goes cold there, did you have any success with the Chancellor?"_

"Hmm, as much success as usual, I am afraid."Yoda stated. "Pointed in another direction I am now to speak with Valorum I go."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Darth Sidious contacted Count Dooku via hologram.

 _"Tell me, why do the Jedi look for Sifo-Dyas?"_ He questioned. _"What trail are they following?"_

"If there is a trail, it is unknown to me."Dooku replied.

 _"Retrace your steps, find this loose end, and eliminate it."_ Darth Sidious ordered.

"I understand what is at stake, my Lord."Count Dooku stated. "I will go to the Pykes and take care of it."

 _"This is not the first time you have proven to be clumsy, Lord Tyranus."_ Darth Sidious said coldly.

The Sith Lord reached out his hand causing Count Dooku to be lifted up and started choking.

 _"You know the price of failure."_ Darth Sidious warned.

Then the hologram of the Sith Lord vanished causing Count Dooku to cough violently before walking out.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple...

 _"The Felucians know nothing of this Silman."_ Obi-Wan stated. _"No one there seems to know anything about him."_

Nadia notice a strange symbol on Silman's neck.

 _"What's that symbol he's wearing?"_ She asked.

"The symbol of the high Chancellor, before the war, Chancellor Valorum."Yoda answered.

 _"So we have one dead Jedi with no physical evidence of a body, a second Jedi who appeared on Felucia that we have no record of and now this Silman, personal attache to the Chancellor, is missing?"_ Obi-Wan said.

"Yet now we know Sifo-Dyas and Silman were both on Oba Diah, according to Chancellor Valorum."Anakin admitted.

"The crashed shuttle I found was located on a moon which orbits the Pyke planet."Plo Koon explained.

"Hmm, to the Pykes you must go, to Oba Diah, yes."Yoda admitted.

Then the holograms of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia vanished as Plo Koon and Yoda looked at each other.

* * *

In Space...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia took a shuttle to travel to Oba Diah.

* * *

In Oba Diah...

The shuttle landed on the planet's surface before the three jedi walked out of it causing two pyke guards to follow them into a building.

Inside the building, the jedi saw the member of the crime families, Lom Pyke, sitting on a chair smoking a little.

"I cannot remember the last time a Jedi came here."Lom Pyke stated. "Many years it has been."

"Funny you should say that."Obi-Wan stated. "We're looking for a Jedi that got lost here, his name is Sifo-Dyas."

"Oh, the Jedi Sifo-Dyas was here, but that was a long time ago."Lom replied.

"Master Sifo-Dyas' ship was found, crashed on a moon orbiting this world."Anakin admitted.

"What you found, we know nothing of."Lom said. "Would the Jedi like to join us for a refreshment?"

"The Pykes offer is kindly accepted."Obi-Wan admitted.

This caused Nadia to roll her eyes and shook her head with a small scowl on her face.

Lom clicked his fingers causing a female twi'lek to give drinks to the three jedi.

"To friendship."Lom said and chuckled.

"Friendship."Obi-Wan replied raising his glass cup.

"Friendship."Anakin answered.

"Friendship."Nadia responded with a suspicious look.

Lom drank his refreshment, but the three jedi didn't.

Obi-Wan then notice the necklace around Lom's neck.

"What an interesting necklace that is."He remarked. "May I have a look?"

"Perhaps the Pykes have taken enough of the Jedi's time."Lom stated.

"Oh, no, no, it's no bother at all."Obi-Wan answered. "The Jedi are happy to know all the Pykes' secrets."

Anakin used the force to bring the Pykes necklace to his hand alarming the Pyke guards to take out their blasters.

"We have no quarrel with the Jedi."Lom admitted.

"Maybe you should tell us why you're wearing the crest of the Chancellor's personal advisor."Nadia retorted with her arms folded.

"I am confused."Lom said as he stood up. "Is the Jedi looking for a Jedi Master or someone else?"

"Stop playing games!"Anakin snapped dropping his glass cup. "Sifo-Dyas was traveling with an advisor, they were sent here to negotiate with you."

"Well, it looks like you have finally put the pieces together."Lom chuckled. "The man you are looking for is here."

This statement caused Nadia, Anakin and Obi-Wan to look at each other with surprised looks.

* * *

Lom then took the three jedi to the prison cell where Silman was.

"The Pykes wanted to gain an advantage over the other crime families, so alliances were made."He explained. "One alliance was with a man named Tyranus."

"I've heard that name before."Obi-Wan admitted. "Jango Fett mentioned it during my Kamino investigation."

"Tyranus wanted Sifo-Dyas dead."Lom stated. "The Pykes were well paid to shoot down his ship, however, any man that is willing to pay to have a Jedi killed is dangerous and unpredictable, the Pykes inspected the crash to retrieve the Jedi's body for proof, but with the dead Jedi, the Pykes found another, still alive."

"Silman, the Chancellor's aide?"Obi-Wan asked.

"The Pykes gave Tyranus Sifo-Dyas, but the Pykes did not tell Tyranus of Silman."Lom said. "The Pykes needed insurance."

"Insurance?"Anakin asked.

"Yes, and now the Pykes can bargain."Lom replied. "We give you Silman, you forget about the Pykes' treachery against the Jedi."

Then the prison cell opened causing the three jedi to go inside.

"Hello?"Obi-Wan called out.

"Who who's there?"A Man's voice asked nervously.

"We are Jedi sent to find you."Nadia replied.

"Jedi? To find me?"Silman asked. "Why me? I was betrayed, forgotten long ago."

"No one knew you were alive."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Quick, maybe you have some food."Silman said. "Have you have you any food?"

"Of course."Anakin replied.

"Oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh! Oh! Thank you, my friend."Silman answered happily as he took the food piece from the Jedi Knight. "A supply bar! Mmm, mmm, delicious, you see, I was so frightened I would have nothing to serve, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh! Serve? My my babies, they get so angry when I have nothing to serve."

"Boy, his gone nuts."Nadia muttered with a awkward look.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"We might have a problem here."He mumbled and looked at Silman."I think you've been cooped up in here too long, old man."

"We've come to take you home."Obi-Wan stated.

"Home? No, no, this is my home."Silman replied. "I can't leave my friends."

"You were traveling with Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas."Obi-Wan said. "Tell us what happened to him."

"Sifo-Dyas? He died."Silman answered with a small laugh. "Died, died, died, died, tricked, we were, the Pykes are not to be trusted, oh, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, but the Pykes were not the ones, no, no, the Pykes were not the reason."

"So who was responsible?"Nadia asked.

"Someone powerful, someone who who wanted to _be_ Sifo-Dyas."Silman replied.

"Why?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"All is deception."Silman answered. "Can't you see? Because...because..."

Suddenly the old man began to choke shocking the three jedi and he then dropped on the floor dead.

Nadia, Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around and saw Count Dooku, who activated his red lightsaber.

"Dooku."Anakin scoffed. "For once, you actually came to do your own dirty work."

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia then activated their lightsabers.

"Sometimes things are just that important."Dooku replied with a evil smile.

The three jedi then began to duel the sith as they went out of the prison cell even when they came out into the opening.

Count Dooku then kicked Obi-Wan away causing him to hold onto the edge for dear life alarming Nadia to leave Anakin fighting Dooku and to help her master.

The raven haired girl reached out her hand and helped Obi-Wan up.

"Thank you, young one."Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't read too much into it."Nadia answered with a firm look.

The two then activated their lightsabers and went back to help Anakin duel Count Dooku.

Then Lom and the other Pykes showed up armed with their own blasters.

"You have no business left with the Pykes, Tyranus."Lom stated.

"Tyranus?"Obi-Wan said. "You are the man called Tyranus."

"I told you everything you needed to know on Geonosis all those years ago, Kenobi."Count Dooku stated. "You should have joined me, Sifo-Dyas understood, he saw the future that is why he helped me."

"You lie."Obi-Wan replied with a glare and looked at Lom. "Minister Lom, if you are going to help us, now is the time."

"Kill Tyranus!"Lom ordered.

The Pykes fired their blasters causing Count Dooku to deflect them with his lightsaber.

Dooku then force pushed the three jedi, who blocked the wave while the pykes behind them were pushed on the floor.

Nadia, Anakin and Obi-Wan used the force to push the Count, but he leapt the ceiling and they end up pushing Lom and the other pykes.

Count Dooku then used his lightsaber to kill Lom as the other pykes and the three jedi surrounded him.

He then deactivated his lightsaber before dropping himself to the ground below and landed on top of a ship that was beginning to take off.

"We'll give you a push!"Nadia stated.

Obi-Wan and Nadia used the force to throw Anakin safely to the top of the ship so that he can continue the duel with Count Dooku.

However Dooku then slashed his lightsaber on the ship causing it to lose its control and making Anakin hold on for dear life.

Then the Sith escaped the planet on his small shuttle.

* * *

Later that Night...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia contacted the Jedi Council via hologram to report them of what has happened.

"Know now we do that guide the creation of the clones from the beginning, Dooku did."Yoda said. "Hmm, our enemy created an army for us."

"If this was known, public confidence in the war effort, the Jedi and the Republic would vanish."Mace Windu stated. "There would be mass chaos."

"Cover up this discovery we must."Yoda admitted. "No one, not even the Chancellor, may know, valiant men the clones have proven to be, saved my life and yours they have many times, believe in them we must, win the war swiftly we must, before our enemy's designs reach completion, whatever they may be."

"Are you sure we are taking the right path?"Mace Windu asked.

"Hmm, the right path, no, the only path, yes."Yoda replied. "Designed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, this web is, for now, play his game we must."

* * *

 **Next part is Ferus and Nadia's Wedding:)**


	67. Wedding Day

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 66: Wedding Day**

A Few Weeks Later...

It was time for Ferus and Nadia's Wedding Day and the couple decided it to have it in Doaba Guerfel which was a city in the Nomad Mountains on Corellia.

* * *

Somewhere...

In a private room, Nadia looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The Aomori Girl wore a beautiful yellow dress with a big bow behind it. The dress was designed with a gold white spiky design in the middle and a skinny red gem attached to it with some white shoulder pieces while a yellow collar was around her neck and wore white high heels on her feet. On her head she wore a small yellow hat with a daisy attached to it and her black hair was in a loose curly style.

"Oh my goodness, you look absolutely beautiful, sweetie."Scerra admitted kindly.

"Thank you, Scerra."Nadia answered and then smirked. "But if you start crying, I'm going to start too which will ruin my makeup."

"Oh you're right, I'm just being a bit emotional."Scerra replied. "I just can't believe little Nadia is finally getting married."

She wiped away a happy tear and sniffled before she looked at Nadia with a weak smile.

"Nadia...remember to smile."Scerra stated.

* * *

Inside a Chapel...

There were seats for all the guests that were invited for the special day.

The guests who were invited to the wedding were Padme's family and Nadia's step family members.

Ferus wore a white suit and stood next to his brother in laws, Darred Janren and Anakin with a proud smile on his smile.

Ryoo, Pooja and Mabeline giggled as they scattered flower petals down the aisle during the wedding procession.

Then the guests rose up as Ruwee began walking Nadia down the isle.

Ferus watched his fiancee in admiration to see how beautiful she looked.

Once Nadia was brought next to Ferus, Ruwee went to sit down next to his wife Jobal.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered all here today to join together this man and this woman in matrimony."the Priest stated. "If there is anyone here who believe these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

All the guests remained silence which meant they approved of the marriage.

"Do you, Ferus Olin, take Nadia Horn to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"the Priest asked.

Ferus smiled and looked at Nadia lovingly.

"Yes."He replied. "Yes, I do."

"And do you, Nadia Horn, take Ferus Olin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"the Priest asked.

"I do."Nadia answered kindly.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."the Priest stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Ferus and Nadia leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered and whistled at them.

* * *

In Coruscant...

There was a meeting of the Jedi High Council.

"Our numbers have been dwindling before and now this?"Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Yes, we need more knights."Shaak Ti admitted.

"I now this will generate debate, but I suggest in this time of war, we forgo the trails and promote my padawan Nadia to Jedi Knight."Obi-Wan suggested.

"This is preposterous!"Oppo Rancisis stated. "We can't set aside our most hallowed traditions."

"Hmm...Palpatine has been requesting this for weeks now."Eeth Koth commented.

"Politicians have no force in jedi matters."Mace Windu reminded with a frown.

"Well, she is a cunning warrior and one of our best pilots."Kit Fisto remarked.

"But she is reckless with her gifts."Depa Billaba admitted.

"Sometimes in the past yes."Obi-Wan stated. "But regardless Nadia has been through things more deflect than the trails, surely she has passed the trail of insight and skill when she defeated the illusion of her ancestor Darth Nihilus and she has continued to pass every test of courage this war has dealt her."

"She seemed to have more than one trail left to face."Saesee Tiin commented.

"Testing the spirit."Shaak Ti said.

"Facing the mirror."Eeth Koth added.

"And that is what concerns me."Oppo Rancisis admitted. "To walk the path of the jedi one spirit must be strong that requires discipline and she often been disrespecting you hasn't she not, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded with a sad look.

"Did you not disobey and disrespect me from time to time in your youth, Master Rancisis?"Yoda questioned.

The Jedi Master closed his eyes before opening them and replying.

"Adjust obey this, but in these times of war need all the knights we can."Yoda replied."A increase Young Aomori's reputation has been, so do will be her trails, trust in the force I do, a knight she shall be."

* * *

Back in Corellia...

It was now night time and Doaba Guerfel was filled with sounds of music and celebration.

The newely married couple then cut the wedding cake that was made with carbosyrup and had fruit cores on it.

Most of the guests were talking with each other.

Ferus gave Nadia his jedi rope to keep her warm since it was a little bit cold.

Nadia smiled at her husband before she notice her little sister walking up to her.

"Big sister, I wanted to give you something that I hope you will treasure forever."Mabeline said sweetly as she held out a cute little white box.

"Sure go ahead, Mabel."Nadia suggested kindly.

The 10 year old girl pulled out an exquisite gold necklace that had an angel charm at the end.

"Mum said all the woman in the Horn family have worn this on their wedding day to signify true love and kindness."Mabeline explained. "She even said daddy wanted you to have it on your wedding day."

"Aw thank you, little sister."Nadia admitted with a warm smile. "I'm sure dad would've been happy to know I had the best little sister ever."

The raven haired girl hugged her little sister, who hugged her back.

"I'm going to go play with Ryoo and Pooja, see you later!"Mabeline giggled as she ran off to play with her new friends.

Ferus chuckled while Nadia shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"There is a person who longed to see this sight."Ferus commented.

"Really who?"Nadia asked.

"Winama Naberrie, my surrogate dad's mother."Ferus replied with a hint of sadness. "When I was little boy, she used to say fate is a tangle and we can only follow one thread, she passed away when Padme was elected Monarch of Naboo."

"She sounds like she was a humorous woman."Nadia said.

"You have no idea."Ferus answered.

"Well, my parents and brother would be proud to know I married my soulmate today."Nadia teased with a smirk.

The married couple smiled and held each other's hands.

"Nadia, I will never stop loving you even if the universe will end."Ferus admitted.

"Our love song will last forever across all of the universe."Nadia remarked.

The two kissed each other until a beeping sound was heard causing them to break their kiss all the sudden.

Nadia notice her comlink beeping and she quickly put the hood on her head as a small hologram of Obi-Wan appeared.

 _"Young one, the Council requires your presence immediately."_ Obi-Wan stated.

"Be right there, master."Nadia replied.

The hologram vanished and the Aomori Girl looked at her husband.

"I don't wanna go."Nadia said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the guests busy."Ferus assured.

"I love you."Nadia admitted.

The young couple share a kiss before going their separate ways.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Nadia placed on her jedi clothes and tied her hair back in a ponytail before taking a Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor back to Coruscant.

When the Aomori Girl arrived to the Jedi Temple, she saw Obi-Wan wearing his jedi rope and walked up to him.

"Nadia, your late."Obi-Wan stated.

Nadia sighed and walked up the window and removed her hood to reveal her face.

"When the Council requests your presence it always a great importance."Obi-Wan reminded.

"If I'm late for being accused over something I didn't do, does it really matter?"Nadia scoffed with a frown.

"See that's your problem, right there."Obi-Wan said with a frown. "You can't control you temper and you'd better, if you expect to get anywhere in life, but as long as your my student, you will heave my wisdom."

Nadia clenched her fist to control her anger.

"Your right, I have to control my anger."She replied and turned to glare at her master. "But as far as your wisdom goes, your not my dad!"

A hurt look appeared on Obi-Wan's face.

"Master, forgive me...I didn't mean to..."Nadia said sadly.

"I know."Obi-Wan admitted. "You miss your loved ones more than anyone can, but in our times together you've proven to be capable of everything they believed you would be and now we must leave our role as master and student."

"Master?"Nadia asked in confusion.

Then the doors of a chamber opened earning the raven haired girl's attention.

When Nadia went inside the chamber, the doors closed and the room went pitch black.

Suddenly Obi-Wan and the other Jedi Masters surround the young girl and ignite their lightsabers.

Nadia smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, who smiled back at her.

"Step forward, Padawan."Yoda said.

Nadia went up to Yoda and knelt in front of him.

"Nadia Aomori, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi...Knight of the Republic."Yoda stated.

The Jedi Master cuts off Nadia's padawan braid and it fell on the floor.

Nadia stood up with a smile feeling happy she was finally a Jedi Knight, which was the second thing she was proud about this day.

* * *

 **Nadia is now married and a Jedi Knight.**

 **Also a few more chapters until Revenge of the Sith...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	68. Misson in Nelvaan Part 1

**P.S This episode is based on SW: TCW (2003) TV Series**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 67: Misson in Nelvaan Part 1**

In Bomis Koori IV...

Obi-Wan Kenobi was having trouble getting some sleep in an uncomfortable trench since it was raining outside while Nadia was studying the map of the CIS Base.

Then Commander Cody landed in the entrance with his jet pack.

"General Kenobi."Commander Cody said.

"Commander Cody."Obi-Wan replied.

"How's the situation outside?"Nadia asked.

"With our barrage on the nearby droid base."Commander Cody answered."The shield would be down in three months."

"But we've been here for a month already."Obi-Wan reminded.

"Yes sir, we're right on schedule."Commander Cody said and flew off.

A irritated look grew on Nadia's face as she continued studying the map.

Then Anakin came in with a sack and sat down.

"What is that?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Lunch."Anakin replied.

He opened the cloth revealing live insects and worms.

"Eek."Nadia muttered at the sight.

Anakin started eating a bug.

"How can you eat that?"Obi-Wan asked in disgust.

"But Master your the one, who taught me to feed off the living force."Anakin said.

"That's not what I..."Obi-Wan said and trailed off.

"Want some?"Anakin asked.

"No thanks."Nadia answered distastefully. "I much prefer eating the stuff back home."

Anakin continued eating the bugs.

"Where did you get that stuff anyway?"Obi-Wan asked.

"At the enemy camp."Anakin replied.

"What?"Obi-Wan said. "You were there? What you were doing?"

"Reconnaissance."Anakin answered holding a bug.

"How did you take down the shield?"Nadia asked in confusion.

Anakin swallowed a worm before pointing at a location on the map.

"I found this ancient sewer, it goes right under the old city."He answered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"So I assume the plan is to crawl through the sewer, work our way to the shield generator, fight our way through the defences, blow up the generator, knocking out the shield, all our troops summing and over throw the enemy."He admitted.

"Yep."Anakin replied as he stood up. "Let's go."

Nadia smirked and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I can't believe you didn't figure that out a month ago."She remarked.

The Aomori Girl stood up and followed Anakin outside while unhappy look grew on Obi-Wan's face.

The three Jedi made their way through the sewers under the base, while the clone troopers were firing at the shield.

The two men and the young girl were now inside the sewer.

"What an incredible smell you discovered."Obi-Wan retorted.

The three jedi reached in front of a dead end.

"What now?"Obi-Wan asked.

"We swim."Anakin replied and dived down.

Nadia groaned. "I knew you were going to say that."

The two jedi swam down to follow Anakin.

Then the three jedi came beneath the generator that had activated the shield and went up the ladder.

At the top they saw a few battle droids guarding the shield generator.

"Let's go."Anakin said activating his lightsaber.

"Hold on a sec."Obi-Wan replied stopping him.

"Did you see something?"A battle droid asked.

"Negative."the other droid answered.

"There alternatives to fighting."Obi-Wan reminded and took out small spherical bombs.

"That's no fun."Nadia chuckled quietly.

Obi-Wan used the force to make the small bombs roll to the generator.

The three jedi quickly dived into the sewer as the generator exploded.

With the shield down, their forces invade the CIS base.

"All units, attack!"Commander Cody ordered.

As the clone troopers charged to the base, the three jedi walked away from the scene.

"Nice job, my friend."Obi-Wan said as they walked away. "Nice job."

* * *

Afterwards...

At the Conquered Battlefront, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia watch as clone troopers were checking the area while Republic cruisers were in the sky.

"Typical whoever clears as soon as we're leaving."Obi-Wan admitted.

"General!"Commander Cody called out. "Urgent message from Coruscant."

The three jedi went inside a tent to listen to the message from Chancellor Palpatine and Mace Windu on Coruscant.

 _"We are most pleased with your performance, all three of you with your command of the third army, I am sure we're on our way in achieving victory in this war."_ Palpatine admitted.

 _"But for every system that is liberated it seems another is taken for longing this conflict."_ Mace Windu stated. _"We must stop this war and its source."_

"Grievous."Anakin said bitterly.

 _"We have questionable initial on this at best."_ Mace Windu commented.

 _"On the contrary, my intelligence assures me that my information quite accurate."_ Palpatine said. _"General Griev_ _ous has been spotted on number of accusations travelling to planet Nelvaan, deep in the outer rim territory, I am told he is there right now."_

 _"I do believe Grievous is the key to bringing an end to this conflict."_ Mace Windu said.

 _"One can only hope."_ Palpatine stated. _"You are too leave immediately."_

 _"May the force be with you."_ Mace Windu admitted.

Then the holograms of Chancellor Palpatine and Mace Windu vanished.

"Sending us in a reconnaissance mission?"Obi-Wan said. "This doesn't feel right."

"Don't look at it that way, master."Anakin remarked. "Think of it as reconnaissance and force."

Nadia smirked. "Your favorite."

The three jedi laughed with a hint of amusement.

* * *

In Space...

Kenobi's battle fleet arrives in the planet Nelvaan.

* * *

Inside one of the Star Cruiser...

"Sir, the scan shows no enemy forces in the area."Commander Cody stated.

"Are you sure?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, sir."Commander Cody answered. "Just strange geothermal readings in Sector 8."

"Huh that's something you don't hear everyday."Nadia complemented with her arms folded.

"We'll check it out."Anakin admitted.

* * *

In Nelvaan...

The three jedi and their clone trooper group arrived on the planet and found no enemy forces on the surface, but find the planet in the grip of a sudden ice age, accompanied by some strange geothermal readings.

Nadia held her jedi rope tightly to keep herself more warm.

A clone trooper saw something moving in a bush causing him to aim its gun at it.

But then a small squirrel like creature came out of the plants and scurried off.

Anakin smiled. "I don't think its lethal, trooper."

"Yes."the Clone Trooper replied.

The three jedi and the clone troopers continued walking until they heard the sounds of the creatures coming in the ice forest.

"Something is startling these creatures."Nadia commented.

"Yes, but it's not us."Obi-Wan replied.

"I feel it too."Anakin admitted.

"A disturbance?"Nadia suggested.

A strange ruffling sound was heard in the area.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."Obi-Wan stated.

The clone troopers held out their blasters, getting ready to fire on whatever was planning to attack.

Then a massive Horax creature appears and attacks the clone troopers.

Obi-Wan and Nadia take cover while Anakin activated his lightsaber and slashed one of the Horax's paws off causing it to roar in pain.

"Wait!"Obi-Wan protested. "No wait!"

Despite Kenobi's warning, Anakin kills the Horax single-handed.

Obi-Wan and Nadia walked up to Anakin with frowns on their faces.

"What?"Anakin asked in confusion.

"You know there was another way to handle this."Nadia reminded.

In the wake of the Horax's death, a tribe of Nelvaanians suddenly appear with a young male at the forefront.

The young male began to say something in angry tone.

"I don't think you shouldn't have done that."Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Master Yoda quietly meditates in his room in the Jedi Temple.

Suddenly, he looks up in shocked surprise, using the Force to raise the window blinds.

Outside, a massive Confederate battle fleet consisting of Vulture droids, tri-fighters and C-9979 landing craft roars past the window.

"The city is under attack!"Mace Windu stated.

"Defend the city, we must."Yoda replied.

* * *

Outside...

The C-9979s spill their deadly cargo of battle droids and Armored Assault Tanks onto the streets of the city.

"Master Windu, enemy star ships has continuously spilled out of hyperspace."Saesee Tiin reported. "Our forces are holding, but they need help."

"Get up there and take command!"Mace Windu ordered. "May the force be with you."

"And you."Saesee stated.

The two Jedi board their star fighters and take off into the meleé.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The three jedi and the Nelvaanian tribe ride on banthas towards the village.

Anakin notices that the village was only populated by women and children.

"Master..."He said.

"Yes Anakin, I know."Obi-Wan answered. "There are only women and children..."

"Poor them."Nadia admitted sadly.

Taken to the very elderly village shaman, Obi-Wan translates the Nelvaanian's language for his companions.

"It seems you have interrupted the boy's rite-of-passage or test."Obi-Wan translated.

"How do you know what they're saying?"Anakin asked.

"When you travel the universe with Qui-Gon Jinn, you tend to learn a few things."Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.

Nadia smiled warmly before they looked at the female Nelvaanian who was talking to the shaman.

"Something plagues their land, champion after champion, have been sent out and none has returned."Obi-Wan translated. "They were choosing another one until you interrupted."

Then the shaman said something.

"What did he say, master?"Nadia asked.

"I'm not sure if I heard this one right, young one."Obi-Wan answered and looked at Anakin. "It seems you'll have to journey into fire."

"What?"Anakin questioned with a hint of shock.

* * *

Later that Night...

In a ritual ceremony, the Nelvaanian shaman, Orvos, began to mix something in a small bowl using his hands while the three jedi and the female nelvaanians sat with him.

"What's he saying?"Anakin asked.

"Something in the spirit fire, the mother weeps."Obi-Wan answered. "She is sick, our warriors have failed, failed to heal the mother into the never ending winter, a stranger comes, telling us why he has come and what is his purposes.

Orvos throws the mixture he made into the fire causing it to become big and a cloud of smoke formed a hand.

"Holt Kazed..."He said.

"Holt Kazed."the female nelvaanians whispered. "Holt Kazed."

"Holt Kazed?"Nadia asked. "What does that mean?"

"They're saying...ghost hand?"Obi-Wan said with a hint of confusion. "They think-"

He suddenly removes Anakin's glove and shows them his prosthetic arm while standing up.

"Holt Kazed!"Obi-Wan shouted. "Holt Kazed!"

"What are you doing?"Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan smirked. "No, it's what your doing."

* * *

In Coruscant...

Yoda stood in front the approaching Confederate army.

Using the Force, he lifts hundreds of approaching droidekas into the air, where they collide with the droid starfighters.

He then lifts several C-9979s back into the sky, where they also collide with each other.

 _"Alert!"_ A Clone Trooper's voice reported. _"Losing ground on Sector 4! Repeat losing ground on Sector 4!"_

Yoda leaps aboard his kybuck and races off to help.

* * *

Back in Nelvaan...

Orvos held a small bowl of bruise-leech crawlers and said something.

Anakin removed his shirt while Obi-Wan stood next to him.

"He said this may hurt a bit."Obi-Wan translated.

As part of the ritual, Orvos covers Anakin in bruise-leech crawlers, which leave painful geometric tracks over the young Jedi's body.

"Is this really necessary?"Anakin mumbled.

"It's part of their ritual, you must be respectful."Obi-Wan stated with a smile.

Orvos said something to Anakin making Obi-Wan do the translation.

"You must follow the wind for it is the Mother's cry, travel her tears they're frozen with fear."Obi-Wan stated. "Enter the Mother's mouth to awake her inner flame."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Nadia and the tribe of Nelvaanians watch as Anakin was preparing for his long journey.

The Aomori Girl blushed a little to see the jedi knight shirtless.

"Anakin though you may never had the official trails, this war has tested you more than the trails could."Obi-Wan complemented. "Say one, Master Yoda foresaw this, the force has guided us here for your final trail, the one you truly faced."

"Master, I haven't always been a patient student, but I have proven myself."Anakin replied and went on the white-furred bantha. "I am a jedi knight and I won't fail you."

"No Anakin."Obi-Wan answered. "Don't fail yourself."

Anakin begins his long journey as Obi-Wan watched him while Nadia walked up to her former master.

"May the force be with you."Nadia admitted softly.

* * *

 **Next Anakin has a vision of the future that is to come...**


	69. Mission in Nelvaan Part 2

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 68: Mission in** **Nelvaan Part 2**

On Nelvaan...

Anakin follows the wind and the frozen rivers to a cave far from the village.

The Jedi Knight remembered what his former master said.

 _"You must follow the wind fore it is the mother's cry."_ Obi-Wan's voice instructed. _"Travel her tears, they're frozen with fear, enter the mother's mouth to awake her inner flame."_

Inside the cave, Anakin manages to avoid several dangerous steam vents before coming across a wall covered in ancient Nelvaanian pictograms.

As the gas fumes in the cave build up, the jedi knight suddenly begins to experience a vision, seeing the pictograms move before him.

The pictograms show the Nelvaanians going about their daily lives until a dark menace attacks them.

A hero fights them off, but his arm was replaced by darkness as well.

He uses it to fight other monsters since it is so powerful and it becomes more and more powerful in each battle.

However his new arm's powers then grows out of control and the darkness destroys all the villagers except one that was a female who got consumed by it instead.

The darkness then consumes the hero as well and transforming him into a face which resembles the helmet of a future Sith Lord.

 _"ANAKIN!"_ Padme's voice screamed out.

Anakin collapsed on the floor when the vision vanished.

When the jedi knight opened his eyes, he sees a Siphon generator which was absorbing the planet's geothermal energy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Coruscant...

The Jedi protecting Palpatine leap from platform to platform through Coruscant with the two Magna Guards closely in pursuit.

They jump on to a floating barge, but are shortly joined by four Magna Guards and Grievous himself, who disables the barge's repulsor lift generators.

The Jedi flee into a subway station, leaping over trains and narrowly avoiding death as they fight the Magna Guards on the tracks.

Shaak Ti finally manages to destroy two of the Magna Droids while Corobb destroys another.

Suddenly General Grievous appears and backs the Jedi into a tunnel.

"So it is."General Grievous said. "A valiant effort, but as you can see your completely trapped now jedi prepare yourself for you about to leave this world."

Shaak Ti secretly uses the Force to wrap his cape around a pipe on a train carriage.

"I don't think so."She replied.

The Torguta activates the train and Grievous was yanked down one of the tunnels.

"Excellent work, Master Jedi."Palpatine stated with a smile.

Shaak looks at the other two jedi.

"Hurry!"She admitted.

The Jedi break a nearby window and make their escape to the beneath part of the city.

* * *

Back in Nelvaan...

Avoiding the patrolling battle droids, Anakin makes his way into the complex, where he overhears two Techno Union scientists discussing specimens for their project.

"But sir, the brain frustration is not fully integrated or tested yet."the Second Scientist said. "Specimen control can not be guaranteed."

"Not matter."the First Scientist answered. "Patient since we must deliver the prototypes."

"But we're just not ready."the Second Scientist protested.

"Our concerns are of little consequences to General Grievous."the First Scientist stated. "Begin the final phase and bring the last specimen forward, I will perform the procedure myself."

Anakin slowly backs away and discovers tanks full of horribly mutated Nelvaan warriors, augmented with cybernetic implants and weapons.

"Nelvaan warriors, what are they doing to you?"He said in shock.

The Jedi Knight watches as the latest Nelvaanian was submerged in a mutagen to be processed.

"No!"Anakin shouted and activated his lightsaber.

"Jedi!"One of the Scientists shouted.

The Techno Union scientists hurriedly release the specimens as the jedi knight races in and destroys the battle droids.

Anakin then notice the Nelvaan warriors were out and began approaching him.

"Wait, I'm here to help!"He protested. "You are all been altered, you must gain control of yourselves, please stop, I don't want to harm you!"

The Nelvaan warriors slowly raise their weapons while roaring in anger.

* * *

Yoda and Mace Windu continue to cut a swath through the invading droid army on Coruscant.

"Strange is the enemy's strategy."Yoda stated.

"A massive invasion, but no attempt to take the temple or senate."Mace Windu commented.

"Unless a liberate distraction..."Yoda said.

"To hide their very objective."Mace Windu admitted.

The two jedi masters look at each other.

"Palpatine!"They said in unison.

Windu jumps aboard an overflying Republic gunship.

"General Windu!"A Clone Trooper said.

"Pilot, turn the ship around!"Mace Windu ordered.

"Yes, sir."the Clone Pilot answered.

* * *

Palpatine and his three Jedi protectors reach a hover capsule in a tunnel.

Shaak Ti looked at the other two jedi and the chancellor.

"Get inside, get to the bunker."She ordered.

"My dear, what about you?"Palpatine asked.

"I will stay and hold them off."Shaak Ti replied.

"We don't know for sure, if they're following."Palpatine said.

"No mistake, they are coming."Shaak Ti answered bravely.

She looked at the other two jedi.

"Protect the chancellor."Shaak stated.

"Your selfless will be remembered in the Jedi Order."Palpatine commented.

The Chancellor and the two jedi went inside the hover capsule and it took off while Shaak Ti ignites her lightsaber as a group of Magna Guards troop out of the darkness.

* * *

On Nelvaan...

Anakin continued trying to fight off the Nelvaan mutants without hurting them.

"Your not yourselves, your being altered!"He protested. "Your Nelvaan warriors, you must control yourself, you must stop, defend yourselves."

The latest subject manages to burst free of his restraints, smashes the tank and rips the cybernetic chest plates off two of the Nelvannians.

The Jedi Knight soon gets the idea and cuts the rest off using his lightsaber.

"I understand."Anakin replied.

The half-mutated Nelvaan points to a crystal in the middle of the energy chamber which is causing the damage to the planet.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Shaak Ti fights the MagnaGuards, she was deprived of her lightsaber and nearly overwhelmed.

But the Jedi Master manages to turn the tables by obtaining an electro staff and destroy several of them with her new weapon.

She then manages to reclaim her lightsaber and masterfully wields it in conjunction with the electro staff.

* * *

Back in Nelvaan...

The Nelvaan warriors are rampaging through the facility, tearing battle droids apart with their bare hands and freeing their comrades from captivity.

Anakin leaps to the top of the generator then lowers himself into the crystal chamber.

Screaming in agony, the jedi knight reaches his prosthetic arm into the energy sphere while using the Force to pull the crystal from its socket and then shatters it into a thousand shards.

The energy surge causes the generator to explode and the jedi knight leaps to safety while his prosthetic arm destroyed.

The Nelvaan warriors reach the planet's surface, where the waiting battle droids are destroyed as the planet's ice age comes to an end.

Anakin angrily clambers to the surface, where he kills the Techno Union scientists trying to flee in their ship.

"Holt Kazed!"the Nelvaan Warriors shouted. "Holt Kazed! Holt Kazed!"

* * *

Back in the Nelvaan Village...

Obi-Wan, Orvos, Nadia and the female Nelvaans see Anakin and the Nelvaan warriors arriving.

The women are at first horrified by the mutants, but when a child recognizes her father, the familial bonds are restored.

Obi-Wan and Orvos had smiles on their faces while Nadia notice a troubled look on Anakin's face.

* * *

Later that Night...

The Nelvaanians held a celebration for all their families being united as the three jedi watched from the top.

"You've done a great thing for these people, well done Anakin."Obi-Wan stated.

"I agree, good job."Nadia remarked kindly.

"Tell us more about your experience in the cave."Obi-Wan suggested.

"I listened to the mother just as the shaman said and I was shown a vision."Anakin replied. "Do you think they'll be able to reclaim in their lives?"

"I sense they will."Obi-Wan answered. "As long as each of them willingly to accept themselves."

* * *

In Coruscant...

The droids on Grievous's ship open fire on the gunship with Mace Windu on board.

As the vessel falls from the sky, Windu jumps to safety.

General Grievous turns to face him, igniting four lightsabers, but Windu uses the Force to crush the chest plates protecting the General's organs.

Grievous turns and flees on board, coughing furiously.

Mace Windu tries to leap after the ascending ship, but the vessel's blaster barrage forces him to defend himself, thus robbing him of the power behind the leap and the ship blasts into space.

The Jedi Master rushes into the bunker to find the two dead Jedi with Shaak Ti trussed and tied to the ceiling.

"Shaak Ti."Mace Windu said in shock.

"I failed."Shaak Ti whispered sadly.

* * *

In a Jedi Cruiser...

Artoo was helping Anakin repair his arm in the hangar while Nadia sat in a interceptor watching them.

"Padme and Ferus would be very proud of you of what you have done, Anakin."Nadia admitted. "I'm sure Ahsoka would've felt-"

"Don't mention that name."Anakin stated with a frown while checking his new arm that was now covered in black and gold metal.

"Oh right."Nadia answered with a firm look. "I forgot, don't mention little Miss Selfish..."

Artoo let out a beeping response.

"No Artoo, there are things that are far more painful."Anakin answered.

Then Obi-Wan arrived next to his companions.

"You two weren't in the med lap, I thought I might find you both here."He commented.

"They were just finishing up, master."Nadia replied as she got off the interceptor.

Anakin placed back his glove to cover his new prosthetic arm.

"See? Good as new."He complemented simply.

"Anakin, Nadia, the most difficult trail a jedi must face is to look inside oneself."Obi-Wan admitted. "Often we see things we don't like, but these aspects are not set in stone, it is our decisions that shapes our destiny."

Then Artoo beeped and moved his head a little earning the three jedi's attention.

"An urgent message from Coruscant, patch it through, Artoo."Nadia ordered.

Artoo patches his little hand on a connector and a hologram of Mace Windu appeared in front of the three jedi.

 _"Kenobi, Skywalker, Aomori, Coruscant is under siege and General Grievous has abducted the Supreme Chancellor."_ He stated. _"You must return immediately! You must rescue Palpatine!"_

Then the hologram vanished.

"Grievous."Anakin snarled and stood up to go up to the clone troopers. "Battle stations, all cruisers to their fighters, prepare to jump to hyperspace, move!"

* * *

In Space...

The Battle of Coruscant continues to rage around the ecumenopolis.

* * *

 **Next is Revenge of the Sith...**


	70. Revenge of the Sith Part 1

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 69: Revenge of the Sith Part 1**

 _War!_

 _The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku._

 _There are heroes on both sides._

 _Evil is everywhere._

 _In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate._

 _As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, three Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor..._

At the top of Coruscant...

Three jedi starfighters enter and head toward an enemy battle cruiser.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to escape the Galactic capital, a massive space battle erupts into which race Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia leading a mission to rescue the Chancellor.

R2-D2 was on Anakin's ship while R4-P17 was on Obi-Wan's ship and R2-KT was on Nadia's starfighter.

"Lock on to him, R2."Anakin stated. "Master, Nadia, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

"I see it."Obi-Wan replied.

"Me too."Nadia remarked. "This is going to be easy."

Ahead of them there was a trade federation cruiser with droid vulture fighters around the hull.

The vulture fighters went into their flight configuration and lift off the cruiser to attack the jedi starfighters.

"Oddball, do you copy?"Obi-Wan asked.

 _"Copy, Red Leader."_ Oddball answered.

"Mark my position."Obi-Wan ordered. "Form your squad up behind me."

 _"We're on your tail, General Kenobi."_ Oddball replied. _"Set S-foils in attack position."_

"This is where the fun begins."Anakin remarked with a smirk.

"Let them pass between us."Obi-Wan stated.

"Here they come."Nadia warned.

Then a swarm pass at high speed in front of the three jedi starfighters and their fleet.

The Jedi starfighters split up and make a quick loop around the droid tri-fighters, ending up behind them.

The three Jedi fight through the Separatist armada.

"They're all over me!"Oddball stated.

"I'm gonna go help them out."Anakin said.

"No."Obi-Wan replied. "They are doing their job so we can do ours."

Nadia frowned and shook her head in disappointment.

Then a clone fighter was hit, bursts into flames and spins off into space.

A vulture droid fighter raises its head to locate its target and fires missiles at them.

"Missiles."Anakin said. "Pull up."

"They overshot us!"Obi-Wan stated.

"Gentlemen, they're coming around."Nadia admitted.

The three starfighters go their separate ways and the missiles follow them.

The second missile streaks next to Obi-Wan's Fighter and exploded.

Obi-Wan's ship rocks and R-4 screams as the starfighter rips through the explosion.

"All right, R4."Obi-Wan stated with a nervous look. "No, no, nothing too fancy."

"Surge all power units, R2."Anakin ordered. "Stand by reverse thrusters."

Nadia notice two of the missiles were following her trail, so she carefully makes her starfighter turn around in a big circle which made the missiles end up hitting each other.

R2-KT let out a few beeps.

"Relax KT, at least I didn't end up making our fighter go up in flames."Nadia reminded. "Besides I did told Mabel, I'd be careful with you."

The pink-plated astromech droid let out a frowning beep.

Anakin spins his starfighter causing the missiles that were following him to spin and collide.

"We got 'em, R2."Anakin remarked.

Two missiles continue to track Obi-Wan.

"Flying is for droids."Obi-Wan mumbled.

Then his ship started to plummet toward the surface of the Trade Federation Cruiser.

The trailing missiles fly into what looks like debris, and detonate.

Five silver balls fly out of the debris and attach themselves to the ship.

The balls pop open, revealing small buzz droids that began to crawl across the surface like spiders.

"I'm hit!"Obi-Wan said. "Anakin? Nadia?"

"We see them."Anakin replied. "Buzz droids."

"Filthy bugs."Nadia muttered.

"R4, be careful."Obi-Wan warned. "You have a-"

The astromech, R4-P17 got destroyed by a buzz droid.

"Oh, dear."Obi-Wan said. "They're shutting down all the controls."

"Move to the right so me and Nadia can get a clear shot at them."Anakin instructed.

"The mission, get to the command ship!"Obi-Wan reminded. "Get the chancellor, I'm running out of tricks here!"

Both Anakin and Nadia, fire and vaporizes the buzz droids on Obi-Wan's jedi starfighter.

However Nadia accidentally fired on the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship when destroying one of the buzz droids.

"Oops."Nadia mumbled.

"In the name of- "Obi-Wan said. "Hold your fire! You're not helping!"

"I agree."Anakin stated. "Bad idea."

"Hey, I was only trying to help out!"Nadia retorted.

Obi-Wan notice a few buzz droids blocking the view of his interceptor.

"I can't see a thing!"He stated. "My cockpit's fogging, they're all over me!"

"Move to the right."Anakin instructed.

"Hold on."Obi-Wan stated. "You'll get us killed, get out of here, there's nothing more neither of you can do."

"We're not leaving without you, Master."Nadia admitted.

Anakin and Nadia's starfighters move next to Obi-Wan's and try to physically knock the five buzz droids off.

The two managed to get the buzz droids off, but badly dents Obi-Wan's ship in the process.

One of the buzz droids crawls out onto Anakin's ship and starts attacking Artoo.

Artoo fights the buzz droid.

"Get him, R2."Anakin said. "Watch out."

"R2, hit the buzz droid's centre eye."Obi-Wan instructed.

Artoo extends an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the buzz droid.

The buzz droid was hit squarely in the eye and falls off the ship.

"Yeah, you got him!"Anakin said with a smile.

"Great, R2."Obi-Wan complemented.

"Umm gentlemen, the general's command ship is dead ahead."Nadia stated.

R2-KT let out a shriek when she notice the shield on the command ship was on.

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"Sorry, Master."Anakin apologized.

The jedi knight streaks ahead of Obi-Wan and Nadia's starfighters to blast the shield generator, destroying it.

But then the doors of the shield generator began to close the entrance.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Get ready to jump, master!"Nadia called out.

The shield door dropped away and Obi-Wan crashes on the deck of the hangar bay while Anakin and Nadia's starfighters landed safely just as the blast doors slam shut.

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and cuts his way out of the cockpit.

He jumps off his starfighter and began to take down the battle droids.

Artoo and R2-KT got off their starfighters before beeping at each other.

Anakin and Nadia activate their lightsabers to help Obi-Wan slash the battle droids and destroying them.

"R2, locate the chancellor."Obi-Wan ordered.

"Tap into the ship's computers."Nadia instructed.

The three jedi cut down the last of the droids and follow Artoo over to a computer wall socket while R2-KT stood next him.

A hologram of the Trade Federation ship appears.

"The chancellor's signal is coming from right there, the observation platform at the top of that spire."Obi-Wan said.

"I sense Count Dooku."Anakin admitted.

"I sense a trap."Nadia stated.

"Next move?"Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Spring the trap."

The three jedi began to walk away causing the two droids to beep at them, earning their attention.

"R2, go back and stay with KT."Anakin replied.

"And both of you keep out of trouble."Nadia reminded.

Obi-Wan tosses a comlink to Artoo.

"Here."He said. "Take this and wait for orders."

* * *

In the Bridge of the Trade Federation...

General Grievous entered the bridge of the cruiser followed by his two bodyguards.

He walks to the front of the bridge and stands in front of the neimoidian captain.

"What's the situation, Captain?"General Grievous questioned.

"Three Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay, we're tracking them."the Neimoidian Captain replied.

"Just as Count Dooku predicted."General Grievous stated.

* * *

In the Hangar...

"Destroyers!"Anakin stated.

The three jedi activated their lightsabers to deflect the lasers of the Destroyers as they went inside a elevator and the doors closed.

Anakin, Nadia and Obi-Wan notice battle droids pointing their blasters behind them.

"Drop your weapons."A battle droid ordered. "I said drop 'em."

The three jedi activated their lightsabers again to destroy the battle droids.

* * *

In the Hangar...

Artoo and R2-KT notice two battle droids entering the hangar causing them to move and hide behind one of the Jedi Starfighter.

"Those are Jedi fghters all right."A battle droid said.

* * *

In the Elevator...

Anakin, Nadia and Obi-Wan became alarmed when the elevator suddenly stopped.

"Did you press the stop button?"Obi-Wan asked.

"No."Anakin replied and looked at Nadia. "Did you?"

"Hey, I didn't press anything at all."Nadia replied with a firm look.

"There's more than one way out of here."Anakin admitted.

The jedi knight activated his lightsaber and cuts a hole in the elevator ceiling.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving."Obi-Wan stated and took out his comlink. "R2, activate elevator 31174, come in, R2."

There was no response.

"R2, do you copy?"Obi-Wan asked. "Activate the elevator 31174."

Anakin climbs through the hole in the ceiling of the elevator and Nadia followed after him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Always on the move."

He then focused on the comlink.

"Artoo, switch on the comlink."Obi-Wan ordered. "Artoo, can you hear me?"

Suddenly, the elevator plummets down the shaft.

Anakin quickly jumps and grabs onto the hallway entry door while Nadia stood at the top of the elevator as it recedes down the shaft.

"Whoa!"Nadia muttered and looked beneath the elevator. "Master, what is taking Artoo so long?!"

"Artoo! Stop, stop, Artoo, we need to be going up!"Obi-Wan stated in his comlink. "Artoo, we need to be going up, not down."

Then the elevator stops with a jolt causing Nadia to almost lose her balance since she was at the top of the elevator.

"That's better."Obi-Wan stated as he stood up.

Anakin looks down and sees the elevator heading toward him at a high rate of speed.

He looks at the battle droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at him.

The jedi knight calculates for a moment, then gives himself a push and flips himself up into the elevator shaft.

Before Anakin can arc into a descent down the shaft, the elevator races up through the shaft, cutting the droids in two.

Anakin lands on the elevator next to Nadia and they quickly drop back through the hole in the ceiling.

Obi-Wan gets startled and ignites his lightsaber.

"Oh, it's you two."He said and deactivates his blade.

"Yeah, who else do you think it was?"Nadia questioned sarcastically.

"What was that all about?"Anakin asked.

"Artoo has been-"Obi-Wan started.

"No loose wire jokes."Anakin replied.

"Did I say anything?"Obi-Wan asked.

"He's trying."Anakin stated.

"I didn't say anything."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Well, it looked like you were going to complain, master."Nadia joked with her arms folded.

* * *

In the Hangar...

Artoo ignites his arm rockets and shoots out of their grip, spraying them both with oil and setting them on fire.

The battle droids slip and slide until they fall, smoldering.

R2-KT came out of her hiding place and beeped happily at Artoo.

* * *

In the General's Quarters Trade Federation Cruiser...

The elevator door opened and the three jedi carefully make their way into the main room of the General's Quarters where sat Chancellor Palpatine sat at the far end.

Anakin, Nadia and Obi-Wan went up to the Chancellor.

"Chancellor."Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"Are you all right?"Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku."Palpatine admitted.

The three jedi turned around and saw Count Dooku coming in with two magna guards, who activated their electrostaffs.

"Speak of the devil."Nadia muttered with a frown.

"This time we will do it together."Obi-Wan said.

"I was about to say that."Anakin admitted.

"Really?"Nadia teased.

Anakin went next to Nadia while Obi-Wan was on the right side of the young girl.

Count Dooku jumps down to the main level.

"Get help."Chancellor Palpatine stated. "You're no match for him, he's a Sith lord."

Obi-Wan looked at the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith lords are our speciality."He remarked with a smile.

The three jedi throw off their cloaks.

"Your swords, please."Count Dooku stated as he stepped forward. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku."Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers while Count Dooku activated his red lightsaber.

The two jedi began to duel with the Count while Nadia activated her lightsabers to fight the two magna guards that were targeting her.

"I've been looking forward to this."Count Dooku stated.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count."Anakin admitted.

"Good."Count Dooku said with a smirk. "Twice the pride, double the fall."

The two jedi continued dueling the Count which lead them going up the stairs.

Nadia continued dueling the magna guards and blocked their electrostaffs with her two lightsabers.

Count Dooku holds Obi-Wan in the air using the Force as he turns and kicks Anakin on the floor.

The Sith sends Obi-Wan flying and the jedi master tumbles to the lower level unconscious.

The Count uses the Force, which causes a section of the balcony to drop onto Obi-Wan.

Seeing this, Nadia angrily slashed a magna droid's head off and cuts its body in half before focusing on the other magna droid that was trying to hit her with its electrostaff.

Anakin stood up and kicks Count Dooku, sending him over the balcony.

The jedi knight jumps down and follows the Count down to the main floor.

Anakin and Count Dooku block their lightsabers with each other.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker."Count Dooku stated. "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

Nadia uses her lightsabers to make the electrostaff go off the magna droids hands and destroys the droid with a cold look on her face.

Anakin attacks Count Dooku with ferociousness and in one last energized charge, he cuts off the Count's hands off.

The Count fell on his knees as Anakin puts the two lightsabers to his neck.

"Good, Anakin, good."Palpatine chuckled. "Kill him, kill him now."

"I shouldn't."Anakin admitted.

"Do it."Palpatine ordered.

Anakin then cuts off Count Dooku's head causing Nadia to be a bit disturbed but didn't say anything as she stepped forward.

"You did well, Anakin."Palpatine stated. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Anakin deactivates his lightsaber and then Dooku's before shoving it away.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner."Nadia admitted and makes the Chancellor's restraints loose. "Besides he would've told us the key to put an end to this war."

"I shouldn't have done that, it's not the Jedi way."Anakin stated.

"It is only natural, he cut off your arm and you wanted revenge."Palpatine said as he stood up. "It wasn't the first time, Anakin, remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?"

Anakin fell silent causing Nadia to look at him with a hint of sadness.

"Now we must leave before more security droids arrive."Palpatine stated.

The Chancellor heads for the elevators while Anakin and Nadia went up to Obi-Wan.

The two jedi knelt down to check their unconscious friend.

"Anakin, Nadia, there's no time."Palpatine said with a firm look. "We must get off this ship before it's too late."

"He seems to be all right."Nadia remarked.

"Leave him or we'll never make it."Palpatine retorted.

"His fate will be the same as ours."Anakin stated.

The Jedi Knight picks up Obi-Wan, slings him over his shoulder and heads for the elevators with Nadia.

"Elevator's not working."Nadia commented.

"Artoo, activate elevator 3224."Anakin ordered in his comlink.

Suddenly the ship shifts to its side as the elevator doors open.

Anakin, Nadia and Palpatine climb into the elevator shaft before running in it.

Anakin still carrying Obi-Wan on his back and Palpatine run down the elevator shaft as it starts to move upright.

Nadia cuts a control box on one of the doors, but before the doors can open, the ship moves to an angle, causing

The two jedi and the chancellor notice they were sliding down the shaft.

Anakin grabs some wires in the control box with one hand while Palpatine grabs onto the Jedi's leg.

Nadia held onto a edge that was next to Anakin.

As the ship rights itself, the two jedi were left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft.

Obi-Wan regains consciousness and tries to look around.

"Easy, master."Nadia instructed as she carefully held onto the edge. "We're in a bit of a situation here."

"Did I miss something?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Hold on."Anakin said.

"What is that?"Obi-Wan asked.

The four hear the elevator brakes release and look up to see the elevator heading toward them.

"Rats!"Nadia cursed.

"Artoo, shut down the elevator."Anakin ordered in his comlink.

"Too late, jump!"Obi-Wan stated.

The four fall down before the tilt of the ship catches up with them and they hit the side of the shaft and slide at great speed just ahead of the elevator.

The three jedi take out and throw their grappling hooks which catch and make them hook up.

The group swing through the open door into a hallway as the elevator roared by.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable."Obi-Wan admitted.

"I hope so."Nadia stated.

"Artoo, get down here with KT."Anakin ordered in his comlink. "Artoo, do you copy?"

* * *

In the Bridge of the Trade Federation...

"General, we found the Jedi."A battle droid stated. "They're in hallway 328."

"Activate ray shields."General Grievous ordered.

* * *

In the Hallway...

The three jedi and the chancellor run down the hallway.

Suddenly, ray shields were activated around and trapping them.

"Ray shields."Anakin said.

"Wait a minute, how did this happen?"Obi-Wan questioned. "We're smarter than this."

"Apparently not, master."Nadia retorted. "This is the oldest trap in the book...well ... I was distracted."

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault?"Obi-Wan asked with a firm look.

"I say patience."Anakin admitted.

"Patience?"Obi-Wan asked.

Nadia smirked. "You of all people..."

"Yes."Anakin replied. "R2 and KT will be along in a few moments...and then they'll release the ray shields."

Then Artoo and R2-KT come skidding across the hallway while they both screamed and bashed into the opposite wall.

The two droids compose themselves for a moment.

"Wow."Nadia said with fake amusement tone.

"See?"Anakin asked. "No problem."

Suddenly destroyers rolled in front of them while battle droids appeared from behind the group.

"Do you have a plan B?"Obi-Wan asked.

* * *

In the Bridge of the Trade Federation...

The three jedi, the chancellor had their hands cuffed while the two astromech droids stood next to them and they were brought in front of General Grievous.

"Ah, yes."General Grievous said. "The Negotiator, General Kenobi and his brat, Nadia Aomori, we've been waiting for you that wasn't much of a rescue."

Nadia looked at the cyborg with a deadly look.

A battle droid showed the lightsabers to the General, who snatched them off it's hands.

"You're welcome."the battle droid said.

"And Anakin Skywalker."General Grievous stated. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... older."

"General Grievous."Anakin said with a smile. "You're shorter than I expected."

"Jedi scum!"General Grievous snarled.

"Anakin, try not to upset him."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Yeah, we have a job to do."Nadia agreed with a smirk.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."General Grievous retorted.

"Not this time."Obi-Wan stated. "And this time, you won't escape."

"Artoo, KT."Anakin said.

The two little droids immediately began to shriek and shot out smoke, tazer blasts and anything else that would scramble the droids that were holding them captive.

General Grievous was hit by one of the electrical bursts and he stumbled backwards.

Obi-Wan reaches out and uses the Force to yank his lightsaber out of the General's hand, ignites it to cuts his bonds before cutting Anakin and Nadia free.

Anakin and Nadia used the force to retrieve their lightsabers before activating them.

"Crush them!"General Grievous growled. "Make them suffer!"

Nadia saw some droids trying to take the chancellor away, but she quickly put a stop to that while Anakin and Obi-Wan fought the magna droids that were with Grievous.

General Grievous walked around the bridge directing the battle droids.

"Stay at your stations!"He ordered. "Keep the ship in orbit."

"Yes, sir."A battle droid answered.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia destroy the super droids

General Grievous picks up one of the magna droid's staffs and faces Obi-Wan.

Anakin leapt over a console and lands behind General Grievous.

"You lose, General Kenobi!"Grievous snarled.

The General throws his electrified staff at the window.

It breaks, causing chaos as everything that was not nailed down was sucked into space.

General Grievous was the first one sucked out into space and fires a cable from his arm that attaches to the ship.

He swings in and lands firmly on the side of the ship.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Nadia and Palpatine hold on for dear life.

Then a blast shield closed around where the window used to be.

The three jedi take out the last battle droids before noticing an alarm that said all the escape pods were gone.

"All the escape pods have been launched."Nadia admitted.

"Grievous."Obi-Wan said. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean, can I land what's left of it?"Anakin asked. "Well? Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant, strap yourselves in."

The jedi knight sat in the pilot seat while Obi-Wan, Nadia and Palpatine strap themselves into chairs.

"Open all hatches."Anakin ordered. "Extend all flaps and drag fins."

Suddenly the ship was rocked by a series internal explosions and a giant shudder.

"We lost something?"Anakin asked.

"Not a problem."Nadia stated looking at the screens that were alarming in a red colour. "We're flying half of the ship now."

The ship began to shake violently and heat up rapidly as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

Flames danced across the front of the vessel.

The group began to sweat from the heat as much as the pressure that they were all feeling.

Artoo and R2-KT both beeped nervously.

"Now we're really picking up speed."Anakin stated.

"Eight plus 60."Obi-Wan said. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that."Anakin instructed. "Keep us level."

"Easy, R2, KT."Nadia reminded. "We'll be okay."

"Fire ships on the left and the right."Obi-Wan instructed.

 _"We'll take you in."_ A Fireship Pilot replied. _"Copy that."_

"Landing strip, straight ahead."Obi-Wan stated.

"We're coming in too hot."Nadia warned worriedly.

Anakin managed to level the wreckage of the ship to be parallel to the ground, causing them to land a high speed, but still land.

As they skidded across the giant landing platform, they smashed into a control tower, completely leveling it, but harming no one since most of the employees had been evacuated already.

The ship leaves a contrail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline.

When the scrap pile finally stopped, Anakin, Nadia and Chancellor all released a breath that they had been holding unconsciously.

"Another happy landing."Obi-Wan admitted with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first part:)**


	71. Revenge of the Sith Part 2

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 70: Revenge of the Sith Part 2**

In the Senate Building...

The small jedi shuttle carrying the chancellor and the three jedi arrived at the landing platform.

The ship landed to drop off the Chancellor.

Palpatine got off the small ship followed by Anakin, Nadia, Artoo and R2-KT.

Anakin and Nadia notice Obi-Wan was still in the doorway of the Jedi Shuttle.

"Coming, Master?"Anakin asked.

"No."Obi-Wan replied. "I'm not brave enough for politics, I have to report to the Council besides two people need to be the poster boy and girl."

"Huh?"Nadia asked in confusion.

"Hold on."Anakin said. "This whole operation was your idea."

"Let us not forget, Anakin, that you and Nadia rescued me from the buzz droids."Obi-Wan said with a smile. "And you killed Count Dooku and you two rescued the chancellor...carrying me unconscious on your back."

"Hey master, it's because of your training we've both come this far."Nadia stated with a smirk.

"Nadia, let's be fair."Obi-Wan remarked. "Today you and Anakin deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"Fine, your the boss."Nadia said simply.

"All right, but you owe us one and not for saving your skin for the 10th time."Anakin admitted.

"Ninth time."Obi-Wan corrected. "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count."

Nadia rolled her eyes with a smug smile.

"I'll see you both at the briefing."Obi-Wan stated.

Then the shuttle door closed as Anakin, Nadia and the two droids headed to the hallway of the senate building.

Palpatine walked up to Mace Windu, who had a group of senators behind him.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you all right?"Mace Windu asked.

"Yes."Palpatine answered. "Thanks to your three jedi knights, they killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does."Mace Windu stated. "He's a coward."

"But with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the droid army."Palpatine commented. "And I assure you...the senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority."Mace Windu admitted.

Nadia decided to talk with Bail Organa so that Anakin can go to Padme, who was hiding behind one of the giant columns.

"Senator Organa, do you think that the Separatist morale will fail now that Count Dooku has been defeated?"Nadia asked. "More importantly, what kind of effect should this victory have on the Republic?"

"Well."Bail said as Anakin nodded a silent thanks to Nadia and slipped away. "I should think that there will be some mixed feelings about all of this though we now have one person that was instrumental in stopping this war out of the way, but this event only happened when the Chancellor was taken right out from under us…"

"I see."Nadia replied with a smile and thought. _"Anakin, you are so owing me for this..."_

Anakin goes up to Padme and embraces her with a kiss.

"Oh Anakin."Padme said softly.

"I've missed you, Padme."Anakin whispered.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed."Padme admitted with a hint of worry.

"I'm all right."Anakin replied with a smile. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime and it might have been, if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges."

The jedi knight starts to give Padme another kiss, but his wife steps back.

"Wait, not here."Padme commented.

"Yes, here."Anakin stated as he held her. "I'm tired of all this deception, I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that."Padme admitted.

The couple embraced each other.

Anakin then felt a sense of change in his wife.

"Are you all right?"He asked. "You're trembling, what's going on?"

"Something wonderful has happened."Padme replied with a smile. "Ani...I'm pregnant."

Anakin fell silent and then a joyful expression appeared on his face.

"That's wonderful."He remarked.

"What are we gonna do?"Padme asked worriedly.

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now."Anakin replied with a smile. "All right? This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life."

Anakin and Padme then kissed each other again while hugging once more.

* * *

Elsewhere...

General Grievous, now both the political and military leader of the Separatists, arrives on Utapau, where Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser, Techno Union head of state and Foreman Wat Tambor and others on the Separatist Council remain in hiding.

Then General Grievous then contacts Darth Sidious via hologram.

"Yes, Lord Sidious?"General Grievous asked.

 _"General Grievous...I suggest you move the separatist leaders to Mustafar."_ Darth Sidious ordered.

"It will be done, my lord."General Grievous answered with a bow.

 _"The end of the war is near, General."_ Darth Sidious stated.

"But the loss of Count Dooku..."General Grievous said.

 _"His death was a necessary loss."_ Darth Sidious replied. _"Soon I will have new apprentices, ones far younger and more powerful."_

* * *

In Coruscant...

It was now night time.

Ferus and Nadia were disguised as normal citizens while taking a stroll in the Monument Park.

"I wish it could always be just like this."Nadia admitted kindly.

Ferus smiled at his wife. "Me too."

"After the war is over, let's retire from the jedi business, Ferus."Nadia suggested. "Spend the rest of our lives to be more like husband and wife."

"I would enjoy that, but what about our legacy?"Ferus asked with a smug smile. "We're already breaking the Council's rules against relationship now that we're married, Dia, might as well have children, too."

"All right, but you're in charge of cleaning up after them."Nadia stated with a smirk. "Force-sensitive children make big messes."

Ferus wrapped his hands around Nadia's waist and the two kissed each other passionately.

* * *

In Padme's Apartment...

Padme stood in the balcony brushing her hair while Anakin leaned against the wall, watching her lovingly.

"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo."Padme admitted with a soft smile. "We can go to the lake country where no one will know... where we can be safe, I can go early and fix up the baby's room, I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

"You are so...beautiful."Anakin admitted.

"It's only because I'm so in love."Padme answered.

Anakin chuckled. "No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

"So love has blinded you?"Padme asked.

"That's not exactly what I meant."Anakin replied with a smile.

"But it's probably true."Padme giggled.

* * *

 _In Anakin's Dream..._

 _The view was strangely distorted and disorienting._

 _It then showed Padme on a table in an alien medical chamber._

 _She was giving birth and was screaming in pain._

 _"Anakin, help me!"Padme screamed._

 _She let out another scream and died._

 _Then the scene went black as an infant's cry was heard._

* * *

Anakin awakens in a panic, covered in sweat

He looks over and sees Padme sound asleep next to him.

The jedi knight gets out from under the sheets and sits on the side of the bed.

He puts his head in his hands and places on his jedi rope before leaving the room down a set of stairs.

Padme awakens and realizes her husband was gone.

She goes off the bed and goes downstairs to look for him.

Anakin walked down a flight of stairs onto a large veranda.

Padme walks down the stairs and joins him.

"What's bothering you?"She asked.

"Nothing."Anakin replied and touches the japor snippet around Padme's neck. "I remember when I gave this to you."

"How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?"Padme asked.

"It was a dream."Anakin admitted.

"Bad?"Padme asked.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died."Anakin stated.

"And?"Padme said.

"And it was about you."Anakin replied.

"Tell me."Padme admitted.

"It was only a dream."Anakin answered and fell silent for a moment before replying. "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?"Padme asked touching her tummy.

"I don't know."Anakin answered.

"It was only a dream."Padme assured with a small smile.

"I won't let this one become real."Anakin stated firmly.

"This baby will change our lives."Padme said. "I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve in the senate, if the council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled-"

"I know, I know."Anakin replied.

"Do you think Ferus and Nadia might be able to help us?"Padme asked.

"I don't know, but our baby is a blessing."Anakin admitted with a smile.

Then the jedi knight and the naboo senator embraced each other.

* * *

The Next Day...

Anakin went to the Jedi Temple to talk to Yoda in his quarters.

"Premonitions? Premonitions."Yoda said. "These visions you have-"

"They're of pain, suffering, death."Anakin replied.

"Yourself you speak of or someone you know?"Yoda asked.

"Someone."Anakin answered.

"Close to you?"Yoda asked.

"Yes."Anakin replied.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin."Yoda warned. "The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda."Anakin admitted.

"Death is a natural part of life."Yoda stated. "Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force, mourn them, do not, miss them, do not, attachment leads to jealousy, the shadow of greed that is."

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"Anakin asked.

"Train yourself to let go...of everything you fear to lose."Yoda replied.

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin hurries down a temple hallway, heading toward a Jedi Briefing Room, where some jedi were exiting.

The jedi knight saw Obi-Wan in the room.

"You've missed the report on the outer rim sieges."Obi-Wan stated as he placed off the map.

"I'm sorry, I was held up."Anakin replied. "I have no excuse."

"In short, they are going very well."Obi-Wan said. "Saleucami has fallen and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

"What's wrong, then?"Anakin asked.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today."Obi-Wan admitted.

"That can only mean less deliberating and more action."Anakin stated. "Is that bad? It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine."Obi-Wan warned.

"Be careful of what?"Anakin asked.

"He has requested your presence."Obi-Wan answered.

"What for?"Anakin asked.

"He would not say."Obi-Wan replied.

"He didn't inform the council?"Anakin asked. "That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual and it's making me feel uneasy."Obi-Wan stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In one of the Meditation Gardens of the Coruscant Jedi Temple, Ferus and Nadia were relaxing together.

The garden was sun-drenched and it had a fish-filled pond connected to a sandy beach, while butterflies fluttered over the gently lapping waters.

"It's so beautiful."Nadia remarked.

"Yeah."Ferus agreed. "So, we just, like, lie down here?"

"Absolutely."Nadia remarked. "Letting our own cares melt away."

Ferus chuckled and closed his eyes while relaxing next to his wife.

Nadia smiled at him and looked at the view above them, which was the morning day light that made the trees twinkle.

Then the raven haired girl closed her eyes.

* * *

 _In Nadia's Dream..._

 _Nadia quietly enjoyed her slumber in the meditation garden, but Ferus wasn't next to her anymore._

 _Suddenly the female jedi knight heard a lightsaber activating causing her eyes to slowly open them._

 _There she saw Darth Nihilus looking at her causing her eyes widen in horror and disbelief._

 _"I am part of what you are and what you will always will be."Darth Nihilus stated._

 _The Lord of Hunger then raised his lightsaber to struck down the sixteen year old girl._

* * *

In Reality...

"NO!"Nadia screamed in fear and stood up.

The raven haired girl then realized her ancestor wasn't around anymore, which made her realize what she saw was only a nightmare.

"Nadia, are you okay?"Ferus asked in confusion.

Nadia let out a heavy breath and touched her forehead.

"Sorry Ferus, I just thought I saw someone, but it was just a nightmare."She replied looking down.

"We're going to have to take relaxation to the next level."Ferus stated with a smile.

"No, no more that."Nadia admitted with a hint of fear. "Hold me, please."

Ferus then hugged his wife to comfort her from the awful nightmare she had.

"You saw him again, didn't you?"He asked.

Nadia didn't reply and just nodded slowly with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Nadia, no matter what happens, I promise I'll never leave you."Ferus vowed with a firm look.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	72. Revenge of the Sith Part 3

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 71: Revenge of the Sith Part 3**

Afterwards...

In the Council Chambers, Ferus and Nadia stood in the center of the room, where they were an equal distance away from each of the council members.

"Care to tell why you've called us up here all quiet like?"Nadia asked.

"You and Ferus are here in secret because we want you to understand the severity of what we are about to say."Mace Windu replied.

Nadia gives him a small cold glare but doesn't say anything.

"So what's going on?"Ferus asked.

"Anakin was recently asked to be promoted by Chancellor Palpatine to the rank of Master and to be put on the council as his personal representative."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Hey that's great."Nadia remarked with a smile.

"Well done."Ferus agreed.

Anakin smiled at his companions.

"Allow this appointment lightly the council does not."Yoda stated. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand."Anakin replied.

"You are on this council...but we do not grant you the rank of master."Mace Windu admitted.

Ferus and Nadia became dumbstruck of what they just heard.

Did the Council just rejected Anakin?

"What?"Anakin asked in disbelief. "How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair, how can you be on the council and not be a master?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker."Mace Windu ordered.

"Forgive me, Master."Anakin apologized as he sat in one of the empty chairs.

 _"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic...but have found no sign of General Grievous."_ Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

"Hiding in the outer rim Grievous is."Yoda said. "The outlying systems you must sweep."

"We do not have many ships to spare."Obi-Wan admitted.

 _"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?"_ Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately."Mace Windu suggested.

"He's right."Obi-Wan agreed. "It's a system we cannot afford to lose."

"I know that system well."Anakin admitted. "It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet."

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, while Kenobi must find General Grievous."Mace Windu reminded. "Nadia, you will be needed to train a new class padawans that will be needed in the front lines soon."

"Fine."Nadia said simply.

"Go young Olin and I will."Yoda stated. "Good relations with the Wookiees we have."

"Okay, master."Ferus replied with a nod.

"It's settled then."Mace Windu said. "Yoda and Ferus will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk, may the Force be with us all."

* * *

Afterwards...

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Nadia and Ferus walk out of the chamber.

"What kind of nonsense is this?"Anakin asked with a frown. "Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jed, it's insulting."

"Calm down, Anakin."Obi-Wan reminded. "You have been given a great honour, to be on the council at your age, it's never happened before."

"Yeah, to think I thought you needed to be older to be on the council."Nadia remarked.

"The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor."Obi-Wan commented. "The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council."Anakin stated.

"But it's what you wanted, Anakin."Ferus said with a smile. "Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this."Anakin replied.

"The only reason the council has approved your appointment... is because the chancellor trusts you."Obi-Wan admitted.

"And?"Anakin asked.

"Anakin, I am on your side, I didn't want to put you in this situation."Obi-Wan commented.

"What situation?"Anakin asked.

"The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings."Obi-Wan stated. "They want to know what he's up to."

Ferus and Nadia glanced at each other in disbelief.

"They want me to spy on the chancellor?"Anakin asked. "But that's treason."

"We are at war, Anakin."Obi-Wan replied.

"Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?"Anakin questioned.

"This assignment is not to be on record."Obi-Wan admitted.

"The chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan."Anakin stated. "He befriended me, he's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That is why you must help us."Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, our allegiance is to the senate, not to it's leader...who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The senate demanded that he stay longer."Anakin reminded.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin."Obi-Wan instructed. "Something is out of place."

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code, against the Republic."Anakin admitted. "Against a mentor and a friend that's what's out of place here, why are you asking this of me?"

"The council is asking you."Obi-Wan replied.

The jedi master then walked away leaving Anakin alone with Ferus and Nadia.

"Not on record?"Ferus asked. "That is just strange, don't you think?"

"I see the council's blind stubborness is still here."Nadia muttered with her arms folded.

"Don't worry, Anakin."Ferus assured with a small smile. "Hopefully it won't be too long before you get your wish."

"I hope so."Anakin replied with a unsure look.

"So what's the news you have for us?"Nadia asked.

"Me and Padme are expecting our child soon."Anakin admitted.

"Whoa that's awesome."Ferus chuckled with a smile.

"Congratulations, Anakin."Nadia remarked. "I'm so happy for you and Padme."

"Same with me, I'm sure you two will be great parents."Ferus commented as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"Anakin asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to see my sister one more time before leaving and don't want to keep, Master Yoda waiting all day."Ferus joked.

Anakin and Nadia smiled as they both watched Ferus walk away.

"So what is the thing that is worrying you?"Nadia asked.

"Huh?"Anakin said.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something."Nadia reminded.

Anakin fell silent for a moment before answering.

"I fear Padme might die from childbirth."He admitted.

"Why would you think of that?"Nadia asked with a hint of shock.

"I had a vision of her dying when giving birth."Anakin stated.

"Hey, I'm sure it doesn't mean it will come true, right?"Nadia asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure about that."Anakin replied. "I used to have a vision about my mother, just before she died."

"Hold on, why are you telling me this and not Ferus?"Nadia asked.

"Because you seemed to be the only person, I can tell you about this."Anakin admitted. "Either way, I think it's best that we don't discuss this here."

Nadia nodded as she followed her brother-in-law out of the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan rode in the gunship as it headed for the Clone landing platform.

"Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm."Obi-Wan admitted.

"It's very dangerous, putting them together."Mace Windu stated. "I don't think the boy can handle it, I don't trust him."

"With all due respect, Master, is he not the chosen one?"Obi-Wan asked. "Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says."Mace Windu said.

"A prophecy that misread could have been."Yoda admitted.

"He will not let me down, he never has."Obi-Wan commented.

"I hope right you are."Yoda stated.

* * *

In Bail's Office...

Senators including Bail Organa and Mon Mothma present the movement against the Chancellor to Padme and Ferus.

"Now that he has control of the jedi council, the chancellor has appointed governors to oversee all star systems and the republic."Bail admitted.

"When did this happen?"Fang Zar asked.

"The decree was posted this morning."Bail stated.

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?"Padme asked.

"Why bother?"Mon Mothma asked. "As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists."

"The constitution is in shreds."Giddean Danu said. "Amendment after amendment...executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day."

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight."Bail admitted.

Everyone looked at each other, a little worried at the implications of what was just said.

"What are you suggesting?"Terr Taneel asked.

"I appologize."Bail said. "I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic."Mon Mothma admitted. "We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic."

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy."Bail commented.

"I can't believe it has come to this!"Padme said. "Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors, he served as my Ambassador when I was Queen."

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate."Giddean Danu stated.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well."Mon Mothma admitted. "They know where the power lies and they will do whatever it takes to share in it, Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it."

"We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it."Bail said. "Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization..."

"Say no more, Senator Organa, I understand."Padme replied. "At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid."

"Yes, I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing."Bail commented.

"That means those closest to you...even family...no one can be told."Mon Mothma said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Agreed."Padme answered.

"Me too."Ferus replied.

* * *

Later that Night...

Anakin and Nadia land their speeders outside the Opera House.

The two jedi passed by different senators, civilians and other alien species in the hallway of the theatre.

They walked formally when they entered Palpatine's box, where the Chancellor was sitting with Mas Amedda and Sly-Moore, watching the Man Calamari Ballet doing Squid Lake.

"You wanted to see us, Chancellor?"Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin, Nadia."Palpatine said. "Come closer, I have good news, our clone intelligence units...have discovered the location of General Grievous, he's hiding in the Utapau system."

"That's wonderful."Nadia chuckled.

"At last."Anakin remarked. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council...if it didn't select you for this assignment."Palpatine stated. "You're the best choice, by far, sit down."

He then looked at his aides.

"Leave us."Palpatine ordered.

The Chancellor's aides stood up and exited the theater allowing Anakin and Nadia to sit down next to Palpatine.

"You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council."Palpatine stated. "If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand."Anakin admitted.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect."Palpatine said. "The Jedi Council want control of the Republic, they're planning to betray me."

"I don't think that-"Anakin started.

"I'm sure that's not..."Nadia added.

"Anakin, Nadia, search your feelings."Palpatine instructed. "You both know, don't you?"

"We know they don't trust you."Anakin admitted.

"Or the senate or the Republic."Palpatine said. "Or democracy, for that matter."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken."Anakin stated.

"Same with me, they don't seem to be doing everything with serenity anymore."Nadia retorted.

"Remember back to your early teachings?"Palpatine asked."All who gain power are afraid to lose it even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good."Anakin said.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin."Palpatine replied. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way...including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength."Nadia commented. "They think inwards only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"Palpatine asked with a firm look.

Anakin and Nadia looked at each other, neither of them don't know what to say.

"Did you two ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"Palpatine asked.

"No."Anakin replied.

"Me neither."Nadia said.

"I thought not, it's not a story the Jedi would tell you."Palpatine stated. "It's a Sith legend, Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith...Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith...so powerful and so wise...he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians... to create...life, he had such a knowledge of the dark side...he could even keep the ones he cared about...from dying."

This sentence earned both Anakin and Nadia's attention.

"He could actually...save people from death?"Anakin asked.

"Is that even possible?"Nadia said.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities...some consider to be unnatural."Palpatine explained.

"What happened to him?"Anakin asked.

"He became so powerful...the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power."Palpatine admitted with a smile."Which eventually, of course, he did, unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew then his apprentice killed him in his sleep."

Nadia paled a little hearing that and turned her attention on the Man Calamari Ballet as the audience clapped at the performance.

"It's ironic."Palpatine said. "He could save others from death...but not himself."

"I guess it is..."Nadia replied quietly.

"Is it possible to learn this power?"Anakin asked.

"Not from a Jedi."Palpatine answered.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	73. Revenge of the Sith Part 4

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 72: Revenge of the Sith Part 4**

In Kashyyyk...

A Wookiee Catamaran flanked by Wookiee Helicopters approach the tree housing the hologram area.

* * *

In the Council Chamber...

 _"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?"_ Ki-adi-mundi asked.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau."Anakin explained.

 _"Act on this we must."_ Yoda stated. _"The capture of General Grievous will end this war, quickly and decisively we should proceed."_

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign."Anakin said.

"The council will make up its own mind who is to go not the Chancellor."Mace Windu reminded.

 _"A master is needed with more experience."_ Yoda admitted.

 _"I concur."_ Ki-adi-mundi stated. _"Master Kenobi should go."_

 _"I agree."_ Yoda replied.

 _"Aye."_ Ki-adi-mundi agreed.

"Aye."Mace Windu said. "Very well, Council adjourned."

* * *

In Kashyyyk...

"The droids have started up their main power generators."Gree reported.

"Then now the time is, Commander."Yoda admitted.

"Yes, sir."Gree replied.

In the beach of Kashyyyk, Tarfful, a Wookiee Chieftain lets out a roar as the Wookiee army rushes to face the droid army.

Tank droids race across the water against the Wookiees and Clone Troopers on the beach.

Droid Gunships provide air support, while a spider droid emerged from the watery depths.

A Wookiee places an explosive on a separatist tank and jumps off just before the tank explodes.

Ferus used his lightsaber to slash the spider droid in half.

He landed safely on the ground as the droid exploded behind him.

From the Hologram Area, Yoda watched the ongoing battle.

* * *

In the Landing Platform...

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nadia walked with each other.

"Master, you're gonna need me on this one."Nadia admitted.

"I agree."Obi-Wan said with a smile. "However, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase."

Anakin chuckled a little at that complement.

"Ha ha, very funny."Nadia retorted sarcastically with her arms folded.

"Master, I've disappointed you."Anakin stated. "I haven't been very appreciative of your training, I've been arrogant and I apologize, I've just been so frustrated with the council."

"You are strong and wise, Anakin and I am very proud of you."Obi-Wan remarked. "I have trained you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, but be patient, Anakin, it will not be long before the council makes you a Jedi master."

Obi-Wan starts down the ramp.

"Master, be careful out there."Nadia warned with a smile.

"Don't worry, Nadia, I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau."Obi-Wan assured looking back. "I think I'll be able to handle the situation even without your help."

"Well, there's always a first time."Anakin commented.

Nadia shrugged and simple smirked.

"Obi-Wan."Anakin admitted. "May the Force be with you."

"And good luck out there."Nadia stated.

"Goodbye, old friends."Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with you both."

The Jedi Master heads down a ramp toward the waiting Republic cruiser.

Anakin and Nadia watch as the Republic cruiser that Obi-Wan was on lifts off and heads for space.

* * *

In the Republic Cruiser...

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here on the far side."Commander Cody stated.

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there."Obi-Wan instructed. "Just don't take too long."

"Come on, when have I ever let you down?"Commander Cody asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids until you arrive."

* * *

In Padme's Apartment...

Mabeline was showing Padme a book of patterns for the baby's room.

The 10 year old girl showed a page of a pattern of a confetti wallpaper.

"This one is nice."Nadia suggested.

"It's a bit...too much."Padme admitted with a smile.

"How about this one?"Mabeline asked hopefully while showing a page of a delicate pattern in her book.

"I think that is the one."Padme remarked.

Mabeline seemed to beam hearing it and gaining courage from the praise she stepped closer and extended her hand for the book.

"Thank you, Pad!"Mabeline waived joyfully then ran out of the room. "I'll see you later, bye bye!"

The 10 year old girl giggled as she rushed out of the room, she saw Anakin sit on the couch.

"Hey Anakin!"Mabeline greeted before going out of the apartment.

Anakin smiled at the girl, but his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

 _In Anakin's Vision..._

 _Padme calls out in pain while Obi-Wan was near her and softly speaks to her._

 _"Save your energy."Obi-Wan stated._

 _"I can't!"Padme cried._

 _"Don't give up, Padme."Obi-Wan said. "Don't give up..."_

* * *

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?"Anakin asked.

"He came by this morning."Padme replied.

"What did he want?"Anakin questioned as he stood up.

"He's worried about you."Padme admitted. "He says you've been under a lot of stress."

"I feel lost."Anakin stated.

"Lost?"Padme asked. "What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me."Anakin commented.

"They trust you with their lives."Padme said.

"Something's happening."Anakin admitted. "I'm not the Jedi I should be, I want more and I know I shouldn't."

"You expect too much of yourself."Padme replied.

The couple stop in front of the window in the bedroom.

"I found a way to save you."Anakin said.

"Save me?"Padme asked in confusion.

"From my nightmares."Anakin answered.

"Is that what's bothering you?"Padme asked.

"I won't lose you, Padme."Anakin stated.

"I'm not gonna die in childbirth, Ani."Padme assured. "I promise you."

"No, I promise you."Anakin vowed.

The couple embraced each other.

Anakin became surprised when he felt a kick coming from his wife's stomach.

"Did the baby just..."He said.

"He is telling you to stop worrying."Padme admitted with a smile.

"He?"Anakin asked. "Why do you think it's a boy?"

"My motherly intuition."Padme giggled.

Anakin chuckled as he stroked his wife stomach.

"Whoa, with a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl."He remarked.

The couple laughed a little.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple...

Nadia was sitting in the Jedi Library checking out a book that talked about the Old Republic and its legends like the Jedi Civil War and Sith Empire.

The Aomori Girl then paled when she saw the image Darth Nihilus in one of the pages causing her to get disturbed.

" _He is a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh and in his wake life dies…sacrificing itself to his hunger._ "A Voice said.

Nadia scoffed and shook her head.

The Aomori Girl looked around and saw the other jedi were busy doing their normal things in the library like checking holobooks, datasticks and other variety of modern and ancient storage devices.

"What in the world is wrong with me?"Nadia muttered quietly.

"Big sister?"

Nadia freaked out a little and saw Mabeline on her right.

"Mabel, you have to stop sneaking up on me like that."She retorted bitterly.

"Sorry Nadia, I didn't mean to scare you."Mabeline apologized with a smile.

"That's okay."Nadia assured. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training with the rest of the Wolf Clan?"

"We already finished and it's our break time now."Mabeline remarked. "What were you reading?"

"Oh I...I was just reading some information about the old republic."Nadia replied and closed the book. "Now all of this history studying has been making me hungry."

"How about we go get some refreshments?"Mabeline suggested. "There are plenty of blumfruit muffins and tarine tea to go around."

"Yeah, I would like that a lot, thanks."Nadia replied.

* * *

In Utapau...

Obi-Wan removes his cloak and jumps down behind General Grievous.

"Hello there."He greeted with a smile.

"General Kenobi."General Grievous said. "You are a bold one, kill him."

A bunch of battle droids surround Obi-Wan as he activated his lightsaber.

The Magna Guards raise their power staffs to attack Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan uses the Force to release apiece of equipment from the ceiling.

It drops on the magna droids, smashing them.

Obi-Wan walked toward General Grievous, slashing the last Magna Droid's head off.

The other battle droids move toward Obi-Wan.

"Back away."General Grievous ordered. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself."

"Your move."Obi-Wan said.

"You fool."General Grievous snarled. "I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

Then he activated his four lightsabers.

Obi-Wan and Grievous fight across the control room as the battle droid sharpshooters try to pick off the Jedi.

The jedi continues fight the General and cuts off one of his hands then another.

Suddenly Commander Cody and a large group of clone troopers arrive into the entrance of the control center.

The Clone Troopers then began to fight against the Separatist Droids.

"Attack, Kenobi."General Grievous said. "Army or not...you must realize you are doomed."

"I don't think so."Obi-Wan replied.

The Jedi Master uses the Force to hurl the General backwards and he falls into a lower platform causing him to jump down after him.

Obi-Wan spotted General Grievous racing toward one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle.

General Grievous jumped onto a Wheel Scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole.

Obi-Wan whistles for his lizard Boga, who runs up to him.

He then hops on the lizard to go after Grievous.

* * *

In the Jedi War Room...

Mace Windu, Anakin, Yoda and Ki-adi-mundi listen to Commander Cody's report.

 _"Master Windu, may I interrupt?"_ Commander Cody asked. _"General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous...and we have begun our attack."_

"Thank you, Commander."Mace Windu replied and looked at Anakin. "Anakin, deliver this report to the chancellor, his reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

"Yes, Master."Anakin answered.

The Jedi Knight left the room and the hologram of Commander Cody vanished.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi."Mace Windu said. "The dark side of the Force surrounds the chancellor."

 _"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous then he should be removed from office._ "Ki-adi-mundi stated.

"The Jedi Council would have to take control of the senate in order to secure a peaceful transition."Mace Windu admitted.

 _"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us."_ Yoda warned. _"Great care we must take."_

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

Anakin went to see Palpatine.

"Chancellor."Anakin said. "We've just received a report from Master Kenobi, he has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."Palpatine stated.

"I should be there with him."Anakin admitted with a frown.

"It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. "Palpatine said. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?"

"I wish I knew."Anakin stated. "More and more I get the feeling that...I'm being excluded from the Council, I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin."Palpatine stated. "They see your future, they know your power will be too strong to control."

The two walk in the hallway.

"You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you."Palpatine explained. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?"Anakin asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force."Palpatine replied. "Even the nature of the dark side."

Anakin went in front of Palpatine.

"You know the dark side?"He questioned.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi."Palpatine commented. "If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

The two began to circle each other.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin."Palpatine warned. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi, learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife...from certain death."

"What did you say?"Anakin demanded.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you."Palpatine admitted with a smile.

Anakin activated his lightsaber.

"You're the Sith lord."He said with a glare.

"I know what's been troubling you and Nadia."Palpatine stated. "Listen to me, don't continue to be pawns of the Jedi Council ever since I've known you two, you've both been searching for a life...greater than that of an ordinary Jedi, a life of significance...of conscience."

Anakin continued pointing his lightsaber at the Chancellor.

"Are you going to kill me?"Palpatine asked.

"I would certainly like to."Anakin replied with a frown.

"I know you would, I can feel your anger."Palpatine answered. "It gives you focus...makes you stronger."

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."Anakin admitted.

"Of course, you should."Palpatine replied. "But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."He retorted.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin, know the power of the dark side, power to save Padme."Palpatine said.

* * *

In Utapau...

General Grievous roared through the stone block tunnel system, riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic.

Obi-Wan raced after him with his lizard moving onto the ceiling.

The Jedi Master catches up with General Grievous and they charge through the tunnel, side by side.

Obi-Wan grabs the Droid's electronic staff.

Extending from the wall of a small sinkhole was a secret landing platform with a small Federation Fighter sitting in the middle of it.

Obi-Wan and General Grievous race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform.

The Jedi Master yanked on the staff, then jumps off his lizard onto the General's scooter.

Both Obi-Wan and Grievous hit the floor.

General Grievous pulled out a laser pistol and fires at Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master reaches out his hand, grabs the General's electro-staff and spins the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

Obi-Wan charges General Grievous, swinging the staff and hitting the General in the stomach, knocking the gun away.

General Grievous was hit by the staff and the Force bends his forearm.

The General kicks Obi-Wan on the floor causing the electro-staff to knocked away from the jedi master's hands.

The two then engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Obi-Wan struggles to avoid the deadly blows of General Grievous, who's stomach plate was loose.

Obi-Wan grabbed it and rips it off, revealing the alien life form's guts encased in a bag in the Droid's chest.

General Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan, hoists him over his head and tosses him across the platform.

Obi-Wan dangles off the edge of the platform and clutches the rim from falling to the ground below.

General Grievous grabs the staff and charges Obi-Wan.

At the last second, Obi-Wan reached out his hand and uses the Force to retrieve the Droid's laser pistol.

The Jedi Master fires several blasts in the stomach area of the alien droid and he exploded from the inside out.

The smoldering Droid falls to the ground.

General Grievous was dead.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto the platform and throws the laser pistol away.

"So uncivilized."He admitted.

The Jedi Master looked at the destroyed corps of the General.

* * *

 **General Grievous is destroyed, but what will happen next?**


	74. Revenge of the Sith Part 5

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 73: Revenge of the Sith Part 5**

Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto were preparing to board a jedi gunship that was heading to the Chancellor's office.

Anakin entered the hangar and walked up to Mace Windu.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you."He said.

"What is it, Skywalker?"Mace Windu asked. "We are in a hurry, we have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous, we are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power, I've just learned a terrible truth."Anakin admitted. "I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?"Mace Windu asked.

"Yes."Anakin replied. "The one we have been looking for."

"How do you know this?"Mace Windu questioned.

"He knows the ways of the Force."Anakin answered. "He has been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?"Mace Windu asked.

"Absolutely."Anakin replied.

"Then our worst fears have been realized."Mace Windu said. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful."Anakin commented. "You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair."Mace Windu stated. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker, there is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go, Master."Anakin admitted.

"No."Mace Windu replied in a firm tone. "If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here."

"Yes, Master."Anakin answered.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return."Mace Windu ordered.

"Yes, Master."Anakin answered.

Anakin watches as the four jedi masters leave in their gunship.

Then Nadia arrived in the hangar and walked up to the jedi knight.

"Hey."She greeted.

"Hi."Anakin responded simply.

"What's wrong?"Nadia asked with a smug smile. "You have a look of stress when something is troubling you."

"I've learned Palpatine is the Sith Lord."Anakin replied. "The one, we've been looking for the entire time."

"What? Really?"Nadia asked with a hint of shock. "Does the Council know about this?"

"I told Mace Windu about it and he said he'll have him arrested."Anakin said.

"And?"Nadia added.

"I still fear of Padme dying in childbirth."Anakin answered.

"Anakin, do you really believe the dark side can stop Padme dying in childbirth?"Nadia asked with a unsure look. "Couldn't any jedi we know help that problem?"

"The Jedi would expel us both if they knew we were both married so for your answer no one can help neither of us."Anakin stated.

"Okay, but I don't know if we should trust Palpatine."Nadia admitted. "But then again, I am _tired_ being a pawn of the council."

"Well your half sith aren't you?"Anakin asked.

"I'm descended from a man who was a Dark Lord of the Sith during the era of strife following the Jedi Civil War."Nadia complemented. "Which means I have smaller ambitions since half of me is a jedi."

The two then left the hangar bay.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Padme sat alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of Padme.

 _"You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."_ Palpatine's Voice said.

Anakin stood up and looked at the apartment of his wife that was seen in the distance.

Then a tear rolled down his face.

He couldn't bare to lose Padme like the way he lost his mother.

Anakin rushes out of the Council Chamber to go after the four jedi masters.

* * *

Nadia sat in her room quietly while sitting down against the wall.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them with a glare on her face.

 _"No more games, no more pretending."_ Nadia thought with a firm look. _"I know who I am, I've made my choice."_

The raven haired girl left her room and rushed in the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mace Windu and the three other Jedi Masters arrive at Chancellor Palpatine's office.

"Master Windu."Palpatine said with a smile. "I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then, I must say you're here sooner than expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic...you're under arrest, Chancellor."Mace Windu stated.

The four jedi masters activated their lightsabers.

Palpatine frowned. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The senate will decide your fate."Mace Windu admitted.

"I am the senate."Palpatine growled.

"Not yet."Mace Windu replied.

Palpatine stood up from his seat and pulled a lightsaber from his sleeve

"It's treason then."He said with a grim look.

The Sith Lord hurls himself at the Jedi with a screeching war cry.

Agen Kolar was first killed by Palpatine, who then slices Saesee Tiin's torso and a few seconds later Kit Fisto is slain, killed by a slash across the gut.

Only Mace Windu remains, alone against the Dark Lord.

* * *

Anakin and Nadia land their speeders before jumping out and they ran down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office.

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

Palpatine and Mace continue the fight, dueling fiercely.

At first, Palpatine appeared to have the upper hand, but Windu gradually gains ground, slowly driving the Sith Lord out of the Chancellor's antechamber and into the office proper.

Mace Windu disarms Palpatine, both combatants balancing on the edge of the large window shattered during the duel.

He holds Palpatine at blade point.

"You are under arrest, my lord."He stated.

Then Anakin and Nadia arrive at the scene.

"Anakin, Nadia, I told you it would come to this, I was right."Palpatine admitted. "The Jedi are taking over."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return."Mace Windu commented. "You have lost."

"No, no, no...YOU WILL DIE!"Palpatine growled.

The Sith Lord unleashes a torrent of Force lightning causing Mace Windu to block it with his lightsaber, casting much of the energy back into Palpatine's body while Anakin and Nadia shield their eyes from the lightning.

"He's a traitor!"Palpatine shouted.

"He is the traitor!"Mace Windu stated.

"I have the power to save the one you love."Palpatine said weakly. "You must choose."

Anakin and Nadia both glare at Windu.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin, Nadia!"Mace Windu called out as he struggled against the sith's lightning.

"Don't let him kill me."Sidious cried as his real face began to show. "I can't hold it any longer, I can't, I'm weak, I'm too weak, Anakin, Nadia, help me, help me! I can't hold on any longer!"

The Sith Lord becomes hideously deformed; his face becomes unusually pale and sagged, his teeth become yellow and rotten, his fingernails become long and dirty while his eyes turn burning yellow with blood-red rims.

"I am going to end this once and for all."Mace Windu admitted with a frown.

"You can't."Nadia protested with a deadly look. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the senate and the courts."Mace Windu reminded. "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm too weak."Sidious said weakly. "Don't kill me, please."

"It's not the Jedi way."Anakin stated with a glare. "He must live, I need him."

Mace Windu raised his lightsaber to kill the Sith Lord.

"Please don't!"Sidious begged.

"NO!"Anakin shouted angrily.

The Jedi Knight activities his lightsaber and cuts off Mace Windu's hand holding the lightsaber while Nadia used her gold yellow lightsaber to stab him in the stomach causing the jedi master to shout in pain.

"POWER!"Sidious shouted. "UNLIMITED POWER!"

The Sith Lord cackles with glee while blasting the shocked Mace Windu out of the window, sending him plunging to his death hundreds of stories below.

Anakin and Nadia become horrified by their actions.

"Oh no..."Nadia sobbed as she dropped her lightsaber.

"What have we done?"Anakin cried.

The two dropped on their knees.

"You're fulflling your destinies, Anakin, Nadia."Sidious replied as he stood up. "Become my apprentices, learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"We will do whatever you ask."Nadia admitted.

"Good."Sidious said with a evil smile.

"Just help us save Padme's life."Anakin begged. "I can't live without her."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved...but if we work together...I know we can discover the secret."Darth Sidious commented.

"We both pledge ourselves...to your teachings."Nadia replied.

"Good, good, the Force is strong with you two, powerful siths you both will become."Sidious stated. "Henceforth you two shall be known as Darth Vader and First Sister."

"Thank you, master."Anakin and Nadia replied with glares.

"Rise."Darth Sidious ordered.

Anakin and Nadia both stood up while Darth Sidious moved over to his desk.

* * *

On Kashyyyk...

Yoda closed his eyes and holds his head as he felt a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

Darth Sidious placed on his dark cloak.

"Because the council did not trust either of you, my young apprentices...I believe you two are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot."He stated. "When the Jedi learn what has transpired here...they will kill us, along with all the senators."

"Agree."Anakin replied.

"The council's next move will be against the senate."Nadia retorted.

"Every single Jedi...including your friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ferus Olin...are now an enemies of the Republic."Darth Sidious commented.

"We understand, Master."Anakin replied.

"We must move quickly, the Jedi are relentless."Darth Sidious warned. "If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end, first I want you two to go to the Jedi temple, we will catch them off-balance."

"All of them, master?"Nadia asked.

"Are you weak, First Sister?"Darth Sidious questioned.

Nadia's glare became more deadly.

"First Sister shall do thy bidding, my Master."She answered firmly.

"Do what must be done, Lord Vader, First Sister, do not hesitate, show no mercy."Darth Sidious ordered. "Only then will you both be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"Anakin asked.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with after you two have killed all the Jedi in the temple."Darth Sidious replied. "Lord Vader go to the Mustafar system wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other separatist leaders while you, First Sister, go to Corellia and finish off the other traitors, once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and we shall have peace."

* * *

Later that Night...

Anakin and Nadia now known as Darth Vader and First Sister march up to the Jedi Temple with a large group of clone troopers behind them.

* * *

On Utapau...

The battle between the clone troopers and the droids rage throughout the sinkhole.

Obi-Wan rides up to Commander Cody.

"Commander, contact your troops."He ordered. "Tell them to move to the higher levels. "

"Very good, sir."Cody replied. "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this. "

He hands Obi-Wan his lightsaber, and the lizard rears up.

"Thank you, Cody."Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "Now let's get a move on, we've got a battle to win here."

"Yes, sir!"Cody answered.

Obi-Wan and his lizard ride off down the wall of the giant sinkhole.

The battle rages throughout the city.

Cody takes out his comlink and listens to the hologram of Darth Sidious.

 _"Commander Cody, the time has come."_ Darth Sidious said. _"Execute Order Sixty-Six."_

"Yes, My Lord."Commander Cody replied and gestured to a nearby Clone Trooper. "Blast him!"

An All Terrain Tactical Enforcer fires Obi-Wan and his lizard off the wall of the sinkhole.

Obi-Wan and Boga fall hundreds of feet to the bottom of the water-filled sinkhole.

* * *

In Mygeeto...

Ki-Adi-Mundi gets gunned down by CC-1138 and the Galactic Marines.

* * *

On the lush tropical planet of Felucia...

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura got murdered by CC-5052 and his 327th Star Corps.

* * *

Back in Kashyyyk...

Yoda drops his stick, clutches his chest while dropping on the floor.

* * *

In Cato Neimoidia...

A Clone Pilot watches a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Execute Order Sixty-Six."Darth Sidious ordered.

"It will be done, My Lord."the Clone Pilot answered.

Plo Koon's Jedi starfighter gets shot down by aggressive reconnaissance-170 starfighters, sending it smashing into a clone staging area.

* * *

On Saleucami...

Stass Allie's 74-Z speeder bike got destroyed by CC-8826 and his wingman, riding BARC speeders.

* * *

In Kashyyyk...

Ferus rushes up to Yoda, who was overlooking the ongoing battle

The seventeen year old boy notice the troubling look on Yoda's face.

Suddenly Yoda ignited his lightsaber, leaped in the air and beheads Commander Gree and another clone trooper, who were about to kill Ferus with their blasters.

Chewbacca and Tarfful tell Yoda and Ferus to follow them.

"Master Yoda, what's going on?"Ferus asked.

"Not safe it is."Yoda replied with a look of unbearable sadness. "Move into the jungle, we must."

* * *

Inside the Jedi Temple...

The Temple was now in complete chaos.

Many Jedi were getting gunned down by clone troopers.

Hal stood with Fy-Tor-Ana as they reflected the lasers of the clone troopers that were trying to kill them.

"What's happening?!"Fy-Tor-Ana questioned. "Why are they shooting at us?!"

"I don't know!"Hal replied. "Just block their shots!"

Then terrified cries rang in the air earning the two jedi's attention.

They rushed to a doorway to see Petro, Mabeline and Sors lying on the ground with clone troopers surrounding them, ready to shoot them with their blasters.

Hal and Ana did a strong force push together sending the clone troopers slamming against the wall while Petro, Mabeline and Sors rushed up to them.

"Big brother!"Mabeline said happily.

Hal hugged his little sister tightly, feeling relieved she was alive.

"Where's the rest of your clan?"He asked.

"They're gone even Katooni and Ganodi."Mabeline cried as tears fell down her face.

"Master Halycon, Master Ana, why were the clones trying to kill us?"Sors asked worriedly.

"Honestly Sors, we don't know, but the temple is no longer a safe place for any of us."Fy-Tor-Ana replied.

"I can't believe the clones would do this..."Petro said with a hint of anger.

Then a explosion was heard from the distance.

"Mabel, contact KT and tell her, we're leaving."Hal ordered handing a comlink to her sister.

Mabeline nodded and puts on the comlink before speaking in it.

"KT, it's Mabel, have the shuttle ready, we're leaving."She ordered.

R2-KT beeped in a panicking sound before Mabeline placed off the comlink.

Hal opens the door and checked the hallway before looking at the three.

"We're clear, let's go."He stated.

"Have your lightsabers ready."Fy-Tor-Ana warned. "Things could get messy."

Petro, Mabeline and Sors took out their lightsabers.

Hal, Fy-Tor-Ana, Petro, Mabeline and Sors slowly come out of the room as blaster shooting and death cries were heard in the background.

On their way to the direction of the hangar, a group of clones suddenly appear and surrounded them.

Among the clones were Ace and Wingnut.

Petro, Mabeline and Sors stood behind Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana as they activated their lightsabers.

"Wingnut, none of you don't have to do this."Hal admitted.

"Good soldiers follow orders commander."Wingnut muttered.

Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana along with the three younglings stood in fighting positions and began deflecting the lasers as the clones fired at them.

Then a nearby door suddenly opened behind them.

"Come on, this way!"A voice rang out.

Petro, Mabeline and Sors rushed to the room followed by Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana after taking down the clones.

Hal slash the control panel so that the door can shut tightly and no one can get inside.

The five became alarmed seeing Boost and Warthog.

Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana pointed their lightsabers at the two clone troopers.

"Just what game are you two playing?"Fy-Tor-Ana demanded.

"It's all right, we don't have the chips in our heads!"Boost protested.

"Yeah right, like we would believe that!"Petro snapped angrily.

"You are all murderers!"Sors growled.

"Sir, we removed our chips a few months ago like Rex did."Warthog assured.

"It's true, we haven't betrayed any jedi since this masscare happened."Boost agreed.

Hal, Ana, Petro, Mabeline and Sors glance at each other with unsure looks before deactivating their lightsabers.

"Fine, but don't expect any of us to trust either of you."Hal warned with a frown.

"Okay, sir."Warthog replied.

He and Boost put on their helmets.

"We have to get out of the temple, KT is waiting for us."Mabeline commented calmly.

Suddenly the group became alarmed when they saw sparks coming from the door behind them.

"Let's get out of here and quick!"Fy-Tor-Ana stated.

The five jedi and the two clone troopers rushed to the hangar while taking out a few clone troopers in the process.

R2-KT called out from a shuttle earning their attention.

"There's our ride."Hal admitted.

The group rushed to the ramp of the shuttle.

Then sounds of lightsabers dueling was heard and saw Etain Tur-Mukan dueling a cloaked male figure but the five young jedi felt he was not from the light side.

They watch in horror as Etain was killed by the blue lightsaber of the cloaked figure.

"Master Etain!"Mabeline screamed in fear.

"A fallen jedi..."Petro whispered.

"Come on, move it!"Boost shouted.

Warthog and Boost brought the three younglings to the shuttle before Hal followed after them.

"KT, get us out of here!"Hal ordered.

R2-KT beeped in response as she complied.

Then the shuttle took off with its ramp closing just as a bunch of clone troopers barged into the hangar and fired at it while they stood behind the cloaked figure, who's eyes glew in a deadly yellow colour.

* * *

In Another Part of the Jedi Temple...

Nadia made her way through the First Knowledge Quarter to one of the many briefing rooms, where Serra Keto was.

She confronted Serra and engaged her in a duel.

Jumping on a balcony that overlooked a training veranda in the Tower of First Knowledge, Serra cut into a pillar, but Nadia toppled it, using it to crush her.

The raven haired girl used her force lightning to steal the last of Keto's energy before leaving the room.

* * *

In Padme's Apartment...

Padme look out the apartment window to see the jedi temple in flames.

"The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple."Threepio reported. "Don't worry, I am sure he will be all right."

The droid then walked away leaving the Naboo Senator by herself.

Padme burst into tears fearing the worst that might've happened to her husband.

* * *

Outside...

The fierce fighting sparked a blaze which soon engulfed the entire Temple, attracting the attention of hundreds of beings who watched in horror as the ancient edifice burned.

Witnessing the smoke and flames Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan and a Jedi sympathizer, landed on the landing platform of one of the Tower hangars to investigate the fire.

"What's going on here?"Bail demanded.

"There's been a rebellion, sir."Clone Sergeant Fox replied."Don't worry, the situation is under control."

The clone troopers bar the Senator from entering the Temple and point their guns at him.

"I'm sorry, sir."Fox stated. "It's time for you to leave."

"And so it is."Bail said simply.

The Senator turns to leave and head to his speeder then several shots rung out.

"Get him!"

Bail turned around and sees ten-year-old Jedi, Zett Jukassa, fighting the clone troopers.

The Senator jumps for cover behind his Speeder, starting the engines.

He watched in horror as Zett was shot down by the clones.

"NO!"Bail screamed in shock.

The Speeder took off with Bail clinging to the side.

The clone troopers fire at the speeder as it disappeared into the cityscape.

* * *

 **Order 66 has happened...**

 **But what will really happen next?**


	75. Revenge of the Sith Part 6

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 74: Revenge of the Sith Part 6**

In Utapau...

Obi-Wan dives deeper under the water, fumbling in his utility belt for a breathing device.

He puts it in his mouth as he swam underwater.

The Jedi Master removes the breathing apparatus after coming up from underwater and he started to climb the rock wall.

* * *

In Kashyyyk...

It was now night time, a group of clone troopers were looking for Yoda and Ferus.

"All these Wookiees are dead."A Clone Leader said. "Move to the east."

"Yes, sir."A Clone Trooper answered.

Tarfful and Chewbacca brought Yoda and Ferus, where the escape pod was hidden.

"Goodbye, Tarfful."Yoda said. "Goodbye, Chewbacca, miss you we will."

"Thank you for your help."Ferus admitted with a smile.

Chewbacca let out a soft growl.

The escape pod opened as Yoda and Ferus made their way inside.

The two wookiees watched as the escape pod flew away.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

The platform rose to the surface of the Office Building.

Senator Organa's starcrusiser took off and disappeared into the crisp morning sky.

Bail was greeted by Captain Antilles and two alderaan troopers in the hallway.

"Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe."He stated.

* * *

Back on Utapau...

Obi-Wan hid from a group of clone troopers.

"Did you find Kenobi?"Commander Cody asked.

"Sir, no one could have survived that fall."A Clone Trooper replied.

"Start loading your men on the ships."Commander Cody ordered. "Move it."

Obi-Wan makes his way out of the cave and onto General Grievous's secret landing platform.

He runs to the Starfighter and climbs into the one-man ship.

Then the Starfighter took off and disappeared into the sky and went into space.

* * *

In the Starfighter...

"Emergency code 913."Obi-Wan stated. "I have no contact on any frequency."

Then a fuzzy hologram image appeared.

 _"Master Kenobi."_ the figure said.

"Repeat."Obi-Wan replied.

Then the small hologram stopped being fuzzy and revealed Bail Organa.

 _"Master Kenobi."_ Bail repeated.

"Senator Organa, my clone troops turned on me."Obi-Wan admitted. "I need help."

 _"We have just rescued Master Yoda and Ferus."_ Bail replied. _"It appears this ambush has happened everywhere, we're sending you our coordinates."_

* * *

In Padme's Apartment...

Padme rushed onto the veranda as Anakin exited his jedi fighter and they embraced each other.

Artoo beeped a response at Threepio.

"Hush!"Threepio said. "Not so loud."

"Are you all right?"Padme asked worriedly. "I heard there was an attack on the Jedi temple, you could see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine."Anakin replied. "I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"What's happening?"Padme asked.

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."Anakin admitted.

"I can't believe that."Padme said.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the chancellor myself."Anakin stated.

"What are you gonna do?"Padme asked.

"I will not betray the Republic, my loyalties lie with the chancellor and with the senate and with you."Anakin responded.

"What about Ferus and Obi-Wan?"Padme asked.

"I don't know."Anakin answered. "Many Jedi have been killed, we can only hope that they remain loyal to the chancellor like Nadia."

"Anakin, I'm afraid."Padme said sadly.

"Have faith, my love."Anakin admitted with a smile. "Everything will soon be set right, the chancellor has given me a very important mission, the separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system, I'm going there to end this war, wait for me until I return, things will be different, I promise."

The couple looked at each other and kissed.

"Please, wait for me."Anakin stated.

The Jedi Knight walked away and went into his jedi fighter.

"Well, he is under a lot of stress, R2."Threepio said.

Artoo let out a few beeps.

"Take care, my little friend."Threepio commented.

Artoo beeped a good-bye and the fighter takes off.

Padme was left alone on the veranda as Threepio went up to her.

"Oh, my lady, is there anything I might do?"Threepio asked.

"No, thank you, 3PO."Padme replied.

"I feel so helpless."Threepio commented as he walked away.

* * *

In Space...

Hal's shuttle connects with Bail Organa's Starcruiser.

* * *

In Hal's Shuttle...

Hal looked at Boost and Warthog.

"You two should stay behind us otherwise you both will get shoot."He commented.

"Yes, sir."Boost and Warthog answered in unison.

Petro, Mabeline and Sors stood behind Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana as the doors opened and they were greeted by Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail.

* * *

On the Alderaan Starcruiser...

"Master Yoda!"Petro said with a relieved smile. "Master Kenobi!"

"And Ferus too."Sors remarked.

"Thank the force, you three are okay."Mabeline remarked happily.

"Good to see you safe it is, younglings."Yoda admitted with a warm smile.

"Where are Anakin and Nadia?"Obi-Wan asked. "Are they all right?"

Hal, Fy-Tor-Ana and Mabeline had sad looks on their faces.

"None of us haven't seen them since this massacre began."Fy-Tor-Ana answered.

"Let's just hope they both made it out."Ferus said with a hint of worry.

"I'm sure they both did, Ferus."Obi-Wan assured.

"Young Hal, dark times are these."Yoda admitted. "Good to see you and these younglings, it is."

"You were attacked by your clones too?"Hal asked.

"Yeah and it was sort of shocking."Ferus complemented.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, we did."Yoda stated.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Heard from no one have we."Yoda replied.

"Neither have we."Hal admitted sadly.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi temple."Bail admitted. "That's why I went looking for Yoda."

"Have we had any contact from the temple?"Ferus asked.

"Received a coded retreat message we have."Yoda said.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the temple."Bail explained. "It says the war is over."

"We all know that's a lie."Hal retorted coldly.

"Then we must go back."Obi-Wan suggested. "If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master."Obi-Wan answered. "There is too much at stake, I agree."

"Beside we need a clearer picture of what has happened."Fy-Tor-Ana stated.

"And a little more knowledge might light our way."Yoda admitted.

"Can we come with you?"Petro asked.

"Yeah, we want to help."Mabeline suggested with a hopeful smile.

Master Yoda shook his head.

"Much to dangerous, this mission is youngling."He replied. "Remain here you three must."

"Fine."Petro, Mabeline and Sors answered in unison.

Hal then remembered Boost and Warthog.

"Before we go back to the temple, masters, there is something you all must know..."He admitted.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Nute and the rest of the separatist coalition watch the hologram of Darth Sidious in the center of the room.

"The plan has gone as you had promised, my lord."Nute stated.

 _"You have done well, Viceroy."_ Darth Sidious replied. _"When my new apprentice Darth Vader arrives...he will take care of you."_

* * *

On the Alderaan Starcruiser...

Bail, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ferus, Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana sat in the cockpit as the cruiser was heading back to Coruscant.

"We're receiving a message from the chancellor's office, sir."A Pilot reported.

"Send it through."Bail ordered.

"Yes, sir."the Pilot answered.

He pressed a button and Mas Amedda appeared on the small screen.

 _"Senator Organa, the supreme chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress."_ Mas Amedda stated.

"I will be there."Bail replied.

 _"He'll be expecting you."_ Mas Amedda admitted.

Then the screen went off.

"Could be a trap."Bail suggested.

"I don't think so."Obi-Wan replied simply. "The chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems... without keeping the senate intact."

"If a special session of Congress there is...easier for us to enter the Jedi temple it will be."Yoda explained.

* * *

In Corellia...

A few Star Destroyers arrived in the sky earning plenty of attention from the citizens.

* * *

In One of the Star Destroyer...

Nadia stood in the bridge and looked out the window watching the corellian jedi temple that was around Coronet City.

The sixteen girl's black hair was now short and swooped up while she wore a imperial black suit.

Nadia notice her comlink beeping and she answered it.

"Yes?"She asked.

 _"First Sister, the bombs are ready to be activated around the temple and we evacuated out of the area."_ A Clone Trooper reported.

"Very well, then I'll send the green jedi a little greeting."Nadia replied.

She then pressed the button on the remote she was holding.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Anakin flew his jedi fighter over the volcanoes of Mustafar and landed on a complex of Landing Platforms.

The jedi knight goes out of the cockpit and Artoo tried to follow after him.

"R2, stay with the ship."Anakin ordered as he placed on his hood.

Artoo lets out a sad little beep and moved back toward the ship.

Anakin walked in the landing platform and arrived at the doorway of the control center.

"Welcome, Lord Vader."Nute said. "We've been expecting you."

Anakin raised his hand toward a control panel and all the exits close.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Smoke from the smoldering shell of the Jedi Temple fills the air with a brown haze.

Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ferus, Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana approached the temple on foot, deciding that a ship would attract too much attention from the clone troopers that were still stationed in the case of Jedi returning home.

As the five jedi got closer, they could see that there were numerous figures standing around in Jedi robes.

But the figures weren't Jedi, they were clones.

Neither of the five jedi were fooled by the clones disguises and they started attacking the traitorous clone troopers.

* * *

In the Senate Chamber...

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled."Darth Sidious stated.

Bail entered the Senate Pod of Naboo and sits next to Padme.

Jar Jar, Captain Typho and two handmaidens were in the Naboo pod as well.

"What's happened?"Bail asked.

"The chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the senate."Padme replied.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!"Darth Sidious announced.

The other senators cheered at that statement while Padme had a worried look on her face.

* * *

Inside the Jedi Temple...

There were dead bodies of jedi, padawans and younglings lying on the corridor floor while there were a few dead clone troopers around as well.

Ferus, Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana were horrified of what they were seeing around them as they passed by the bodies of more than one jedi.

"Not even the younglings survived."Obi-Wan said sadly.

Yoda stopped and gently touched the dead body of a young male padawan with his walking stick.

"Killed not by clones this Padawan."He said. "By a lightsaber he was."

"Who, master?"Ferus asked with a hint of shock. "Who could have done this?"

* * *

On Mustafar...

Anakin strikes down the Separatists and the battle droids with his lightsaber.

* * *

In the Senate Chamber...

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed."Darth Sidious said. "But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!"

The senators cheered and applauded.

"In order to ensure the security and continuing stability...the Republic will be reorganized... into the first Galactic Empire!"Darth Sidious announced. "For a safe and secure society!"

All the senators cheered and clapped loudly except Bail and Padme.

"So this is how liberty dies."Padme said quietly with a hint of disappointment. "With thunderous applause."

* * *

On Mustafar...

Anakin killed every single separatist leader, while their bodies left on the ground of the command center.

Nute Gunray was the last one alive.

"The war is over!"He stated. "Lord Sidious promised us peace...we only want..."

Anakin used his lightsaber to cut him down mercilessly.

He stood outside, looking at the Mustafar sun setting.

This was the price he had to pay in order to see Padme alive.

He certainly didn't enjoy killing in cold blood.

A single tear fell down, realizing that there was definitely no turning back from his new destiny.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

Obi-Wan stood in a large computer area as Yoda, Ferus, Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana watched in the hatchway to the Main Control Center.

"I have re-calibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Well that's good news."Ferus commented.

"For the clones...to discover the re-calibration a long time it will take."Yoda said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on Master."Hal stated. "There is something we must know."

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find."Yoda warned.

"We must know the truth, Master."Fy-Tor-Ana reminded.

Obi-Wan typed in a few commands and a hologram began to show the ones, who started the purge of the jedi.

Ferus trembled as his eyes beheld one of the most terrible sights he ever witnessed.

Obi-Wan, Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana were filled with shock as the recording continued to play.

The recording showed Anakin and Nadia slaughtering a class of jedi and younglings.

Yoda's ears dropped and closed his eyes in sadness.

"It can't be...it can't be..."Obi-Wan whispered.

Ferus shook his head in pain and disbelief.

"No...no..no..."He cried.

Anakin and Nadia knelt at Darth Sidious.

 _"You have done well, my new apprentices."_ Darth Sidious stated. _"Now, Lord Vader, First Sister...go and bring peace to the Empire."_

Obi-Wan switches off the hologram.

"I can't watch any more."He admitted.

"Destroy the Sith we must."Yoda stated.

"Send us to kill the emperor, master."Hal suggested. "But we will not kill Anakin or Nadia."

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not."Yoda replied.

Hal frowned and didn't say anything.

"Anakin is like my brother and Nadia is like my own daughter."Obi-Wan said. "I cannot do it either."

"Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker and Aomori has become."Yoda stated. "The ones you trained, gone they are consumed by Darth Vader and First Sister."

"So that's it then?"Ferus questioned bitterly. "We're just giving up on Anakin and Nadia just like that?! There has to be another way to solve this out!"

"Perhaps, right you are, Young Olin."Yoda replied."But if to end this conflict, destroy the Sith we must, if we are to save any peace still left in the galaxy."

Ferus looks down in disappointment while Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana looked at him sadly.

"I do not know where the emperor has sent them."Obi-Wan commented. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan and find them you and Olin will."Yoda stated.

"What about me and Hal, master?"Fy-Tor-Ana asked.

"Worry not, Young Ana."Yoda said. "Stay with the three younglings, you and Hal must the last of the future Jedi, they are, protect them at all cast, they must be."

Fy-Tor-Ana nodded. "Understand, master."

* * *

Afterwards...

While Yoda went to face Darth Sidious, Hal and Fy-Tor-Ana went back to Bail's Star Crusier, Ferus and Obi-Wan took their starfighters to go to Padme's Apartment.

The moment Ferus came out of his starfighter, his foster sister hugged him.

"Thank the Force you're okay, Ferus."Padme said with a soft smile."I was so worried when Anakin told me that he didn't know if you had survived!"

Ferus suddenly felt an uneasy feeling was over him, hearing about Anakin as the the brother figure he cared about all his life not the deadly sith apprentice he has become like Nadia.

"The Republic has fallen."Obi-Wan stated. "Padme...the Jedi Order is no more..."

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone."Padme admitted.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."Ferus retorted with a bitter look.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope."Padme suggested.

"No, Padme."Obi-Wan replied. "It's over...the Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic."

Padme gasped. "The Sith!?"

"We're here looking for Anakin...when was the last time you saw him?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Yesterday."Padme answered.

"And do you know where he and Nadia are now?"Obi-Wan asked.

"No."Padme responded.

"Padme, we need your help."Ferus admitted. "They are in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"Padme asked.

"From themselves."Ferus replied sadly. "Both Anakin and Nadia has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong."Padme answered. "How could you even say that?"

"W have seen a security hologram...of them...killing younglings."Obi-Wan admitted.

"Not Anakin and Nadia, they couldn't."Padme said in shock.

"They were deceived by a lie, we all were."Obi-Wan replied. "It appears that the chancellor is behind everything, including the war."

"Yeah, Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for."Ferus explained. "After the deaths of Count Dooku and General Grievous, Anakin and Nadia became his new apprentices."

"I don't believe you two."Padme said weakly as she sat down on the sofa. "I can't."

"Padme, we must find him."Obi-Wan admitted.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"Padme cried.

"He has become a very great threat and so has Nadia."Ferus said sadly as he sat next to her. "There is no other way, I really wish there was..."

Padme shook her head.

"I can't."She answered.

Obi-Wan then turned to walk away and then looked at Padme, when he realized something.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?"He asked.

Padme looked down quietly.

"I'm so sorry."Obi-Wan admitted quietly.

The Jedi Master takes off in his star fighter while Ferus comforted Padme, who studied the japor snippet that is hanging around her neck.

* * *

In Corellia...

The Corellian Temple was burning like a massive bonfire and collapsed to the ground because of the badly damage it took from the bombs.

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

A hologram of Nadia appeared before Darth Sidious in his office at the bottom of the Senate Arena.

 _"The Corellian Jedi are dead and Darth Vader has taken care of the_ _Separatists, My Master."_ Nadia reported.

"It is finished then, First Sister, you and Lord Vader have restored peace and justice to the galaxy."Darth Sidious stated. "Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation, all droid units must shut down immediately."

 _"Very good, my lord."_ Nadia replied with a bow.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Padme was heading to her J-type star skiff with Ferus and Threepio.

The Naboo Senator wore a simple tan shirt that reached her legs. The turned-up collar was clasped with a delicate piece of metal goldwork and to help ease the back pain associated with pregnancy, she wore a harness made of a brown material clasped in the middle with an intricate gold pendant. Also to help with her pregnancy, her boots included cushioned inserts. She wore tan gloves that reached from her knuckles up to her upper arm. To complete the outfit, she wore tight-fitting white pants with simple brown boots while her hair was pulled back.

"Milady, let me come with you."Captain Typho said.

"There's no danger."Padme stated. "The fighting's over and this is personal."

"As you wish, milady, but I strongly disagree."Captain Typho stated.

"I'll be all right, Captain."Padme assured. "This is something I must do myself besides, Ferus and Threepio will look after me."

Captain Typho walked away as Padme, Ferus and Threepio board the small Naboo skiff.

Obi-Wan moves out from under the Skiff.

He quickly jumped on the retracting ramp as the Skiff takes off.

* * *

Inside the Naboo Star Skiff...

"Oh dear, do you know?"Threepio asked. "I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business."

Ferus sat at the back seat and looked at his sister with a sad look.

"Padme, I can't never kill Anakin or Nadia."He admitted.

"I know."Padme replied softly.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Naboo Skiff landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's starfighter.

Anakin runs up to the Skiff as the ramp lowered.

Padme rushed out of her ship and embraced her husband.

"I saw your ship."Anakin said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you."Padme answered. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

Anakin frowned. "What things?"

"He said you and Nadia turned to the dark side."Padme cried. "That you two...killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."Anakin admitted softly.

"He cares about us."Padme said.

"Us?"Anakin questioned.

"He knows."Padme replied. "He and Ferus wants to help you."

A simple smile grew on Anakin's face.

"Anakin, all I want is your love."Padme admitted.

"Love won't save you, Padme."Anakin answered. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?"Padme asked worriedly. "You're a good person, don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother."Anakin stated firmly. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you to protect you."

Padme touched her husband's face.

"Come away with me."She begged. "Help me raise our child leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away any more."Anakin replied with a menacing smile. "I have brought peace to the Republic, I am more powerful than the chancellor, I can overthrow him and together, you and I can rule the galaxy...make things the way we want them to be."

Padme paled and stood back in shock.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing."She said weakly. "Obi-Wan and Ferus were right, you've changed."

Anakin's smile vanished when he realised his wife rejected his offer.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan or Ferus."He said with a glare. "The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

"I don't know you any more."Padme cried. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"Anakin said with a frown.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do."Padme sobbed.

Anakin then notice Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo causing the anger inside him to grow more.

"Stop, stop now, come back!"Padme begged. "I love you!"

"LIAR!"Anakin snapped with a deadly glare.

Padme turned around and saw Obi-Wan on her ship much to her shock.

"No!"She cried.

"You're with him!"Anakin said angrily. "You brought him here to kill me."

He reaches out to the force and Padme grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

"No..."Padme said weakly.

"Let her go, Anakin!"Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin ignored him and continued choking his wife.

"Let her go."Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin released Padme and she collapsed on the floor.

The Fallen Jedi glared at Obi-Wan.

"You turned her against me!"He said angrily.

"You have done that yourself."Obi-Wan replied.

"You will not take her from me!"Anakin roared.

Ferus rushed out of the ship and went to check on Padme.

"Sis..."He said weakly.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that."Obi-Wan replied as he removed his robe. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

The two men began to circle each other, but Obi-Wan did so that Ferus can protect Padme.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan."Anakin retorted. "I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do, I have brought peace...freedom, justice and security to my new empire."

"Your new empire?"Obi-Wan questioned.

"Don't make me kill you."Anakin warned.

Ferus checked Padme's neck and felt she was still alive before glaring at Anakin.

"How does peace and freedom relate on you and Nadia killing innocent people and children?!"He shouted with a glare.

"Stay out of this Ferus!"Anakin snapped. "You don't have a say in this!"

"Anakin, our allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"Obi-Wan retorted.

"If you're not with me...then you're my enemy."Anakin said.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes."Obi-Wan replied and took out his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try."Anakin replied.

The Fallen Jedi activated his lightsaber and leaped up causing Obi-Wan to activate his own lightsaber and they began their ferocious sword fight.

They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway.

Anakin kicked Obi-Wan causing him to drop to a lower level.

* * *

Back in Coruscant...

Yoda entered the Chancellor's Office, using the Force to throw two red guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Darth Sidious turned his chair toward Yoda while Mas Amedda stood next to the Emperor.

"I hear new apprentices you have, Emperor or should I call you Darth Sidious?"Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda."Darth Sidious said. "You survived."

"Surprised?"Yoda questioned.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda."Darth Sidious retorted. "Now you will experience...the full power of the dark side."

The Sith Lord unleashes his lightning and Yoda was thrown cross the room, hitting the wall and dropped to the ground.

* * *

In Mustafar...

Anakin and Obi-Wan move their fight toward the main control center.

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

Mas Amedda calmly left the room as Darth Sidious chuckled and walked up to Yoda.

"I have waited a long time for this moment...my little green friend."Darth Sidious said. "At last the Jedi are no more."

"Not if anything to say about it I have."Yoda replied as he stood up.

The Jedi Master uses the Force to throw Darth Sidious back, knocking him clear over his desk and onto the floor in a heap.

"At an end your rule is."Yoda admitted. "And not short enough it was."

Darth Sidious leaps up in the air and headed toward the exit.

Yoda goes in front of the exit to stop the Dark Lord from escaping.

"If so powerful you are...why leave?"He questioned activating his green lightsaber.

"You will not stop me."Darth Sidious snarled as he activated his red lightsaber. "Darth Vader and First Sister will become more powerful than either of us."

"Faith in your new apprentices misplaced may be."Yoda said. "As is your faith in the dark side of the Force."

The two then began dueling each other.

* * *

In Mustafar...

Anakin forces Obi-Wan back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer.

The Fallen Jedi jumped onto the conference table while Obi-Wan slide across the table, knocking Anakin over.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's lightsaber as he fell.

The Jedi Master used the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber and Anakin does the same.

* * *

In the Senate Chamber...

Darth Sidious goes into the Chancellor's Podium and it starts to rise up into the Arena.

Yoda does a giant leap into the control pod to continue his duel with the Sith Lord.

* * *

In Mustafar...

Obi-Wan and Anakin locked lightsabers with each other.

The Jedi Master puts out his hand to use the Force to push Anakin away.

Anakin reach out his hand to block Obi-Wan.

Both of the two men were sent backwards onto the control panels.

They regain their footing and continue their fight as alarm sounds were heard around the center.

Obi-Wan and Anakin battle around the room and the door to the exterior become open and they continue battling out onto the balcony.

* * *

In the Senate Chamber...

Darth Sidious hurls senate pods at Yoda and the effort to avoid them exhausts the Jedi Master.

Yoda leaps away from the pods and uses the Force to hold one pod suspended in the air.

The pod spins and the Jedi Master throws it back at Darth Sidious, who leaps away at the last moment.

The Sith Lord blasts Force Lightning which causes Yoda to drop his lightsaber.

Yoda blocked the lightning using the force and with the last of his strength, the Jedi Master repels it enough to send both himself and Darth Sidious over the pod's edge.

The Sith Lord was able to hold on to a senate pod, while Yoda fell to the senate floor leaving his cloak behind.

* * *

On Mustafar...

As lava fell all around them, Anakin and Obi-Wan ride a collection arm severed from the main structure down the molten river below, which fell over a waterfall of lava.

Abandoning the arm, Obi-Wan leapt onto a hovering mining platform below with Anakin following after him to continue their duel.

* * *

In the Wiring Chute of the Senate Buidling...

Yoda made his way through a mass of wires in a small chute and took out his comlink.

"Hurry."He said. "Careful timing we will need."

 _"Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."_ Bail replied.

* * *

In the Senate Chamber...

Clone Troopers were searching for Master Yoda.

"There's no sign of his body, sir."Commander Thire stated.

"Then he is not dead."Mas Amedda said.

"Double your search."Darth Sidious ordered.

"Yes, sir."Commander Thire replied. "Right away, sir."

The Sith Lord looked at Mas Amedda.

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate take-off."He stated.

"Yes, Master."Mas Amedda answered.

"I sense Lord Vader is in danger."Darth Sidious said.

* * *

In Mustafar...

Obi-Wan and Anakin battle on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other.

At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors while it was raining lava.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan run for cover under the collection cluster.

They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack then quickly retreating to cover.

Then the entire structure began to fall away and the collection cluster fell into the lava river.

The former friends continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest of its parts began to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river.

* * *

Outside the Senate Building...

Bail brought his speeder next to the roof eave of the huge Senate Building.

He slowly moved closer to a long row of recessed lights.

Yoda fell out of one of the light recesses and lands in the Speeder.

Bail head away from the Senate Building.

"Into exile I must go."Yoda admitted. "Failed I have."

* * *

Back in Mustafar...

From their cables, Anakin and Obi-Wan both spot something that causes them to stop fighting.

The lava river ahead dropped in a tremendous lava fall as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall.

Obi-Wan looked around and saw a small floating platform making its way toward the tower.

The Jedi Master does a double hack-flip and landed squarely on the floating platform.

He immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower.

Anakin notice the entire tower heads for the falls and sees some construction droids in the distance.

He swings back to the tower, climbed up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on a worker droid.

The giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappearws in the mist of sparks below.

Obi-Wan headed for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's droid catches up to him.

The master and his former apprentice continue their lightsaber duel.

Anakin approached Obi-Wan on the work platform.

"I have failed you and Nadia, Anakin."Obi-Wan admitted. "I have failed you both."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."Anakin said coldly.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"Obi-Wan called out.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil."Anakin retorted.

"Then you are lost!"Obi-Wan shouted.

"This is the end for you, my master."Anakin stated coldly.

After fending off another attack from his former friend, Obi-Wan landed at the platform near the shore of the lava river, leaping up onto the black ground.

"It's over, Anakin!"He called out. "I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power."Anakin said with a deadly glare.

"Don't try it."Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin foolishly leapt up to finish off his old Master.

With a swift sweep of his blade, Obi-Wan cuts off his former friend's left arm and legs.

Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the river of lava, dropping his lightsaber in the process.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin, helpless and now fully consumed by the dark side, tries in vain to pull his crippled, smoking body up the embankment with his one remaining mechanical arm.

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"He shouted. "Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Obi-Wan picks up Anakin's light saber and began to walk away.

But then he stopped and to look back.

Anakin glares at his former master with a raged look in his yellow sith eyes.

"I HATE YOU!"He screamed.

"You were my brother, Anakin."Obi-Wan admitted sadly. "I loved you."

The lava below Anakin then catches his leg, setting him on fire and horribly burning and disfiguring him while Obi-Wan watched in horror.

After briefly staring at the charred, mutilated figure that was once Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan turns and walks away, taking Anakin's lightsaber with him.

* * *

 **Next is the birth of the New Hope...**


	76. Revenge of the Sith Part 7

**Threads of Destiny**

 **Chapter 75: Revenge of the Sith Part 7**

Obi-Wan made his way to the Naboo Star Skiff.

Threepio greeted him at the entrance of the ship.

"Master Kenobi."He said. "We have Miss Padme on board, yes, please, please hurry, we should leave this dreadful place."

* * *

In the Naboo Star Skiff...

Padme looked at Ferus.

"Ferus, is Anakin all right?"She asked weakly.

Ferus looked at his foster sister sadly and doesn't say anything while brushing her hair back.

Padme then went back into unconsciousness and fell asleep.

Artoo looked after Padme while Ferus walked away.

Obi-Wan sat in the pilot's seat and Ferus sat on the seat next to him.

"You and Nadia were together isn't?"Obi-Wan asked.

Ferus glared at him.

"Did you _really_ expect her to tell you anything after what you and the council did to Ahsoka?"He questioned coldly.

Obi-Wan didn't reply and looked down sadly.

* * *

On Mustafar...

But Anakin/Vader wasn't dead.

A shuttle flies overhead and landed.

The Imperial Shuttle closed its wings and settled on the highest of the Mustafar Landing Platforms.

A group of clone troopers exited the craft followed by Darth Sidious.

"Your Majesty, there he is."Commander Thire stated.

"He's still alive."Darth Sidious said. "Get a medical capsule immediately."

"Yes sir, right away."Commander Thire replied.

The Shock Troopers walked away while Darth Sidious knelt down to look at Vader and the gravity of his burns.

* * *

On the isolated asteroid Polis Massa...

Yoda was meditating quietly before Bail arrived behind him.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda."Bail admitted. "Obi-Wan and Ferus has made contact."

* * *

Obi-Wan landed the Naboo Cruiser on the landing platform of the isolated post of Polis Massa.

Yoda and Bail along with Hal and Mabeline were waiting as the ramp lowered and Ferus came out with Obi-Wan, who was carrying the unconscious Padme in his arms, followed by Artoo and Threepio.

"We'll take her to the medical centre, quickly."Bail stated.

* * *

In Coruscant...

It was now raining.

The Shuttle landed outside the Grand Republic Medical Facility.

Darth Sidious and the clone troopers leave the shuttle while Anakin's body was carried along in a floating medical capsule.

* * *

In Polis Massa...

Padme was given emergency medical treatment by the facility's droids.

"Medically, she's completely healthy."the Medical Droid stated. "For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

Ferus, Hal and Mabeline paled hearing that sentence.

"She's dying?"Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"We don't know why, she has lost the will to live."the Medical Droid explained. "We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?"Bail asked.

"She's carrying triplets."the Medical Droid admitted.

Yoda, Bail, Obi-Wan, Hal and Mabeline looked at each other as the room was now filled with complete silence.

Ferus let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the small holoprojectors that showed his sister's three children.

* * *

In the Grand Republic Medical Facility...

Anakin was given new legs, a new arm, mechanized lungs and other replacement parts.

* * *

In Polis Massa...

Ferus was in the medical room and held Padme's hand while Mabeline stood on the left side.

"Don't give up, Padme."Ferus admitted softly.

Padme was crying in pain as she was giving birth.

Then there was a small cry and a Midwife droid held up the first baby.

"It's a boy."the Midwife Droid said.

"Luke."Padme replied.

Ferus smiled at the baby boy as he picked him up with a towel.

The Young Jedi then showed him to Padme, who weakly touched his head.

"Oh, Luke."Padme whispered with a soft smile.

The Naboo Senator gave another cry as the second baby was being delivered.

Then the Midwife droid revealed holding another baby that was crying.

The droid said something, but Padme couldn't hear it.

"It's a girl."Ferus remarked.

"Leia."Padme admitted.

Mabeline got a towel and picked up the newborn girl.

Padme was struggling to breathe as the Midwife droid was delivering the third baby.

"Padme, hang in there."Mabeline said worriedly.

Then a infant's cry was heard and the droid held up the last baby.

"It's another girl."Ferus stated.

"Lisa."Padme whispered with tears of joy.

* * *

In the Grand Republic Medical Facility...

The man who was once known as 'The Chosen One' was dressed in black armor while a face mask was sealed tightly on his head.

Then Darth Vader began to breathe through his mask.

* * *

In Polis Massa...

Ferus leaned over to Padme, while carrying Luke.

"Please Padme, don't go."He begged as tears fell down his eyes. "Your triplets need you!"

"Ferus...there's good in him."Padme whispered weakly. "I know, I know there's still-"

The Naboo Senator then trailed off and died.

Ferus closed his eyes tightly as more tears streamed down his face knowing his sister will never open her eyes again.

The newborn triplets began to cry as they felt their mother's departure.

Mabeline rocked Leia slowly even when she began to cry as well for losing an important friend.

Hal, Bail and Obi-Wan had mourn looks on their faces while Yoda dropped his ears and shook his head in sorrow.

* * *

In the Grand Republic Medical Facility...

Darth Vader was raised to a standing position now that his surgery was completed.

First Sister stood on the right next to Darth Sidious.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"Darth Sidious asked.

"Yes, Master."Darth Vader replied and looked around."Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?"

"It seems, in your anger, you killed her."Darth Sidious stated grimly.

"I...I couldn't have."Darth Vader said. "She was alive, I felt it!"

The Sith Lord ripped himself free of the operating table and unleashes a powerful scream of rage, shame, and grief through the Force, shattering the droids and equipment.

He let out a scream of anger and sorrow as Darth Sidious looked on with an evil grin and First Sister closed her eyes in sadness.

"NOOOOOOO!"Vader screamed.

His painful scream echoed throughout the Center.

* * *

In the Alderaan Starcruiser...

Ferus walked into the nursery quietly and sat next to the cribs where the triplets were sleeping.

The seventeen year old boy felt an uneasy feeling sadness wash over him as he covered his face to cry quietly to not wake up his nephew and nieces.

Now that Padme was dead, who was going to look after the children now?

But more worse what was he going to tell his foster family?

Ferus then noticed that Lisa was whimpering and was beginning to wake up, so he took her in his arms.

The boy felt his heart melt as he looked into the baby girl's beautiful brown eyes.

 _Padme's_ brown eyes.

"Ferus?"

Ferus turned around and saw Hal and Mabeline standing in the entrance.

"We're so sorry about Padme."Mabeline commented sadly.

Ferus doesn't say anything for a moment as he rocked Lisa slowly.

"You guys can come with me to Naboo now that Corellia has fallen to the Empire's rule."He suggested quietly.

"Our paths do not lead in the same direction anymore, dear friend."Hal replied."We have to go, we have to stop this mess."

"Guys..."Ferus said sadly.

"We can gather enough people who will rebel against this Empire, so we can hold off until the triplets grow up."Mabeline admitted softly. "But you have to make sure your foster family know of Lisa's existence."

"I know, thanks Mabel."Ferus responded. "May the Force be with you both."

"And may it be with you as well."Hal stated.

* * *

In Naboo...

Bail's Tantive III approached the city of Theed.

* * *

On board the Tantive III...

Obi-Wan, Ferus, Yoda and Bail sat at a conference table.

"Hidden, safe the children must be kept."Yoda said.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence."Obi-Wan stated.

"Split up they should be."Yoda suggested.

"My wife and I will take the girl, Leia."Bail admitted with a smile. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl, she will be loved with us."

Ferus looked at Yoda.

"Master, can I take Lisa as my daughter?"He asked hopefully. "I can protect and teach her the ways of the jedi in secret."

"No happier fate could any child ask for, Young Olin."Yoda stated. "With our blessing and that of the Force, let Lisa be your child."

"Thank you, master."Ferus replied with a small smile.

"And what of the boy?"Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine."Yoda replied. "To his family send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him."Obi-Wan stated.

Bail, Obi-Wan and Ferus then stood up from their seats.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will."Yoda commented.

Bail and Ferus bowed at him before leaving to get their daughters.

Obi-Wan turned to leave as well but Yoda stopped him.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment."Yoda said. "In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training?"Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality."Yoda explained. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force, your old master."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Qui-Gon?"He whispered.

Yoda nodded and smiled. "How to commune with him, I will teach you."

* * *

On board the Tantive III...

Bail walked in the hallway with Threepio and Artoo.

"Captain Antilles."Bail said.

"Yes, Your Highness?"Raymus asked.

"I'm placing these droids in your care."Bail stated. "Treat them well, clean them up and have the protocol droid's mind wiped."

"What?"Threepio asked in shock.

Artoo let out a beep.

"Oh no."Threepio said sadly.

* * *

On Naboo...

The sky was dark and grey.

Padme's funeral took place in a solemn ceremony in Theed.

There was a large crowd in the street, following an open casket being pulled by four gualaar.

Among the mourners were Padme's family, Queen Apailana and Jar Jar Binks.

Ferus wore a new disguise with a grey robe and held hands with Ryoo and Pooja as they followed their family from behind.

Padme's body laid in the flowered coffin while her hands clasp the japor snippet given to her by Anakin and her body appeared to still be pregnant.

* * *

On a Star Destroyer...

Darth Vader walked along the bridge to join the Emperor and First Sister.

First Sister gave a bow to the Emperor and the Sith Lord before walking away with a smirk on her face.

The Emperor and Darth Vader watched as a moon-sized battle station was being built in space.

* * *

Somewhere...

Hal and Mabeline get out of a ship at an unknown planet and put their hoods up.

The two walked into a large crowd through the city in order to blend in.

Then Fy-Tor-Ana, Petro and Sors wearing their new disguises came out the ship before it took off as they went to the other side of the city's busy street.

* * *

Back in Naboo...

The Naberrie Family Members were outside still mourning over the death of Padme.

But then Ferus showed Lisa to them and told his foster family everything even that he was going to be the father figure to the baby girl.

The Naberrie Family gladly took Padme's daughter and promised they would protect, love and care her.

That night, Ferus and his foster family smiled at their new family member as Ryoo stroked her cheek.

* * *

In Alderaan...

Bail walked to the royal palace with baby Leia in his arms and brought her to his wife Queen Breha's arms.

The couple gazed happily at their newly adopted daughter.

* * *

On Tatooine...

Obi-Wan rides up to the moisture farm homestead on an eopie.

He dismounts, takes Luke out of a papoose on his back and walked toward Beru, who walks over to greet him.

Obi-Wan brought Luke into Beru's arms.

Beru walked to Owen, who was standing on the ridge near the homestead watching the suns set

Obi-Wan leaves on an eopie, heading to his exile in the Jundland Wastes.

Owen and Beru, holding the infant Luke, look out to the horizon and watch the setting of Tatooine's twin suns.

* * *

 ***Curtains Close***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story.**

 **P.S. On my next story will be based on Ferus Olin with my OCs Lisa Skywalker and Nadia Aomori (First Sister) and the Sparks of Rebellion in a Star Wars Rebels Fanfic**


	77. Sequel!

**Announcement!**

 **Hey Readers, Sparks of Rebellion, the Sequel of Threads of Destiny is out now and feel free to check it out)**


End file.
